My Second Chance
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: After the deaths of both parents, Hayden Haddock finds himself in a constant nightmare of rejection and abuse. With the help of extended family and friends, can he rebuild his life and find a second chance at the happiness that was ripped away from him when his parents died? Toothcup pairing. Rated M for Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**My Second Chance**

 **Author;** Nightstar Fury **  
Pairing;** Toothless X Hiccup **  
Rated;** M for Mature

 **Disclaimer;** I do not own anything HTTYD related. I do not own any of the songs I may or may not use. I do not own the OC's Katie and Kelly Grimborn, or Brenden Oliversen; all three of them belong to Fanfiction Author: _Shadows in Dark Skies/ShadowSpirit020_.

 **Character List:** **  
**Hayden Haddock as _Hiccup_  
Spencer & Valarie Haddock _as Stoick and Valka(Haddock Parents-Deceased)_  
Trayden Raseri as _Toothless_  
Dex, Aria, Eliot, and Cole Raseri _as Dag, Alva, Eirik, and Cort(Raseri Siblings)  
_ Dustin & Rachel Raseri _as Draco and Ryuka(Raseri Parents)_  
Syrus Jorgenson as _Snotlout_  
Alicia Jorgenson as _Adelaide_  
Silas & Felicia Jorgenson _as Spitelout and Freda(Jorgenson Parents)  
_ Ashley Hofferson as _Astrid_  
Ford Ingerman as _Fishlegs_  
Rylee and Tyler Thorston as _Ruffnut and Tuffnut  
_ Heather Bazirk as _Heather_  
Devon Bazirk as _Dagur_  
Evan Trapp as _Eret_  
Bryant Grimborn as _Brynjar(OC)_  
Vincent Grimborn as _Viggo_  
Gabriel Forger as _Gobber  
_ Dimitri Bludvist as Drago

Chapter I

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Monday, 10/23/2017; 3:00 pm]  
[Berk, Barbarchi Isle; Jorgenson Home]

"Syrus! Alicia! Could both of you come to the family room, please?" called a male's voice. It didn't take long for two teenagers to reach the requested room by their father.

"What's up, Dad?" asked the older of the two siblings.

"Have a seat; your father and I need to speak with you about something," spoke the mother. The teens sat down across from their parents and waited for them to begin. "Would you like to start, Silas?"

The father, Silas, cleared his throat. "Now, we know you two have been wondering why your mother and I have been more busy than usual. As things have finally been sorted out and situated; we can tell you what's happened and what will be happening," he informed.

"Okay…" both teens replied, a bit nervously.

"Syrus, Alicia; do you both remember your Uncle Spencer and Aunt Valarie?" the woman inquired. The two nodded. "Back in June, both of them were killed during a home invasion," she said sadly.

"Oh, my…Gods…That's awful!" Alicia, the younger sister, gasped quickly.

"I thought you and Uncle Spencer didn't talk anymore?" Syrus, the older brother, questioned.

"That is true. A long time ago, back when you were just 8, and Alicia, 7; Spencer and I had a falling out and stopped speaking to one another. Spencer and Valarie left Berk and moved to the Archian City with your older cousin Hayden," Silas mentioned.

"If…Aunt Val and Uncle Spencer were killed…What happened to Hayden?" Alicia asked.

"Hayden was put in the foster care system," their mother, Felicia Jorgenson said. "There was some mix up with locating relatives and as soon as word reached your father about the deaths; we began looking into where Hayden ended up,"

"But all that is cleared up now? Is he coming to live with us?" Syrus inquired.

Silas nodded. "Yes. Things are fixed and finalized now; Hayden is on his way here now, but…there is another reason we wanted to talk to you," he mentioned. "Hayden has not had an easy time in the system, and this is according to the caseworker; we, unfortunately, don't know the full extent of what Hayden has been through,"

"When the worker arrives, we'll be hearing about everything. All we've been told is that Hayden is in a very fragile state and the caseworker is desperately hoping that with him among family; Hayden will start coming around. So we need you both to treat him as part of the family, like if he were your brother; keep an eye on him in school, introduce him to your friends," Felicia continued.

"No problem, Mom. We'll do what we can to help him adjust and be alright again," Syrus assured.

"But do not push him to do anything he isn't up to doing. And make sure to warn your friends too, without telling them everything. Just mention Hayden lost his parents and has been through hell," Silas stated.

"We got this," Alicia smiled.

"Good, thank you, kids. Now, Hayden will be staying in the basement with you Syrus; it's the biggest space, and the worker has expressed that for a while until we see how Hayden will be with us, he needs to be watched closely," Felicia said.

"Got it. I'll, uh, go set things up," Syrus nodded.

"We'll all get it ready. Hayden should be coming around 4:30 pm," Silas mentioned. With that, the family of 4 began to head downstairs and start arranging Syrus's room to accommodate an extra bedroom set for Hayden.

 **. . .**

[4:00 pm]

An hour later; things were ready to go for when Hayden arrived. The Jorgenson family made sure Hayden would have everything he needed to be with them for a while. The 4 decided to sit together in the living room waiting for the moment, and Felicia had begun to get dinner ready. Suddenly; there was a knock on the door as all movement and sounds seemed to cease. Silas got up, and answered the door; it was revealed to be a man in his early 30's.

"Jorgenson Residence?" the man asked.

"Yes, that's us," Silas nodded. "Please, come in?" he invited. The man walked through the frame as Silas closed the door.

"I'm Cody Greyson; I work for the Archi Child Services," Cody introduced.

"Silas Haddock-Jorgenson and this is my wife, Felicia Jorgenson; then our two children, Syrus and Alicia," Silas shook Cody's hand.

"Where is Hayden?" Felicia wondered.

"He is coming with another worker, I elected to come a little before and get you up to speed on things since we haven't spoken much on the phone," Cody said gently.

"Please, have a seat," Silas offered. The Jorgensons and Cody sat down around the living room table.

"First of all, my deepest condolences on the loss your brother and sister-in-law, Mr. Jorgenson," Cody began.

"Thank you," Silas nodded.

"Secondly, and I cannot stress this enough; Hayden is in a very delicate state, and I wish it were as easy to just place him in your care and tell you we'll be checking in, but, sadly, it is not," Cody stared at them. "This boy has not had an easy time since the loss of his parents,"

"You mentioned this to us," Felicia said.

"And…It's to be expected he's not okay; he just lost his parents," Silas added. Cody shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that, Mr. and Mrs. Jorgenson," Cody said, frowning a bit but remained serious. "Hayden has been in multiple foster homes since the beginning of July, and it's not because he didn't fit well with them. It seems the department needs to re-run background checks on every foster family in our system because there were some bad people that Hayden was placed with,"

"What can we expect with Hayden's current state?" Felicia inquired. "Any and all things we need to watch for?" she added.

"Then I suppose the first thing you need to be aware of is that Hayden has tried to kill himself twice," Cody informed as the Jorgenson family member gasped. "The first happened within a week of being placed with a foster family; they were very nice and welcoming. But Hayden tried to overdose and was admitted to Archian Psychiatry Hospital for 5 days. The second attempt happened not more than 2 weeks ago; he tried to hang himself and was admitted again. Hayden is being released now, and will be arriving shortly,"

"Oh, the poor dear," Felicia almost cried.

Silas held his wife. "You said that Hayden was placed with bad people? Was he treated differently? Abused?"

"Yes. The second family he was with were abusive, and we removed Hayden 4 days later when I went to check in and found him covered in bruises looking terrified. The next family had an abusive father, and the mother would feed Hayden little to nothing at all. Hayden showed signs of shutting down, and I received an anonymous call about how the parents were towards Hayden, so we took and placed him with another family at the start of August. Sadly, we don't know what happened to cause Hayden to try to kill himself again; he's entirely shut down and refuses to speak with counselors," Cody continued.

"I assume we need to watch him very carefully then," Silas said.

"Correct. Now…Hayden's last report with the doctor from the hospital today was that he's been diagnosed with clinical depression and anxiety. Hayden is on anti-depressants and takes them twice a day. Morning at 6 am, night at 6 pm. He suffers panic attacks, nightmares, flashbacks, mood swings, and unfortunately; it's random. The medication helps in keeping him level, but sometimes it's just not enough," Cody explained.

"What do we do if he enters one of these attacks?" Felicia asked.

"Try talking to him, waking him up, making sure he knows where he is. However, if he starts getting violent and jerking away; back off and let him come out on his own. I made copies of everything in Hayden's file from foster homes to his two stays in the mental hospital. I assume you'll want to inform the school, and if at any time you feel unsafe with him in the home; you're free to call me and we'll rehome him," Cody said.

"No, that won't be necessary; he belongs with family, Mr. Greysen. I'm sure with some time to adjust; he'll come around," Silas stated. "I think he just needs to feel safe again, and with a little work; we can get him there. Does he still see a counselor?"

"Yes, twice a week on Wednesday and Friday. His psychiatrist's name is Harry Anderson; I have all that information for you too," Cody nodded. The man's phone rang twice as he lifted it to his ear. "Thank you, I'll be right out," he said, then hung up. "They've arrived. Oh, and just a quick few things. "Hayden is very quiet, and untrusting to new people. He gets nervous, easily startled, jumpy, and very reserved. So don't be surprised at the silence or him being scared and withdrawn from things or people. And the last bit of information I can give you; Hayden's nightmares are mostly of the night his parents were killed. Sadly; he did witness it,"

"We'll do all we can to help him cope and heal," Felicia informed.

"But do not push him," Cody advised while standing up. "Do you have any questions for me? Is there anything we can provide such as clothes, shoes, etc?" he asked.

"No, we'll take care of it, Mr. Greysen. Thank you, though," Silas stated as Cody handed Silas a black folder with the name on the tab reading; _Hayden Haddock_.

"That has everything you need for Hayden. Medical history, phone numbers to reach me, reports from his psychiatrist and the mental hospital. There is also a copy of Spencer and Valarie's last will and testament; everything was left to Hayden; he can claim it when he turns 18. Just call up the lawyer," Cody informs calmly. "And here are his pills; they are automatically refilled on the 1st of every month," he handed Felicia the orange pill bottle with a white cap.

"Thank you," Felicia smiled softly. Cody left the house while the 4 Jorgenson family members stood at the doorway, watching as Cody reached a silver 4-door car and opened the driver's side back door. Slowly, a teenager with auburn hair and green eyes emerged slowly with his head down. Cody leg Hayden to the door.

"Hayden, this is your aunt, uncle, and cousins on your father's side of the family; the Jorgensons. You're going to be staying with them from now on, okay?" Cody said. Hayden didn't move his head much, but enough to glance and give a nod that he understood. Felicia stepped forward.

"Hello, Hayden. Remember me? Auntie Felicia? It's been so long since we've seen you, dear," Felicia raised her hands to hug him, but Hayden flinched and cowered.

"Hayden…Hayden; it's okay. Easy now…" Cody offered calmly, rubbing his shoulder a bit. "You're not going to get hurt, I promise…" Slowly, Hayden stopped shaking, but it was clear he was still afraid.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Felicia said, feeling awful and forgetting that Hayden had been with families who abused him. "I-I was just going to give you a hug,"

"Why don't you come inside, Hayden? We can get you settled into your new room, and show you around before dinner," Silas tried while having everyone move away from the door to give Hayden a path into the home. Cody gave Hayden a little push to coax him into going in, and it worked.

"I'll be checking twice a week to see how he's doing," Cody stated. "These are his bags; clothes and personal items," he added while Syrus brought both into the house. "Don't hesitate to call with any questions…Or concerns," he added while heading for his car. Alicia closed the door as Hayden just stood there in silence and looking down.

"C-Come on, cuz," Syrus spoke up first with a smile. "You're rooming with me, so let's get ya set up; you're gonna love it," Hayden nodded his head once as Syrus grabbed the bags and headed for the basement. Hayden followed quietly while Silas, Alicia, and Felicia followed knowing that this was going to be a little challenging, but they would do all they could to help Hayden come around and be okay again; the boy had been through so much in so little time, and he was only 17. How was anyone supposed to have time to mourn or cope with all Hayden had to deal with since the death of his parents?

After reaching the cellar; Syrus placed Hayden's bags on the bed that would be his. "We weren't sure what you needed, but we got you a bed, nightstand, dresser, and desk," Alicia stated. "What do you think? We, uh…We can arrange it differently if you want?" she asked.

Hayden peered up a little. "It's fine…Thank you," he said in a small voice. As far as Hayden could see from just a quick glance at the space; the stairs led downstairs to a sort of man-cave. Off to the right of the stairs were a laundry room and some storage. To the left was an open area revealing what appeared to be a living room/bedroom layout. First was the bedroom, then the living room sat farther back.

"That door at the end leads to the bathroom, well one of them in the house. It has a toilet, sink, and a stand-up shower; there's a small storage cabinet for towels, toilet paper, face cloths, soaps, and stuff. Uh…This door here is a closet for coats and nice clothes. And…Everything else is pretty self-explanatory," Syrus tried.

"Syrus remembered from when we used to come over that you liked your bed against the wall, so we tried to set it up that way for you," Felicia informed. Hayden looked again; his space was was actually a little section of three walls that was pushed back from the main part of the room and near the bathroom. Hayden had a queen-sized bed, full four-drawer stand-up dresser, nightstand, and built-in wall desk with shelves and workspace.

"And there's a curtain you can draw back to hang stuff like it were a closet. You can also pull back this curtain here to close the room off if you want to," Silas interjected. It was the perfect size to Hayden; just like back home. "Do you want us to help you unpack?" Hayden shook his head.

"I-I can d-do it," Hayden replied nervously.

"Alright, no problem. You don't have to be nervous or scared around us, Hayden; we're family," Alicia offered.

"Well! Alicia, Syrus…Why don't you stay down here while your father and I go upstairs to finish up dinner? If Hayden finishes before the meal; show him around the house," Felicia smiled.

"Okay, Mom!" Syrus and Alicia replied. Silas and Felicia left the basement as Hayden stood where he was; trying to take everything in. The Jorgenson siblings decided to step back and give Hayden some space to get comfortable and unpack at his own pace. After 5 minutes or so Hayden began to open the suitcases and start working to get things out and set on the dresser top. First, it was clothes, then nick-nacks and pictures. Hayden put everything away, or set up how he wanted. After that; Hayden set his phone to charge on the nightstand; it wasn't activated, but Hayden could use it with wifi when available.

The last of the things to get unpacked here Hayden's computer; one of the all-in-one computers that only needed a mouse and keyboard since the tower parts, like the hard drive, CD and DVD drive of the computer were built into the back of the main screen. Alicia and Syrus were surprised; how had Hayden managed to pack all this stuff into just two suitcases? More electronics were a mini printer/scanner, then a what appeared to be a tablet in a black case.

"I can give you the wifi password if you want?" Syrus offered.

"I-If you want to," Hayden responded. Syrus came over and grabbed a pen from the cup holding a bunch of writing utensils on the desk; he wrote down the network name and password on a small pad near Hayden's computer.

"All the letters are capitals when you type it in," Alicia added with a smile.

"That's…Pretty awesome you got everything in one suitcase," Syrus informed.

"All unpacked now?" Alicia asked. Hayden nodded to her. "It looks great," she complimented. "Want to see the rest of the house?" she inquired. Hayden nodded again. "Well, come on then!" she giggled. Hayden followed Alicia and Syrus out of the basement and upstairs into the kitchen.

"How are we doing?" Felicia asked with a broad smile.

"Great. Hayden's all unpacked downstairs," Syrus stated. "We're about to give him the tour," he added.

"Excellent. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes," Silas mentioned.

"We'll be quick," Alicia smiled. "Come on, Hayden," she invited. Hayden just walked behind slowly. "Alright, so you saw where the basement was, and that door at the top of the stairs is the side entrance/exit to the house; it leads to the driveway, or backyard through the gate,"

"And obviously through here is the kitchen," Syrus said while the 3 teens continued walking. "This is kind of a family dining spot, and over there to the left is the formal dining room and front entrance to the house where you came in. Uh, over here is the living room. There are sliding doors onto the back porch and into the backyard,"

"Down this hall is mom and dad's home office at the end. On the right is the bathroom, and on the left side is my room, then down further is mom and dad's master suite," Alicia informed. "Think you got it?" Hayden nodded his head.

"Time to eat!" Felicia called out. The Jorgensons began to line up for their food; Hayden just stood off to the side quietly. Silas, Felicia, Syrus, and Alicia sat down at the small table and went to start eating, but stopped upon seeing Hayden just standing against the wall with his head down.

"Hayden? Aren't you hungry?" Silas inquired.

"I-I eat when I'm told or given food, but never before…" Hayden replied, which broke Alicia and Felicia's hearts to hear. Felicia stood up and lightly touched Hayden's cheek with her hand; he flinched and closed his eyes tightly.

"Ssh, easy…I'm not going to hurt you," Felicia soothed as she lifted his face up gently. "Hayden, I know you were treated differently and harshly in other homes, but here with us; you are family, sweetie. When I make a meal; it's for everyone in the house, friend or family. You don't have to wait to be given food or told when you can eat. If you are hungry or thirsty; you help yourself, okay? And if there's anything you need; you just come to ask your uncle, cousins, or me, alright?" Hayden nodded. "Now, come on and get some supper," Felicia smiled as she handed Hayden a styrofoam plate, then a metal fork and knife.

Felicia set a little of everything on the plate and led Hayden over to the table to sit between Alicia and Syrus. "Now, let's eat," Syrus grinned. Hayden looked at all of them for a second, then at the food on his plate; he wasn't even sure he could eat it all, but maybe things here would be different. However, Hayden knew better than to assume anything would be okay after what he'd been through. Quietly, Hayden to eat slowly while keeping his head down while the others talked about their day.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Second Chance**

Chapter II

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Monday, 10/30/2017; 6:50 am]  
[Berk, Barbarchi Isle; Berk High School]

Hayden had settled into the Jorgenson house by the second night; he knew where everything was now. The entire week had been spent getting Hayden ready to attend Berk High School. Felicia was a stay-at-home mom while Silas worked in the police department. Hayden learned that Alicia, though a 1 year and 4 months younger than Syrus, was in in the 11th grade. Alicia had skipped 8th grade and moved right into Freshman Year at 14 years old since her birthday was on the 10th of September. Syrus's was May 10th. While Syrus and Alisha went to school all week; Hayden was with Felicia getting ready to attend public school for the first time. The Jorgenson siblings had decided not to say anything to their friends about Hayden coming to Berk High; they needed to think of what to tell them for why Hayden acted the way he did without giving too much away.

However, Hayden was starting today, so Syrus and Alicia knew they couldn't hide it any longer. Hayden would be coming later as there were a few things to take care of first, so Syrus and Alicia decided they would warn their friends right out upon arriving at school that their cousin was coming. Deboarding from the bus, Syrus and Alicia went to meet their friends in their usual spot.

"Yo, there you two are," a male with long blond hair and blue eyes said; standing beside him was a female who looked exactly the same.

"Sorry," Alicia sighed gently.

"What's up? You two look like you've had a rough week," stated a female with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"We missed ya at the sleepover Saturday night," came the voice of a male with black hair and green eyes.

"Family stuff," Syrus informed.

"You were all for it on the 23rd when we talked about it," a male with dark brown hair and pale-green eyes.

"Shit came up at home, okay?" Syrus grumbled.

"Something bad happen?" asked a girl with blonde hair in a braid and baby-blue eyes.

"You could say that," Alicia closed her eyes.

"What's going on? Come on, you can tell us," said the male with red hair and green eyes. The warning bell sounded.

"Tell you later," Syrus mentioned as everyone broke off to head to the first-period class.

 **. . .**

[10:30 am]

Hayden and Felicia stayed at the house to make sure all the paperwork was in order, and Hayden had everything he needed to start school with. There was only some issue with him going last week because Hayden had to take a test and get documentation that he finished Sophomore Year and wasn't too far behind in Junior Year as it was two months into the new year. Of course, Hayden did fine, so now he could attend Berk High. Felicia and Silas took care of getting Hayden his school supplies and some new clothes. Now, Felicia and Silas decided to take Hayden to his first day.

Hayden, unfortunately, had a panic attack in the car upon arriving. It took a few minutes to calm him down before they entered and went to the main office.

"Hi, we're here to sign in a new student and meet with Principal Mayden," Felicia told the woman behind the window.

"Come right in," the receptionist smiled. Silas and Felicia led Hayden around the corner and into the main office. "Is this our new student?" the woman asked.

"Yes, this is our nephew, Hayden Haddock," Silas introduced.

"Hi, Hayden. I'm Nadine Warrier; school receptionist. Welcome to Berk High," Nadine put her hand out quickly. Hayden tensed but tried to relax a bit as he shook her hand nervously. "If you have his entrance forms; I can start putting it in the system and setting his schedule,"

"They are right here, Miss. Warrier. Um…Is it possible to place him in my son and daughter's classes?" Felicia wondered as Silas brought Hayden to sit down and wait.

"Any particular reason?" Nadine inquired.

"It would just be for the best to keep Hayden with people he knows. And it will be explained in the documents," Felicia gave a half-smile to Nadine.

"I'm sure I can work something out. Miss. Mayden will be right with you," Nadia nodded with a smile as she got to work with the forms that Silas handed her in a folder. 10 minutes passed as the principal's door opened and a woman with strawberry-blonde hair and green eyes stepped out.

"Hello there. I apologize if I've kept you waiting, please, come right in?" the woman invited. Hayden, Felicia, and Silas made their way into the office. The woman closed the door and took a seat at her desk with a smile. "I'm Amy Mayden, principal of Berk High School," she greeted.

"Well, you know my wife and me, Miss. Mayden. This is your new student, our nephew, Hayden Haddock," Silas stated. Amy smiled at Hayden, but he had his head down.

"Hello, Hayden," Amy said.

"Hi…" Hayden replied quietly as Amy looked at the Jorgenson parents.

"Hayden's just…A bit shy with new people," Felicia informed as she slipped Amy a note. Amy peered over it, nodding, and understanding.

"Starting at a new school can be a little nerve-wracking, but I'm sure with a little time that Hayden will come around. We only strive for excellence here, and the students respect and help one another out. Hayden will fit right in," Amy assured gently. There was a knock on the door as Amy looked towards it. "Come in," she called. The door opened revealing a woman with short blonde hair and green eyes; then there was a male with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Is this our new student?" the woman asked.

"He is. Hayden; this is Miya, our school nurse and Aaron Ogglebert, the dean of students," Amy introduced. Hayden looked at them, and nodded, but said nothing else as he put his head down again. Miya and Aaron seemed confused as Atali handed them the note, looking at them gently. Miya and Aaron read the note, then nodded, understanding the situation a bit better.

"Well, we just wanted to come by and let you know who we were. If you ever have a problem with another student; you can come to me," Aaron stated.

"And if you're ever not feeling well; you can see me in my office," Miya added. Again, Hayden just nodded to them, showing he heard. Miya and Aaron left as Amy put her hands on the desk folded together.

"With that settled; we can move on. Hayden?" Amy asked as Hayden lifted his head a bit. "I know everything seems a bit overwhelming, but you'll adjust with time. And if you ever need anything, or have a problem; you can come to see me," Hayden gave the nod. "Now, how about a tour of the school? I can take him from here, Mr. and Mrs. Jorgenson. Don't worry, I've been fully informed about things; he'll be okay,"

"We know, thank you, Miss. Mayden," Silas smiled. "We'll see you after school, okay, Hayden?"

"Okay…" Hayden replied. Felicia kissed Hayden's temple before she and Silas left the office. Amy stood up and moved beside Hayden.

"Come, let me show you around. By then your scheduling should be done," Amy smiled. Hayden stood up, feeling worse about things now. He just wanted to go back to his aunt and uncle's house; then sit on his bed and be alone. Hayden followed Amy out into the hallway, staying quiet and trying to relax. "The school is basically a big square, Hayden. This is the main entrance and office, over there is the cafeteria across the way," Hayden looked and nodded.

"Every hallway is labeled with a letter, to help the students find their way around. Right now, we're in A-Hall. This hall has the guidance office, main office, library, nurse's office, computer labs, and the health courses. Down this way is D-Hall; more computer labs, a couple of classrooms, and two entrances to the gymnasium. If you branch off down this way, it's F-Hall; there is a gym entrance and two cafeteria doors. Down the way a bit is G-Hall where the weight and locker rooms are," Amy continued.

Hayden just nodded, showing he understood and was listening; he did glance each time she mentioned what hallway was where. Amy led Hayden down A-Hall, motioning where the Dean's Office and Nurse were; then, of course, the library and guidance rooms. "As we come to the end of A-Hall; you'll see that it moves into B. Walking this and turning here; this is C-Hall, and there's a student center on the right. It's for counseling if you ever feel you need to talk to someone during school. Through here is a small breezeway; a lot of students like to hang out here to smoke in between classes,"

"You let students smoke on campus?" Hayden asked. Amy was a bit taken aback by it because it was the first full sentence and question Hayden has said since arriving.

"Only the ones who are 18 and older. We don't let anyone underage do it, and there is always a teacher watching to make sure the students follow that rule," Amy replied. "If you continue through here, we're back in D-Hall. Down this way a little is E-Hall and usually where Science courses are held; you'll notice the rooms are set up differently than other classrooms. And…That's about it, Hayden," while they were walking of D-Hall back to the main entrance. "There are bathrooms in every hallway too," she added while opening the door to let Hayden back in the office.

"Ah, Miss. Mayden! I have Hayden's class schedule right here," Nadine held the paper up. "And I finished getting his information in," she added.

"Perfect," Amy took the paper, glancing over it. "Was this specifically requested?"

"Yes, by Mrs. Jorgenson. After reading through the documents; I understand why she wanted it this way," Nadine nodded.

"I see. Well, I suppose it's for the best then," Amy handed Hayden the sheet. "Do you have any questions for me?" Hayden shook his head to her. "Well, the school day runs from 7:00 am to 2:30 pm. Classroom and Office Detentions are held from 2:35 pm to 3:30 pm, late buses will be provided if you don't drive yourself to and from school. ESD stands for Extended School Day, this is where you stay from 2:35 pm to 5:30 pm. There's a list of all school rules in your handbook to explain what you can and can't do, also what things will land you each type of detention,"

Hayden nodded to her. "Sports teams available here are Soccer, Wrestling, Basketball, Baseball, and Football; they have their own schedules for practices and games. There is cheerleading and softball too. Usually, the girls do all that, but there are some boys on those teams. Every sport has a boy and a female team. And teachers will stay after school to help students who are struggling in their subjects, but that isn't required unless you start failing; then they'll make you stay for extra help," Amy continued her explanation.

"Okay," Hayden responded.

"Well, let's get you to your first class," Amy smiled.

"You might as well wait for lunch hour, Miss. Mayden. It's only 10 minutes away," Nadine suggested.

"Hm, I suppose you're right," Amy said. "Very well. Have a seat, Hayden. At 11:20 am; you can go to lunch," she informed. Hayden sat down with his backpack between his legs, keeping his head down as Amy and Nadine shared a look of concern for him. Amy moved into her office as Nadine got back to work on her computer.

 **. . .**

[11:20 am]

"Finally, lunch hour," stated one of Syrus and Alicia's friends while they broke free from the classroom and headed for the cafeteria.

"So, you gonna tell us whatever the thing is from this morning?" inquired one of the girls.

"Yeah, when we get there," Alicia nodded as she was texting her mother, and got a response.

 **Mom, 11:22 am  
** _ **I dropped Hayden off at almost an hour ago now. He isn't in class? Check the office; your father and I left him with your principal. Keep me posted.**_

"Sy," Alicia showed him the message.

"I'll go," Syrus replied as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder and darted for the office.

"Come on; I'll tell you when we get to the cafeteria," Alicia told the friends. Syrus reached the office by 11:25 am when the bell rang. Syrus found Hayden sitting in one of the chairs with his knees drawn up to his chest and head down.

"Hayden?" Syrus asked. Hayden glanced at him slowly. "Hey, come on; let's go to lunch," he offered.

"I don't want too…" Hayden said.

"I know, but you can't be in the office all day," Syrus tried. "It'll be okay; I'll be right with you and Alicia too," he added. Hayden sighed as he grabbed his bag and put his legs down before standing up. Syrus led him out and across the way to the cafeteria.

"Ah, here he comes now," Alicia informed with a small smile as she saw Syrus coming in with Hayden. "Guys…This is mine and Syrus's older cousin, Hayden Haddock," she introduced.

"Haddock?" asked the male with dark brown hair and amber eyes. "Isn't that the last name of the form-," the man began Syrus saw Hayden tense up and keep his head down, shaking a bit. Syrus glared at his friend, shaking his head for him to shut up.

"Hayden…Hayden, it's okay…" Alicia stood beside Hayden. "Here, come sit," she suggested as she led him over to the table quietly while the friends just watched. Hayden sat down in the green chair, instantly pulling his legs to his chest and keeping his head down.

"And the answer to your question, Evan; is yes. Hayden is his son…" Syrus said quietly. "Don't bring it up," he warned. Syrus sat next to Hayden on his other side. "You wanna eat, cuz?" Hayden shook his head but lifted it a little, revealing his green eyes to the friends; they saw the pain resting behind his hues. The group figured on their own that the death of Hayden's parents was still pretty fresh and painful to Hayden. After all; it had only been 4 months.

"Come on, it's alright. Everyone here is a friend; you don't have to be nervous," Alicia coaxed. "It's okay, relax a bit; you're safe," Hayden loosened his arms and let his legs touch the floor, but remained sitting back.

"Hi!" said the girl with dark brown hair and green eyes. "I'm Hailey Bazirk, and this is my older brother, Devon," she introduced. Hayden didn't reply or take his eye off the table. Hailey looked at Syrus or Alicia, not understanding.

"Ease up, Hailey; it's only his first day…He's still adjusting," came another voice that made Hayden glance up to see who it belonged to. A male directly across from him with black hair and green eyes. "Hey, I'm Trayden Raseri. Welcome to Berk High," he greeted.

"Thanks," Hayden finally spoke.

"You're welcome," Treyden smiled. "It's cool to meet you," he added. "If you're family of Sy and Ali; then you're a friend to us, so don't be nervous. We don't bite," Hayden didn't say anything. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone," Trayden offered as Hayden looked up a little more. "On my left down the seats is Bryan Grimborn, Alyssa Hofferson, Rylee, and Tyler Thorston; then Evan Trapp. On my right is Hailey Bazirk, Devon Bazirk, and Ford Ingerman. Next to Alicia is Katie Grimborn; Bryan's younger sister, and beside Syrus is Mindy Guarder,"

"Hi…" Hayden said quietly.

"I know, a bit overwhelming. Don't you worry, with a little time you'll come to love us," Trayden chuckled. No response again.

"So…What's your schedule like?" Ford decided to ask. Hayden didn't say anything, but he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and set it on the table. Syrus picked it up and unfolded it.

"Hey, that's awesome, cuz; you're with all of us," Syrus smiled.

"Y-Your mom asked the receptionist to put me with you and Alicia…" Hayden stated with his head down.

"Well, we all have the same schedule. Except for Evan and Devon; they don't go here, but come to visit during lunch hour and sometimes in the morning or after school for pick up," Trayden mentioned.

"I come to see my sister, and wife," Devon said.

"Devon is married to Nurse Miya," Hailey beamed. "They got married in July,"

"And I'm dating Rylee," Evan added in. Hayden nodded, showing he heard and understood.

"You wanna tell us about yourself?" Alyssa wondered. Hayden didn't respond. "I, uh, I asked you something,"

"He doesn't have to talk if he doesn't want to, Alyssa," Trayden informed. "I'm sure he'll come around with some time,"

"Yeah, he'll have a good time like the rest of us do. Am I right, Hayden?" Tyler grinned, raising his hand up to try and get Hayden to high-five him.

"Ty, no! Don't!" Alicia said quickly. But it was too late. Hayden reacted instantly by flinching; his eyes widened and showed fear. Hayden began breathing hard, shaking, drawing his legs up to his chest and hiding his face against his knees. However, a first for Syrus and Alicia was to see Hayden start rocking back and forth in the chair.

"Stop…Make it stop…" Hayden desperately pleaded. "W-Wanna go home…I wanna go home…"

"Take him out of the room Sy," Alicia ordered.

"Hayden…Hayden, it's okay…Come on," Syrus tried, his hand on Hayden's arm. Hayden jerked hard, shaking more violently. "No good; we can't touch him when he's like this…" Syrus reminded.

"What's…Going on?" Bryan asked.

"Syrus, he's sweating and gasping for air," Alicia informed. "It's a panic attack. Tyler raising his hand up triggered it…"

"How did me trying to get a high-five cause this?" Tyler asked.

"Hayden…" Alicia said softly. "Hey…Ssh…It's okay. You're alright; you're safe…Breathe. Relax…" Hayden's shaking began to subside a little, and he lifted his head a bit, still looking terrified. "See…It's alright. Easy now…Go with Syrus, okay? Step out and calm down," Hayden managed a nod.

"Come on, cuz," Syrus helped Hayden up and led him out of the room as the friends looked at Alicia for answers.

"Start talking," Hailey demanded.

"Look…All you need to know is that Hayden has been through hell since his parents died. You gotta be careful with everything you say and do around him, or he's just going to freak out like you saw," Alicia informed.

"But…How did Tyler going in for a high-five cause all that?" Ford asked.

"I can't go into a lot of detail; Hayden should have been placed with my family right away after his parents died…But a falling out between our dads might have been the reason we weren't the first choice in homes," Alicia said. Syrus returned.

"He's with Nurse Miya, trying to calm down," Syrus stated. "Hayden is in a really fragile state right now,"

"Depression?" Trayden inquired seriously.

Alicia and Syrus nodded. "Hayden is diagnosed with Clinical Depression, Anxiety…He's quiet, reserved, jumpy, nervous, withdrawn, easily startled, shy, and untrusting of new people. He doesn't even trust my family fully, but we've established enough that he's been told he'll be safe, unlike the other places," Alicia frowned.

"You gotta be really careful with what you do around Hayden. You can't raise your hands to him at all, you can't sneak up on him…You can't talk about his parents; he suffers from nightmares, flashbacks…He's just a mess, closed off, and basically shut down from the world around him. He's on meds, but…I mean; he barely talks to us or even his psychiatrist," Alicia mentioned.

"We're doing what we can to help him through everything," Syrus said. "But as you can see; it's not that easy. This is what Alicia and I were talking about this morning…This was the _family_ thing that came up, and now we're just trying to help Hayden feel safe and okay again,"

"Well, we're your friends," Mindy put her hand on Syrus's arm. "We'll help if we can,"

"Absolutely. With enough people; he'll start feeling safe and maybe open up a bit," Katie nodded.

"Thanks, guys," Alicia sighed softly.

"Seriously, we appreciate it," Syrus nodded. The friends nodded; they would do what they could and try to help in Syrus and Alicia's venture to get Hayden able to open up, trust, and feel safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Second Chance**

Chapter III

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Tuesday, 1/2/2018; 6:50 am]  
[Berk, Barbarchi Isle; Berk High School]

Through the rest of October, November, and December; there was no change in Hayden's depressions despite the maximum efforts provided by not only the Jorgenson family but the friends of Syrus and Alicia too. On Halloween, the 31st of October; Hayden stayed at the house while the others went out to a Halloween party at Bryan's home. Hayden spent the night in his little nook of a room on his bed looking at pictures of his parents and himself. Hayden went through some crying episodes and flashback of the night his parents were murdered, but otherwise, was fast asleep by the time Syrus and Alicia returned home at 10:30 pm since it was one, before curfew, and two, a school night.

With November; things remained the same. Hayden was quiet, only spoke if he had to; the rest was just nods. Hayden continued to sit with his cousins and their friends at lunch, but he only ate his food and didn't take part in the conversations. The worst part of November was Thanksgiving; it was his first one without his folks, and it hit hard. Hayden refused to eat all day despite the desperate attempts for him to at least have a bowl of cereal or sandwich. Hayden didn't talk; he barely left his bed unless it was for the bathroom. On the bed; Hayden just kept his knees pulled up to his chest and hid his face, some moments he cried silently, and others; he just stared blankly at his door curtain. Hayden did eat the next day, but it was still worrying for the family as Hayden seemed worse the first few days after Thanksgiving had passed.

In December, Hayden was no better. Just like with Thanksgiving; Hayden didn't take part in Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. Hayden didn't eat again, and he refused to leave the basement. The Jorgensons did get Hayden the gift of a working cell phone; they turned his back on when Syrus and Alicia revealed that Hayden could only use his on wifi. Hayden managed a thank you to them, but it was soft and filled with sadness and pain. The first thing Hayden did was call the landline at his parents' place; he was able to hear his mother and father's voices. Hayden broke down crying, and Syrus reported later that night; Hayden fell asleep after calling it again and saying; _I miss you_. The only other major event in December had been before Christmas Break; it was midterm exams. Shockingly; Hayden passed everything with A's.

Now, it was January; the new year of 2018 had begun. Hayden didn't take part in the New Year's Eve party held at Trayden's house. Hayden learned it was some sleepover because Syrus and Alicia didn't come home that night, but they showed up the next morning around 11 am. Hayden spent the night alone in his room, but Winter Vacation was over, and it was back to school today, the 2nd of January. Hayden rode the bus with Syrus and Alicia to school; he was quiet and never spoke, just kept his head down and minded his own business. Reaching the school; Syrus, Alicia, and Hayden deboarded and went to the breezeway in C-Hall to meet with the friends.

"Well, back to school until what? April?" Alyssa said.

"Yeah, but whatever," Rylee mentioned.

"Not like the work is hard," Ford shrugged.

"Says you," Tyler remarked. "You have one of the highest GPA's in this school,"

"Heh, I think Hayden has him beat," Alicia giggled.

"He's only been here like, two months," Hailey informed.

"Hayden attended Archian Preparatory Academy before coming here," Syrus stated. The friends blinked. Archian Prep was the best school on the island, and it was a private one.

"Woah," Trayden smiled. "Good for you, Hayden," he stated. Hayden didn't move; he just stood against the wall with his head down. Hayden still didn't speak much. Treyden wished he could do more to help, but even his mother, who was a therapist said that you couldn't help someone who doesn't want to be helped, and the worst thing any of them could do was try to push Hayden before he was ready. All Treyden and his friends could do were try to include Hayden in their activities, let him know it was okay, and they wouldn't hurt him. And then be hopeful that Hayden would start to trust and open up to them.

The warning bell sounded at 6:58 am. "Guess it's time to get to class, guys," Bryan stated.

"See you at lunch," Evan said as he kissed Rylee lightly and Devon hugged Hailey. Hayden saw Alyssa embrace and kiss Bryan; Hayden knew they were dating too. Bryan was 19, going on 20 years old and a Senior this year, but was held back in Freshman Year for failing his classes. Heather was another student who stayed back for failing, but hers was due to her and Devon's father passing away overseas. Devon now took care of himself, Miya the school nurse, and Hailey. Hayden knew that Devon was four years older than him, so right now while Hayden would be turning 18 at the end of February, Devon would be turning 22 in March. And Evan; he was 22 as of December 2017. Hailey was currently 18 but would be 19 come June 2018.

Though Hayden didn't talk much; he was able to learn some birthdays and where everyone lived as conversation topics he assumed were supposed to be to try and get him to engage more. Hayden didn't care, but it was still information he retained by listening. The group, except for Bryan, reached the first-period class which was Language Arts in C-11. Hayden took his seat, pulled out his notebook, pen, and pencil; then sat there as the bell signaling for the class to begin at 7 am rang out through the halls. The teacher, Mason Fishers, stepped in and closed the door.

"Welcome back class. I hope everyone had a good holiday and have returned ready to learn!" Mason smiled. Hayden sighed, and it would be like this all day in every class; all he wanted to do was go back to the Jorgenson house and sleep. Hayden was exhausted, but there were times he couldn't sleep no matter what he did, and other times, all he would do is sleep. Today; he wanted to sleep.

 **. . .**

[11:25 pm]

The bell rang, signaling a class change. Syrus, Alicia, Hayden, and the friends were heading to the cafeteria for lunch hour. It hadn't gone noticed by the friends that Hayden seemed more depressed than usual.

"Sy? Is he okay?" Hailey inquired softly.

"I've told you guys what the deal is," Syrus mentioned.

"Yeah, but…He seems worse today, or maybe sick," Ford pointed out. Alicia moved back a bit to stand beside Hayden.

"Hayden? Are you alright?" Alicia questioned.

"M'fine…" Hayden mumbled. Alicia looked to the others, shrugging. Reaching the cafeteria, which was right across the hall; the group sat down. By 11:30 pm, Evan and Devon popped in to join them. As usual; the friends talked and had a good time eating their lunch, but Hayden had his head down on the table and ignored his food entirely.

"Do you want me to call Miya in to take a look at him?" Devon asked out of the blue. "I mean; I know he's got his _issues_ going on right now, but he looks exhausted and sick. Is he even awake? I haven't seen him move in the last 10 minutes that Evan and I have been here,"

Syrus looked over at Hayden; his eyes were closed, and his breathing was evened out. It honestly did look like he was sleeping. "Hayden?" Syrus asked. No response.

"It's part of the symptoms of Clinical Depression, Syrus," Trayden informed. Alicia and Syrus looked at him. Trayden turned his phone to show the Jorgenson siblings the symptoms of Clinical Depression; there was a pretty steep list of things that Hayden could experience. "Sometimes he'll want to eat, other times; he won't even care. Same with sleep," he added.

"He barely eats as it is," Alicia mentioned. "Thanksgiving he didn't anything all day, or into the next day; I think it was around dinner time when he finally had just a ham and cheese sandwich,"

"Christmas wasn't any different," Syrus sighed. "But we've been told countless times that we can't push him,"

"And you can't. Pushing Hayden before he's ready to do anything will make it worse. All any of us can do is continue to be here for him and try to show him everything is alright with us, or even your family," Trayden explained.

"Since when did you become an expert on depression?" Evan asked.

"Uh, my mother is a psychiatrist?" Trayden rolled his eyes. "Anyway…She said the best thing we can do is try to show him he's safe and that he can trust us. She also added that something like losing his parents would have likely diagnosed him with Reactive Depression, for it to be this bad…Something else had to have happened. So what aren't you telling us?"

"We said that Hayden's been through hell since the loss. We don't know everything, some of the homes he was in before coming to us weren't good to him; he was mistreated a lot. Hayden shut down after the first foster home according to his caseworker. Hayden doesn't talk in his psychiatry appointments," Alicia stated gently.

"I share the basement with him, and his nights are wicked hard. Nightmares, flashbacks…He has these random mood swings, most of them are just him sitting on his bed with his knees up and crying," Syrus said.

"That's part of Clinical Depression," Trayden stared at them. "The worst thing Hayden can do is hold in what he's been through, but at the same time, no one can make him talk. That has to be his choice. All we can do is let him know we're here and show him he can trust us," As Trayden said this; Hayden began to wake up a little and lift his head. "Hey, Hayden. How are you feeling?"

"Tired…" Hayden said quietly. Before anyone could try to talk to him again; a girl with short black hair, but some fell over her blue eyes, approached the table behind Hayden.

"Baby! Oh, I've missed you," the girl wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The others were confused; they thought that they couldn't just sneak up on Hayden like that. At first, Hayden tensed up, but the girl smiled broadly, hugging Hayden tightly; she went in to kiss his cheek. "You play along, or I'll make you regret it," she whispered in his ear. "I've been so worried,"

"Hi, Olivia…" Hayden greeted in a flat tone. "I'm okay. Sorry I worried you; things have been a little crazy since the move from the city to Berk…"

"I haven't heard from you, so I decided to come to visit," the girl, Olivia, replied.

"Hayden…Who is this?" Syrus asked.

"S-She's my…" Hayden began.

"I'm his girlfriend," Olivia informed, cutting Hayden off. "Tell them, Hayden…"

"Hayden," Trayden said. "Is she?"

Hayden nodded. But Trayden could feel that something wasn't right with this picture. This _Olivia_ seemed older than Hayden, and if she were his girlfriend, how was she allowed to leave school and come to see him? It didn't make sense to Trayden at all, and he could see Hayden's eyes staying down, almost afraid to speak now, which was different than the other times where Hayden looked like he had no interest in talking. "We've been together for almost two years," Olivia remarked. Again, Hayden didn't make any moves; he kept his head down. Olivia grabbed Hayden's hand quickly as Trayden saw Hayden flinch and close his eyes tightly. "Let's go, Hayden,"

"Hey, hey…It's lunch hour, and Hayden still needs to eat; he's not feeling well today," Syrus reminded. "And Hayden doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to,"

"He always wants to be with me, don't you, Hayden?" Trayden caught sight of Olivia squeezing Hayden's hand, making him wince a little. "I'll bring him back, so he has time to eat. I haven't seen my boyfriend in months, and I'll cheer him up,"

"Why don't you let him speak for himself," Bryan said. "Because from this angle, it doesn't look like he wants to go anywhere,"

"I agree," Alyssa remarked as Katie nodded in agreement.

"Hayden, do you want to come with me for a bit or stay here?" Olivia asked, getting closer to his ear and kissing it. "You tell them you want to. Let's go, now," she demanded him quietly, but the other's couldn't see what she said or hear it.

"I-I want to go with her," Hayden stated as he got up and Olivia pulled him with her to leave the lunch room.

"Does anyone else get the ridiculously strong feeling that whole scene was bullshit?" Evan asked. All of the friends nodded. Trayden didn't like it; Hayden looked scared to be around this girl, he didn't act all like a boyfriend who had been with a girl for two years. Hayden's eyes had almost been pleading for someone to help him. Trayden was going to get to the bottom of this; he didn't know why, but he had an overwhelming urge to get figure this out and help Hayden.

 **. . .**

[11:55 am]

 _ ***Sexual abuse/Lemon below warning***_

After being pulled out of the cafeteria and down F-Hall, Olivia became more forceful. "Hurry up," she demanded, gripping his wrist tightly and dragging him down G-Hall to where the locker rooms were. Olivia yanked him into the boy's side; then to single bathroom where she closed and locked the door after practically throwing Hayden inside. "What a naughty boy, trying to kill yourself to get away from me," she remarked. Hayden just kept his head down, nervous. Olivia shoved him hard. "You answer me when I'm talking to you," Hayden started shaking now. "Well, if you can't do as you're told; then I'm just going to have to punish you," she smirked.

"N-No…Please…" Hayden tried.

"I told you that you would never get rid of me," Olivia grinned. "Now, why don't you just be good and do what you know you have to," Hayden shook his head. "Excuse me?"

"N-No…I-I don't want to," Hayden stammered.

"I don't care what you want," Olivia glared, shoving Hayden against the wall as Hayden whimpered out, falling a bit and cowering. "Oh, cut the shit," she ordered. "Let's go; I don't have all day," Olivia leaned against the wall, raising her skirt up and then shifting her underwear off to the side. "Do it,"

"N-No…" Hayden said.

"I fail to see where I gave you a choice. On your knees," Olivia remarked coldly as she grabbed a fistful of his auburn hair, pulling his face towards her nether regions. Hayden tried to jerk away and turned his head. "You will do it, or I will ride your cock until you cum, and say you raped me," she warned. Hayden tensed instantly as Olivia smirked. Hayden felt tears form in his eyes as he got on his knees and faced Olivia's pussy before extended his tongue to start licking up and down.

Olivia never let go of his hair as she smiled and breathed out. "That's a good boy…" Olivia praised gently. "Now, let's not take too much time; you don't want to be late to your next class, do you?" Hayden shook his head. "I thought so, now speed it up," she demanded. Hayden closed his eyes tightly, hating it, but pressed his face in more, licking up and down the folds fast before pushing his tongue between them. "Mmm…That's it," Olivia stated.

Hayden's tongue pushed into her core as Olivia moaned. "You know what I like, don't you?" Olivia asked as Hayden nodded and ran his tongue over her clit a few times; then began sucking on it gently. "Mmm, yeah," she moaned again. "Use your fingers," she ordered. Hayden used his left hand, putting up two fingers and slipping them inside Olivia's core slowly before beginning to move them in and out. "Ah, that's it…" she panted. "Yeah…" she breathed out as Hayden continued using his tongue on her clit and fingered her. "Faster," Hayden did so. "Harder…I'm almost there," Hayden did what he was told, just wanting it to be over.

"Yeah…Yeah…That's it, Hayden…Gods, yes…Little more…" Olivia urged. Suddenly, she peaked and slid down the wall a bit as she released. Olivia moaned, smiling as she took deep breaths. "What a good boy you are…" Olivia encouraged, letting go of Hayden's hair and stroking it a bit. "I think you've earned a reward," she added as Hayden pulled his face back and withdrew his fingers.

"I-I don't want one…" Hayden mumbled sadly.

"Don't be silly, Hayden. I told you as long as you do a good job; I'll reward you," Olivia said softly. "Lay down," Not wanting to get yelled at or hurt; Hayden did what he was told. Olivia unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down on Hayden's pants; she drew them down as Hayden flinched a little. "Oh, what's this…You're already hard?" Hayden looked away; he hated it. He hated that something like this was able to get him hard. "You're a dirty little boy; getting an erection while eating out your older sister. You like it…Don't you? You like sucking my pussy. Tell me, little brother…Tell me you like it,"

"I-I like it…" Hayden replied; he didn't, but if it got this over with that much faster; he'd say anything.

"Yeah? I bet you wanna cum, don't you?" Olivia asked. "You wanna cum?" Hayden nodded. "Tell me you want it," she ordered.

"I-I want it. I-I want you to ride me so I can cum," Hayden said. This is how it was with Olivia; she was his foster sister from the last family he stayed with. Olivia only used him for sexual pleasure, but she had threatened to call rape if he didn't do exactly as she said. Olivia smirked as she moved her underwear to the side, hovering over his cock.

"Beg me," Olivia demanded.

"Please…Please fuck me, sis? Make me cum…I want you to make me cum…" Hayden pleaded convincingly. Olivia lowered herself on his length as she moaned out and Hayden closed his eyes tightly. Olivia wasted no time beginning to rock her hips back and forth fast. Hayden didn't want this; he didn't want to cum, and he hated that he was being forced to enjoy it. Hayden despised that this was basically rape and that it still felt good.

"Oh…You're so deep, Hayden…Mm!" Olivia moaned. "What…A naughty boy. I'm your sister…And you're begging me to make you cum with my pussy…" she panted. "I guess we better hurry up, it's already 12:15…" she grinned as she starts rocking harder and faster. "I'm gonna cum again…" she leaned down and kissed him. Hayden felt tears slip from his eyes as his release drew closer. "Oh yeah…Mmm, Hayden…You love this, don't you? You like being inside me, don't you?"

"Ye-Yes…" Hayden said. Olivia tightened her walls on his cock as Hayden tensed.

"Oh…You're about to cum, aren't you?" Olivia smirked. Hayden nodded. Olivia bounced up and down a few more times as she peaked again. "Ah! I'm cumming…" Hayden closed his eyes tightly when she did. "Stop holding back. Cum," she ordered. Hayden didn't want to. Olivia started moving faster and harder again. "Cum," she said again. Hayden tried to hold back until she tightened once more and his eyes snapped open. "That's it…Cum, little brother…Fill your sister's pussy with your seed,"

"No…No! No, I don't want to cum inside!" Hayden protested, trying to push her back. Olivia laughed. "Get off…Please, get off!" he begged. Olivia backhanded him across the face as Hayden felt more tears falling. Olivia held his arms down, still riding him. "No…No! Please!…I-I don't want to cum in-inside!" Hayden tried to fight her off. Olivia smirked again, adjusting her legs so that Hayden would be deeper inside her. Hayden's hips bucked upward.

"That's it…That's it…Cum for me. Don't fight it," Olivia urged. Hayden cried, shaking his head side to side, but no matter how hard he tried; he couldn't fight Olivia back or the pent-up feeling of trying to hold back cumming. Hayden whimpered as he let go after Olivia tightened again. Hayden bucked his hips again, releasing hard and fast within. "A-Ah! Yes…!" Olivia moaned, feeling Hayden's cock twitch inside her. Hayden's body went limp as Olivia released his arms and she stood up, fixing her underwear and skirt. "Aren't things better when you do as your told? I'll see you in a few days, and you better not fight me next time or I'll make it worse," Olivia briskly left the room.

Hayden sobbed; he cleaned up a little, fixing his boxers and jeans before shifting back into the corner of the bathroom with his knees up and head down, crying and shaking. The bell rang, but Hayden refused to move from his spot; he didn't want to go anywhere or see anyone. All Hayden wanted was to go back to his aunt and uncle's house and be alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Second Chance**

Chapter IV

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 1/5/2018; 11:45 am]  
[Berk, Barbarchi Isle; Berk High School]

After what happened on the 2nd; Trayden was sure that something happened to Hayden after Olivia pulled him away from the cafeteria. Hayden never returned to lunch, and was found by the gym teacher, Thomas Wington who called for Miya, the school nurse to come and get Hayden out; then help him calm down. Hayden remained in the nurse's office the rest of Tuesday. Miya informed the history teacher, Milton Fungis that Hayden was with her and not feeling well. This message was then passed to the Study Hall advisor, Magnilda Ramirez. At the end of the day; Syrus and Alicia went to get Hayden from Miya before the 3 of them left on their bus. Trayden messaged Syrus later that night and asked if Hayden was alright; Syrus reported that Hayden had been in his room all night, and never ate his lunch from earlier, or dinner.

Trayden didn't like it one bit because Hayden seemed more scared than anything else now. It was Friday and Trayden could see that Hayden was just silently eating bits of his food.

"Hayden? Are you okay?" Katie asked softly. Hayden nodded but said nothing while eating his sandwich; it appeared that's all he brought. A sandwich and a water bottle. Hayden's cell phone vibrated as Trayden caught a glimpse of the contact and message.

 _ **298-307-1988, 11:47 am  
I'm here, let's go. Don't make me wait or else.**_

 _Is that Olivia texting him?_ Trayden thought. _Bit forceful and demanding of a girlfriend to say_. However, Hayden put his stuff away and get up.

"Where ya going, cuz?" Alicia wondered.

"Bathroom, and nurse after," Hayden replied in a flat tone.

"Not feeling well?" Devon inquired. "I can text Miya and have her get something ready for you,"

Hayden shook his head. "See you in History," then he left the lunchroom quickly, heading into F-Hall out the side doors. Trayden noticed that Hayden didn't exit out and head down A-Hall, which is where the bathroom and nurse's office would be. Hayden continued farther down where G-Hall would be, and Trayden thought that was a bit odd.

 **. . .**

[11:50 am]

 _ ***Sexual abuse/Lemon below warning***_

Hayden saw Olivia waiting for him on the corner. "Took you long enough," Hayden didn't say anything. "Let's go," she ordered. Hayden just followed her towards boy's locker room, right back to the same spot as on Tuesday. Olivia locked the door and grinned a little. "Now…Are you going to give me a hard time like 3 days ago?" Hayden shook his head to her, not wanting to make her mad and get hit. "Good boy. Now come," she ordered. Hayden walked towards her as Olivia pushed him against the wall and unbuttoned his pants, then pulled the zipper down. Olivia drew the pants down quickly and looked at Hunter's flaccid penis.

"Lay down," Hayden did what he was told as Olivia adjusted her skirt and let her panties sit on one side of her leg while crouching down over his face. "I want you to eat me out and masturbate while you do it," Olivia said. Hayden hesitated. "Now," she demanded. Hayden flinched in fear of being hurt as he started eating Olivia out and she smiled; then moaned. "That's the way…" she breathed out. "Start masturbating; I want to watch," she remarked. Hayden didn't want to, but he felt Olivia shift her heel into his right side, and he winced. Hayden reached his hand down to his cock, lightly touching and stroking it.

"Hurry up; I don't have all day, and neither do you," Olivia snapped. Hayden began licking Olivia's pussy faster, tonguing at her entrance and reaching it up to get at her clit. Hayden held his cock in his hand, bringing his hand back and forth; beginning to harden. Hayden didn't want this at all, but the faster he did it; the faster he could get it over with. "Mm…Yeah!" Olivia moaned. "Is the taste of my pussy what's making you hard?" Hayden didn't answer; he just kept doing what he was. Olivia shifted, so she was on her knees now, and practically sitting on Hayden's face.

"You close like me, baby?" Olivia asked. Truthfully, no, Hayden wasn't close at all. "You better cum when I do," she warned. Hayden felt tears prick his eyes as he continued. "Oh! Hayden…Yes…More…I'm almost there," Hayden tried to stroke himself faster and harder to cum with her, but it just wasn't working. "Ah! Yes, yes…Right there! Mm, Hayden!" she climaxed quickly. "You naughty boy, you didn't finish when I did,"

"I-I couldn't get there…I-I'm sorry…" Hayden panicked.

"Oh, it's okay, babe…I bet it's hard to make yourself cum; you just can't stand doing when it's not my pussy, right?" Olivia smirked as she lifted off his face then moved his hand away as she lowered herself on him. Hayden winced a bit. "Don't worry…Sis will help you out," she laughed a little.

"Pl-Please don't make me cum in you again…?" Hayden asked. Olivia never answered as she started rocking her hips back and forth on him. Hayden's arms were pinned under her kneecaps as she began going faster and harder. Hayden felt a few tears slip from his eyes knowing Olivia wasn't going to let him pull out. "Please…I-I don't want to cum inside; y-you're gonna end up pregnant," Hayden tried again.

"What do you care?" Olivia grinned. "Your only job and requirement is to do as I say when I say it,"

"N-No…Please…" Hayden begged as he felt his release coming. Olivia smirked, not stopping. "No…No…" he whimpered. Unable to hold back; Hayden's hips bucked up, and he came inside. Hayden cried as Olivia pulled off and cleaned up a bit, fixing her underwear and skirt. "Get up," she demanded. Hayden got up; then wiped his cock clean with a little toilet paper before fixing his boxers and pants.

 _ ***Abuse/Lemon End***_

Olivia grabbed his wrist and dragged him out and back to the cafeteria as it was only 12:10 pm. Olivia led Hayden back to the group of friends; everyone eyeing her suspiciously. They all knew something wasn't right but didn't want to upset Hayden, so they stayed quiet.

"Made it back before lunch ended," Syrus said. Hayden nodded as he sat down in his chair and Olivia scooted herself into his lap. Hayden knew she wanted him to hold onto her, so he did.

"How are you feeling?" Alyssa wondered.

"Okay," Hayden replied.

"He's fine now that I'm here; I'm the only person who can make him feel better after what happened," Olivia remarked. Trayden didn't like this bitch. And yes, that's what he thought of her. If Hayden really felt any kind of better than he would look happier than when he left 15 minutes ago, and he looks like he's on the verge of crying. Trayden could see the slight watermarks on Hayden's face, showing that Hayden had cried recently.

"Well, then aren't we lucky you're around," Heather said sarcastically. Olivia huffed at the comment as she cupped Hayden's face and kissed him deeply. Hayden shut his eyes tightly and returned the action, but he hated it. Trayden felt an overwhelming sense to protect Hayden, and he wasn't going to ignore it.

"You can't do that," Trayden stated firmly.

"I can't make out with my boyfriend?" Olivia said questioningly. "Who made you boss?"

"The rules of this school; no PDA in the form of anything other than hugs, holding hands, and a peck on the cheek or lips," Trayden informed.

"I feel like you're making that up," Olivia snarked back.

"He's actually not," Rylee spoke up.

"Yeah, it's right in the handbook. You don't go here, so we don't expect you to know. But you're gonna get Hayden into trouble," Ford added.

"You'd be a fool to continue when the office is right there," Trayden said. "And Hayden is our friend, so we're not going to let you get him written up for breaking a rule,"

"Whatever, losers. Just butt out," Olivia turned her head from them. "Come on, Hayden," Olivia got up to lead him away again. Hayden didn't move. "Hayden, let's go,"

 _I'm going to regret this._ Hayden thought, but he wasn't going to let Olivia talk that way to Syrus and Alicia's friends. "Leave them alone," Hayden stated, shocking everyone. "And I don't want to leave again," he pulled his hand from hers.

"Ex-Excuse me?" Olivia asked.

"I said; leave them alone," Hayden repeated, looking up at her now. "Leave my cousins and their friends alone, Olivia. They haven't done anything to you, so back off,"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Olivia glared.

"I'm talking to you. I don't care if you want to be a snobby, rude bitch to me; I've grown used to it, but leave my family and friends alone," Hayden responded coldly. "Why don't you go? Lunch is almost over anyway," he added.

"You and I will discuss this later," Olivia huffed, stalking out of the room. Hayden drew his knees up to his chest and closed his eyes.

"Hey, thanks for that," Trayden mentioned. Hayden looked at him and gave a single nod. Hayden felt his phone vibrate as he pulled it from his pocket and glanced at the message.

 _ **298-307-1988, 12:13 pm  
You're going to regret talking that way to me.**_

Hayden put his phone away and sighed heavily. Olivia was going to hurt him for what he did, but Hayden couldn't do nothing. His cousins and their friends had never done anything to deserve being treated that way by Olivia. Hayden just wanted this day over, and wait for the impending _punishment_ he would receive from Olivia.

 **. . .**

[Wednesday, 1/31/2018; 12:05 pm]  
[Berk High School]

Hayden was definitely worse with Olivia around; the friends were absolutely sure of it after what happened on the 5th. Olivia still came to the school once or twice a week and summoned Hayden to leave lunch and go with her. The friends had tried a few times to tell Hayden he didn't have to if he didn't want, but Hayden went anyway. The most shocking development was Hayden standing up for them when Olivia called the friends losers and spoke rudely. Hayden was the shiest, most quiet person they knew, but he said something to his girlfriend anyway. However, Trayden wasn't buying that anymore; that Olivia was Hayden's girlfriend.

Trayden had seen too much to prove otherwise. First off, Olivia wasn't even a saved contact in Hayden's phone; it was just her number. Secondly, Olivia was far too demanding, and any man in his right mind would bail because of a bossy woman. Third, Hayden was nervous and scared when Olivia got too close to him. Trayden recognized this particular sign as someone trapped in an abusive relationship who was afraid to speak up in fear of getting hurt but wanted help. Fourth, Hayden sometimes sported marks on his face that he tried to hide by keeping his head down. There was no way Olivia was Hayden's girlfriend; Trayden knew he couldn't push Hayden to talk or just announce it without proof.

Trayden needed to catch Olivia in the act. Unfortunately, whenever Hayden left the lunch room; he disappeared out of sight just as fast, and Trayden couldn't trail him. Nor could Trayden wander the halls and look either. First, Trayden needed to find where they were going, and then after that; Trayden felt he had to know what they were doing. Another part of him wanted to know who this girl was because like he first believed; Olivia couldn't be 17 and leaving her own school to come to see Hayden; the office would catch it and tell her she needed to have an adult. So Olivia had to be at least 18 to gain entry, and she was clearly using the girlfriend card to see Hayden during lunch as Evan and Devon did to see their girlfriends.

All month this had been happening, and Trayden was ready to follow them. So far, Olivia hadn't shown up, and Hayden looked depressed as ever. And also; he looked like he was in pain.

"Come on, Hayden…You gotta eat something," Alicia tried, pulling Trayden from his thought. Still, Hayden sat in his chair with his knees up. Alicia sighed.

"You need to eat, cuz. Mom is getting ready to take you to the doctors," Syrus stated.

"Just not hungry right now…" Hayden mumbled. "Wanna sleep," he added.

"I know you're tired, but try to eat," Syrus offered. Hayden shook his head. Something Trayden noticed was that Hayden's arms were around his stomach and he was cringing a little.

"He's barely eaten anything since Monday…" Alicia told the curious friends.

"Hang on," Trayden told them as he looked at the auburn-haired teen across from him. "Hayden is your stomach bothering you?" Hayden glanced up a bit, nodding his head. Trayden stood up and leaned over the table; his hand outstretched to Hayden, which made him flinch back quickly. "It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you," he soothed. Trayden put his hand to Hayden's forehead, then his cheek before sitting back. "He's sick,"

"A-Are you sure?" Katie asked.

"He's holding his stomach, said it's bothering him. Hayden is tired, low appetite, and slight fever. Trust me, he's sick," Trayden informed. "Hayden, why don't you go lie down in Miya's office for a bit?"

Hayden shook his head. "Only 15 minutes left before class…" he groaned.

"Mr. Fungis will deal with it; your health comes first and foremost," Syrus stated.

"I'll take him. I wanna see Miya before lunch is over since she had a few patients when I arrived at 11:30," Devon offered.

"Go with him, Hayden; it's okay. We'll get whatever work you miss, and it's not like you're grades will suffer," Alicia said gently. Hayden lowered his head again.

"Hurts to move from this position…" Hayden moaned a little. Trayden got up and moved between Alicia and Hayden.

"Watch out," Trayden said to Alicia as she got up and moved out of the way. Trayden moved her chair as he got his arm behind Hayden's back, and another one under his legs. Trayden slowly lifted Hayden into his arms. "How does this feel?"

"O-Okay…" Hayden replied.

"Devon, the cafeteria door, please?" Trayden asked. Devon got up, giving Hailey a quick hug as Trayden carried Hayden out of the lunchroom and down A-Hall to Miya's office. Devon got that door as Trayden walked inside, carefully setting Hayden on the bed.

"What's this? Is he alright?" Miya got to her feet.

"Hayden isn't feeling well with a slight temperature and said it hurt to move from the position he was in. Trayden carried him to keep the stomach pain down," Devon explained. Hayden whimpered a little as Trayden rubbed his back. Miya got close to wave the thermometer across Hayden's forehead as it beeped.

"100.2," Miya stated. "I'll give him something for the fever and pain; then it's best if he stays to rest a bit. I can see the exhaustion in his eyes," she added while moving to the medicine cabinet to get a few things. "Head back to lunch, Mr. Raseri, gather Hayden's bag for him?"

"Sure thing," Trayden nodded as he got up and left, returning to the cafeteria.

"Where's Hayden?" Bryan asked.

"Fever, Miya wants him resting in her office for now. I'm just getting his bag," Trayden replied while grabbing the backpack and leaving the room once more. Trayden didn't understand by he felt he needed to do these little _extra_ things he was doing for Hayden, but the only conclusion he could safely come to was that he was developing feelings for Hayden. Trayden wasn't sure how deep they ran now or if they'd become more later. However, Trayden did know that Hayden was suffering a lot and he wanted to be the one to try and help Hayden recover from it all, so that's exactly what he was going to do from now on.

 **. . .**

[Thursday, 2/8/2018; 11:20 am]

Hayden ended up sick until the following week and returned to school on Monday the 5th of February. Olivia hadn't shown at all on Wednesday, Thursday, or Friday. Trayden apparently missed his chance on the 6th when Olivia did show up to see Hayden since Trayden had to leave for a doctor's appointment. Today, Trayden would follow Olivia today if she showed up, and he would figure out who she was and what she was dragging Hayden away for every couple of days.

Currently, the group was on their way to lunch. Shockingly, Olivia stood at the office window, signing in. After getting her visitor pass; she faced the group of friends.

"Hayden, hi baby," Olivia greeted cheerfully. Hayden looked her way, then sighed almost. Trayden watched Hayden leave the group and stand with Olivia.

"Cuz, come on. Lunch is just starting. Eat first," Syrus said.

"Obviously he's fine not eating right now," Olivia remarked. "Come on, Hayden," she held his hand and pulled him away as the group continued forward into the cafeteria while Trayden watched closely at Olivia's path and actions. She was grabbing Hiccup's arm, leaning close to him and it looked like she was angry and whispering the scolding. Treyden got an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach as he saw Hayden keeping his head down, flinching every few seconds, and beginning to shake.

"Tray, come on," Syrus stated.

"Yeah, I'll catch up in a sec. Just gonna use the bathroom first," Trayden smiled. The friends continued on as Trayden saw Olivia take Hiccup down F-Hall. Trayden decided to follow them; getting down the hall, though, Trayden couldn't find them. "Trayden looked around and noticed there was only one other hall for them to go out of sight so quickly. G-Hall. Trayden moved down it and looked around. Trayden check inside the weight room, but those lights were off, and the door was locked. Trayden peered on the left side of the hallway; the only two places left were the locker rooms.

Praying to Odin that he didn't get caught; Trayden poked his head into the girl's first. "Hayden?" he whispered. Trayden moved inside more and peered around. There was no movement or sound coming from in this space, but Trayden checked anyway. After 3 minutes; he was satisfied that Hayden and Olivia weren't in the girl's locker room. That left the boy's one to check, so Trayden left the girl's and walked down to the boy's. Trayden walked inside, less carefully since he wouldn't be in trouble if caught in here by a teacher; he could just say he was looking for his phone or something since he had gym class right before lunch.

Trayden walked through the area, just as he was about to call Hayden's name; he heard the sound of a moan. Trayden's eyes snapped to the single bathroom that was near the doors which would lead into the gymnasium from the locker rooms. Trayden moved to the door and listened closely.

"What a good boy you are…" Trayden's eyes widened; that was Olivia's voice. "Aren't things easier when you just do as you're told?" she said next.

 _What the hell is she going on about?_ Trayden wondered.

"For a while back in January; I thought I was going to have to re-train you to listen and follow orders," Olivia laughed a little. "But seems like you don't put up much of a fight anymore," she added. "I'm starting to think you like it. Now…I came early so we could have more fun and not have to rush. Why don't you come over here and fuck me?"

 _What the fuck?_ Trayden thought. Trayden knew it could cause trouble, but this couldn't continue. Trayden pulled out his phone and found the recorder application; tapping it, he set it to start.

"Y-You always do that to me," Hayden replied, his tone clearly shaken.

"Yes, but this time; I want you to do me," Olivia stated. "So get over here and put your cock inside me or else,"

"I-I don't want to," Hayden said. There was a hard smack.

"Wrong answer," Olivia said coldly. The sound of Hayden crying out in pain and whimpering was heard. "Obviously you need to be taught how to behave," she sneered. There was a little shuffling. "Do it, now," Hayden cried lightly from within. Troy heard enough as he put the phone in his pocket and barged through the door. All he laid eyes on was the sight of Hayden on his knees in front of Olivia who was against the wall with one leg on the metal bar and gripping Hayden's hair in her fist and holding his face at her pussy. Hayden was crying, shaking, and very clearly didn't want any part of this. Nothing but protectiveness and rage took over Trayden's body.


	5. Chapter 5

**My Second Chance**

Chapter V

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Thursday, 2/8/2018; 11:30 am]  
[Berk High School]

Trayden couldn't believe what he was seeing, and he also couldn't understand the unyielding rage that coursed through his body. Hayden was shaking violently and crying as Olivia only stared; she lowered her leg and let got of Hayden before shoving him off to the side. Olivia fixed her skirt and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want? We're busy," Olivia stated.

"Hayden, come here," Trayden told him.

"You stay put," Olivia ordered as Hayden cowered at her tone, closing his eyes.

"You don't tell him what to do," Trayden glared.

"Look, my boyfriend and I are just having a little fun," Olivia said.

"Not from where I'm standing; you were making him eat you out by holding his hair. He's shaking and crying for Odin's sake!" Trayden remarked. "You demanded that he start fucking you; I was right outside the door,"

"That's just how we are; he likes things rough and being dominated by a woman. It turns him on," Olivia shrugged.

"And him cowering in fear and crying is part of the act?" Trayden asked.

"Of course," Olivia responded.

"I really hope you don't think I'm that stupid," Trayden scoffed, but his eyes fell on Hayden.

"Tell him, Hayden," Olivia ordered calmly. Hayden didn't talk; he was scared. "Tell your friend that we do this all the time,"

"Oh, something tells me this is exactly what's been happening since you showed up in January," Trayden said. "I know bullshit when I see it, but me and my friends called it last month when you hauled Hayden out of the cafeteria," he added as his eyes fell on Hayden.

"He wants me; he asks me to come so we can get off," Olivia sighed.

"I seriously doubt this," Trayden huffed. "Hayden. Is this what you want?"

Hayden shook his head. "N-No; i-it's not,"

"Hayden, don't-," Olivia started.

"You shut your mouth and let him talk!" Trayden glared hard. "Does she do this every time you two are alone?"

"Yes…" Hayden said.

"Why you little-," Olivia turned to strike Hayden, but Trayden stepped in front and stopped her hand. Hayden quickly looked up at Trayden.

"Don't you dare touch him again," Trayden warned coldly. "Hayden, get up and stay behind me," Hayden slowly got up and kept his head down.

"Let go of me!" Olivia demanded. Trayden let go of her wrist and kept his eyes on her.

"Hayden, is she even your girlfriend?" Trayden asked.

"No…" Hayden replied.

"Who is she?" Trayden pushed. Hayden was quiet as his eyes met Olivia's. "Ignore her; she won't hurt you anymore. I will make sure of it," Trayden informed. "You need to tell me the truth, Hayden. Who is this girl?"

"Sh-She's my for-former foster si-sister…" Hayden replied in a cracked tone.

"Has this been what she does when she takes you out of the cafeteria every time she comes to the school? Does she always make you perform sexual acts on her and hurt you if you don't?" Trayden inquired.

"Yes…" Hayden said.

"And how old is she?" Trayden forced himself to ask, despite the minor shock of the first reply he got.

"Tw-Twenty…" Hayden cried a bit. Trayden glared at Olivia.

"Do not move," Trayden stood in front of the door, keeping Hayden near him and out of Olivia's range. Trayden pulled his phone out of his pocket and ended the recording before dialing Syrus's cell phone number. "Syrus, call your parents and get Miss. Mayden. We're in the boy's locker room; I have Hayden with me, and Olivia is cornered. You can tell all of them that Olivia has been sexually abusing Hayden since January or possibly longer. And do not bring our friends; you, Alicia, and the others I mentioned,"

Not more than 10 minutes later; Syrus and Alicia bolted in with Amy right behind them; then Aaron, and Miya.

"What is going on?" Aaron demanded.

"This girl has been coming every few days to see Hayden. She pulls him from lunch and brings him back here to make him perform sexual acts on her, and if Hayden doesn't do what she says; she hits him," Trayden said as he could see Hayden didn't want to talk and Trayden didn't blame him after all this.

"This is absurd!" Olivia stated moving towards Hayden, which made him cower more. "Hayden, tell them the truth!"

"I told you not to come near him again! You shut your fucking mouth and stay back from Hayden," Trayden warned as Hayden hit his knees, holding himself tightly. "Don't even try to lie your way out of this; I have our entire conversation on recording," Trayden got a bit lower and wrapped an arm around him. "Ssh; it's alright. I've got you," Trayden soothed as Hayden held onto him.

"Aaron, call the police," Amy stated.

"Our dad is already an officer of Berk Police, and he's on his way with mom right now," Alicia informed.

"No…I'll call my dad," Trayden said coldly.

" _Hello?"_ came a voice.

"Dad, it's Tray; I need you to come to the high school to deal with a girl who has been physically and sexually abusing one of my friends on campus," Trayden said.

" _I'm on my way, son,"_ the man replied as Trayden slipped his phone away to hold Hayden against him.

"Everything is going to be okay, Hayden…" I offered.

"Why did you call your dad?" Syrus asked.

"Because my father is Director of Barbarchi Isle Law Enforcement," Trayden informed while holding Hayden, who was still shaking and sobbing silently.

"Will he let me make sure he's alright?" Miya questioned.

"Hayden?" Syrus got closer. "Hey, it's okay. Everything is alright; let Miya make sure you're okay,"

Hayden didn't let go of Trayden, nobody knew why, but assumed it was a latching on type deal since Trayden was the one to come in and protect him from Olivia. Another 5 minutes passed as Felicia and Silas entered next, quickly hurrying to Hayden. The fast movements of people coming at him made Hayden cower more. "Easy…Easy…It's alright," Trayden assured. Finally, after another 10 minutes; a man with black hair and green eyes, almost Trayden's double, just older, walked in with another man who had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Director Dustin Raseri of Barbarchi Law Enforcement. Someone explain what is going on," Dustin, Trayden's father, asked.

"I have a recording that will do it for me, father," Trayden dug out his phone and found the app; then replayed the last recording. Trayden turned it up and handed it to his dad, then turned his attention back to Hayden, trying to help him up so they could sit on the bench. Everyone in the locker room heard the recording and were shocked.

"Chief Vincent, Officer Jorgenson; arrest her," Dustin ordered.

"Yes, sir," Silas and Vincent moved forward to get Olivia and put her in cuffs.

"Now…I need to know how far this has gone," Dustin said.

"Hayden…I need you to tell my dad what she's done to you…" Trayden tried. Hayden silently shook his head. "Would it make you feel better if could continue hanging onto me?" Hayden nodded. "Alright, come on. I'll be right with you," he offered while getting up and helping Hayden move farther away with himself and Dustin. The place chosen was into the gymnasium and sitting on the bleachers near the wall.

"Officer Jorgenson! You are Hayden's legal guardian, yes?" Dustin called.

"Aye, sir," Silas replied.

"Hayden is a minor still; you need to be present," Dustin informed. "Chief Grimborn, load the girl into the car. This won't take long,"

"Yes, Director Raseri," Vincent said with a nod. "Come along you," he urged Olivia to walk.

"Can we stay?" Alicia asked.

"I think it would be better for you to go to class, kids," Felicia mentioned. "I'm sure this can't be easy for Hayden, so fewer people around would be best. And mention nothing to anyone,"

"Yes, mom," Syrus said as he led a protesting Alicia out. Aaron left to make sure everyone went where they were supposed to as Amy, Felicia, and Miya stayed in the gymnasium. Despite what Hayden was dealing with; he was grateful that Trayden had come and stopped things. And strangely; Hayden found comfort while being held by Trayden. Perhaps it was because Trayden was terrified of Olivia and Trayden stepped in and physically protected Hayden from being abused and further kept Olivia away from getting too close. Trayden even called his father, director of law enforcement for Barbarchi Isle, to handle the situation. But perhaps the biggest thing to Hayden was that Trayden assured him he would be safe and proved it. Regardless; Hayden felt immense comfort with Trayden, and right now; that's what he wanted.

"I'll need him at the station to give a full statement, but for now; I'll take a general idea of what happened so we can book the girl," Dustin informed Felicia and Silas, who nodded. "Alright, son," he continued, looking at Hayden. "I know it may be difficult, but I need you to tell me when this started and what she's done to you,"

Hayden was quiet at first, clearly still shaken up from things. "Come on, sweetie," Hayden kept his head down. Trayden gave Hayden a light squeeze and moved, so his face was in front of Hayden's.

"Hey, look at me," Trayden said gently as Hayden brought his eyes up a bit to meet Trayden's. "Tell me what she's done? Okay? I have to know that way she gets locked up and can't hurt you again. Will you tell me?" Hayden managed a nod as he waved his hand for Silas and Dustin to move back out of sight. Dustin understood the motion, and had the remaining adults move into the locker room doorway; it was a spot between the doors to the gym and the locker room. "See, just us now. No one around, and you're perfectly safe. When did all this start?"

"B-Back in August, when I was moved into her family's home for foster care…" Hayden replied softly. "I-It was on the 7th…" he added.

Alright. Who else was in the house?" Trayden asked; he knew how questioning went in something like this and that his father would need all the information.

"Her parents, older brother, and her…" Hayden said. "Olivia didn't start doing things to me until after the first week or so…"

"What did she do?" Trayden inquired. Hayden looked down a bit. "Ssh, it's okay," he comforted. Hayden closed his eyes tightly.

 _ **/Flashback; August 2017/**_

 _Hayden was laying in his bed, sleeping until he was woken up by the door opening and light creeping into the room. Hayden looked at the clock on the nightstand to see that it was about 1:30 am._

" _Hey, little brother," Olivia greeted._

" _H-Hi…"_ _Hayden replied. Olivia came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Wh-What are you doing in here?"_

" _Oh, you know…Just making sure you're alright and adjusting well," Olivia stated before leaning over and glaring at him. "And to tell you that you're going to do exactly what I say when I say it how I say it or else I'm going to make your stay here miserable. I'll tell everyone you raped me. Got it?" Scared, Hayden only nodded. "Good…Now, I want you to eat me out,"_

" _B-But I don't…know how…" Hayden admitted; he was only 17, and while he should be aware of how to do something like that, he wasn't._

" _Don't worry, I'm going to teach you exactly how I like it. Let's get started," Olivia said as grabbed the front of his shirt and forced him to get up. Olivia removed her sleep pants and underwear, sitting on the edge of the bed and motioning for Hayden to come forward. Taking slow, hesitant steps; Hayden stood before her. "On your knees," Hayden bit back, scared and not wanting this at all, but he did it. Olivia grabbed a fistful of his hair and drew him in until his face was in front of her pussy. "Start licking up and down,"_

" _I-I don't want to!" Hayden cried._

" _Do it," Olivia ordered. Hayden pulled back, struggling and shaking his head. "Then we'll do this the hard way," Olivia stood up and pushed Hayden down on the carpeted floor; Hayden smacked his head hard and whimpered a little, feeling a little out of it. Olivia removed Hayden's sweatpants and boxers, drawing them down to Hayden's knees. Hayden was already hard, but that was normal for any many when they woke up. Olivia used her panties to gag Hayden and glare at him. "If you scream; you will regret it," she warned before pinning his arms down under her kneecaps; then finally lowering her pussy onto his hard length and start riding._

 _Hayden cried, shaking his head side to side and trying to break free. Olivia only rode faster and harder, grinning, and moaning a little. "My, my…You have such a big cock, little brother…" she panted. "Doesn't this feel good?" Hayden hated that it did. "I can make you feel like this all the time if you do what I say…" Olivia smirked._

" _No!" Hayden tried, but it was blocked and muffled due to the gag. Olivia laughed a little, continuing until she felt Hayden's hips buck a little._

" _Oh…Are you about to cum?" Olivia asked as Hayden closed his eyes tightly, trying to hold back. "That's okay, cum with me…Fill your sister's pussy," she urged him. Hayden let tears slip from his eyes, shaking his head more. "Mm…Mmm! Yeah!" Olivia moaned. Hayden couldn't do it as he bucked up his hips a second time and ended up cumming quickly. His cock twitched inside Olivia's pussy as she tightened her walls around him, releasing as well. "What a good boy. See? Wasn't this fun? Now, remember…If you say anything…Your cum is inside me, and I can call rape…"_

 _Hayden only cried as Olivia got off of him, taking back her underwear and sleep pants. Olivia kissed his cheek and left the room with a wink._

 _ **/End Flashback/**_

Trayden was beside himself after Hayden told him about the first time Olivia did this; it was rape! Straight up sexual assault. Hayden was crying after explaining it.

"And after that…It was just her coming into the room every couple of nights to make me do things to her. If I didn't or struggled…She'd hit me or hold me down to ride me until I came…" Hayden sobbed hard as Trayden pulled him close. "I-I tell her all the time I didn't want to cum inside her, but she makes me…A-And there were times I-I told her to stop because I had to use the bathroom, and she wouldn't let me up…S-She'd make me pee on o-or in her," Hayden cried, holding onto Trayden's shirt.

"Ssh…I know. I know it's not easy to talk about…" Trayden soothed, rubbing Hayden's back and arms. "What things has she done to you here?"

"Sa-Same kind of things…I-If I don't fight her, she won't have sex with me. S-She usually just has me eat her out and finger her…S-Sometimes she'll make me masturbate in front of her…" Hayden kept his head down, ashamed. "If I hesitate, she just grabs my hair and pulls me towards her, reminding me that if I don't do it…She'll ride me until I cum…And then call rape,"

"And what happened today?" Trayden pushed.

"She…started sucking on me first…I-I don't like it, b-but I still get hard," Hayden whimpered.

"That's not your fault Hayden…It's an involuntary reflex. Enough stimulation can get a male hard if they want it or not. You got threatened with fear of getting arrested and going to prison on a rape charge; you got hard out of fear. Your body reacted the only way it could to keep you safe, which was to do what she said. Getting hard and releasing was a reflex to what she was doing to you; it was not your fault, and just because it happened doesn't mean you liked it," Trayden explained, trying to comfort the distraught teen in his arms.

"S-She made me eat her out until she came; th-then she wanted me to have sex with her. I-I said no, and she hit me…Then you came in…" Hayden told him, crying more.

"Alright, alright…Ssh…No more now. That's enough…" Trayden said. "Try to calm down," he tried while looking back at his father. Dustin nodded as if to say that he had all he needed from Hayden.

"He doesn't need to come down, Officer Jorgenson. He was able to give a start date, full description story of the first time, and backed it up with saying that this girl has done the same things very often with him. It's repetitive, and Hayden confessed to only doing what she said to avoid getting hurt or getting arrested. And thanks to my son's recording of today; there shouldn't be any problems in getting a conviction," Dustin informed.

"That recording won't hold up in court, Director; it was obtained illegally," Silas said.

"We'll take our chances, but the evidence on it may be admitted due to the nature of the case. We can just explain that Trayden was coming to check on his friend and heard everything," Felicia informed.

Dustin shook his head. "But that isn't how it happened. Trayden started recording out of the blue; the jury will overlook that,"

"Then say I've known about something being off all last month because that's the truth. Olivia showed up out of nowhere, claiming to be Hayden's girlfriend. She would pull him out of lunch and be gone between 15 and 40 minutes every couple of days. I was never able to follow them until today, and as soon as I heard voices; I started recording to catch Olivia in the act," Trayden huffed. "Even if the recording is thrown out; Hayden was able to give dates and descriptions of the acts done. You can't fake this type of reaction. Guilty people can't bail on queue; you taught me that, Dad. Plus, there's a mark on his face from where she hit him before I came in," he added.

"Aye, that's true…" Dustin sighed.

"And if it helps…" Silas began. "Hayden's time in foster care wasn't good to him. He was placed with a total of 5 families, and all but one of them were mean and abusive towards Hayden. We have the file at home, and I'll give it to you,"

"That will help. What of this last family, with Olivia. Anything in there about them being abusive?" Dustin asked.

"Unfortunately, no. Hayden shut down after the first home. These reports were made by the worker who saw the abuse himself in the form of bruises and marks. There aren't even any reports from the psychiatrist because Hayden refuses to talk to him," Felicia added. "We only know about this because Hayden just said it,"

"Trayden got him to talk," Amy mentioned.

"Maybe he just needs a form of comfort with him," Miya added.

"It's possible, but my job is to put bad people away," Dustin informed. "The status of Hayden's mental health is, regretfully, not my department," he sighed. "As for Hayden; it would be best to let him for home for the rest of the day, and maybe tomorrow,"

"I agree," Silas nodded.

"Come on, sweetheart," Felicia invited.

Trayden helped Hayden to his feet and rubbed his back. "Hey, everything is going to be okay. Go with your aunt and uncle," he said lightly. "Get to the house…Take a hot shower, eat a little something, take a nap…And if you need someone to talk to; I'm always here to offer comfort and listen," Trayden took Hayden's phone from his hand and punched in his number, labeling it as; _Tray's Cell_. "Call or text any time," he added. Hayden nodded, using the sleeve of his red, long-sleeve shirt to wipe his eyes.

Hayden walked over to Felicia and Silas. "Trayden, you won't…Say anything to the others, will you?" Hayden asked.

"I won't say anything you don't want me to," Trayden nodded, assuringly.

"Thank you," Hayden managed as he was led out with Silas and Felicia. Trayden looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright, son?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah…" Trayden replied. "Yeah, just kind'a beating myself up for not figuring it out faster,"

"You're only human, Tray. Be thankful you did uncover it, and Hayden is safer now that you have," Dustin patted his shoulder a few times. "You wanna go home too?" Trayden needed to figure a few things out, and it might be easier if he wasn't in school to do it.

"Yeah," Trayden replied.

"I'll take you home since I brought my car and Vincent drove the squad one," Dustin responded.

"Do you need anything from us?" Amy inquired.

"I don't believe so," Dustin informed. "Thank you, Miss. Mayden. If I need anything; I will call or come in person," Dustin led Tray out; they went to the office as Dustin signed Trayden out and they left the school. Trayden sat in his father's car; his head back on the rest with his eyes closed. The only thing running through his mind was these growing feelings for Hayden.


	6. Chapter 6

**My Second Chance**

Chapter VI

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Monday, 2/26/2018; 6:50 am]  
[Berk High School]

"So you ever gonna tell us why you rushed off three weeks ago?" Alyssa wondered, looking at Syrus and Alicia.

Yes, it had been three weeks since everything happened between Hayden and Olivia. The friends didn't know what happened; they only saw Syrus get a phone call and leave with Alicia. Trayden also hadn't said a word because the group got suspicious on why Trayden never came back from the bathroom for the rest of the day. Trayden just told them that he wasn't feeling well, and called his father to pick him up. The friends bought it, but it still seemed like he knew more. Syrus and Alicia knew what had happened. Also, it was floating around the school that the cops had shown up too and that something went down in the gym or locker rooms, but other than that; nobody but those involved knew what took place.

"Family stuff," Alicia mentioned.

"Last time you said that-," Rylee began.

"Butt out, guys," Trayden remarked, surprising his friends. "It's their business," he added. Syrus and Alicia mouthed a thank you to him as Trayden nodded.

"You weren't even here," Hailey stated.

"Doesn't matter. It's was a family matter, and that means Syrus and Alicia have to tell you anything if they don't want to. Telling friends is a choice, not a requirement," Trayden huffed. He was mostly doing this because he could see Hayden afraid of others knowing that he was overpowered by a woman and raped countless times by her. Hayden left early that Thursday, and never came on Friday. Syrus and Alicia only said that he had a dentist appointment. The truth was that Hayden was so upset about everything, he refused to go to school. Trayden knew that because he messaged Syrus to ask if Hayden was okay.

"True, sorry," Katie said.

"It's cool," Syrus waved it off. Hayden was leaning on the breezeway wall, his head down.

"I can't believe it's the end of February already," Ford smiled.

"Seriously," Tyler nodded in agreement. "We're almost seniors!"

"You will be seniors; I am graduating this year," Bryan reminded.

"But you'll still come to visit me, right?" Alyssa asked.

"Duh," Bryan replied.

"It's gonna be awesome," Trayden chuckled. "Oh, speaking of awesome things…" he added quickly. "My birthday party is on Saturday," he reminded. "You know you're all invited, and it's a sleepover,"

"Sweet," Tyler grinned.

"We're in," Rylee said.

"Same," Hailey nodded.

"Dev, you can bring Miya if you want," Trayden informed.

"I'll talk to her," Devon responded.

"I'll be there," Ford interjected.

"I gotta work, but I'll stop after around 4:30," Evan mentioned.

"I'm in," Katie giggled. "Can I bring Verena?"

"Of course; she gets along well with Aria," Trayden remarked with a smile.

"Alyssa and I will be there," Bryan chuckled.

"How about you two?" Trayden looked at Syrus and Alicia. "You know Hayden is invited too,"

"We know, but gotta check with mom and dad first," Alicia stated. The warning bell rang as everyone began dispersing to get to their first classes of the day. Syrus hung back with Trayden as the others kept moving ahead while Devon and Evan left. Bryan headed for B-Hall.

"What's up?" Trayden asked when Syrus kept him from walking right behind their friends.

"Probably should have mentioned it when you met him and birthdays got brought up, but Hayden's birthday is the same day as yours. Well, the 29th, but it doesn't come this year," Syrus informed.

"Huh, ain't that something," Trayden blinked.

"Mom and dad were gonna do something for him, but we don't know if Hayden will even take part. Thanksgiving and Christmas were both busts. Hayden didn't leave the basement; he didn't even eat…We think it's because they were his first holidays without his parents," Syrus said.

"Stands to reason that his 18th birthday wouldn't be any different on top of everything else he's been through," Trayden nodded, understanding as he looked ahead to see Hayden walking with his head down, but was looking at his phone screen. Trayden noticed he was looking at a picture. "Hang on…" Trayden got a bit closer and saw him seeing a photo of his parents with two dogs; both were big, brown and white wolf-dogs. "What happened to the dogs?"

"Huh?" Syrus asked.

"Hayden's looking at a picture of his parents with two dogs. What happened to them after the deaths and Hayden went into foster care?" Trayden wondered.

"I, uh, don't know. I didn't know Uncle Spencer, and Aunt Valarie had pets," Syrus confessed.

"How could you not know?" Trayden inquired.

"When I'd just turned 8, and Alicia 6; my dad and Uncle Spencer had a huge falling out. The two of them stopped speaking to one another; I don't even remember what it was about. It was bad enough that Uncle Spencer took Aunt Val and Hayden out of Berk and moved to Archian City a little after Alicia turned 7. Up until last October when Hayden came to live with my family…We hadn't seen Hayden for about nine years. But…I don't recall them having pets, so must have happened after the move," Syrus explained.

"So Hayden would be the only one who knows where the dogs ended up?" Trayden asked.

"That's my guess," Syrus nodded as they reached the classroom and entered. Trayden thought a moment; he needed to call his mom later. Trayden took his seat as Language Arts began.

 **. . .**

[10:15 am]

Language Arts, Math, and Science were easy enough to get through, but now it was time for Physical Education or Gym. Trayden changed into his gym clothes and stepped off to the side, but not before glancing at Hayden to make sure he was alright; he had a hard time in the locker room because of what happened. Trayden got his phone and pressed the contact ID for his mother; then put the device to his ear.

" _Hi, son. Everything okay?"_ his mother answered.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" Trayden asked.

" _Not at all. My next appointment isn't until 10:45 am. What's up?"_ his mom wondered.

"I wanted to know about those dogs you and dad adopted back in August," Trayden started. "Where did they come from?"

" _Hysteria Animal Shelter. "Katie's mom, Kelly told me about them when I mentioned looking for a dog. Why?"_ his mom questioned.

"What's the story behind them?" Trayden pushed.

" _Um, they were found together hungry, weak, tired, and dirty. We only adopted the one, but the day we brought him home; the dogs had refused to leave one another, and there was no identification for them either,"_ his mom informed. _"They were found with a black cat too; it had green eyes and half a tail,"_

"What happened to the cat?" Trayden questioned.

" _Not sure, son. Call the shelter and ask,"_ she offered.

"Alright, thanks mom," Trayden said. "See you later, love you,"

" _Love you too,"_ then Trayden hung up. Trayden looked up the name and number for the shelter; then he placed another call.

" _Hysteria Animal Shelter,"_ came a female's voice.

"Hi…I was wondering if I could speak to Kelly Grimborn, please?" Trayden asked.

" _One moment,"_ the voice said; then there was a click.

" _Kelly Grimborn. How can I help you?"_ Kelly answered.

"Mrs. Grimborn, hi; it's Trayden Raseri. I'm…Friends with Katie and Bryan at school," Trayden began.

" _Hi, dear. Everything okay with Katie and Bryan?"_ Kelly inquired.

"Oh, yes! They're fine…I had a question for you. The dog my mom adopted from you, is the other one still there?" Trayden wondered.

" _Yes, the cat is still here too,"_ Kelly replied. _"The only thing we found on all of them were their collars, but no record of an owner. The names were…Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, and the cat was Toothless. Do you know who owns the animals?"_ Kelly inquired now.

"I-I might…Has…Katie or Bryan mentioned at all to you about a new student who started at the end of October 2017. Well, his parents died, and…he showed me a picture of his parents with the dogs and cat. Hayden was put into foster care…And he said he didn't know what happened to the animals," Trayden said, only lying a little bit.

" _Oh, the poor dear. Well, he's welcome to take his pets any time,"_ Kelly informed.

"Thank Thor. Would…I be able to get them? I wanna surprise Hayden for his birthday," Trayden admitted.

" _Sure,"_ Kelly chuckled.

"Thanks…Awesome. I'll come by on Friday to get them," Trayden smiled.

" _Alright. Bye, Trayden,"_ Kelly said, and Trayden hung up the phone again. Trayden knew exactly what he was going to do, and he hoped it would cheer Hayden up. Trayden hurried to get into the gym since the bell was about to ring; he had his whole plan working in his head.

 **. . .**

[Friday, 3/2/2018; 4 pm]

[Berk; Raseri House]

"Trayden, you've been very quiet tonight. Is everything okay?" Dustin asked.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm okay, dad," Trayden replied. "I…Was wondering if one of you would take me to the Hysteria Shelter, where we got Cloudjumper…So I can get the other dog and cat he was found with," he said. Dustin and his wife, Rachel, stared at him.

"What's all this about?" Rachel, Trayden's mother, questioned.

"Hayden's parents owned those animals. I saw them in a picture that Hayden showed me," Trayden said. It was a small lie, but who would ever learn the truth. "Hayden told me that he didn't know what happened to them when he went into foster care…I just…Feel like it's the right thing to do to give him his pets back,"

"Well, it would be right to return him the pets he thought he lost," Dustin nodded. "But would the Jorgensons be able to accommodate two dogs and a cat?" he wondered.

Trayden nodded. "I already talked to them. And they said they'd be happy to let Hayden have his dogs and cat. We're…Trying to surprise Hayden, for his birthday. Surprisingly; Hayden and I share the same day, the 29th," he admitted. "I want Hayden to come to the party here on Saturday, and he can be surprised to see the animals; I-I think it would cheer him up,"

"That's very sweet of you, Trayden," Rachel smiled. "But will Hayden come to the party?"

"I think he will," Trayden nodded. "Might take a little convincing, but he will,"

"Well, then after dinner, we'll head for the shelter. It's only 15 minutes away," Dustin mentioned. Trayden got back to eating; he couldn't wait for this. All he needed to do now was convince Hayden to come.

 **. . .**

[Saturday, 3/3/2018; 1:40 pm]  
[Berk; Jorgenson Home]

Trayden had completely forgotten that March 3rd was also Devon's 21st birthday, but it worked out. Devon, Hailey, and Miya were coming for Treyden's party from about 2 pm to 6 pm; then the 3 of them were going to duck out for a family dinner. Evan managed to be able to leave work early, so he'd be coming at 2 pm too. Everyone else would arrive shortly, but Trayden wasn't there to greet them. Trayden had gone on to the Jorgenson house to convince Hayden himself to come. Trayden reached the house and knocked on the door knowing that Felicia and Silas were home, so was Hayden.

Silas opened the door. "He's downstairs," he advised. Trayden nodded and smiled as he headed right down and located Hayden sitting on his bed.

"Hey, Hayden," Trayden greeted. Hayden looked up, lifting a hand to acknowledge he saw Trayden. "What are you doing down here alone when there's a party happening at my house? Didn't Sy and Alicia tell you?" Hayden nodded. "You not feeling well?" Hayden shook his head. "Then what's up?" Trayden smiled.

"Not a party person…" Hayden revealed.

"Hey, come on; it's not that kind of party," Trayden stepped in a bit more. "It's just some friends getting together,"

"I-I don't have any friends," Hayden put his head down.

"That's not true…" Trayden frowned. "I consider you my friend," Hayden turned his head a bit, peering at Trayden.

"I'm…Not a good friend and I don't think the others like me very much…" Hayden confessed. "I'm not the guy I used to be…"

"That's the point of growing up, Hayden, we all change. But…One of the best things about changing is that if you don't like; you can always go back. It's your life; you're in control. You be who you want to be, and those who care will always be at your side," Trayden chuckled. "I think you're a great friend, you just have to give yourself a chance, open up a little, and know you're with good people,"

"The others like you, Hayden; we're just…Trying to be here for you and help however we can while still giving you your space. I just happen to be the more outgaining one in the group next to Devon, Evan, and Bryan. Ty and Ry are a crazy pair. Alyssa doesn't take anyone's flack, Heather is kind'a the same way, but was shy when we met her. Ford is wicked shy, and always nervous about things. Katie is quiet but has her moments," Trayden informed gently. Hayden sighed a little, looking down with his arms around his legs.

"Hayden, we all got something about us that makes us who we are and fit together well. To us, you're just the new, timid kid who went through some stuff and needs a good support system that we're happy to be if you let us," Trayden continued. "We're not going to hurt you. I don't know how you were hurt, but all I care about is making sure it doesn't happen again. We want to help, and let you know that we're here for you,"

"I-I want to believe you, Trayden…I-It's just hard to-," Hayden started.

"I know, so stick around and see it for yourself. There's no rush, so take your time. I promise that once you have us; you're stuck with us for life," Trayden smiled as he offered his hand to Hayden. "Come on; the party awaits," Hayden looked at Trayden, then sighed and let go of his legs before getting up off his bed.

"Okay…" Hayden agreed as Trayden smiled.

"Well, let's get going then," Trayden invited. Hayden followed Trayden upstairs.

"Going to the party, Hayden?" Felicia asked as Hayden nodded to her. "Okay! Love you and see you tonight," she added. Trayden brought Hayden outside and to his dad's car, and they loaded inside. Trayden smiled and backed the car out and headed down the road to get to his house.

 **. . .**

[2:15 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri House]

Reaching the home, Trayden parked in the driveway and shut the car off. Trayden and Hayden both exited the car and headed inside the house. Trayden led Hayden towards the living room/dining space, which had been shifted a little to accommodate everyone.

"There you are," Bryan chuckled.

"Holy…You got him out of the house?" Syrus blinked, surprised to see Hayden there. Hayden flinched a bit, keeping his head down and stopping before coming into sight of the rest. Trayden stopped and turned back to Hayden.

"Come on," Trayden smiled. Hayden shook his head, nervous. "It's alright; it's only friends and my family,"

"I-I'm good here," Hayden said softly.

"But the party is in here," Trayden laughed a little.

Hayden shook his head. "I-I wanna go back," the others frowned a bit.

"Hayden…" Alicia tried. Trayden put his hand up to her, and she stepped back.

"Hayden, I know this isn't easy for you. We know you had a hard Thanksgiving and Christmas without your parents, and I can't even begin to imagine how you feel without them here for your birthday," Trayden said as Hayden lowered his head more, trying to hide his eyes with his bangs. "And I can't say I know them either, but as a son to my parents; all they want is my happiness, so I think I can say that your parents would want the same for you,"

"Yeah…Sounds like them," Hayden sighed.

"I know you're hurting Hayden, and you've been through more than someone your age should have to go through. I don't know what all that is, but I can tell it's a lot. Your parents want you to be happy, but how can anyone be happy being alone," Hayden looked at Tray slowly now. "You don't have to be; you've got people who want to be in your life. We don't expect you to open up and spill your heart, but we want you to know you're safe and that you can trust us; that you can let us in and we hurt you," Trayden said calmly as he offered his hand to Hayden.

"You don't have to be scared. Besides it's our birthday, pretty cool we ended up born on the same day, don't you think? Now I got someone who shares my pain of only getting a real birthday every four years," Hayden looked at Trayden's hand; then his eyes met Trayden's. "Come on; I want you to celebrate with me. I don't mind sharing my party with you. Odin knows we have enough food and drinks," he pushed. Everyone was quiet, seeing if Trayden could get Hayden to agree to stay. "It'll be a good time, trust me," after a minute of silence; Hayden put his hand in Trayden's.

"Okay…I'll stay," Hayden said.

"Great, come on," Trayden smiled as he held Hayden's hand still, bringing him into the room more. "I'm glad you chose to stay because I can't exactly bring your gift to the school," he chuckled.

"Pr-Present? Tr-Trayden…No, that's not fair," Hayden protested.

"How is it not? It's your birthday; gifts come in the territory," Trayden informed.

"B-But I didn't get you anything," Hayden tried.

"I got what I wanted from you," Trayden said as Hayden stared at him. "I wanted you to come to the party, and here you are," Hayden bit back a little, surprised at the confession. Trayden only wanted him to come? "Now…The rest of the party can wait for a second because I want you to have your gift now. I think it's just what you need,"

"You find a way to bring my parents back from the dead?" Hayden asked. Trayden blinked.

"Was that…Sarcasm I just heard out of your mouth?" Trayden asked. "Huh…So Hayden's just like me. Good to know," he laughed as he pulled Hayden into an open area. "And no, I can't bring your parents back…But I think I found a close second," he looked to his father now.

"On it, son," Dustin replied as he went to the back door and prepared to open it.

"You're gonna love this, I promise," Trayden vowed.

"What are you-," Hayden asked as Dustin opened the door and two brown and white dogs rushed in, right with them was a black cat. Hayden's words seemed to be caught in his throat as he was frozen in shock. "Cl-Cloudjumper? Sku-Skullcrusher? Toothless!" Finally, Hayden's legs gave out as he hit his knees hard and the dogs and single cat slowly approached him. Hayden cried as he put his hand out for the animals to smell it; then they instantly rushed into him, whining, and overly excited. Tears flowed from Hayden's eyes as he hugged the animals tightly, accepting all the licks and nudges from them.

Trayden only stepped back, watching the scene with a smile while everyone else was just surprised, and a bit confused. Trayden just shook his head, his way of telling them to give Hayden a minute. The Raseri family just smiled, nodding their head in approval as Trayden knew from the current state of Hayden that he'd done the right thing, and gave his friend the best gift he never expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Second Chance**

Chapter VII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Saturday, 3/3/2018; 2:35 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri House]

Nobody quite understood what happened, but it was clear as day for them to see the raw emotion on Hayden's face upon seeing these two dogs and one cat come into the room. It was clear that Trayden figured something out about Hayden, and used it to surprise him. And yet; this would explain why Rachel and Dustin told the party-goers Trayden would be back with Hayden soon. At first, no one believed Trayden could do it. However, Trayden did come with Hayden in tow and even got Hayden to agree to stay for the party. Hayden was still sitting back on his knees, the tears falling down from his eyes while the dogs and cat were extremely affectionate with Hayden.

"I-I don't understand," Hayden finally got out, looking at Trayden. "H-How did you-,"

"To be entirely honest; I saw the picture you were looking at on your phone…The one with your parents and the dogs on Monday when I announced my party. Cloudjumper, I think his name is, was a dog mom and dad got from the shelter. We adopted him back in August, but when I saw the picture…It got me wondering if the dog we had was the one from the photo," Trayden said gently, moving next to Hayden now.

"Cl-Cloudjumper was at the shelter?" Hayden panicked.

"All 3 of them were," Rachel said as Hayden looked at her quickly. "Katie's mom and uncle run an animal shelter in Hysteria; these 3 were found together on the streets in August. They were hungry, dirty, and weak,"

"They wouldn't let anyone near them, so animal control was called, and Kelly Grimborn stepped in to take them since they had collars and obviously belonged to someone," Dustin added.

Hayden lets a few more tears slip as he turned around and hugged Trayden tightly, surprising the newly turned eighteen-year-old teenager. Trayden blinked a few times. "Thank you…Thank you so much," he sobbed. "Y-You have no idea wh-what this…means…t-to me," Trayden smiled, and he hugged Hayden back.

"You're welcome. And don't worry; your aunt and uncle already said it was okay for them to stay with you at their house," Trayden informed. Hayden wiped his eyes now, and there was actually a small smile on his face; that was the best sight to see in Trayden's opinion. "Happy birthday, Hayden," he added.

"Thank you…A-And happy birthday to you too, Trayden," Hayden replied as the hug ended and Hayden went back to sitting on the floor, his legs crossed this time as the two dogs came over, each laying their head on his legs while Toothless just curled up in Hayden's lap contently with a yawn.

"So, these were your parents' pets?" Rylee asked.

"Cloudjumper was moms. Skullcrusher was dads; they are wolf-dog hybrids, that's why they are so big. And Toothless is mine; I-I rescued him from the streets; he lost half of his tail…And is missing some teeth, which is why I call him Toothless," Hayden pet the dogs gently. "I saved Toothless when I had just turned 17 last year…And the dogs came into our lives when I was 14,"

This was the most emotion they'd ever seen from Hayden other than his fear and nervousness; it was honestly nice to see Hayden opening up a little bit. Sure, he was emotional, but it seemed like these tears stemmed from joy and shock to be reunited with his parents' dogs and his cat after believing he would never see them again. And more surprising to the friends is that Trayden set all this up for Hayden, so it made them wonder if Trayden like Hayden as perhaps more than a friend. All the friends and even his family knew that Trayden was gay, and had no shame in it, so it wouldn't shock them if he developed feelings for another male, but was Tray feeling something for Hayden? They wanted to know, but now was probably not the best time to ask.

Syrus and Alicia saw something that the others didn't, though. Trayden had been astonishingly protective of Hayden since the Olivia situation. Hell, Trayden was protective when he met Hayden, making the other friends back off and not give Hayden a hard time. Trayden knew about Clinical Depression, Anxiety, and he realized when Hayden was sick. Even going as far as carrying Hayden to Miya's office when Hayden admitted his stomach hurt if he moved from his scrunched up position. The most interesting indicator though was Trayden seeking out Hayden on the 8th of February when Olivia pulled Hayden away and discovering what she was doing to Hayden behind closed doors.

And that must have had an impact on Hayden because Trayden was allowed to physically hold Hayden and offer comfort. Trayden got a full recording, he stepped in and protected Hayden, and even went above calling the police and went straight to dialing his father, Director of Barbarchi Isle Law Enforcement, which meant that Dustin Raseri was the boss of Silas Jorgenson, and Katie and Bryan's father, Vincent Grimborn, who was Chief of Barbarchi Isle Police. Syrus and Alicia were absolutely convinced that Trayden was either developing or had a full-blown crush on Hayden. And all this was going to be interesting because nobody knew if Hayden was gay, or even bisexual at that.

"So, better mood than before?" Trayden asked.

"You have no idea," Hayden looked at him smiling as Trayden returned.

"Than I guess I did good," Trayden chuckled. "You gonna hang for the party?" Hayden nodded to him. "Then we party on!" he called.

 **. . .**

[8:00 pm]

Hayden was actually having a decent time. He still sat off to the side with Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, and Toothless, but he listened to the music and enjoyed the food. Devon, Miya, and Hailey were still present at the Raseri house because there was a random snowstorm outside and Dustin, with his position as Director of Law Enforcement, wouldn't allow anyone to leave until he knew it would be safe. Currently; there was zero visibility and about freezing outside. Hayden didn't talk to anyone for long; a quick hi and few responses, but he mainly kept to himself with his pets. That was the highlight of his day, and it was a nice feeling to have them back.

A slight joy in his dismal life was having his pets back. Hayden knew he still suffered from depression, and that likely wasn't going away anytime soon given all he'd been through since June 23, 2017; the day his parents were killed. At the moment, Hayden had somehow fallen asleep while sitting on the floor. Hayden was laying against Cloudjumper on his back while Skullcrusher had his head on Hayden's midsection and Toothless remained on Hayden's stomach.

However, it was anything but a peaceful rest as inside; Hayden was having a nightmare about the night his parents died. Hayden's body was shaking, and his head was moving side to side, whimpering a little. "No…No…"

Dustin and Rachel, who were sitting in the living room saw it first and waited to see if Hayden would come out of it on his own. After 5 minutes; the answer was a clear no. Hayden shifted hard as Skullcrusher lifted his head, and Toothless ended up on the floor because of Hayden suddenly jerking and turning onto his side, almost curling up.

"Tray, sweetheart," Rachel said gently as Trayden turned around with a smile.

"Yeah, mom?" Trayden asked, she only managed to point to Hayden's current status on the floor. Syrus and Alicia peered over; then Syrus went closer to Hayden.

"Nightmare," Syrus sighed.

"Could be a flashback," Evan offered.

"Then he'd be awake," Alicia mumbled. "No, it's a nightmare. Syrus and Hayden share the basement for their room; Sy is the one who helps Hayden wake up through the night," she informed. Syrus moved next to Hayden carefully.

"Hayden…Hey, it's alright," Syrus said. Hayden didn't wake up. "Come on, cuz, only a nightmare," he tried again, this time, touching Hayden's arm and shaking him a bit. Still no response. Hayden was sweating, trying to hold himself in the fetal position.

"Hayden, it's okay, wake up now," Alicia attempted next. "How long does it normally take you at home?"

"He's usually up after I shake him," Syrus said. Trayden walked over, crouching down now and petting Skullcrusher's head.

"Wake him up," Trayden told the dog. Skullcrusher got up and moved closer to Hayden, nudging his face, whining, and licking him a bit. Hayden's shaking seemed to lessen a bit, and then Cloudjumper joined in by shifting and pressing his snout to Hayden's cheek. Now, Trayden put his arm on Hayden's shoulder and shook him gently. "Hayden, wake up; everything is okay. Come on back to us," he said. The jerking around ceased, as did the shaking and Hayden unclenched his body. Not long after that, maybe a minute or two, Hayden opened his eyes and saw Trayden in front of him, smiling lightly. "Hey, there you are," he said.

Syrus and Alicia were shocked, but so were the rest of the friends there. How did Trayden manage to get Hayden to wake up when he'd never had to do it before like Alicia and Syrus did? Hayden still looked scared and distraught almost, panting to catch his breath. Out of nowhere, tears welled up in Hayden's green eyes as Trayden put his arm around Hayden's shoulders; then sat back against the couch with his knees up and legs apart.

"Come on," Trayden offered, pulling Hayden in a bit. At first, the others weren't sure what Trayden was doing, but it became clear when Hayden gave into the motion and ended up against Trayden's chest and almost laying between his legs and midsection. Hayden turned his face into Trayden's shirt, gripping it slightly and started crying. Trayden locked his arms around Hayden's arms and used on hand to rub Hayden's shoulder. "Okay. Alright; it's alright, Hayden," he soothed.

For nearly 20 minutes, Hayden just sobbed, but after 15 minutes; it was more like whimpers and sniffling. Trayden didn't move or say anything; he just held Hayden in his arms and let him have his moment. At some point, Miya, Rachel, and Dustin averted everyone's attention to something else, so they weren't all just staring at Trayden and Hayden. Once more; it certainly peaked their interest to find Trayden as the one helping Hayden deal with his nightmares, insecurities, and depression. Not to mention, Trayden went out of his way to retrieve the dogs that belonged to Hayden's parents, and his cat just to see Hayden smile a little and cheer him up.

It was steadily becoming more apparent that Trayden had a crush on Hayden, but now was not the time to confront Trayden about it. Hayden was shaking in Trayden's arms, still crying a bit. "Ssh. Everything is alright," Trayden whispered, rubbing Hayden's back a little.

"I just don't get it," Syrus said to his friends. "Hayden's after-nightmare episodes don't usually last this long,"

"Well, how do they go at home?" Alyssa wondered.

"Short. Hayden wakes up sweating and trying to catch his breath; the light has to be on, or he'll freak out and go into a panic attack. Hayden will cry for a few minutes, take a drink of water, and usually end up going back to sleep. I usually only sit on the edge of the bed and tell him to breathe and relax a little," Syrus stated.

"Do you ever hold him?" Miya asked.

"I rub his back a little, but I don't do what Tray is doing. Hayden doesn't like being restrained; he wigged out on dad once," Syrus informed.

"But even after he's awake and has his episode; you don't just hold him and let him cry it out?" Rachel inquired now. Syrus shook his head.

"I didn't really think he'd like it or it would help. When Hayden wakes up, as Sy said, the light has to be on, and he needs to be able to look around and see where he is. Normally; he continues shaking, or he'll pull his knees up and start rocking back and forth. But he typically won't let anyone hold him. Dad tried once back when Hayden first moved in with us, and Hayden flipped out in a panic attack and the caseworker who came by to check on things advised that we don't do it again," Alicia explained.

"Yeah, it's in the file from the me-," Syrus began as Alicia elbowed him in the stomach, making her older brother wince a bit.

"It's in the file from child services and those who worked with Hayden during his time with them. Doctors, other psychiatrists; if Hayden is held, it'll be a panic attack, or he'll get violent to get free before going into a panic attack after," Alicia mentioned quickly, looking at her brother and telling him with her brown eyes not to bring up Hayden being in the mental hospital.

"So why is Trayden able to hold Hayden and he's not freaking out?" Rylee questioned.

"No clue," Syrus shrugged.

"Any ideas, Rach?" Dustin asked.

"Several, but nothing I will say because it's not my place to," Rachel mentioned.

Dustin looked at her carefully and understood what she was getting at. Even Miya understood what Rachel meant. Trayden had been the one to find and save Hayden from Olivia. Trayden assured Hayden everyone would be okay and that he would be there for him. As a result, Hayden was beginning to understand that Trayden was someone he didn't have to hide his emotions with. Hayden felt comfort with Trayden present, and sometimes more if physical contact was being made since the day with Olivia, Trayden held Hayden through the entire situation.

"Ssh…It was just a nightmare; you're safe now," Trayden comforted. Hayden was sniffling hard and coughing too. Trayden looked up at the group now. "Dex, would get me a water bottle, please?" he asked.

"Sure," Dex, one of Trayden's younger brothers replied. The second eldest, Dex Raseri, came over and handed Trayden the water bottle. Trayden opened it and leaned over a bit, so Hayden to hold the water bottle and take a few sips from it.

"Feel a little better now?" Trayden asked. Hayden nodded once but ended up lying his head back on Trayden's chest and closing his eyes.

"Wh-What time is it?" Hayden asked, shaking still and the tears remained in his eyes. Nobody quite understood what was going on. The panic attack and crying episode ended, so why was Hayden so miserable and panicky almost.

"Little after 8 pm," Evan stated. Hayden sat up quickly, scared.

"I-I need to go home," Hayden said.

"This party is a sleepover," Tyler reminded.

Hayden shook his head. "N-No…I need to go home," he repeated.

"Hey, hey…Easy, what's wrong?" Trayden inquired. Hayden was freaking out, and it didn't make sense why.

"Nobody can leave, Hayden. There's a bit of a snowstorm happening right now, and it's not safe for anyone to drive in. Everyone here is staying put until the storm lightens or stops. If it doesn't; everyone stays overnight," Dustin informed. "I can't risk anyone getting hurt," he added.

"I-I need to get t-to my aunt and uncles…" Hayden said once more, now holding his legs and rocking nervously and scared; he was shaking too. Trayden tried to touch him, but Hayden flinched away. "C-Can't…Do this…"

"Can't do what?" Hailey questioned.

"Need them t-to relax…" Hayden put his head down, still rocking.

"Oh, shit!" Syrus's eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" Katie asked quickly as the friends, and Raseri family noticed how worried Alicia and Syrus were.

"His pills!" Alicia said now. "Gods, we completely forgot about them!"

"What are you talking about?" Trayden pushed now.

"Hayden's on anti-depressants twice a day," Syrus replied. "One at 6 am and the other at 6 pm; they last about twelve hours each…It's two hours past the first dose ending; that's why he's freaking out and so emotional right now,"

"The medication keeps him level, doesn't it?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Alicia nodded. "They don't improve his mood to be happier or anything, but they help keep him relaxed and less panicky and depressed I guess is the word,"

"How long has he been on them?" Miya inquired.

"I-I don't know; he was on them when he came to us at the end of October…" Syrus stated.

"J-July," Hayden managed. "Mid-July,"

"Hayden, sweetheart…Has it been the same medication and dosage since you started them?" Rachel stepped a bit closer.

"S-Same meds; V-Venla..faxine, but different dose…" Hayden replied.

"Venlafaxine…That's used to treat depression, general anxiety disorder, social anxiety disorder, and panic disorder…What dose did you start at?" Rachel pushed.

"Th-Thirty-seven and a half…" Hayden responded. "Th-Then to fifty when it wasn't working after a week…"

"And what are you at now?" Rachel questioned.

"Se-Seventy-five si-since ea-early Oc-October…" Hayden kept his forehead on his kneecaps, gripping his arms tighter now and enough to start leaving indents and dragging his nails while crying again.

"Hayden, stop," Rachel ordered. Hayden continued doing it, entirely losing control of himself. "Tray, move," she told him as Trayden quickly moved, not sure what was happening, but he was worried about Hayden. "Miya, give me a hand, please?" Miya came over. "Keep his arms away from one another," Miya sat behind Hayden on the couch and pulled his arms from around his legs and kept them separated.

Hayden started trying to break free, jerking around as Miya held him still. "Easy, Hayden. Easy…" Miya informed.

"You have him?" Rachel asked.

"He's strong, but yes, I have him," Miya nodded as Hayden got one arm free, but Miya ended up grabbing it again.

"Babe, you alright?" Devon asked.

"Not to worry, Dev," Miya assured gently. Rachel went into the kitchen and grabbed her home care bag, then returned and knelt down while grabbing a few things. Rachel got Hayden's arm in her lap, drawing up the sleeve. Instantly, she stopped and stared a moment, then got back to work. Nobody else saw what she did. Rachel drew a liquid into a needle and tapped it a few times before searching for a vein. Once located, Rachel inserted the needle and set it aside. It didn't take more than a minute or two for Hayden's violent motions to cease, and Hayden's eyes closed before his body went limp almost.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Second Chance**

Chapter VIII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Saturday, 3/3/2018; 8:30 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri House]

It might have been the scariest thing anyone saw from Hayden. The friends had grown so accustomed to Hayden being quiet, reserved, and barely speaking two words. The group had also seen Hayden enter a panic attack, have a nightmare, and break down against Trayden, but none of that compared to them seeing Hayden straight up get scared, cry, then violent where it took Miya and Rachel to hold Hayden steady long enough for Rachel to give Hayden a shot. When Hayden's movements suddenly ceased; then his eyes closed and head dropped limply as the rest of his body did, Rachel moved back a bit.

"He's out," Rachel informed. "You can let go, Miya," she added. Gently, Miya released Hayden's arms. Rachel checked his pulse and temperature before nodding. "Alright, let's move him," she said. Miya lifted under Hayden's arms, and Rachel got his legs while they moved Hayden onto the couch and set him down lightly.

"Wh-What did you do to him, Mom?" Aria, Trayden's only younger sister, wondered.

"I just gave him something to help him sleep, sweetie," Rachel smiled.

"But he wasn't tired," Verena, Katie and Bryan's younger cousin, pointed out.

"No, but he was agitated and sometimes that's the best way to calm someone down," Rachel replied. "Dex, why don't you take the younger children downstairs to play?" she offered.

"Sure, Mom," Dex nodded while leading Aria, Verena, Eliot, and Cole away and down the stairs into the basement. Eliot and Cole were two more of Trayden's brothers, younger, of course.

"H-How long is he going to be out?" Hailey asked.

"Twelve to twenty-four hours, but I have the medication that will reverse the effects. I'm only doing this to keep him from lashing out until we have his medication available. This is just a powerful sedative, usually administered through a vein. The onset of effects take five to ten seconds; overall peak effect happens after a minute," Rachel sighed.

"These sedatives are built to control an aggressive patient who can't cannot control themselves," Miya added. "The removal of the medication which helps Hayden stay relaxed and at a level mood so quickly caused the reaction. In short, drug withdrawal,"

"Anti-Depressants do not cure the disorder, but they help manage it while a patient gets help through therapy. A psychiatrist will slowly remove the medication by issuing smaller doses to wean it out of the system that way this type of behavior doesn't occur," Rachel stated.

"Why…Did you tell him to stop when he was holding his arms?" Ford inquired.

"He was hurting himself," Rachel informed, lifting her arms to copy the motion of what Hayden was doing. "From this position, he was gripping his arms so tightly that he was scratching himself," she continued. "As Miya explained, the sudden removal of the medication that prevents those types of outbursts is the cause. And sedation is used to keep a patient from lashing out and hurting themselves or someone else. Miya admitted it was difficult to hold Hayden; its raw, unbridled strength. I did no differently than what an ER doctor would have done,"

"So, Hayden relies on the medication?" Trayden asked. "As soon as he realized what time it was he started panicking and saying he needed to go home,"

"And mentioned he couldn't do this," Devon pointed out.

"Yes, which isn't the best thing, but perhaps there had been no choice," Rachel shrugged. "I do not know; I'm not his psychiatrist. I'm not sure what his treatment plan is to handle the depression and other disorders,"

"Hayden sees a psychiatrist twice a week and has since mid-July. But nothing happens there," Syrus said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel arched a brow.

"Hayden doesn't talk to his counselor guy; I think his name is Harry Anderson," Syrus revealed. "The child services caseworker said that Hayden shut down after the first foster home he was in. Hayden goes to the psychiatry office on Wednesdays and Fridays from 4-5 pm, but he doesn't talk. He was prescribed the medication, so he wouldn't lose it again," Syrus sighed.

"Syrus! Shut up!" Alicia snapped.

"No, Alicia. I know what we were told to do, but after this…No, it needs to come out, so other people know what's going on," Syrus told her.

"Is…This the stuff you said you didn't know about?" Rylee asked.

"We know everything that happened to Hayden. Well, we know as much as what the doctors and stuff know. There's still a lot we don't, but only Hayden has that information. And because he refuses to talk; there's a lot we don't know what happened when he was in foster care," Alicia mumbled.

"I…Think it might be best that you tell us," Rachel said. "Then perhaps we can find a better way to help Hayden recover rather than medicating him. Come, sit and tell me. You don't have to worry about Hayden overhearing; he's out like a light,"

Syrus and Alicia moved into the living room, sitting down, and then afterward; the rest of the friends came to sit as well. "Spencer and Valarie Haddock were murdered in their own home on June 23rd, 2017," Syrus looked down.

"I'm aware of this. Spencer Haddock was the Chief of Archian City Police. Outstanding officer," Dustin stated.

"It happened very early in the morning; there was a break-in. Power had been cut to the house. Spencer was first to act, calling it into the station and he told his wife and son to get out and hide. Spencer was killed first, shot three times in the chest; then Valarie was killed as well, shot and stabbed. We arrived, whoever broke in had fled; then found Hayden curled up, rocking back and forth, crying in the corner," Dustin sighed with his head down. "I'm only telling you this because it was released to the public, except the mention of Hayden because he was a minor at the time," Dustin added. "We couldn't find any family listed, so after a forty-eight-hour hold on suicide watch; he was released to child services,"

"So that turns the story to us," Alicia sighed.

"Hayden went through a total of five foster families from the beginning of July to October. The first family were saints, but Hayden snapped and tried to kill himself after only a week with them," Syrus looked down. "Hayden was admitted to Archian Psychiatric for five days, and started on the anti-depressants," Syrus closed his eyes.

"How did he try to do it?" Rachel asked.

"I think the caseworker said Hayden tried to overdose," Syrus admitted. "After that; Hayden was put with another family. They were mean and abusive, four days later, he was removed and put with someone else because the caseworker noticed how terrified he looked and that he was covered in bruises,"

"Oh, my Gods! That's awful…" Katie whimpered.

"It didn't stop there," Alicia mentioned sadly. "The next family was worse; Hayden went with them at the start of August. We…Don't know what he went through with the next two places. The caseworker said this was when Hayden was diagnosed with Clinical Depression and had entirely shut down,"

"The last family was-," Syrus began, but Trayden only crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Syrus, Alicia..." Trayden shook his head to them. "That's enough," he added.

"But it has to do with-," Alicia started.

"I don't care," Trayden raised his eyes, narrowing them. "Not another word about it. I know you know the same thing I do, but Hayden personally asked me not to say anything to anyone, and I will respect that request. He doesn't want anyone to know, and as his family, you should respect it as well,"

"I can vouch for that request," Dustin interjected.

"We don't know the full extent of anything he dealt with; there were no reports of anything specific," Syrus added.

"So Hayden's the one who has all that information, besides the guilty families he was placed with who I'm sure aren't coming forward with what was done," Rachel sighed. "The poor dear…" she frowned. "He's dealing with so much on his own; you said he wouldn't talk to his psychiatrist, right, Syrus?"

"Doesn't say a word; sits there with his legs pulled up. According to Anderson, that's how it's been since the suicide attempt in July," Alicia confirmed. "The records on his medication changes show that his dosage got increased in the mental hospital right before he was brought to us,"

"Then him scratching at his arms makes sense…" Miya looked at Rachel. "Just two hours off the medication was enough to push him back into hurting himself to deal with the pain," she said softly. "Hayden knows without the medication to keep him level; he'll flip out and border snapping again. That's why he said he couldn't do it and struggled so hard not to fall apart,"

"Syrus, one other question," Rachel looked at him seriously now.

"Yeah?" Syrus asked. Rachel slid the sleeves back on Hayden's arms.

"Was it in any of the reports that he's cut himself?" Rachel asked.

"No…None of them and my parents went through it with a fine-tooth comb," Syrus replied.

"Then these occurred since he's been with your family. They are old based on how they healed, but what concerns me is the pattern," Rachel mentioned.

"Yes…I see what you mean," Miya nodded.

"I'm confused," Katie said now.

"So he's been trying to slash his wrists?" Syrus asked.

"Not to kill himself, just as a release to the pain," Rachel clarified. "To die from cutting your wrists; you need to cut a vein along the length of your arm and just bleed out. This is not only one of the most painful way to die but long too. Those aiming to kill themselves go for the faster approach; overdosing on pills, hanging, shooting in the chest or head, jumping from a great height, poisoning themselves. I've heard of people standing in front of trains even. These marks are across the wrist because cutting can act as a temporary relief; the sudden feeling of physical pain over mental,"

"It's a distraction from whatever is bothering him, which in this case, is everything he's been through from when his parents were killed," Miya frowned. "Judging by how these have healed…It seems they are old,"

"I would say on a guess; the last time Hayden cut himself was a month or longer back," Rachel agreed with Miya.

"That puts him at the start of February, or farther back into January," Trayden grumbled a bit.

"Don't forget about Christmas or Thanksgiving…" Alicia added. "Hayden stayed downstairs and refused to come up or eat,"

"Then that timeline fits. Hayden couldn't deal with all that pain, so he resorted to something else. The medication keeps him level, but it does not cure the depression. The only way Hayden is ever going get better is if he talks about it and works with his psychiatrist to get past the things he's been through," Rachel told Syrus and Alicia sternly. "I will bring this up to your parents so that they can discuss it with Hayden's counselor. While we can't make Hayden talk about things; cutting is still self-harm, and if he's done this while medicated, then it means he can still snap and try to kill himself again if the pains becomes too much,"

"You will need to keep a stronger eye on him," Miya offered.

"We already watch him like crazy; the only way we can keep an eye on him all the time is by splitting up into shifts for 24-hour care," Syrus stated.

"I don't believe a closer watch is necessary, Miya. I do not see fresh cuts, anything within the last month or so. Hayden stopped on his own accord for whatever reason. My professional opinion…" Rachel began as her eyes slowly drifted to Trayden, who caught the look. "Is that _something_ has come up in Hayden's life to alleviate the hurt,"

"Not another way to hurt himself, though?" Devon pushed.

"No, not at all. Some depressed people just find ways to cope that aren't what a doctor suggests. It could be drawing, music, nature, a new friend," Rachel listed off. Trayden understood; he stopped what Olivia was doing and protected Hayden. Perhaps that act was enough to show Hayden that Trayden would be there for him as Trayden told Hayden he would. Hayden cried against Trayden earlier, let Trayden hold him and offer comfort. Coupled by the fact Trayden returned Hayden's pets to him too. Hayden was starting to trust Tray, and Rachel recognized things based on what she knew and had seen so far. Trayden could see his mother was hinting subtly that Trayden might be Hayden's coping mechanism. If such were true; then Trayden didn't mind at all because he did feel something for Hayden, and if he could help Hayden deal with things, and maybe start healing, he would.

 **. . .**

[Sunday, 3/4/2018; 10:45 am]

Hayden was out all night as Rachel said he would be. Everyone at the Raseri home spent the night because the storm did not let up until the wee hours of the morning. After the conversation about Hayden; it was clear to the friends that Hayden went through hell, and though they couldn't make him talk about what happened, maybe they could help get Hayden to trust and open up enough to talk to his psychiatrist and recover. Rachel and Miya both stressed not to bring up the cuts to Hayden, and act like they didn't know because it would make Hayden feel worse and cowardly, which is the last thing anyone wanted. Rachel also told Syrus and Alicia that if Hayden started cutting again or displaying that he would hurt or kill himself; tell their parents and if bad enough, call 911. Hayden might get admitted a third time, but at least he wouldn't be able to end his life.

The rest of the night was spent getting back to the party since Hayden was tranquilized and they were stuck there the rest of the evening. By 11:30 pm or so, everyone was quieting down and watching a movie until they fell asleep. By morning, the snow lightened considerably, and workers were out to plow roads. Dustin, Trayden, and Dex shoveled the driveway at 7 am, and then it was followed up by breakfast for everyone.

There was a knock on the door as Dustin went to answer it, finding Felicia and Silas there. "Morning,"

"We got here as fast as we could," Silas said. "Where's Hayden?"

"Couch, sleeping," Dustin informed. "Come in," he stepped aside. Felicia went right to Hayden, worried for him.

"We realized after the storm started that Hayden didn't have his medication with him. I hope nothing bad happened?" Silas prayed.

"Well, nothing Rachel couldn't handle, Silas. Hayden did lose control of his emotions, but with a team effort by Miya and my wife…They were able to tranquilize him mildly. Hayden's been out since about 8:20 pm last night," Dustin said.

"Tranquilize him?" Felicia blinked.

"Mom…Trust me, it was necessary," Syrus sighed. "It was only 2 hours without the second dose, and Hayden had a nightmare, broke down on Tray, flipped out knowing he didn't have his pills, and it was just going more downhill from there,"

"It was bad," Alicia confirmed. "Mrs. Raseri gave him something to make him sleep and calm down,"

"How much longer will he be out?" Silas wondered.

"Oh, I can wake him up whenever. I just assumed to wait until we had his pills at the ready to avoid another outburst," Rachel mentioned.

"We have them," Felicia dug them out of her purse. Rachel stood, preparing the reverse-effects injection.

"After this, I will need to speak with you in private about a matter I discovered last night," Rachel said. Felicia and Silas nodded. "Trayden, dear,"

"Yeah, mom?" Trayden asked.

"Will you lend a hand, in case Hayden freaks out again? He will be quite tired upon waking up; you handled that well last night after the nightmare," Rachel suggested. Trayden got up and moved over to be next to his mom. Everyone just watched as Rachel injected the needle into Hayden's left arm and pushed the plunger down. Fifteen seconds later, Hayden began to groan a bit as Rachel stepped back, motioning for Felicia and Silas to do the same. However, Trayden stayed right beside Hayden.

As Hayden's eyes began to open slowly, he turned his head side to side. "Hey. Look who is finally up," Trayden smiled with a light chuckle.

"Tray?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Trayden replied.

"What…Happened? Where am I? Why…Do I feel like I've been sleeping for days?" Hayden questioned.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Trayden asked.

"You…Reuniting me with my dogs and cat," Hayden said.

Trayden laughed a little as he helped Hayden sit up and rub his shoulder a bit. "You fell asleep, my friend, right after we had cake," Trayden informed.

"I slept that long?!" Hayden panicked.

"It's okay, no big deal. I envy you; I wish I could sleep 12+ hours," Trayden joked. "You had your second pill and just crashed; it's cool," The others were confused, why was Trayden lying to Hayden about what happened. "Everyone slept over; you're just the last one up. But, works out because your aunt and uncle have come to pick you up with Syrus and Alicia," Trayden mentioned.

"Here's your morning pill, sweetie," Felicia cut in, holding it out to him. Trayden got Hayden the water bottle from the night before as Hayden took the pill no problem. Hayden went to get up but fell back.

"Need some help?" Trayden offered. Hayden bashfully nodded to him as Trayden offered his hand and Hayden took it. Grabbing hold tightly, Trayden pulled Hayden to his feet and held him steady until he could balance. "There ya go,"

"Thanks," Hayden said softly.

"Now, I think it's time everyone goes home," Miya chuckled.

"Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, Toothless; let's go," Hayden said. The two dogs were on either side of Hayden and Toothless jumped up and landed on Hayden's shoulder, sitting there and nuzzling his face. Hayden giggled a little. Hayden left with them to get into Felicia's van, allowing the dogs into the back while he sat there with them.

"Thank you for taking such good care of him," Silas told Dustin.

"Hey, all we did was knock him out for a bit. Trayden did most of the work," Rachel smiled.

"Well, thank you Trayden," Felicia said.

"It's what friends do, and all I'm trying to do is show Hayden that's he's as much friend to me as the rest are," Trayden stated.

"Come on, kids," Silas motioned to Syrus and Alicia. The two left with their parents as Trayden relaxed on the couch, soon the other party guests from the night before had gone too.

"You did do an amazing thing for Hayden, son," Dustin patted his shoulder.

"Everyone deserves to be happy," Trayden shrugged. "I think Hayden can get there with a little help from the right people. Maybe he needs some good friends and support system,"

"You're changing his life," Rachel mentioned.

Trayden chuckled a little, smiling. "No…" Trayden began as he put his hands in his pockets and headed for his room. "He's changing mine,"


	9. Chapter 9

**My Second Chance**

Chapter IX

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Tuesday, 3/13/2018; 12:00 pm]  
[Berk High School]

It seemed that having his pets back was only a temporary fix for Hayden. Though, according to Syrus and Alicia when asked how Hayden was doing since the party; the Jorgenson siblings confessed that Hayden did seem a smidge more comfortable and happier with his two dogs and one cat. Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, and Toothless always stayed close to Hayden unless he was at his psychiatry appointments or school. Hayden did get a certain joy from having his pets because it meant that he didn't lose entirely everything when his parents were killed. However, the relaxation and hoped that Hayden would come around to opening up more in counseling faltered. Hayden still suffered nightmares, flashbacks, panic attacks at random. Hayden didn't talk to Harry Anderson; it was more of the same with Hayden just sitting in the office with his legs up and arms around them.

Rachel did speak with Felicia and Silas about Hayden's cutting, explaining that she believes it was brought on by the sudden reappearance of Olivia in Hayden's life through January. Silas and Felicia said they would keep an eye on things at home. Syrus and Alicia promised to do their best at school in making sure no one else from foster care showed up unexpectedly. After the party, Hayden's mood seemed to stabilize to how it was when the friends met him in October 2017. Hayden was still quiet, jumpy, reserved, not talkative, nervous, and showed no interest in anything. Trayden was sure that they'd made some headway in the situation after the party, but it seemed that was not the case after all. Still, Trayden was not giving up. All this meant was he could keep trying to help, and he had finally figured out that his feelings for Hayden were at _crushing on_ stage.

Currently, the friends were in school and had a good first half of the day. Their schedule never changed unless it was for midterms or finals. And then the rare occasion of a field trip or assembly. Their day began at 7 am with Language Arts. Following that at 8:05 am was Math. 9:10 am brought on Science. 10:15 am was Physical Education, but the first half of the year until midterms had been Health. Lunch was from 11:20 am to 12:20 pm. After that, the group would hurry along to History at 12:25 pm. And then at 1:30 to the end of the day at 2:30 was a Study Hall. At the moment, the gang was at lunch and relaxing. Hayden was quiet, eating his food with his head down, but what was new? Trayden, though, appeared to be aggravated and rushing to finish an assignment due next period in History class.

"Dude, you're gonna give yourself an aneurysm over that assignment," Bryan mentioned.

"I have to get it done. It's the only thing that'll keep Fungis from ordering me to mandatory extra help after school since my grade is a stellar 55 right now. He gave me this whole thing to do over the weekend. It's everything since January and worth a good portion of my grade as it's all make-up work from assignments I've missed. If I ace this, my class score should be passing and get him off my ass," Trayden muttered.

"History is not your strong point, is it?" Hailey chuckled.

"No, not really…" Trayden sighed.

"We'd help you, but we barely remember that chapter ourselves," Tyler stated.

"It was a bore," Mindy said while Katie and Alyssa nodded in agreement. Trayden went to look back at the packet and found that it wasn't in front of him anymore.

"Huh? Where did it-," Trayden asked as his eyes locked onto the sheets of paper across the table and in front of Hayden, who appeared to be looking it over. Hayden turned the paper around and slid it back to Trayden.

"In Viking times; the upcoming or new Chieftain of a Tribe was required to take a spouse and provide a successor to the next generation," Hayden told him. Trayden stared a few moments and was just as surprised as the friends sitting at the table that Hayden was talking on his own without being asked a question. "History class is in 15 minutes, and you have eight questions to get through," he added. "I'm giving you the answers,"

"Th-That's really nice of you Hayden, b-but why?" Alicia decided to cut in. Hayden looked Trayden dead in the eyes.

"Friends help one another out," Hayden replied. "The answer I gave you was to your next question," he informed. "Your next answer is children in the Viking Age were taught about sex as soon they hit sexual maturity, which in this day and age is considered puberty. Females, as young as 13 and provided they had their first blood cycle, or period and were checked over to ensure they could get pregnant, were listed as available to be married," Hayden explained.

Trayden wrote it down, and then for the next 9 or so minutes; continued jotting down the answers that Hayden was just giving him and off memory too! Trayden was surprised, but then again, all the friends were. This was literally the most Hayden had spoken since they met him. "This is the last two, and next has such a long explanation too…" he pouted almost. "And I can't draw for shit on the last one,"

"Give it here," Hayden said. Trayden slid it across the table, and Hayden took the pen from him. For the next 5 minutes, Hayden wrote the answer himself in what would be considered Trayden's handwriting. Hayden handed it back; the answer itself was almost a paragraph long. However, Hayden didn't stop there because he also went to the last question and looked it over. Hayden dug through his bag for a pencil and started sketching something out. In truth; it was a few things, but that's what the question called for.

Just as the bell rang for next period; Hayden handed the packet back to Trayden. "Wow…That's an excellent drawing," Trayden admired. "Thanks, Hayden; I owe you," Trayden smiled.

"No problem," Hayden said before headed to History in B-Hall. Trayden and the others were still surprised that Hayden did all that, but who were they to knock it. Maybe Hayden was finally starting to come around and trust them. Trayden hoped that was the case because he wanted to be Hayden's friend; he wanted to be his lover too, but would settle for being a friend if Hayden didn't like him that way. Without wondering anything else or wasting more time; the group hurried to get to their class, which was in the same room.

 **. . .**

[1:15 pm]

History went smoothly; it was 10 minutes to the end of class as everyone was just reading the next section, and whatever they didn't finish would become homework along with the end of chapter questions. Mr. Fungis strolled by Trayden's desk and set down the packet after it had been graded. Trayden looked at the score on the top; _40%_.

"What?..." Trayden asked.

"I'll expect you after school until your grade improves," Milton Fungis stated. Trayden didn't understand how he got such a low grade. Milton walked away as Hayden decided to get up and leave his seat, walking a few rows over to Trayden and taking the packet. "Mr. Haddock, return to your seat," Hayden ignored him as he continued flipping through pages. "If you'd like to stay for detention; I can arrange that," the man said again. "You can go to the principal's office if you continue to ignore me,"

"Do it," Hayden said calmly. "And as soon as you do; I'll have you terminated," he added.

"Excuse me?" Milton asked. "You can't do that; I've done nothing wrong,"

"You marked answers wrong in this packet that are correct," Hayden stated. "And you gave Trayden work from a chapter we haven't done yet. Not that it matters because his answers are still right on the subject," Trayden's eyes widened.

"I did no such thing," Milton defended.

"The Viking Age chapter in our books is towards the end. We won't be touching it for another month or two. So why did you give Trayden work that the entire class hasn't done yet? This packet was supposed to be makeup work from January when we came back from Winter Break to current. And yet…There are assignments in here from the first semester, something you can't even grade for as that segment of the year is closed," Hayden informed.

"You gave him work that you know the system won't allow you to input because the semester is over. You marked answers wrong for current work that is correct, and you gave him work from a chapter nobody has done yet. And regardless of that; the answers are right to those questions. All this aside; plenty of other people missed work in this class, but you didn't issue them makeup packets or threaten to keep them after school. Why only Trayden?" Hayden inquired.

Milton was quiet. "I'll take your silence as knowing I'm right. You purposely failed Trayden for whatever reason you have. You've singled him out, which is illegal for a teacher to do. So, if you'd like to send me to the principal, go ahead. Just know that I'll take this to her as well and have you fired within the hour. So, you make your choice. Give Trayden the grade he deserves, or get terminated for being highly unprofessional and unfair to a student," Hayden remarked.

"Fine," Milton said. "But I won't give credit to the chapter we haven't done,"

"Oh, thanks for admitting to me that you did issue work on a chapter we haven't done. And yes you will because those answers are right," Hayden said.

"No, they aren't," Milton said. "He couldn't possibly know those answers because the Viking Age isn't a chapter we cover in 11th grade!" Milton snapped.

"The sad part is; I know the Viking Age isn't a chapter done in 11th grade. It's done in 12th at this school. However…I attended Archian Preparatory from Kindergarten to 10th grade, and we learned this in 8th. I have a semi-photographic memory, and my IQ at the time I took the test when I was about eleven was 162, which, I'm sure as you know that anything over 120 is considered superior. Trayden got those answers because I gave them to him since I knew during lunch after seeing this packet you were singling him out and purposely trying to fail him. So again…Adjust the grade, or get fired. I don't care which, but I'm not gonna let you bully my friends," Hayden said coldly.

Milton took the packet, crossing out the 40% and writing just under it in green ink; _100%_. "This and your test from last week bring your grade up to eighty-two," Milton said, handing it back.

"And I believe you owe Trayden an apology for being an outright ass," Hayden added while moving back to his seat.

"I'm…Sorry, Mr. Raseri," Milton said before returning to his desk. Trayden looked over his shoulder and saw Hayden quietly reading out of his book, still entirely shocked that Hayden straight up defended him and called Milton out for basically being an asshole. Trayden felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he carefully checked it.

 _ **298-610-1017, 1:23 pm  
I couldn't let him do that to you. You've done so much and been here for me, so know that I am here for you. Friends look out for one another. -Hayden**_

Trayden stared at the message; he'd almost forgotten that he gave Hayden his number the day when the stuff with Olivia happened. Trayden told Hayden he would always be there for him if he ever needed a friend. Two minutes later; the bell rang as students packed up their books and headed for their next classes.

 **. . .**

[Friday, 3/30/2018; 7:45 am]

It's been 2 weeks since that day where Hayden shocked everyone and not only helped Trayden figure out the rest of his make up work for History but then defended him by calling Mr. Fungis, their history teacher, out on his bullshit. Milton gave Trayden work from a semester that already closed and couldn't receive credit for, and made him try to do a chapter that wouldn't even be covered until Senior Year. Also, Milton marked correct answers wrong. After getting an ass-reaming from Hayden, who threatened to have Mr. Fungis terminated, Milton changed the work to the correct grade and apologized; then informed Trayden his grade for the class was an 82, which was considered a B and passing.

It was shocking because Hayden, for one, didn't really talk at all. And two, Hayden showed off his smarts and determination. It seemed Hayden, depression or not, did not take to bullies, which is what Mr. Fungis was doing to Trayden; singling him out and purposely failing him. Trayden never showed anyone that message from Hayden; he didn't want the others to get mad or upset to find out that besides Syrus and Alicia, he too had Hayden's phone number and it seemed like Trayden earned Hayden's trust and friendship also. Of course, Hayden was still quiet in person, but sometimes; Trayden and Hayden would text back and forth.

"Alright students! Attention up here," Mason Fishers called to them. "As you know, there are many problems in the world we live in, so I've decided that there will a research paper to do," everyone groaned, except for maybe Hayden. "You will pick from this list and follow all the criteria in the packet. This will be due in two weeks and…" he paused as the class sighed. "I will let you work in pairs, but I get to pick them,"

"Well, that's not so bad," Rylee shrugged.

"And I've already got them worked out, so pay attention," Mason informed. "Alyssa Hofferson and Hailey Bazirk. Syrus Jorgenson and Mindy Guarder. Rylee Thorston and Ford Ingerman. Katie Grimborn and Tyler Thorston. Alicia Jorgenson; I'm going to pair you with your brother and Mindy since how I assume you and your group of friends are typically always together. Moving on," Mason continued listing off pairs. "And finally…Trayden Raseri and Hayden Haddock," he finished. The bell rang. "I'll expect your research topics by Monday! Class dismissed!" he called as the students began to pack up and prepare to head to their next period.

For Katie, Alyssa, Tyler, Rylee, Alicia, Syrus, Ford, Mindy, Hailey, Trayden, and Hayden; the next class of their day was Math. Trayden would wait until Study Hall to talk to Hayden about what they'd choose for a topic.

 **. . .**

[11:30 am]

Trayden almost forgot about lunch hour when he and Hayden could talk. However, Hayden went to the bathroom on his way to the cafeteria after leaving Physical Education, and he still hadn't returned after 10 minutes.

"Anyone seen Hayden?" Alicia asked.

"He went to the bathroom after gym," Syrus told her. "But kind'a odd he's not back yet," he added before getting his cell phone and sending a text to Hayden.

 _11:35 am  
Hey cuz. U alrite?_

Syrus started eating as did the rest of the friends, but Hayden didn't reply for almost 15 minutes since the message got sent.

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 11:47 am  
Going home**_

Syrus blinked a few times as Alicia glanced over and saw it. "What does he mean he's going home?"

"What happened?" Alyssa asked.

"Hayden answered; he said he was going home when I asked if he was alright," Syrus replied as texted back.

 _11:48 am  
_ _Wat do u mean? Wat's wrong?_

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 11:50 am  
I don't feel well; I'm in the nurse's office; your mom is coming to get me.**_

"What did he say?" Trayden asked.

"Hayden said he doesn't feel good and my mom is coming to pick him up from Miya's office," Syrus informed.

"I didn't even see him walk by, and we're directly across from A and D-Hall intersections," Alicia said. "Ask him what's bothering him; he was fine all day," Syrus nodded to her as he sent another text to Hayden.

 _[11:53 am]  
_ _Wats not makin u feel good?_

"Your mom just walked by," Ford pointed out. Not more than six minutes later, Felicia was walking around to the front office to sign Hayden out. However, she stopped inside the lunchroom.

"Hi, Mom," Alicia said. "What's wrong with Hayden?"

"He's not feeling well, dear. The nurse called and said I should come to get him," Felicia said as she lifted Hayden's bag off the floor by its handle.

"What's botherin' him?" Syrus inquired.

"According to Miya from Hayden's explanation when he came to see her; Hayden started feeling nauseous after gym and ended up vomiting a few times. Once it passed a few minutes later, he went to see Miya and complained of his stomach, and head was bothering him along with fatigue. Miya said she checked his temperature and it's 102.9 right now. Hayden threw up another three times and suggested he go home, so she called me to get him," Felicia explained.

"Isn't that temperature right under the number that would be considered high-grade. One degree high and he's considered to be in the danger zone," Devon asked.

"Yes, that's why Miya asked me to come to get Hayden while advising if it doesn't go down, or gets higher, take him to the hospital," Felicia nodded.

"Is he going to be alright?" Trayden asked.

"I'll monitor it. Miya said she gave him something for nausea and reducing the fever, we'll see what happens," Felicia nodded.

"Keep us posted?" Alicia inquired.

"Of course. See you at home, kids," Felicia kissed Alicia and Syrus's foreheads; then she left and exited the school with Hayden beside her.

"I notice that he gets sick a lot," Trayden mentioned.

"Weak immune system. Hayden was born two months early," Syrus stated. "Hayden was supposed to be born towards the end of April; couple weeks before me. But Aunt Val went into labor early, and Hayden almost didn't survive,"

"Hayden spent weeks in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit hooked up to tubes, machines, stuff that kept him alive. When Hayden was considered what would be about a month old from Aunt Valarie's original due date in April 2000; they released him in good health," Alicia continued.

"But Hayden has always had trouble staying healthy as far as common illnesses go and putting on weight. Hayden's always been a skinny thing and gets sick easily. Flu, cold, bug…You name it. If it's something that can circulate and is considered contagious once caught; Hayden will get it, and unfortunately, he'll get it bad," Syrus added.

"Is that why his fever is so high? I mean, that's dangerous to be between one hundred and four and one hundred and seven…" Ford frowned.

"I don't know what that's about. I meant Hayden gets it bad as in it has him bed-ridden for five to six days," Syrus said. "Hayden's never had it easy, guys. Like even before all this depression stuff,"

"What do you mean?" Katie wondered.

"He was always picked on for being a twig. Happened from pre-school to second grade, after that, Hayden and his parents moved to Archian City due to the falling out our dad's had. Like I told Tray; Up until last October…Alicia and I haven't seen Hayden since September 2009; Alicia had just turned 7 when the Haddocks moved so our dads wouldn't have to see or talk to one another. It's been so long that I don't even remember what the fight was about," Syrus shrugged.

"Have you ever asked your dad?" Rylee questioned.

"Don't have the heart too," Alicia replied. "Dad has been beating himself up for never making up with Uncle Spencer, being there when his older brother needed him. Especially more-so now, to take Hayden as soon as Aunt Val and Uncle Spencer had been killed that way Hayden didn't have to suffer in foster care and end up the way he is now,"

"It's…Been almost a year, hasn't it? Since the deaths?" Mindy inquired.

The Jorgenson siblings nodded. "June 23rd," they replied.

"How's Hayden going to be for that?" Trayden asked.

"Unfortunately, and it's very concerning to think about, but we don't know," Syrus said. "I mean, it's been almost a year and his mood has barely changed other than getting his pets back. That was the most emotion I've seen out of him. Well, that and when he stood up for Trayden against Mr. Fungis. Otherwise; Hayden's emotional stance doesn't seem to have altered at all. He's still falling into flashbacks, nightmares, panic attacks. Hayden still doesn't talk in therapy, but taking his meds,"

"It's not easy to get past the things he's been through," Bryan mentioned.

"And he never will if he doesn't talk about it. Even if we all already know; it has to be him. That's what Harry has said after sessions when we ask how it went," Alicia interjected.

Trayden sighed, sitting back and closing his eyes. "Hayden is the only one who knows what fully happened to him, and if he ever wants to feel better; he has to talk about it, tell things from his side, let out the emotions behind it. It doesn't matter what we know; those were just reports from others, but it's not the in-depth explanation from Hayden himself. Once he opens up and talks, which no one can force him to do; he'll start feeling healing," Trayden informed. "At least, that's what my mom says as a licensed psychiatrist," he added. "All we can do right now is continue to be here for him, offering to listen and help, reminding him he's not alone. And with that, we only hope he'll start to believe us and open up. The only thing holding him back is fear to be abandoned and judged,"

The others nodded, seeming to understand. For Trayden; he knew that's what it was. Hayden was scared to open up and lose everything again, afraid to be judged for the things he's been through. That's why Trayden was trying so hard to convince Hayden that he would be there for him no matter what. And it appeared to be working given what happened in History two weeks ago when Hayden stood up for Trayden and later said that he would be there for Trayden because friends stuck together. So far, Trayden was the only person who had made that kind of headway, and nobody knew about it still. Trayden would keep it that way for a while; he wanted to help Hayden, so he was going to keep trying to break through.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Second Chance**

Chapter X

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Sunday, 4/1/2018; 3:00 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

Trayden sat at home while thinking about what Mr. Fishers had told them on Friday morning. The teacher wanted the research project topic each pair was choosing on Monday, April 2nd. The problem for Trayden is that his partner was Hayden, who was still sick two days later from when he'd gone home during lunch hour. Thankfully, Trayden got word from Syrus on Friday night around 8:30 pm that Hayden's fever did drop from 102.9 to 101. Hayden didn't have an appetite and was spending his time in bed sleeping. On Saturday, Trayden got bold and decided to text Hayden himself around 10 am. Hayden said that he was tired, and could barely get out of bed. Also that his fever was sticking between 101 and 102, but hadn't dropped below that. Trayden suggested Hayden just tried to stay comfortable and sleep it off.

That was about the extent of their conversation until later on when Hayden messaged Trayden at 9 pm saying that he couldn't sleep and wanted someone to talk to since Syrus and Alicia were both out doing something. Trayden was happy to talk to Hayden about random things such as likes and dislikes on random subjects; it was a friendly conversation. Around 11:15 pm, Hayden stopped answering, and Trayden assumed he'd fallen asleep. But now it was Sunday afternoon, Trayden hadn't heard from Hayden yet, and it suddenly dawned on Trayden that in all their talking the night before; neither of them chose their research topic. Now, Trayden needed to figure out how they were going to pick so he could give it to Mr. Fishers tomorrow even if Hayden didn't come to school.

Sighing, Trayden grabbed his phone and pulled up the messages with Hayden from last night.

 _3:03 pm  
Hey, how u feeling?_

However, just as Trayden was about to send it, he saw the little three-dots appear in the gray bubble and realized Hayden was already typing a message. Trayden decided to wait a moment, and sure enough; it came up.

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 3:05 pm  
Sry bout last night. Fell asleep. U wanna come over?**_

Trayden was a little surprised at the forwardness, but he deleted the text he'd written first. As he was about to reply, another message popped up.

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 3:06 pm,  
Oh, & still sick, but 4got bout paper topic 2 pick & discuss. Aunt & Uncle said it was ok.**_

Trayden figured that he should; it was for their assignment after all. Trayden began typing back.

 _3:07 pm  
Was _thinkin _bout the paper 2 lol. I don't mind coming over; gimme 30 mins?_

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 3:07 pm  
No prob. C u then.**_

Trayden got off his bed and began to get his things together to go to Hayden's house. Reaching the kitchen; he found his mother there preparing the meats and potatoes for a stew as dinner tonight. "Hey, Mom. I'm heading to the Jorgenson's house," he alerted.

"What for, dear?" Rachel asked.

"Hayden and I are paired for a research project due on Friday right before Spring Break, and the teacher wants the topic each group is working on by tomorrow," Trayden explained with a smile.

"What have we told you about waiting until the last minute?" Rachel chuckled a bit.

"Well, this waiting was…Involuntary, Mom. Hayden went home early during lunch last Friday; I was waiting to see if he'd be better before tomorrow. He's still not feeling well, but invited me over so we could discuss and pick our topic," Trayden said.

"Is it a good idea to be going over when he's sick? Can't you two discuss it on the phone?" Rachel inquired.

"He must be feeling a little better if he's telling me to come over. Hayden said last night that he thinks it might have just been a bug since he's gaining back his energy and appetite. I think I'll be okay, Mom. Plus…I think the physical interaction would be good for him. He's…Starting to come around and talk to me more," Trayden replied.

"Well, have fun then. Let me know if you'll be home for dinner. Love you!" Rachel giggled.

"Love you too, Mom," Trayden waved as he headed outside to get into his car since it was finally out of the shop. Trayden buckled his seat belt and headed for the Jorgenson house.

 **. . .**

[3:40 pm]  
[Berk; Jorgenson Home]

Trayden arrived and parked in the driveway and shut the car off. Afterward; he grabbed his bag and headed for the side door and knocked twice. Felicie answered it with a smile. "Hi, dear. Hayden's right downstairs," she informed.

"Thank you. Where's Sy and Alicia?" Trayden wondered.

"I believe Alicia and Syrus went to Mindy's to work on their research project. I believe that's what made Hayden remember about the same assignment," Felicia laughed a little. "Head on down," she said. Trayden nodded, smiling and heading down the staircase and glancing around.

"Hayden?" Trayden asked. A minute passed as the bathroom door at the end of the room opened, and Hayden walked out while towel-drying his auburn hair. "Oh, there you are,"

"Yeah, sorry. Thought I'd feel a little better if I showered. Did I keep you waiting long?" Hayden asked.

"No, no. I just got here a minute ago. Did the shower help?" Trayden wondered.

"Little bit. My body doesn't feel like it's been hit by a train anymore," Hayden shrugged.

"Well, that's always good," Trayden smiled.

"No, now it just feels like I've been sleeping in a box for a week," Hayden remarked.

"I mean; there's a big difference in pain levels between train and box," Trayden chuckled. "Crack your back, arms, neck, and legs," he added. Hayden did so and shook some then relaxed.

"Wow, that did work," Hayden said, a little surprised.

"Mom is a C.N.A," Trayden said. "Pays to live in a house with a doctor, well, semi-doctor I guess,"

"Tell me about it. Dad was Chief of Archian City Police, and Mom was a Paramedic," Hayden stated calmly.

"No brothers or sisters?" Trayden asked.

Hayden shook his head. "No…I guess mom and dad had a lot of trouble conceiving and maintaining a pregnancy to term. Either it would be a miscarriage before three months. I think they only had one stillborn…But then there was me," he informed.

"You must have been the miracle," Trayden offered gently.

"That's why they always said," Hayden nodded, looking down a little. Trayden knew it was still a sensitive subject to Hayden, and they probably shouldn't be talking about it. The last thing Trayden wanted to do was send Hayden into a flashback or panic attack; then cause Hayden to start closing up again. "So," he cleared his throat. "Research project topic…Should be interesting," he added.

"Yeah, we have to pick for tomorrow to tell Mr. Fishers. I…Wasn't sure if you'd be feeling up to going to school. It's funny; just as you texted me asking if I wanted to come over, I was about to message you and question if you wanted me to call or something so we could choose and I'd tell Fishers if you didn't come," Trayden admitted.

"I hadn't forgotten about it. Honestly, I thought about it first thing this morning, but was tired and threw up a couple of times, so I went back to sleep. As soon as Syrus and Alicia mentioned going to Minden's place to pick theirs; I figured we should do the same. I think they left so I could sleep in peace, but I woke up around 2:30 pm and waited to see how I'd feel before messaging you," Hayden explained.

"Guess we both had the same idea," Trayden chuckled a little. "You, uh, wanna stay in bed more to rest and we can just mull over the topic choices and pick one?"

"No, I think I'll walk around or sit up for a while. I really wanna try to stop sleeping or I won't tonight," Hayden replied. "We can…Work at my desk if you want?" he suggested.

"Whatever you wanna do is cool with me," Trayden informed. Hayden walked over towards his room, opening the curtain to reveal his two wolf-dogs, Cloudjumper, and Skullcrusher on their one big dog-bed against the wall and Toothless sleeping on Hayden's pillow. "Seems they settled in nicely," he smiled.

"Yeah; it's good to have them back…Nights are…A little easier," Hayden confessed.

"That's great, though, Hayden. There are animals out there trained for emotional support, and to help their owners deal with things," Trayden reminded. "The best part about this is that these animals were not trained to help you; they were pets in a loving home. You thought you lost them and now reunited makes you feel like not everything in your life just changed. Sometimes, Hayden…It's the small things that can make the biggest difference," he added.

"It doesn't fix everything…But I guess it does help a bit," Hayden looked at Trayden with a half-smile. "I believe I can thank you for that then,"

"Happy to be of service," Trayden bowed a bit. Hayden pulled up the second computer chair from Syrus's desk; then the two sat down with their list of research topics in front of them. "Looks like we have all the basic ones," he pointed out.

"No doubt that those who struggle a bit in Language Arts will go for the easiest ones," Hayden added.

"I was thinking the same thing," Trayden nodded. "Maybe we should touch a subject that most wouldn't because of how opinionated it can become?"

"What did you have in mind?" Hayden inquired. "Only think on here that might touch that level is homosexuality," he mentioned.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Trayden responded.

"It's a sensitive subject, different views from around the world, an opinionated topic which can be argued; it's perfect," Hayden looked at him.

"And we have two sides to it, someone who is in that group and someone who isn't," Trayden smiled.

"What do you mean?" Hayden asked now, curious.

"Oh, right…You don't know…I, uh, I'm gay, Hayden," Trayden admitted to him.

"Huh, most aren't open about it for the very reasons I'm sure we'll put in our research…" Hayden commented casually.

"I've known since I was about 13, but didn't come out to my parents until later…Even longer to my friends," Trayden shrugged a little, though he noticed Hayden looked down a little.

"How old were you when you told your parents?" Hayden questioned.

"Bout 14," Trayden replied. "16 with my friends," he added. "Learned that I didn't have to be nervous about it at all because everyone was super accepting and supportive. Hell, I think the whole school knows now," he smiled.

"How'd you know, that you were?" Hayden wondered.

"I think it was because of one of my friends who ended up transferring out who kissed me. I didn't like him back, but I liked the kiss; if that makes sense?" Trayden explained.

"It does. Did you sit with it long? Wondering why you liked it?" Hayden inquired.

"Couple of months; I think it was the rest of the Summer," Trayden chuckled. "And then I had to figure out when to tell my parents. I want to say it was a little after I turned fourteen…No, wait…Fifteen. And only because they caught me with the guy I liked at the time,"

"Really?" Hayden blinked a bit.

"We weren't doing anything sexual, just making out. Mom came home early, didn't say anything about it until later when Dad got off work. I guess they talked first, then came to see me in my room after the guy had left. I didn't come out to them; they just asked if I was bi or gay and I told them gay because I wasn't really into women. I think they're good looking, but I'm not attracted to them," Trayden informed.

"What happened to the guy you liked?" Hayden looked at Trayden now.

"Well, we dated from 9th grade to the end of 10th. Couple weeks into Summer; he said things weren't working out between us and we broke up. I told my friends about being gay after that, but…" Trayden trailed off.

"What? Did they…Not accept you right away?" Hayden asked.

Trayden sighed. "Hayden, if I tell you something, will you swear not to tell the others. I mean…I will, eventually, when I'm ready but…" Trayden began.

"Tray…Silent at school unless I have to talk; I'm not gonna say anything to anyone," Hayden assured.

Trayden lowered his head a bit. "The others don't know I had a boyfriend or…That I've had sex before. They know I'm gay because I told them when Junior Year started, and they were very accepting and supportive. But I never told them about my ex, never told them I'd been dating. In fact, no one knows. Me and this guy snuck around to see each other. However, this guy never cared about me; it was all an act to have sex with me. Now he parades around the school saying he's straight and being a bully, especially to me. My friends wonder why I'm the target…But I don't have the heart to tell them the truth,"

"Hey, it's cool, Tray…I get it as someone who doesn't tell anyone about me," Hayden smiled a bit.

"I appreciate that; I do…But yeah, back to the project…I'm someone who sits on the gay side of the fence as it were, deals with both sides of the scale," Trayden shrugged now. Now it was Hayden's turn to look down a bit. "I'm gay, and you're straight; we can write something about how we feel personally on the subject of homosex-," Trayden stopped when he saw Hayden close his eyes. "Hayden, what's wrong?"

"If we're telling deep dark secrets…" Hayden sighed.

"Hayden, what is it? You know you can tell me anything," Trayden offered.

"I-I'm trying, Trayden…I-It's just I haven't told anyone other than my parents…" Hayden took a breath. "I-I'm gay too," he whispered, mumbling a little.

"One more time, couldn't hear you," Trayden tried.

"I'm gay," Hayden said more clearly. Trayden's eyes widened a little; Hayden was gay? This was great! Shocking for sure, but great nevertheless. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything…"

"No! No, no, Hayden; it's fine. Just took me by surprise is all; you know I don't mind or care since I'm gay too. I guess I was just shocked. This could…Actually make our report better. Do you-I mean, are you ashamed to be?"

"No, I get…Nervous to tell others. Gods, I was terrified to tell my parents, and I was afraid they'd throw me out because they didn't take to it so perfectly at first," Hayden said.

"Well, it's a bit much to take in at first. I mean…My parents probably would have been the same if not for the fact they caught me, talked, then came to ask me…How did it go with yours? If you…Don't mind talking about it?" Trayden asked.

"Don't…Say anything to the others. Only you and…One other person knows," Hayden mentioned.

"Who…Else besides me?" Trayden inquired.

"My Godfather, Gabriel Forger…He's…Gay too; he helped me figure things out. I…Haven't seen him since my 17th birthday…He's away," Hayden said.

"Busy guy?" Trayden wondered.

"You could say that. Uncle Gabe…Is a Barbarchi Isle Marine; he's been serving overseas in Iraq since March 2017," Hayden informed. "I don't even know if he's alive…My father was listed as the person to be notified…"

"Hey…I'm sure he's alright, and when he gets back and hears what happened with your mom and dad; he'll come looking for you," Trayden tried.

"You have no idea how much I'm hoping for that to be the case," Hayden replied; then quickly sniffled and wiped a tear that had slipped from his eye.

"So, how'd you tell your parents?" Trayden questioned now.

"Bluntly. Just…Straight out; _I'm gay_. They were quiet, staring at me…And then dad told me to go to my room. The next two days were silent between us. I would eat at school for breakfast and lunch, then make myself dinner when I got home and ate downstairs. I'd take care of my dishes and stuff the next morning since they'd body be gone by the time I got up to go to school…Finally, both of them were home when I got off school one day. Gabriel was there too; we sat down and talked about things and then they told me I was their son and they'd love me no matter what," Hayden explained.

"I take it Gabriel had a hand in getting them to see things from your side?" Trayden asked.

Hayden nodded. "He pulled the; _you accept me as I am, so do the same for your son_ card,"

"How old were you when you learned and told them?" Trayden inquired.

"I was 14; it was the start of 8th grade when I realized I was attracted to males…But I didn't call myself gay until 15. And…I told my parents when I was almost 17…But Gabriel knew when I was 15; he helped me figure things out. I didn't get up the courage to tell my parents until a few weeks before Gabriel left for his deployment…" Hayden shrugged a little.

"So it took a year to settle on being gay?" Trayden asked as Hayden nodded to him shyly. "Hey, no big deal. Sometimes it takes a little to process with yourself before you go trying to tell others and they have to sit with it," he smiled. "You ever…Been with anyone sexually?" Trayden paused, realizing it was the wrong way to put it. "Let me rephrase that, been with any male you had feelings for sexually?"

"There was someone I like, but…He didn't feel the same," Hayden looked down a little.

"Seems like you didn't have a great experience like me," Trayden said.

"Well, this guy and I were…More like friends with benefits. He's the one who set things in the motion of me realizing I was gay. Like you; he'd kissed me. We stayed friends and stuff. When I was 15 and had…Accepted things; we started hanging out more, experimenting when we were alone," Hayden said.

"Seeing what you both liked?" Trayden inquired.

"Yeah," Hayden nodded. "I came out to my parents, and you know that whole story. I told the guy I had feelings for him…And…" Hayden looked down now.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Trayden asked, putting a hand on Hayden's shoulder.

Hayden took a deep breath. "He told me that he didn't like me like that. He did some thinking and realized he didn't have feelings for me after all,"

"Hayden, I'm so sorry that happened to you," Trayden frowned.

"Hey…Just part of life I guess; I was miserable for weeks…I'd even asked my parents to transfer me to Archia High for Junior Year…But then everything else happened, so…Yeah…" Hayden mumbled.

"Don't fret, Hayden. Guys like us have it harder, but everyone deserves a chance to be happy. Whether it comes to you, or you decide to take it…Everyone gets to be happy in the end, and if you haven't found yours yet; then it's not over," Trayden smiled.

"That's…Encouraging, and deep at the same time," Hayden smiled a bit.

"Well, it made you smile, so I must have said something to cheer you up, and that makes me happy," Trayden chuckled.

"That's all you wanted to do? See me smile?" Hayden stared a moment.

"I've known you about 6 months now, Hayden. My friends and I know you've been through a lot, not in full detail or anything; just that you've been through hell since last June. I'm aware you have your reservations about trusting others, and we know you're quiet, reserved, jumpy, withdrawn…We know you're closed off to protect yourself from being hurt more than what you already have been. But…And I want you to remember this…Just as you know that I'm always here for you, so are the others. You don't have to be scared or nervous with us, and we're all right here to help and keep you safe. You just have to trust us and don't be afraid to open up. Believe me…We're a riot," Trayden laughed a little.

"I will…Remember that, Tray. It's just hard," Hayden informed.

"You take your time, Hayden; we'll still be here when you're ready. In the meantime, while you come around to the others; you still got me, my friend. I'm always here for anything," Trayden smiled. Hayden nodded to him; he didn't know what it was about Trayden's words, but Hayden was beginning to believe Trayden. So, Hayden was going to try and let the feeling grow; to trust the friends as Trayden said he could.


	11. Chapter 11

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XI

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 4/13/2018; 6:50 am]  
[Berk High School]

Trayden still couldn't get over how well he and Hayden got along after meeting up at the Jorgenson house to discuss their research project topic, and it turned into a good conversation where both young men revealed private things about their lives to one another. Trayden was the only one who got to talk to Hayden this way; in school, Hayden was still very reserved, nervous, and everything else that Hayden had displayed since coming to Berk. The others would try to talk to Hayden, but he'd give little no response, and they would give up and leave Hayden alone. Trayden wasn't doing this; he knew he could help Hayden recover or at least try to convince him to speak to his psychiatrist about things if he kept at what he was doing. If Hayden could laugh a little and smile with Trayden; then there was still hope to save Hayden from himself.

Trayden was still beyond happy that Hayden was gay; it meant there was a chance for them to be together instead of a hoping Hayden might develop feelings for Trayden and learning that he could be bisexual or gay. Trayden knew he had a crush on Hayden, but there was still no idea if Hayden felt anything for Trayden; that might be revealed with time in Trayden's opinion. After all, Hayden seemed comfortable enough with Trayden to tell him about being gay, and his experiences, also; Hayden didn't flip out and lose it talking about his parents, which is something that Syrus and Alicia heavily warned not to bring up. Trayden was glad to know he could help Hayden, even if just a little. Everyone had to learn to crawl before they walked; this was just baby steps towards the overall goal.

"Morning," Hailey greeted the friends as she strolled up with Devon. Evan was walking behind Rylee and Bryan with Alyssa and Katie. Ford welcomed Hailey with a light kiss on the cheek and hug.

"Hey," Tyler waved as he came up next to his twin sister.

"Last day until Spring Break," Syrus sighed.

"Hi," Alicia smiled. Hayden strolled up behind them quietly with his head down as usual. Minden walked next to Syrus and Alicia.

"I have our report," Mindy told them gently.

"Awesome," Syrus nodded.

"Finally here," Trayden joined them. "I got our paper, Hayden," he held it up. Hayden nodded. Trayden could see that Hayden still had issues being smiley and vocal at school.

"What topic did everyone pick?" Alyssa wondered.

"Alyssa and I chose unemployment," Hailey smiled.

"World Hunger," Ford stated.

"Wars," Alicia informed.

"Religion," Tyler mentioned.

"Homosexuality," Trayden said.

"I don't think anyone picked that but you two," Katie blinked. "It's a tough topic,"

"That's why we chose it," Trayden said. "It's the perfect debate topic, highly opinionated and various cases of both good and bad," he shrugged. "It was Hayden's idea,"

"Really?" Syrus looked surprised. "Didn't think you'd go for such a thing,"

"It's a growing problem all around the world," Hayden stated. "Should be addressed, and also just accepted. It shouldn't matter what gender you're attracted to as long as you're comfortable with yourself. You love who you love, and everyone deserves to be happy. Other people need to get over it and keep their opinions to themselves," he added. Trayden smiled a little.

"Sounds like you chose this on a personal level, just saying," Evan mentioned. "Well, for Trayden anyway,"

"Told you, Hayden picked this, not me. I didn't tell him I was gay until after it was chosen," Trayden remarked.

"Hey, you know we don't care that you're gay, Tray. It doesn't bother us," Devon chuckled.

"Hayden doesn't care either," Trayden informed. The warning bell rang.

"Time for class; we'll see you for lunch," Devon hugged Hailey. Bryan kissed Alyssa, hugging her just the same as Evan did to Rylee. Bryan headed for B-Hall while the rest went to C-Hall for Language Arts.

 **. . .**

[11:30 am]

Lunch hour once again. Trayden and Hayden turned in their research paper with the others, and Mr. Fishers said he had high hopes for Hayden and Trayden's work since how only about three other pairs in all of his classes combined chose it. Math and Science went fine, so did Gym. But now it was time to sit back and relax before the final two periods of the day.

"So glad we don't have homework for the break," Katie beamed.

"They normally don't assign us anything," Mindy shrugged.

"Still," Syrus shrugged.

"More time for us to hang out," Alyssa smiled.

"Agreed. All next week is supposed to be in the high 60's and sunny," Ford nodded.

"Mom already said I could have the big sleepover in the basement," Trayden said.

"Sweet, just tell us when," Tyler grinned.

"What about you, Sy? We doing the alternation thing?" Hailey asked.

"Alternation thing?" Hayden decided to ask.

"We do it during Spring and Summer breaks. Those of us who have big houses will host group sleepovers," Trayden explained. "It's usually Syrus and Alicia, Bryan and Katie, Devon and Hailey, and then me. We'll switch between the six days available,"

"And in the Summer, if the weather holds, we'll do mini campouts at The Cove or in someone's backyard. Not to mention the big End of Summer Bash we throw in August before the school year starts again," Bryan informed.

"And you're allowed to have a co-ed one?" Hayden inquired.

"Our parents know we'll behave, and they can't stop those of us over 18 already," Alyssa shrugged. "We're just respectful in other people's houses," she added.

"Only a few of us are dating anyway," Hailey mentioned. "Ford and I have been together since January 1st this year,"

"Alyssa and I since my Junior Prom," Bryan interjected.

"Evan and I since the end of my Sophomore Year on mine and Ty's birthday," Rylee said with a smile.

"I have a boyfriend too, but he doesn't go to this school," Katie informed. "His name is Andrew Kongur; he's 20 and in the army," she giggled. "He got his GED when he turned 18 and joined by the time I turned 16, but we've been together since October 28, 2016, so technically, we've been together since I was 15; he asked me the night of the Halloween Dance," she blushed.

"And if he ever hurts you; I'll kill him," Bryan grumbled.

"As if Dad would let you," Katie rolled her eyes.

"This conversation has seriously derailed…" Trayden sighed. "But anyway…Yeah; that's what we spend out Spring and Summer breaks from school doing," he smiled. "Maybe you'll join us?" he tried.

"Maybe…I don't know," Hayden looked down. "Never really hung out with people before…Kind'a new to me," he admitted, which shocked the others. Hayden was actually…Talking to them in a normal conversation?

"Well, it's always new until you do it, Hayden," Trayden chuckled.

"That is…So true," Hayden agreed.

"Have you never done this?" Rylee wondered. "Hung out with friends and slept over each other's houses?" Hayden shook his head.

"Oh, my Gods! You've never had a sleepover?!" Katie exclaimed.

"Did your parents not let you?" Bryan inquired.

Hayden shook his head again. "Then why?" Mindy questioned.

"Never had had the opportunity…Didn't have friends," Hayden confessed. Trayden put his arm around Hayden's shoulders, smiling.

"Well, you got friends now. And rules say you gotta take part; I told you two weeks ago that we're a riot to be around. Come on…You have to at least spend one night with us; it'll be the best time of your life," Trayden said.

"I-I'll think about it," Hayden nodded.

"I'll take that answer," Trayden went back to eating his food. Hayden felt his phone vibrating in his pocket as he looked at the Caller ID and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" Hayden answered.

" _Laddie!"_ said an excited voice as Hayden's eyes widened, tears instantly brimming them.

"Hayden? What's wrong?" Alicia asked instantly seeing Hayden's face.

"Un-Uncle Gabriel…?" Hayden asked.

" _You know it,"_ Gabriel replied. _"Good news for you,"_ he added.

"Wh-What is it? Where are you? When can I see you?" Hayden inquired instantly.

The man on the phone laughed a little. _"How about right now?"_ Gabriel asked.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Hayden questioned now.

" _Turn around,"_ Gabriel said gently. Hayden instantly whipped around to see Gabriel standing there, still in uniform. Hayden was breathing heavy, tears finally slipping from his eyes as he backed the chair away from the table and darted towards his Godfather. Hayden slipped a few times on the floor but reached Gabriel and hugged him tightly, breaking down in his arms. Gabriel embraced Hayden back, closing his eyes and breathing a sigh of relief almost. "Ssh…Ssh, lad; I'm here now. Uncle Gabe is here; I got you,"

"Y-You've missed s-so much…" Hayden sobbed. "M-Mom and-," he started.

"Ssh…I know, Hayden. I know all about it…I was one of the first people told when it happened, and I've been trying to get home since," Gabriel sighed. "How many classes you have left today?" Gabriel asked.

"Um, just History…" Hayden admitted.

"Think you can miss one class? Wanna come with me for a bit?" Gabriel questioned. Hayden nodded, wiping his eyes again. "Go get your bag," Gabriel mentioned. Hayden nodded, walking over to the table and picking up his lunch and putting in his backpack.

"Where ya going?" Syrus asked now.

"Leaving for the day," Hayden said, his tone still cracked and emotional.

"You can't just leave without permission," Tyler began.

"And who is he?" Alyssa inquired.

"I'm 18…I can do whatever I want," Hayden remarked coldly. "I can sign myself out and leave. Bye," he threw his bag over his shoulder and left with Gabriel, signing himself out at the office and departing from the school.

"You two don't look the least bit concerned," Devon mentioned to Syrus and Alicia.

"Hayden is 18…We can't make him do anything, and he can legally sign himself out of school. Hayden knows that guy; he broke down in his arms," Alicia said.

"That was Hayden's Godfather, Gabriel Forger," Trayden said casually, eating his chips as they all looked at him, surprised.

"How do you know?" Katie asked.

"Because Hayden told me two weeks ago that his Godfather was in Iraq on deployment and had been gone since March 2017. Hayden hasn't seen him since his 17th birthday," Trayden informed.

"Why would…Hayden tell you something like that? He barely says a word to anyone," Syrus said.

"Happened on the 1st of April when I went to your house to see Hayden about picking our research topic. Hayden invited me over, and we just started talking. Gabriel Forger is Hayden's Godfather, best friend of his parents. Hayden was afraid Gabriel passed away overseas since in the event of his death; Hayden's father was supposed to be informed. I told Hayden not to worry because Gabriel would return and instantly come to find him. I was right, and now Hayden can have one more person in his life who he is probably closer to than anyone else right now who wants to help him," Trayden said calmly.

"Wait…Hayden told you all this?" Alyssa said.

"Yep," Trayden replied.

 **. . .**

[12:00 pm]  
[Berk; The Great Hall]

Gabriel knew Hayden was about to eat lunch at school, so he decided to take Hayden out for lunch. Arriving at the restaurant, Gabriel and Hayden walked inside. Once the two were seated; Gabriel left Hayden for a few moments to change out of the uniform. Gabriel returned and kept his clothes and boots in the plastic bag beside him as the waitress arrived.

"Hello, I'm Nicole, and I'll be your waitress. Can I start you both with something to drink?" the woman with black hair and purple eyes asked.

"Beer, please," Gabriel smiled.

"Just Sprite for me," Hayden replied. Nicole nodded, leaving the table to let them decide what they wanted to eat.

"Get whatever you want, laddie," Gabriel told him.

"I don't have much an appetite these days," Hayden admitted.

"I know, son. Your Aunt Felicia gave me a quick rundown of what's happened since last June…" Gabriel stated calmly. "I also know that nobody knows everything as you do," Hayden looked off to the side a bit. "Hayden; you can hide from everyone else, but not me. You don't have to protect yourself around me, you know I've got your back as I always have. You didn't lose me, and you never will,"

"You don't know how scared I was to wonder if every day I'd find out you were killed overseas…And I'll always fear that, Uncle Gabe…" Hayden looked down now. "You'll go back, and I'll be alone again,"

Gabriel straightened up. "No, you won't, Hayden," he said firmly. "Because I'm done in the Marines," Hayden's eyes snapped back to Gabriel, wide with shock now. "I quit, for you,"

"B-But why would you do that. Y-You've been in the Marines since you were 18! You love it!" Hayden exclaimed.

"But I love my family more," Gabriel informed. "Hayden, I've been trying to get back to be here for you since your parents died. I knew I couldn't continue being a Marine when I was needed elsewhere. So I talked to my CO, and we worked together to get me out of my contract; it just took a while to go through the proper channels. I'm honorably discharged now, and home for good. You never have to worry about losing me again,"

Hayden could have cried again but was trying hard not too since they were in public. "Y-You mean it?"

"Now, has Uncle Gabe ever steered you wrong, lad?" Gabriel smiled some. Hayden shook his head. "Then what are ya worried for? I'm home, kiddo. You won't lose me, and you will not be alone again. I am home for good, son. I think we both need each other. Old Gabe wasn't the best after getting the news,"

"Yeah…Tell me about it…" Hayden looked down again.

"It hit me hard; I knew you had to be feeling it worse," Gabriel mentioned calmly.

"So you know about all the foster care and stuff?" Hayden asked him.

"I only know what I need to know; that you've had a rough time," Gabriel said.

"Kind of an understatement…" Hayden sighed.

"Okay, you've been through hell," Gabriel said softly. "I know about your depression, anxiety, and panic attacks. I know you're on anti-depressants, and seeing a psychiatrist," Hayden nodded to him a few times. "Is it helping at all?"

Hayden shook his head. "I-I don't talk in therapy…"

"Why not? It can help you heal, Hayden," Gabriel asked.

"It's just hard to, Uncle Gabe…" Hayden kept his hands in his lap and head down. "I-I know it can help me heal, but the pain I feel just thinking about things is almost unbearable…I tried…I tried in the mental hospital, but I couldn't do it. It was just nightmares, flashbacks, and panic attacks…," he brought his arm up to wipe his eyes.

"Hayden, the hardest part about getting help is admitting you need it and talking about what you've been through. It's part of the process, though; you have to hurt to heal. Okay? I know it's difficult, and it will hurt, but you'll feel better if you get everything out," Gabriel stated.

Nicole returned with the drinks and set them down. "Have we decided what we're going to have today?" she smiled.

"I know for me, I could go for a Doube Bacon Viking Burger with fries," Gabriel said gently.

"And how about for you?" Nicole turned to face Hayden.

"U-Um…Seafood Gorgonzola, please?" Hayden responded.

"No problem. That will be right out for you soon," Nicole slipped her pad away and headed for the kitchen.

"Good to know you haven't changed much," Gabriel teased a little. "You still love your seafood,"

"Blame dad…" Hayden tried to smile.

"Anyway, back to what we were talking about. Hayden, I know it's hard to talk about what you've been through, but it will help to talk to someone. Your aunt and uncle, me, your friends even…Just tell someone, and get out the emotions that come with it. Get mad and yell. Get sad or upset and cry. No one is going to judge you, son; we all want to help. The problem is, we don't know what you're going through or feeling right now because you're keeping it in. We know you're hurting deeply, but that's it. No one knows how to help because we don't know what happened. And I know something cannot be taken back and fixed, but we can help you move forward," Gabriel mentioned seriously now.

"You sound like Tray…" Hayden muttered.

"Well, whoever Tray is must understand you're hurting and wants to help. Let people who want to help you help, Hayden. Don't hide how you're feeling, and don't be scared to let people in. If they are fighting this hard to be in your life despite knowing you're depressed, anxious, and all those other things; then it means they want to be in your life. So let them in; let yourself be surrounded by others who care. At the same time; we can't make you do anything you don't want to do. Just think about it, alright? I promised your folks that if anything happened to them; I'd look out for you, Hayden. And I don't like seeing you suffer, and I don't want to lose you. I fought to come home to be here for you because I know you needed me, so don't you go leaving me. I don't think I could take it," Gabriel admitted. "I need you too; your parents were the only real family I had, so you're all I have left,"

Hayden sniffled a bit, wiping his eyes. Gabriel got up and went over to hug him. "I-I won't leave…I promise…" Hayden nodded. "I just…Couldn't deal with everything that happened…And I felt alone…I-I wanted it to end…"

"Ssh, I know. I know…I understand, but you aren't alone now, Hayden. You got your friends, family…And me. We're all here for you, and we always will be," Gabriel mentioned. Hayden wiped his eyes again as Gabriel hugged him. "Everything is gonna be alright, lad," After a few more moments, Hayden calmed a bit. "You alright now?" Hayden managed a nod as Gabriel moved back to sit across from him.

"S-So you're all done with the military now?" Hayden asked.

"Few more minor things to take care of, but yes," Gabriel replied. "How's living at your aunt and uncles?"

"Not entirely sure what to make of it…I'm never by myself…" Hayden mumbled some. "I don't exactly like sharing a room with Syrus,"

"Why is that?" Gabriel wondered.

"No privacy…I mean…I don't have a room at all. It's just a small cramped space where I can fit a twin-sized bed, one nightstand, one dresser, built in wall-desk…It's not even a room; I don't even have a door; it's just a curtain…" Hayden sighed. "It's not that I'm ungrateful to them for taking me in, but still…"

"I understand, lad. You went from having your own, big space to a smaller, shared one…" Gabriel nodded.

"It just feels like I'm in another foster home minus the abuse…Doesn't feel like I'm with family…Not comfortable, can't seem to adjust and settle in fully…" Hayden admitted.

"Do you wanna come live with me instead?" Gabriel asked after a few minutes. Hayden froze and stared at him.

"Wh-What?" Hayden questioned, entirely shocked by the offer.

"Do you want to come live with me, Hayden?" Gabriel inquired a second time.

"I-I…Am I…Allowed?" Hayden stammered a bit.

"Lad, you were supposed to be with me all along," Gabriel informed as Hayden's eyes widened a bit. "When your uncle and dad had their falling out; your father wanted no connection between them. Since I was your Godfather; your dad listed me as next of kin in his and your mother's wills that way if anything happened to them, you would be in my care. However, I was deployed and contacting me was a difficult task. Plus, your parents made an error and didn't leave the information anywhere else of what should happen to you in the event of their untimely death,"

"And because your aunt and uncle weren't listed either…It inadvertently caused you to go into the system. I learned of your parents' deaths in July and instantly inquired about you, but awful service and the deployment itself made communication difficult. Finally, I was able to explain things and during that time; I was trying to get out of the military to rush back. I demanded they take you out of foster care right away, and until I got home; you were to be with the Jorgensons. Of course, it's the system, so they take their sweet-ass time doing things. There needed to be a verification done that they were your family before you were sent with them," Gabriel continued as the food arrived and was set down.

"Long story short, laddie; you were always supposed to be with me. I sent you to your aunt and uncle because I wasn't allowed to leave until cleared and discharged," Gabriel said. "So, now that I'm back; if you want to come to live with me, I'm totally fine with it. And hey…You're 18, so this wouldn't even be a legal matter to change guardians," he added. "Do you want to stay with me?"

Hayden nodded. "I do," he replied, finding a smile. Hayden loved his aunt, uncle, and cousins, but he loved Gabriel like an uncle too. And Hayden felt it would be a better arrangement to move in with him as it was always supposed to be since his parents passed.


	12. Chapter 12

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 4/13/2018; 2:00 pm]  
[Archian City; Gabriel's Apartment]

After a relaxing, nice lunch together; Gabriel and Hayden headed into the city, which was about 45-50 minutes from Berk. Hayden ended up falling asleep in the car while texting Trayden, who had asked if Hayden was having a good time with his uncle. Reaching the apartment of his Godfather; Hayden felt an overwhelming sense of sadness as he woke up and realized he was only 10 minutes away from his parents' home.

"It's alright, laddie," Gabriel assured.

"Just…Hard. I-I haven't been this close since…" Hayden trailed off.

"Almost a year now; I know," Gabriel nodded. Hayden sighed and closed his eyes. "Come on, let's get inside," he suggested. Hayden unbuckled; then he and Gabriel exited the vehicle and headed for the 3-story, multi-family home. Gabriel lived on the 3rd floor, but Hayden didn't mind walking the stairs. Gabriel unlocked the door, and the two of them walked in. Gabriel's place was small, but perfect for one, single male; it was more like a studio.

"Feels like forever since I've been here…" Hayden looked around.

"Been a while, yes," Gabriel replied. "Go on, relax a little. Your aunt and uncle know you're with me, and if you wanna spend the night; you can. I think I still have some of your clothes here. It doesn't look like you've changed much," he chuckled a little.

"Not really," Hayden shrugged. Sprouted a little between 16 and 17, but been about the same this past year," Hayden shrugged.

"So, you've decided indefinitely that you want to stay with me?" Gabriel inquired. Hayden nodded to him. "Well, then I guess we better figure out the living situation," he smiled. "Can't very well stay here; too small for you, me, and the animals," he added.

"So what do we do? Find another place?" Hayden questioned.

"Yes, and in Berk too. I don't want to take you out of the school when you're almost through with Junior Year, and then going on to Senior. Plus; it's close to family and your friends," Gabriel informed. "I was thinking about buying a house," he smiled.

"That's…Up to you, Uncle Gabe…" Hayden responded. "I can get a job to help you pay for things,"

"Never you mind, laddie. You focus on you, don't worry about old Gabriel. I said I'd look after you, not you help me," Gabriel laughed a little. "Besides, you inherited your parents' money, cars, and everything in the house. Hell, I think you even got the house,"

Hayden's eyes widened a little. "I-I did?"

"You didn't know?" Gabriel stared. "You can't claim the house until you're 21, but everything else was legally yours at 18, kiddo. And I believe that if you don't want to keep the house for whatever reason; you do have the rights to sell it and collect the money from the sale," he informed gently. "I'm surprised you didn't know about that,"

"Why would I? I was rushed out so fast when the police came that I barely had time to think about anything else…How did you know?" Hayden asked now.

"I'm your Godfather, legally, as I told you before. It means that in the event of your parents' untimely death while you were under 18, it is my responsibility to care for you. When I learned of everything; I called the lawyer to get things taken care of. Your parents left you everything, and were able to claim it after any time March 1st, 2018 and beyond," Gabriel explained. "It is likely that Child Services and the Jorgensons wouldn't have been made aware since everything was all jumbled with your dad and uncle Silas's choices to remove one another from their lives. I still don't agree with it, but it wasn't my decision," he shrugged.

"I don't think Child Services' top priority is reading through a will and stuff; it just removes the child and finds them a family to stay with," Hayden muttered.

"Right you are. The police focused on the case, which is still open. Then there is your aunt and uncle, who haven't seen your parents since you were. Been about 9 or so years," Gabriel said. "Your father and uncle stopped talking altogether, so I was the only one who got entrusted with the information and how to obtain such if anything happened," Hayden nodded to him, understanding. "Are there things still at the house you want to get?"

Hayden nodded again. "Plenty…But I…Don't know if I'm ready to go there after everything," he looked down. "I don't know if I'll ever be ready to do that. And them leaving me the house…For what? I don't think I could live there again,"

"You will, one day. Once you start healing, and time passes; you'll be able to. Don't worry about it too much right now. And don't work yourself up about having to live there just because they left it to you. There is time to decide that course of action. You can't even claim it as a residence until you're 21 years of age. I only brought this up in case you wanted to go back and collect things that you couldn't take before. Living with me, you can have a lot more," Gabriel smiles lightly, putting a hand on his back and rubbing it a bit. "And hey…We can do it together,"

"Okay…" Hayden nodded as he checked his phone, seeing a message from Trayden.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:07 pm  
Study Hall is so dull when there's no work to do from other classes. What are you up to?**_

Gabriel saw Hayden start typing back and send the message off.

 _2:08 pm  
With my uncle in the city. Does everyone want to know why I bailed so fast at lunch?_

"So, who is Tray?" Gabriel decided to ask.

"J-Just a friend from school," Hayden replied. "Syrus and Alicia introduced me to their friends when I started there, and I'm still not close to any of them…But Trayden sort of takes more of an active role to get me engaged in stuff with them. He, uh, reunited me with Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, and Toothless, woke me up from a nightmare, held me when I broke down…Helped with something at school. He's just a terrific friend who has been trying to get me to open up, promise that I can trust him and the others because they won't hurt me,"

"Well, that's not a bad thing. And nice of him to bring your pets back to you," Gabriel mentioned as Hayden rechecked his phone when it vibrated.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:10 pm  
I told them u went with your Godfather who u haven't seen in bout a year. Nobody said anything after that. No hw 4 History, just so u kno.**_

Hayden smiled a little.

 _2:11 pm  
Figured as much. Thanks for tellin them, was emotional to get surprised like that…_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:12 pm  
No worries. They didn't take it personally after I said he was your Godfather & parents' best friend. It's all good, Hayden. You havin a good time?**_

 _2:13 pm  
We just talkin rn, catchin up a bit & reminiscing._

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:14 pm  
Im glad. U gonna join us 4 sleepova this week?**_

Hayden thought about it for a few moments. "Think about something, lad?" Gabriel wondered.

"The friends do these sleepovers on their breaks from school, and they asked if I'd join them for one or two," Hayden replied.

"That sounds like fun," Gabriel chuckled.

"Eh…Don't know if it's a good idea for me to join with all my _issues_ ," Hayden sighed.

"You worried about going into attacks and stuff with them?" Gabriel inquired as Hayden nodded.

"They've…Seen it before. I…Feel asleep during Trayden's 18th birthday party, and I guess I had a nightmare there…Syrus told me about it," Hayden shrugged.

"How did it go?" Gabriel wondered.

Hayden sighed. "Brokedown against Tray. Don't know why; just happened. I ended crying myself to sleep again, was out the rest of the night until late the next morning,"

"Well, it's going to happen until you work through everything, kiddo. Won't be instant, but eventually; things will feel semi-normal again," Gabriel offered. Hayden nodded to him; he trusted Gabriel's word no matter what. Still, Hayden was apprehensive in the others. Maybe Syrus, Alicia, and Trayden for sure wouldn't hurt him, but he didn't know about the rest of the group. Only Trayden among all of them knew about Hayden being gay, and Hayden wasn't sure he'd share with the others either.

Hayden finally snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked at his phone again. Tapping the text box, he went to reply but hesitated on what to say. "Say yes, and if you start feeling overwhelmed; you call me, and I'll come to get you, but at least give it a try," Gabriel smiled.

"You live an hour away…I'm not going to do that to you," Hayden sighed. "I'll go for one night and see how it goes…" he gave in, starting to type back.

 _2:20 pm  
I'll come to one that is either at your house or Sy and Alicia's…Not comfortable with anyone else's yet._

Hayden thumbed over send, then finally pressed it. Seconds later; there was a reply.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:21 pm  
Great! I'll let u know when we hash out the deets of who is hosting when :)**_

 _2:22 pm  
Awesome. Let me kno. Ttyl!_

After that, Hayden slipped his phone away. "So, shall we plan this move?" Gabriel asked.

"That's…Your call," Hayden said.

"Hayden, come on. Gimme a little something here," Gabriel chuckled. "I think it's easily established that we should go to Berk, keep you in the same school with people you know and close to other family members,"

"Seems fair," Hayden nodded.

"Do you want to stay close to where you are now? Or do you have a neighborhood you prefer?" Gabriel inquired.

"Either is fine…My favorite place in Berk is probably Raven Point; it's close to everything and out of central town. Only about 10-15 minutes from where I'm at now. I guess I like it because Mom and Dad used to take me camping to The Cove every Summer…" Hayden replied calmly.

"I'll see what's available there for apartments or houses," Gabriel informed, nodding. "You have a favorite style-house?"

Hayden shook his head. "No, anything works. The only thing I would want is a backyard for the dogs," he smiled a bit.

"I agree," Gabriel said. "One level, two? How many bedrooms? Garage? Anything else at all?"

"Come on, Uncle Gabe…You know I'm not a guy who needs a lot of extras," Hayden laughed a little.

"Aye, that I do. You've always been pretty simple in things you want or need," Gabriel agreed. "Now…Obviously; this move won't be instant and since you're still in school…I want you to stay with your aunt and uncle through the rest of Junior Year. I still gotta visit the bank and get the financials situated; then the searching for a place. You know the process already, but I promise that before you start Senior Year; things will be taken care of. Okay?"

"Alright…" Hayden responded. "You know you can do searches for houses and apartments right here from home, don't you?"

"You know I don't have a computer and my phone is just for calls and texting," Gabriel chuckled. Hayden went through his backpack and pulled out his tablet; then flipped the keyboard down, powering it on and letting it connect to the tablet via Bluetooth. "Huh, that's handy,"

"Mom and Dad got it for me when I finished Sophomore Year…" Hayden said softly. "I tried to not leave behind any of my electronics. I know the house is locked up…But that doesn't stop people from looting and stuff…"

"Don't you worry about that, laddie. Director Raseri, your father's former boss in the department set up motions sensors around the property. Anyone tries to break in; cops will be there in seconds. And there's always police patrolling the station," Gabriel assured as Hayden's eyes widened a bit.

"Di-Director Raseri ordered that?" Hayden asked.

"Yes, of course; he didn't want anything happening to the house and figured after you turned 18 and was out of the foster care system, you'd go back to collect what you were unable to before," Gabriel nodded.

"Wow…Small world…" Hayden remarked.

"How so?" Gabriel inquired curiously.

"The, uh," Hayden paused, clearing his throat a bit. "The friend I was talking to…Tray, from earlier…His full name is Trayden Raseri…And Dustin is his father…"

"Wow, small world indeed," Gabriel blinked. "Out of curiosity, lad…"

"Hm?" Hayden looked at his Godfather.

"Do you, uh, have a thing for Trayden?" Gabriel asked.

Hayden stared. "What? No. Why would you think that?"

"You always seem to get a little hesitant and nervous talking about him, and mentioned being closer to him than the other friends. I saw you look down when you mentioned the things he's done for you," Gabriel informed. Hayden tensed a little, but relaxed.

"We're friends, and that's it, Uncle Gabriel…" Hayden replied.

"You know it's okay to-," Gabriel started.

"I know, Uncle Gabe…But I don't like Trayden, at least not like _that_. He's just an excellent friend to me. I mean…Don't get me wrong; he's good looking and gay like me…But we're only friends, nothing more. Even if I did like him…I'm in no shape to be seeing someone," Hayden looked down a little.

"And that will change with time too, Hayden. You can't keep letting yourself believe that what happened to you will prevent you from being happy or moving forward. What took place is hurtful, but wounds heal, son. You might never truly forget, but like I live by; what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. The more you accept and move past what happened; the easier things will get. Just don't deny yourself, okay? That's all I'm saying," Gabriel reminded.

"I won't…But still, having feelings for someone or dating is the farthest thing from my mind right now…I'm…Trying to focus of me," Hayden admitted.

"That's a good outlook to have," Gabriel kissed his forehead. "But don't ever forget that sometimes; you can't help how you feel. That's how it was for your parents; couldn't keep them away from one another, and they couldn't fight their feelings no matter how hard they tried. Turned out for the better," he chuckled. "Now…How do you work this thing?"

Hayden smiled some, nodding and setting up his tablet; then showing Gabriel how to use it. Fifteen minutes later, Gabriel began to understand. "And that's it," Hayden said to him.

"Never knew such a small thing could do so much," Gabriel mentioned.

"Technology has come a long way," Hayden laughed a bit. He liked this; he already felt a little like his old self. Not entirely, but having Gabriel back in his life gave him back a bit of security like when Trayden reunited him with Skullcrusher, Cloudjumper, and Toothless. It didn't make things perfect, but there was a little comfort and more belief that eventually, things would be alright and Hayden didn't have to be so scared and nervous anymore. There was still a long way to go, but this was a good start, and things might improve over time.

"So I can use this to search for houses and apartments?" Gabriel asked.

"That's right. Here," Hayden typed in a website. "This is the most recommended site to use. Just put in all your criteria, like price, how many bedrooms, stuff like that and then start scrolling and searching. There's usually pictures, square footage, and all sorts of details. Oh, and numbers you can call to set up showings and what not,"

"Well, I'll start peering around and seeing what we have to work with," Gabriel chuckled. "Want to help?"

"I think I might take a nap," Hayden admitted with a yawn.

"Go on, kiddo. Use my room," Gabriel smiled softly.

"Thanks, Uncle Gabe," Hayden said as he got up and left the room; using the restroom first, then lying down in Gabriel's bed. Hayden knocked out a few minutes later as Gabriel remained on the couch and using Hayden's tablet to see what was available in Berk for housing or apartments, next to him was a notepad and pen to write down possible choices, phone numbers, and showings.

 **. . .**

[2:30 pm]  
[Berk High School]

The final bell of the day rang as the students broke from their classes and hurried to get to their cars or busses.

"Sy," Trayden pulled him aside as Alicia ended up following.

"What's up?" Syrus inquired.

"Don't tell the others because I don't want them getting their panties in a wad, but I heard from Hayden in Study Hall," Trayden informed. Syrus and Alicia's eyes widened.

"You did? How?" Alicia asked.

"I have his number," Trayden mentioned.

"How…He doesn't give that to anyone," Syrus blinked.

"Back in February, after all that Olivia stuff happened. I gave Hayden my number and told him if he ever needed a friend, I was here for him. But the day he stuck up for me against Fungis; Hayden texted me a few minutes after telling me that after all I've done for him, he couldn't let Milton be that way to me and that he was here for me too," Trayden said, pulling up the message for them to see. "I didn't say anything to the others because I don't want them getting all butt-hurt that Hayden gave me his number, or to find out that we talk pretty often,"

"How often?" Alicia wondered.

"Every day," Trayden scrolled through his and Hayden's messages in text. "All that aside; wanted to let you know that he's good with his Godfather, and…He said he'd take part in one of the sleepovers, but only if it's at my house or yours," he added.

Alicia and Syrus shared a look before glancing at Trayden. "Tray…Do you like him?" Syrus asked.

"Well, yeah; you have to like someone to be their-," Trayden began.

"Not like that, Trayden. You know what we meant. Do you like Hayden as more than a friend?" Alicia inquired.

"I mean; you've been…Very involved since he started living with us," Syrus added. "Even somehow got his dogs and cat back. You let him breakdown against you at the birthday party, you helped him with the Olivia thing…And somehow you know about Gabriel being his Godfather,"

"Hayden and I talk a lot. I don't know why; I guess maybe he feels like he can open up with me," Trayden shrugged.

"Trayden…He won't even open up to us, his family. You're doing more behind the scenes, and I want to know if it's because you like him," Syrus demanded.

"Look, I'm not saying this to be a dick…But you don't do that much for him," Trayden admitted. Of course, not too far away; the friends were listening in and watching the scene before them.

"Excuse me?" Alicia glared a bit.

"It's the truth. You tell him it'll be okay, and you help him out of the panic attacks…But what do you do to show him that everything is alright?" Trayden questioned, leaving the Jorgenson siblings a bit shocked at Trayden's words. "I didn't see either of you two holding Hayden after what happened with the Olivia situation. I didn't see either of you two holding him after he woke up from the nightmare during my birthday party. You two didn't try to get him to come to the celebration, and you don't assure him that we're not going to hurt him; that he can trust us. You go through the motions; I go the extra obstacles to try and help him not just recover from his attacks, but heal too,"

"Tray, do you like him; yes or no?" Syrus asked.

"Fine. Yes, I do. I don't know when or where; it just happened. Hayden and I talk every day in texts, and he's opened up to me about what happened with Olivia. That day in the gym…He wouldn't tell even my father, but when I made everyone step out, and it was just us; he told me. I know a lot about him because I take the time to get him to see he can trust me, and we have real conversations about whatever. And I showed you that proof on my phone. I like him a lot, but even if the time comes when I tell him, and he doesn't feel the same. It doesn't change that I'm his friend and so I'm doing whatever I can to help him get past things and know that we aren't like those people who abused and hurt him. I don't want to see him suffer or be scared the rest of his life," Trayden stated before checking his watch. "I gotta go," he turned and headed off.

The others popped out of hiding, still a bit shocked. "Wait…So Trayden and Hayden talk in text messages?" Rylee asked.

"Guess so," Alicia nodded. "Tray gave Hayden his number once, and after the History thing with Fungis trying to fail Trayden; Hayden texted Trayden, and they've been chatting ever since,"

"You think it's possible that Hayden might like Trayden back?" Ford wondered.

"That…Depends on Hayden's sexual orientation; he would have to be bisexual or gay to feel something in return. At the same time, I don't think Trayden plans on revealing his feelings unless he knows for sure what Hayden is. Either way…Hayden does seem to be a bit more relaxed around Trayden; it's possible that Trayden is doing more than us," Hailey admitted.

"He did get Hayden to come to the party, the reuniting with his pets, the next morning thing…Trayden did know that the guy from earlier was Hayden's Godfather too…" Mindy added. "I think we need to do more to show Hayden we're his friends too,"

"I think you're right," Katie nodded in agreement. "Well, time for vacation," she smiled.

"We'll keep in contact about the sleepover thing," Bryan informed. The friends nodded and split off to get to their buses or cars; heading home for the next week of their Spring Break.


	13. Chapter 13

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XIII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Wednesday, 4/18/2018; 1:00 pm]  
[Berk; Jorgenson Home]

"Syrus! Alicia! Do you have everything cleaned up for your friends to arrive?" Felicia called to her teenagers.

"Yes, Mom! We're touching up the basement now!" Alicia replied.

It had been four days since Hayden up and left with his Godfather, Gabriel Forger from Berk High at lunch hour. Also, it had been that long since Trayden told Syrus and Alicia that he liked Hayden as more than a friend. Things had been a bit weird, but plans for the sleepovers during the week got made. It had been held at the Grimborn Residence from Sunday to Monday. Tuesday was a break, and now Wednesday was Syrus and Alicia's night. Thursday would be another break before going on to Trayden's for Friday to Saturday. Sunday would be another rest day since Monday the 23rd was back to school.

"Okay, done," Syrus nodded, proud of the work he and his young sister had done on the basement. It was a considerable space to hold Hayden and Syrus's bedrooms, but then also an open living room area for entertaining; it was plenty big enough to hold a party and extra room to sleep afterward.

"Looks great. And just in time too! The others should be coming soon," Alicia smiled. "Let's get upstairs," she suggested as the two headed up to greet their friends for when they arrived. Fifteen minutes later, such arrivals began. Devon pulled up first, letting Hailey and Ford out.

"Yo, you staying, Dev?" Syrus asked.

"Nah. Miya is sick, so I'm gonna stay home with her tonight," Devon replied. "If she starts feeling better, we'll pop over," he waved and drove off. Syrus and Alicia shrugged and greeted Ford and Hailey. Next to arrive was Tyler and Rylee with Evan. Following them was Bryan and Katie. Alyssa drove up with Mindy. Last to show was Trayden by 4 pm.

"What took ya?" Alicia smiled.

"Sorry. Mom needed me to take Eliot to the doctor for an appointment she forgot about. Ran longer than expected; he's home with Dex, Aria, and Cole now. And Mom should be home by now, or very soon," Trayden replied.

"Ah, no problem. Well, shall we head inside?" Syrus asked.

"Where's Hayden?" Trayden decided to inquire.

"Still with his Godfather in the city. We haven't seen him since Friday. Dad went up there to bring clothes and the pills," Alicia informed.

"Is…Hayden planning to stay with him?" Katie wondered.

"I haven't heard anything about it, but…Hayden is 18, and he was always close to Gabriel. That man is basically his uncle," Syrus informed.

"You, uh, did tell him about the sleepover being here tonight, didn't you?" Trayden questioned.

"No…He hasn't answered any of our messages when we try to say hi, so we figured he's content where he is. Besides, he hasn't joined any of the others. Why would this be any different?" Syrus mentioned.

Trayden facepalmed. "Because I told you on Friday after school that Hayden said he'd come to one at your house,"

"Oh…Forgot about that," Alicia said softly. Trayden got his phone and located Hayden's contact ID; then tapped it.

"He won't answer for us," Syrus reminded. Trayden put the phone on speaker with a chuckle. Four rings in, and there was a pickup.

" _Hey, Tray,"_ Hayden answered.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Trayden asked.

" _In the city with my uncle,"_ Hayden replied. _"How about you?"_

"At your cousin's place for a sleepover. They forgot to tell you about it, so I am," Trayden laughed a little. "Why don't you come?"

" _I'll, uh, come in a bit,"_ Hayden sniffled a bit.

"What's wrong? You sound like you're crying?" Trayden mentioned.

" _Just…Having one of my days, Tray…You remember; I told you about them,"_ Hayden responded softly.

"I do, some days are harder than others. Don't worry; my memory isn't that bad, Hayden," Trayden reminded. Hayden laughed a little. "Now, see; there's a smile. I told you anytime you're down and need cheering up; I'm the one to call. Come on, gather your stuff up and join us?"

" _Alright…I'll be there in a bit. Besides, I wanna see my dogs and cat,"_ Hayden stated.

"See you soon then; I promise you'll have a good time," Trayden vowed.

" _Oh, so sure of that are you?"_ Hayden questioned.

"Of course, Hayden. Wanna know why?" Trayden smiled.

" _Humor me,"_ Hayden said.

"Because I'll be here. Now, come on. Get your butt in gear and get here; I brought my Yugioh cards among other things you mentioned you used to do," Trayden tempted.

" _You did?"_ Hayden asked, seeming a little excited.

"Duh…You told me you used to play, so come on. Let's see how good you are. I challenge you to a duel," Trayden grinned.

" _You're so on. I'll be there in an hour or so. And Tray…"_ Hayden paused.

"Yeah?" Trayden responded.

" _Thanks for cheering me up, and thinking about me for the sleepover when my cousins forgot…"_ Hayden said lightly.

"Hey, I told you that I'm always here any time you need a friend; just a call or text away. See you soon," Trayden said.

" _See you soon,"_ Hayden replied before hanging up. Trayden put his phone away with a shrug.

"I know that look and what you're all about to ask…So my response is that I'm just that good. I told you; I've made the extra effort to engage him in activities or conversations. You guys kind'a give up if he doesn't answer right away. Watch us tonight; you'll see how I go about things. Come on; let's get started. Hayden will be here soon," Feeling like there wasn't much of an argument to be made on the case since they heard it with their ears; they headed into the house and downstairs to start setting up.

 **. . .**

[2:15 pm]  
[Archian City; Gabriel's Apartment]

Hayden stayed with Gabriel since Friday the 13th, ironic date that nothing but good happened to Hayden that day. His Godfather coming home from war, getting honorably discharged to stay home and take care of him, and that Hayden and Gabriel were going to be living together when the school year ended. Gabriel, thankfully, called Silas to get a few things for Hayden while he was staying with him. Silas took the train to the city, which was only a twenty-minute ride. Silas brought Hayden some clothes and his pills. Gabriel and Silas spoke while Hayden was sleeping on Friday. Silas was assured Hayden would be fine with his Godfather.

Hayden and Gabriel spent Saturday and Sunday together, looking at houses and apartment online while making lists of possible choices. On Monday, Hayden stayed at Gabriel's to sleep while Gabriel went on to the bank to secure his money for buying a house if it came down to that. Also, Monday and Tuesday were spent in Berk looking at a few places. Usually by 4:30 pm; Hayden and Gabriel were back in the city. Now, today, Hayden seemed to be having one of his downer days and a bit miserable.

"What's wrong, lad?" Gabriel asked.

"I don't know…Just feeling sad today, I guess," Hayden shrugged.

"I read up what you were diagnosed with; seems like that's a pretty standard feeling," Gabriel informed. "I heard that it could help to talk about whatever is making you sad?"

"That's the thing; I don't know…" Hayden sighed; his eyes landed on a picture of his parents from their wedding on Gabriel's wall above the TV. "I just miss them,"

"I know, laddie. I know…" Gabriel hugged Hayden; then broke it. "So you want me to take you back to Berk for that sleepover?" he asked.

"Yeah, I said I'd go. Can't very well back out without even trying," Hayden nodded. "B-Before we go…Can you take me to mom and dad's house?"

Gabriel stared at Hayden, a bit surprised. "Y-You want to go there?" Hayden nodded. "Can I inquire as to why?"

"I-I want to get a few things…" Hayden confessed.

"Are you going to be alright to go, lad?" Gabriel asked.

"I'll muddle through…But since we're so close; there are things I want that I couldn't get before…" Hayden admitted.

"Well, sure; if you want to," Gabriel replied. Ten minutes later; the two males were loaded into the truck after Hayden packed his bag for the sleepover and headed to the Haddock Residence. Parking on the side of the road; Gabriel recalled the motion sensors.

"I forgot we need the director's permission to get on the property…" Gabriel sighed.

"I'll take care of it…" Hayden got his phone, calling Trayden back. "Tray?"

 **. . .**

[Berk; Jorgenson Home]

The friends were all downstairs talking, snacking, and relaxing. Devon and Miya showed up since Miya was feeling better after her nap. Among everything; Trayden's phone started ringing.

"Who is that?" Alyssa wondered.

"Hayden," Trayden replied as Syrus lowered the music and Trayden slid the icon to answer.

" _Tray?"_ came Hayden's voice.

"You here yet?" Trayden asked after tapping speakerphone.

" _Got delayed…Can I ask you a favor?"_ Hayden asked.

"Um, sure? What is it?" Trayden replied.

" _What's the easiest way to reach your dad?"_ Hayden inquired.

Trayden blinked a bit. "Probably his cell phone. Why?"

" _He ordered motions sensors around my house to avoid break-ins happening while it's abandoned…I'm here with Gabriel to get a few things. Can you call him and let him know, so he doesn't send the force after us?"_ Hayden questioned.

"I'll put him on a three-way call with us. Hang on," Trayden said as he tapped a few buttons, and merged the calls. "Still here, Hayden?"

" _I am,"_ Hayden responded.

" _Hi, son. I'm about to head home. What's up?"_ Dustin's voice was heard.

"Hi, Dad. I called you on three-way with Hayden; he wanted to ask you something, and I know your cell phone is faster than the station. Go ahead, Hayden," Trayden invited.

" _H-Hi, Mr. Raseri. Um, Gabriel Forger and I are…At my parents' house right now to get a few things. I-I just wanted to make sure that was okay before we go in and set off the motion detectors that will send the cops this way?..."_ Hayden asked.

" _Oh, certainly, Hayden! Go right in, and don't worry about a thing. I'll inform dispatch right now. Future reference, though; if you scan the back of your license in front of the sensor by the driveway entrance; it'll come up on our screens here, and nobody comes rushing because you're identified as one of the residents there,"_ Dustin informed.

" _Great. Thank you, Mr. Raseri!"_ Hayden said.

" _No problem. Your father was a good man, and if you ever need anything, you call me directly. Trayden can give you mine and Rachel's numbers,"_ Dustin mentioned.

"I'll take care of it when he gets here, Dad. Thanks," Trayden stated. Dustin's line hung up.

" _Thanks, Tray. I owe you…"_ Hayden sighed a bit.

"Don't even worry about it; glad I could help. Hey…Take your time where you are right now, alright? No rush," Trayden reminded.

" _Appreciate that. I'll, uh, text you when I'm on my way there,"_ Hayden said.

"We'll be here!" Trayden smiled. Hayden ended the call from his end as Trayden set his phone down. "I'm glad he isn't alone right now,"

"Yeah, him being there can't be easy…" Mindy frowned.

"Has he…Been there since what happened?" Alyssa asked.

Syrus and Alicia shook their heads. "No…And we didn't think he'd ever want to for a while, or at least until after he healed and recovered a bit," Syrus looked at the others.

"Sometimes the only way to cope with something is to face it head-on. But…This is not something you try to do alone, and he knew that which is why I think he asked to go when he was with someone he trusts fully," Trayden shrugged.

 **. . .**

[4:10 pm]  
[Berk; Jorgenson Residence]

Gabriel pulled up in his truck and parked in the driveway, looking over; Hayden was fast asleep in the back seat. Gabriel turned off the truck and got out; he heard voices and saw the friends, Silas, and Felicia outside on the back porch.

"Gabriel?" Felicia asked.

"Where's Hayden?" Silas finished his wife's sentence.

"Fast asleep in the back seat…" Gabriel motioned behind him with his thumb. "Was a rough time at the house,"

"How bad?" Silas inquired.

"Oh…You know…Fetal position, body-shaking, head grabbing, screaming and crying at the top of his lungs type bad," Gabriel frowned. "I tried to pull him out, but through the attack; he forced himself to get whatever it was he wanted to get there. I told him it wasn't a good idea to go so soon, but he insisted," the man.

"He get everything?" Alicia wondered.

"Well, not everything. It'd be impossible without a couple of extra sets of hands, and a moving truck. Hayden just wanted things he couldn't get after the deaths and before he went into foster care. Or, things he didn't want to take to keep them safe from being stolen or damaged. I suspect he'll go back again at some point, but…No telling when,"

Gabriel opened the back door and carefully brought Hayden out and held him in his arms. "Need any help?" Silas questioned.

"You act like he's heavy, Silas…Come on," Gabriel brought Hayden up and laid him on the outside bench. Hayden stayed asleep as Gabriel went down and grabbed a duffle bag, backpack, and black suitcase from the front seat, bringing those up as well. "Not sure what he grabbed; he wouldn't let me go with him past the living room. This bag," he held up a long, gray, round one. "I lent him from my truck; used it in the military. I assume it's all clothes,"

"Did he freak out because nothing from the break-in or deaths had been cleaned up?" Trayden decided to ask.

"No; it was cleaned up. I believe your dad made sure of that knowing Hayden would go back at one point or another. Hayden was removed from the house by police, in the hospital on suicide watch for forty-eight hours. The third day was the funeral, well, just for Hayden to attend with Child Services and the Archian City Police Department. Hayden was given one hour to collect whatever he wanted from the house before going into foster care. Hayden was taken to the first home after that," Gabriel informed calmly.

"You were overseas for all this, how do you know so much?" Felicia wondered.

"Who do you think told child services about you being family?" Gabriel stated. "Hayden wasn't supposed to go to you two. Spencer and Valarie named me in their will to be the one who became Hayden's legal guardian," he added. "Of course, I was overseas and trying to get back, but I heard he'd been having a hard time in foster care, so I brought you up to take him until I got back. I'm discharged now, but I've known about everything since July,"

"Communication between Iraq and Barbarchi Isle isn't exactly easy, never mind still having to fight in the war while dealing with everything. It wasn't supposed to long as it did for me to get back when I realized it would; I told them to take Hayden to his paternal uncle, then explained why you and your family weren't listed in the first place. It took a bit to verify you were family to Hayden, and I had to sign and authorize it to happen…" Gabriel continued to explain.

"Didn't think my brother hated me that much after the fight," Silas sighed. "To completely write us out of their lives,"

"He didn't, Silas. But both of ya were too proud and stubborn to make the first move in apologizing. Spencer hated it, but he felt like you'd never change and it would always go back to another fight," Gabriel shrugged. "It was a stupid fight to have if ya ask me," he added. "But he always loved his little brother,"

"I have a hard time believing that…" Silas looked down. Gabriel moved to his truck and pulled something out, bringing it to Silas. "What's this?"

"From your brother, one of the few things listed that Hayden didn't get in the will; this was for you," Gabriel informed.

"What do you mean; _one of the few things Hayden didn't get_?" Syrus wondered.

"Spencer and Valarie left everything to Hayden. Their savings, vehicles, anything in the house except for a few items that were meant for Silas, and the house itself. Hayden inherited everything and was legal to claim it as soon as he turned 18," Gabriel stated calmly. "Well, he can't claim the house until he's 21, but if he doesn't want to keep it; he's got the authority to sell it now,"

"What's in the box, Daddy?" Alicia asked.

"I, uh, don't know…I can't get it open. It looks like it's number code lock," Silas mentioned.

"There was nothing in the will about a code," Gabriel said. Hayden began to stir and begin opening his eyes. "Hey, kiddo,"

"Hi…" Hayden forced himself to sit up and look around.

"You fell asleep in the truck," Gabriel reminded.

"I was tired…" Hayden replied. Hayden's eyes fell on the box Silas was holding. "I remember that box…" he added.

"You do? What's…In it?" Silas asked.

"Stuff that dad wanted you to have so you knew he loved you despite all the sibling rivalry. Dad told mom and me to make sure you got it if he ever died before you did, but I think he was planning to mail it to you for your birthday this year," Hayden explained. "And wouldn't you know that's today, isn't Uncle Silas?"

"Yes, you're right…But Gabriel said this was in the will for me," Silas stated.

"I knew about that going to you if dad passed away before the will said so. I've known about that box since I was twelve," Hayden informed.

"Do you…Know how to open it?" Felicia wondered. Hayden got up and moved towards it as Silas put it on the table closest to him. Hayden inspected it closely.

"Battery on the digital lock is dead," Hayden stated as there were some sighs.

"So it's locked for good…" Silas looked down a bit.

"I didn't say that," Hayden remarked. "There's an emergency power mode if you have the key," he said while using a small silver key from around his neck and inserting it under the dial pad; turning the key to the right as the screen lit up blue. Hayden pressed six numbers; there was a beep and click as the top of the box released and opened a bit. Hayden pulled out the key and took it off the necklace; giving it to his uncle. "418113; standing for April 18th and November 13th. Yours and dad's birth months and days," Hayden stepped back now, replacing the necklace around his neck and tucking the second key away. "Happy Birthday, Uncle Silas,"

"What's that key too?" Evan asked.

"The house; it's my house key…" Hayden replied quietly.

"Why don't you take it inside, honey?" Felicia suggested to her husband, suspecting that it might be emotional for him to go through these items.

"You want help with your bags, Hayden?" Trayden offered. Hayden nodded to him. "What do you want me to carry for you, and all down into your room, right?"

"Yeah. Um…Just take the backpack and duffle bag, please?" Hayden asked while grabbing the gray bag and suitcase. Trayden followed Hayden inside, getting downstairs and setting the items on the bed. Hayden instantly greeted his dogs and cat. "Oh, I missed you guys…" he sighed softly. "Thanks for helping me, Tray,"

"Any time, you know that," Trayden smiled. "I'm happy you decided to come and join us,"

"Me too," Hayden nodded with a soft smile. So this was it; his first sleepover. It was nerve-wracking, but somehow, Hayden felt that with Trayden there; everything was going to be fine and maybe even a little fun.


	14. Chapter 14

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XIV

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Wednesday, 4/18/2018; 4:30 pm]  
[Berk; Jorgenson Home]

Silas, Gabriel, and Felicia remained inside sitting in the living room and going through the box that everyone learned Spencer Haddock had advised his only son, Hayden, to make sure that Silas got in the event of Spencer's death. These directions were given to Valarie Haddock as well, but since she and Spencer were now gone; it became Hayden's responsibility. Even Gabriel, though, was stunned that Hayden knew this box was meant to go to Silas if Spencer died before his older brother, so that if the two were in a huge fight and not speaking; Silas would know that Spencer didn't hate him. Hayden knew all this without the prompt of it being in his father's last will and testament. Gabriel was going to ask Hayden about the box before they left, but it seemed Hayden already had grabbed it and explained he had everything wanted and needed for now. This is how Gabriel knew that Hayden would eventually go back to the house to collect more, but perhaps, he was waiting until he had the space to contain it all.

As the temperature began dropping; the friends decided it was time to go inside. They'd only out for fresh air and to chat more, it was a surprise when Gabriel showed up with Hayden; the friend they hadn't seen in almost a full week since Hayden chose to leave school early and go with his Godfather, and then stay in Archian City with him all this time. With the friends downstairs once more; they saw Hayden sitting on his bed and greeting his pets. Trayden was just leaning against the wall, but not really inside the space; he didn't want to intrude on Hayden's room.

"Hey, cuz," Syrus smiled.

"Hi," Hayden replied.

"They've missed you these past four days," Alicia pointed out.

"I missed them too. I would have taken them with me, but Gabriel's apartment is too small for all of them," Hayden explained.

"Well, we took good care of them," Syrus informed.

"Thanks," Hayden said softly as Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher each licked one side of Hayden's fact; then Toothless licked Hayden's nose. "Aw, I love you guys too," he said afterward. "So…How does this whole…Sleepover thing work?"

"Don't you wanna unpack first?" Alyssa wondered. Hayden shook his head in response.

"I-I can do that later…There's a lot to do; I-I wouldn't want to hold up you guys and your fun," Hayden said quietly.

"Eh, don't even worry about us. We usually just sit around, talk, snack, game now and then, listen to music," Trayden mentioned.

"We also order pizza and wings for dinner," Alicia giggled. "Everyone chips in a little and mom or dad order," she added.

"Can't believe you've never done this before. Sleepovers are like a rite of passage for teenagers," Tyler mentioned.

"You didn't have any friends in Archian Preparatory?" Devon asked.

"I mean…I knew people; had group projects and stuff. But no…No real…Hanging out," Hayden said calmly.

"But they weren't your friends?" Trayden asked.

"They were friendly…But no, I don't think we were friends," Hayden shook his head. "I knew…Trevor Meatsen from Meathead and Chelsea Boggs for Bog-Burglar; they were a lot of my classes. I knew a couple of others, but only because we all sat together at lunch," he added. "Only place I ever stayed overnight at frequently was Gabriel's,"

"Did you have fun when you did?" Trayden asked.

"Yeah, we always did something exciting. Bowling, rollerblading, go out for dinner, play cards," Hayden replied.

"Well, we're about to play some games; you wanna join?" Bryan invited.

"I-I don't really play video games. At least not ones on those systems," Hayden said.

"Hayden plays computer and card games; ones that make you think about your next move," Trayden informed. "Strategy games if you would," he added.

"I've never seen you play anything on your computer?" Syrus mentioned.

"I play Sc-School of Dr-Dragons…" Hayden said shyly.

"I heard that's an awesome game. My computer is so old that it can run it effectively though," Ford said smiling.

"You update your graphics card?" Hayden inquired. Ford shook his head. "You bring your laptop with you or is it desktop?"

"Oh, I have it. I never go anywhere without it," Ford said, hurrying to his backpack and pulling the object out. Hayden inspected the small, thin, blue computer.

"HP Stream, 32 GB memory…But you have 64 GB SD Card where you keep all your documents, pictures, and things that don't need to be directly downloaded and installed on your C Drive, yes?" Hayden inquired.

"That's…Right, yes," Ford nodded. Hayden set the computer on his desk and opened it up. Hayden went clicking through folders and selecting options. Ten minutes later, the computer reset, updated and turned back on. "Holy Odin…It's never loaded that fast since I got it like two years ago,"

"Have you ever updated it?" Trayden asked.

"No…It never said I needed to," Ford informed.

"He wasn't set to automatic updates; I fixed that. And this computer isn't that old, Ford…It released September 2016," Hayden mentioned. "But, there you go; you should be fine now," he closed the lid and handed it back.

"Wow, thanks, Hayden," Ford smiled wide.

"No problem," Hayden nodded.

"You're really good with computers," Mindy mentioned calmly. Hayden just shrugged a bit.

"What now?" Evan inquired.

"Well, we're gonna hook up the systems to play. You just wanna watch, Hayden? Maybe jump in?" Syrus offered.

"You guys do that. Hayden and I have our own game to play," Trayden chuckled. "I challenged you to Yugioh, remember?"

"I do; that's one of the reasons I had to go to my house…To get my cards," Hayden replied as he opened up the duffle bag, revealing tins and binders of cards. Trayden's eyes widened.

"What the-These are all your cards?!" Trayden exclaimed. Hayden nodded, acting shy.

"I'm, uh…" Hayden cleared his throat a little. "I'm an avid collector and player…" he finally got out.

"Hayden, this is awesome!" Trayden smiled.

"Well, if you wanna look through everything before we play; you can. I'm gonna work on unpacking my clothes at least," Hayden stated.

"Sweet, thanks," Trayden said as he started looking through everything.

"Uh, browns are monster, green is spell, and purple is trap. The binders have rare and shiny," Hayden mentioned calmly while grabbing the grab bag and opening it up.

"Incredibly organized aren't you?" Alyssa asked.

"I try to be," Hayden shrugged. Trayden looked like he was in candy land going through all the cards while Hayden started pulling clothes out and putting them into drawers.

 **. . .**

[5:35 pm]

"Food should be here by 6 boys and girls!" Silas called from the top of the stairs.

"Thanks, Dad!" Alicia and Syrus replied. Hayden had finished putting away his clothes, and shoes. The others friends were hanging on their phones or taking turns on the consoles. Trayden continued looking through all of Hayden's collection of Yugioh cards. Hayden was laying on his bed, and had actually fallen asleep there.

"You know, we should consider what we're doing for the talent show this year. It's in May after Finals," Alyssa mentioned.

"Oh, shit…Forgot about that. Are we doing a group thing?" Bryan asked. "It's my last year there so, you'll have to figure out a routine for your Senior Year," he added.

"What do you guys and girls want to do?" Mindy inquired.

"Well…Last year we scored 5th place with our dance number. Someone mentioned that if we'd sung it; we likely would have been up in the top three," Ford reminded.

"While most of us can play an instrument or two, half of us have the skill to sing," Syrus informed.

"And the other have who do have it also have stage fright," Tyler stated.

"I bet if we had a lead and back up singers; it wouldn't be so bad," Trayden interjected.

"Sad to say, but none of us have the balls to be lead," Rylee shrugged.

"And we only know a few songs that we could do a cover of," Alicia sighed. There were footsteps on the stairs as the group looked over and saw Gabriel coming down.

"Sounds like you kids need someone who knows instruments and how to sing," Gabriel chuckled a bit.

"Would that be you?" Syrus wondered.

"Me? Oh, no, no. But I know something who does," Gabriel smiled.

"Who? Do you think they'd be able to help us by the end of May?" Alicia asked quickly. Gabriel laughed a little and pointed to Hayden, who was still asleep on his bed. Everyone's eyes widened. "Hayden?"

"Bet your bottom, lassie," Gabriel nodded. "Hayden knows music like the back of his hand; the entire basement of his parents' house is nothing but instruments and he knows how to play every one of them. And his singing…Don't even get me started. That boy has placed 1st place in every school talent show since Kindergarten at Archian Prep,"

"Has he really?" Katie blinked.

"Hayden has a vast range of pitches he can hit. Spencer and Val made a video compilation of his performances up to Sophomore Year. I think they put it online, or it's on the Archian Preparatory website. Now…I don't know if he'd take part with any of you on stage because of everything going on…But with a little convincing; you might get him to help you prepare for your show," Gabriel shrugged. "I can see he's sleeping, so I won't wake him up. Let him know that I'm staying in Berk tonight, so if he needs anything; I'll be right upstairs in living room,"

"Will do, thanks, Gabriel," Syrus nodded. Gabriel turned and headed back upstairs. "I…Did not know Hayden could play or sing,"

"Didn't you go to school with him up until third grade?" Devon inquired.

"No, no. Hayden's always attended Archian Prep; I only knew about the bullying because I heard my parents talking with his during holiday or random weekly dinners," Syrus mentioned.

"I wonder if the video is still up," Alicia questioned as she grabbed the controller and switched apps over to YouTube. Alicia typed in; _Hayden Haddock_. When nothing came up, she tried adding; _Archian Preparatory._ "Guess it's not on YouTube. Maybe the website for the school, though," she looked at them. Ford opened his laptop and went to the Archian Preparatory website, searching through different options until he found something on the Annual Talent Show.

"Got it!" Ford announced.

"Here, let's hook it up to the TV," Syrus got the HDMI cord and connected one end to Ford's laptop; then changed the TV to HDMI-2 as Ford's screen camp up.

"Looks like it's labeled Archian Preparatory Academy Hall Of Fame. The video comes up with the description; _Hayden Haddock; 11 Times 1_ _st_ _Place Talent Show Winner_ ," Ford read off.

"Well! Play it!" the group urged. Ford clicked the video as it started with a stage and lights as Hayden came out and starter performing. The group watched every single year. Hayden's songs were never longer than five minute. Of course, Hayden started waking up as they got to Sophomore Year; it would have been Hayden's last performance before his parents died and Hayden left Archian Preparatory. Hayden sat up slowly and got off the bed, peering around the corner to see the group huddled around the TV and watching something intently.

Hayden moved closer and stayed quiet as he saw them watching him in a video of his talent show performances from his old school. _How did they even find that?_ Hayden wondered. _The only people who knew were my parents and…_ Hayden paused. _Gabriel…_ Hayden almost sighed. Of course, Gabriel would say something, but why? That's what Hayden didn't get. Why would Gabriel even mention something like this to them? Hayden watched quietly as clearly no one had noticed he was awake and standing right behind them. The song he did was Rascal Flatts's Forever because grandfather on his mother's side had passed away just after the New Year of 2017 had begun. Of course now, this song now had more meaning because the talent show took place a month right before his parents were killed, and he really didn't get to say goodbye.

Hayden didn't even know when it started, but he felts tears slipping from his eyes. Trayden was first to glance back, feeling like someone was there and he saw Hayden standing there, crying. "Hayden?" This got everyone else's attention. Somewhere on the video, and it was barely audible, but a whisper was heard.

" _ **That's our boy,"**_ very obviously; it had to be Valarie Haddock's voice. Hayden started shaking.

"Shit…Shut it off," Syrus said quickly.

"Hayden, we're-," Alicia went to apologize, but Hayden shook his head.

"Leave it on…" Hayden managed. Ford moved his hand away from the mouse pad as Hayden kept watching. After the song was over; the 3rd and 2nd place winners were announced, and then Hayden as 1st place. The camera shifted a bit as the next image showed Hayden with both of his parents, standing between them as all three smiled broadly. There was so much life and joy in Hayden's eyes during this, it was hard to believe that the Hayden there and the one with them in the room now were the same person.

" _ **Well done, son!"**_ **Spencer Haddock hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head.**

" _ **So proud of you, sweetheart,"**_ **Valarie Haddock hugged Hayden next.**

Hayden was still standing there, crying silently; just letting the tears fall down. "We shouldn't be letting him watch this…" Syrus sighed.

"I-It's fine, Syrus…I'm fine…Just leave it on, please? I-I need to hear it…" Hayden forced out.

"Need…To hear what, Hayden?" Trayden asked softly.

" _ **Thanks, Mom and Dad…Now, can we please go get something to eat? I'm starving…"**_ **Hayden's voice laughed on video. Spencer and Valarie laughed as well.**

" _ **Yes, come on,"**_ **Spencer told his wife and son.**

" _ **We love you, Hayden,"**_ **Valarie and Spencer said together.**

That was the line that did it. Hayden started shaking more as he saw himself on the video hug both of his parents with a smile.

" _ **I love you too,"**_ **Hayden replied to them before there was another group hug and then the video ended with a smile from all the Haddocks Family members.**

Hayden used his sleeve to wipe his eyes dry. "I needed to hear them say it again; that they love me…" Hayden informed, sniffling a bit. His dogs came beside him, whining at the screen where the stopped image of their owner's faces remained visible. Hayden knelt down, hugging both dogs around the neck. "I know…I know…I miss them too," he sighed sadly.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked softly.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm okay. My parents told me they loved me every day, but…That's the only recording I have of it now that they're gone…" Hayden wiped his eyes again. "Where did you find that…?"

"Gabriel came down when you were sleeping and heard us talking about the talent show coming up at the end of May for BHS. We were trying to think of what to do, but we're either not good singers or have stage fright…Gabriel kind of told us that you've won ever Archian Prep talent show since Kindergarten, and mentioned your parents making a video of all your performances," Trayden explained. "Hope you don't mind?"

"If I minded people seeing me perform; I wouldn't have let my parents put it up…" Hayden stated.

"Your…Godfather said that maybe you'd help us prepare for our talent show if we asked nicely and convinced you," Ford mentioned nervously.

"You want me to help you get ready?" Hayden asked.

"Gabriel said you were exceptional with instruments and singing. Maybe you could help us learn a new song, or make us not afraid to be on stage? Or sing better?" Trayden hoped.

"When's the talent show?" Hayden inquired.

"Let's see…School schedule shows…Finals from May 28 to June 1st. Talent show is on the 1st at 6 pm in the Auditorium. Prom follows that on the 8th, and then our last day is the 15th. Graduation for Seniors is the 16th." Mindy put her finger up after checking her phone calendar.

Hayden counted on his fingers. "That's six weeks from Friday…Yeah, that should be enough time," he looked at the friends. "I'll help if you want," he added. "I need to know what everyone plays. Also…What do you want me to fix? People singing better who don't have stage fright? Or help those who can sing good past the nervousness?"

"I…Don't suppose you would just sing for us?" Trayden gave a hopeful smile. Hayden sighed a bit.

"Sorry," Hayden said quietly. "I can't sing like that anymore,"

"Nonsense, boy," Gabriel stated firmly as he came downstairs with Silas and Felicia.

"Uncle Gabe?" Hayden asked.

"Now, I'll not be hearing you don't sing anymore," Gabriel remarked.

"I don't…That was a long time ago," Hayden argued.

"It was a year ago, Hayden," Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You didn't lose your ability to sing; you don't lose a talent like that,"

"Well, I did…" Hayden said coldly.

"No, you didn't. Hayden, it was without a doubt your favorite thing to do next to drawing. Your parents didn't go through all the trouble of letting you get instrument lessons and turning the basement into your own personal studio just for you to give it up because they're gone now," Gabriel said as Hayden tensed up.

"Well…They aren't here to tell me that," Hayden mumbled. Gabriel smacked upside the head and glared at him. "Ow!"

"Oh, hush. You should know I smack you when you say something stupid and unlike you. Now, I won't be hearing any of that talk either. You didn't lose your talent, Hayden; you're just refusing to sing because it was something your parents loved you doing it. And with them gone; you've lost your drive because you're hurting over the loss. I get it; it comes with mourning, lad…But this isn't you. You can hide from everyone else in this room, but you cannot hide from me. I've practically raised you alongside your parents. Your parents wouldn't want you to give up everything you love to do; the things that make you, well, you. I know the drive is gone, but if you just picked it up and did it once…It would come back," Gabriel said gently.

"It's not me anymore, Uncle Gabe…" Hayden looked down.

"Prove it to me then," Gabriel put his hands on his hips. "You sang with the most passion and emotion of even some of the professionals out there. If you really don't think you can do it anymore; then show me. If you really believe that you've lost it and it doesn't make you feel alive, show me and I'll back off and never bother you about it again," he pushed.

"I can't…" Hayden said.

"Yes, you can, Hayden," Gabriel tried again.

"No! I can't! I can't do it anymore!" Hayden yelled before going into his room and sitting on his bed, knees drawn up and head on the kneecaps, rocking back and forth. "I can't…I can't…" he whispered, repeating it over and over again.

Gabriel sighed. "I tried," the man confessed.

"It's okay, Mr. Forger," Trayden smiled. "Don't worry; he doesn't have to. I only asked if he'd do it because I think he sings great and maybe he'd want to carry on winning first place for the twelfth year in a row. The only way someone can do something is if they believe in themselves. If he feels like he can't do it anymore; then we have to respect that," he added. "But, for what it's worth; I believe in him,"

"We brought dinner down," Silas said calmly.

"Thanks, Dad," Syrus nodded. Felicia moved to Hayden's room and stepped in, putting her hand on his shoulder as he looked up a bit; tears in his eyes. Felicia gave him his pill as he placed it in his mouth and swallowed it before putting his head down again.

"Don't forget to eat, Hayden; you know they make you sick if you don't take them with food," Felicia mentioned. Hayden nodded once, showing he heard her. Felicia left the room, joining the others to eat downstairs. This was mostly because they all wanted to make sure Hayden wasn't going to freak out and go into a panic attack. For now, the group knew there wasn't much they could do to help Hayden feel better; it was best to leave him be for a bit and continue the sleepover, hoping Hayden would join them again.


	15. Chapter 15

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XV

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Wednesday, 4/18/2018; 6:20 pm]  
[Berk; Jorgenson Home]

It hadn't been long since Hayden's little freak out, or taking his pill. The rocking had ceased, and there was only a little shaking now. Hayden kept his head down, arms wrapped around his legs which were pulled up to his chest.

"I didn't mean to upset him," Gabriel sighed.

"You were only trying to help, Gabriel. But I guess something will take more time," Felicia informed.

"Certainly. With more time and healing, Hayden may come around to doing the things he once loved," Silas added.

"Still," Gabriel sighed. The group were sitting around the basement with soda, juice, chips, and pizza; nobody wanted to take their eyes off Hayden when he was in this state of mind as it were. "I shouldn't have pushed him," he added finally.

"He does need to eat something, though. The pills are supposed to be taken with food, or he's gonna get nauseous," Felicia mentioned. Trayden grabbed a slice of bacon and beef pizza, setting in on a plate and then getting a water bottle before getting up and moving into Hayden's room quietly since the curtain was open. Hayden set the pizza on Hayden's nightstand with the drink and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright, Hayden," Trayden said gently as he sat on the bed now. "No one is going to make you do anything you don't want to, okay? It's all good if you don't want to or can't sing anymore. For what it's worth; I think you can, but you can only do something if you believe in yourself,"

"I-I know I can, Tray…But at the same time, I can't…If that makes sense," Hayden mumbled a bit. The others were a bit surprised. How did Trayden have such an easy time getting responses?! Then again, Trayden told them earlier upon arriving that if they watched tonight; they would see what Trayden does to engage Hayden in conversation.

"You know you have the ability to, but feel like you can't because something is holding you back?" Trayden asked. Hayden managed a nod. "Hayden, I think the only thing keeping you from doing it is yourself. The last time you ever sang was at your 10th grade talent show and have that memory with your folks. But now they're gone, and you feel like you can't do any of the things you did before they passed away; that there's just no drive anymore,"

"I guess that's one way to put it…" Hayden mumbled.

"How would you explain it then?" Trayden inquired softly.

"It hurts. It's painful to do those things," Hayden kept his head down, but his eyes showed and looking at Trayden.

"I can imagine that it does, but that's because you're still holding everything inside, my friend. Tell me, all those songs you did in the talent show at Archian Prep…Why'd you chose those songs?" Trayden wondered.

"Guess…They were just how I felt during life at the time," Hayden shrugged a little.

"So you sang according to your mood?" Trayden pushed as Hayden nodded. "And did it help convey the message to others and make you feel better?" Another nod. "What if you did something now about how you feel? Sing about your emotions now, and it will probably hurt…But you might feel better afterward,"

"I-I don't want to," Hayden held himself tighter. "I only know a few songs for how I'm feeling right now, and I'm pretty sure they could land me back in the mental hospital," Hayden mumbled.

"Not likely, Hayden. First off, you can't be admitted anymore unless you feel like you need it, you're an immediate threat to yourself and others, or your psychiatrist orders it due to him feeling like you may harm yourself if left alone. Secondly, you're not alone and we're here to help you. Thirdly, I don't think you really want to end your life; you just want any way out of all the pain and back then…That was the only thing you had with everything going on," Trayden stated gently. "Am I right?"

"There was no way out in all those homes…And after the last one…" Hayden held himself again.

"I know, I remember. You told me, remember?" Trayden smiled a little. "But you are out now," Hayden looked at him again. "You got away from all that, thanks to your Godfather getting you with family. It would have been sooner, but things got a little messed up because of the fight your dad and Uncle Silas were having that lasted 9 or so years," he added. "But you're safe now, and no one here is going to hurt you. There's no reason for you to try and escape to be safe by means of death,"

"True…" Hayden agreed, seeing what Trayden meant. "I don't want to die…I just want to stop feeling the way I do," he closed his eyes.

"That will come with time and healing, Hayden. But I can promise you now that holding everything inside makes it take longer. Your family, and friends here want to help, but we can't if we don't know what has happened to make you feel this way. We can't provide a distraction or advice if we don't know the problem. You can't heal if you don't let it out. If you aren't ready to talk to anyone, that's okay, but find another outlet for the pain that helps take it away for a bit. You said music helped, so sing something," Trayden told him.

Hayden seemed nervous so Trayden moved to be sitting in front of Hayden, blocking his view from the others. "See, now it's just us; like last time," Trayden informed lightly. "Sing, anything you want," he said. "But get out how you feel," he added.

Hayden sighed. "C-Can you…Hold me like l-last time?"

"I can do whatever you want provided it's legal," Trayden replied. Hayden let go of his legs as Trayden and Hayden sat on the edge of the bed like it had been in the gym as Trayden pulled Hayden into his arms, rubbing his arm a bit. "See, safe and secure, as I promised you would be with me as your friend,"

Hayden took a deep breath as he scrolled through the music on his phone, tapping something and letting it start. _"How long must I pray, must I pray to you? How long must I wait, must I wait for you? How long until I see your face; see you shining through? I'm on my knees, begging you to notice me. I'm on my knees, Father will you turn to me?"_ Hayden started.

" _One tear in the dropping rain. One voice in a sea of pain. Could the maker of the stars, hear the sound of my breaking heart. One life is all I am. Right now I can barely stand. If you're everything you say you are, would you come close and hold my heart?"_ the music softened a little.

" _I have been so afraid, afraid to close my eyes. So much can slip away before I say goodbye. But if there's no other way; I'm done asking why. Cause I'm on my knees, begging you turn to me. I'm on my knees, Father will you run to me. Yeah!"_ Hayden sang out. Trayden didn't say anything, just continued to hold him because he could feel Hayden shaking and his voice cracking due to oncoming tears. However, Hayden's voice as far as singing went never faltered.

The others were a bit shocked. Once again, how in the name of Odin did Trayden manage something that not even Hayden's Godfather, Gabriel could do? Or maybe Trayden just knew exactly what to say to help make Hayden feel better. But this holding Hayden thing was new to them, and somehow Trayden knew that Hayden might give in if he felt they were alone. What last time did Trayden mean?

" _One tear in the dropping rain. One voice in a sea of pain. Could the maker of the stars, hear the sound of my breaking heart. One life is all I am. Right now I can barely stand. If you're everything you say you are, would you come close and hold my heart?"_ Hayden continued; he really did sing with raw emotion.

" _So many questions without answers; your promises remain. I can't see, but I'll take my chances to hear you call my name. To hear you call my name…"_ Hayden took a breath. _"One tear in the dropping rain. One voice in a sea of pain. Could the maker of the stars, hear the sound of my breaking heart. One life is all I am. Right now I can barely stand. If you're everything you say you are, would you come close and hold my heart? Hold my heart. Could you hold my heart? Hold my heart…"_

The song ended as Trayden tapped the phone screen so another wouldn't play. Hayden lowered his head more as Trayden pulled him in tighter; Hayden turned his head into Trayden's chest, gripping his shirt and crying. Trayden rubbed Hayden's back now. "Ssh, it's okay," he comforted. It was just like at Trayden's birthday party; Trayden letting Hayden cry it out and be held by him; it had to be a comfort thing because Hayden didn't let anyone else just hold him when he cried, well, except for Gabriel that day in school.

"It's the one thing that confuses me…" Syrus mumbled. "Nobody else can get away with that,"

"Hayden obviously trusts and feel comfort with Trayden," Miya mentioned. "He knew what to say and do to help Hayden conquer whatever it was he was facing," she added. "And whenever that part of things is over, Hayden cries and recognizes Trayden as someone he can trust and feel safe with, be comforted by,"

Trayden heard everything they said, but he didn't care. He and Hayden were close because Trayden has been there for him since Hayden started at Berk High. Plus there was the whole Olivia thing that only Miya, Silas, Felicia, Syrus, and Alicia knew about. Trayden wasn't sure of Gabriel knew, but it was likely that the Jorgensons filled him in. The friends did not know and that is because Hayden asked Trayden not to say anything, so Trayden would break Hayden's trust. And that is why Trayden wouldn't let Syrus and Alicia say anything the night of the birthday party.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Hayden whimpered, wiping his eyes.

"What for? Crying on me? Hayden, you can do it as much as you want if it helps you. True friends are anything you need them to be," Trayden replied gently as Hayden pulled off of him, sniffling and trying to dry his eyes from more tears coming forward. "Do you feel any better?" he asked. Hayden nodded to him slowly. "I told you that you would. When you gonna start trusting me?" he chuckled.

Hayden took a breath. "I think I just started to," he said as Trayden looked at him. "Thank you, Tray,"

"You're welcome, and like I said…I'm here for you any time for anything," Trayden responded. "That was a great song. Was it…God-related by chance?" Hayden nodded to him. "I like it," he smiled. "A lot of people look to the Gods for some kind of comfort after losing loved ones,"

"Does it work?" Hayden asked.

"Of course. You get all the love and support and you need from friends and family around you that Odin put there," Trayden informed. Hayden moved in again and hugged Trayden tightly.

"Thank you," Hayden said.

"Hey. Anywhere, anytime, anything; count me in," Trayden told Hayden lightly, hugging him back. "Now, eat something so you don't end up sick from your pills," he handed Hayden the piece of pizza. "I know that's your favorite kind because you told me so," he added with a smile. "And then get your deck because you still owe me a duel,"

"I do, don't I?" Hayden smiled a bit as he took the pizza and bit a piece off. After swallowing, he smiled more. "You know that line you just said were lyrics to a song, don't you?" he asked.

"They were?" Trayden blinked.

"Dove Cameron's Count Me In," Hayden replied as he scrolled through the music on his phone while eating and tapped the song once he found it. The song played as Trayden laughed a little.

"I thought it sounded a little familiar. It was played on the Disney Channel show Liv and Maddie, wasn't it?" Trayden checked.

"That's right," Hayden nodded. "It was a song for sisters, but I think the message is pretty clear about having that one person who is always there for you no matter what,"

"You know your music; I'll give you that," Trayden stated. Hayden shrugged a bit. "I'm glad I know someone who takes the time to know the meaning and history of song,"

"What's the point of music if you don't get the message?" Hayden mentioned. "So, this talent show thing…You someone who has stage fright or doesn't think he sings good?" he asked.

"Neither. I play guitar, base or electric," Trayden stated with a smile. "I don't fancy myself a singer,"

"Ever tried?" Hayden inquired.

"Trayden never sings; we just assumed it was stage fright," Alyssa shrugged.

"Come on, you got to try," Hayden said now.

"Nah, I'm good," Trayden laughed.

"You made me do it," Hayden pointed out.

"Yeah, well…That's because you already know how to sing, and you're good at it," Trayden informed.

"And how do you know if you are or aren't unless you try," Hayden asked. Trayden put his finger up to reply, but stopped knowing Hayden was right. "Come on, you can't preach to me about not believing in myself if you won't do the same,"

"Okay, fine…I hate singing in front of people. I much prefer playing an instrument…" Trayden mumbled. "It's not…Stage fright; I just hate singing in front of anyone no matter where I am,"

"But the real question is if you like singing?" Hayden chuckled a bit.

"I mean, kind'a? I just don't think I sound good, so I don't do it at all," Trayden muttered.

"Well, that's your opinion. How can anyone hear how you sound if you don't do it?" Hayden questioned. "How about we make a deal? We play one game of Yugioh and if I win, you have to sing. If I lose, I'll sing lead in the talent show?"

"And pray tell what you'll do if I'm deemed a good singer in your eyes?" Trayden wondered.

"I'll expect you to stop doubting yourself, and I can help you with your hating to sing in front of people thing," Hayden offered. Trayden sighed.

"Alright, fine…You have yourself a deal," Trayden agreed, shaking his head. "Now, come on. Let's play. When's the last game you had?"

"Probably…end of Sophomore Year with. We had a Card Games Club held after school from 2 pm to 3 pm," Hayden replied as he grabbed a green box and rolled up rubber mat. Trayden went to his bag and picked up a black box and rubber mat as well. The two left Hayden's room and set up on the center table. Hayden and Trayden knelt down on the floor across from one another while getting ready.

"Alright. Rocks, paper, scissors for who starts," Trayden told him. The two males played and Trayden beat Hayden, so he was first to make a move.

"I do not understand how this works…" Katie said softly.

"It's a card game. There's monster, trap, and spell cards. Also special summons. Each player gets eight thousand life points to begin, and draw five cards in their hand. The point of the game is to defeat your opponent's cards and take their life-points to zero," Ford explained.

"It's a strategy game," Bryan mentioned. "I don't play, but I've seen the anime about it,"

Ten minutes in and Trayden got Hayden's life-points to eleven-hundred while Trayden's sat at seven-thousand still. It seemed pretty clear that Trayden was going to win, now it was Hayden's turn again. "Well, I got to say, Tray; you're pretty good. Best match I've had in a long time…This is the lowest my life points have ever been," Hayden admitted.

"Is this a surrender?" Trayden asked. "My next move will wipe your life points out,"

"Hah, you wish. No, it's not a surrender; it's your defeat," Hayden grinned. "Because my next move will also destroy yours," Trayden's eyes widened.

"No…You couldn't possibly-" Trayden started.

"Three Judgement Dragons, normal summon; one destroys all current monsters on your field when I pay a thousand life points. And then battle mode with all three down; I attack your life points directly for nine-thousand since you have nothing to defend yourself with," Hayden informed as he sat back with a smirk seeing Trayden's shocked face.

"What the-How the-Huh?!" Trayden stared.

"It's not a move I can do without a good opening hand, but this is what I call being Tripe JD'd. All I do is stall you out to pull the cards I need and wait for your side of the field to have nothing for defense. One JD clears the monsters, and then all three attack directly at three thousand each," Hayden informed calmly.

"Holy shit…That's incredible. Wow, I have never seen that done before; that's awesome! Hell, I don't even mind losing to it. Well played, sir," Trayden laughed a little. "You need to teach me how to play Lightsworn…"

"Sure, no problem," Hayden nodded.

"It looks fun," Rylee said.

"It is if you know how to play," Trayden chuckled. "Alright, you won," he added. "And because that was an awesome move; I'll let you pick the one I do,"

"Your performance; your pick," Hayden informed lightly.

"Well, I don't keep music on my phone; I have far too many," Trayden stated.

"Use my computer then," Hayden offered. "You don't have to sing right now, Tray. Besides, I'm still kind'a hungry and if you want this talent show thing set; we should talk more about it," he suggested. "Figure you what you wanna do, and what exactly you want my help with," he added.

"Well, we're gonna head upstairs," Silas mentioned as he got up with Felicia and Gabriel.

"I'm staying the night if you need me, lad. I'll be in the living room," Gabriel told his Godson.

"Kay," Hayden nodded. The three older adults departed the basement leaving the younger adults to talk about their talent show coming up in six weeks. "Alright, so what exactly are you going for in this talent show?"

"Well, we placed 5th last year, but we've never made it to any place before that…Someone said we might have gotten in the top three if we did a cover of another band and some dancing," Mindy explained.

"So you're going for a singing and dancing routine this year?" Hayden asked. "Easy enough," he added. "You just need to figure out what song, who is playing an instrument, who is singing, and who will be dancing, and the song you want to use. Those of you with stage fright have to overcome that, and…I mean, that's kind of it,"

"The boys are usually on instruments and the girls on dancing…" Rylee said. "Ford, Tyler, and myself handle effects backstage,"

"Who sings and has stage fright?" Hayden wondered.

"That would be Alicia, Mindy, and myself," Alyssa informed.

"Who plays what instrument?" Hayden questioned now.

"Bryan on drums. Syrus on base. Trayden on electric, but he does know how to play both base and electric, and acoustic too. Katie dances with us, and if we need a pianist; it's usually Ford," Tyler said now.

Hayden thought for a few moments while grabbing another piece of pizza. "Shouldn't be too hard. But you still need to decide on a song to do, without that; this whole idea won't work," he mentioned. "Without the song; I don't know where the singers are in their pitch range, and I can't find the proper sheet music for instruments. So you come together and decide something, and when you do, let me know,"

"Alright," the friends nodded as Hayden started eating his pizza and relaxing. The friends started discussing what they might be able to do in just six weeks. Of course, the shock was still there that Trayden got Hayden to get back into the sleepover events and that Hayden was now going to help them do better in the talent show. This was turning out to be a pretty fun night.


	16. Chapter 16

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XVI

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Wednesday, 4/18/2018; 9:00 pm]  
[Berk; Jorgenson Home]

Not a lot happened after Trayden somehow again got Hayden to settle down and start to have fun with them seemingly. It still looked like Hayden was closest to Trayden and Gabriel, and semi-close with the Jorgenson Family members. The others, though, could see that they did need to engage more in talking to Hayden. Not only did Trayden get Hayden to calm; he, with some word magic, got Hayden to sing. More on that; Trayden knew specific things about Hayden, like the fact Hayden enjoyed computer and card games over console ones. Also, that Hayden loved bacon and beef pizza. Somehow, someway, Trayden got Hayden to have fun at this sleepover, and the night wasn't even over yet. It was most shocking that Hayden agreed to help the friends prepare for the upcoming talent show, but there would be a lot of work involved since it was only six weeks away.

Hayden had three pieces of pizza, finished his water, and had a soda. While the friends watched TV or indulged in more gaming; Hayden was on his computer, organizing photos to make room for more music. However, Hayden would poke his head over to see what everyone else was doing. The friends continued discussing their act for the talent show.

"It's gotta be a song you girls can sing, and we can play," Bryan informed.

"And keep it under five minutes," Rylee added.

"Well, this is impossible to figure out since our _singers_ have stage fright and we never hear them without the music playing them," Syrus rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you get your ass on stage and sing then?!" Alyssa, Mindy, and Hailey glared.

"I'm the bass player," Syrus remarked.

"We have Tray for that! Or Alicia, she knows too," the friends shouted back. Hayden couldn't help but laughed a little; this was pretty humorous to him.

"Is that you cackling over there in the corner?" Trayden asked.

"Can't help you; this is hilarious to listen to," Hayden shrugged.

"This is harder than we thought," Katie mumbled.

"No, it's not. And Syrus has a point; you can't figure out what song to do without knowing what pitches you can hit and is it will sound smooth together," Hayden turned in his chair, facing them now. "Some people only do high, others do low. And some can hit both sides of the spectrum,"

"Like you?" Hailey inquired.

"Well, I started singing in Kindergarten. I was like…Seven. I sang songs in a range I could do at that time. Being able to do both took practice and training. Not to mention how much harder it got after puberty since my voice deepened on it's own; it's been this as the norm since I was about fifteen. Hitting high notes at 14, that was challenging," Hayden mentioned calmly.

"Puberty hit you late?" Evan asked. "I only ask because you said at fourteen it got harder to hit high notes,"

"No big deal if you did, just wondering? I hit it at twelve," Devon said.

"The average is 12," Miya informed. "But the range is ages 9 to 14," she shrugged.

"13 for me," Ford put his hand up.

"12," Tyler stated.

"Ty and I both hit ours at the same time. I swear our parents nearly killed us," Rylee chuckled.

"12," Syrus mentioned.

"11," Bryan chimed in.

"13," Evan interjected.

"11," Hailey added in.

"Same," Mindy nodded.

"I was 13," Miya smiled. "But it's normal for girls to be between 8 and 14 years of age. The average is age 11,"

"12," Alyssa said.

"11," Alicia piped up.

"13," Katie mentioned. "Of course, these were ages of the first period. Never mind all the rest that started a little before,"

"Yeah, guys don't bleed as you do," Tyler rolled his eyes.

"We get it worse than you do!" Alyssa huffed.

"We have to bleed every month. Your shit stops after three to four years," Mindy muttered.

"Oh, boo-hoo…You bleed for like five days with some minor cramps. We have it worse," Devon remarked.

"How so?!" the girls screeched.

"You don't get random erections," Bryan added in. "That more often than not usually require a release to get to go down,"

"Don't even use masturbation as an excuse; you guys do that shit for fun," Mindy said.

"So do you, girls! You ain't innocent either!" Tyler jumped in.

"You don't have to carry a baby for nine months," Hailey argued.

"You don't get that baby without us anyway!" the men shouted back.

"Don't put me in that class, guys. I'm gay; I don't have to worry about getting someone pregnant," Trayden chuckled.

"Okay, Trayden and other homosexuals aside…" Evan stated.

"Are you as entertained by this as I am?" Trayden leaned over towards Hayden.

"More than I should be," Hayden admitted. "How did this go from singing to puberty?"

"Because you mentioned it when you talked about your voice changing," Miya giggled a bit.

"Anyway…Back to where this started…Did you hit puberty late, Hayden?" Evan redirected the question to where it began.

"Yes, I hit mine at like, 13 1/2…" Hayden mumbled. "Stopped somewhere in foster care, I think…Not entirely sure. Honestly never paid much attention through the last year…"

"You had other things going on, Hayden," Miya assured. "Males typically stop growing around eighteen, but can grow up until their twenties, as a final growth spurt," she informed. "You could also still be going through puberty since you hit it so late. It can last two to five years,"

"Oh, wonderful," Hayden muttered.

"I'm sure you're fine," Miya smiled. "I've been through your medical records when they came to me; you're where you should be for height and weight. A bit under the average, but still within in a healthy spot,"

"I suppose that's a little comforting," Hayden stated.

"So, come on then. Agree with us that males have it worse than girls," Bryan said.

"Hayden, tell the boys they are wrong," Alicia sighed.

"I'm gonna have to agree with them," Hayden shrugged. "Sorry, but you don't have to deal with some of the things we do," he added.

"Name three," Alyssa challenged.

"Well, as stated…Random erections as one. Two, waking up every morning with a boner. And three, cumming in your sleep," Trayden informed now.

"At least if you girls get turned on; you can hide it whereas guys pitch a tent and harder to put down," Tyler remarked.

"Stop staring at us, and you wouldn't have to get turned on," Alyssa crossed her arms over her chest.

"I mean…Not for nothing, but you girls parade around in some pretty provocative clothing," Hayden said.

"How so?" Hailey asked.

"Shirts that don't cover your stomachs and deep V-necks that show your boobs while the shirt itself is entirely too tight or white, which shows your bra. You wear skirts too short, like just enough to cover your asses, and even then; you barely wear anything under that since you prefer your underwear to be up your butt-crack. You parade around like a sex doll, what do you think will happen? How do you expect a male to react?" Hayden explained. "You complain about constantly getting hit on; it's kind of your own fault with how you present yourselves,"

"He's got a point," Rylee shrugged. "Some girls in the school walk around basically asking to get hit on and fucked,"

"I said all that because I've seen how some of you dress, not the others. I hardly notice them," Hayden sat back in his chair.

"Oh, so you admit to eyeing us up?" Mindy inquired.

"Don't get it twisted; I have no interest in any of you despite the clothing you wear which is very inviting. I notice you, girls, because we're always together in class, lunch…Our group of friends," Hayden mentioned calmly.

"You can say all that stuff about it being inviting but have no interest?" Hailey asked.

"For starters; I'm an observer. I'm good at sitting back and gathering information by just watching. Secondly; a good friend doesn't step past their boundaries. You, Hailey, are dating Ford. Alyssa is with Bryan. Rylee is with Evan. Katie has her boyfriend. Pretty sure Alicia and Tyler have crushes on one another, as do Syrus and Mindy," Hayden shrugged a little.

"Ho-How did you know that!?" Mindy blushed.

"Just stated I'm an observer," Hayden reminded. "And thirdly on that list of why I have no interest…I'm not attracted to women; I'm gay," he revealed.

"Y-You are?" Alyssa blinked as Hayden nodded. "But…Wait…What about Olivia being your girlfriend?"

Hayden tensed a bit, turning his head. "I don't want to talk about it," he turned back to his computer.

"Hayden," Devon tried.

"Devon, lay off," Trayden said.

"You know something, don't you?" Hailey huffed.

"I will neither confirm or deny that," Trayden remarked. "Hayden said he didn't want to talk about it, so lay off," Trayden now moved next to Hayden, keeping his face on Hayden's right side where they couldn't see him talking. "You don't have to talk unless you want to. I know it's not easy, and if you decide to and want me there like last time; all you have to do is ask. But these are you're friends too, Hayden, and they just want to help,"

Hayden sighed heavily. "Olivia was never my girlfriend," Hayden closed his eyes and lowered head. "She was my foster sister from the last house I stayed in before coming here,"

"Why did she…Say otherwise? And why didn't you say something?" Ford asked cautiously as none of them were sure just how much Hayden would reveal.

"A week after being in that foster home; Olivia started sneaking into my room at night and demanding sexual acts from me. She pushed me back, and I hit my head on the floor; it got me dizzy and she…" Hayden stopped, beginning to shake again.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Trayden asked. Hayden managed a nod as Trayden stood up more. "She raped him until he came inside her, and told him that if he fought her again; she'd call rape on him. And any time he fought her; she would just force herself on him again after beating him,"

"That's awful!" Hailey and Mindy screeched.

"Did Child Services remove him, seeing all the abuse?" Bryan questioned now.

"No…I got so depressed and sick of everything that I tried to hang myself…Olivia's parents came home, who had always been nice to me, and her father cut me down…I was admitted a second time, and stayed in Archian Psych for two weeks before getting brought here…" Hayden kept his head down on his arms.

"Oliva returned to the school to keep doing what she was at the house…She played the girlfriend card to gain entrance to the school, and then she basically re-threatened Hayden, using his fear to be hurt against him, to make him do what she wanted. I caught them in February, boy's locker room bathroom. That's…What Syrus and Alicia got called away for, and why the police were called. Syrus, Alicia, my dad, Principal Mayden, Miya, Silas and Felicia have known since the beginning of February. And we've stayed quiet because Hayden asked that we did," Trayden explained calmly.

"I mean…We had a feeling something wasn't right, and she was taking him away for something sexually-related, but…" Alyssa trailed off.

"I tried so hard not to give her what she wanted…" Hayden was about to cry again.

"Hayden, stop. Listen to me, alright?" Trayden knelt down as Hayden looked at him. "It was not your fault, and you did nothing wrong. It was the body's reaction to fear; you reacted because you were scared of what she'd do to you,"

"He's right Hayden. Despite what some people out there believe, a man can be raped by another man or a woman. She forced you to do those things, and made you believe you would be held accountable on a rape charge if you didn't do what she wanted. Just because your body reacted, doesn't mean you liked it," Miya added gently.

"I told you that day in the gym; enough stimulation can get a man hard. None of that was your fault, nor your choice. It was fear, and that is it," Trayden offered, rubbing Hayden's back a little.

"Tell me that bitch got locked up," Evan asked.

"Awaiting trial on house arrest," Trayden informed. "My recording got thrown out because it was obtained illegally, but Hayden's testimony that he gave me with my dad recording is still good, accompanied by his history of being in abusive foster homes. Her history of coming to the school to see Hayden is accepted, being seen on the office and cafeteria cameras of dragging him away is allowed in as evidence too. And the incident of Hayden's mental status after the first time when the gym teacher found Hayden is also accepted in. Olivia pleaded not guilty, so it went to trial," he explained.

"When's the next trial date? We want to be there for Hayden," Mindy said.

"Trial is set for after Junior Year ends, so it doesn't interfere with Hayden's classes," Syrus mentioned now. Trayden got Hayden a water bottle and let him drink some to try and calm down. Hayden ended up moving onto his bed; knees were drawn up to his chest.

"We're hoping it doesn't take long to convict her," Alicia sighed.

"It shouldn't," Rylee said. "Right?"

"Not sure, these cases are tricky because a lot of people believe that a man can't be raped," Miya muttered. "However…She can't get out of a first degree statutory rape charge because Hayden was still 17 at the time and Olivia is well over 18. Even if she doesn't serve time; she'll never be allowed near or to contact Hayden again,"

"I'm sure she'll serve time; this was extremely repetitive," Trayden said firmly.

"Quite right," Miya nodded in agreement. "But…I think it would be best to get off this topic, for now," she added, motioning that Hayden was starting to panic and get worked up.

"So…You're gay?" Syrus asked.

"Did you…Figure that out recently?" Bryan wondered. Hayden lifted his head a little, shaking it no.

"I was 14; then pondered and questioned things until I was 15 when I accepted it. Gabriel has known since then; he helped me figure it out. And…I told my parents little before my 17th birthday. Took them a couple days to settle and accept it, but everything was fine after that," Hayden replied in a quiet voice.

"How did you…Know?" Alyssa inquired.

"One of…My friends kissed me, and I liked it but was still confused. The guy and I stayed friends while I figured things out; he told me he liked me and would wait for me as long as it took," Hayden informed.

"Did you…Get with him a year later at 15?" Tyler questioned. Hayden shook his head again.

"No; I realized I was gay and accepted it, but I still didn't know if I liked him back. We just kind of hung out as friends. I told him I had feelings for him in January 2017; he said we'd get together officially once I told my parents I was gay. So, I came out to them and told the guy…He turned around and said he didn't like me anymore," Hayden laid his head on his knees, still looking at the others though.

"That's cold…He waits three years for you, then abandons you?" Hailey frowned.

"What did you do after he rejected you?" Devon asked.

"I stopped talking to him; he tried to call and text me for weeks, but I ignored him. I was miserable, even asked my parents to transfer me out of Archian Prep so I wouldn't have to see him anymore. They were thinking about it, and…Then everything else happened," Hayden muttered.

"Did he give up trying to get in contact with you?" Trayden questioned.

"Who was he?" Rylee wondered now.

Hayden closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. "Hey…You can tell us," Trayden assured.

"You'll get ticked off when you find out who…" Hayden said, shaking more and keeping his head down. Trayden wouldn't push Hayden right now; he could see that Hayden didn't want to say it, at least not in front of the others. "Alright…That's enough about this," Trayden said as Hayden looked over, surprised. "It's like 9:30 at night and we still don't have anything planned for the talent show," he said, trying to direct the conversation away from this topic because he could see Hayden was becoming increasingly closer to a panic attack. "Do you have any suggestions, Hayden?"

"Me?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, you were saying before all this started that we…Have to know our pitch range to pick a song to sing. What…Do you think we should do to figure that out? How did you do it?" Hailey said, catching onto what Trayden was doing.

"I just…Started singing songs from different people, and used a program on my computer that measures how close your notes are to the ones of the original," Hayden replied, lifting his head a little. The others were beginning to see why Hayden and Trayden were a bit closer. Trayden engaged Hayden in things that interested Hayden; to keep his mind distracted from all the sad stuff.

"Do you still have the program? Maybe…Hailey, Mindy, and I could figure out where our pitches match and find the best song that way?" Alyssa offered.

"I think I do…" Hayden nodded, slowly releasing his legs and moving back towards his computer to save what he was doing; then start looking for the program in his files. After much silence and clicking through things. "Yeah, still have it. If it wasn't on this desktop; it would have been back at my house on the computer in the music room," he finally said. "It…Might take a while to test a bunch or artists like I did…So do you three know who you feel you sound most like?"

"Well, I don't know artist-wise…But I sing with lower tones," Mindy admitted.

"Higher," Alyssa informed.

"Medium to high," Hailey said.

Hayden thought for a moment, searching through his female artists. "Well, I've got some that on my personal opinion I think you could come close too based on what you've told me. But the ultimate test is singing. So step up, pick your artist, and sing," he instructed. "Also…Only pick something you know you won't have to strain your voice to do," he added.

"What do you mean, don't you have to strain your vocal cords to train them?" Alyssa blinked.

"No. In fact, that is the worst thing you can do. You could mess up your voice for good or need surgery to fix it. Trust me, bad idea. Don't ever strain your voice to hit a note; there are ways to learn them without killing your voice to do it. And don't attempt something you don't have the breath for," Hayden mentioned.

"Breath for?" a few asked, confused.

"Like…Okay, for example. Celine Dion's To Love You More; she holds that final note for over a minute without faltering. What I meant was don't try to do long notes if you can't. Ya know? It will mess up the rest of your performance because you'll be out of breath," Hayden explained.

"Oh! That makes much more sense now. So…Out of curiosity here…Can you hold that note?" Rylee wondered.

"I used to be able to before the voice change happened," Hayden mentioned. "Okay, I should be more specific. I can still hold in length-wise, but not pitch. At least I don't think so; it's been a while," he added.

"When's the last time you did it?" Devon questioned.

"Pfft…I don't know. 11, maybe 12. Also used to be able to do All By Myself by Celine too. English and Spanish versions," Hayden smiled a little.

"That's impressive. Very few people can hit those notes, and I've only heard of females doing it," Miya informed.

"Alright, come on. We're wasting time covering big things. Who wants to go first?" Trayden looked at Alyssa, Hailey, and Mindy.

"I think Katie, Rylee, Alicia, plus the boys should all take a whack at it. Never know who might have a hidden talent," Hayden insisted. "That's my stipulation to helping. Everyone has to try. I mean, except for Devon, Evan, and Miya since they won't be taking part," he said.

"Well, I suppose that's fair," Alicia shrugged. "Alright," she nodded.

"That means you too, Tray," Hayden chuckled.

"Very well," Trayden sighed.

"Let's get started," Hayden turned back to his computer. This sleepover was turning out pretty alright in Hayden's opinion, despite the small little moments he had; he was having a decent time. Hayden liked that they were asking him for help, and that he could. Honestly, he felt like he had friends for the first time since this year began for him and he met the others. Hayden felt accepted, loved, and safe.


	17. Chapter 17

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XVII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Wednesday, 4/18/2018; 10:30 pm]  
[Berk; Jorgenson Home]

Almost an hour later, and Hayden managed to measure everyone but Trayden's pitch ranges. There was potential from others but would need work to get past stage fright or mastering the notes.

"Alright, Tray…You're up," Syrus patted his back.

"Must I?" Trayden mumbled.

"Come on; we all had to do it," Ford huffed.

"Yeah, you took all the good stuff," Trayden rolled his eyes. "Fine…" he grumbled moving next to Hayden. "I hope you have it…" he started scrolling through the songs.

"What ya looking for?" Hayden asked.

"Something particular," Trayden said, and then he stopped on it. "That one," Hayden glanced at the screen and nodded.

"Whenever you're ready," Hayden told him. Trayden nodded for Hayden to go ahead as Hayden set it into the program and waited for it to load. "Alright, here we go," he started it.

" _I saw your sky fall down today. Suddenly turn from blue to gray, until one by one the raindrops turned to tears upon your face. Wish there was something I could do, wish I could ease the pain for you, but I've never felt so helpless,"_ Trayden started, keeping his eyes closed and hands in his pockets. Hayden's eyes, for once, seemed to be on Trayden instead of the notes being measured.

" _It's like you're drowning right in front of me, and I'm reaching out, but you can't see. There's something holding onto you so tight, so I guess this is all I'll say to you tonight,"_ there was a pause as Trayden took a breath. _"If you ever need me; you know where to find me. I will be waiting, where I've always been. If you ever need me; you know where to find me. I have never left you. I'm where I've always been; right by your side. I'm right by your side,"_

Hayden just listened; it was a good song, but he felt like Trayden was directing it at someone specific. Namely, Hayden himself. This was a song about a friend or lover wanting the other person to know that no matter what; they'll always be there for them.

" _So if the whole wide world is on your back. If the strength you need is the strength you lack. If you're in a crowd, but all alone. If you can't stay here, but you can't go home. If you can't answer all whys because you're too tired to reach that high. Well, I want you to remember, yeah!"_ Hayden's eyes glanced to the screen; Trayden was hitting almost every single note perfectly.

" _If you ever need me; you know where to find me. I will be waiting, where I've always been. If you ever need me; you know where to find me. I have never left you. I'm where I've always been; right by your side. I'm right by your side,"_ Trayden's eyes opened, ignoring the others and falling on Hayden, which made Hayden tense a little, but not in a wrong way. More like it caused him to get a bit bashful.

" _So if the whole wide world is on your back. If the strength you need is the strength you lack. If you're in a crowd, but all alone. If you can't stay here, but you can't go home. If you can't answer all whys because you're too tired to reach that high. Well, I want you to; I need you to remember, yeah!"_ Trayden's and Hayden's eyes met and locked on one another. This did not go unnoticed by the friends since Trayden was somehow smiling and Hayden's cheeks were a little pink because he had a faint blush.

" _If you ever need me; you know where to find me. I will be waiting, where I've always been. If you ever need me; you know where to find me. I have never left you. I'm where I've always been; right by your side. I'm right by your side. I'm right by your side. Right by your side. I'm right by your side! Yeah! Woah…Woah. Woah…"_ Trayden finished as Hayden fumbled looking for the mouse to stop the program. **(Song; You Know Where To Find Me by Matthew West)**

"Okay…Can I ask why the hell you thought you couldn't sing?" Hayden managed.

Trayden shrugged. "I mean if it was that bad; I would have preferred silence,"

"What? Tray, no! That was…Spectacular! Simply outstanding!" Hayden smiled.

"Really?" Trayden nervously rubbed the back of his head a little.

"Yes!" Hayden and the rest of the friends replied.

"Um…Thanks, I think?" Trayden responded.

"Seriously, that was awesome, dude," Bryan nodded.

"Better than any of the males did, and probably right up there next to Hayden," Tyler agreed.

"Odin above…I might have to compete against you to keep my eleven-year title…" Hayden blinked.

"Or…You could sing with us, and we could all reap the benefits of 1st place?..." Trayden offered.

"You're not gonna give that up, are you?" Hayden mumbled.

"No chance. I'll sweeten the deal; you sing for us at the talent show…And I'll sing with you. We'll both be lead…The girls can do the backup, a few dancers, and males of instruments or lighting and effects?" Trayden suggested.

"Fine..." Hayden sighed, giving in.

"I thought you didn't like crowds?" Syrus asked.

"Well…I guess I'm don't mind so much with Hayden close by," Trayden admitted with a smile as Hayden blushed a little deeper.

"Hey Tray…Your flirting is showing," Devon grinned as he and Evan high-fived.

"Yeah? Enjoying looking at it?" Trayden countered.

"Implied dick joke," Alyssa sighed.

"Boys will be boys," Miya giggled.

"I'm gay, what do you expect? Flirting with males is what I do," Trayden informed. "And Hayden is the only other gay guy here. Thank the Gods…I'm not alone anymore," he added.

"Don't make it weird, man," Evan said.

"Come on…You're flirting with my cousin," Syrus rolled his eyes.

"So? Your best friend has an active crush on your little sister, and I've seen them making out before," Trayden revealed. Alicia's face burned red as Tyler tensed and Syrus instantly looked at the two of them.

"WHAT?!" Syrus yelled.

"N-Now…Sy…Easy…" Tyler put his hands up. "It's not what you think,"

"It's exactly what he thinks," Hailey smiled, laughing with Mindy and Alyssa.

"You leave my sister alone," Syrus said to Tyler.

"Syrus! Stop it," Alicia whined. "I like him!"

"You're too young!" Syrus argued.

"I'm 16!" Alicia glared.

"Gods, I want to hear none of this!" Syrus put his hands on his ears.

"Too bad, Syrus," Alicia crossed her arms over her chest. "I like Tyler…And we've been dating since my 16th birthday," she quickly covered her mouth. "Oops,"

Syrus's eyes widened. "What?! Ty! What the fuck, man?! Why would you go behind my back like that?"

Trayden leaned closer to Hayden. "This is why I didn't tell anyone I had a boyfriend…As you can see; it starts quite the discussion about who did this and who did that and never said anything,"

"Makes sense," Hayden nodded.

Syrus got in Tyler's face now, and Tyler pushed him back, standing up. "Yo, what's your problem?" Tyler said.

"Guys, come on," Hailey said.

"You back off my sister," Syrus warned.

"Don't get in my face like that," Tyler said back.

"Syrus, stop it!" Alicia said.

"Tyler, enough. Come on, this is stupid to fight about," Alyssa mentioned.

"You're supposed to be my best friend!" Syrus accused.

"I am, but I like Alicia a lot. I'm not gonna pick between you two! Friends don't ask each other to do that!" Tyler replied.

Suddenly, the two males were attacking one another over this situation. "Hey, hey!" Devon and Evan got up, Bryan too, trying to keep the two apart.

"Break it up," Evan ordered.

Hayden closed his eyes tightly. Of course, that should have been obvious to Trayden. Hayden was in multiple homes where there was violence, and it was usually done to him. All this was making Hayden think he was going to get hurt. Tyler hit Syrus in the cheek, and Syrus countered by getting Tyler in the face. Hayden drew his knees up, shaking a bit.

"Guys…" Ford said, noticing Hayden's reactions. Syrus and Tyler kept getting free and attacking one another again. Hayden's eyes widened, full of fear. "Guys, stop!" Ford said again louder.

Trayden saw Hayden breathing heavy like he was stuck in some flashback; there were tears in his eyes, but he didn't appear to know where he was anymore. Miya was keeping the girls out of range so they wouldn't get hurt in the scuffle. Devon, Bryan, and Evan were attempting to keep Tyler and Syrus from getting at one another.

"S-stop…I-I didn't…Do anything!" Hayden held his head, almost like trying to protect himself. Hayden's eyes closed tightly again, shaking more. "St-Stop…Hi-Hitting…M-Me…" Hayden begged.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Silas's voice boomed, causing Hayden to flinch more. Felicia, Silas, and Gabriel laid eyes on the sight of Hayden freaking out; then Syrus and Tyler fighting. Trayden decided to step in. Trayden left Hayden's side and got between Syrus and Tyler, shoving them apart and glaring.

"ENOUGH!" Trayden yelled; this caused the boys to cease and see Hayden panicking. Trayden walked back over to Hayden, easing into getting close to him. "Ssh, easy…It's alright, Hayden…See? No more fighting,"

Hayden felt Trayden's hands on his, pulling them down a bit as Hayden opened his eyes and looked forward a bit. "Hayden, we're sorry," Syrus said quickly. Hayden flinched at Syrus's fast movements towards him, and Syrus's hands were out too. Hayden scrambled off his chair and onto his bed, holding himself again. Trayden went in more and adjusted himself so that he could pull Hayden against him, knowing Hayden needed some security right now.

"Ssh…Ssh; it's okay. You're safe…I've got you, Hayden," Trayden soothed as Hayden eventually began to loosen up a little, but refuse to let go of him, whimpering a little and still shaking. Gabriel stopped Silas and Felicia from yelling and demanding what happened.

"Let Hayden calm down first. More yelling is only going to make it worse," Gabriel informed. After perhaps twenty minutes, all of Hayden's movements and sounds ceased as Trayden shifted a bit to look at Hayden's face.

"He's asleep," Trayden confirmed when he saw Gabriel's questioning face. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Seriously?" he asked Tyler and Syrus.

"What happened?" Felicia asked.

"Syrus found out that Alicia and Tyler have been dating since September last year…" Miya said now. "It seems his protectiveness of his younger sister took hold, and the two began fighting that Alicia is dating Tyler, but Tyler is also Syrus's best friend…"

"It just slowly progressed from arguing to fighting, and Hayden got afraid and scared he was going to get hurt," Ford said softly. The older adults sighed, shaking their heads.

"I expected better behavior from almost adults," Silas stated.

"Sorry, Dad," Syrus put his head down.

"Sorry, Mr. Jorgenson…" Tyler did the same.

"Now, it's nearly 11 pm, and I think it's time for everyone to prepare their sleeping spaces and bed. Perhaps put in a movie and keep it down. I believe Hayden might be out the rest of the night," Gabriel said. Trayden went to move, but Hayden's grip suddenly tightened.

"Guess I'm staying here," Trayden said.

"Why?" Alyssa asked.

"Hayden won't let me go," Trayden mentioned, trying again as Hayden continued to hold securely. "It's fine; I'm in a comfortable spot. I can stay until he lets go," he assured.

As it rolled on 11:30 pm, everyone was relaxing in their spot for the night and a movie was playing on the TV. Syrus and Tyler had apologized to one another; then hugged and gave forgiveness. Everyone was still awake as the movie end drew closer, once it was over; people would likely check their phones or chat quietly. Hayden's hand dropped about ten minutes ago, and Trayden knew he was officially asleep now. Trayden carefully moved to get Hayden down on his bed slowly and softly before leaving the room.

"Finally release ya?" Devon laughed a little.

Trayden nodded as he used the bathroom and changed into his sweatpants before setting up his spot to sleep for the night. The time continued to tick by, bringing the group to 12 am. Ford was knocked out, so was Katie. Alyssa, Miya, and Rylee were falling asleep against their boyfriends, but not out entirely. Hailey was near Ford, beginning to fall asleep while holding Ford's hand still. Mindy and Syrus were chatting a little in text messages. Alicia and Tyler were holding hands and cuddling. The movie had ended at 11:45 pm, so now everyone was waiting to fall asleep officially. Around 1 am, Mindy, Miya, and Alicia were out. The rest remained awake despite multiple attempts to fall asleep.

Trayden was playing a game on his phone, paying no mind to anyone else if they were asleep or now. His attention was drawn away from the level when he heard movement from Hayden's room. Trayden listened carefully, but it seemed to stop, and he turned back to his screen.

"T-Tray?" Hayden asked. Trayden lifted his head more. "You still up?"

"Yeah, I am. You alright?" Trayden sat up more, using his phone as a light to show Hayden where he was.

"Ca-Can't sleep," Hayden admitted. "But didn't want to wake anyone,"

"Well, I'm up. I think the rest are out, want me to sit up with you for a little bit? We can chat like when you were sick at the start of April?" Trayden offered.

"Sounds nice. B-But I don't want to keep you awake," Hayden replied.

"I don't mind," Trayden chuckled a little as he got up and slid into Hayden's room to see him sitting on his bed quietly, knees up still. "I'm not that tired anyway,"

"C-Can you sh-shut the curtain?" Hayden asked.

"Sure," Trayden closed it and then sat on Hayden's bed, crossing his legs. "So, what's up?" he smiled. Hayden shrugged a bit. "Enjoying your first sleepover?"

"It's…Had its ups and downs, but yeah; it was alright until the fight happened…" Hayden admitted.

"Oh, don't worry. I stopped that as soon as your panic attack started," Trayden assured.

"Thanks, for stopping it…A-And holding me," Hayden said in a quiet voice.

"Hey, anytime, anywhere, anything remember?" Trayden chuckled.

"It doesn't…Weird you out?" Hayden asked.

"No…Why would it?" Trayden asked. "Does it weird you out?"

"No…I don't know…I feel like I'm latching on to you because you saved me from Olivia and just thought maybe you'd think it's clingy or whatever that I break down against you," Hayden confessed.

"Hayden, I don't mind. You do it because you feel safe with me since I told you that I was here for you, and you would be safe as long as you're with me. You've opened up and let me in on some of the things in your life. You told me about Olivia when you wouldn't go to anyone else. You told me about you being gay long before the others knew. You've let me comfort you in your attacks or when you get upset. I've proven to you that you can trust me, Hayden. Tell me, in your opinion; do you feel safe and trust me?"

"Yes…You always jump in, willing to help me get through things. You take a more…Active role in my life as a friend, getting me to talk about things I like. I guess I feel secure ever since you saved me from Olivia. You just kind'a give off a caring, comforting sense I guess and when I get scared or nervous…And you're close; I cling to that," Hayden said softly.

"Well, like I said. I don't mind. I told you I was here for you, Hayden. Any time you need me. And personally, with all you've been through; I think you have the right to be a little clingy. So if you feel better with me around; then cling freely," Trayden smiled, and then Hayden did a little bit too. "Hey, come on; you won't feel like this forever, Hayden. And just like my song earlier…If you ever need me, you know where to find me several of ways," he added.

"Thanks, Trayden," Hayden replied. "So, what do you wanna talk about now?"

"I did want to ask about one thing," Trayden began seriously. "You…Don't have to tell me, but…Who is the guy that you liked last year?"

Hayden looked down a little bit; then sighed. "You're gonna get mad…" he mumbled.

"You said before that it was someone I know, tell me; it's okay," Trayden urged. "I promise not to get mad,"

"Olivia's little brother…" Hayden looked down as Trayden remained calm. "Bradley or as he prefers, Brad Holgerson. I never knew much his family. I knew sister, mom, and dad…Brad and I stopped talking after the rejection…But then I ended up at his house for foster care from August to October 2017," Hayden closed his eyes.

"I can't imagine that was easy for you," Trayden said. Hayden shook his head, keeping it down.

"No…No, it wasn't," Hayden admitted. "He acted as he had never met me, that I was some enemy who wronged him in life," Hayden continued sadly.

"That's awful, Hayden. I'm sorry; you didn't deserve that. If he ever cared at all; he should have been there for you," Trayden put his hand on Hayden's shoulder. Hayden sniffled a bit, wiping his eyes. "I know how it feels to be hurt by someone you liked," he sympathized. "Especially someone you gave yourself fully to," Trayden sighed.

"I-I had s-sex with him when I was 16…" Hayden confessed, a little ashamed. "A little after accepting I was gay at 15…Brad, and I would experiment with foreplay and stuff…Him…just trying to help me get used to how things would be between two men, you know?" Trayden nodded. "After a year…He convinced me to have sex with him, to go all the way so I'd know what that was like…It wasn't awful after I got used to it…And from that moment to right before I told my parents about being gay, Brad and I were just sort of friends with benefits. He would come over after school since my parents weren't home until about 6 pm…So we'd have from like 2:30 to 6 pm by ourselves…We'd do stuff that couples did; only we weren't together…"

"Yeah, I understand that," Trayden replied. "What else happened?"

Hayden took a breath. "In December 2016…After we'd finished having sex…He told me he loved me, and…I said it back because I did return his feelings. Brad said we'd make things official once I came out to my parents. I did that at the start of February 2017…And then I went to tell Bradley…And he said his feelings changed. I-I was crushed…I don't even think I stayed in school that day…I called Gabriel to take me home, acting sick," Hayden explained.

"I can see why you'd want to leave, all that time…Him saying he'd wait and promising you things he never intended to see through. It's heartless; trust me, I know that pain…" Trayden said in a soft voice. "But…What happened with Bradley in foster care, Hayden?"

"Well, when I arrived; he acted like he didn't know me. Olivia started after the first week there, and then…When she was working during the day, and only Brad and I were at the house; he tried to apologize, and I wouldn't accept it. I told him he hurt me, and didn't want anything more to do with him. Just serve my time in foster care until I was 18, then I'd get kicked to be on my own any way…" Hayden shook a bit.

"He hurt you, you have the right to be upset," Trayden informed. Hayden just laid there, yawning a bit and calming down. "Did he do anything to you?" Hayden never answered as Trayden peered down; Hayden had fallen asleep again.

Trayden sighed. This would be a discussion for another day in the very near future, but for now; it seemed Hayden was willing to open up to him about these bad situations he'd been in. And it appeared Hayden was able to seek comfort in Trayden, which was fine by Trayden; he was glad to help. After all, Trayden did like Hayden a lot and wanted to be someone who Hayden could go to feel safe and soothed, be able to lighten up and have fun too. By 2 am, Trayden went to get back to his spot, but Hayden grabbed his shirt tightly.

"…Stay…" Hayden asked.

"What?" Trayden wondered, surprised.

"S-Stay…Wi-Will you stay with me…Pl-Please?" Hayden inquired. Trayden smiled a bit.

"Of course. Rest now," Trayden adjusted a little, so it would be more comfortable for them to stay in bed all night. Hayden snuggled up against Trayden and nodded off to sleep again. However, the last thing Trayden saw as he too drifted off was a content smile on Hayden's lips. And somehow, that was more than enough for Trayden to know that he had done a good thing in letting Hayden talk and sleep against him.


	18. Chapter 18

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XVIII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Monday, 4/23/2018; 6:50 am]  
[Berk High School]

The rest of the vacation was quiet after the sleepover at Syrus and Alicia's home. Thursday was a rest day to recuperate from Wednesday's adventures. Friday was the sleepover at Trayden's house, but Hayden didn't take part despite Trayden's best attempts to convince Hayden to join them. Hayden said he wasn't feeling well and didn't want to end up getting worse while there and have to leave anyway. Hayden stayed at the Jorgenson House, cleaning up his room, doing some laundry and resting. In truth; he was a bit embarrassed about what happened on Thursday morning when he woke up in Trayden's arms, and everyone else saw it. Hayden remembered asking Trayden to stay with him, but it wasn't a good feeling that everyone was standing in the doorway of his room and watching them. Felicia had opened the curtain to give Hayden his pill, and everyone saw the position Trayden and Hayden were in.

Trayden had his back against the wall and left arm out for Hayden to sleep on. Hayden was on his right side, facing Trayden and Trayden's right arm was around Hayden's midsection and holding him securely. Both males looked pretty comfortable and content that way and Trayden was sure that one or a few of the friends had snapped pictures of the scene. For Trayden; he didn't mind being caught by them since he was sure Syrus and Alicia informed them all that Trayden liked Hayden as more than a friend. But knowing Hayden was gay now; so it rose the question if Hayden would develop feelings for Trayden since the two were ridiculously close and it showed in high definition color. Trayden is also the only one who knew for sure that Hayden felt safe and trusted him fully.

That was a good feeling for Trayden; to know that Hayden latched on to him because he gave off a relaxing, calm aura that helped Hayden to relax and calm down. And Trayden didn't mind at all; it was helping Hayden feel a bit better. Trayden's arrival into Hayden's life was getting Hayden more talkative, to open up, trust, smile, and have a good time. Plus, Hayden let Trayden into help during a panic attack. The friends were finally all able to see that Trayden did engage Hayden much more than they did, and now Trayden knew that he was right in his assumption because Hayden confirmed that Trayden took an active role in Hayden's life. The group of friends could see now that they needed to find something to get Hayden to jump in and talk with them.

Right now, the most significant topic was the talent show, and that seemed to be something that had everyone involved because it needed all participants to plan out. So, this was something that had Hayden talking more, but with vacation over now; things could change. Hayden generally seemed more like the guy they first met at the end of October 2017 in school no matter who he was around. It was Monday morning, back to school for the rest of the year; there likely wouldn't be any more days off except for the weekends. So as they did every morning upon arrival, the friends met at the breezeway to hang out a bit and chat before the first period.

"Morning," Katie greeted with a yawn as she came up with Bryan and Alyssa.

"Hey," Rylee waved.

"Sup?" Tyler replied.

Evan came up to hug and kiss Rylee; he also brought her an iced coffee from Dragon Donuts; the best coffee and donut shop on Barbarchi Isle. It had breakfast sandwiches too, but Dragon Donuts sounded easier to use. "Hey, babe. Hi, everyone else," Evan said.

"Thanks," Rylee kissed his cheek and hugged him as she took a sip.

"We're here," Ford informed as he walked next to Hailey, holding her hand. Devon was beside them.

"Yo," Trayden made himself known upon arriving. Mindy walked towards the group next; then finally Syrus, Alicia, and Hayden. Alicia went to hug and kiss Tyler as Syrus reminded himself that he needed to get used to his little sister dating his best friend.

"Alright, so now that vacation is over…How are we gonna handle talent show practice?" Katie decided to ask.

"We'll have to find times to all meetup," Alicia said.

"Easier said than done," Bryan informed. "I start working tonight. I'll be doing 3-9 pm shifts about five days a week,"

"I also work from about 3 pm to 7 pm," Ford put a finger up.

"I'm in the middle of looking for a job," Mindy confessed.

"Parents want me to have a Summer job, so I'm in the clear for now," Alyssa said.

"Same. Parents want us to focus on school," Tyler mentioned as Rylee nodded.

"I have an interview for a job tomorrow after school at 3:30 pm," Katie jumped in.

"Parents told me I'm good until I graduate as long as I keep my grades up," Trayden smiled.

"Us too," Syrus nodded, referring to himself and Alicia. Hayden was probably the only person who didn't answer, but it was assumed he didn't work and wouldn't until he had his depression under control.

"I have no ideas on how we'll meet for practice for the talent show," Alicia shrugged. The rest shook their heads too, having no thoughts on how to make this work.

"How about you, Hayden?" Trayden asked calmly. "You know how we can make this work?"

"Not really, but I'll think of something," Hayden got off the wall and started heading inside.

"Where ya going?" Syrus asked.

"Do I have to run everything I do by you?" Hayden narrowed his eyes a bit. "You're not my effing keeper, so back off," he moved inside the building where C-Hall was, walking down it until he reached the bathroom on the corner of C and D.

"Weird…" Alicia frowned. "It's not like Hayden to get snappy,"

"I mean, he's not wrong…" Devon stated. "The guy doesn't have to tell you everything he does,"

"We're only watching him because our parents said to," Syrus huffed.

"That means watch his emotions, not question everything he does or where he goes," Trayden rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy with a major crush on our cousin who inserts himself every available chance there is," Alicia muttered.

"Seriously, don't you think you're moving in a bit too hot with him? I mean, come on; you slept in his room, in his bed on Wednesday night," Syrus remarked.

Trayden chuckled a little, putting his bag on his shoulder and heading for the C-Hall doors. "Typical that you accuse me of things when you don't know what happened because you were all sleeping. And I'm not going to grace you with the truth either. I may have a crush on Hayden, but I'm just being a good friend, or have you so soon forgotten that I'm the one he keeps turning to for comfort. I'm not letting my feelings get in the way. I insert myself because I'm someone Hayden trusts and feels safe with, so if that helps him and means I'm moving in too hot; then yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing." Trayden informed.

The man shook his head, almost disappointed in his friends for how they were acting. "If I didn't know any better; I'd say you were jealous that Hayden is closer to me than he is anyone else. Except for his Godfather," Trayden added before walking through the door and heading for the Language Arts room, appearing to meet Hayden by the door and opening it to let him in first before following.

"Are we jealous?" Alicia looked at Syrus now.

"I had to admit it…But I think so. Hayden's closer to Trayden because Tray established himself as someone who won't let Hayden get hurt, and offers comfort to Hayden when he's upset. We talk to Hayden, tell him it'll be alright…But we don't go to the lengths Trayden does to make Hayden feel safe and that things will be okay," Syrus mumbled. The warning bell rang. "Let's just get to class," he sighed.

 **. . .**

[11:35 am]

After gym class, the friends made their way to lunch, but Hayden didn't appear to be among them once they got settled in their seats. Even so; Hayden likely went to the bathroom or nurse's office. Trayden wasn't saying much to any of them; not out of anger, just that he didn't want to argue with them about earlier. Yes, he likes Hayden a lot, but that had no bearing on why he was close to Hayden. Trayden's involvement in Hayden's life now was to help him get past everything in any way that Hayden would allow Trayden to do. If all that Hayden needed was a hug to get through a hard moment; Trayden was happy to do that, not because he had a crush on Hayden, but because Trayden was a good friend like that. While

Trayden ate his sandwich quietly and eyes closed, the others figured they should probably apologize to him for the way they acted before the first period. Syrus and Alicia more than the others because they were on Trayden's case, being overprotective of Hayden when they shouldn't be trying to shelter him, or Hayden would never trust anyone.

"Trayden," Alicia said.

Trayden opened his eyes, arching a brow at her. "We wanted to apologize for earlier,"

"Why? You were just protective over Hayden," Trayden stated calmly.

"Because sheltering and protecting him is going to do the opposite of the overall goal to get him to trust others and open up," Syrus mentioned.

"There's nothing wrong with protecting your family and friends, but you don't have to do it from those who aren't a threat," Trayden remarked, closing his eyes again. "You don't need to protect Hayden from me; I'm on your side," he added.

"We know; that's why we're sorry," Alicia replied gently.

"Look," Trayden set his sandwich down and looked at the Jorgenson siblings firmly. "What happened Wednesday night into Thursday morning; finding me in his bed and holding him is because Hayden asked me to stay with me him," he said.

"He did?" Mindy asked.

Trayden nodded. "Around 1 am; Hayden woke up from a nightmare, and I was still up, so I went to calm him down. He fell back to sleep against me, and when I tried to move; he asked me to stay. I didn't question why, I just assumed it was helping him sleep, so I stayed,"

"It's like you're a security blanket to him," Devon interjected.

"At the moment; I'm whatever Hayden needs me to be for him. That's just the kind of friend I am, feelings aside. I'd do the same for any of you," Trayden informed. "For Hayden's case, though; he's been through a lot of shit that makes it hard for him to trust others and open up,"

"But why does he cling to you when we're all here for him?" Hailey wondered.

"Because I'm the first person who was able to save and protect him from someone who was hurting him. I saved him from Olivia, not just by showing up and stopping it, but I also made sure she wouldn't do it again. I stopped her from hitting him, and I called the police while not letting her get near him. Hayden hasn't had that kind of security since entering the system in July 2017. Abused in multiple homes, the sexual abuse in Olivia's…When is the last time he had someone to protect him?" Trayden explained.

"Probably…I mean, aside from us now; his parents before they died," Alyssa replied.

"Exactly. And Gabriel was serving overseas, trying to get back. So when the abuser found Hayden and continued to actions; how was he to feel safe? I knew something was wrong, so I decided to follow them and found out what was going on. I told Hayden he needed to tell me the truth for me to help him, so he did. I didn't let Olivia hurt him again, so Hayden now clings to me as someone that will be here to protect and comfort him. When he starts feelings upset, scared, nervous; I step in, and he relaxes a bit. I've shown him he can trust me, not just told him that he could. Words are only as effective as the actions shown. If you speak, but can't prove; the words are meaningless," Trayden said.

"That's why you told us to watch you on Wednesday, wasn't it?" Ford asked.

Trayden nodded. "Hayden didn't believe he could sing anymore, so I told him I believed in him and had cut off his sight to the rest of you, making him think he was alone with just me and he did it. No different then when he had to confess what Olivia had done; he wouldn't do that in front of anyone but me either. I held him the day I discovered Olivia as a lying, sexual, abuser. It's not enough to tell him everything is okay and he's safe; you have to show him. That day; he needed someone to hold him so he'd feel secure," he stated.

"We get it now. You're…Good at this kind of stuff," Rylee said.

"My mom is a psychiatrist, and my dad is a cop…Helping people is just what I'm good at; it runs in the family. I'm sympathetic, but a protective person. The biggest thing I'm trying to do with Hayden is have him trust others and open up so that maybe he'll talk to his counselor and start working through everything. He knows he can talk to me, but I'm not a professional; I can only do so much. Even if I help make him feel better and he's healing a little; these things he's been through needs to be worked through, not just pushed down with another distraction," Trayden mentioned calmly.

"That's good, though," Katie smiled. "That you're trying to get him to talk. You're probably helping more than you think since how that's what Hayden ultimately needs to get past stuff,"

"He's coming in now," Alicia informed them. Hayden reached the table and sat down next to Trayden.

"There you are," Trayden smiled.

"Hey, sorry," Hayden responded.

"What took ya? It's like 11:45," Evan chuckled.

"I was talking to Principal Mayden," Hayden said while getting out his water bottle and flavor packet for it; then he got his sandwich, peanut butter, and fluff. Hayden also had an orange as his extra food if he was feeling hungrier than usual.

"Did you…Get into trouble or something?" Bryan inquired.

"What? Gods no. I said I'd figure something out for the talent show practices and I was running it by her first," Hayden stated.

"Oh, what did you come up with?" Trayden questioned.

"We all have the same Study Hall period from 1:30 to 2:30 pm, so…We're gonna use that hour to rehearse. I got Miss. Mayden to agree to let us use the G-5 Music Room," Hayden informed while opening his sandwich.

"No way!" Tyler and Rylee exclaimed.

"How did you swing that?" Alyssa wondered.

"I told her the truth?" Hayden said, not sure why they'd think anything else. "I told her we were competing in the talent show but had no place to practice due to busy schedules after school. So…Asked if we could use a music room during Study Hall and…She said she was fine with it, and also glad to see me taking part in school functions with new friends…" he added.

"This is great! It will have all the instruments and stuff we need," Syrus grinned.

"Nice work, Hayden," Trayden beamed. "Is someone gonna be in there to watch us, teacher-wise?"

"No, just periodic checks from the teacher who has a class in G-3 during that hour," Hayden informed as he took a bite of his food.

"I can't believe we didn't think of that," Hailey giggled.

"So, what's the first thing we'll be doing?" Ford asked.

"First, we still need to pick a song. Following that will be putting everyone in their place for the show. After that, it will be getting the music sheets to the instrument players and practicing the song itself," Hayden clarified the order in which things needed to happen.

"So, it's gonna be you and Tray leading. Then Mindy, Hailey, and Alyssa as backup singers. Bryan drumming, Syrus on bass. Alicia and Katie dancing. Ford, Rylee, and Tyler on effects and lights?" Devon wondered.

"I can still play electric or acoustic if we need it while singing," Trayden offered.

"And me on the piano if necessary," Ford reminded.

"None of that can get established until the song is chosen; it decides where everyone is and what they are doing. Bryan and Syrus could also sing backup vocals depending on what song is picked, that's why we have to pick that first," Hayden said.

"We'll work it all out in the music room at 1:30," Syrus stated. "Don't wanna draw too much attention in lunch," he added.

"Good point," Tyler nodded.

"We'll just think about possible songs until Study Hall," Mindy smiled.

"So…How are you today, Hayden?" Trayden asked.

"I'm…Doing okay today," Hayden admitted.

"That's great," Ford exclaimed.

"Yeah; I think this is the happiest we've seen you since you started here," Hailey remarked with a smile.

"I'm…Looking forward to the talent show. I'm…Excited about it; is that bad?" Hayden questioned.

"What? No. Gods no, Hayden; it's awesome. You're looking forward to something that makes you feel happy; that's always a good thing," Trayden laughed a little. "Embrace it, hold onto it," he added.

"I-I am. I love singing; I guess it's just a good way to get out how you sometimes feel," Hayden shrugged.

"And that's fine, Hayden," Syrus said as Alicia nodded.

"We're glad you found something you like doing," Katie interjected. "Everyone has hobbies. I play the flute, and help my mom at the Hysteria Shelter sometimes; I love animals. I'm gonna be a Veterinarian like she is,"

"Law Enforcement like my dad for me," Bryan informed.

"Interior and Exterior Design," Rylee and Tyler said together.

"I do Yoga Instruction," Devon shrugged. "That's how Miya and I met," he smiled.

Undecided," Alicia mentioned.

"Personal Trainer," Syrus grinned.

"That's what I do. You ever need a job, come to see me, Sy," Evan assured. "I can get ya in where I work,"

"I'll bear that in mind," Syrus nodded.

"Law Enforcement," Alyssa revealed. "I like keeping my hometown safe,"

"Paramedic," Mindy said confidently.

"That's what my mom was; she loved it…" Hayden said softly.

"Certified Nursing Assistant," Hailey informed firmly.

"Veterinarian," Ford beamed.

"How about you, Tray?" Hayden wondered curiously.

"I've had several ideas, none have stuck to me yet," Trayden shrugged.

"Such as?" Devon questioned now.

"Military, Medical Field, Firefighter, Cop, Therapist, etc.," Trayden said, sounding very unsure still. "How about you, Hayden? What did you always want to be when you grew up?" he asked now.

"You want the child's dream or the adult one?" Hayden replied.

"Humor me; child's dream?" Trayden smiled.

"Do you promise not to laugh?" Hayden muttered.

"Boy Scout's honor," Trayden nodded to him.

Hayden took a breath. "Dragon Trainer…" he mumbled.

"Wait, what?" Alicia asked.

"I said; I wanted to be a Dragon Trainer…" Hayden repeated. A few people tried not to laugh, including Trayden.

"You…Know dragons don't exist right?" Syrus asked.

"Well, I didn't fucking know at 10, okay?...I mean, I did, but I guess still trying to enjoy my childhood…" Hayden looked down, almost embarrassed. "And you promised you wouldn't laugh!" he pouted at Trayden now.

"I wasn't laughing because it was funny; I think it's cute. We're all guilty of silly dreams as kids; I wanted to be a treasure hunter," Trayden confessed. Hayden giggled a little.

"You did?" Hayden looked at him.

"Yep," Trayden nodded. "So it's cool. Don't worry about it, but why dragon trainer?"

"I got into How To Train Your Dragon," Hayden admitted bashfully.

"And now I see why you named the cat Toothless," Alicia sighed.

"And it's fine," Trayden hinted. "Alright, so what's the adult dream?" he asked now. Hayden thought about it for a moment.

"I…Don't know anymore," Hayden confessed, looking down a bit sadly. "I must have gone through hundreds of ideas when it came to my future. Military, Medical, Cop, Firefighter, Singer, Artist…" he trailed off. "All things my parents suggested that they thought I'd be good at," he added. "But when they died…Everything…Died with them. Plans, dreams, hopes…Everything just disappeared from my life when they did. Even singing, as much as I love it; it hurts to do. Nothing feels right anymore, so…I don't know what I want to do because more than half the time; I don't even know who I am or why I'm still here. I wake up and do it I guess…"

It was mood swings, and everyone at the table knew that. But it was still hard to see Hayden go from all smiling and happy to utter misery again, and how fast it could happen. Talking about a future where Hayden thought he'd have his parents for a good long while was saddening to him; the future his parents wouldn't be around to see happen. It was understandable why this topic was difficult for Hayden; he was upset and depressed that he didn't know what he wanted to with his life anymore; he claimed not to identify himself, or why he was alive, so he just lived every day and took it however it came.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore…" Hayden admitted with his head down; he ended up pushing his food away and putting his head on his arms, sighing heavily.

"Hey…It's alright," Trayden tried with a hand on his shoulder, but shockingly enough; Hayden shrugged Trayden's hand off of him.

"I want to be left alone right now, please," Hayden said in a low tone. Hayden had to be upset to be rejecting Trayden's comfort, but; they'd respect him and back off and leave him be. The friends continued eating, occasionally peering over to check on Hayden, but for the remainder of lunch; he never lifted his head, talked, or ate his food. When the bell rang at 12:20 pm; Hayden was first to push his chair back, get up, grab his bag and briskly head for the exit of the cafeteria to get to History class.


	19. Chapter 19

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XIX

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Tuesday, 5/1/2018; 6:50 am]  
[Berk High School]

Everything seemed to be going well for the friends. There was talent show practice Monday through Friday 1:30 pm to 2:30 pm. So far; the song had been chosen, and Hayden placed everyone where they would be best for the show. Hayden had gotten the lyrics printed and highlighted where each of the singers came in; he also got the music sheets for each instrument. Now, everything came down to practicing parts. Alicia and Hailey were dancing; Ford with Hailey and Tyler with Alicia. Mindy, Katie, and Alyssa were back up singers for Trayden and Hayden, who were both lead sings. However, Trayden would also be playing an electric guitar. Syrus on bass, and Bryan on drums. Rylee would be manning lights and effects on her own. Devon and Evan usually came last period if they were able to watch things and help if they could, but ultimately; it was Hayden directing everything.

Hayden's moved hadn't improved much in the last two weeks since the incident at lunch with everyone talking about their futures, going into family businesses and what not. Hayden still spoke, replied when he had to, but otherwise; he was almost like how he was when he started at Berk High. Trayden tried to talk to him, but it seemed it wasn't working as well as everyone hoped. Currently, the group of friends met up in their usual spot in the C-Hall breezeway, but as Syrus and Alicia arrived; Hayden didn't appear to be with them.

"Hey, Sy. Hi, babe," Tyler greeted Syrus and his girlfriend, Alicia.

"Ready for another fun-filled day?" Alyssa yawned.

"One more month, almost over," Trayden chuckled. "Anyway, obvious question…Where's Hayden?" he asked.

"I think he went to see Miya, said something about his stomach bothering him," Alicia informed.

"Ah, hope he's okay," Hailey said softly. More time passed as Hayden wasn't seen joining them. The warning bell rang as the students moved to their first classes. Around 7:45 am, Hayden still hadn't been seen, and he wasn't answering messages either. Trayden got his phone out and decided to try himself since Syrus and Alicia weren't having any luck.

 _7:48 am  
Hey, you alright? Everyone worried._

"Mr. Raseri! It's not like you to break class rules. Do I need to take the phone?" asked Mason Fishers.

"No, sir. I-I was asking Hayden if he was alright," Trayden admitted.

"Mr. Haddock is absent from school today," Mason informed.

"Actually; he's in the nurse's office, Mr. Fishers," Alicia said quickly. "Hayden came with us to school this morning,"

"I see. Still, no phones in class," Mason mentioned as he moved to the phone on his desk and dialed the nurse's extension. "Hello, Mrs. Bazirk; it's Mason Fishers in C-11. I'm calling to inquire about Hayden Haddock; is he with you still?" he asked. "Thank you. I'll inform his cousins," then he hung up. "Hayden will be you for the second period," he stated.

"Is he okay?" Syrus asked.

"I didn't ask; I only wondered his location, and he is with the nurse, resting," Mason said. "Back to work," he ordered. The students did so and waited for the final fifteen minutes of class to be over. The bell rang as they moved on to D Hall for Math. At 8:10 am; Hayden opened the door and walked in, handing his pass to Mr. Steve Silenson.

"Go on and take your seat, Hayden," Steve informed as Hayden moved to sit in his spot, taking out his things. "Alright, let's get back to it," Steven told the students. The friends all took different glances at Hayden; he didn't look good at all, so why was he still at school? The day continued through, going through Science with Bernard Farmer.

 **. . .**

[10:15 am]

When Science let out at 10:10 am; the friends moved together to the gym and broke off to enter their respected locker rooms according to gender.

"Hayden, are you okay?" Ford decided to ask.

"Fine," Hayden replied. Ford looked back at the others, shrugging as if to say he tried. The males entered the gymnasium and meshed in with the girl who had come out as well. Hayden just sighed as he closed his eyes, wincing a little. His stomach had this increasingly painful and nagging feeling around his belly button and lower right side of the abdomen.

It had started on Sunday night, just small pains that Hayden ignored. However, Hayden began feeling nauseated by Monday morning, and his appetite began to lessen; he ate breakfast, but only half his sandwich at lunch; just drinking water after that. By 5:30 pm on Monday night, Hayden felt worse and went to bed early at 7:45 pm. And now; Hayden just felt awful with no appetite, constant nausea and pain in his stomach. Miya confirmed this morning that Hayden had a slight fever of 99.7, and she wanted to see him again at lunch to make sure it wasn't getting any higher.

Also, Hayden, sadly, was constipated despite trying to use the bathroom and nothing happening. The pain in his lower right stomach was getting harder to deal with, to a point he was having trouble moving but forced himself through it. Hayden had thrown up three times in Math; he left the classroom on the restroom pass to do it. And then it happened again in Science around 9:50 am; Hayden vomited for almost ten minutes in spurts. So far, the urge to puke again was sneaking up slowly as Hayden was in gym class.

"Alright, ten-minute warmups," Thomas Wington, the gym teacher informed.

Gods, Hayden wasn't looking forward to this. Thomas told them to get ready for jumping jacks, and Hayden felt himself about to throw up again; he tried to keep it down but to no avail. Hayden felt it rise in his throat as he bolted out of his place and back into the boy's locker room. Reaching the bathroom, he closed the door and flipped the lock before hitting his knees and hurling.

"Syrus, go check on your cousin, please?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, Mr. Wington," Syrus nodded as he left his position in the warmups and went into the boy's locker room. "Hayden? Hayden, it's Sy. Are you alright?" Syrus heard coughing as he moved closer to the bathroom. "Please answer me?"

"I-I'm fine, Syrus," Hayden managed.

"This is the third time you've left in the middle of class; I'm starting to get worried. Tell me what's up so that I can help?" Syrus tried.

"Ju-Just not feeling well is all. Must have been something I ate," Hayden replied; then threw up three times.

"I'm not buying that, cuz. You haven't eaten since Monday at lunch, and even that was only half a sandwich. Come on, tell me what's wrong?" Syrus asked again. He didn't get a response, but he heard Hayden puke twice. "Alright, that's it," Syrus said firmly as he left the locker room and looked around for Trayden.

"How is he?" Thomas asked.

"I don't know; he says he's sick, but won't open the door to the bathroom for me to check on him," Syrus muttered; his eyes fell on Trayden. "Tray…Go talk to him,"

"Why me?" Trayden asked.

"He listens to you, so just…Talk to him; see if he'll open the door and let you make sure he's alright. He's thrown up like five times, and I'm worried," Syrus asked.

"If…Mr. Wington says it's alright…" Trayden said, looking at their teacher.

"Go," Thomas nodded. "I have a key if he keeps refusing," he added. Trayden left his spot and went to the bathroom door. Thomas and Syrus went to the locker room entrance from the gym and stood there, listening to see if Trayden could get Hayden out. The other students were around the area, listening as well. This seemed pretty serious after all.

Trayden took a breath, knocking on it. "Hayden? It's Tray, are you okay?"

"Ju-Just don't feel good," Hayden replied.

"I-It seems like more than that, Hayden. Syrus and Alicia are worried, so are the rest of us…Can you…Let me in, so that I can make sure you're alright? Please?" Trayden asked lightly.

"Who else is out there?" Hayden inquired.

"No one, only me. I promise," Trayden informed, motioning with his hand for the others to get out of sight. First, the toilet flushed and then there was a slide and click as the handle turned and the door opened a bit before Hayden came out slowly. "You look awful, Hayden…I think you should see Miya, and go home to rest,"

"Can't keep missing school because my immune system sucks," Hayden mumbled.

"But you're missing your classes anyway, my friend. You missed all of Language Arts, borderline sleeping in Math. Ten minutes of Science, and now, this…" Trayden reminded. "Go home, Hayden; we can bring you your missed work…But school isn't the place for you right now,"

Hayden shook his head. "No…I'm…Fine. Feel little better after puking…" he said.

"Are you sure?" Trayden asked. Hayden nodded to him. Sighing, Trayden put his hand on Hayden's shoulders. "Alright…But one more time, Hayden…Once more you leave class to throw up…I'm taking you to Miya myself?" Hayden nodded again. Trayden led Hayden back out of the locker room where everyone quickly scrambled to make it seem like they weren't huddled around the door.

"You okay, Hayden?" Alyssa inquired.

"He's alright. Perhaps a little food poisoning or twenty-four-hour bug," Trayden said.

"I think it is best if he sits out this class. He can…Help me referee," Thomas suggested. "We're playing indoor dodgeball; I could use a second set of eyes for the other team," he tried. Thomas saw Trayden trying to tell him to let Hayden sit out, but still take part somehow.

"Sounds fun," Tyler nodded.

"Alright, let's get to it," Thomas clapped his hands. "Split up into as even teams as you can," Trayden led Hayden to the bleachers, helping him sit down and then going to join the group to make teams. Hayden tried to ignore the pain, but it was hard. He just had to make it through the rest of the day; then maybe get some more sleep.

 **. . .**

[1:40 pm]

Hayden never went to see Miya during lunch; she seemed like she was pretty busy with other students, so Hayden decided that he didn't need to be rechecked. Hayden didn't eat lunch, again, tried to stay on the water and keep himself from vomiting still. However, now; it was ten minutes into their talent show practice. Everyone was in a position to give things a shot, but Hayden found it extremely hard to move from his place at the desk. Devon and Evan had come to watch things, but nothing unusual there.

"Alright, Hayden. We're ready," Rylee gave a thumbs up. Hayden went to get up, but couldn't. Hayden put his hand on the arm of the chair and desk, forcing it now and moving to stand beside Trayden. Hayden's steps were slow, and it showed on his face that he was in pain.

"He doesn't look good," Ford whispered to Hailey.

"Hayden? Seriously, are you alright?" Syrus asked.

"I'm-," Hayden never finished his sentence as the pain officially hit unbearable. Hayden held his right side, doubling over and almost hitting his knees. Thankfully, Trayden quickly passed off his guitar and got next to Hayden to keep him from falling. Hayden was panting, cringing, on the verge of tears it hurt so much.

"What's wrong?" Devon asked.

"Hu-Hurts…" Hayden whimpered. He swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath, but also keep from throwing up again. "Hurts t-to much to move…" he nearly cried. Trayden felt Hayden's forehead and pulse.

"Go get your wife," Trayden told Devon firmly. "Tell her Hayden's burning up, and has a fast pulse, and in so much pain he can't even stand," Devon nodded, quickly hurrying out of the room. "Hayden…Tell me how long this has been going on for?"

"How…Long for what?" Hayden asked.

"This. The sickness," Trayden said.

"S-Sunday ni-night…" Hayden swallowed the vomit coming up. "Started small…Go-Gotten…Worse since," he added. Miya rushed in, helping Trayden ease Hayden onto the floor first.

"Tell me your symptoms," Miya inquired.

"Pain here," Hayden motioned to his lower right stomach. "Unbearable now, but started as nothing more than a nagging feeling on Sunday night…And then nausea, no appetite, and vomiting…Constipation," though Hayden mumbled that last word. Only Trayden and Miya made it out clearly. Miya checked Hayden's temperature; the machine beeped as she read the screen.

"100.9" Miya said; then Miya put her hand on Hayden's stomach, moving her hands towards the right. "O-Ow!" Hayden hissed.

"Scale of one to ten?" Miya asked.

"T-Ten…" Hayden cried. Miya got her cell phone out, dialing three numbers; _911_.

"This is Miya Bazirk from Berk High School. I need an ambulance for a student with unbearable pain on the lower right stomach, and running a fever," Miya paused. "I don't know what it is, but my student can't stand and is in tears. I fear it might be his appendix. I'll alert the principal to lead you in," she said. Of course, this just made everyone worry that Miya was calling an ambulance for Hayden. Miya ended the call, dialing something else. "Amy, it's Miya. I've called an ambulance for student; Hayden Haddock. He's running a fever and in a lot of pain. We're in G-5, please lead the paramedics to us when they arrive?" another pause. "Thank you,"

"What's happening?" Syrus asked. "Should I call my parents?"

"Not yet. We'll see what the paramedics have to say," Miya stated. Hayden whimpered more, shifting around. "Ssh, I know it hurts, Hayden…Try not to move around," she offered gently.

"What do you think it is?" Trayden asked now.

"I'm saying Appendicitis based on the timeline of symptoms," Miya frowned.

"Did you call him the ambulance because this is considered a medical emergency?" Trayden inquired. Miya nodded to him.

"Is Appendicitis bad?" Alicia panicked.

"The appendix in the body doesn't particularly need to be there; it serves no main function to the body so someone can live without out it. However, if still in the body and it becomes inflamed; this can happen to someone after a few days after onset of symptoms. It starts with a nagging pain around the belly button, and shifts to severe pain in the lower right stomach. With all that, you get a fever, low to no appetite, nausea, vomiting. The problem, though, is that if the appendix ruptures or bursts; it can be fatal. The severity of the symptoms can usually be a good indicator of how close this is to happening. And I fear Hayden is very close to that point," Miya explained.

"Hayden! Why didn't you tell anyone about all this?!" Syrus scolded.

"Sy, it's not his fault; he didn't know. A lot of people confuse the symptoms with a stomach bug. Appendicitis is a pretty common thing and can happen to anyone," Trayden informed. "Hayden will get taken to the hospital, and likely have surgery to remove his appendix; then he'll recover for a week and be able to do everything normal within a week or two,"

Moments later, Amy came in and held the door for two paramedics who went to Hayden's side to check over him. Miya was explaining things that Hayden told her since the teenager was in a lot of pain and just wanted it to stop. Hayden jerked a bit, swallowed, and then it happened again.

"Ford, pass me that garbage can by the desk," Trayden said. Ford did so as Trayden put it down next to Hayden, who immediately sat up and leaned over a bit to throw up a few more times.

"Let's get him to the hospital. Is he on any prescribed medications?" one paramedic asked.

"Yeah, his anti-depressants," Syrus replied.

"Venlafaxine, seventy-five milligrams; taken twice a day. 6 am and 6 pm for Clinical Depression," Trayden said.

"Understood," the paramedic nodded, writing it down. "Let's get him to the ambulance," the woman nodded. Carefully helping Hayden up, they walked him out of the room; then the school and into the back of the ambulance to lay down on the bed. The group had followed to the doors, watching, and scared for Hayden. "Anyone riding with him; they have to be 18 or older?"

"Trayden, go with him," Alicia said.

"Me?" Trayden asked. "This is a family thing," he mentioned.

"Syrus and I aren't 18…Just go, please? So he's not alone," Alicia stepped up. "Trayden will go, he's 18, and…"

"And Hayden's boyfriend!" Syrus blurted out. Trayden blinked a few times. "I'm Hayden's cousin, but I say it's okay that Trayden goes since he's 18 and dating Hayden,"

"Name?" the paramedic asked.

"Trayden Raseri. My father is Director of Law Enforcement for the island," Trayden stated.

"H-He's…F-Fine t-to come with m-me…I-I need h-him ri-right now…" Hayden whimpered out.

"There's no time to argue this. Go on," the paramedic said, sighing. Trayden signed himself out at the office in seconds flat and got in the back as the doors were closed. Trayden moved out of the way of the male paramedic and sat on Hayden's right side.

"Ssh, it's okay now. Everything is going to be fine," Trayden soothed, holding Hayden's hand. It didn't take long for the ambulance to be on it's way to the hospital. Syrus got his phone and called his mother.

"Mom, hey. The short version of what happened; Hayden might have Appendicitis and is being taken to Berkian General by ambulance. Alicia and I couldn't go because we're not 18, so I sent him with Trayden on the reason he's Hayden's boyfriend that way Hayden wouldn't be alone," Syrus explained. "Alright, we'll wait here," he said before hanging up. "Let's get our bags from the room; Mom is calling dad to leave work and go meet Hayden and Tray at the hospital while she comes to get us. She's also gonna call Gabriel,"

Alicia nodded as she and Syrus went to get their backpacks; then return to the main entrance to wait for their mother to come. "You'll keep us posted, right?" Hailey wondered.

"We will as soon as we know more," Alicia nodded. By 2:10 pm, Felicia arrived and signed both of her kids out before the loaded into the van and they were off to Berkian General Hospital. The others returned to the music room to get their things and clean it up as it was before they arrived. For the remaining time until the bell at 2:30 pm; they were in the Study Hall room. There wasn't much they could do now except head home for the day and wait on an update from Syrus or Alicia on Hayden's status, but they were sending thoughts and prayers for him to be alright.


	20. Chapter 20

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XX

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Tuesday, 5/1/2018; 3:00 pm]  
[Berk General Hospital]

Felicia, Silas, Syrus, Alicia, and Gabriel all seemed to arrive around the same general time to the hospital and instantly found Trayden sitting in the waiting area for the operation room.

"Tray!" Alicia said quickly as Trayden lifted his head to see the group there.

"How is the lad?" Gabriel inquired.

"They just took him into surgery about five minutes ago," Trayden replied. "I wasn't told much more than that," he added.

"How was he when you two arrived?" Felicia asked.

"In a lot of pain; he cried the entire ride and threw up a few more times. I was allowed into the ER with him while they did a few quick tests. They confirmed it was Appendicitis by 2:45 pm. After announcing surgery would be needed and the sooner, the better; I was told to wait here for when the family arrived," Trayden explained. "I already called my parents and told them where I was," he mentioned.

"Thank you so much for volunteering to come with Hayden," Silas said.

"I, uh…I didn't. Syrus told me to go since I was over 18. He told the paramedics I was Hayden's boyfriend," Trayden admitted.

"Either way, thank you for going that way Hayden didn't have to ride alone," Gabriel nodded.

"No problem," Trayden replied.

"I guess we're all waiting here for an update then," Felicia sighed. The group sat down, waiting for news on Hayden.

 **. . .**

[3:35 pm]

A doctor emerged from the OR(Operating Room) doors and walked towards the group of six people waiting.

"Family of Hayden Haddock?" the woman asked gently.

"Yes!" Felicia jumped up quickly. "I'm his aunt, this is his uncle, cousins, and Godfather," she announced.

"How is he, Doctor?" Gabriel inquired.

"In a Post Operation/Recovery Room until he wakes up from the anesthesia," the woman smiled. "I'm Hannah Grimborn, your kids go to school with my niece and nephew, Katie and Bryan," she introduced. "Hayden is doing just fine now; surgery was successful,"

"What was the cause?" Felicia asked.

"Hayden arrived with a suspected case of Appendicitis, and after some tests were run; we diagnosed him with Acute Appendicitis and with a risk of his appendix bursting. We took him right into the OR and performed a Laparoscopic Appendicectomy; Hayden was under General Anesthesia for this, and there were no complications. As we had feared upon his arrival; his appendix was severely inflamed and in risk of rupturing. We've removed it, and Hayden will make a full recovery," Hannah smiled softly.

"How long will he have to be here for?" Syrus wondered.

"Hayden will be released the day after tomorrow, so Thursday. He'll be on antibiotics for about five days, and I'll prescribe painkillers. Hayden can return to school next week, but will still have to take it easy until his Post Op check-up with his physician. I'll write a note up for you to give to the school," Hannah informed.

"Oh, thank Odin," Felicia sighed in relief.

"Can we see him?" Alicia hoped.

"Certainly, right this way," Hannah nodded as she led them to the Recovery Rooms, scanning her badge and opening the door to let them into the Post Op area. Hanna took them to a room on the right, and opened the door, revealing Hayden to be lying in bed still unconscious. "I suspect he'll be awake in the next hour or so. After I check him over; we'll move him to another room outside of Post Op for his remaining time with us,"

"Thank you," Silas said to Hannah before she headed out and closed the door.

"I don't understand how we missed him being so sick…" Felicia frowned.

"Hayden isn't someone who likes to tell anyone when something is wrong," Trayden chuckled a little.

"Ain't that the truth, but he listens to you," Syrus muttered.

"Oh, get off of it. We've been over why," Trayden rolled his eyes. "Appendicitis has symptoms like the stomach bug, Mrs. Jorgenson. It started with a little pain, decrease in appetite, nausea, slight fever. Within a day or two, the pain moves to the lower right stomach, loss of appetite, vomiting. Without knowing the signs, anyone can overlook it. Miya figured it out by seeing how much pain Hayden was in, unable to stand or move much, the fever, and seeing that Hayden's stomach was tender after pressing down on it a little," Trayden explained.

"Hayden said it started Sunday night, and gradually got worse until today during talent show practice when he almost collapsed from pain. Not like passing out, just doubling over and hitting his knees had it not been for Trayden catching him," Alicia mentioned.

"Well, thank you, Trayden," Gabriel said.

"No problem. Hayden's my friend; I'd do it for any of them," Trayden replied.

"Out of curiosity…Why did you, Syrus, say Trayden was Hayden's boyfriend to paramedics?" Silas wondered. Trayden shot Syrus and Alicia a look, warning them not to say anything about his crush on Hayden.

"Uh…Trayden is over 18, and I didn't want Hayden to go alone. I figured if I said he was Hayden's boyfriend; they'd see it as Trayden and Hayden being close," Syrus said quickly.

"It didn't matter anyway because Hayden spoke up and said it was fine; that he wanted Trayden to go with him, so the paramedic said it was fine," Alicia added in. "Tray and Hayden are like best friends," she smiled.

"Well, that's great. We're glad Hayden is making…Progress. Yeah, I think that's the appropriate word," Felicia chuckled a little.

"Oh, we should text the others back and let them know Hayden is okay," Alicia reminded her elder brother.

"I'll take care of it. My mom is here to pick me up anyway; I gotta get to the school to get my backpack so that I can do homework tonight," Trayden smiled at them.

"Alright. Thanks again. See you tomorrow morning," Syrus and Trayden fist-bumped.

"You will. And tell Hayden if he wants to chat; he has my number," Trayden replied as he said goodbye to the others and left the room, making his way back out front of the Emergency Room doors and getting into his mom's car. Trayden sat back, sighing with his eyes closed.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Rachel asked gently.

"Yeah, just relieved Hayden is okay. Any longer and his appendix may have burst," Trayden informed.

"That is scary," Rachel nodded. "So, where are we headed?" she smiled.

"To the school. I gotta get my backpack from the music room, and my car out of the student lot," Trayden responded as he buckled himself. Rachel headed out of the hospital parking lot and back to Berk High School. Trayden got his phone out and started a group message to his friends.

 _3:50 pm  
Hayden had acute appendicitis, and appendix was at risk of bursting. Had surgery, and in recovery now. He'll be out of the hospital on Thursday, but not returning to school until next week. Just wanted to let you all know._

Trayden slid his phone away; he would wait to answer anything else until all the responses came in. Group messages were a pain in the butt, but it was the fastest way to let the friends know what was going on with Hayden instead of several individual letters and explaining the same thing over and over again. Trayden sat back to relax now; there wasn't much else to do except wait to find out when Hayden would wake up. Trayden was sure that Syrus or Alicia would tell him later.

 **. . .**

[Thursday, 5/3/2018; 1:30 pm]  
[Berk High School]

The friends were gathered in the music room, G-5, to practice for their talent show. They had been meeting every day despite Hayden being in the hospital to try and practice without him, that way they could show Hayden how far they'd progressed while he was out recovering. According to Syrus and Alicia on Tuesday afternoon around 5 pm; Hayden woke up and seemed to be doing much better. Hayden was moved to a regular room for the rest of his stay. Thankfully, Hayden was getting released today around 3 pm and would be able to finish the rest of his recovery at the Jorgenson household.

"Well, here we are again. How was Hayden today?" Alyssa wondered.

"I checked my messages between Math and Science switch; Mom said Hayden looked good and was waiting to leave," Syrus stated.

"That's good," Ford smiled. "Tuesday was scary,"

"It was quick thinking on Trayden's part that got Hayden the care he needed," Alicia smiled.

"I've said it plenty of times that my mom is a CNA, I kind'a pick up on normal things that can happen to anyone anytime. I didn't know what was wrong with Hayden, but I knew that it wasn't good if he couldn't even stand on his own," Trayden shrugged.

"But still, fast thinking to immediately get Miya," Mindy informed.

"Hey, we should surprise Hayden later, when he's released. Welcome him home?" Tyler suggested as Rylee nodded.

"Yeah, he'd love seeing how much we missed him these past two days, wouldn't he?" Katie agreed.

"I guess we could all go after school for when he gets there around 3:30 pm," Syrus looked at Alicia.

"I'd check with your parents first, I'm sure ours won't mind a quick welcoming for Hayden," Alicia nodded. The friends immediately started texting their parents or legal guardians to ask if it was alright to go to the Jorgensons after school and welcome Hayden home from the hospital. After that, they all got to work on their practice.

 **. . .**

[3:15 pm]  
[Berk; Jorgenson Home]

The friends all carpooled and reached their destination by 2:45 pm, and then just waited outside in the front yard for when Silas and Felicia would arrive with Hayden. It took another half hour, but Silas's car pulled up in the driveway.

"What are all of you doing here?" Felicia asked.

"We wanted to welcome Hayden home," Trayden smiled some. "We thought he might like it,"

"Oh, well, that was very thoughtful of you kids, but I'm afraid Hayden isn't going to back for another week," Silas informed calmly.

"What do you mean? Did something happen at the hospital? Did he get an infection?" Alicia asked quickly, worried.

"We went to pick Hayden up at 3 pm and found he was already discharged and had left with his Godfather around 12:30 pm. Unfortunately, we forgot that Hayden is 18 and can legally discharge himself as long as he had a ride. Gabriel had already been there to visit, and took him to the city," Silas stated.

"Why?" Syrus inquired.

"Gabriel said that Hayden was feeling a bit down and wanted to get away since he doesn't have to go to school until the 14th," Felicia said gently.

"I thought he could come back next week, isn't that the 7th?" Hailey asked.

"The doctor excused Hayden from school until the 14th, meaning that he's off the week following discharge and returning after that," Silas said.

"We have finals starting on the 28th…Is Hayden going to be good to miss that much school?" Alyssa wondered.

"Wasn't our call. Technically, Gabriel has custody over Hayden because Spencer named him to get that he and his wife passed away. Not that custody matters because Hayden is an adult, but I guess if Hayden feels he can be fine in his studies; then we can't do much," Felicia shrugged. "Hayden will be in Archian City until the 13th, and return to school Monday the 14th," she added.

"We'll collect his work for him," Trayden offered.

"I guess there's no need. Gabriel took Hayden to the school to get it for the time he'll miss," Silas stated.

"How'd we miss that? It was during History…" Syrus blinked.

"Not sure, but Hayden has the work he'd be missing and was given the deadline of Monday the 14th to do it and turn everything in when he comes to school the same day," Felicia said. "If you want to talk to Hayden; you'll have to call or text him. But he'll be in the city the next week and staying with Gabriel,"

"Okay, thanks," Trayden smiled. The Jorgenson parents entered their home as the friends sighed.

"Well, that was a bust," Rylee muttered.

"Should we call him? Ask why he decided to bail?" Mindy questioned.

"I know he won't answer for Syrus or me…But maybe for Trayden?" Alicia hinted. Trayden sighed as he got his phone and tapped Hayden's contact ID before putting it to his ear. After six rings; it went to voicemail.

"Nope, not even for me," Trayden informed. "We should all be getting home anyway. We promised our parents by 4 pm, and since Hayden isn't here; might as well head out," he stated. "See ya tomorrow," he waved, getting back in his car and heading to his house on Alpha Street, which was about fifteen minutes from the Jorgensons, who were on Hammer Way. Astrid was on Axe Avenue. Ford resided on Dagger Street. And the Thorston Twins; Rylee and Tyler were on Spear Boulevard. All houses that were in Berk. The rest of the friends were in other towns of Barbarchi Isle. Mindy lived in the town of Wingmaiden on Whipper Avenue. Miya, Devon, and Hailey lived in Berserker Town on Berserker Road. Evan was in Waterlands on Trapper Way. Katie and Bryan lived in Hysteria on Swordsman Way.

 **. . .**

[3:45 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Residence]

Reaching his home; he found his younger siblings Dex, Aria, Eliot, and Cole around the dining room table doing their homework.

"Hi, big brother," Eliot greeted.

"How's Hayden?" Dex wondered.

"He's doing good," Trayden smiled. Sometimes his siblings were annoying, but others; they were good. Especially now that they were older. Dex was born in July 2001 on the 7th. He was about to be 17 years old. Aria was born September 5th, 2003; she turned 15 at the start of the 2017-2018 school year. Eliot is 12 as of January 28th, 2018, but had been born in 2006. And the youngest sibling; Cole. He was born August 10th, 2009, and turned 8 in August 2017.

"I'm heading to get my homework done. If you need me, I'm in my room," Trayden smiled.

"Kay!" the four siblings replied as Trayden headed down the hallway to the far back room that sat over the garage. Trayden pulled out his homework and began. Twenty minutes later; he got a notification alert on his phone. Peering over; he saw that it was from Hayden.

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 4:07 pm  
Sry I missed your call. Needed shower & something other than crappy hospital food to eat.**_

Trayden was relieved to get a reply and know that Hayden hadn't meant to miss his call. Smiling a bit, Trayden lifted his phone to reply.

 _4:09 pm  
No prob. Glad ur ok. How r u feelin?_

Trayden finished up his History homework since it was just another end of chapter test and review questions to do. Trayden moved on to Math since there were only two worksheets for that subject. His phone vibrated again.

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 4:11 pm  
Lil tired. Relaxing on Uncle Gabe's couch.**_

 _4:12 pm  
That's good. Rest up, recover faster. Miss ya at school :p_

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 4:13 pm  
U'll c me on 14**_ _ **th**_ _ **.**_

 _4:14 pm  
We all stopped by the house to welcome you home and learned you signed yourself out and left with your Godfather. You're in the city for the week? Everything ok?_

He wasn't going to not ask if Hayden was okay. Sometimes Hayden told him what was wrong, and others; Trayden just liked to know Hayden know he was there for him. At some point, Trayden knew he'd have to tell Hayden that he liked him, but it just didn't seem like a good time, and it likely wouldn't be until well after June when Hayden dealt with the one-year of his parents' murders on the 23rd of June 2018. Trayden pulled himself from his thoughts to find there was another response in texts.

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 4:20 pm  
Wanted 2 b closer to parents after almost dying…Don't know why. I'm sure that doesn't make sense…**_

Trayden understood that. After nearly dying, Hayden wanted to feel closer to his parents, who were probably buried in Archian City. Hayden mentioned once or twice that Gabriel lived ten minutes from the Haddock Residence.

 _4:21 pm  
It does, don't worry. I'm here if you wanna talk. I'm only doing hw rn._

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 4:22 pm  
Just restin now 4 now, but maybe l8er. Might take a nap. Thx 4 checkin on me, glad Im on someones mind.**_

 _4:23 pm  
Trust me, Hayden; you're always on my mind. You're my friend, and I worry about you._

At first, Trayden was unsure if he should send it, but then again; why not? Trayden sent it and set the phone down to get back to work to finish his math. It was all pretty straightforward stuff and would be on the final in a few weeks. A few minutes went by, and Hayden had read the message but didn't reply. Trayden was praying that he didn't scare Hayden off. However, just as Trayden was finishing his Science homework around 5 pm; a message came popped up on his iPhone 8.

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 5:06 pm  
I don't know how you do it, Tray, but you always seem to make me feel a lil better and smile :) Sorry for delay in reply, tried to work on some of my makeup work and gave myself a headache. Going to dinner with Uncle Gabe. Talk to you after.**_

 _5:07 pm  
Then I guess I'm doing my job as your friend right. Enjoy your meal, Hayden; I'll be here as I always am for you. Talk to you later :)_

Trayden smiled; he was glad he made Hayden smile and got the essential confirmation that Trayden did always make Hayden feel better when he was a bit down in the dumps. Knowing this and the fact Hayden admitted Trayden made him feel safe during the sleepover at Syrus, and Alicia's place over Spring Break made Trayden see that he must have a significant impact in Hayden's life. Trayden finished up his Science homework and thankfully, there was nothing for Language Arts except reading a short story, which he would have to do a journal entry about tomorrow morning in class.

By 5:30 pm, Trayden finished everything and just in time for his mother to call for dinner and his father to come in the door announcing he was home. Trayden put all his things away into his backpack and headed out of his room and down the hall to his family.

 **. . .**

[6:00 pm]  
[Archian City; Gabriel's Apartment]

Hayden laid on Gabriel's couch, one arm behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. Another hand was over his midsection, being careful not to hit his healing stomach or apply too much pressure on it. Hayden's phone was on his chest as he was trying to figure out this new feeling he was getting. It began small the morning Hayden woke up and found himself in Trayden's arms. Hayden did recall asking Trayden to stay with him after the breakdown, but it took a few minutes to wake up to remember the night before. There had been a little flicker in Hayden's heart, a small gleam of light, and it had been gradually growing brighter. Hayden didn't know what to make of it, and it was confusing him.

Hayden had felt something like this before; it was for Bradley, Olivia's younger brother. That ended horribly despite the year of confusion, sex, discovering feelings, and what not up until Hayden came out to his parents. And then more heartbreaking when Brad took part in sexually abusing Hayden in foster care as his foster brother; all of it was terrible. But, Hayden still knew he felt something for Brad before things happened with Brad suddenly deciding he didn't love Hayden anymore. So, Hayden knew what liking someone felt like. Yes, Hayden liked Trayden as a friend, but more than that? Hayden had no idea, and he didn't know what to do either.

For now; he was going to focus on his recovery, the makeup work he had to do through the week, and then return to school and try to get a handle on whatever he was feeling for Trayden.


	21. Chapter 21

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXI

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Monday, 5/14/2018; 11:30 am]  
[Berk High School]

Hayden didn't talk to anyone while he was recovering in Gabriel's care. Hayden stayed in Archian City the entire time and only left minimal updates that he was doing okay. Even Trayden didn't get many conversations with Hayden; a few hi, hello, how are you, but that was it. Hayden, sadly, was still struggling with his feelings about Trayden. Hayden didn't know if he was latching on because Trayden saved him, and was so helpful or if Hayden was beginning to develop something for him. Hayden recovered well, had slight scars, but otherwise, good as new. The pain was gone, he had back his appetite, and could move freely once more. The doctor cleared Hayden to return school on the 14th, which is today. The appointment was at 10:30 am, so Gabriel brought Hayden back to Berk for his appointment, and then it was back to school for the rest of the day from lunch hour and beyond.

Hayden was still on his anti-depressants, but the wouldn't change any time soon as long as he was refusing to talk about what he'd been through with his psychiatrist. Hayden tried during the week he was with Gabriel, but nothing happened because he tensed up and closed himself off trying to talk about the night his parents died. Hayden did get all his work done, so now he just needed to turn it in upon arriving, which was happening at the moment as Gabriel pulled up to Berk High.

"Here ya go, laddie," Gabriel offered a smile. "This is the note for you to return, and your folder binder of makeup work," he chuckled some.

"Do I have to go back?" Hayden asked.

"Come on; Junior Year is almost over," Gabriel tried. "Couple more weeks. Now, go on. I got an open house to go to and two other showings today. I'll let ya know how it goes after your final bell of the day," he said. Hayden sighed as he opened the truck door, getting his backpack on one shoulder; then grabbing the documents that his Godfather was holding. "See ya later, kiddo. Try to have a good rest of the day,"

"No promises…" Hayden muttered as he closed the door and headed for the main office. Hayden signed himself in and handed over the document for him returning to school, and why he was late.

"Welcome back, Mr. Haddock," Nadine smiled.

"Thanks…" Hayden replied.

"Well, head right on to lunch. And…During your Study Hall; here is a pass that will let you be in the hallways while you turn in your missed/makeup work. Once you do that, you're free to head to the Music Room, G-5 for your talent show practice. That pass will make sure the hall officer doesn't write you up," Nadine informed. Hayden nodded as he stuffed the paper in his pocket and turned around to get to the cafeteria. Hayden opened the door and walked in, spotting the group of friends right away.

"Hayden!" Alicia and Syrus exclaimed quickly.

"Hi," Hayden lifted his hand, waving a little.

"You look much better than you did," Hailey smiled.

"Feel better than I did…" Hayden replied.

"Come, sit with us," Katie patted the seat between her and Trayden. Hayden moved in and sat down, setting his bag under the table.

"All healed?" Ford wondered. Hayden nodded to him.

"Welcome back," Trayden smiled. Hayden felt a fluttering in his stomach.

"Thanks," Hayden responded. "Sorry I haven't been around much to help with the talent show prep…"

"Don't even worry about it," Syrus waved it off.

"You can't help Appendicitis, man," Tyler laughed.

"It can happen to anyone," Bryan added.

"Yeah, we've been practicing while you were out," Alyssa nodded.

"You…Have?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, we're hoping you could take a listen today in practice. Let us know where we can improve?" Mindy smiled.

"Um, yeah, sure," Hayden said now. "How far have you gotten?" he inquired.

"We've got our singing parts down according to what you and Tray will be singing as leads," Katie informed calmly.

"Yep. Tray sang the things you two would, and we'd come in where we're supposed to," Alyssa mentioned.

"We're getting there with the music, but just doesn't sound right when Sy, Trayden and I try to do our parts together," Bryan admitted.

"How's the dancing?" Hayden wondered.

"Eh, could use some work or…Straight up the direction of what we're supposed to be doing?" Hailey shrugged.

"We'll work on it in the room," Hayden got out his sandwich and started eating it.

"When are we, uh, working on the stage fright thing?" Trayden inquired now.

"Only way to do that is just sucking it up and do it. Start small, work your way up to the big crowd," Hayden informed calmly.

"So?" Rylee pushed.

"Start small; yourself; then maybe your parents, friends, classroom, lunchroom, and finally, stage. By the time you hit the classroom, you're usually fine," Hayden stated.

"When did you get over yours?" Devon asked.

"Me? Never had it. I don't mind singing in front of people. Never used to be scared of anything…Parents called me fearless…" Hayden looked down a bit. Then he sarcastically laughed a little. "Yeah…Now look at me; someone approaches me wrong or says something specific and I lock myself in a proverbial box to shut out the world…"

"Hayden, everyone is scared of something until they overcome it. Perhaps, at the time, you just hadn't found anything you were scared of," Trayden told him. "Besides, fear makes you stronger,"

"You think so?" Hayden arched a brow at Trayden. "I feared nothing; now I fear everything, Trayden. Every little thing about life scares me,"

"So overcome everything. Hayden, you say everything in life scares you…But that's just it; this is YOUR life. Don't let fear control you, rise above it, and take back what is yours. That's why you're scared, Hayden," Trayden faced him now. "Your life was perfect. Good school, home life, acceptance, everything you could ever want. It was your life then because you were happy. And then in the blink of an eye, everything changed. Everything spiraled out of control, and you couldn't stop it. And so much has happened now; you feel like no matter what you do, it won't ever go back,"

"It won't, Trayden. It will never be like it was," Hayden looked down, closing his eyes.

"I know that. I know it can never be how it was. The things that have happened cannot be undone. But who is to say that you have to keep acting like you're on your own? Yes, before; it was only you, and you couldn't stop the things that came your way. There was enough happening that you lost control and fear took over; it's now running your life, and you're sitting back, afraid, and letting it control you. I get it; you had everything you could ever want and need in life, but something ripped that away. The security, the control…The happiness,"

"And the reason you are the way you are now is that all of those things were taken from you. You're afraid to talk because you don't want to be judged for what you've been through. You're scared to let people in because you don't want to get close and end up losing them. You fear the unknown; the _what could happen_ next. Your terrified to be alone because it means there's no one there to protect you. But, you're so scared now that you keep yourself sealed up in an attempt to protect yourself from being hurt physically and mentally. But Hayden, listen to me," Trayden said as Hayden looked up at him now. "You aren't alone anymore,"

"He's right," Ford nodded.

"You have your aunt and uncle; your cousins, Godfather, all of us. We're not going anywhere, in case you haven't noticed…Despite you being all shutdown and shit when we met you; we've fought to stay here in your life. Gabriel fought to get home for you. You don't have to keep trying to do this by yourself. You don't have to be afraid because whatever else comes your way; we'll fight with you, we'll fight for you. Take back control, Hayden. Take back your life and see what difference it can make when you do," Trayden said confidently and with a smile.

There were tears in Hayden's eyes as he launched forward and hugged Trayden tightly, surprising him entirely. Hayden had his arms around Trayden's back; his face against Trayden's chest. Trayden blinked a few times, as shocked as the other friends. Finally, Trayden shook it off and embraced Hayden back.

"Good going, Tray…Got all the girls teary-eyed with that," Katie whimpered a bit. Trayden just shrugged with a smile as if saying silently; _he needed to hear it_.

"Alright…Ssh, come on…" Trayden whispered. "It's okay," Hayden let go and wiped his eyes. "I promise things will get better when you take back what is yours, Hayden. You are in charge; you have the power to take back control. The only thing holding you back is you. Don't be scared to fight back, and always know that you have me to fight beside you or for you, if you feel like you can't do it or need a little help," he reminded.

"Um, excuse me?" Alicia muttered.

"We're here too!" Syrus added.

"Oh, fine," Trayden sighed dramatically. "I know they aren't me, but you have them too," he said.

"Hey!" the friends complained. Hayden smiled a little; then laughed, covering his mouth while doing it and giggling a little bit.

"What? Not everyone can be as awesome as me. I get it, don't worry. I don't mind being the only one" Trayden shrugged.

"I don't know how you do it, but you always take me from tears to smiles…" Hayden stated.

"I told you; I'm just that amazing. Much better than all these…Average folk who could only hope and dream they were as awesome as me," Trayden winked.

"Dick!" the males scolded.

"Asshole!" the girls snapped at him.

"See, just look at all the jealousy radiating," Trayden told Hayden, who laughed again. Trayden smiles, glad that he helped cause this.

"Well, not to make the situation worse here…But I have to say this; there is no one else in the world quite like you, Tray…" Hayden looked at him, still smiling as Trayden looked back at Hayden, little surprised by the words. "You are one of a kind," he added, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Happy to be of assistance, and always at your service," Trayden chuckled. "It's good to see that smile, Hayden," he mentioned. "Try not to lose it anymore," he smiled. "It suits you much better than a frown, and I think it's cute," he added. The others gasped a little, eyes widened. Was Trayden actively flirting with Hayden?

The redness on Hayden's face increased at the obvious flirt and compliment. Hayden looked off to the side a bit, clearing his throat a little. "Yeah well…Not to inflate that ego of yours anymore, but the only reason this smile exists is that by some black magic you must possess; I can't seem to stay or be upset with you around me. And you're pretty good looking yourself," Hayden's eyes met Trayden's. The friends couldn't believe it. Neither could Trayden. Was Hayden flirting back?!

"Then I give my word always to be around when you need or want me there, and to keep that smile on your pretty little-freckled face," Trayden gave a light bow with his head. Hayden blushed again, feeling his heart race in his chest. It was beating so loud that he could hear it in his ears, and he could feel it pulsate through his body. "Come on, lunch is almost over; you should eat,"

"Okay…" Hayden replied, nodding once and trying to calm himself down as he turned to finish his lunch. It was a bit quiet at the table now. The others didn't like that Trayden was claiming he was some fantastic friend to Hayden when all of them were there for him too. Trayden could feel the tension, and he figured out that once again; they were taking it personally and getting jealous that he was closer to Hayden regardless of the fact it had been explained on several other occasions why that was. Honestly, it bothered Trayden a lot that his friends didn't appear to be able to see when he was joking around anymore.

This is why Trayden was closer to Hayden, because Trayden knew how to have fun and lighten the mood. The others would go quiet and watch while Trayden did all the work to help Hayden. Anybody could have said the things Trayden did; they'd discussed Hayden's fear plenty of times and agreed to work together to help Hayden realize and get past it. But, when the time came to help; they sat back and did nothing. Trayden was getting tired of the jealousy, so he was gonna say something and let them think on it. At 12:15 pm Trayden hid his phone and texted the others.

The bell rang as Trayden got up after finishing typing the message. "Come on, Hayden. Let's get to History," Trayden invited. Hayden nodded, heading out with Trayden quickly as the others were surprised to see the two leave so fast. On the way out the door; Trayden looked back at them, hurt by their actions. Instead of saying anything; he finally pressed the send button and disappeared with Hayden. The two were gone in the mass of students switching classes. The friends all got the message at the same time, quickly reading over it.

 _12:20 pm  
I didn't say all that 'I'm awesome, and better' stuff to be an ass or make you feel like you don't matter. I'm sorry if I did; that wasn't the intention. I only did it to make Hayden smile. Gotta lighten the sad mood with something happy, couple jokes to ease the tension. Figured you would know I was kidding since we've been friends for years. That kind'a sucks if you thought I was and getting jealous again; I'm a little hurt by it._

 _I thought we were past this after last time. And I've explained why I'm closer to Hayden than the rest of you. You don't take an active role despite the several times I've told you how to help. You all seize up and go quiet when Hayden needs comfort the most; it's like you suddenly don't know what to say when all Hayden needs is a little reminding that he's not alone and we're here for him. You understand and see when he starts getting upset, but you sit back and let him feel that way instead of jumping up and taking action. So, again; sorry if I made you feel inferior or whatever._

 _But to be entirely honest…It bothers the shit out of me that you're acting this way. So, when you're done being jealous and fucking wanna remember I'm your friend and know I wouldn't dare say I'm better than any of you other than a joking manner; you hit me up. Until then, leave me alone, and I'll help Hayden by myself._

 _Oh, but on a serious note…None of you can pull off what I did because you can't get away with flirting since you don't have feelings for him as I do._

Sadly, no one had time to reply or discuss the matter. They needed to get to class, and hopefully fix up this situation later. Devon and Evan left the school, Bryan went to C-Hall, and then the rest of the friends made their journey to History.

 **. . .**

[1:30 pm]

In the music room after History ended at 1:25 pm; the friends prepared to start their talent show practice. Hayden's mood seemed to be alright, and the friends knew they needed to apologize to Trayden. However, finding the time to do that was going to be a bit difficult because they didn't want to do it in front of Hayden. It's clear Trayden sent the text message, so he wouldn't bring Hayden into it and let him stay in his happy mood.

"Alright, let's get this started," Hayden said after closing the door to the music room. The friends could see that Trayden did not look amused at all. "Let's hear how we're doing with the singers," he stated. Katie, Alyssa, Mindy stepped up, holding their papers. Hayden turned to Trayden. "Ready?"

"My throat is bothering me a bit; I'll, uh, I'll just stick to the guitar and give my voice a rest, so I don't make it worse or lose it," Trayden said softly.

"No problem. I'll take care of the singing for the lead," Hayden nodded. Trayden grabbed the electric guitar off its stand and located the sheets he'd need and started just tapping the places his hands needed to be to play it later on. Hayden set up the dock station and plugged in his phone, finding the karaoke version. From there it was Hayden singing his parts and the girls coming in where they were supposed to.

"So, how'd we do," Mindy asked.

"Good! It's coming along. Work on keeping your pitches steady, towards the end; it starts to shift a bit. Consistency is key," Hayden informed.

"We will," Alyssa nodded.

"Alright, now, music…Let's see what you got individually," Hayden moved towards Syrus. For 15 minutes, Hayden worked with Bryan, Syrus, and Trayden on each instrument. And then for ten more, he had them play their parts together in sync.

"Wow, it sounds better than it did," Bryan smiled.

"And now dancers," Hayden motioned for Ford, Hailey, Alicia, and Trayden. "Show me what you have so far, and I'll watch to see where we need to fix or adjust," he reset the music to the song and watch both pairs do their part. Around 2:15 pm, Hayden took care of the dancing situation, showing the two pairs how to stay in step with the music and some other moves they could do to spice it up a bit. "Not bad," he nodded. "Looks great all around. We gotta work on doing it all together," he added.

"Do we have time to give it a shot before the end of the day?" Hailey asked.

Hayden checked the clock on the wall. "Fifteen minutes…Yeah, we got time for one," he confirmed. "Everyone into place," he said, moving to his location as if they were on stage. Trayden stayed to the right of Hayden, while Syrus was on the left. Bryan stayed behind Hayden on the drums. Katie, Alyssa, and Mindy were also on the right, but that is where their place would be during the show since Trayden would be up next to Hayden to sing and play. The dancing couples positioned themselves as inner right and left. "Let's give it a go. Stick to the beat, follow your parts and don't worry about anyone else on stage but yourself," he instructed.

Five minutes later, their first round at trying to do it together failed in a few ways. "We'll have to work on staying in sync, but that's something for tomorrow and the rest of the week. Don't you worry, we'll be good. The next biggest thing, though, is handling crowds. We gotta tackle that or all this extra stuff won't matter. But still, good work. I'm glad you guys were practicing while I was out,"

"We figured we might fall too far behind if we didn't," Alyssa informed.

"Probably would," Ford chuckled.

"Alright, we'll pick this up tomorrow," Hayden smiled some as they began to clean up the room and leave it how they entered an hour before. The bell rang as they all headed out and to the student lot or buses. Trayden seemed to get away from the others the fastest; the friends knew why, of course. Hayden seemed a bit confused, but he could text Trayden about it later. "See ya in the morning," Hayden waved and got on his bus, number twenty-four.

"We'll talk later about this thing involving Tray," Bryan mentioned. The friends nodded in agreement; then split off to leave for the day and get home.


	22. Chapter 22

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Wednesday, 5/16/2018; 11:45 am]  
[Berk High School]

Unfortunately, it seemed the friends weren't making much progress with apologizing and making it up to Trayden for how they acted on Monday when he had cheered Hayden up. The friends spoke about the situation on Monday night over Skype, in a group chat where Trayden or Hayden wasn't added in. The friends discussed the entire matter about helping Hayden, but also why they kept getting touchy about Trayden taking the active role. It was evident that Trayden had a severe crush on Hayden, so there were something that only Trayden could pull off, such as the flirting on Monday. But the rest, no; that could have been anyone stepping up to tell Hayden he had to regain control of his life and stop letting fear take over him. All the friends knew that was the case, but still; when it came down to show they were there for Hayden too, they froze up, and Trayden stepped in.

It was no wonder that Trayden and Hayden were close as friends. Hayden trusted Trayden, opened up to him so much that Hayden didn't care if he broke down in Trayden's arms anymore. And during panic attacks, Hayden seemed to seek Trayden's comfort. Trayden knew all this; he had it confirmed by Hayden himself that he made Hayden feel better and felt safe with him. Trayden wasn't going to tell the others that; he'd planned on it at first, but after Monday's display of not even knowing such information, Trayden decided against it thinking it would make things worse if they knew that Hayden did cling and latched to Trayden as someone who could offer comfort and security. The sad part is Trayden explained all this to them without ever mentioning that Hayden affirmed the information during the sleepover in April.

Trayden told them straight up what the situation was like, and still, the friends didn't seem to get it. But Trayden worried that if he told them right out, Hayden sought comfort and security in Trayden; it would only increase the jealousy more, so he wasn't going to tell them. Trayden felt like he couldn't because it would just make the friends mad again. Trayden was extremely hurt that for once in their friendship, despite all the joking before; it didn't seem they played along when it came to Hayden. That's what bothered Trayden the most. They cracked jokes all the time, during the sleepovers, and what not. But when it came to doing it to cheer Hayden up; the group took it personally. That hurt Trayden; his friends acting in such a way.

Regardless; he wasn't just going to take an _I'm sorry_ from them like last time. No, Trayden wanted proof it was going to stop. Tuesday was spent the usual way it was, but Trayden was quieter at lunch and mainly keeping his attention on Hayden and only speaking to the others if necessary. However, unknown to the rest, even Trayden; Hayden could tell something was different among the friends; he could feel the tension and slight hostility in Trayden's responses. During the practice, the group got their routine done, down, and were in complete sync for everything. Today, though, Hayden had to work on the other big thing; getting the singers past their stage fright. Hayden thought about it all night, but he managed to think of something that might work.

"What are we working on today, Hayden?" Mindy inquired.

"Getting past stage fright," Hayden replied after taking a drink of his water bottle.

"How you gonna do that?" Devon asked.

"By showing you there is nothing to be afraid of when it's something you haven't done before. However…If I fuck up; I'll record your voices and let you lip-sync at the talent show," Hayden said.

"Um…Fuck up what exactly?" Syrus wondered.

"Doing something I haven't attempted since before puberty…So not even sure I can anymore," Hayden informed. "If I can't do it; I'll let you lip-sync. If I can, though, tomorrow at lunch; all of you are performing live with me. Already have permission from the principal," he stated.

"Wait, that's not fair," Alicia said quickly.

"Who said life was fair. This is what you wanted to do; you asked for my help, and this is how I'm giving it," Hayden remarked as he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Hi, Miss. Mayden," he greeted.

"Ready?" Amy asked. Hayden nodded as Amy handed him a microphone with a smile. Amy gave a thumbs up to Nadine in the office. The receptionist smiled and started whatever she was supposed to. The friends were confused. In the cafeteria, music started as others started getting curious and looking around. The music playing was none other than Celine Dion's To Love You More. Amy stepped back as Hayden flipped the microphone on when the queue for lyrics to begin was heard.

" _Take me back into the arms I love. Need me like you did before. Touch me once again, and remember when; there was no one that you wanted more,"_ Hayden started. He wasn't singing in a girl-ish voice either; this was just his version, hitting the notes appropriate for him that still sounded semi-close and professional. _"Don't go; you know you'll break my heart. She won't love you like I will. I'm the one who'll stay, when she walks away,"_ Hayden stood up now, moving away from the table and towards middle of the room. _"And you know I'll be standing here still…"_

Hayden took a breath. _"I'll be waiting for you, here inside my heart. I'm the one who wants to love you more! You will see I can give you. Everything you need. Let me be the one to love you more!"_ he sang out. And shockingly, his voice went pretty high off its usual tone, but it still sounded amazing.

" _See me, as if you never knew. Hold me, so you can't let go. Just believe in me, and I will make you see; all the things that your heart needs to know!"_ Hayden continued. _"I'll be…"_ the music lifted as he took another breath.

" _I'll be waiting for you, here inside my heart. I'm the one who wants to love you more! You will see I can give you. Everything you need. Let me be the one to love you more!"_ there was a slight pause. _"Some way, all the love that we had, can be saved. Whatever it takes; we'll find a way!"_ he held it a moment before things softened.

"He's going for it…" Trayden said, surprised as the others gasped. They remembered now, Hayden said he hadn't done this since he was younger, before puberty hit and his voice changed. The room was filled with anticipation for this; if Hayden could do it because not many could.

" _Believe me; I will make you see. All the things that you're heart needs to know! I'll be,"_ there was a pause of everything going silent and everyone watching. _"Waiting for you, here inside my heart. I'm the one who wants to love you more! You will I can give you, everything thing you need. Let me be the one to love you more!"_ By some grace of Odin, Hayden did it. As he was holding the note; someone could tell that it was hard to do and that Hayden's breath was steadily beginning to run out. But he did it nevertheless. At the end; he pulled the microphone down, immediately went into a bow as the room erupted into applause and cheering for the performance.

Hayden returned to standing straight up, smiling a little and taking deep breaths. Hayden flipped the microphone off as he returned to the table; then gave the device to Amy. "That was mighty impressive, Hayden. I can't wait to see what you and your friends are cooking up for the talent show," Amy said before leaving the room. Hayden sat down, taking a drink from his water bottle. The others were staring at him.

"What?" Hayden asked, but his voice was different. Hayden's eyes widened a little as he brought his hand to his throat. "Ut-oh…" Trayden was first to snap out of it.

"What's wrong?" Trayden inquired.

"Might've overdone it…" Hayden croaked.

"What do you mean? What…Happened to your voice?" Alyssa asked

"I told you that I haven't been able to do that song since I was like 12; it's been six years…" Hayden said, but his voice was changing, as in starting to sound like when someone was losing it due to a sore throat.

"Why did you force it!?" Syrus asked quickly.

"I-I didn't! I didn't push or force anything in that," Hayden's voice cracked and went raspy. Quickly swallowing and wincing a bit as he did.

"But you admitted you couldn't do it after 12, Hayden…Even if it came easy, you inadvertently strained your vocal cords," Trayden said softly. "Just…Stop talking for now. Don't use your voice and the water should help soothe things. If not…Try something hot when you get to the house; tea with lemon or soup," he suggested. Hayden nodded to him, rubbing his throat a bit. "Stop, you're gonna irritate it more. But on a completely unrelated note; that was awesome," he smiled some.

Hayden shrugged. "No, seriously, Hayden; that was incredible," Katie said now.

"It wasn't Celine's voice, but you had your tones that made it sound great," Mindy nodded. Hayden mouthed a thank you to them, but he did have to watch his voice now. If he tried anything else before this healed; he could straight up ruin himself ever to sing again.

"You know him acing that song means we have to sing with him tomorrow, don't you?" Alyssa reminded.

"We won't be singing shit if Hayden's voice doesn't get better," Tyler pointed out.

"True…" Alicia nodded with a few of the others.

"If he doesn't try to sing or talk for a couple of days; he'll be okay," Trayden told them. "Alright, everyone just…Stop panicking. Don't make a huge deal out of something you don't know about. We watch things and see what happens between now and before the talent show," he retorted. "Worst comes to worse, and he doesn't recover by the talent show; I sing lead,"

"You hate crowds," Bryan informed.

"Hate, but not scared of," Trayden clarified. "I'm not letting all the practices, and hard work put in go to waste," he grumbled. Hayden noticed it again; the hostility in Trayden's voice towards them. Why was Trayden this way? Weren't these people his friends? Had something happened and Hayden didn't know about it. Hayden got his phone out and texted Trayden.

 _12:05 pm  
Are you okay?_

Trayden felt his phone vibrate as he checked it; then sighed and replied. Hayden couldn't talk, so he was texting. Hayden got the reply and looked.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 12:05 pm  
Yeah, why?**_

 _12:06 pm  
You seem hostile towards the others. I feel the tension between you and them._

Hayden didn't see why he shouldn't answer truthfully with his feeling about things.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 12:07 pm  
Don't worry about it, ok? We just disagreed about something & had a lil fight about it.**_

Hayden read the reply a few times. What could they have disagreed about in two days? But that made Hayden think about Monday when the Trayden cheered him up. Trayden was joking around and claiming himself as awesome and better than the others. That's the thing, though; Hayden knew it was a joke to make him laugh. The others, on the other hand, seemed like they didn't realize it was Trayden playing around. They were quiet after it happened, and Trayden looked like he was in a hurry to get away from them.

 _Is…That what happened? Tray cracked a joke that the others took personally?_ Hayden thought curiously as he decided to ask right out.

 _12:09 pm  
Is it that fact you got jokingly cocky on Monday at lunch to make me smile, and they didn't know you were playing around?_

 _12:09 pm  
Do they believe you think you're better than them?_

Trayden received the message and was a bit shocked. How did Hayden figure it out so quickly? Regardless, he had, so Trayden couldn't lie. Trayden replied and sent it off.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 12:11 pm  
Actually, yeah. That's precisely what happened. You're incredibly perceptive o.o' I love that you realized it was a joke and you've been around my sarcastic humor far less time than any of them. I've known them since 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **grade, start of middle school. And we're always cracking jokes like that, ragging on each other. They took it personally, and we haven't talked since.**_

Hayden couldn't understand what it was like to be hurt by something like that because he always felt hurt and depressed, but for Trayden; Hayden could see that the friends' assumption bothered Trayden so much that the group hadn't spoken since Monday at lunch when it happened. Another message alerted Hayden to recheck his phone.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 12:13 pm  
It's okay, don't worry about things. Friends fight now and then. :) I'm not concerned about them getting butt-hurt over a joke. I said my piece to them, and this is where we are now. I don't hate them, and I'm not holding a grudge, but I'm also not going to sit around and pretend that it doesn't hurt. Same time…I told them to leave me alone until they get over their jealousy.**_

Hayden blinked a little. _What jealousy?_

 _12:14 pm  
What are they jealous about if you don't mind me asking that is?_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 12:15 pm  
That you & I are so close.**_

 _12:16 pm  
What? Really?!_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 12:16 pm  
Sad, right? Like I said; it's cool. This is the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **time they've gotten jealous, so I'm having a hard time believing the 'I'm sorry.'**_

 _12:17 pm  
Can't say I blame you then. I probably wouldn't either. Have you told them what I told you the night of the sleepover during Spring Break?_

 _ **Tray's cell, 12:18 pm  
What? That I give off a comforting, secure feeling you cling to when you're scared or nervous?**_

 _12:19 pm  
Yeah_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 12:19 pm  
No. I didn't know if you wanted me telling everyone about that. Plus…It would only make them more jealous. It's ok, Hayden. Seriously; I'm not worried about it. Glad at least one friend understands. In case you didn't know; that friend is you :p Still get a laugh that I've known you less time, fewer years than them, but you understand my humor.**_

Hayden smiled a little, glad that he was cheering Trayden up a little. The bell rang at 12:20 pm as Hayden rounded up his trash from lunch and headed for the exit with Trayden right behind him. Reaching History by 12:23 pm; the two males took their seats, and others started coming in and doing the same.

 _12:25 pm  
Glad I'm able to cheer you up as you do for me._

Trayden chuckled a little, and now debating his next reply. While walking by the central office board of notices; there was an announcement about the Junior Prom on 8th of June at 5 pm. The Senior Prom was on Saturday, June 2nd at 5:30 pm, not that it had any bearing on Trayden since he was only a Junior. Bryan and Alyssa would likely go to Senior Prom, and Junior since Bryan was a Senior and Alyssa a Junior. Either way, Trayden was considering to ask Hayden if he wanted to go but didn't want to move in too much. Yeah, there was harmless flirting, being a friend for comfort and security, but going to one of the most significant events for a high schooler? Trayden felt he might overstep a boundary if he asked Hayden to go.

Trayden went to type some, erased it; then tried again. No matter how he started it; Trayden backed out because he didn't want to upset Hayden or scare him. Sighing a bit, which Hayden from across the room did catch; Trayden typed out something utterly unrelated to prom.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 12:26 pm  
Guess we're just good at being here for each other. How's your throat feel?**_

Hayden smiled some, hiding his phone and replying.

 _12:27 pm  
Still hurts, feels raw if that makes sense. Gonna have to try that hot liquids idea you said in lunch._

 _ **Tray's Cell, 12:28 pm  
If that fails, try hot as you can stand it water with salt and gargle. My mom has me do that when I get a sore throat lol I know it sounds nasty, but trust me, it works.**_

 _12:29 pm  
I'll have to give that a shot. What are your plans this weekend?_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 12:29 pm  
Not much of anything. How about you?**_

 _12:30 pm  
Going to Uncle Gabe's. I'm helping him pack up his apartment._

 _ **Tray's Cell, 12:31 pm  
Where's he going? O.o'**_

 _12:34 pm  
He's moving, not sure where yet, but I guess he wants to be ready for when something comes through and he can move right in lol :p_

The messages between them had to pause as Milton was looking their way, trying to catch them texting. Hayden and Trayden were good at hiding their phones because they were across the room from one another. Trayden by the window, so he could hide his phone on his side, and Milton wouldn't see that far over. Same for Hayden; he was close to the door and in the back. When Milton went back to the lesson, Hayden checked the message that came through when he couldn't look at it right away.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 12:34 pm  
Smart idea. Sounds like you're gonna have a more exciting weekend than me XD**_

 _12:35 pm  
Well, you could join me if you want? Gabriel doesn't mind me having a friend over, can't have a lot because he has a small apt. Wanna come to the city for the weekend, help me pack boxes? We can order pizza, have a sleepover?_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 12:36 pm  
I'll ask my parents if they don't mind me taking off for the weekend. You coming back to Berk on Sunday?**_

 _12:36 pm  
Of course. Still got school for a few more weeks._

 _ **Tray's Cell, 12:37 pm  
I'm sure they won't mind, but I'll ask when I get home. Thanks for inviting me :)**_

 _12:38 pm  
I had fun at the Spring Break sleepover; there was just so much going on, though. Too many people all at once for the first time, if that makes sense._

 _ **Tray's Cell, 12:40 pm  
I feel ya. It's intimidating if you've never done it before. I invited you because everyone should get to experience it, and also didn't want you to feel left out of the group. Show how friends have fun. But perhaps was a bit much for you. Sorry.**_

 _12:41 pm  
No no, it's okay. I still had a good time. But, thinking that maybe I'll get a better idea and have more fun if it's smaller. When everyone is present you gotta do what everyone wants to do, and try to agree on one thing while keeping everyone entertained. That hard for someone who has never done this before. I wasn't into a lot of the things the others did, no offense to them. You and I share more interests. Figured I'd get the full experience if it's just us._ **  
**

Hayden quickly realized what he said and felt a bit embarrassed, beginning to type again.

 _12:42 pm_  
 _I realize how utterly perverted that sounds to say when it involves two gay people XD_

Hayden looked over at Trayden, who was trying not to laugh.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 12:43 pm  
I'm in love with the fact you just said that. You're funny, and there's a hidden little pervert in there too; you have a sense of humor like me. This could be dangerous to have two of us as friends, and yet; I don't care. It's official; you're fantastic. Gods, this is gonna be a good time ;)**_

Hayden blushed a little but smiled. "Mr. Haddock, is there something more interesting that has your attention?" Milton said quickly. Hayden quickly slipped his phone under his leg as the man walked over.

"I mean…I could list several hundred, but it would take the rest of the school year," Hayden responded; his voice was still all messed up, but Trayden and a few others fought laughing out about his remark to Milton, so it came out as a snicker.

"That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble one day. Hand over your phone; I know you've been texting. No one smiles down at their crotch for no reason," Milton stated.

"Maybe I like looking at myself. What would you know? You don't speak for the world. Also, it would be looking at my pants because they cover my dick. Pretty sure if my cock were out; I'd be arrested for public indecency. And what phone?" Hayden asked, lifting his hands.

"Very funny. It's obviously in your pocket," Milton accused. Hayden turned out his pockets, revealing nothing.

"Again I ask, what phone, Mr. Fungis? I'm not texting; I'm also not paying attention because I know all this already. Your history curriculum is severely behind Archian Preparatory," Hayden said.

"Well, don't take away from the students who don't know," Milton huffed.

"I, uh," Hayden cleared his throat. "I'm not the one who stopped the lesson to come over here and harass and accuse a student of something they aren't doing. You, sir, are the one wasting time with your paranoia,"

"Ooh…!" the class did together.

"Perhaps you should get back to the lesson, or risk termination when students ultimately fail because you didn't educate them; the parents have to come here, complain you aren't doing your job…And then boom, you suddenly don't work here next year because your attention is on select students instead of the knowledge you're employed here to teach all the students in your class," Hayden said, his voice a bit cold and clear as day now. Also, Hayden narrowed his eyes a little. "And don't even think about giving me detention because I've done nothing wrong,"

Milton and Hayden stared one another down, but Milton backed off, clearly annoyed by Hayden's remarks. Milton turned back to the lesson as Hayden sat back, relaxing. He saw Trayden smiling at him, and Hayden just winked as both of them looked front to get through the rest of class.


	23. Chapter 23

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXIII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 5/18/2018; 2:30 pm]  
[Berk High School]

The final bell of the day rang through the corridors of Berk High; a frenzy of students aged 14-19 raced out of their classrooms to meet with friends, hit their lockers, chat, and rush to leave the grounds for the next two days since it was the weekend. It was two weeks until the end of finals and the talent show. Things were about to be busy with only one week of preparation before the end of the year exams began on the 28th of May. Students were hustling to do makeup work, grab notes and anything else it took to get their grades high enough that even with a semi-bad score on finals; they'd likely pass with a C-. The rest of Wednesday had been quiet; Hayden used that, Thursday, and Friday to help the friends continue preparing for the talent show. And thankfully, by Friday; Hayden's voice was back. And Thursday, as agreed upon; the group did have to perform during lunch.

It did not come easy, but with a little coaxing; Hayden got them to do an easy song, which ended with applause from the cafeteria. It still needed work, so Hayden made them do it again on Friday. And that was the one that had more confidence, showing Hayden that the friends were overcoming their stage fright. By the time the show came around; they'd be okay to sing without any nervousness. The routine itself was coming along great and just needed more practice to make sure they had it down for the big night. The others still hadn't gotten around to talking to Trayden, to apologize for Monday's behavior. Trayden didn't appear to be all the worried either. The friends had taken notice that Hayden and Trayden were very talkative in text messages.

It was clear to see that while they sat at the table or in class when they could get away with it, they were texting. The friends started noticing it in History on Wednesday, but haven't said anything in case it ticked Trayden off again. But, they couldn't deny how ridiculously curious they were about wanting to know what the two gay members of the group were secretly discussing. However, all that aside; it was now the weekend, and everyone would be enjoying themselves on the two days off from school.

"Good practice," Hayden told them, preparing to leave for the day.

"Couldn't have gotten this far without you, Hayden," Hailey smiled.

"Nah, you were fine," Hayden shrugged it off. "See you Monday," his eyes landed on Trayden. "Hit me up later?"

"When I get home," Trayden nodded.

"Kay," Hayden smiled.

"Okay," Syrus decided to say something, stepping forward now. "What is going on between you two?"

"What are you talking about, Syrus?" Trayden sighed.

"This. You two. Something is going on," Syrus insisted.

"I think the stress of finals is getting to you, Syrus. There's nothing going on," Hayden informed. "See you in a bit," he said to Trayden now.

"See! What the hell is that about?" Alicia joined in now. "You just said you'd see everyone Monday, why are you telling Trayden in a bit?"

Trayden sighed out, irritated now. "If it was any of your business; you'd know. Hayden, I will text you when I get home, and we'll pick up on the conversation then," he stalked off towards the student lot, leaving the others surprised. Hayden closed his eyes, heading for his bus.

"If you must know; Tray is gonna Facetime me once we're both doing homework because he needs a little help for something in Math and History. I offered to be said help. Seriously…You guys need to relax a bit. Just because Tray and I talk a lot doesn't mean you've been forgotten or whatever," Hayden mentioned.

"It's…Not that, Hayden; it's just…I mean, he's got your number, he makes you smile, you two talk all the time. And it seems like you only let him in," Katie said softly, hoping not to make Hayden upset.

Hayden stopped, turning to face them. "I'm pretty sure friends are supposed to talk all the time?" Hayden stated. "And Trayden has my number because he put his in my phone the day he caught what Olivia was doing, told me if I ever needed a friend that he was there for me. You guys can have it too if you want it; I don't give it out to people who don't ask or plan to talk. And I don't ask others for their numbers because I find it rude if you don't know where you stand with people. You know? Trayden has my number because the first time I texted him was after Mr. Fungis tried to fail him purposely," Hayden said now.

"As for the rest…" Hayden continued after a brief pause. "Trayden makes me smile because he's funny, and does different things until he finds something to cheer me up. And…I do open up to him because he's shown me that I can. I know he'll listen and-,"

"We're here to listen too," Alyssa interjected.

Hayden shook his head. "Not in the same way. Like with what you just did, cutting me off. Trayden listens, and tries to help me feel better. Sometimes that's cracking a joke, but others; it's as easy as hugging me," he stated. "The last couple of times that I've gotten upset; Trayden's the only one who talks to offer comfort, and I'm close to him because he's shown me I can trust him and that he's my friend who will be here for me." he enlightened.

"Anyone can listen to someone else talk. What matters is if you can take what you heard and help the person feel better? I know you're here, I can see you. But…You haven't shown me you can be here for me, help me get through the harder stuff. Get what I'm saying? It's…Not to be mean. Unfortunately…With all I've been through; a lot of people said they were there, and proved otherwise that it wasn't true at all," Hayden explained.

The group standing there were beginning to understand. Trayden had said it before, but it seemed different coming from Hayden himself.

"Trayden already knows this, but I'll tell you what he won't because he's scared you're just going to get jealous and give him crap again. Trayden gives off a very secure feeling to me and when I get scared or nervous; I cling to that because it's been so long since I've had it, probably not since before my parents were killed…And Trayden doesn't mind that I latch to him when I need to feel safe," Hayden closed his eyes now.

"And from all that; Trayden finds a way to calm me down and make me smile. Whether from a joke or meaningful words to get me to see things from a different perspective. And for the record…Trayden never leaves you guys and girls out when he talks to me; he always says that as he's here for me, so are you. Trayden is just the only one who has managed to prove it," Hayden said.

"Hayden!" Trayden called, rushing back up.

"What's up?" Hayden replied.

"My parents got back to me, about the weekend thing. They said yes, so I thought I'd come back and see if you wanted to come to my house so I can get stuff and then we'll go together in my car?" Trayden asked. The friends wondered what weekend thing these two were talking about.

"Well, Uncle Gabe was gonna leave to come to get me as soon as I let him know I was back at my aunt and uncle's, so…I mean, yeah, that works out pretty nicely," Hayden nodded. "I'll text him now; we can do our homework there," Hayden got out his cell phone.

"Uh, what?" Tyler inquired.

"I'm going to the city to help Hayden, and his Uncle Gabriel pack up Gabriel's apartment for when he moves, whenever that is," Trayden remarked.

"We just figured it'd be easier if he sleeps over since it's a weekend job. So…Tray and I are going to the city for Friday and Saturday night. We'll be back for Sunday late afternoon or night," Hayden mentioned, finishing the text to Gabriel. "Alright, let's go," he smiled some.

"See ya," Trayden lifted his hand in a semi-wave as he and Hayden headed off to the student parking lot.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Rylee blinked.

"Hayden and Trayden planned their sleepover, up in the city at his Godfather's apartment?" Mindy asked.

"Looks that way," Devon nodded.

"And we'd spent all week since Monday planning to do a sleepover, invite Trayden and Hayden, and apologize to Trayden for how we acted," Ford mumbled. "I think we should use the sleepover still, without them, and maybe re-evaluate a couple of things before we screw up and lose Trayden, and Hayden never trusts us as friends or people he can rely on,"

"You know what worries me more?" Alicia looked down some.

"What?" Alyssa wondered.

"Trayden said that Gabriel was going to be moving, and I'm scared that not only will we lose Trayden as a friend, but we're gonna lose Hayden because I think he'll move with Gabriel…" Alicia revealed.

"Gabriel was supposed to have Hayden anyway; he only came to us because Gabriel was stuck overseas and knew Hayden was getting hurt in foster care," Syrus agreed. "Alicia is right…Our jealousy is gonna push Trayden away, and Hayden's not going to have a reason to stay with us when Gabriel moves…"

"Let's get to our houses to get homework down, and we'll meet on Saturday for our sleepover and talk about things," Bryan offered. With the group in agreement; they headed off to leave Berk High campus for the weekend.

 **. . .**

[4:15 pm]  
[Archian City; Gabriel's Apartment]

"It's right up here; you can pull up around the back of the driveway," Hayden told Trayden as they finally arrived in Archian City and to Gabriel's apartment on Forge Way.

"I love that your Godfather's last name is Forger and he lives on Forge Way," Trayden chuckled, pulling into the driveway and parking around back in an open spot, shutting the car off.

"I'm pretty sure he did that on purpose," Hayden nodded. "Uncle Gabe has been living here since he was about 21 years old, he's like, 53 now," Hayden unbuckled himself. "Thanks for stopping at my aunt and uncle's, so I could get my pills. And thanks for bringing Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher,"

"No problem. Stop thanking me so much, Hayden. We're friends after all. Besides, I know you like having the dogs with you," Trayden opened his door and stepped out. Hayden did the same as he grabbed his backpack and set it over his shoulder. Trayden grabbed his backpack and duffle bag with clothes and a few other things packed in it.

Hayden led Trayden onto the porch, then through the door that was closest to the edge of the porch. "That other door is to the first floor," Hayden pointed out as he started up the first set of stairs, turned and walked down the small walkway, and then up the second flight to Gabriel's door. Hayden turned the handle and walked inside. "Uncle Gabe! I'm here with Tray," he called quietly.

"Hi, boys," Gabriel smiled. Hayden and Trayden were in, and Hayden closed the door.

"What's up, Uncle Gabe? You seem like you're rushing around?" Hayden mentioned. Gabriel grabbed his keys, phone, still searching around for other things.

"Sorry, kiddo. Couple things came up that I gotta take care of. You and Tray can still stay here; I'm not sure when I'll be back. I'll keep ya updated by text. I went shopping earlier, so you can cook here or order out for dinner. Internet and cable both fixed, and you have your systems and games here from your parents' house. So…Have at it, and if anything comes up, you know how to reach me," Gabriel explained while grabbing his wallet and reaching for the handle.

"Uncle Gabe…I'm not 13 anymore…I know how to stay home by myself," Hayden muttered.

"Hey, I worry. Don't get on me for caring. Told ya before; you're all I got left, laddie," Gabriel hugged Hayden tightly, and kissed his forehead. "See ya later tonight, or tomorrow morning if you fall asleep before I get back. Bye now!" he headed out and down the stairs.

"Guess it's just us," Hayden shrugged.

"I don't mind; we can still have a good time. It's not like we need adult supervision," Trayden laughed a bit.

"True," Hayden nodded. "Come on, we'll be staying in the living room," he led Trayden to the open space off to the right of the apartment. "It's more like a studio up here, but cozy," he said. "That space back there behind the door is Gabriel's room, and that door leads to the bathroom. Then obviously everything else is kitchen and living room," he informed as a mini-tour.

"It's nice. I always imagined myself living in a place like this when I move out of mom and dad's," Trayden smiled.

"Same," Hayden nodded. "Looks like Gabriel set up a spot for us," he looked at the two pillows, sleeping pads and bags on the floor in front of the long couch that was against the wall.

"Now see, this is a good old-fashioned sleepover between buds," Trayden told him. "Not saying I don't enjoy the other ones, but sometimes smaller is better. So what now?" he asked.

"Well, guess we can set our bags down on the couch and…I don't know, think about what to have for dinner? It's about 4:25 pm right now," Hayden said.

"Whatever you wanna do is fine with me," Trayden informed. "What are you hungry for?" he wondered.

"No clue," Hayden set his bag down. "We could work on our homework too. Not like there's much of that to do,"

"Might as well get it out of the way and enjoy the rest of the weekend," Trayden nodded. The two teenagers broke out their things and sat at the kitchen table to get to work.

 **. . .**

[5:45 pm]

Hayden and Trayden did all their homework together. And around 5:20 pm, they called to place their order for dinner. Staying true to sleepover tradition; they ordered one extra-large bacon and beef pizza to share and an order of mini chicken legs. The food would be arriving soon, and thankfully; their homework was done. It went much faster and easier since they could help one another.

"Well, that's the end of that," Trayden chuckled as they began to put things away. "Thanks for helping me with the history stuff,"

"No problem. My…Dad was a big history buff, so I picked a lot up," Hayden smiled some.

"Nothing wrong with that. At least you didn't get told to do Summer reading with the Barbarchi Isle Laws book," Trayden rolled his eyes.

"You're right, that does suck. My dad would say laws all week, just out the blue. And then Sunday, pop quiz," Hayden retorted.

"Okay, yeah, you had it worse. Dad never tested me, just told me it would be a book that I wouldn't finish for a while," Trayden laughed, and Hayden did too. "No lie either,"

"Joys of being the kid of an officer, right?" Hayden asked.

"Everyone asking if your that person's son?" Trayden wondered.

"Yep," Hayden nodded. "I swear…I was either Valarie the paramedic's son or the Chief Haddock's boy,"

"I'm just oldest Raseri child," Trayden chuckled as he and Hayden moved into the living room. "Also, the Director's oldest son," he added. "The shit we deal with,"

"Well…Used to," Hayden shrugged. "I hated it. No one ever knew me as Hayden; just like my mom or dad's only son. Or one of those other fancy titles I said before," he smiled softly. "Funny how you end up missing something you thought you hated,"

"That's probably the hardest part about mourning, Hayden. Thinking back to how it was, and how it all changed so fast. Things you thought you hated, you end up missing the most. The titles people knew you as. It's just all memories you want to hold onto," Trayden mentioned. "So…I meant to ask. How come Gabriel says you're all he has left?"

"My dad and Gabriel have known each other since like 5th grade, best friends; they did everything together. And my dad was the one who helped Gabriel get over being disowned, kicked out…Overall helping him accept himself and the way things were. Gabriel was kicked out of his house when he was 15 for being gay; his parents didn't accept him. But…My dad stepped in, and Gabriel started living with him. Gabriel joined the Marines at 18, and my dad went on to be a cop, mom a paramedic. But Gabriel has always seen dad as a brother, the one he never had. My parents and I were the only family Gabriel has had since he was 15, well, me coming in much later to their lives," Hayden laughed a little. "But yeah…Gabriel said that because now with my parents gone…He only has me left of little family we had,"

"That's…Nice. Your father was a good man, Hayden. It sounds like your mother was a wonderful woman too. I can see that you are probably the ultimate mixture of them," Trayden stated.

"Dad's eyes, mom's figure and personality. Or so Gabriel believes," Hayden said as he grabbed a picture off the table and passed it over to Trayden. "This is probably the last recent picture there is of all four of us. This was taken at my 17th birthday party before Gabriel had to leave for Iraq. Maybe a week or so before he shipped out,"

Trayden just looked over the photo. "I was right, a perfect combination of your folks," Trayden said now. "One thing I love, though, that stands out is your smile. It's…the same one I see when I cheer you up. Good to know I can make you smile this happy again,"

"Yeah, you're pretty good at that," Hayden nodded as Trayden passed the picture back and set it on the end table.

"You know, I think that's the first time you were able to tell me something from before everything changed without me asking you to tell me or you crying," Trayden pointed out.

"I'm…Sorry?" Hayden said, unsure how to respond.

"No, no. It's a good thing. Talking will help, Hayden. There will be harder things to say, or moments to get through. But you will feel better as time goes on. Seriously…Think about talking to your psychiatrist," Trayden suggested.

"I try, Tray…I do," Hayden looked down. "But when I'm there…I'm just by myself, and I feel alone. I know he's just a doctor, paid to listen to my problems. I know he could help me work through things, but I don't get the…Comforting, secure vibe. So I freeze up, and shut down to protect myself,"

"Let me ask you this, okay, and be 100% honest," Trayden said as Hayden looked at him. "Do you think you'd be able to do it, talk to your psychiatrist if I were to come and sit with you during the sessions?" Hayden stared at him. "You can say no; I won't get mad or anything. I'm…Trying to help you get through this. You said you felt comfort and security with me around, so maybe if I came with you; you'd have an easier time opening up and talking since you can do it with me already,"

"I do feel…Better with you around, and any time it does become too much; you're always there to settle me down. I don't know if it would help in the office with you there; there's…still a lot you don't know," Hayden played with his fingers a bit in his lap.

"Hayden; there's a lot that nobody knows. You're the only one who does, and no one will know until you speak up. I know that's hard, though. So that's why I'm asking if it would be easier if you had a friend you trust; that way you're not alone and you know I'll be there to help," Trayden offered.

"I'll think about it, but it wouldn't be until after Junior Year ends…I pushed my appointments back until September, to deal with finals, talent show, end of year stuff, and of course, the trial…" Hayden said. "Doctor Anderson said it was okay, push things back until it's less hectic; then maybe come back and work on things. He even said it'd been a crazy year…"

"Well, it has been, Hayden. In your shoes, I likely wouldn't be trying to tackle much either. But now, you've adjusted to this new…Permanent life, I guess. Good school, friends, family…Things are pretty alright right now. You've had time to be away from all that bad, settle, get a little of it out to me. Little more time and give therapy another try. You know you've got me willing to go with you if it helps," Trayden smiled.

Hayden nodded. "Thanks, Tray…I'll think about it. Right now, I wanna survive the rest of Junior Year. But for tonight, I wanna hang with you. Eat a little pizza and wings, game…Just some time with my friend,"

"You got it," Trayden gave a thumbs up as there was a knock on the door. "That would be the food. Let's grab it and kick back for a relaxing weekend, just us," Hayden smiled as he got up and went to the door. This was going to be a good night. Hayden and Trayden could both feel it.


	24. Chapter 24

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXIV

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 5/18/2018; 11:30 pm]  
[Archian City; Gabriel's Apartment]

It had been a great night thus far for Hayden and Trayden. Shortly after the little talk where Trayden offered to go with Hayden to his psychiatry sessions, and Hayden said that he would think about it the idea during the time that he wasn't going to therapy until after the Summer was over since there was quite a bit going on in his life at the moment. There was Olivia's trial starting in June, Hayden having to deal with finals and the one-year anniversary of his parents' deaths. No, there was too much happening and Hayden, and his psychiatrist both shockingly agreed to push appointments back until September 2018, when Hayden started school again as a Senior.

After the minor, serious talk, Hayden and Trayden got their food and started eating once Hayden took his second pill. The two set the pizza box and mini chicken legs up in the living room while flipping on the game systems to play while eating. Hayden was typically someone who played systems, but now and then he didn't mind. Also, it was just him and Trayden, so playing consoles was a little easier than when everyone tried to play at once. The two boys were having a great time, just hanging out, eating, and playing. Gabriel was still out but told Hayden things were excellent, and he was visiting a couple of friends who got hurt that he was in the military with.

Of course, while all this was happening; Hayden's mind was still on his growing feelings for Trayden. Hayden knew that this wasn't just a latch on type deal; he felt something for Trayden. And he knew that because it was a feeling similar to what Hayden felt for Bradly Holgerson a year ago. But there was hesitation and doubt since Bradley broke Hayden's heart. Hayden didn't know what to do, and considered talking to Gabriel about it, but wasn't sure on that idea yet either. For now, Hayden just wanted to get through the rest of Junior Year and the Summer. Maybe after all the madness passed; he'd be able to focus more on these new feelings he felt for the first friend he'd made since coming to Berk.

Both Hayden and Trayden set their phones off to the side, charging at the nearest outlet to them. Hayden was only messaging Gabriel. Trayden was getting texts from all the others and an occasional one or two from his parents to ask how things were going. Of course, those messages stopped around 10:15 pm. The friends were still trying pretty hard to get Trayden to talk to them, but Trayden wasn't having it.

"I swear, they just won't quit," Trayden muttered. "11:30 at night, and they've been trying since like, 7 pm to get me to answer,"

"What do they want?" Hayden wondered.

"Asking how the sleepover is, what we're doing, stuff like that. It's just them being nosey," Trayden sighed.

"Ignoring everyone?" Hayden chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, but this is getting ridiculous," Trayden said.

"Might be because of what I said to them after you went to your car…" Hayden admitted.

"What did you say?" Trayden blinked.

"Kind'a told them off a bit, in a nice way," Hayden shrugged. "They started showing their jealousy, and I just told them why I'm closer to you than them,"

"How'd they take it?" Trayden questioned.

"Well, never really heard the response because you came back and offered to take us both here. They were just all hurt and jealous that you have my number, make me smile, that we talk a lot; the usual. I explained that you gave me your number and after the History thing with Mr. Fungis I texted you. I mentioned they were welcome to have my number too, but they never asked for it, so I didn't know if they wanted it," Hayden explained. "And I don't ask people for theirs, just a thing with me,"

"Hey, I won't knock it. I think I got everyone's phone numbers when we started doing group sleepovers or had projects for school. Sorry, that they're riding your ass too now," Trayden mumbled.

"I'm gay, I don't mind ass riding," Hayden grinned a bit.

"Thor almighty, you are a little pervert," Trayden blinked.

"Made ya smile, though, didn't it?" Hayden smiled now.

"Heh, yeah; it did. Thanks for that," Trayden nodded.

"Any time," Hayden replied. "Don't let them get to you, Tray. I told them right off why I'm closer to you. Because all the times I'm upset, they sit there and do nothing. You're the only one who takes action, you listen when I talk, and you offer comforting words a shoulder to cry on, then find a way to cheer me up. I said that not only did you tell me you were here for me; you proved it,"

"And they said nothing to that?" Trayden arched a brow.

"Well, Alyssa tried to cut me off saying that they listen, but I shut her down by stating that anyone can listen; it those who try to help that make the difference. I told them that hard truth that a lot of people since my parents died said they were here for me…And proved the complete opposite. So you can't just tell me that I can trust you; you have to prove it. And so far, you, Tray, are the only one who has managed that. And I told them that straight up cling to you because of the Olivia thing. After that, you came back, and we left," Hayden mentioned calmly.

"The sad part is that I've been telling them this for a while," Trayden sighed.

"Well, maybe hearing it from me too will get them to open their eyes," Hayden offered. "I know they are my friends, and won't hurt me. So I trust in that much, but I can't say I trust in the fact that they would be here for me,"

"I understand, don't worry," Trayden nodded to him. "So what now? It's only like 11:30, maybe a little after.

"I might get some sleep…The pills bring it on," Hayden yawned.

"Go on. It's been a fun night, and we have tomorrow too," Trayden informed. Hayden nodded as he got up to flip the handle lock and deadbolt. Hayden used the bathroom and got into his sleeping bag. Trayden was right behind him after making sure the pizza and chicken were put away. Trayden flipped the light and used his phone as a guide to his sleeping bag.

"Night, Tray," Hayden said softly.

"Goodnight, Hayden," Trayden replied.

 **. . .**

[Saturday, 5/19/2018; 10:15 pm]

Saturday morning involved breakfast made by Gabriel, who came in the night before around 1:45 am. Most of the day after breakfast was packing things up into boxes and stashing them on the far side of the living room where there wasn't any furniture and couldn't get in the way. Gabriel kept his bedroom stuff in the bedroom, and kitchen items that weren't in constant use got left in Gabriel's room too. The apartment was empty except big pieces and things still being used.

Hayden, Gabriel, and Trayden ate the rest of the pizza and chicken legs for lunch. Trayden's friends were still trying to get ahold of him, but Trayden was ignoring it. He was spending this weekend with Hayden, and would deal with the others some other time; he was sure it was an attempt to talk and apologize. Trayden didn't mind, but still, these things should be saved for face to face confrontations. Gabriel decided to go out with some friends for dinner and to hang out; this left Hayden and Trayden along a second time to enjoy their sleepover. Hayden and Trayden cooked together; it was a simple meal; spaghetti and meatballs.

After cleaning up a bit; the boys decided to play a few rounds of Yugioh, and then a couple of console games too. The time ticked away until 10 pm as the boys were sitting back on the couch to relax and take a small break.

"I gotta say; this has been a fun time," Hayden informed.

"Right? I'm glad you had a good time. Back to your aunt and uncle's tomorrow, though. What time do you want to head back?" Trayden inquired.

Hayden shrugged. "Any time is fine. Maybe after lunch? I think Gabriel said there was more to pack tomorrow, but he has to get more boxes,"

"That's fine with me. I certainly don't mind spending more time with you," Trayden mentioned as Hayden blushed a little, but it was hidden by the low lights in the room. "What now? I'm not tired yet," he smiled.

"Me either, which is weird because I normally do get sleepy around this time," Hayden informed. "Do you want to play another game?"

"My eyes need a break from the screen, but you got a nice collection. You're good at console games," Trayden complimented.

"For the very few I play," Hayden smiled a bit. "I still prefer card or computer games,"

"Hey, everyone has their thing," Trayden chuckled. "You think your voice is good to sing again come Monday?"

"Should be, I'm still gonna give it a break over the weekend, though. To make sure," Hayden responded.

"Seems reasonable," Trayden said. "So, wanna sit up and talk then? Any word on Gabriel coming home?"

"Said not to wait up for him if we're tired, and too make sure we lock the door," Hayden stated. "But I locked it after the pizza delivery anyway," he added. "And yeah, we can just chat," he smiled. "What do two gay guys talk about at sleepovers?"

"Wouldn't know," Trayden lifted his hands a little. "None of the others are gay, or even bisexual; it was only me until we met you,"

"Guess we both get to learn then," Hayden smiled lightly. "Uh…Do you, uh, like anyone right now?"

 _I could tell him the truth; that I like him. But I don't want to make things awkward for the rest of the sleepover. I could say I'm not sure, or still figuring things out? Yeah, that sounds better. It's not entirely lying if I say that._ Trayden thought as he looked at Hayden. "I might, still kind'a figure things out. It's…Hard to know for sure, you know?"

"Somewhat. The one guy I liked, well, loved I guess, ended up breaking my heart so…" Hayden glanced down a bit.

"That's exactly what I mean for me," Trayden informed. "I had a boyfriend for like a year and a half, and once we finally had sex; he broke up with me. I know what liking someone feels like, love even, but hard to let myself give into it again,"

Hayden nodded. "I feel you there. I struggle with that on more levels than just a male interest; I barely trust anyone,"

"But you've come pretty far since the end of October 2017, when we met you. You don't just sit at the table all curled up in yourself. You talk a bit, eat with us," Trayden reminded.

"Pretty sure that is all thanks to you for always getting me engaged in everything you guys do. I guess it just started to become comfortable and the norm for me," Hayden shrugged some.

"It has become a habit, which isn't a bad thing. Means you're comfortable around us, but me more so," Trayden grinned a bit. Hayden laughed some, playfully shoving Trayden. "Alright, what about you? Got a thing for anyone at school?" he asked.

Hayden looked down bashfully. "Ma-Maybe," he replied. Trayden blinked a few times. Hayden liked someone? "Trying to figure things out, like you," he added. "Not sure what to make of it, to be honest. I know there's something, but not sure if it's gonna go anywhere from where it is now. I'm sitting back and just waiting I guess is the best way to put it. Still hesitant and scared to let me like someone because of what happened with Bradley. Not the raping or abuse thing, but everything before when he waited for me for so long and then when I finally returned it; his feelings changed,"

"I get it, don't worry. Guess we're in the same boat here," Trayden said.

"The guy you might like, what's he like?" Hayden asked.

"Oh, he's...Shy, but smart, talented, good heart, and has a great sense of humor. I think he's cute," Trayden informed. "How about you? What's this possible guy like?" Trayden smiled.

"Funny, smart, kind, outgoing, good-looking," Hayden revealed lightly.

"So…Where is this mystery guy; I only ever see you with our friends," Trayden questioned. Hayden hesitated on responding; he didn't want to say anything to Trayden about possibly liking him until he knew for sure. Hayden didn't want to lead Trayden on as Bradley had done to him a year ago. "Well, I mean, you don't have to tell me; you do have your own life," Trayden smiled.

Hayden sighed. "It's you," he said quietly, his voice barely audible.

"Oh, well, that's," Trayden started, then it processed what Hayden said; that it was him. "Wait, what?" he looked at Hayden quickly. "What did you say?" Hayden pulled his knees up, resting his chin on his folded arms that sat on his kneecaps.

"It's you," Hayden repeated more clearly. "The guy I'm talking about possibly liking is you, Trayden," he confessed. Trayden sat there, wide-eyed and very surprised. However, he didn't want Hayden to feel entirely rejected by his silence, so Trayden composed himself.

"Hayden? Hayden, look at me," Trayden said as Hayden glanced over, feeling very shy and embarrassed. "It's okay," he smiled. "Because the guy I'm talking about is you," Hayden's head rose, slightly full and shocked eyes showing on his face.

"Y-You like me?" Hayden asked. "Well, no…You said before you were trying to figure things out,"

"I…Already know how I feel about you, Hayden. I started liking you a little after the Olivia thing; when you began to trust and open up to me. I…Haven't said anything because, at the time, I didn't know you were gay and didn't want to freak you out. Also, I figured having feelings for someone was likely not on your top list of things to do or have…" Trayden admitted.

Hayden stared a moment. "Okay, yeah…That makes a lot of sense," he finally agreed. "It's funny…Back when Gabriel returned, and I was here with him that first day after leaving school; he asked me if I had a thing for you and I said no originally,"

"What changed?" Trayden questioned.

Hayden shook his head. "I don't know…Just…Started feeling something one day. And…I've been trying to figure it out since. I wasn't going to tell you until I knew, but it's not as easy as I thought to keep things from you. You just give me that aura that I can tell you anything…"

"You know you can; I'll never judge you, and try to help if I can," Trayden nodded.

"I know…" Hayden replied. "But even telling you this…I meant what I said at the start of the conversation; I…Still don't know how I feel. Yes, there's something there, but…" he sighed.

"Hayden, it's alright. You don't have to return the feelings; I'm not gonna be upset if you don't. I'll still be your friend regardless; you have my friendship for life," Trayden stated.

"It's not that I don't return them; I just…Don't know what to see them as. I'm trying to work out if I like you because I like you in a crushing sense or if it's just part of that latching and clinging thing…I wasn't going to say anything until I knew just how strong the feelings ran, but…Since we ended up on the topic; it just felt right to tell you," Hayden informed. "Plus…Still ridiculously hesitant because of…Well, you know already,"

Trayden understood. "Well, I'm glad you did, Hayden. So you know how I feel for you, but you're still working things out with your feelings? Is that right?" Hayden nodded. "Okay, so you take your time then. I'm not going anywhere while you do. Like I said, still your friend no matter what. I promised you that I'd always be here for you and I won't break that over something like this. And yes, I do know why you're hesitant. Just remember that I would never hurt you like that jerk did because I too have been hurt by someone I once cared for, so I wouldn't do that to someone else,"

"You take all the time you need to figure things out, and when you know; you and I can talk more about it and decide what will be next for us. Okay? No rush," Trayden said as Hayden nodded to him.

"Thanks for understanding," Hayden smiled a bit.

"We'll keep this little conversation to ourselves, okay? But, uh, you should know that the others know I like you. Your cousins cornered me and forced it out of me…That was back before I knew you were gay, and also why they are getting ridiculously jealous about how close we are. They know you're gay now, so it's possible for you and me to develop feelings for one another. Make sense?" Trayden added.

"Yeah, things make a lot of sense now," Hayden nodded. "Still, thank you for giving me time to figure things out," he blushed a bit.

"No problem," Trayden smiled as his phone vibrated and he checked the alert.

 _ **Syrus's Cell, 10:35 pm  
Hey, wats up? How's the sleepover w/ Hayden goin? :)**_

"Who is that?" Hayden asked.

"Your cousin, Syrus," Trayden mumbled.

"Are they still trying to find out what we're doing?" Hayden rolled his eyes. Trayden nodded, opening the message and tapping the box to reply. "I have an incredibly devious idea…" Trayden arched a brow.

"Normally, I would worry…But I've never seen this side of you, so I'm genuinely curious," Trayden remarked. "What did you have in mind?"

"They think something is going on, right?" Hayden wondered. Trayden nodded to him. "What do you say we play a little on that?" he grinned. "Reply with; _Wouldn't you like to know?_ " he added. Trayden smiled some and did so.

 _10:37 pm  
Wouldn't you like to know?_

Not more than a few moments later; there was a reply.

 _ **Syrus's Cell, 10:38 pm  
Come on, dude. U can't still be mad at us 4 last Monday, can u? I got every1 ova. Call us; we wanna chat a lil.**_

"This was the response," Trayden showed Hayden the screen. Hayden put out his hand for the phone as Trayden blinked and gave it to him, watching as Hayden prepared a text, but not send it yet.

"Come here," Hayden told him gently. Trayden moved closer as Hayden adjusted Trayden's arm over his shoulders and Hayden laid on Trayden's shoulder, snuggling up. Hayden tapped the camera button and turned it to selfie mode. "Smile," Hayden told him. Trayden understood now; he adjusted himself a bit more to make it seem like they were cuddling up.

"Wait…I got an idea for another one that should throw them for a loop," Trayden said, taking the phone and setting it to take another picture. "Make it look like we're kissing," Hayden smirked almost, nodding and positioned himself, and then Trayden adjusted put his head on an angle and covering Hayden's mouth, but when Trayden snapped the photo; it looked like they were making out. Hayden even held onto Trayden's shirt so that it would look more intense.

"Alright, let's send both of those with the message I typed already," Hayden chuckled. Trayden tapped the send button and sent the message off.

"This is so evil…" Trayden stated as they fixed themselves and laughed together.

"Teach them not to assume shit. We play our little joke and tell them the truth on Monday," Hayden chuckled.

"So not only are you a pervert, but you're a devious thing too. I think I just started to like you more than before," Trayden said softly. Hayden blushed a little but smiled. "Tired yet?"

"Not really. Feel like watching a movie?" Hayden asked.

"Sure," Trayden nodded. Hayden flipped to the movie channels, and they started browsing the options. Only wishing they could see the looks on their friends' faces when the message came through.

 **. . .**

[10:45 pm]  
[Berk; Jorgenson Home]

"Get anything back yet?" Alyssa wondered as Syrus reached for his phone and saw a reply from Trayden.

"Yep, right here," Syrus replied as he opened the message and gasped, eyes widening. "Oh. My. Gods…"

"What, what is it?" Alicia inquired, getting closer as Syrus showed her. "OH MY GODS!" she yelled, shocked.

"What did he say?" Mindy wondered. Syrus turned the phone around for them to see the message in full.

 _ **Trayden's Cell, 10:45 pm  
We're a little busy right now**_ _ **;)**_ _**-Hayden & Trayden**_

And then clear as day; there were two pictures. One of Hayden and Trayden cuddling together on the couch and another of them kissing. Everyone's eyes widened, entirely shocked and had no idea what to make of it. Did Trayden tell Hayden how he felt? Did Hayden like Trayden back? Were they dating now? Nobody understood, and it was clear that neither Hayden or Trayden were going to call and tell them since they were a little lip-locked at the moment. But they were sure as hell going to ask as soon as Trayden and Hayden returned to Berk tomorrow afternoon or night.


	25. Chapter 25

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXV

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Sunday, 5/2/2018; 2:00 pm]  
[Berk; Jorgenson Home]

The rest of Saturday night was enjoyable for both sleepover events. Trayden and Hayden never got a response from the others, so they spent until 12:30 am watching a movie together and then finally going to sleep by 1 am. The friends, on the other, hand spent the same amount of time trying to figure out what the hell happened in two days between Trayden and Hayden. The group finally went to sleep and decided they would use today, Sunday, to question the two males whenever they showed up back to the house. For Hayden and Trayden; they spent the morning from 8 am to 12 pm packing up the final items in Gabriel's apartment before deciding to pack up and head back to Berk. First, though, they went to lunch before the hour drive back. Hayden and Trayden were getting onto Hammer Way.

"So, how we playing this?" Trayden wondered.

"They'll instantly start with questions about the message from last night. Should we keep playing the joke or tell them?" Hayden replied questioningly.

"I say we keep playing it until Monday morning when we meet at the usual spot," Trayden chuckled. "This is pretty funny,"

"Definitely. So, what do we do when we arrive?" Hayden asked.

"Not sure, but looks like everyone is still here, so let's just go downstairs and see what they do and go from there?" Trayden suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Hayden nodded. Trayden reached the Jorgenson Household and parked the car. Trayden let Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper out first to get into the backyard; then Hayden grabbed his bag and got it over his shoulder as they headed for the side door to get inside. "Uncle Silas, Aunt Felicia; I'm back!" Hayden announced upon entering.

"Welcome home, dear," Felicia smiled. "The others are all downstairs still," she informed.

"Kay, thanks," Hayden replied as he and Trayden smiled at one another, heading downstairs and finding the friends sitting in the chairs or couches all looking at them intently. "Well, this feels all warm and cozy," he muttered.

"Yeah, I hear ya. Not getting such a welcoming feeling," Trayden nodded as Hayden placed his bag on his bed. "Something up, guys and girls?" he inquired now.

"Nope, just watching some YouTube videos," Bryan mentioned.

"Heading home around 3:30 or so," Hailey added.

"Cool," Hayden nodded.

"Wanna join us? Missed ya at the sleepover last night," Tyler stated.

"Sorry. I gotta get home to do some stuff for my parents," Trayden said calmly.

"And I'm probably gonna take a nap," Hayden admitted with a yawn. "Kind'a tired from the last couple of days packing the apartment with my Godfather,"

"Kay. We'll keep it down for you," Syrus said, a little coldly.

"Well, I'm gonna go since I get the unnerving feeling that I'm not wanted here right now," Trayden faced Hayden, lightly caressing his cheek. Hayden smiled, playing along. "Let me know when you're up?"

"You'll be the first to know," Hayden replied. "Talk to you later,"

"You will," Trayden nodded as he leaned forward and kissed Hayden's cheek, then prepared to leave, but stopped and returned to hold Hayden's hand. "Almost forgot to ask…" Trayden continued as Hayden looked at him curiously. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me to Junior Prom?"

Hayden's eyes widened a little. _Is this part of the act, or does he want to go with me?_ Hayden wasn't sure either way, so he better answer to play along. But also, what would it hurt to go with Trayden to prom? Hayden smiled. "I'd love to, Tray," Hayden replied gently now.

"Great. I'll get us the tickets tomorrow, and I'll pick you up around 4:30 pm on the 8th," Trayden said.

"I'll be ready," Hayden nodded to him. Trayden hugged him tightly as Hayden returned it before the two separated and Trayden left up the stairs and out the house.

"Well, I'm gonna take a nap. Uh, someone wake up me up for dinner if I'm still out?" Hayden asked.

"Sure, cuz," Alicia smiled. "Sleep well,"

"I will," Hayden replied as he headed into his room, closing the curtain and just turning the tape recorder app on, setting it to record and just listening.

"This is some serious bullshit," Alyssa remarked.

"I can't believe they're dating and didn't say a word," Rylee huffed.

"I can't believe Hayden likes Tray," Ford blinked. "I mean, I know he's gay and all, but…Didn't think he'd just insta-fall like that,"

"All we wanted to do was apologize to Trayden," Katie frowned.

"But they went and planned their sleepover, for two damn days, and got together. Kind'a dickish," Tyler said. Hayden was trying so hard not to laugh; boy were they gonna be surprised tomorrow when the truth came out.

"I mean…Not for nothing, but despite the discussion we had during our sleepover last night…" Devon shrugged.

"You all just acted pretty cold towards Trayden," Miya finished her husband's statement. "I believed last night's random planned get together was to find a way to apologize when Trayden returned to Berk. But as soon as you got that text message with the images…It seemed like there was a lot of jealousy circulating,"

"I…Have to agree," Mindy nodded. "What we did just now was wrong and the total opposite of the plan we made to say sorry to Trayden, so we don't lose him as a friend,"

"Who cares if they're dating…We all knew Trayden liked Hayden. Maybe Trayden just needed the opportune moment to say something, such as over the weekend when he and Hayden were alone," Katie shrugged.

"Just…Sucks that they blew us off, though. And the text was…Kind'a snobby. Ignoring the messages on Friday and Saturday, but coming back at us with; _We're busy right now_? Come on, that's not right…" Syrus huffed.

"I didn't take Trayden for a guy who held a grudge or bragged," Ford sighed. "All that aside, though…Acting the way we just did when Trayden brought Hayden back; it was wrong. Despite everything else; Tray and Hayden are our friends and…If they're happy, that is enough for us to be happy for them,"

"Agreed," Alyssa muttered. "We'll address it tomorrow in the morning when we meet at the breezeway,"

"We say sorry to Trayden first and foremost," Alicia nodded.

"And then we work on not getting jealous anymore just because they are so close, and now, dating," Hailey stated.

"And we have to prove to Hayden we're here for him too," Rylee reminded.

"Let's leave a bit early, so Hayden can sleep," Bryan suggested. The friends packed up said their goodbyes and departed the house. Hayden ended the recording and saved it. Hayden laid back in his bed, relaxing as Toothless came up and laid on Hayden's left side while Hayden pet him a bit. Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper finally came inside and took their spots on the shared dog-bed. As Hayden was getting comfortable, a text came through.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:23 pm  
Please tell me they said something after I left and thought you were asleep? XD**_

 _2:23 pm  
Oh, I got the whole thing recorded lol_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:24 pm  
Gods! XD Let me hear it?**_

 _2:25 pm  
Def. Sending it now._

Hayden found the recorded file and attached it into the next message.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:32 pm  
That is pure gold. I can't believe they're buying that we're dating. This is gonna be great tomorrow. We telling them after the apology?**_

 _2:33 pm  
If you want to :)_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:35 pm  
Probably should. Sorry, if I overstepped any bounds earlier.**_

 _2:36 pm  
Don't worry about it. We said we'd go with it depending on their reactions. It's cool lol Was meaning to ask, though…_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:38 pm  
What's up?**_

 _2:39 pm  
The, uh, prom question. Was that…Part of the act?_

Hayden held his breath, waiting for the response. He could see the bubble with dots pop up, showing that Trayden was replying.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:40 pm  
It was, but…  
We can go together still if you want?**_

Hayden blinked a few times. _Is he actually asking me now?_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:42 pm  
I mean, do you want to? I know you're figuring things out with your feelings for me, but we…Don't have to go as dates or nothing, just friends if you feel more comfortable that way. But…Yeah, do you want to go to prom, with me?**_

Hayden looked over the message a few times. He could tell Tray was nervous to be asking if Hayden wanted to go with him to Junior Prom. Hayden still wasn't sure about his feelings, but maybe doing something like this could help him figure things out. Besides, Hayden technically already said yes on the uncertainty of it being just for the act, but still wouldn't be a bad thing to go with Tray to prom. Smiling, Hayden prepared his message and sent it.

 **. . .**

[2:49 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

Trayden nervously laid on his bed, holding the phone and waiting for a response since he asked. So far, it had been eight full minutes and nothing at all. Trayden could see that Hayden received and had read the message, and Trayden was praying that he hadn't scared Hayden off with his question. The device vibrated against his chest as he quickly lifted it to see a message from Hayden.

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 2:50 pm  
I already gave you my answer when you asked me in front of the others because I wasn't sure if you'd asked for the sake of acting, or were being serious. So I answered for both scenarios. I'd love to go to prom with you, Tray. And I don't mind going as your date either.**_

"YES!" Trayden cheered happily. Hayden said yes to going with him to prom! Now he really couldn't wait for June 8th. "Shit, I better go ask my parents if they'll loan me the money for the tickets tonight," he said, making a mental note.

 _2:52 pm  
I can't wait. I'll take care of the tickets, and I'll still pick you up._

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 2:53 pm  
Can't wait either. Okay, gonna take a nap now. Text you when I'm up :)**_

Trayden smiled while replying.

 _2:54 pm  
Rest well. Talk to you in a bit. :)_

Trayden put his phone down and sighed out, relaxing on his bed. This was going to be epic. Junior Prom was only nineteen days away. The Friday before prom was the talent show. And the 28th of May to June 1st was finals. The last day of Junior Year would be June 15th, and Trayden was secretly hoping that Hayden might have figured things out by then, but either way; they still had their friendship if nothing else and Trayden was totally content with that, as long as Hayden was in his life somehow, he would be alright.

 **. . .**

[Monday, 5/21/2018; 6:40 am]  
[Berk High School]

As planned, the friends got to the breezeway early through carpooling to avoid arriving late by bus. Katie, Bryan, Mindy, and Alyssa came together since the Grimborn siblings had to drive into Berk to get to the school, so they grabbed Alyssa and Mindy on the way through. Devon came with Miya, Hailey, and Ford. Evan picked up Rylee and Tyler. Trayden drove himself and his siblings. Berk Middle School was in the same location as the High School, in fact, they only had a small parking lot between them. Dex was in the High School as a Sophomore. But Aria, Eliot, and Cole were in the Middle School. Hayden, Syrus, and Alicia typically took the bus. However, Syrus turned 18 on May 10th, so his gift was a car; it wasn't brand new being a 2010 Silver Ford Taurus, but it would do to the job of transportation.

Silas and Felicia took care of registering the vehicle and adding it to their insurance, so Syrus was free to drive it once he had the keys. Also, Silas went to the school to get Syrus an assigned parking space in the High School Student Lot, which was only for Juniors and Seniors if they kept their grades B- or higher. Syrus had gotten his license in 2016, so to Syrus, getting a car was the best gift ever. As Hayden learned, everyone had their license, except Alicia, but she was working on hers over the Summer. Today, the friends planned to apologize to Trayden for their behavior last Monday at lunch. However, Hayden and Trayden had their plan to see if the friends were being sincere or would take offense to another joke the males decided to play over the weekend.

As Syrus parked in his spot, Hayden texted Trayden.

 _6:41 am  
We just arrived._

Hayden got out of the car and grabbed his backpack as he received an alert on his phone.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 6:42 am  
Just arrived myself. Meet you at the breezeway :)**_

Hayden slipped his phone away into his pocket after ensuring it was on silent mode first. Hayden walked with Syrus and Alicia towards the breezeway in C-Hall, finding the others already there and seeming to be waiting for them. Trayden strolled up and instantly went to Hayden's side, hugging him tightly.

"Ready for this?" Trayden whispered as Hayden smiled and gave a short nod in response.

"Morning," Hailey began.

"Hey," Trayden replied. "How was everyone's weekend?" he asked next.

"Great. Pretty quiet Friday night," Ford smiled.

"Yeah, all we did was homework and sitting around with our families," Rylee nodded.

"Sleepover on Saturday was average," Alyssa informed.

"Not the same without you two," Bryan said with a chuckle.

"We'll catch the next one," Trayden mentioned. "Hayden and I were busy this time,"

"Yeah, no problem," Katie smiled broadly.

"How…Did the packing up go?" Mindy decided to inquire with a gentle voice.

"It was alright. We actually didn't do much on Friday night since Hayden's Godfather had a few emergency errands to run, so we just ordered pizza, watched TV, played a couple of games and went to bed around 11:30 pm," Trayden shrugged. "Most of the packing was done on Saturday, and a few more hours on Sunday before we decided to get lunch and head back here to Berk," he added.

"Nice. Where's Gabriel moving?" Alicia wondered.

"I, uh, don't know much about that. Hayden just told me they were packing up the apartment and asked if I wanted to come up for the weekend to help. I said sure since I didn't have anything better to do," Trayden remarked, apparently taking a shot at the friends who got jealous last Monday during lunch and making sure they knew he was still a little bothered by it.

"Uncle Gabe doesn't know where he's moving yet; he's still on the search for either another apartment or a house," Hayden said calmly. "Once something comes up, and all the legal and financial stuff is set; he'll make a move," he informed.

"Ah," the friends nodded as it was silent between them now.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom before class. Be right back," Hayden smiled, leaving Trayden's side and heading into C-Hall. As soon as Hayden was gone, the friends sighed.

"Look, Tray…We wanted to apologize to you for last Monday in the lunch room," Syrus said quickly.

"We shouldn't have taken what you said personally, and we should have known it was just a joke to cheer Hayden up," Alyssa sighed.

"So we're sorry for getting all butt-hurt about you messing around and saying you were better than us," Tyler looked down.

"I mean…You technically weren't wrong…" Rylee shrugged.

"Oh? You think I'm better than you?" Trayden asked.

"No, no…Well, sort of," Hailey tried. "You're…Better than us at helping Hayden,"

"You were right; we kind'a freeze up when he's upset. I guess we don't know how to handle it when Hayden goes from having a decent time to absolute misery…" Ford admitted as Trayden just listened.

"What bothers me is that you got jealous when I was joking around. I know you don't know how to help him; it's not easy when you don't know what's going on. I only know this much because I asked my mom, a licensed psychiatrist. I looked up the symptoms of Clinical Depression, Anxiety, and Panic Attacks. I told Hayden I'd be there for him any way I could, so that involves knowing about the conditions he suffers from," Trayden stated.

"But, as I said; what bugs me is that for all the years we've been friends, all the jokes we've cracked being cocky to one another…I use it to cheer up another friend, and you give me the dirty looks and cold shoulder," Trayden said after a moment to let them sit with what he'd said first.

"We know…We're sorry," Mindy mentioned as the others nodded.

"It's not just this either; you get jealous because Hayden's closer to me," Trayden crossed his arms over his chest. At this time, Hayden came back, standing beside Trayden. Tray sighed and looked at the others. "Look, you know me…I don't hold grudges. I got over this last week; I was waiting for you to stop acting so scared and come to talk to me," he added.

"Do you forgive us?" Alicia asked.

"Only if you forgive me for playing an evil and devious joke on you," Trayden chuckled.

"What are you talking about? What joke did you play?" Evan blinked. Hayden and Trayden both laughed now.

"Tell me, what did you notice over the weekend?" Trayden questioned.

"Uh…You and Hayden were getting close at Gabriel's apartment. You finally tell him you like him?" Syrus inquired.

"Or…Was the joke that you didn't like him at all?" Rylee stared.

"Oh, Gods no. My feelings for Hayden are real. I would never joke about something like that, and yes, he does know. We discussed it, and-," Trayden started.

"I'm not sure how I feel for him, but I know he's my friend no matter what," Hayden cut in. "The joke was that you believe we're dating,"

The friends' eyes widened. "Um, what?!" they asked together.

"We're not dating, guys. Hayden knows I like him, but he's still sitting with the information and figuring things out. Which is fine by me, and he knows that too. Everything you saw was the joke; we did it to mess with you since you went and assumed something was going on last Friday," Trayden chuckled a little.

"B-But we saw you kiss his cheek, a-and ask him to prom. All of that was just an act?" Hailey stammered.

Hayden and Trayden nodded to them. "And the pictures we saw?" Syrus inquired. Hayden and Trayden repositioned themselves from Saturday night, showing the friends that it was just an illusion to make it seem like they were kissing. "That's so fucked up!"

"That was brilliant," Devon laughed a little. "The light shows us that you're nowhere near kissing, but in the dark of the photo, you'd never tell,"

"That was the idea," Hayden said. "You guys kept assuming something was going on, so we decided to play on it more,"

"Probably the best joke you've ever come up with, Tray," Tyler and Rylee said together.

"Man, you got us good," Bryan smiled.

"We were all freaking out in the basement when Sy got the text," Ford nodded.

"So, you two aren't dating?" Alicia asked. Hayden and Trayden shook their heads again.

"All of it was just an act?" Mindy inquired.

"Yes," Hayden said.

"But you know Trayden has a crush on you, and okay with it?" Alyssa continued.

"Also, yes," Hayden nodded. "We just got on the subject of possible crushes on Saturday night. Ended up coming out, and I told Trayden I wasn't sure how to take it or if I felt the same,"

"Which, as I said, is fine. You take all the time you need and want; I'm still gonna be here for you no matter what title I carry, friend or boyfriend," Trayden smiled as Hayden blushed a little, and nodded to him.

"Well, back to where this started…Yes, we forgive you for the joke about you two dating. You did it to teach us a lesson in not assuming. It was very well done, Trayden," Alicia said.

"Unfortunately…I can't take the credit; this wasn't my idea," Trayden said casually.

"Wait…What?" the group asked, shocked.

"This was Hayden's plan. As I discovered over the weekend. Mr. Haddock over here…Has quite the devious little mind at his disposal," Trayden chuckled some, giving Hayden a one-armed hug. "So, we good now? No more jealousy or tension?"

"Yeah, we're good," the others nodded, agreeing. No sooner than they made up, the warning bell rang. With everything cool among them again, and having a good laugh from the joke Hayden and Trayden played; the friends headed for their Language Arts class in C-11, except for Bryan who went to History in B-8. Devon and Evan left but would be back for lunch hour. Now, all the friends had to do was get through their last week of preparations before finals next Monday, and keep up their practices for June 1st; the talent show.


	26. Chapter 26

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXVI

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 6/1/2018; 2:30 pm]  
[Berk High School]

The bell rang as the mad rush of students piled into the hallways, mostly cheering and having a blast because as of right now, Finals Week was finally over. It had been crazy, and stressful, but now it was over. By the middle to end of next week, about the time for Junior Prom; final grades would be in and Junior Year would be at its end. There was one more week until the school year ended, but technically, the students didn't have to go. Some did because it was Berk High Spirit Week, just five days of people having fun. Most teachers would throw a pizza party; some would do a movie or games. If students had permission by Friday the 8th from their parents in a written note; they didn't have to attend the last week of school. Tonight was the talent show at 6 pm, so the group of friends had one more practice to make sure it was perfect.

"Alright, how we doing this last practice?" Bryan asked when the group was outside.

"No idea," Tyler shrugged.

"None of us have all the gear to do a full practice," Syrus informed. "And my bass is in the shop,"

"I don't have a way to get my drums anywhere," Bryan added.

"We don't have microphones," Alyssa mentioned.

"Guess we're just gonna have to hope we have it down," Trayden informed. Hayden knew a place they could go with everything; he didn't know if he could handle it. Finally, he sighed.

"Sy…Gimme your keys, and the rest of you grab your vehicles and follow me," Hayden held his hand out. Syrus blinked but handed Hayden the keys to his car.

"Where we going?" Evan wondered.

"I know a place we can practice…Carpool as much as you're able," Hayden stated as he opened the driver's side door to Syrus's car and climbed in, buckling himself.

"My siblings are taking the bus home, so I've got the room for four extras," Trayden offered.

"We got the room for two more," Alicia stated.

"My car is out, I came with Devon," Evan informed.

"We took the bus because my car is uninspected. Dad missed the deadline by accident," Bryan grumbled. "Can't use it until Monday,"

"Bryan, Alyssa, Katie, Mindy; go with Trayden. Devon can take Hailey, Ford, Miya, and Evan. Rylee and Tyler can ride with Syrus, Alicia, and me. Just follow and don't ask questions…" Hayden mumbled. Trayden and the others noticed the extreme mood change; they wondered why, but Hayden said not to ask questions, so they loaded up and followed Hayden out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

 **. . .**

[3:10 pm]  
[Archian City; Haddock Household]

Hayden took them the only place he knew that had a full band set up to practice with; his house. Despite the absolute hesitation and worry of freaking out; Hayden brought them to the Haddock Home. At first, nobody knew where Hayden was leading them, but it became painfully apparent upon pulling up to a house that looked lifeless almost, and on the mailbox was the family name; _Haddock_. Hayden shut the car off first, and stepped out; he watched the others do the same. Everyone was about to go forward when Hayden put his arm out.

"Wouldn't do that," Hayden advised. "Unless you want the cops to show up," he crouched down, scanning his the license in front of a black machine. "Alright, you're good now," he informed, heading up the driveway. Reaching the door, Hayden stopped.

"Hayden? Hey, you don't have to do this," Mindy said softly.

"Yeah, we've practiced enough; we got it down," Ford informed.

"And even if we screw up, we gave it our best," Syrus offered.

"We're already here," Hayden said quietly as he pulled a necklace off and found a black key with blue lightning strikes on it. Hayden shakily neared the handle, stopping again when he felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced over to see Alicia standing there, smiling softly.

"We're with you," Alicia said gently.

"Thanks," Hayden nodded.

Everyone remembered from the first sleepover Hayden was invited to join in with them on the 18th of April; Gabriel said that Hayden flipped out, screaming and crying. Trayden wanted to make sure he was there as Hayden's cling-to form of comfort. This was new for everyone; they'd never been with Hayden to the city. Trayden had gone to Gabriel's but not Hayden's old house, none of them had seen this. The Haddock Home was huge, even from the outside.

Pulling up on Strike Street, there was a beautiful large home before them with a three-car garage attached to the right side of the house. Hayden nervously inserted the key to the top lock and turned it, then after the click; he did the same motion to the handle lock. Shaking a little, Hayden opened the front door and looked in. It took everything he had not to yell out; _Mom! Dad! I'm home!_ It was like so many other times when Hayden would get back from school and call to them while walking in the door with his backpack on his shoulder.

Hayden closed his eyes sadly, sighing as he walked in. Past the front door was a long corridor, walking up a bit revealed a staircase to the second level on the right. On the left was a small area with a bathroom across from the main hall, but another room to the left of the bathroom. Farther in was the living room, kitchen, and dining area. However, Hayden seemed to freeze coming to the living room; he was shaking and looked terrified.

"Didn't Tray's dad say that Hayden's dad had been…You know, in the living room?" Bryan whispered to Syrus.

"Oh, shit; you're right…" Syrus bit back. "Hayden…Hayden, come on, cuz…" Syrus tried, putting his hand on Hayden's arm carefully, pulling a bit. Hayden shook his head a little, but it Syrus's attempt seemed to work. Hayden turned away from the living room and took a deep breath. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"We don't have to. We can leave right now, go back to Berk and chill the next couple of hours," Mindy offered.

"I-I'm…F-Fine," Hayden managed as he headed up the stairs and glanced around for a moment. Off to the left; there were three rooms with the doors closed. There was a bathroom across from the place closest to the stairs. Across the staircase was a small hallway. There was a door on the left, and directly ahead. Off to the left; there was another room, which would be considered along the left side of the stairs, and finally, another place next to the one across the stairs.

"Wow…A lot of rooms up here," Tyler mentioned.

"Four-bedroom house, but could become five if we used this room as one too," Hayden motioned to the room across the way, but slightly in a corner too. "This was my art room," he informed. "And across the way here was my bedroom," he added softly.

"Is…That the Master Bedroom?" Alyssa wondered, pointing to the space across from the stairs. Hayden only nodded, trying his best not to look at it.

"Are…These rooms guest ones?" Trayden inquired.

"Yeah. Gabriel used one of them if he was staying with us overnight," Hayden replied. "And that room there across from this first one is the main second-floor bathroom. Then this door here is to the laundry space," he mentioned lightly.

"It's…A lovely home," Miya complimented.

"Thanks…I'm glad other people still see it as something nice," Hayden looked down a little. "For me; it's just a house where two murders occurred, ending two lives and began a nightmare that will never fade. As soon as I graduate; I'm selling it. I know they left it to me, but I can't live here again…I'd probably snap at some point,"

"Why'd we come up here? Didn't…Gabriel say your music room was in the basement?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know,…Force of habit I guess," Hayden said slowly. "I used to get home from Gamer's Club after school around this time, yell to my parents I was back, then make my way up here," he stated.

"Nothing wrong with that; it's just familiar to you," Devon said. Hayden sighed as he headed back down the stairs, leading them towards the living room/kitchen/dining room space. Hayden didn't even glance at the living room; he knew what he'd see if he did. Hayden opened the door to the right of the kitchen and stepped inside while getting his phone and walked down the few steps in the darkened room.

"Mad creepy in here…" Rylee said.

"It's just because the power is off…Gimme a sec," Hayden mumbled as he reached around on the wall. "Where the hell is that damn fuse box…" he groaned. Finally, he felt the cold metal and big lever on the side. "Aha, there you are," Hayden flipped it upward as there was a rumbling; then the distinct sound of something powering on. After giving it a second, Hayden flipped the switch on the wall, lighting up the room.

"Ah, so we're in the garage," Evan mentioned. Hayden sort of stayed put for a minute or two; his eyes were on the two vehicles sitting before him. His mother and father's cars.

"You alright?" Trayden asked, coming beside Hayden now. Hayden managed a small nod as he continued forward towards the far side wall. Hayden opened the door, flipping on another light. "What's in here?" Trayden wondered.

"My car," Hayden replied.

"Wait…You have a car?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah…It was my 16th birthday present from my parents. I've had my license since I was 15, though. Well 15½," Hayden shrugged a little as everyone made their way inside the room to see a covered car sitting in the single garage bay.

"What, uh, what kind of car do you have?" Ford questioned. Hayden pulled the cover off as the friends' eyes widened.

"DUDE!" the males exclaimed.

"Hayden…This is a…" Alyssa blinked.

"2016 Alpha Night Fury Convertible. Yes, I know. It's an automatic, full touchscreen system, neon blue undercarriage glow, and headlights. Red brake lights and backlights for the buttons. All black exterior with custom somewhat lighter scale style detailing, dark gray and black leather interior, temperature controlled seating, and seats five people comfortably," Hayden explained.

"That is a sick ride!" Trayden blinked. "Odin above,"

"That would make any man excited," Devon stated.

"Fucking tell me about it…" Syrus stared. "Dude, why wasn't it one of the things you brought when everything happened?"

"Didn't have the insurance on it anymore. It's also overdue for registration and inspection right now…And I was terrified of something happening to it with all the foster families," Hayden sighed. "So I elected to leave it here along with mom and dad's cars. Everything incredibly valuable or with sentimental value stayed here, locked up and protected by the motions sensors and cameras that Trayden's dad issued to be installed to keep it safe until I could come to claim it all," he added. "But yeah, this is my baby. Least that's what I call it," he smiled a little.

"Hayden, mom, and dad would put you on their insurance and get this thing legal for you again," Alicia said.

"I can get it legal too, and I just haven't had the time. And I don't exactly like coming here…" Hayden sighed. "But anyway…We came here to practice. I only came in here to get the key to the music area," he moved to the workbench and scanned the tools for a second; then grabbed the hammer's handle, pushing it to the right. There was a click before the tool board shifted; splitting in half and revealing a secret opening behind it.

"Okay, that was cool," Tyler grinned. Hayden grabbed a set of keys from inside before setting the hammer right once more, closing the small space back up. Hayden recovered his car before ushering everyone out, turning off the light and closing the door. Hayden found a key on his ring; then unlocked the door between his parents' cars. Hayden flipped on the light to that room to reveal a music space.

"Holy…" they looked around.

"Gabriel was overseas when I moved everything from the basement to here. Drums, guitars, microphones…Everything you could ever need for a music room," Hayden stated. "And entirely soundproof," he added. The walls were riddled with awards, pictures; it looked amazing.

"Hayden, this is incredible…" Trayden admired. "It's like a small music studio,"

"Yeah…It's pretty awesome I guess," Hayden shrugged.

"How are you not happy in here? I mean…I get the house, but this is like…Your element," Bryan pointed out.

"I'm too close to someone I don't want to be," Hayden muttered as Trayden looked at him quickly.

"Who?" Trayden asked.

"Olivia and her family…They live just a five-minute walk from here on the next street over…" Hayden grumbled.

"She's not allowed anywhere near you, Hayden, and on house arrest. You're safe; I will personally see to it," Trayden huffed.

"How did I know you'd say something like that?" Hayden tried to laugh a little.

"Because you know I won't let anyone hurt you," Trayden reminded as Hayden nodded.

"Neither will we," Syrus added with a nod from Alicia.

"You have us too, and we promise to prove that to you," Ford mentioned firmly as the other friends nodded in agreement.

"I…Appreciate that," Hayden replied softly, his eyes looking around slowly and sighing.

"What's wrong?" Hailey inquired.

"Nothing…It's nothing," Hayden shook his head. "Come on; we gotta get some practice in and leave by 5 pm to get back to Berk in time for the show at 6 pm. It's already about 3:30 pm," he added.

 **. . .**

[4:45 pm]

After a couple of practices and tweaking to what would be considered perfection; the group was cleaning things up a little. Hayden was sitting in his chair, reclined back and keeping his eyes focused on the computer. However, there were tears resting in his green eyes, and slipping down his cheeks. The friends finished the cleanup, setting everything back the way it was. Alicia was first to turn towards Hayden to tell him they were set and ready to leave, but she saw Hayden crying silently.

"Hayden?" Alicia asked, quickly moving beside him. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I-I just wa-want to get o-out of he-here…" Hayden sobbed a little. Alicia wrapped her arms around him, frowning towards the others. "C-Can't han-handle being h-here fo-for long…"

"We just finished cleaning everything up, let's go," Bryan offered. Hayden wiped his eyes, getting up as Alicia let go of him. Shockingly, but then again, perhaps not so much; Hayden found his way over next to Trayden, who instantly hugged him tightly.

"Ssh…It's alright. I know being here for extended periods is saddening and uncomfortable," Trayden said gently as Hayden held onto his shirt, crying a little more now. "Come on, let's get going. Would you like to ride with me in my car? Mindy can go with Syrus; I'm sure she wouldn't mind?"

"No, not at all," Mindy agreed.

"A-Actually…I was wondering if you'd ask your dad i-if he'll let me dr-drive m-my car back to Berk despite it being uninsured and unregistered?" Hayden sniffled, wiping his eyes again.

"Sure can. I'll call him right now," Trayden grabbed his phone, deciding to text his father instead.

 _4:47 pm  
Dad, Hayden wants to know if he can drive his car back to Berk from the city even though it's uninsured and unregistered right now? We're all in the city at his old house; he let us come to use the music equipment for talent show practice._

Not more than three minutes later, the phone dinged with a reply as Trayden looked down.

 _ **Dad's Cell, 4:50 pm  
Yes, but straight to his aunt and uncle's house with it. I'll inform highway and Berk patrol not to pull over his car. What's his license plate #?**_

"Dad wants to know what your plate number is." Trayden inquired.

"It's NYT-RDR1," Hayden replied. Trayden sent it to his father and waited. "Sorry, that I started crying out of nowhere…"

"Hayden, it's okay," Hailey said.

"I-It's…The last time I-I was in this room w-was the night before they died…I-I was showing them t-the song I ma-made. After dinner, we all came in here, and I played it fully and live for them with music…And then…just a few hours later…" Hayden closed his eyes tightly. Trayden hugged him again.

"I know, I know; it can't be easy to doing things you did when they were here," Trayden assured.

"You wrote your own song?" Tyler blinked as Hayden nodded, staying quiet. Trayden heard the ding for his text message alert; he lifted the device to look.

 _ **Dad's Cell, 4:55 pm  
Hayden's all set to take his car back to Berk, but nobody rides with him for safety reasons until it's legal. See you at the show!**_

"Dad says you're good to drive to Berk with the car, Hayden. But no passengers until it's legal. Highway and Berk patrol have been informed so that you won't get pulled over," Trayden mentioned.

"Thanks," Hayden nodded, clearing away his tears again.

"Could you show us?" Alyssa asked.

"Later…We gotta get back, or we'll be late. It's a rush hour right now, and it takes 45 minutes to get from here to the school," Hayden reminded as he let go of Trayden. "File out," he said. The group did so as Hayden shut everything down in the music room, closed and locked the door. Hayden sent the friends out of the house through the front door, and Trayden made sure he secured it with the key that Hayden gave to him, asking if he wouldn't mind locking up. The group stayed out in the driveway as Hayden opened the garage door where his car sat.

Hayden pulled the cover off once more, folding it up and setting the object in the trunk. Hayden opened the hood and reconnected the battery, shut the hood and then slid himself into the driver's seat slowly, taking a moment to breathe and run his hands over the black steering wheel.

"Think he's okay?" Mindy wondered.

"Probably not. This is likely the longest he's spent in this house since last when everything happened, but I bet he missed his car too; it was a gift to him from his parents on his 16th birthday," Trayden mentioned softly. Hayden finally leaned forward a bit, inserting the key to the ignition as the car started to ding repeatedly. Hayden took a deep breath as he turned it; the vehicle instantly powered on with a roar almost. After the initial startup, the car gave a low purr.

"Atta boy…" Hayden smiled a little. Hayden shifted the car to reverse, and backed out of the driveway slowly; he did a three-point turnaround to get the car facing the street. After, Hayden left the car running to get out, get inside and shut the garage door. Hayden also pulled the lever to cut power to the house before exiting through the side door and locking it back up.

"Gods, that car sounds good…" Bryan stated.

Hayden got back in his car, bucking his seat belt and then pressing a button to flip the top back. "Should see how it feels," he mentioned while getting his sunglasses from the center console, and slipping them on. "Load up, let's get back," he added. Not being able to argue or want to waste time; the group loaded into the cars they came in. Hayden shifted the car to drive as looked back at the house a moment. "I'll be back soon…" he whispered as he wiped a single tear that slipped. It was hard to enter and leave the house all the times he'd come since that horrid day.

Hayden knew he had to be here to clear it out and prepare it for selling, but he would wait one more year when he could properly pack it up and take what he wanted to Gabriel's when the man found an apartment or house of his own. Hayden sighed as he let off the break and moved to the gas to get out of the driveway. Hayden motioned for the others to follow him and they did so. Now, they were on their way back to Berk for the talent show.


	27. Chapter 27

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXVII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 6/1/2018; 7:00 pm]  
[Berk High School]

Technically, the friends weren't performing until about 7:20 pm, but all acts for the talent show had to check in at 6 pm. Hayden dropped his car off at the Jorgenson Home; then he loaded up with Syrus, Alicia, and the Thorston twins in Syrus's car headed for Berk High to meet with the rest who decided to go ahead and check in. Right away, Hayden was able to see the families of his friends all sitting together for the show. Devon, Miya, and Evan were with the families too. The friends were ready; they were going on in twenty minutes.

"I'm so ready for this," Tyler grinned. The others were all excited and talked about how great this would be, and how much work went into preparing. Hayden was relaxing against the wall, listening to other acts. The way everyone was lined up to perform was by every five acts, and after three would do their acts; another three would come in to make sure there were no pauses in the procession to get through everyone.

"We all are thanks to Hayden's last day practice," Bryan smiled.

"Yeah, seriously…Thanks, Hayden," Hailey stated.

"No problem," Hayden nodded, peering out to watch the next act. As soon as the music started, though; Hayden' stood straight. "That's our song…"

"What?" Trayden asked.

"Listen…" Hayden instructed as they were quiet and heard it; their eyes widened.

"Shit…What are we supposed to do? We stand less of a chance to win if we do a repeat song," Alyssa looked at the group of friends.

"We didn't prepare a backup either," Katie frowned.

"Do we back out?" Ford wondered.

"Seems like a waste after all this…" Rylee sighed.

"What else can we do? We can't perform the same song, and we don't have anything else," Mindy muttered.

"And we can't learn anything in the next 15 minutes…" Alicia looked down.

"Says you," Hayden rolled his eyes as they looked at him quickly. "You said you knew how to play some songs already?"

"Very few," Syrus shrugged.

"And the girls are past their stage fright?" Hayden inquired.

"Yeah," the girls nodded.

"Are any of the songs that have played ones you know?" Hayden continued.

"All but one, and the girls can't sing it," Tyler said.

"What is it?" Hayden pushed.

"We only learned it as an attempt for the girls to try singing during the Freshman Year talent show, but none of them could make the notes. The song is My Heart Will Go On," Trayden informed. "You can hit those notes though," he added.

"I could, but I'd have to strain it and risk losing my voice again or worse…" Hayden reminded.

"That's right…We don't want to risk that," Ford nodded.

"We got nothing; let's just back out," Bryan said as the others were discouraged and agreeing. Hayden closed his eyes a moment.

"You guys and girls are up next," the stage manager informed.

"We 're-," Alyssa started.

"We're changing songs, so just have your audio person sit back for our performance," Hayden informed.

"You got it," the man nodded; then walked away.

"What are you doing?! We're not prepared for anything other than a song that risks your voice," Hailey demanded.

"Can you follow a lead?" Hayden asked. The group stared at him. "Can you follow a lead, yes or no?"

"Yes…" they replied.

"Then we're fine. Just follow my lead and join in where you think you fit," Hayden informed. The friends weren't sure about it, but Hayden seemed confident that they'd be alright. "Trust me," he said.

"Alright," they said nervously but nodded.

"You'll catch on. I wouldn't pick something I wasn't sure you knew," Hayden assured.

"You're on," the stage manager informed.

"Head out, all of you," Hayden motioned with his head; the friends nodded, heading out as Hayden went and set up the music. There was no way they didn't know this song and would catch on; it would be perfect.

 **. . .**

[8:00 pm]

The song Hayden picked for them to follow along with was none other than Eye To Eye by Tevin Campbell from A Goofy Movie. Of course, as Hayden told them; he didn't pick something they wouldn't know. The music started, and Hayden was first to sing. Trayden picked it up right away and joined Hayden. By the chorus, the rest had done the same, but before singing; they had been dancing along. It was a spectacular performance, and afterward; the friends made it backstage to tell Hayden it was brilliant. Everyone else picked comedy acts, actual weird but cool talents, singing, dancing. All the music from others was from the newer generation. Hayden picked something from 1995, and they rocked it.

7:45 pm is where the acts stopped, and judges got together to select the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place winners. Now, it was 8 pm, and it was time to announce the winners. Amy was on stage, announcing the 3rd and 2nd place acts. This was the moment of truth; who won 1st place.

"And the winning, 1st place act of Berk High School's 2018 Talent Show is…" Amy paused with a big smile. "Dragon's Roar!" she called.

"Th-That's us!" Alicia said in shock. All of them were surprised but overly excited; they won 1st place!

"Oh, my Gods! We won!" Hailey, Rylee, Mindy, Alyssa, and Alicia cheered together as the males; Ford, Syrus, Bryan, Tyler, and Trayden high-fiving and smiling.

"We did it!" Trayden quickly hugged Hayden. "Your last minute idea did this!" he said excitedly.

"I just picked something nobody would think of, and I knew you'd all know," Hayden shrugged.

"But you still did it when we were ready to back out! You deserve to go up there and get the prize," Ford informed.

"I might have had the idea, but it took all of us to pull the performance off. I say we all go and reap the benefits of 1st place," Hayden stated as he got up. The group rose from their seats and moved to the stage.

"Congratulations," Amy handed over the 1st place ribbon to Hayden.

"Thanks," Hayden replied. The group of them stood together on stage, taking a bow. Hayden saw Gabriel with the video camera; he'd recorded just the act Hayden, and his friends did. For a brief moment; Hayden saw his parents in the same position, holding the camera with broad smiles on their faces, clapping and cheering for the win. The friends finally stepped down and filed out of the school, meeting their parents in the parking lot.

"Well done, all of you," Rachel clapped.

"Wasn't what we thought you were doing," Aria chuckled.

"Yeah, well…Someone else did our song, so we changed last minute. It was Hayden's idea," Trayden informed.

"Still pulling off those last minute fixes when someone did what you were gonna, huh?" Gabriel laughed a little as he gave Hayden a one-armed hug. "Your parents would be so proud of you, Hayden," that comment made Hayden a bit sad. "I know I am," Gabriel squeezed him tighter.

"Thanks…" Hayden replied. "Ready to head back to the city? You said you were staying with me this weekend, right?"

"Did I?" Hayden inquired. "I was already there…At my house…"

Gabriel blinked. "Hayden…Why were you there? I told you not to go there without me…" he sighed.

"I-I didn't go alone, Uncle Gabe…I had my friends with me. We went to the house to use the music room, for more practice for tonight. I-I brought my car to Berk too," Hayden explained.

"And…You were alright?" Gabriel asked.

"I wouldn't say alright; more like managed," Hayden shrugged.

"Hayden…We're, uh, doing a sleepover at my house tonight if you want to come?" Trayden offered.

"It's up to you, laddie. You can stay for the sleepover, or return to my apartment with me. I do have good news, though," Gabriel mentioned.

"What's that?" Hayden wondered.

"Found a place finally, and finalized everything today. Ready to move still? We'll go on the 16th, which is the Saturday after your Junior Year ends," Gabriel smiled. The others stopped now, a bit surprised and worried almost. Was Hayden going to move with Gabriel?

"Yeah, I'm ready. I told you I was when you offered it to me in April," Hayden nodded.

"Hayden? You're…Moving with Gabriel?" Felicia asked, shocked.

Hayden nodded. "Mmhm. It's…Not that I don't like living with you guys, b-but…Where I'm at currently in the basement doesn't…Allow me to get all the stuff that I want from my parents' house. I've only left most of it there because I don't have space for it…So Gabriel asked me if I wanted to live with him back in April…I said yes. Gabriel's been looking for a new place to live since, something big enough for both of us," he explained.

"I'll give you all the details later, kiddo. So, ya coming with me? Or off to the sleepover with yer friends?" Gabriel questioned.

Hayden looked at the friends; they were hoping he'd agree to come to the sleepover. Hayden figured he should give it another shot with everyone. "I'll…Come to the sleepover," he stated.

"Great!" Trayden smiled.

"We'll just run home to grab our clothes and stuff," Syrus remarked.

"See ya soon then," Trayden nodded.

"We'll meet for 9 pm," Bryan said as the others nodded, agreeing. Not long after, the friends broke off to get to their homes for clothes and personal items.

 **. . .**

[9:15 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

The last of the friends to arrive was Syrus, Hayden, and Alicia. Trayden met them outside and led them down the hall into his room, which sat above the entire garage; it was a massive space. Honestly, it reminded Hayden of the basement in Syrus and Alicia's house, only not a basement but main-floor space.

"Well, Devon and Miya are home since Miya isn't feeling well, but Devon dropped Hailey off about ten minutes ago. Evan said something came up with his father. So, aside from those three; everyone else is here," Trayden smiled.

"It's cool," Syrus replied.

"You know the drill, find your spot and set up," Trayden chuckled. "Hey, guys and girls; the last three have arrived," he announced to the rest of the friends.

"Hey, Sy, Alicia, and Hayden," Katie waved.

"Glad you could come," Mindy added.

Trayden moved next to Hayden. "If you would like to be closer to me for comfort and security reasons tonight; I left the spot next to me open for you," he informed. Hayden smiled a little.

"Thanks," Hayden replied quietly. Trayden moved a few things and let Hayden setup up sleeping bag and pillow beside Trayden's.

"Alright, now we can get this party started," Tyler laughed.

"What first?" Alyssa wondered.

"Well, a bit later to start than normal, but we could game," Trayden shrugged. "We just gotta keep it down after 11 pm," he reminded.

"No prob," Ford nodded.

"Before we game…I was kind'a wondering if Hayden would sing that song he told us about back in the city, the one he wrote?" Hailey hoped.

"That's up to him," Bryan said.

"I don't mind," Hayden stated softly.

"Well, all the gaming stuff is in the living room anyway, so let's move there," Trayden informed. The friends nodded and got up from their spots to get out of Trayden's room; then walked to the living room where Dustin, Rachel, Dex, Aria, Eliot, and Cole were relaxing.

"Came out to game?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, but first Hayden is gonna show us the song he wrote last year," Trayden smiled.

"Oh, you wrote a song, dear?" Rachel beamed. Hayden nodded to her.

"Can we listen?" Eliot asked.

"Sure," Hayden responded as Trayden handed him the AUX cord hooked to the stereo. "Thanks," he smiled a little.

"What's the song about?" Mindy asked.

"That's open to interpretation of the listeners," Hayden shrugged.

"What is it for you?" Trayden wondered. "Why'd you write it?"

"An attempt to stop bullying or empower those who are bullied not to listen. Archian Prep might be the best school academically on Barbarchi Isle, but it's filled with bullies…And some students killed themselves over it. I worked on this song all through Sophomore Year, and planned to perform it during the Junior Year talent show, but…You know…Life happened, so it's only ever been heard by my parents," Hayden stated softly. "It was…The last song I ever performed for them…My parents told me this song was powerful, and some of my music could change the world,"

"Some music can," Dustin nodded.

"Let's hear it," Trayden invited. Hayden tapped the song on his phone and set it off to the side as the music started.

" _You are not your makeup, not your clothes, an anonymous face that no one knows. You're not a skin color, a pretty face, the number of inches around your waist. There's so much that you've been through that nobody knows, so many things you never show…"_ Hayden began. _"You're more than labels, more than pain…And baby you're more than your mistakes. You've got something to say. Oh, woah!"_ the music picked up.

" _When will you realize; baby, you're worth it. You don't have to do anything to earn it. Baby, you're perfect. You deserve it. When will you see what I see? And realize you're worth it,"_ Hayden took a breath as the music calmed now.

" _You are not a burden, not a waste. You're not a copy, can't be replaced. You're not pain, not your past. Your scars will never hold you back. There's so much that you've been through that nobody knows. So many things you never show…You're more than labels, more than pain. And baby you're more than your mistakes. You've got something to say. Oh, woah!"_ Hayden continued.

" _When will you realize; baby, you're worth it. You don't have to do anything to earn it. Baby, you're perfect. You deserve it. When will you see what I see? And realize you're worth it,"_ Hayden took a deep breath in.

" _You're worth it; baby you're worth it. You're worth it; baby you're worth it._ _You're worth it; baby you're worth it._ _You're worth it; baby you're worth it._ _You're worth it; baby you're worth it._ _You're worth it; baby you're worth it._ _You're worth it; baby you're worth it._ _You're worth it!"_ Hayden sang though it was more of a singing chant. The music calmed.

" _You're more than labels, more than pain. And baby, you're more than your mistakes. You've got something to say…Oh, woah!"_ the music stopped, a short pause. _"When will you realize; baby, you're worth it. You don't have to do anything to earn it. Baby, you're perfect. You deserve it. When will you see what I see? And realize you're worth it,"_

" _You're worth it; baby you're worth it. You're worth it; baby you're worth it._ _You're worth it; baby you're worth it._ _You're worth it; baby you're worth it._ _You're worth it; baby you're worth it._ _You're worth it; baby you're worth it._ _You're worth it; baby you're worth it._ _You're worth it…"_ Hayden finished, this time, the song finishing. _ **(Song; You're Worth It by Cimorelli.)**_

"I'll say this; your parents were right, Hayden. That's…A powerful song, and should be shared with the schools, with the world even," Rachel said gently.

"Where did you ever come up with something like that?" Hailey asked.

"I-I knew what it felt like to get bullied endlessly," Hayden replied. "I knew what it felt like to be picked on for being short and skinny. People used to tell me I was a runt or had an eating disorder. I was teased for being gay, called names, pushed around…" he shrugged a little. "The nagging feeling of wondering if things would be better if I were dead,"

"You wouldn't be," Trayden stated firmly.

"I knew that, but others didn't. That's…Why I wrote the song so that maybe it would help someone else choose differently than suicide. Or let them believe something different than what bullies said," Hayden informed.

"I think you got the message across," Alyssa nodded with a smile.

"Now, how about we game a little?" Trayden suggested. Hayden went to sit on the couch, next to Trayden in the open spot. "We're not bothering you guys, right?" he asked his family.

"Not at all, son," Dustin responded.

"Hayden, you in?" Trayden inquired, offering Hayden the black GameCube controller. "We're playing Smash Brothers," he enticed.

"What? You want me to beat you again?" Hayden questioned.

"You got lucky!" Trayden complained.

"It was skill," Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, put your skill where your mouth is and show me then?" Trayden challenged.

"Um…?" Syrus asked.

"We played Smash Bros at the weekend sleepover, just Hayden and me…He kicked my butt," Trayden mumbled. "I demand a rematch,"

Hayden sighed. "Very well. If you lose, I'll expect you to admit I'm just better at Smash than you," he stated.

"And if you lose?" Rylee grinned.

"If I lose…" Hayden paused. "He can kiss me because I know how badly he wants to do it," Trayden blinked. The statement wasn't untrue, but would Hayden allow it? Or did Hayden use that as a way to find out more about liking Trayden back? Hayden did say he was trying to figure things out, so many seeing how he was to a physical action other than hugging would help out. Trayden wasn't sure, but he knew that he did not want to lose the match. "Three out of five sound fair?"

"More than," Trayden said while holding the silver controller.

"This should be interesting," Bryan sat back. The match started as Trayden took the first two victories without much of a problem. Hayden was sitting on the floor now, knees up and arms were relaxing over the caps while playing entirely calm. The next round was about to start as he suddenly shifted to be sitting cross-legged and up straight.

"Alright," Hayden cracked his neck. "I think I've let you have enough fun," he added as Trayden's eyes widened. When the next match began; Hayden destroyed Trayden in a minute flat. The next round, Hayden did a twelve combo attack that sent Trayden off stage and securing Hayden's second win. The fifth and final round determined who won; the boys were evenly going at one another, but Hayden still managed to sneak in and use three moves to boot Trayden off the platform and be declared the winner.

Hayden put the controller down slowly, leaning against the couch with his arms behind his head all casual like. "You let me win the first two rounds, didn't you?" Trayden muttered.

"It's no fun to beat you outright," Hayden chuckled a little. "Though, I suppose the match wasn't fair, to begin with…"

"How do you figure? I thought didn't play console games," Ford mentioned.

"I don't normally, but there are some I do. Smash Brothers happens to be one of them, and the reason the match isn't fair is that I've been playing this game competitively since I was about 9," Hayden informed.

"Competitively as in…?" Dex asked.

"Tournaments around the island," Hayden replied.

"Wait…" Tyler stated. "You played in tournaments?" Hayden nodded to him. "You…Wouldn't happen to be VikingKing, would you?"

"Pray tell why you think I'd be the number one Smash player on all of Barbarchi Isle?" Hayden questioned curiously and calmly.

"VikingKing's Smash career started in 2009; always winning the town tournaments, and killing it in finals which took place in Archian City. VikingKing always plays the same character as Yoshi, and known for his extensive combo sets," Ford informed.

"Don't see how you can think I'm him. VikingKing has blue-green eyes, and black hair," Hayden stated. "Plus, I heard VikingKing stopped coming to tournaments; he hasn't made an appearance since Summer of 2016,"

"Now…How can you know that if no one has ever seen VikingKing's face?" Syrus remarked. Hayden tensed a bit. "He always plays with sunglasses and his hood up," the man grinned. "Very few people have caught a glimpse of his face, and rumored his eye and hair color," he added.

"You just gave yourself away," Katie giggled.

"Dude, you're VikingKing, aren't you?" Bryan pushed.

Hayden sighed. "Okay, fine…Yes, I am, or…Was last year. The last tournament I played in was August 2016, right before Sophomore Year. I had been signed up for the 2017 tournaments, but…They started in July, and obviously…Things prevented me from going, not that I was really in the best state of mine to play and had lost my drive to among singing, drawing…All that stuff," he closed his eyes.

"Why didn't you ever show anyone?" Mindy asked.

"Didn't want all the attention, so I kept _VikingKing_ with a low profile. I wore blue contacts and a black wig...But always wore the black hoodie as extra coverage. Never did interviews, never gave personal information other than age and where I lived, but not a full address. Didn't post videos playing others than the ones that others put up. Smash was just a hobby for me, even competitions…It was just something to do," Hayden stated.

"You got some serious skill," Trayden complimented. "I know I'm honored to get to meet the best Smash Brothers player on Barbarchi Isle and had the pleasure of playing against him. Hell, I'm happy to lose to him. And don't worry…We'll keep your secret. You went to some big lengths to keep it hidden, so we won't blow that for you,"

"Thanks," Hayden nodded.

Trayden shook Hayden's hand for a good game. However, Trayden kissed the back of it lightly. "And as the loser…I admit that you're better at Smash than me," Trayden offered a bow. Hayden blushed a deep shade of red before grabbed the front of Trayden's shirt, pulling him closer and kissed his cheek, leaving Trayden blinking, blushing a bit, and confused.

"That was for good effort against me," Hayden said a little bashfully.

"I, uh, d-do all the people you beat get that type of _good game_ response?" Trayden decided to ask.

Hayden laughed a little, shaking his head. "No. No, that was just for you," he replied. Trayden smiled now, nodding. "So, shall we get back to things?" he asked.

"Right on," Trayden stated.


	28. Chapter 28

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXVIII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 6/1/2018; 11:00 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

Everyone had a good time sitting in the living room and gaming. Hayden sat out any other Smash Brothers matches because it was an unfair advantage that he was VikingKing, top Smash player for Barbarchi Isle. Or at least he was until someone moved up in his absence. However, Ford mentioned that one game against the new champ would likely put Hayden back in his throne. Hayden declined, though; he indicated that he only did it for fun. The tournaments were to have fun and kill time during the Summer. Aria, Eliot, and Cole were already in bed at 10 pm. But Dex was just sent at 11 pm. The rest of the friends, plus the Raseri parents were still up.

"Getting late, son. Best be heading off to your room now, and keep it down," Dustin informed.

"Yes, Dad," Trayden nodded as he got up with the others to get down the hall towards Trayden's room. After 15 minutes of people using the bathroom, and changing into their nightwear; the friends were piled comfortably into Trayden's bedroom. Of course, Hayden was the last one to use the restroom and change.

"So, shall we just watch a movie?" Mindy suggested.

"Works for me. We'll wait for Hayden to join us so he can get in on the pick," Trayden nodded. Hayden finally came in and sat down on his sleeping area.

"You good?" Syrus asked.

Hayden nodded as he leaned back against the wall with his left leg laid out on his sleeping pad and bag; the right leg was bent upward as Hayden closed his eyes. "What now?" Hayden asked.

"We're gonna watch a movie, but waiting for you to help pick," Alyssa informed.

"Cool. I'm not picky, so whatever you guys and girls," he yawned. "I'll probably knock out soon," he added. The others started talking about what to watch as Hayden sat back, closing his eyes and relaxing. Trayden, though, noticed something a little off. Hayden was rubbing his left leg a lot, and it looked like he was in a bit of pain. Trayden moved next to him now, offering a light smile.

"Hey, are you alright?" Trayden questioned.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Hayden nodded to him.

"You sure? I've…Been watching you rub your leg for about five minutes now. Is it bothering you? I can get some aspirin for you," Trayden offered.

"N-No, it's alright, Tray. Thank you, but it wouldn't work anyway. It's just a random thing that happens now and then," Hayden shrugged a little, a small smile on his lips.

"Tray, can we watch Major Payne?" Bryan inquired.

"Yeah, that's fine," Trayden replied with a nod. After that, he watched Hayden check his phone for messages.

 _ **Uncle Gabe, 11:10 pm  
Sry 4 l8 msg lad. R u still up? I'll call & give u details?**_

Hayden smiled a bit.

 _11:25 pm  
Still up, Uncle Gabe. You can call._

Not more than 5 minutes later, Hayden's phone started vibrating as he saw the caller ID as Gabriel. Hayden got up and slid the icon to answer as he headed for the door to the room. "Be right back," Hayden informed. "Go ahead and start without me," he added. "Hi, Uncle Gabe," he greeted the call. After that, they heard nothing else. Shrugging, the friends started the movie and relaxed. Fifteen minutes later, Hayden returned quietly and navigated his way towards his setup.

"Everything okay with Gabriel, cuz?" Alicia asked.

Hayden nodded. "Yeah, he was just telling me about the new place," he replied.

"So you're moving on the 16th?" Katie inquired.

"Mmhm," Hayden nodded again. "Gabriel already wrote me my note to miss the last week of school so that I can pack," he added. While reaching his space where he'd spend the night, Hayden tripped over someone's bag and fell forward hard.

"Hayden?!" Syrus said quickly, going over to help him. Trayden flipped on the light quickly as someone else paused the movie. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…Tripped is all," Hayden said quickly.

"Oh, my Gods!" Mindy screeched, pointing. "Wh-What happened to your leg?!" Everyone's eyes fell on it now, seeing that it was turned in a way that it clearly shouldn't be. Hayden's eyes widened quickly as he backed away from the others.

"We heard a crash, what happened?" Rachel rushed in and Dustin right behind her.

"Hayden tripped and messed up his leg," Rylee informed.

"Oh, my. I'll call an ambulance right away," Rachel panicked.

"No! No…It's fine, seriously…" Hayden mentioned as he lifted his pant leg, showing a prosthetic in place; Hayden reconnected it and fixed his pant leg. "S-See?"

"I-I don't understand?" Alyssa said, shocked much like the rest of the people in the room right now after what they witnessed. Hayden sighed heavily; he couldn't very well keep it a secret now.

"If I tell you, will you not tell anyone else?" Hayden questioned.

"Of course, you know that. We're your friends, Hayden," Ford replied.

"What…Happened?" Tyler wondered.

Hayden fixed his pant leg, sitting back against the wall with his knees up to his chest and arms locked around them; this was followed up by another sigh. "It was the only way to keep cancer from spreading farther…"

"You have cancer?" Trayden stared, surprised and maybe a little scared.

"Not anymore, but yeah; I did a couple of years ago," Hayden responded softly. "It was two months after I turned 16, around April and in my Freshman Year at Archian Preparatory. I messed up my ankle with a grade one sprain, but after the recovery time ended and the doctor said I was good to go; my ankle kept bothering me. Mom took me to the doctor, and they did an X-Ray and found an early stage bone cancer, Osteosarcoma,"

"There was no saving your leg?" Rachel frowned.

"After a full body scan and determining the cancer was only in my leg, for the time being, I was given my options for treatment. Chemo, I was warned, would be extremely toxic and no guarantee of it even working, or losing the leg. So instead of dealing with chemo, I just told them to take the leg…" Hayden explained. "Surgery was done in May after finals, took an hour and a half. I spent the first two weeks just recovering, and then started working to strengthen my leg for prosthetic use. Five weeks total after the surgery; I started working with a basic artificial limb. I spent the entire Summer mastering it and by the time Sophomore Year. I still walked with a limp until about a year later from the operation; I could walk, run, jump, everything I could before they removed my leg,"

"But you were rubbing your leg earlier, does it still hurt?" Trayden asked.

"Now and then, just phantom pains. Sometimes if I trip or step wrong; the prosthetic pinches the stump or rubs wrong and it hurts," Hayden replied. "I had to do Adjuvant Chemotherapy after surgery," Hayden stated softly.

"Is…This why we never see you in shorts?" Hailey inquired.

"I-I don't like people knowing…I got bullied a lot at Archian Prep for it," Hayden looked down now.

"Hayden…We're your friends; we'd never judge you," Ford reminded.

"I know that now…But I didn't know when I started at Berk High…Even knowing you wouldn't judge me, though; I guess I just liked the feeling of people not knowing that left leg is fake. No one can ask about how no one can judge…And aside from the Clinical Depression and what not; I'm normal to others…" Hayden informed quietly.

"There's nothing wrong with what happened, Hayden. I heard teen years are where Osteosarcoma can peak," Dustin mentioned. "And you chose the option that had the best results overall," he added.

"That's what my parents said too. I'm not so much ashamed of the choice I man, I don't want to get bullied again over it," Hayden said.

"Understandable," Rachel nodded.

"We won't tell anyone, Hayden. And if anyone does try to give you crap; we're with you to stop it," Syrus stated firmly.

"Right on to that," Tyler added, Bryan nodded.

"Trust your friends, Hayden. We're not going anywhere, and you will be safe from all types of harm with us around," Trayden assured. Hayden nodded to him. "Everything is alright,"

"What is Adjuvant Chemo?" Alyssa wondered.

"It started two weeks after surgery; its chemo that is given to prevent any cells that may be starting to spread before they form clinically apparent metastatic disease. It's a couple of days in the cancer unit consisting of several courses or cycle that are three weeks apart. So around eight weeks after surgery; I was done with them, but they were tough to deal with…" Hayden explained.

"I've heard stories. Chemo for sarcomas is highly toxic; loss of hair, severe vomiting, sensitivity to sunlight, very weakened immune system, risk of anemia and abnormal bruising and bleeding during treatment due to effects on the bone marrow, possible damage to the heart muscle..." Rachel frowned. "You poor boy," she went over and hugged him carefully.

"I got everything it could do…But my hair came back pretty quickly after it was over. I-I wore a wig through most of Sophomore Year…I want to say around my 17th birthday; it was back fully," Hayden replied after Rachel let go of him. "I get regular checkups and scans with my Oncologist for the next…Eight years," he added.

"Yes, that's to make sure that there's nothing else lurking about in your body that could reform somewhere else," Dustin said.

"Why so long?" Syrus asked.

"Most people aren't considered cured for ten years post operation. So…I had the surgery in May 2016. Did my three rounds of chemo, and then the regular check-ups have gone in different sections. For a year following the last round of chemo; I was seen every three months. After that, I moved to every six months until the point of five years post operation. I'm still in that particular section since I won't be five-year post-op until May 2021. Then after that…Once a year until May 2026," Hayden stated.

"And…What do they do during those appointments?" Hailey asked.

"Run tests to make sure nothing is going to put me into remissions I guess is the way to put it. I only missed one appointment, but it wasn't my fault; it was the foster care moves…All my appointment reminders and stuff went to my house, but after July 2017; I wasn't living there. The next appointment was supposed to be November 2017, and while I was with my aunt and uncle…They didn't finish going through all my medical stuff until after it passed. And hadn't even remembered until Gabriel asked me about it when I stayed with him during the appendicitis recovery," Hayden shrugged.

"But you're good? Nothing happened in the year?" Trayden inquired. Hayden shook his head.

"The prosthetic is acting up because it's not a finalized model. When…Sophomore Year started; I just wanted something that would get me through the school year. I was supposed to have an appointment in July to get a prosthetic fit and built for me, but everything happened, so never got around to it…This leg likely won't make it through the Summer this year," Hayden shifted his left leg a little.

"You should get the more permanent one built," Rachel offered.

"I plan to, Gabriel and I are looking into it for after the movie," Hayden nodded.

"So…You are moving with him?" Alicia said in a soft tone. Hayden nodded again to her.

"A-Are you guys going far?" Syrus inquired.

"Why are you acting as you'll never see me again if I move?" Hayden wondered.

"I guess we've gotten used to having you with us these past seven months," Trayden smiled a bit. "Kind'a don't want to lose you," he added. Hayden stared at him a moment, feeling his heart begin to race slightly.

It was still something Hayden was struggling with; his feelings for Trayden. Hayden knew for sure that there was something there for Tray, but there were still other things he needed to figure out and thus far; he hadn't been able to do that.

"So, are you gonna be in the city, another town?" Mindy questioned.

"Is it a house or apartment?" Katie smiled.

"Are you still going to Berk High?" Syrus pushed.

"Guys!" Trayden told them. "Back off. You can't expect him to answer if you keep asking questions," he rolled his eyes. "And he doesn't have to reply if he doesn't want to,"

"No, it's alright. I don't mind; I only hadn't said anything before now because I didn't know when, where, stuff like that…" Hayden informed. "It's a house. We won't be in the city. Still going to Berk High next year…And we're going to be right here in Berk," he added.

"Really?" Alicia beamed.

"You're gonna stay in Berk?!" the other asked.

"Uh…Yeah? Why wouldn't I?...This is where my family and friends are…" Hayden reminded.

"This is…Awesome!" Tyler high-fived Syrus.

"Where ya gonna be living?" Trayden inquired.

"Uh…I think Gabriel said the address was Chieftain Road…Number one," Hayden shrugged. Trayden blinked a few times. "What?"

"Hayden…That's the next street over from here," Dustin chuckled. "About a ten-minute walk, less by car,"

"Well…I had told Gabriel that my favorite place in Berk was Raven Point, so Uncle Gabe has been trying to find something in the area; we didn't care if it was a house or apartment," Hayden said.

"So, what are the details on it?" Alyssa smiled. Hayden yawned tiredly.

"Tell ya tomorrow, or another day…I'm beat…" Hayden replied. "You guys finish your movie…Once I'm out; I'm out for the night typically," he added while scooting down more and into his sleeping bag. Hayden laid his head on the pillow, yawning again, and eyes beginning to droop almost instantly. "Night…" he managed.

"Night, Hayden," the others said quietly. Dustin and Rachel ended up leaving the room as it was nearing 11:45 pm. The friends unpaused the movie, finally, and Trayden shut out the lights again. By 12:30 am, the film was over and everyone was set up in their spots for bed, setting their phones down and beginning to drift off. In the silence, though, Hayden began to shift around a lot but remained asleep.

However, by 1 am; whatever Hayden saw in his dreams became clear to anyone still awake that it was, in fact, a nightmare. Hayden was whimpering in his sleep, gripping at the pillow and still moving a lot.

"N-No…Stop…" Hayden whispered weakly and afraid. Trayden finally sat up and flipped on his nightstand lamp.

"He hasn't had a nightmare in a while…" Syrus pointed out, rolling over and propping himself up on his arms.

"Different environment…He knows his bed at our house, and he has his dogs and cat as a grounding type thing, meaning they are close enough that Hayden knows they are there and where he is even when asleep. Hayden's never slept over here before," Mindy stated.

"And before anyone says it, my birthday doesn't count. My mom had him sedated," Trayden mentioned before someone tried to use it.

"St-Stop…No…I-I don't want this!" Hayden pleaded now. "I d-don't wa-want t-to!" he cried.

"He doesn't have anything here that can act as a grounding comfort," Alicia said.

"Le-Leave me alone…" Hayden said, still afraid. "I-I don't love you. I d-don't…Y-You hurt me…Go away…Leave m-me al-alone…!" he begged. "No! Stop! No, please!?"

Trayden didn't like that because he knew who Hayden was talking about; Bradley Holgerson. The guy who said he'd wait for Hayden to figure out his feelings, and when Hayden finally did so; Brad said he didn't feel the same anymore. Bradley broke Hayden's heart, but this sounded like something that might have happened in foster care because Hayden stayed with Olivia and Bradley's family. Trayden knew that Olivia hurt Hayden physically and sexually…But did Brad do it too? Had Bradley used Hayden for sexual pleasure also, since they had a history together and perhaps Bradley didn't like being rejected by Hayden?

Despite his theories and worries about the situation; Trayden knew that Hayden needed comfort right now, and since Hayden didn't have his Godfather, dogs, and cat, then it was his job. Trayden pulled off his covers and got to Hayden's level.

"Hayden…Hey, it's alright," Trayden said softly. "Ssh…It's just a nightmare. You're not with him; you're with your friends…Don't be afraid…" Hayden's movements seemed to slow a bit, and the death grip he had on the pillow released slightly. "That's it…You're okay, safe and sound," he continued, lightly putting his hand on Hayden's shoulder. "Just me, your best buddy, Tray…Follow my voice, come back…That guy isn't here, and he can't hurt you anymore, I promise," Trayden assured.

Finally, Hayden's eyes opened slowly, panting a little; he was in a cold sweat and blinked fast to focus on things around him. The first thing he saw was Trayden's light smile. "Tr-Tray?"

"It's me, and everyone else too," Trayden nodded. "Are you okay?" Hayden was quiet, but he nodded. Trayden got him a water bottle from the mini fridge that was under the drawer part of the nightstand. It wasn't very big, but it held about four soda cans and two water bottles. Hayden took a few sips, trying to calm down, but he was still shaking pretty bad.

"D-Did I keep everyone up?" Hayden asked, feeling ashamed and sorry. Maybe he needed to stop doing these sleepovers; he didn't want to ruin everyone else's good time with his nightmares or flashbacks.

"No, no," Rylee smiled.

"We all had just laid down to go to bed, but saw you in a nightmare, so we wanted to help," Katie offered.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ford asked. Hayden shook his head quickly. "Might help-," Ford tried again, but Trayden shook his head. "But your call," Ford added instantly. Of course, the friends had to know Trayden knew something about the nightmare; he was able to accurately tell Hayden not to worry about the other guy, whoever _he_ was, and say that the man couldn't hurt him anymore. Trayden had to know what all that was about, but Hayden likely told Trayden in confidence, so they wouldn't harass.

"Feel alright to go back to sleep? I'll stay up with you if you want?" Trayden offered. "We can go in the living room?" he tried. Hayden shook his head again.

"C-Could you ma-maybe hold me again? Un-Until I fall asleep?" Hayden asked.

"Sure thing," Trayden nodded with a smile. Trayden laid on his side down on Hayden's sleeping bag with his left arm out and inviting Hayden to lay. Hayden scooted in slowly, lying against Trayden's chest. Trayden brought the left arm up to curl around and securely hold Hayden there. Trayden's right arm draped over Hayden's midsection as Hayden took a few deep breaths and began to relax there. By 1:30 am, Hayden was knocked out again.

"I don't know how you do it…" Bryan mentioned.

"Consider me another object that keeps Hayden grounded. This is what happened during the April sleepover; he had a nightmare and then just asked me to stay with him. It's comfort; I give off a safe and comforting aura that Hayden picks up on and clings to when he's scared, nervous, or upset. This helps him remained relaxed," Trayden said as he went to pull away, but like last time, Hayden gripped Trayden's shirt tightly.

"Stay…" Hayden mumbled tiredly, but as Trayden looked down; he could see that Hayden was still very much asleep.

"See?" Trayden chuckled some. "Whoever is closest, flip off the nightstand light, please?" This person ended up being Tyler. The lights went out, and darkness fell over the room, as did silence. Trayden stayed awake a little bit; he watched Hayden sleep. Just before Trayden settled himself to fall asleep as well; he lightly pressed a kiss to Hayden's forehead. Afterward, Trayden too, fell fast asleep holding Hayden in his arms.


	29. Chapter 29

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXIX

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 6/8/2018; 10:45 pm]  
[The Hooligan Hotel]

Junior Prom at last. It had been a fun night thus far; Hayden had the time of his life with Trayden and his other friends. The previous week had been easy going for the students of Berk High. Senior Prom was a good time according to Bryan and Alyssa who attended it on June 2nd. Final grades were in; the group of friends passed, which meant they could enjoy the Summer together and plan things around each other's work schedules. These ideas to hang out involved camping trips and their annual end of Summer party; this was held in August, right before the next school year began.

Saturday the 2nd of June, Hayden spent with Gabriel after leaving Trayden's house. Hayden and Gabriel decided to get an early start on their packing. Hayden packed up his room in the Jorgenson house and then took everything to Gabriel's in the back of his truck. Hayden had a few things at Gabriel's apartment too, so it made sense to pack it all together for an easier unpack at the new house. On Monday the 4th, Gabriel got Hayden's car insurance and registration taken care of for him. And Tuesday the 5th when all the information was set for Hayden's car; Hayden applied for a parking pass to use during Senior Year, which of course, he was approved for.

The rest of the week was simple since final grades were ready by Monday the 4th. However, actual final scores for some weren't until Thursday the 7th. This allowed for a makeup exam and any last-minute work to be turned in. Hayden and his friends didn't have to worry about this, so classes for them were sitting around and reading, sometimes a movie or end of the year celebration. Today, the 8th, Junior students who turned in a note on the 7th were able to leave at lunch to start getting ready for prom. And also, this was when students could turn in their letters to miss the final week of school. Hayden turned his into the office as soon as he arrived.

Now, instead of moving on the 16th, Hayden and Gabriel were going to make sure everything was set and move a week early; then maybe use the 16th to throw a house-warming party. The idea had been discussed, but not finalized or announced. But tonight, it was Junior Prom and so far; it had been a good time. Hayden and Trayden went together as agreed upon; Tray picked Hayden up at 4:30 pm, and they arrived to check in for 5 pm. The two instantly found their table, which was with their friends, thankfully. Everything else had been talking and dancing. Dinner was served at 6:30 pm; chicken, broccoli, and rice or the other choice was spaghetti and meatballs.

Dessert was a piece of cake and a scoop of ice cream; this was handed out around 8 pm. And then after that, it was more talking and dancing. Trayden and Hayden were both wearing tuxedos, but Trayden's had a green tie and dark gray vest over the white shirt; then, of course, black coat, pants, and shoes. Hayden didn't wear a tie or vest, just a white shirt, black jacket, pants, and shoes. The two males took part in slow and fast songs, even some of the group ones where everyone made the same moves. These dances were to Cupid Shuffle, Cha-Cha Slide, YMCA, and Cotton-Eyed Joe as just a few examples. The slow songs were all the ones people expected; love songs. The fast ones were the type that got everyone up, moving, dancing, pumped up.

And all through the night, water, punch, and little snacks were available for the prom attendees. But it had been a great night, something Hayden wouldn't soon forget and was glad that Trayden asked him to go despite the fact Hayden was still trying to figure things out with his feelings for Trayden.

"Alright, so…End of Summer party, we should probably plan this first," Bryan mentioned as everyone was sitting at the two tables right next to one another.

Everyone had a date for this; the usual couples who were already dating, and of course, Mindy and Syrus had come together as dates, but not in a relationship just as Trayden and Hayden did. Devon and Miya were present too, Miya was chaperoning, and Devon was her date. Evan was allowed to come since he was under 24 years of age, anyone over that wasn't allowed to attend even if they were the student's boyfriend or girlfriend.

"We always do it at the end of August, whatever the last weekend is before the first day of school," Mindy shrugged.

"That falls on…August 31st, September 2nd, and 3rd," Ford mentioned, checking his phone calendar. "Friday, Saturday, and Sunday," he added.

"Are we doing a sleepover or no?" Rylee wondered.

"Don't we always?" Trayden chimed in.

"True," Syrus nodded.

"Who's house?" Alyssa inquired.

"Well, this is one of the sleepovers that we do in tents, so has to be someone with a big backyard," Devon reminded. "That already puts mine and Miya's place out of the running since we're still in an apartment for now,"

"My parents are going away, so I'm out too," Evan shrugged.

"Not a big enough yard," Alyssa stated.

"My parents are going to some overnight thing," Mindy added in.

"That leaves us, Tray, or Syrus and Alicia's places," Bryan mentioned.

"What's this for again?" Hayden questioned.

"Every year since the end of Summer when we went into Freshman Year; we throw a big end of the Summer Celebration. It usually involves someone's backyard, a lot of food, drinks, music, and sleeping in tents as long as the weather is nice. Oh, and we have a campfire. Sometimes if we're all able to get our parents on board; we hold it at The Cove, which is-," Trayden started.

"A campground higher up in the mountains of Raven Point," Hayden nodded. "I know…I-I used to go camping with my parents…" he added softly. "That's why it's one of my favorite places in Berk…And why I told Gabriel I wanted to live where we're gonna be," he stated.

"Hey, you never did tell us about the new place other than it will be a ten-minute walk from Tray's," Katie smiled.

"It's a three-bedroom, one-level home on 1 Chieftain Road. Uh…Unfinished basement, but Gabriel and I are gonna likely renovate that at some point. Um…Two and a half bathrooms, open concept kitchen that shows the living room and dining room. That's…About it," Hayden informed. "Oh, huge yard for the dogs. So…I bet if I ask Gabriel…We could do this end of Summer party thing at our place," Hayden offered. "I-If everyone wanted…" he added quickly, not wanting to step on anyone's toes with the idea.

"That…Sounds great, if Gabriel doesn't mind, of course," Alicia smiled.

"I'm sure he wouldn't…" Hayden replied. "Just…Get me all the details of when it'll be; I'll ask him once we move in on Monday,"

"If you need any help, let us know. I don't work every day of the week," Devon said.

"Same," Evan nodded.

"And we could help on the weekends," Mindy informed.

"Thanks…But I think we got it. Everything is packed up; we gotta haul it from the city to Berk and start bringing it in. The first thing we're doing is the bedrooms, so we have a place to sleep if we don't get done in a day," Hayden mentioned. "We might do a house-warming party or whatever on the 16th or 17; hasn't been decided on yet," he added.

"Awesome, let us know," Rylee stated as Tyler and the others nodded.

"Alright all you prom-goers. We got two songs left before the announcement of Junior Prom King and Queen 2018. There will be one fast and one slow song. And as always, our winners will get their spotlight dance to close out the night," the DJ announced.

"Ugh, I'm beat…I don't think I have another dance in me," Alyssa muttered.

"Same…" Syrus agreed.

"I'll third that," Katie giggled. Hayden did get to meet Andrew, finally; he showed up as Katie's date, but that made sense since the two were dating and Andrew was of age to join the festivities. Andrew had a buzz-cut style brown hair for the military, and his eyes were a pale green.

"Fourth it," Bryan chuckled.

"My feet hurt…" Rylee leaned on Evan.

"I got a little more in me," Trayden smiled as he looked at Hayden. "How about you? Up for one or two?" he asked, offering his hand to Hayden.

Smiling a little, Hayden took Trayden's hand as Trayden pulled Hayden up to his feet. "Yeah, I guess I can do a bit more," Hayden informed gently. Trayden led Hayden out onto the floor with other couples. The first song was semi-fast and only lasted three or so minutes. The last song before King and Queen would be announced wasn't entirely slow, but a love song.

"They are so cute!" Alicia giggled.

"I bet they end up together over the Summer," Syrus nodded.

"I agree with, Sy," Tyler said. After another three minutes passed, the song was coming to an end as people began stopping and making their way back to their tables, or standing off to the side. Trayden and Hayden stayed to finish the dance off. Trayden's arms were around Hayden's waist as Hayden was laying his head on Trayden's shoulder, and his hands were holding Trayden's arms. The two were moving in a slow circle together, neither speaking a word.

As the music faded off, Hayden pulled his head of Trayden's chest and looked up at him, smiling some. The two walked back towards the table, standing in front of the others, but not quite sitting yet. "Thank you for asking me to come; I've had a fun time tonight, more than I thought I would actually. Dances were never my thing at Archian Prep. I used to do all I could to avoid them," Hayden mentioned lightly.

"Junior and Senior Prom are supposed to be part of the High School Rite of Passage or whatever. Some things you can't miss. Maybe you'll…Come to some of the events with me during Senior Year? I know they have Homecoming Dance, uh, Halloween, Spring Fling…And of course, Senior Prom…?" he asked.

"Never know," Hayden smiled. "Maybe," he shrugged.

"Well, I'll take that chance," Trayden responded as the two laughed a bit.

"Still…Thank you for asking me to come," Hayden said again.

"You're welcome, and I'm glad you decided to accept," Trayden chuckled a little. "It's been a great night," he added. Hayden hugged Trayden now, and Trayden returned it. The two went to separate, but there seemed to be others idea that clashed. Hayden went to kiss Trayden's cheek as thanks for a great night, but Trayden ended up turning his head to do the same to Hayden, and their lips met in a kiss.

"Oh, my Gods…" Alicia, Katie, Rylee, Hailey, and Mindy blinked in surprise. The kiss was nothing huge, and it was short. No sooner than the action started; it ended two seconds later. Trayden and Hayden stared at one another after the kiss ended. It wasn't anyone leading the other person; their lips had met, and they kissed each other.

"I, uh…S-Sorry…I-I was going for your cheek," Trayden informed instantly. Hayden didn't say anything, aside from the shock of what just happened; he almost felt scared and confused. The kiss made the little flicker in his heart explode, and his heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. Fear was taking over, Hayden backed away from Trayden, letting go of his hand. "Hayden?" Trayden asked.

Hayden shook his head, looking scared and nervous now. Without saying a word, Hayden turned and booked it to the door to get out of the room. "Hayden!" Syrus called, but over the loud music and talking; the yell was useless. "You scared him!" the elder Jorgenson sibling accused.

"We need to go after him," Miya said. "If it triggers a panic attack or flashback; he shouldn't be alone," the group quickly collected their things and rushed to trail Hayden's path. Sadly, Hayden was ahead of them and getting through the other people wasn't an easy task. Finally, after six minutes; they reached outside and saw Hayden looking panicked and scared near the parking lot.

"Hayden…?" Alicia tried.

"St-Stay away…" Hayden demanded; he was shaking and breathing hard.

"Hayden, please…I'm sorry; I-I didn't mean to," Trayden attempted now. Hayden never answered because Gabriel's truck pulled up and Hayden quickly got into the passenger's seat.

"Laddie? What's wrong?" Gabriel asked right away.

"Ju-Just dr-drive…I-I want to leave…Pl-Please…?" Hayden asked shakily as he fumbled through getting his seat belt buckled.

"Hayden! Wait!" Syrus reached for the truck, but Gabriel gave them an apologetic look before switching the gear to Drive and heading out and to the main road. "This is your fault! Why the hell did you kiss him?"

"It was a fucking accident, Syrus. I was going for his cheek…It just happened, I swear!" Trayden defended. "He turned his head at the same time I did; I was not intentionally trying to kiss him on the lips!" However, Trayden knew that it still happened and it must have frightened Hayden enough to make him leave the prom without warning. And now Trayden felt like he might have fucked up his chance with Hayden over what he did unintentionally.

"It was an accident, Sy. Our angle showed Hayden turning his head to kiss Trayden's cheek, likely as a thank you for such a good night. They both were going for the same action and ended up kissing," Alyssa informed.

"We all know, including Hayden, that you like him. And Hayden has said he's not sure on his feelings, right?" Hailey asked as Trayden nodded to her. "Then it stands to reason that perhaps the kiss might have made him realize that he does like you…And it scared him. Sometimes a kiss is all it takes to light the inner fire such as feelings for someone else…"

"Why would it scare him, though?" Ford chimed in.

"Probably because the last time Hayden felt something for someone; that guy hurt him by saying his feelings changed when Hayden finally figured out how he felt," Devon reminded.

"Don't you ever compare me to that asshole; I would never use or hurt Hayden like that!" Trayden glared.

"Easy, Tray…We're not saying you would, and it's clear now that you know way more than we do about whoever this guy is…" Rylee muttered.

"It's not about knowing more; Hayden told us the guy led him on," Trayden huffed. "But to save me the harassment…Yes, I do know who the guy," he added with a grumble.

"Who?" Alicia ordered.

Trayden closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Bradley Holgerson…Olivia's little brother…Hayden told me during the sleepover at Sy, and Alicia's place around 1 or 2 am. Hayden couldn't sleep, so I stayed up with him, and we talked for a little bit until he fell asleep after asking me to stay with him. And that is ALL I am telling you about the matter. I'm sure Hayden didn't want you to know yet, so you shush up and don't say a word…"

"We won't say anything…But shit. Olivia's little brother is the guy who rejected and abandoned Hayden last year?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah…" Trayden nodded.

"Regardless," Katie raised her eyes now, looking at Trayden sternly. "Hayden probably hasn't felt feelings for anyone else since that guy, Trayden. He could just be scared by what he feels for you, afraid to be hurt, hesitating on letting himself feel that way because of the past. No different than anything else since we've met him like Hayden have to see we want to be friends and help him, and we had to earn his trust…"

Trayden sighed; he knew she was right. Hayden was still figuring things out, and maybe the accidental kiss might have sparked something for Hayden to realize his feelings, but it also scared him due to the suddenness. Also, this shouldn't surprise Trayden at all because he and Hayden talked about it during their private sleepover at Gabriel's apartment.

"See you guys and girls, Monday," Trayden walked away from them, going to find his car and get inside it. Sitting in the driver's seat; Trayden debated his next move. Finally, he pulled out his phone and brought up the text messages with Hayden.

 _10:55 pm  
Hayden, I am so sorry about what happened. It was a complete accident. Please don't hate me?_

Trayden set his phone down once the message said and showed; _Delivered_. Trayden started his car and headed for Alpha Street to get home for the night.

 **. . .**

[11:15 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Residence]

Pulling into the driveway and parking, Trayden shut off the car and entered the house quietly. Trayden locked the door as he assumed he was the last one in for the night. "Son?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, it's me…" Trayden replied as he saw his parents in the smaller family room that was to the left of the stairs that led someone inside the home.

There were two staircases, one going up to the main level, and another set down; both could be accessed from the central entry door. Upon coming inside the door, you could go up or down. Going up showed the small family room to the left, the kitchen dead ahead, and the living room after that. Turning right, there was a hallway towards the bedrooms.

There were two on the left side of the hallway; these rooms were Eliot's and Cole's. On the right side, there was a bathroom, and then a smidgen farther down was Aria's bedroom. Following down the hall, Trayden's room was at the end and sat over the garage. But Dex's room was just to the right of Trayden's. Rachel and Dustin's room was between Dex's and Aria's down a smaller hallway to the right. This, of course, was the master suite. And there was a connecting bathroom that sat between the master bedroom and the second, larger living room.

There were two points of entry into this bathroom. One was through the master room, and the other was through the living room. If a guest used this room; they'd have to close bother doors before doing their business. The rest of the larger living room had a closet, and door leading to the porch and backyard.

"How was prom?" Rachel smiled broadly.

"It was great…" Trayden trailed off.

"But?" Dustin pushed, sensing that there was more to the sentence.

"After the last song before King and Queen announcements…Hayden and I sort turned our head at the same time towards one another…And kissed…" Trayden sighed. "He…Got scared and ran off. By the time we got outside to check on him, Gabriel had shown up, and Hayden left…"

"So the kiss was an accident, and Hayden got scared?" Rachel inquired as Trayden nodded.

"Yeah…It was me or him leading, just happened and ended like two or three seconds after. Hayden backed away and booked it through the mass crowd of people," Trayden mumbled. "I tried to apologize, but he didn't respond,"

"Sweetheart; I'm sure Hayden needs a little time to sort things out. Maybe he doesn't know what to make of the kiss or needs to figure out his feelings. Perhaps it was new to him, to be kissed by another male?" Rachel offered.

"Hayden is gay, Mom…It's not his first kiss; he's known he was gay since he was 15, and has no shame in it. He knows I like him, and he said he feels something for me but needs to figure it out more; something about needing to know for sure and deal with a few other personal feelings," Trayden informed.

"Well, there's your answer, son. Maybe the kiss just sparked him realizing his feelings for you, but it happened so suddenly that he got scared. And his past could be playing a role in things; perhaps hurt by someone he cared for?" Dustin added. "Just give Hayden a little time to sit with his emotions; I'm sure at some point, you two will end up talking about it, and then you can go from there,"

Trayden nodded. "I will, thanks. I'm gonna undress and get some sleep. Night, love you," he headed off to get to his room. Once inside; Trayden quickly changed into his pajama pants but didn't bother with a shirt. Flopping on his bed, Trayden plugged his phone in to charge but noticed a message from Hayden on the screen that came in about thirty minutes ago.

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 11:00 pm  
I know what happened was an accident; I was trying to kiss your cheek in thanks for the great night. I'm sorry I took off; I just got scared and confused. I'm still figuring things out, and you have no idea what it means to me that you're so patient. There's just a lot going on in my head right now with everything. But just so you don't have to worry about this affecting our friendship; it doesn't, and I don't hate you. Honestly, I don't think I ever could, Tray. I promise we'll talk soon, for now; I need some time to myself.**_

Trayden sighed out in relief seeing the message there and read it over a few times to make sure he got it all and understood. So Hayden didn't hate him, and they were still friends, but Hayden needed time to continue sorting things out. And Trayden understood that; he knew Hayden was about to move in with Gabriel, Junior Year was coming to an end, and sadly, the one-year anniversary of Hayden's parent's being murdered was in about two weeks. Hayden was dealing with a lot, so Trayden didn't mind Hayden asking for some time to himself.

 _11:30 pm  
You take all the time you need; I'm not going anywhere, and I'm always here if you need me. I had a great time tonight, seriously. Thank you for agreeing to come as my date :)_

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 11:32 pm  
Thank you for asking me to go as your date, and I had a great time too. And thank you for being so understanding. I'm gonna get some sleep. Night!**_

 _11:33 pm  
Same here. Night, sleep well._

Trayden watched the message go from Delivered to Read, but no reply. Trayden put his phone down on the nightstand, and then he got comfortable in his bed before letting himself drift to sleep by 11:45 pm, which was the last time on the clock he saw before sleep took him.


	30. Chapter 30

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXX

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Sunday, 6/24/2018; 3:30 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

Junior Year was officially over for the friends. After the final week of school ended, the last major event was for Bryan to graduate. And this happened on Saturday the 16th of June 2018. Bryan was officially done with High School now. The rest of the gang had one year left to go, and that would begin Monday, September 3rd, 2018. Trayden hadn't bothered Hayden at all since their few exchanged text messages on the 8th after Junior Prom ended because Trayden knew Hayden wanted to be left alone for now, and Tray was happy to back off and respect Hayden's wishes. Some of the friends were working now, others were enjoying their Summer, but if they all managed to get the same day or night off; they'd get together to hang out at someone's house. Such a time was now.

It had about two weeks since Junior Prom; Hayden didn't come to the last week of school, but that was due to him moving with Gabriel into the new house on Chieftain Drive. Hayden didn't message anyone or hang out through that week. Syrus and Alicia saw Hayden on the 11th, which was Monday night because Hayden came to get his car, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, and Toothless from them and do one last check to make sure he had everything. Other than that, Hayden hadn't been seen. Trayden took it upon himself to tell the friends on Tuesday the 12th that he and Hayden had messaged a little bit. And Hayden said that he didn't hate Trayden for what happened, but he did need time alone to process and work things out.

The friends were together now at Trayden's house. There would be a sleepover tonight, and into Monday morning; then the friends wouldn't likely head home during the late afternoon. Trayden was debating on texting Hayden, inviting him to join them. The last thing Trayden wanted was to leave Hayden out and make him think the group didn't care or weren't thinking about him even if Hayden said no to coming.

 _3:34 pm  
Hey :) If you're up for it; we're doing a sleepover at my house tonight. Would love for you to come, but cool if you don't want to. Just thought I'd let you know either way._

Trayden sent the message while everyone was relaxing around the living room and watching TV.

"Was that Hayden?" Syrus asked out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Trayden inquired.

"I said; was that Hayden, whoever you were messaging since all of us are here?" Syrus questioned again.

"No, it wasn't. I sent him a text, inviting him over if he was up for it. I know yesterday was probably hard for him to get through and maybe he could use some friends and comfort," Trayden mentioned.

"Why was yesterday hard?" Tyler wondered.

"Am I the only one who remembered that Hayden's parents were murdered on the 23rd of June a year ago?" Trayden stared. Suddenly, their eyes widened.

"Oh, shit…" Alicia said quickly. "I-I completely forgot," she bit her bottom lip.

"Well, I don't think he'll come to the sleepover, dear, but it was very nice of you to think of him and invite anyway," Rachel informed lightly. The group in the living room sat for another ten minutes before there was a knock at the door. Instantly, everyone looked at one another as Dustin got up to see who it was. For half a moment; the friends hoped it was Hayden, but that was crushed when Dustin clearly said the name; _Gabriel_ in the greeting.

"Hi, Dustin…May I come in?" Gabriel's voice was heard after Rachel paused the television.

"Sure, come right in," Dustin replied. Seconds later, Gabriel was seen entering the living room beside Dustin.

"I don't intend to stay long; just wanted to update you on things," Gabriel said. However, Trayden sensed sadness and concern in Gabriel's tone, which only made Trayden worry. "I came over because I got your message to Hayden, Tray" he added looking at Trayden now, holding up Hayden's phone.

"I know what yesterday was," Trayden responded.

Gabriel nodded. "Yes, and it wasn't a good day. In fact, that in itself is an understatement. Hayden was a mess, and he didn't handle it at all…"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"And why do you have Hayden's phone?" Syrus inquired.

"That's what I came by to tell you. Hayden's phone is with me because he didn't handle yesterday, and he's been admitted at 7:30 this morning," Gabriel admitted. Trayden felt his heart plummet into his stomach hearing that.

"He tried to hurt himself?" Dustin looked at Gabriel now.

"No, he tried to kill himself…" Gabriel confessed sadly as everyone gasped. "I had no choice but to admit him. I know he's 18, but I have power of attorney because of his clinical depression. It's been listed in his files that he's so depressed that he can't make his own choices when it comes to mental health…"

"That makes sense, but what happened. What did he do?" Dustin pushed lightly.

"It started on the 22nd, Hayden got upset and depressed knowing what the next day would be. On the 23rd…Forget it; there was nothing I could do to help. Hayden completely shut down, had severe fits of just crying on the floor of his bedroom. He was rocking back and forth, screaming, holding his head. No matter what I did, it wasn't helping at all. Shortly after the second pill was given, I stepped out to get Hayden a water bottle because he was sitting in a corner with his knees pulled up, still crying silently, and rocking…But he fell asleep there. This morning, though; I checked on him when I woke up at 5:45 am; he was still a mess, same as the day before. I only stepped out for five minutes to get his morning pill…" Gabriel closed his eyes.

"I went back in, and Hayden had slashed his wrists a few times on each arm, and he was trying to open a bottle of pills. I got them away, wrapped his wrists and tried to calm him down, but he just kept asking to die. I have my reservations that he had been cutting before I woke up, but there hadn't been time to ask with everything going on. I didn't know what else to do, and I was scared to leave him alone or that it would just get worse…So I called Archian Psychiatric at 6:15 am since they've worked with Hayden before; they sent a small team to get Hayden. The first thing they did was sedate him; do a little first aid for the wrists, and then took him out of the house and transported him by ambulance to Archian Psych..." Gabriel sighed.

"You did the right thing," Rachel offered.

"I don't want Hayden to think I've…Betrayed him by doing this. I did everything his psychiatrist suggested if Hayden gets like that, nothing worked, so I went with my last option…" Gabriel mumbled.

"I'm sure Hayden isn't going to hate you for what you did, Gabriel. It was the right thing to admit him if you felt like nothing was helping, and it would only get worse to keep him out of specialized treatment. I've had to admit patients from my office before, ones who wouldn't calm down or threatened to harm themselves or did so. I know it's not easy, but sometimes it's for the best. Sometimes there is only so much we can do to help before having to hand it over to another professional in the same field who could offer more," Rachel said.

"Doesn't change that Hayden told me once before that he didn't want to go back to the mental hospital again because he doesn't like being confined to the one small room and drugged up constantly…I told him he wouldn't have to go back…And this morning; I broke those words," Gabriel sat down on the couch.

"Gabriel, Archian Psychiatric Hospital is well known for its patient care, and they've worked with Hayden before, as you said. They'll take care of him; I'm sure things were just hard because it's been a year, and from what I understand…Hayden hasn't moved very forward in speaking with his counselor about what he's been through," Rachel reminded. "You did nothing wrong. Hayden might be a little upset that you sent him, but from what I understand; he does get the help he needs to stop feeling suicidal and return home. In your position; I would have done the same,"

"And this time last year when his parents were tragically lost to murder is when everything got bad for Hayden," Dustin added. "All the abusive foster homes, the other two attempts to take his own life…" he mentioned afterward.

"How long is he going to be there?" Alicia asked softly.

"The depends on how responsive Hayden is to treatment. At least according to the doctor I spoke with earlier today when I went to check in Hayden. I believe I was told that he had to be there for three days," Gabriel replied.

"That's a standard seventy-two-hour hold," Rachel said now. "He was involuntarily admitted for suicidal thoughts and an attempt to kill himself. They'll hold him there for three days from the time he arrived, and see how his mental state is at that point. And they may ask him if he feels he needs to stay longer. It's hard to say; it depends on how he responds to things. This is his third attempt in a year, and the last time he was there was…What? Two weeks?"

Gabriel nodded. "That's right. The first time Hayden went was there for five days after an attempted overdose; he went there on July 8th, 2017, and released July 13th. And the second incident was attempted hanging on October 6th, and he was there until the 20th before being transferred to the Jorgenson Family. Hayden told me that he only stayed so long because he didn't want to go with another foster family, or back to the Holgersons. Hayden told the doctor he wanted to stay for treatment, and that allowed him to stay longer. When the caseworker for Child Services went to visit Hayden and inform him that his aunt and uncle were located and could take him; Hayden said he was feeling better, enough to be released,"

"That makes a lot of sense," Trayden said now. "Hayden told me he tried to kill himself the second time to escape the Holgerson household and felt that death was the only way to make all the physical and sexual abuse from Olivia stop. Hayden was likely asked after three days how he felt if he was okay to return. In fear of returning to that house; he said no, and that made it a voluntary choice to stay in the mental hospital," he added

"Well, the seventy-two-hour hold is mandatory. Anything after that falls on Hayden's mental status. Such as still feeling suicidal, wanting to hurt himself…If he still feels that way after three days; they can ask if he wants to stay or I think they can make him stay up to another fourteen days if he starts displaying behavior that he'll try to hurt himself or commit suicide as soon as he's released," Dustin told Gabriel.

"But...There are minuscule loopholes to those first seventy-two hours. There are a few ways to be released early from it, but only if certain criteria are met. And I'm talking about these conditions are under extreme situations," Rachel informed.

"Sounds like something the doctor said…Not what you said, Rachel, but what Dustin did," Gabriel sighed. "They wouldn't let me see him today,"

"They can't keep you from seeing him; I can tell you that without a doubt," Rachel huffed.

"Well, they wouldn't let me past the front desk," Gabriel stated.

"They can't refuse visitation, only Hayden can do that," Rachel informed. "Did Hayden say it himself, or did they just tell you?"

"Person at the desk just said no visitors," Gabriel shrugged.

"Never made a phone call to Hayden's room to ask what he wanted?" Rachel pushed as Gabriel shook his head.

"Don't know the room number, the lady wouldn't give me that either," Gabriel said.

"Call the hospital and ask to speak with him. Put in on speaker; I want to see what they say," Rachel insisted.

Gabriel got out his phone and dialed the psychiatric hospital, placing the device on speaker.

" _Archian Psychiatric Hospital. How can I direct your call today?"_ came a woman's voice.

"Hi, yes…I'd like to speak with patient Hayden Haddock, please?" Gabriel asked.

" _When was he admitted, and may I ask who is calling?"_ the woman inquired.

"Admitted this morning, likely arrived at or around 7 am. And I'm Hayden's Godfather, Gabriel Forger," Gabriel said. There was a pause, and possibly keyboard clicking from the other side.

" _I'm sorry, but I can't transfer you to his room,"_ the woman informed.

"Why not?" Gabriel pushed.

" _I don't have a Hayden Haddock at this facility,"_ the woman stated.

"That's…Not right. I sent him there with paramedics this morning, and I was just there at 11 am to check on him; he was there when I came and was denied visitation," Gabriel said quickly.

" _I…Apologize, sir. I just came on shift at 3 pm. But…My records in the system for Hayden Haddock are his two visits in July 2017 for five days and again in October 2017 for fourteen days. I do see a call was placed here for Hayden to be picked up and brought to Archian Psychiatric Hospital, but Hayden appears to be in our Psychiatric Unit inside the Berkian General Hospital. I can give you the number if you like?"_ the woman offered.

"Yes, please?" Gabriel asked as Rachel reached for a pad and pen on the couch side table.

" _298-418-2012,"_ the woman said.

"Thank you," Gabriel said. "Um, why was he moved and me not informed?"

" _I'm afraid I don't have the answer to that, sir. There's nothing in Hayden's file for a reason,"_ the woman informed.

"Ah. Thank you again," Gabriel ended the call and sighed.

"Family is supposed to be informed of a transfer," Rachel said now.

"I intend to get to the bottom of it," Gabriel said while dialing the number to Berkian Psychiatric Unit, leaving it on speakerphone.

" _Berkian Psychiatric Unit; this is Deanna. How can I help you today?"_ the woman, Deanna, greeted gently.

"Hi, my name is Gabriel Forger; I'm the Godfather and legal guardian of Hayden Haddock. I was informed by Archian Psychiatric that Hayden was transferred to this location," Gabriel explained.

" _Yes, Hayden Haddock was brought here at 7:35 am,"_ Deanna replied.

"Why was he brought there when I ordered for him to be at the center he's been treated at two other times?" Gabriel inquired.

" _The doctor Hayden has worked with in the past moved to this location in January 2018. The doctor was contacted about Hayden being readmitted, and authorized the transfer to work with him again,"_ Deanna informed.

" _Alright, that makes sense. Can I speak with Hayden, please?"_ Gabriel asked.

" _One moment,"_ Deanna said in a soft voice. There was a small hold, but then the line connected again. _"Mr. Forger?"_ Deanna asked.

"I'm still here," Gabriel replied.

" _I'm sorry, but it doesn't appear he's answering the phone in his room. Perhaps try tomorrow?"_ Deanna suggested.

"I…Will do that, thank you. I…Don't suppose you can tell me how he's doing? I know it's only been a few hours since he was admitted, but…"Gabriel inquired.

" _Let me send you to his doctor,"_ Deanna stated. There was another hold.

" _This is Doctor Tiffany Dahl, how can I help you?"_ Tiffany answered.

"This is Gabriel Forger, Hayden Haddock's Godfather…I had him admitted this morning for cutting and having pills to try and overdose on during a severe breakdown…I'm just wondering how he's doing?" Gabriel asked.

" _Well, from arrival to now; it's been interesting. Hayden was woken from the light sedation at 8 am after being placed in his room. We haven't even done the usual intake evaluation, and Hayden's being extremely unresponsive. However, I can assume that it's due to this being a trying time of year; it's when everything happened. Unfortunately, Hayden seems to be staying in his room and sitting on the bed with his knees up or just laying down crying silently,"_ Tiffany informed gently.

"But has he stopped talking about wanting to die?..." Gabriel asked.

" _Hard to say right now, we haven't been able to talk much. I was actually about to call you to ask something,"_ Tiffany stated.

Gabriel arched a curious brow now. "Alright?...Go ahead?" he said nervously.

" _Who is Tray?"_ Tiffany asked.

"He's a close friend of Hayden's, why?" Gabriel questioned.

" _I've tried twice today to get Hayden to talk; once in the office, and again in his room, but all he does is curl up and say that he wants Tray. I had wondered if maybe it was another family member or some comfort item. I asked Hayden to tell me, but he repeats the same thing. How close are Tray and Hayden, out of curiosity?"_ Tiffany wondered.

"We're best friends," Trayden cut in.

" _Are you Tray?"_ Tiffany asked.

"Trayden Raseri, yes," Trayden replied.

" _Can you hold here for just a second?"_ Tiffany inquired.

"Sure," Trayden said. There was a click for being put on hold. A few moments later; the call picked up again.

" _Still here?"_ Tiffany inquired.

"Yeah," Gabriel responded.

" _Hayden, hey…"_ Tiffany said gently.

" _Wa-Want Tray…"_ Hayden's voice was heard. _"I-I ju-just wa-want Tr-Tray…"_

" _Alright…Ssh, easy now. I found Tray, Hayden…He's on the phone right now. Here…Take it,"_ Tiffany mentioned. There was a handoff as Gabriel handed his phone to Trayden.

" _T-Tray?"_ Hayden asked in a cracked, broken, and sad tone.

"I'm here, Hayden. I'm right here," Trayden replied.

" _I-I ne-need you,"_ Hayden sobbed a little; it broke Trayden's heart. " _C-Can y-you co-come he-here?"_

"Hey, hey, easy…Ssh. I need you to calm down, okay? Don't cry," Trayden said calmly, but it was clear he was worried for Hayden. Over the phone, Hayden coughed a few times, sniffling.

" _W-Will y-you c-come?"_ Hayden inquired.

" _Hayden, I'd like to go through the evaluation first, before you have visitors. I want to be able to help you, but I can't if you don't talk to me about how you're feeling,"_ Tiffany said now.

" _Wa-Want Trayden…I want Tr-Trayden here,"_ Hayden started to cry again.

" _Does having Trayden near help you stay calm?"_ Tiffany asked.

" _Yes…"_ Hayden responded to her.

" _If I let Trayden come to sit with you, will you do the evaluation?"_ Tiffany questioned now.

" _Yes…"_ Hayden said.

" _Trayden, do you think you can-,"_ Tiffany began;

"On my way now," Trayden interjected.

" _I'll let the front desk know you're coming, just show your license or ID, okay?"_ Tiffany mentioned.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Trayden replied.

" _Thank you,"_ Tiffany said lightly. _"For coming down to see him so he'll do what he needs to so we can help him,"_

"No disrespect or to be that guy…But I'm not doing this so you can have your evaluation with him. I promised Hayden that I was here for him anytime, anywhere, for anything. I'll be there soon," Trayden said as he got up, handing Gabriel back the phone.

"There was no reason to be that way, son…" Dustin sighed.

"Didn't need a reason; it was the truth. I am going because Hayden asked, not her," Trayden said. "I'll likely be back when this is over. Pretty sure visiting hours are only until 7 pm. I'll be back to finish the sleepover with you guys, don't worry,"

"Hey, it's cool. Hayden's willing to work with someone if you're there, so go. We'll be here waiting for you," Alicia urged. Trayden nodded as he got his phone, wallet, and keys from his room. Shortly after, he was out the door and in his car to get to Berkian General Hospital.


	31. Chapter 31

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXXI

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Sunday, 6/24/2018; 4:05 pm]  
[Berk; Hospital Psychiatric Unit]

Trayden reached Berkian General Hospital as fast as he was able without breaking the speed limit or making illegal moves on the road. That wouldn't go down very well with his father, Director or Law Enforcement for the entire island. After finding a parking space and shutting the car off; he locked and alarmed it while heading into the central entrance. Trayden went right to the desk and saw a woman sitting behind a computer screen.

"Hi, do you know what floor the Psychiatric Unit is on, please?" Trayden asked.

"Are you here for yourself or visiting a patient?" the woman inquired.

"Visiting," Trayden said.

"Follow this hallway down to the intersection; then take a right. Continue down until you hit the end where you can go right or left; take a left and you'll see a sign above you for what door is the Psychiatric Ward," the woman explained.

"Thank you," Trayden nodded as he quickly moved, following the directions. Reaching the location; he opened the door and walked in, heading for the desk.

"Can I help you?" the female with the nametag, Deanna, asked. Trayden assumed this was the woman who Gabriel spoke with before getting transferred to Tiffany.

"I'm here to see Hayden Haddock? Dr. Dahl said she would let you know I was coming; I'm Trayden Raseri," Trayden informed, grabbing his wallet and showing the receptionist his license.

"Yes, I have it right here," Disa smiled. "I'll call Dr. Dahl to bring you in," she lifted the phone from the cradle and dialed a three-digit sequence. "Dr. Dahl? I have Trayden Raseri for Hayden Haddock out front," a pause before Deanna set the phone down and smiled. "She's coming now," Trayden nodded, remaining standing. Five minutes later, a woman with thick, curly blonde hair and green eyes emerged from a door on the left side of the desk.

"Trayden Raseri?" the woman, Tiffany, asked.

"That's me," Trayden replied.

"I'm Tiffany Dahl, it's a pleasure to meet you," Tiffany offered her hand as Trayden shook it. "While we walk to Hayden's room; I thought we could talk a bit. Forgive my curiosity, but it seems you are very close to Hayden and know quite a bit about things," she said while scanning her badge to let them into where the central part of the Psych Ward was.

"Hayden and I only met back in October when he started at Berk High School. I think that was…Three weeks after his release from here," Trayden stated. "Hayden didn't open up at all for a few months; it wasn't until January that I started semi-breaking through,"

"Did something occur for this to happen, and don't worry about telling me things that Hayden has asked you not to reveal if he has that is. Anything you tell me will stay between us; I want to get a better understanding of how you managed to get him to open up a bit,"

Trayden sighed as he began to explain what little Hayden had told him since the Olivia situation. Mentioning that he was the one to save Hayden from Olivia, and since then Hayden latches on and clings to the safety and comfort Trayden provided. Also, Trayden said that Hayden was the one who confirmed the clinging when he's scared, nervous, and upset. After a few moments of walking together, Trayden took a breath.

"And that's it," Trayden finished.

"I see; it makes sense why he wants you around while here. It seems he has a hard time opening up without the comfort you bring him," Tiffany nodded, understanding. "Well, he's just past this door. Perhaps, you and I can work together while he's here to start getting him the help he desperately needs to begin healing. I think it would help him to talk about everything, but even in past times that Hayden has been at Archian Psychiatric; he won't talk about it,"

"I offered not long ago to sit with him in his psychiatry appointments if it would help him stay semi-relaxed and be able to tell his psychiatrist what he's been through. Hayden said he'd think about it and let me know when school was out for the Summer," Trayden mentioned.

"Well, as I said, perhaps you can talk to him today and convince him to work with us. We're all shooting for the same goal here," Tiffany reminded.

"I'll always be willing to help Hayden, but I did promise that I'd never force him either…" Trayden stated.

"I understand," Tiffany motioned her hand for Trayden to enter the room. "Go on. The doors aren't locked, patients are free to leave their rooms, do activities, and what not," she smiled. Trayden didn't waste another moment; he turned the handle and walked in to see Hayden sitting on his bed. Hayden had his knees pulled up, arms locked around, and head down.

"Hayden?" Trayden said gently. Instantly, Hayden's head lifted as he laid his green, teary eyes on Trayden's form standing a little into the room.

"Tr-Tray?" Hayden asked.

"It's me; I'm here…As promised," Trayden nodded. Hayden released himself and scrambled off the bed, slipping a little and nearly falling. Trayden shifted in and caught him quickly. "Easy, easy…It's alright," he soothed. Hayden let the tears fall freely as he buried his face in Trayden's chest, gripping his shirt tightly. Trayden wrapped his arms around Hayden's shaking, distraught form. "Ssh…Ssh, it's okay…Everything is okay…I'm here now," he comforted.

"I'll give you two a few minutes," Tiffany said, stepping out of the room and closing the door. Hayden stayed in Trayden's arms, sobbing.

"Ssh…" Trayden continued.

 **. . .**

[4:35 pm]

Hayden broke down against Trayden for twenty minutes. The entire time, Trayden just held him; feeling like it was all he could do and that Hayden likely needed to cry it out in the embrace of someone he felt comfort and security with. Hayden continued to cry silently, sniffling, and shaking a little, but Trayden pulled away to look down at Hayden gently.

"Alright…Ssh now; it's okay," Trayden said, using his thumbs to wipe away the wetness from Hayden's face. "Come, let's sit down for a few minutes," he offered. Hayden nodded and walked with Trayden leading him over to Hayden's bed; then the two sat down on the edge as Hayden stayed in Trayden's arms.

"Ho-How did you know I-I was h-here?" Hayden asked.

"To be honest, Gabriel came over to the house and told us," Trayden admitted.

"U-Us?" Hayden inquired.

"Everyone was over my house for one of the sleepovers…I knew that yesterday had to be hard for you, so I texted you to invite you over to join us, and maybe have some friendly faces and comfort. Perhaps even a little fun. But Gabriel came over and told us what happened after he got my text to you," Trayden confessed, not wanting to lie. "Nobody is upset or going to judge you, Hayden; we're all just worried for you,"

"I-I kn-know…" Hayden nodded. "I-I thought I could handle it…I'd been preparing for it since June started…But the closer it got; I just started losing control…A-And I couldn't stop myself…" he began to get worked up again.

"Ssh, ssh…It's okay," Trayden hugged him tighter. A few more tears slipped from Hayden's eyes, and then there was a knock as Trayden looked to the door to see it open and reveal Tiffany there.

"Are we feeling a bit better than before, Hayden?" Tiffany asked as Hayden managed a nod, and wiping his eyes again. "It's alright to want and need someone with you to talk about the hard things," she added. "Visitation and calls are very much advised; we don't want our patients feeling alone and unsupported while they take on these challenging times in life. There's nothing to be ashamed of Hayden; you hit a low point is all," she offered next.

"I've hit three now…" Hayden muttered.

"Hayden, everyone hits low points in their lives. What puts you apart is if you rise above and keep going, and you've continued to do this since last July when you first came to me at Archian Psychiatric," Tiffany informed.

"Hayden, I was told by my father that the night your parents died; you might have been killed as well. Now…I'm no psychiatrist like my mom…But I'm pretty sure that means you're supposed to be here. Yes, what happened to your parents was awful, it was tragic, sad, and very unfair…But you were spared by whatever force there that night; you lived," Trayden stated.

"Because I was hiding…I was…scared, upset, confused…And…Traumatized by the events. And it…Never stopped after that," Hayden sighed.

"But what made you hide, Hayden? If you stopped caring about life and had wanted to die…You would have left yourself wide open to let the people who broke in do it. So what made you hide despite everything you witnessed?" Trayden asked, putting his hand up to stop Tiffany from jumping in at what Trayden said.

"I-I don't know…I just…Did it. It was a weird feeling I got, to hide, and keep myself safe. Dad always told Mom and me to hide in case of break-ins, keep ourselves safe until help came. I-I guess maybe that came forward…" Hayden replied.

"But that's just it, Hayden. You saved and protected yourself as much as you've been able to since that unfortunate night. You did all that because what your dad taught you came up, and you relied on his words to protect you, keep you safe. And no, nothing you've been through since then has been good or easy. And three times now; you thought your only escape was to end your life. But…Did you die?" Trayden asked.

"No…I hid the night my parents were murdered. The first family I stayed with called 911. And Olivia's parents cut me down from hanging myself, then took me to the hospital…And this time…Gabriel stopped me. I didn't die because I was stopped…" Hayden sighed.

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe it's because nobody wants you gone?" Trayden stated, shocking Hayden a little. "The first family you stayed with; they were nice right?" Hayden nodded. "But you tried to overdose and were saved because they didn't want you to die. Olivia's parents, despite how their daughter treated you, saw you trying to hang yourself, and saved you because they didn't want you dead. And Gabriel…Hayden, he's your Godfather; he loves you. And he's told you before that he's already lost your parents, do you think he wants to lose you?"

Hayden shook his head, tears forming again. "No…" he sniffled.

"Do you think your aunt, uncle, and two cousins want to lose you?" Trayden asked. Hayden shook his head. "How about your friends? How about me? Do you think I want to lose you. Hayden…I may have known the others for as long as I have, but you seriously are my best friend. I'd be devastated to lose you after we've only just become the best of friends last October…My point is, that if you were meant to die, Hayden…You would be dead. Think about it…Five attempts on your life, one by others, and three now, by yourself…And you're still here, still alive…Some force of nature, or hell…Your parents perhaps, are looking out for you, wanting you to live. So live Hayden…Live your life, keep fighting for it like everyone else has been. You can't give up when you're down; it just means that there's nowhere left to fall and the only thing left to do is to get up and climb out,"

Hayden let the tears fall again as he threw himself into Trayden's arms, crying again. Hayden held onto Trayden tightly as Trayden just kept his arms locked in place. "Y-You're right…I-I'm sorry…" he sobbed.

"Ssh…I know. I know, sometimes we all need a firm kick in the ass to see things differently. It's alright…I've got you, and you know I'll always be around to help, Hayden. So will our friends, your family…You don't have to be scared to be alone; we won't let you be, and we won't let you fall. But you have to fight too. These things always do better when you work together," Trayden mentioned.

"I-I know…" Hayden sniffled.

"Tell me…Do you want to die, Hayden?" Trayden inquired.

"N-No…I-I just want the pain to stop…I-I don't want to feel this way anymore," Hayden admitted.

"And we can fix that, Hayden. But taking your life won't do it, alright? I don't want you to ever think that again. Remember this; there is always another way out. Staying in the dark forever, or in this case, death; is not it. You need to find the light, and never lose it. Find the thing that is keeping you here, and don't let go. If you start feeling this way; I want you to tell someone. I don't care who it is, but tell someone and let them in to help. If you feel this way, ask for help to make it stop. Alright? Promise me?" Trayden looked at him.

"I-I pr-promise," Hayden replied.

"Don't be afraid to ask for help when you need it, okay? There is no shame in getting help, and nothing wrong with asking for it either," Trayden informed. "You can always come to me, and you know that. I will listen, I will hold you, I will even sing for you. Whatever it takes to help you feel better, I will do it, tell me. I promise that I am here for you, to help you through this. Do you want help, Hayden? Do you want to get past everything? Say the word, and I'll be by your side through everything,"

"I do…I want help," Hayden nodded his head once.

"And we'll get you that help," Trayden assured.

"C-Can I go home if I pro-promise to do my appointments with Dr. Anderson?" Hayden asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Well…Unfortunately, Hayden; you were admitted by your Godfather, and he does have power of attorney to do that without your permission if he believes you're a danger to yourself or someone else. And you know that means we keep you for a mandatory three days from when you arrived. Wednesday, if you feel you don't need to be here; we'll release you," Tiffany explained.

"Okay…" Hayden replied. "C-Can Tray stay with me until visiting hours are over?" he wondered next.

"Certainly. Why don't we go to my office to talk more? And Trayden can come too, help you stay calm, relaxed, secure while we do the evaluation and discuss a bit why you are here," Tiffany suggested. Hayden nodded to her as Trayden got up and helped Hayden do the same.

"Ca-Can I use the bathroom b-before we go?" Hayden inquired.

"Of course, Hayden…But you know the rules…" Tiffany reminded as he nodded his head. Trayden was confused but figured he'd find out whatever they were talking about. Hayden, Tiffany, and Trayden left the room and went to the bathroom that was a bit down the hallway from Hayden's room. "Am I staying?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, that's…Fine…" Hayden said, clearly showing that he didn't like it at all. Hayden entered the bathroom, and Tiffany shut the door a bit, but not all the way. Trayden noticed that this _position_ of the door was almost halfway open and you could still see Hayden standing in front of the toilet doing his business. It wasn't even a back view, you could see all of Hayden's left side, and the mirror showed from his shoulders and up on the right side, face, and chest.

Trayden didn't understand at all, but he'd likely ask his mom later. Being here now was just for Hayden's sake, so he wouldn't worry about whatever _rules_ there were. However, this was one that seemed kind'a messed up; no privacy when using the bathroom? What if Hayden was going number two? He'd been in almost full view of the doctor or anyone else walking by. After a minute, Hayden flushed and washed his hands before coming out. Trayden could tell Hayden was very embarrassed about the bathroom thing; the guy never let anyone see him, Hayden was always very conservative when it came to showers, bathroom, and changing clothes.

"Well, onward to my office?" Tiffany asked. Hayden nodded and Trayden just followed. Visiting hours ended at 8 pm, so Hayden and Trayden would get a little time together. Trayden was fine with this; he'd do anything to help Hayden, as promised.

 **. . .**

[7:20 pm]

From 5 pm when Trayden and Hayden entered Tiffany's office, and to 6 pm dinner time; Hayden talked about what landed him in such a depressed state. It was what Trayden expected, the one-year mark of his parents being murdered had a major effect of Hayden's mental status. Hayden explained how that unfortunate night went in some detail, but nothing too graphic. Hayden talked about how he was feeling a lot better, had his depression semi-controlled, made friends, and everything since staying with the Jorgenson Family. However, when the one-year anniversary of his parents' death began to creep up; Hayden started falling deeper and farther into depression, unable to stop it just as he couldn't a year ago when everything got worse after his folks were killed.

It was not easy to talk about, and Hayden broke down a few times during the session. It involved him crying out, shaking his head side to side, his body shaking violently. However, most of this was able to be controlled and stopped with help from Trayden being so close to make Hayden feel safe, comforted, and a reminder of where he was. Through the hour, somehow, Hayden managed to survive without hitting the lowest point of wanting to kill himself to escape how much pain he felt from the situation of losing his parents. Tiffany was able to talk to Hayden about what happened, and how he might be able to deal with things better, offering advice that could help him cope.

At 6 pm, Trayden left for a few moments to grab him and Hayden something to eat for supper. The two enjoyed their meal and hung out for a little bit until 7:15 pm when Hayden confessed he was exhausted from everything all day. Trayden and one of the other staff members walked Hayden back to his room after another embarrassing stop to the bathroom. Hayden laid down in bed, and Trayden crouched next to him.

"Try to get some sleep, alright?" Trayden told him as Hayden nodded tiredly.

"Wi-Will you come back to-tomorrow?" Hayden asked.

"Of course. Once everyone leaves from my house; I'll come back to hang out with you or sit through another session. The others might want to visit too, is that okay? Maybe at least Gabriel, Syrus, Alicia, your aunt, and uncle?" Trayden inquired.

"I-I don't wa-want the others to see m-me like this…D-Do you think they'll take offense to that?" Hayden questioned.

"It doesn't matter, Hayden. It's your choice who you visit and talk with. If you don't want them to see you here, I'll tell them when I get home. I'm sure after the last big incident we had with jealousy; they'll understand," Trayden assured.

"Un-Uncle Gabe and the Jorgenson's can visit…A-And you too," Hayden informed. Trayden nodded.

"No problem," Trayden smiled a bit. "And hey…I'm proud of you for talking to Dr. Dahl today and wanting to continue getting help to recover," he added as Hayden cracked a tiny smile on his lips. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Rest up, and if you need to talk…" Trayden wrote his cell number down on the pad, which sat on the nightstand next to the phone. "You call me,"

"Patients aren't allowed to use the phones after 9 pm," the nurse said firmly.

"I already spoke with Dr. Dahl about it, and Hayden has permission," Trayden retorted.

"We do not make special-," the woman began as Tiffany stepped into the room.

"We do if the call being made is to someone who helps the patient feel better just by voice alone. Trayden is part of Hayden's treatment plan. Therefore, permission has been granted that if Hayden wakes up at any hour of the day or night, and needs to talk to Trayden or his Godfather…He is allowed to do so," Tiffany informed sternly and then she left the room once more.

"Gabriel's number is on the pad too, though I assume you already know it by heart," Trayden looked at Hayden now, who nodded.

"One more hug before you go?" Hayden yawned. Trayden leaned over and hugged Hayden tightly. "Thanks. A-And I promise we'll still talk soon about-," he started.

Trayden shook his head. "Don't worry about it right now. There is time at a later date to discuss all that; you focus on you right now. I promise I'm not going anywhere, so we can talk after you're out, feeling better, and sure of whatever it is you've been figuring out on the matter," he said.

"Thanks, Trayden…You are…" Hayden yawned again, beginning to drift off to sleep. "the best," he managed to get out as his eyes closed and he was out. Trayden chuckled a little, lightly kissing Hayden's forehead and seeing the smile appear on his lips. Trayden stood up and exited the room, heading for the exit. Once outside, he unlocked his car, texted his father he was on his way and left Berkian General Hospital to get home more than happy about how things played out and hoping it would only help Hayden get better from here on out.


	32. Chapter 32

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXXII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Sunday, 6/24/2018; 7:45 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

The friends were sitting in the Raseri Family larger living room when Trayden returned home and walked into the house. The Raseri's and Gabriel were still there, and as soon as Trayden stepped into sight, all eyes were on him with curiosity and concern for Hayden.

"H-How is the lad?" Gabriel was first to speak up.

"Fast asleep right now," Trayden informed lightly.

"Is he doing better than when you left here earlier?" Syrus asked.

"I'd like to think so, but hard to say for certain; it wasn't an easy last couple of hours for him," Trayden grabbed a soda from the fridge and went to sit down on the couch with a sigh. "But at least I got him to talk to the doctor he's working with there about what was bothering him and why he freaked out to the point of needing to be admitted,"

"Re-Really? He…Talked about it?" Gabriel asked with hope in his eyes.

"Well…He wouldn't go without me there, but yes; he did. He…Talked the entire hour-long session with Dr. Dahl. Everything about his snapping was due to losing his parents last year, so that's all that was discussed today," Trayden admitted.

"So you know everything about that night when his parents were killed?" Dustin inquired as Trayden nodded. "How much is everything?"

"From start to when you and the police arrived," Trayden replied.

"I may need that from you later tonight, or tomorrow, son," Dustin stated.

"Why?" Trayden questioned.

"A year ago, Hayden refused to talk about what happened that night. We were trying to see if he could give us height, weight, appearance…Anything to help us find who murdered his parents. Hayden is the only one who might be able to help this case move forward a bit. Right now; it's hit a block without any new leads or information. Spencer Haddock was a good officer to the department; he was stellar, one of the best I ever had the pleasure of working with. And his family was perfect, not to say mine isn't or anything, but you know…All good people," Dustin stated.

"Understandable," Miya nodded.

"But I'd like to see justice done to the people who killed Spencer and his wife, and I'm sure Hayden would like that as well," Dustin explained. "So, would you mind telling me whatever Hayden told you? Unless you can get him to tell me himself?"

"I will…Ask Hayden first, Dad…It took me almost all of Junior Year to get Hayden to open up to me, and gain his trust. I don't want to break that by revealing things without his permission…" Trayden confessed. Hoping his father would understand. "Maybe I can convince him to tell you. After all, I did get him to agree to work with Dr. Dahl over the next three hours, and continue it outside of the Psych Ward with…I think his name is Dr. Anderson?"

"Yes, Harry Anderson is Hayden's outpatient psychiatrist," Gabriel nodded; then blinked. "Wait for just a second now…You got him to agree to talk in his sessions from now on?" he asked quickly as Trayden nodded to him to confirm. "How in the name of Thor did you manage?"

"I, uh…Asked nicely…" Trayden shrugged. "And promised I'd be with him when he went,"

"Be with Hayden when he's with his psychiatrist?" Alyssa inquired.

"That's right," Trayden said. "I…Offered it to Hayden during the sleepover we had at Gabriel's apartment in the city. I asked him since he felt comfort and security with me if he'd feel better about talking to Dr. Anderson if I sat with him during his sessions. Hayden, at first, said he'd think about it, but he agreed tonight before we had dinner to continue things with Harry Anderson on the stipulation that I go with him," he explained.

"I don't care how ya did it, Trayden…We've all be all be trying to get Hayden to talk since he started with us last October. Well, the beginning of November 2017. Hayden wouldn't budge at all, but you managed to make him agree to talk…" Syrus smiled.

"I haven't _made_ Hayden do anything that he didn't want to do," Trayden remarked, looking at the others, who were glancing at him a little surprised. "I asked Hayden if he genuinely wanted to end his life, and he said no; he wants the hurt to stop. And then I asked if he wanted help in getting better; he said yes. By the time we finished talking in his room with Dr. Dahl there, Hayden had said he felt good enough to come home today. Unfortunately…Three-day hold won't be removed, so he's stuck there, but wants to keep working on things,"

"You know you're not qualified to give any mental health advice, right, Trayden?" Rachel arched her brows.

"I know, Mom. I didn't give any advice about anything he was dealing with. I just heavily implied and suggested that he needed to talk to someone, preferably a professional to cope properly. Yeah, we'll word it that way," Trayden said. "All I did was breakthrough to him, make him understand that he's here for a reason and that he doesn't have to be afraid to ask for help, and doesn't need to resort to suicide to make the pain stop,"

Rachel sighed. "Trayden, that is giving mental health advice!"

"Well…I'm sorry, Mom, okay? He needed to hear it, and he wasn't listening to anyone else. Alright? In case you forgot earlier; he was asking for me. He wanted me to come because he needed me. I promised Hayden I would be there for him; anytime, anywhere, and anything. And if I'm nothing else, Mom; I'm true to my word," Trayden muttered a bit.

"You tell me _exactly_ what you said to him," Rachel demanded. Trayden sighed some and repeated almost word for word the conversation between himself and Hayden before they went to Tiffany's office. About ten minutes later; he stopped to take a breath.

"And that was it. We got up and went to Dr. Dahl's office for the next hour. I left to grab dinner for Hayden and me to eat there. Around 7:15 pm; Hayden was tired, so a nurse and I walked him to his room. Hayden laid down and went to sleep; then I came home," Trayden finished finally.

"You realize if any of that backfired and you accidentally upset him more to a point he tried to hurt himself again or worse; you'd be held responsible for assisted suicide?" Rachel informed sternly.

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't certain that the overall goal to make Hayden see things differently would be achieved," Trayden stated.

"Rachel…Trayden did the right thing," Gabriel said, surprising Rachel. "Hayden, unfortunately, and Gods rest his soul, is just like his old man. Boar-headed; he never listened either when he had his heart and mind set on something. Odin almighty when I think about how stubborn and senseless Spencer was back in the day…" Gabriel laughed a little. "Oh boy…It was like talking to a cement wall until you broke through. And sometimes, as much as it can hurt; the truth needs to be said,"

"Still…Don't push it, Trayden. You're a terrific friend to Hayden, but don't overstep that boundary into something you're not, which is a licensed professional," Rachel reminded.

"I won't, Mom," Trayden nodded.

"We should go visit him," Hailey suggested.

"No," Trayden shook his head.

"Your mom went over earlier that only Hayden makes-," Alyssa started.

"Hayden doesn't want you to see him there," Trayden responded, cutting Alyssa off. "He asked me to tell you before he fell asleep and I left," he added. "Gabriel, the Jorgenson's and me…But he doesn't want friends coming,"

"You're a friend…" Tyler muttered.

"I also have a crush on him that he's very well aware of and possibly likes me back. Not sure on that; he said we'd talk about it soon," Trayden shrugged. "Besides, I told you; I'm essentially Hayden's security blanket because of the Olivia situation that happened in January. If Hayden gets scared, nervous, and upset; he clings to me to hold onto the feeling of being safe. And I don't mind since it helps him trust, open up, calm down, and relax," he added casually.

"Still a little unfair…" Rylee mumbled.

Trayden sighed now. "Look…If you wanna get jealous, again; you might as well go home because I'm not gonna deal with it this time. But for the record on Hayden's reason; it's his wrists that he doesn't want to be seen, okay?" the friends looked at him now. "Hayden doesn't want you seeing him in a hospital gown and sweats with his wrists wrapped. He doesn't want you to see him in such a state that he's stuck in the hospital until Wednesday. He's kind'a mad at himself for cutting, and doesn't want you guys to see it,"

"And that's fine," Bryan said now, looking at the others. The last thing they wanted was to upset Trayden by getting jealous, and Hayden had a valid reason for not wanting anyone to see him other than family and Trayden. It was clear that Hayden probably liked Trayden back, and that's why Tray got special treatment over the rest of them.

"Yes! Yes, it's fine. We understand," Mindy nodded with a slight smile.

"We're glad he's okay," Aria chirped.

"I think we all are. And thank you, Trayden, for getting Hayden to agree to start working with his psychiatrist," Gabriel said calmly.

"No problem," Trayden nodded. "Oh, and Dr. Dahl gave Hayden special permission to use his room phone at any hour, day or night to call you or me if he needs someone to talk to him. I left our numbers on the pad next to the phone,"

"That's fine with me. You said he was sleeping right now, though, didn't you?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, he was exhausted," Trayden replied. "But I promised to stop by tomorrow and see him at some point. Probably for the next session with Dr. Dahl," he added.

"It was a long day; he deserves to rest and hopefully get a good night's sleep," Dustin mentioned.

"Oh, Mom…I did have one questions about Psych Wards…" Trayden looked at her now.

"And that would be?" Rachel asked.

"Since when are patients stripped of their privacy?" Trayden wondered.

"Going to need you to be more specific, son," Rachel said now.

"Before Hayden and I went to Dr. Dahl's office; he asked to use the bathroom and while he was allowed…The door had to be open. I'm talking like half open with someone standing outside of it. Mirrors to show face and upper half…There's no privacy, guess I'm wondering why. I didn't ask Hayden because he already looked uncomfortable and embarrassed as shit about it,"

Rachel tapped her chin a little. "Well, I know they have to observe high-risk patients because some have been able to pull off committing inpatient suicide by hanging. Sadly, it only takes the right position and right amount of pressure to cut off oxygen and die. High-risk patients are typically on a _check every fifteen minutes_ watch. But a shirt, blanket, towel…Anything like that can be used to choke yourself to death in such a timeframe," she stated.

"But…Hayden is in a shared room with the freedom to leave the area and go to other activities; he's not on total watch according to Dr. Dahl. She mentioned while we were walking to Hayden's room when I arrived that Hayden was choosing to stay confined to his room since his arrival that morning, but he had the freedom to go to the recreation areas and what not," Trayden said.

"Doesn't matter, son. Hayden was involuntarily admitted by Gabriel for trying to overdose and cutting his wrists; that makes him high-risk for suicide for at least twenty-four hours and see how he responds to treatment during his seventy-two-hour hold. I'm sure you noticed that no matter where you two were, there was always a staff member nearby," Rachel informed.

"That's the thing, Mom; there weren't any. When I arrived and walked down the hall with Dr. Dahl; there wasn't anyone near Hayden's room. The door had a big window to look in, and the door itself wasn't locked. Hayden could leave his room whenever he wanted. And when I showed up, and Hayden broke down against me for twenty minutes; nobody ever came by the room to check in either. Dr. Dahl did, but to ask if Hayden was ready to talk and that's when I spoke to Hayden about all that stuff I told you before," Trayden shrugged.

"Does seem a bit peculiar," Dustin looked at his wife.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Hayden said out right in front of the doctor that he didn't want to die, and wanted help?" Alicia offered.

"It's possible that the doctor could have made the decision then that Hayden wasn't high-risk and perhaps the checking in was pushed back to thirty minutes or longer. But to answer the original question; if the staff feels a patient is a risk to themselves during their time committed, they can and will have eyes on that person all the time. This includes the bathroom, as uncomfortable and embarrassing as it may be. I hate admitting it, but sometimes psychiatric hospitals are more of a nightmare than helpful," Rachel sighed.

"By that you mean they can make a patient worse?" Gabriel asked.

"Rare occasion, but yes. I've seen some go in, get released and instantly kill themselves because of whatever happened during their time admitted," Rachel closed her eyes. "No privacy, strict schedules…Like I said, rare, but it can occur,"

"You know…That doesn't make me feel any better about my choice to put him in there now…Hayden's been admitted three times now, and he told me before today that he didn't want to go back. Never said why other than being confined and drugged up; we didn't get that far in the discussion," Gabriel mumbled.

"He's alright, Gabriel. If anything happens, you'll be first to know. Now let's get this sleepover started," Trayden said.

 **. . .**

[10:30 pm]

It had been pretty quiet; everyone was watching a baseball game rooting for the team they wanted to win between the two sets. Gabriel was still over, enjoying the game as well. There had been snacking and talking. As the game finished with the Hooligans beating the Hunters; the friends were preparing to go to Trayden's room for the rest of the night. However, a phone was heard ringing. Everyone checked their device.

"It's mine," Gabriel said. "418-2012?" he asked; then his eyes widened. "The hospital!" he fumbled in answering the call. "Hello?" a pause. "Yes, this is him…" Trayden steadily got more concerned as he didn't know what was happening, but it didn't seem promising if the hospital was calling at this hour. "What?! How can something like this even happen! Where is my Godson?! I will hear no excuses!" he demanded. "I'll hold, but if I wait more than five minutes; I'm coming there in person with police. You can't deny me information or access when something like this happens!"

Gabriel tapped speakerphone after the hold started. "What happened?" Dustin asked. "I ask as the lead officer of the island, whom you just threatened to use against the hospital your Godson is in,"

"Hayden got attacked half an hour ago by another patient who escaped their room during a shift change," Gabriel growled almost.

"What?!" the others in the room yelled quickly.

"I don't know. I don't know anything other than Hayden got attacked and it turned into chaos. I don't know if he's alright; I don't know where he is…I don't know where he is because they said he was moved after the incident. Gods…I should never have put him in there…He's gonna hate me…I-I caused this…" Gabriel looked down hands on his face.

"Gabriel…This is one of those loopholes I mentioned earlier. Extreme situations where a patient is being mistreated by staff in a mental or physical sense. Also, where a patient is injured by another one during their stay on the hospital's watch. You can get Hayden out, tonight, by law because he was injured on their time after promising a safe and secure environment to recover in," Rachel said quickly.

"I want him out and home…" Gabriel said firmly.

"Demand it using the law I told you," Rachel nodded.

"I can back that law up as well, and will more than happy to accompany you to the hospital to see it followed," Dustin added. Suddenly, another phone rang as Trayden dug his out of his pocket and answered it right away.

"Hello?" Trayden said. "Hayden?!" a pause. "No, no; you didn't wake me up, and I wouldn't care anyway. I told you to call me anytime. I heard what happened. Gabriel's waiting to find out information and currently on hold," he said instantly. "Ssh…Ssh, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright? I promise, okay? I need you to take a few deep breaths…Alright, calm down a little…I can't understand you…"

"Speaker, now," Gabriel ordered quietly. Trayden nodded, tapping it. The sound that came through instantly was Hayden's hyperventilating type sobs.

" _I-I wa-want t-to g-get out. I-I do-don't w-want to b-be here!"_ Hayden cried.

"Ssh…Ssh. Easy, lad," Gabriel tried. "Where are you, kiddo? I'll come right now, okay? Where are you?" he asked.

" _E-Emer…Gency r-room…Waiting t-to be tr-trans…p-ported to A-Archian…Psychi…atric…"_ Hayden sobbed. _"I-I do-don't wa-want t-to go! Pl-Please? I-I'll be go-good! I-I'll do m-my se-sessions with D-Doc…tor Ander…son..! I-I wo-won't try to h-hurt o-or k-kill my-myself anymore. I w-want to come h-home! Pl-Please?!...Please d-don't make me go back!"_

Gods, it broke Trayden's heart to hear how upset Hayden was. Yes, Trayden had seen Hayden fall into his attacks, and cry, but never had he heard Hayden beg to be brought home.

" _Hey! You're not permitted to use the phone!"_ someone yelled in the background.

" _No, go away! L-Le..ave me al-alone!"_ Hayden demanded.

" _Hayden…Hayden, you need to calm down…Everything is okay,"_ came another voice. _"We're just going to move you to Archian Psychiatric, and continue treatment there. Everything is alright; you're okay and safe,"_

" _Y-You lie! I-I wasn't safe here! Don't t-touch m-me! I-I want to go ho-home!"_ Hayden practically screamed.

"That's it; I refuse to listen to this anymore," Gabriel hung up the call he had going on his phone, and stood up.

"I'll drive you," Dustin offered firmly.

" _No, stop! I-I don't want t-to be put t-to sleep! Go away! Leave me alone! I-I didn't d-do anything to de-deserve th-this!"_ Hayden yelled, clearly scared, shaken up and overly emotional. _"TRAY, HELP ME! Please! Please save me!"_ was the last thing Hayden managed to get out before his voice got farther away, still crying.

"I'm going too," Trayden looked at his father.

"Trayden, no. This has nothing-," Dustin started.

"It has _everything_ to do with me because Hayden just yelled for me to come to help him! And everyone in the room heard it. He fucking needs me!" Trayden glared.

" _There's nothing to worry about,"_ said a woman's voice now. _"Hayden is just a little worked up and emotional. I assure a safe transport to Archian Psychiatric,"_

"If you sedate that boy; I will sue the entire hospital," Gabriel warned. "You back away from him and he'll calm down a little. Stay back until I get there, and I'm coming to get him. Nobody does anything until I arrive," he added. "And Trayden is fine to come; Hayden did call for him. He can help keep Hayden calm while we deal with everything else…" he stated. Dustin nodded as he and Trayden headed for the car with Gabriel to head to the hospital to yell at someone and spring Hayden free.


	33. Chapter 33

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXXIII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Sunday, 6/24/2018; 10:45 pm]  
[Berkian General Hospital; Emergency Room]

Arriving at the hospital, Dustin parked the car as all three males hurried to unbuckle and get inside the emergency room waiting area. Gabriel rushed to the desk, panting.

"Where is Hayden Haddock?" Gabriel demanded.

"Gabriel…Easy, she's just an intake nurse…" Dustin offered once he saw how worried and terrified the poor young woman who couldn't have been older than 25 looked at Gabriel's order and franticness. "My apologies…" Dustin stepped forward with a light smile. "Could you please tell me where Hayden Haddock is? He was a patient in the Psychiatric Ward, admitted this morning at 7:30 am. Fifteen minutes ago, his Godfather here, Gabriel Forger, received a call that Hayden had been hurt by another patient and taken into the emergency room to be transported to Archian Psychiatric," he explained gently.

The nurse, a little calmer now, lifted the phone to call back into the emergency room. "Hi, this is Nerissa out front. Do you have a Hayden Haddock back there? He was a patient in Psychiatric, injured, and awaiting transport to the central facility?" she asked. "Thank you," the woman, Nerissa, replied afterward. "He's still back there, being guarded by an officer,"

"Why is he being guarded?" Dustin questioned.

"Precautionary to make sure the patient doesn't make a run for it, try to hurt himself, or something else," Nerissa informed. "Also, the doctor in charge ordered it because she was told on the phone that someone was coming to retrieve the patient who is on a seventy-two-hour hold. Come, I will take you back there," she walked around from the desk and scanned her badge to open the emergency room door, allowing them inside. Off to the left, there was a small room near the utility closet that an officer was standing in front of with the door cracked open slightly.

"Step aside," Gabriel said. "That's my Godson in there,"

"I can't do that, sir. I'm on orders to make sure no one enters as there was a threat someone was coming to take him when he's on a mandatory three-day hold," the officer informed. No sooner than he said it; a female doctor strolled over.

"Are you the one who was on the phone telling me not to sedate an unruly patient, and that you were coming to get him?" she instantly asked, her brows dipping in annoyance almost.

"I'm his Godfather and have power of attorney, Gabriel Forger. I'm here to take him home," Gabriel said sternly.

"He's on a-," the woman started.

"I don't care. My Godson was injured on the Psychiatric Ward's watch after being promised a safe environment to receive treatment in. I had him admitted this morning, and here we are, a little over twelve hours later with my Hayden hurt by another patient! You cannot keep me from seeing him, and you cannot stop me from leaving with him either," Gabriel glared.

"You need to go through the court system to remove him. Until then, he's on my time," the woman retorted.

"Don't even go there with me. I can remove him from care before the end of the hold if he's been hurt on the hospital's watch and your effectively making his condition worse," Gabriel argued.

"There is no such thing as taking a patient from their mandatory hold without the approval of a judge," the female scoffed.

"I can assure you that there is such a law and his Godfather is allowed to take him," Dusting stepped in. "Tray, go check on Hayden,"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Trayden moved to get into the room, but the cop blocked his way.

"No entry," the officer stated.

"If you do not leave, I will call the-," the woman started

Dustin got something from his pocket, flipping it down to reveal his ID and badge to the woman. "Dustin Raseri, Director or Barbarchi Isle Law Enforcement," he said now. "I am the head of police, and I'm on Gabriel Forger's side. Officer, step aside, please?"

"Yes, sir," the cop bowed his head and moved away from the door as Trayden quickly entered.

"Dad, they sedated him!" Trayden informed quickly.

"Of course; he was overly emotional and disturbing other patients," the doctor said.

"I specifically said not to sedate him, or I would sue. If you had backed off and left him alone; he would have calmed down," Gabriel snapped angrily. "I'd be overly emotional too if I was sent to a place to get help and was attacked by another patient on the doctor's watch! Wake him up,"

"I will do no such thing," the doctor remarked. "I gave him what all unruly patients get, and it will have him out for at least an hour. Enough to transport him to the city facility,"

"Listen, lady…I know the law, and I have the director of law enforcement with me to back it up. Hayden was injured on the psych hospital watch by another patient during a seventy-two-hour hold for attempted suicide and cutting where there should be eyes on all patients at all times, or at least every fifteen minutes. How a patient with violent tendencies and listed as psychotic slips free during a shift change when there are cameras in the room and hallways of that particular wing is beyond me. Now you release my Godson," Gabriel ordered.

"I will do no such-," the woman began.

"You will, or I will arrest you for not following the law that is in place to protect patients," Dustin warned. "You will be arrested, and likely lose your license. Hayden is well within his rights to leave because of what happened," he added. "So, make your choice, doctor. Release the boy to his Godfather, or I arrest you and still take Hayden with us,"

The doctor said nothing, she sighed and went to the center desk to get a few things. "And you will wake him as well," Gabriel stated. The doctor nodded to him, grabbing a few papers, clicking on the keyboard, and doing her work. "Thank you, Dustin…"

"I must uphold the law and see the rule enforced. No one should have to be subjected to carelessness, and more so…Hayden admitted to Trayden he didn't want to die. It's been a trying year for Hayden with many issues that only Hayden knows about because he doesn't want to talk to anyone. And yesterday was difficult marking the one-year of his parents' murders," Dustin said.

Gabriel nodded as he turned to enter the room, seeing Hayden's sedated, motionless figure on the bed. There were no monitors or IV's hooked up to him; Hayden just laid there, in a deep sleep. However, the damage from the attack was visible.

"Looks like he was choked, probably punched and slapped a few times too. A little cut on the forehead, maybe if he'd hit his head. I don't see anything else," Trayden informed.

"That's correct," the doctor came in now. "The other patient entered Hayden's room, tried to choke him out. Hayden fought back, getting the guy off, and they had a minor brawl on the floor, so there may be some bruising later on. Hayden hit his head on the bed, causing the cut on his forehead. Light scratches on his face as well" the woman prepared the needle to insert and wake Hayden up. "This won't wake him up right away; it will counter what he was sedated with…But I'd give it ten to fifteen minutes,"

"Will do," Trayden nodded as Gabriel signed Hayden's discharge. Afterward, the woman inserted the needle and pushed the plunger down slowly. "Is he good now?" Trayden wondered.

"Yes…" the woman nodded, stepping back. Trayden got his arms under the bed of Hayden's knees and his arms; then making sure Hayden's head was on his chest and not dangling freely.

"Let's go," Gabriel stated as the three of them walked out with Trayden carrying Hayden.

 **. . .**

[11:10 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

It was decided in the car that the best thing for Hayden would likely to wake up with Trayden present since Hayden's last plead for help was for Trayden to save him. Gabriel agreed with Dustin on the idea, so they returned to the Raseri Household. Hayden was still asleep, of course, and Trayden took it upon himself to carry Hayden out of the car and into his house. Everyone was still up, nervous, and worried as Trayden came in carrying Hayden in his arms. Gabriel and Dustin came in last, locking the house up.

"Why did you bring him here?" Miya wondered.

"Dustin's idea. The last thing Hayden did was yell for Trayden to help him, so we thought it would be best to let Hayden wake up and be able to see Tray," Gabriel said, sitting on the couch with a heavy sigh.

"And also, I assume that Hayden will likely break down once he's awake…And since Trayden is a source of comfort to Hayden, just seemed to fit that we come back here," Dustin added.

"How long until he wakes up?" Alicia wondered.

"The doctor in the ER said ten to fifteen minutes," Trayden informed as he set Hayden down on the long couch gently. "It's been about that, so soon,"

"I was a fool…I shouldn't have admitted him…" Gabriel looked down.

"You did what you thought was right," Rachel offered.

"No one could have anticipated a patient getting loose and attacking someone else at random. It's an unplanned, rare occasion, Gabriel…" Dustin added in.

"Yeah, but you heard him…Everyone did. Hayden was screaming, crying, yelling, _begging_ in desperation to not stay in the psychiatric hospital. I've never seen him do that…" Gabriel sighed.

"It's exactly what you said, Gabriel…" Trayden said now. "It was desperation to get out because of what happened. Hayden didn't want to be admitted in the first place, but he agreed without a fight due to the seventy-two-hour hold. Hayden knew if he cooperated; it would be over that much faster and with little to no problems. However, something happened again, outside of his control and he wants to be as far away from such a situation as possible,"

"Not following…" Syrus stated now.

"A year ago…Hayden lost his parents, and everything spiraled out of control. Out of _his_ control, okay? Lost his parents to murder, ended up in foster care, he tried to kill himself, ended up in the psych hospital, then on to abusive families, back in the psych ward…When did Hayden get any time to mourn? To feel safe? Nothing until he started living with your family and we got him to trust us, open up…But now…With the one-year anniversary, and trying to kill himself to stop the pain, back in the mental hospital…Being attacked there…" Trayden explained.

"Hayden feels like he's losing control of everything again…" Miya frowned. "So he was desperate to escape the repeat of history,"

"Exactly. It's not your fault, Gabriel…" Rachel tried to soothe the worried Godfather. Everyone looked at Hayden now; he was still asleep, and Trayden was next to him. "Hayden will understand you were only worried for his well-being,"

Moments later, Hayden began to groan and turn his head a little. "Everyone back off a bit…" Trayden said as the others moved away a little so Hayden wouldn't feel overwhelmed. Hayden slowly came too, his eyes fluttering open and blinking to focus on his surroundings. However, as he woke up fully; he got scared realizing he wasn't in the hospital anymore.

"Hey…Hey…Easy, Hayden…" Trayden said quickly in a calm tone. Hayden's eyes locked onto Trayden's figure next to him.

"Wh-Where am I?" Hayden said nervously, sitting up.

"At my house…Gabriel, my dad, and I came to get you, Remember? You called me and asked me to get you, so we did," Trayden said gently.

"Y-You came for me?" Hayden asked.

"Didn't you ask me to?" Trayden smiled a little. "I told you I'd always come when you need me, Hayden," Tears welled in Hayden's eyes, his bottom lip quivered a bit.

"I-I don't have to stay in the mental hospital?" Hayden inquired.

"No, lad…" Gabriel stepped forward as Hayden looked at him. "No, and I'm sorry I sent you…I just panicked and didn't want anything to happen to you. I never authorized you to go to Berkian Psychiatric Unit…They just put you there because Dr. Dahl had moved to that location and she's worked with you before at Archian Psychiatric Hospital…I'm so sorry, laddie…"

"B-But how di-did you get me out? I-I thought I had to be there for three days by law," Hayden questioned.

"There are a few loopholes in that; you getting attacked by another patient on their watch is one of them. There should have been a full team out to protect other patients from someone who escaped from twenty-four-hour watch because they can be very dangerous to themselves and others for having violent tendencies that they may be unable to control," Rachel informed.

"There should have been security and staff lining the hallways and prevent what happened tonight; it was handled poorly and not according to regulation. As you were attacked at random on their watch and because of their failure to execute the proper procedure for the situation; the mandatory hold can be lifted and the injured patient removed from their care by the person with power of attorney for their safety," Rachel added shortly afterward.

"Plus, you begged to be released in fear of your own life and told Trayden earlier tonight you didn't want to die. You cooperated with treatment too. All that plays a factor in the loophole in getting you out. Typically, in this situation; it is best to move the patient to another wing of the ward, or another facility. But…Gabriel wanted you home, so he went with Dustin and Trayden to spring you," Miya jumped in.

"They tried to fight it and keep you, but dad stopped it by threatening to arrest the doctor holding you still," Trayden said.

"It was not a threat, more of a warning," Dustin shrugged.

"Either way; you're safe now," Trayden said lightly. Hayden instantly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Trayden tightly, burying his face into Trayden's chest and gripping the back of his shirt. "Alright…Okay…Ssh…It's okay, Hayden," Trayden told him, hugging back. After a few moments, Hayden brought one of his hands back towards him to wipe his eyes.

"Thank you for coming to get me…" Hayden sniffled a bit.

"I told you I would always come when you need or want me. No hospital is going to stop that," Trayden assured. Gabriel got closer now, putting his hand on Hayden's shoulder as the teenager looked at his Godfather and unofficial uncle.

"I'm so sorry, Hayden…I shouldn't have sent you; I was just scared to lose you. I knew you didn't want to go back there, but I thought I was doing what was best for you, laddie…Can you ever forgive me?" Gabriel asked.

"F-Forgive y-you…" Hayden managed, and then pulled off Trayden to hug his Godfather, who returned the action immediately. After a minute, the two pulled apart.

"Ready to go home? I'm sure Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, and Toothless want to see you. They were worried this morning; I had to lock them in your room to keep them from getting in the paramedic's ways," Gabriel said.

"You know they're very protective of me…" Hayden wiped his eyes again.

"I know, lad," Gabriel nodded. "Come on, let's get to the house; it's late…I'm sure you'd like to change out of those, maybe a shower and good night's sleep," he added. Hayden nodded to him slowly. Gabriel got up, helping Hayden to his feet as well.

"If you need anything," Trayden started.

"I'll call or text you," Hayden replied. "Don't worry…I won't forget…" he added softly.

"Good, never forget that. And hey, it's not just me…You got all of us, Hayden. I told you earlier…You are not by yourself. I know it's hard for you to tackle all this because of how things went last year…But it's different; you have family and friends here for you for anything," Trayden promised.

Hayden nodded. "I'm not alone anymore, and I don't have to be scared…You told me that earlier, and because of it; I'm not scared to ask for help when I need it…Still a long way to go, but…I'm…Starting to believe that things will be okay with time thanks to everyone and you…" he said. Hayden hugged him, and Trayden returned the gesture, then they pulled apart.

"Night Hayden…" Alicia said as Hayden was leaving with Gabriel and getting into the truck. Hayden nodded as his acknowledgment to hearing her. Not more than five minutes later, Gabriel's truck pulled away to head one street over. After that, Dustin made sure the house was locked up.

"It's been a long day; I think it's time to call it a night," Rachel informed.

"I think we all second that," Devon yawned. "Come on, let's hit the sack. I'm sure nothing else is gonna happen tonight,"

"Agreed," Alyssa nodded.

"And we can hang out more tomorrow," Rylee added in.

"Maybe Hayden will want to join?" Syrus shrugged.

"I think we should just let him have some time to settle back into his house after what happened today," Trayden informed. "Hayden will let us know when he's down to do things, but we need to remember that the next couple of weeks, maybe even months are going to be hard for him. The 23rd of June was only the start of everything else he endured until October 2017 when he moved in with the Jorgenson's."

"Trayden's is right. Hayden also suffered all that abuse…" Mindy frowned.

"And who knows what else. It was only listed as abuse, and there are many ways to be abusive…" Bryan stated.

"Sadly, that is true," Dustin sighed. "In either case, Trayden is right. While still letting Hayden know you're there for him; I'd sit back and give him a bit of space unless you see he wants to be involved, you know? Message him every couple of days, ask how things are, mention what you're up to if he's curious,"

"We get it," Katie nodded with a smile.

"Now, off to Trayden's room with you. Stay up if you want, but keep it down," Rachel smiled. Trayden led the friends to his room as they all sat around. It had been a crazy, busy, and scary day, but it ended with Hayden back home and felt more confident that with his friends and family around; he would be okay with time, which is generally how it went in the cycle of things. The biggest thing was that Hayden wanted help, and Trayden helped Hayden see that he didn't need to be scared to ask for it.

Now, the rest of them could watch a movie and likely get some sleep. There would be a redo sleepover later on in the week or the following one depending on schedules. After all, it was Summer Break from school before they all, except for Devon, Evan, and Bryan, started their final year of high school.

 **(Author's Note;** _I am only going to say this ONE TIME, so refrain from leaving reviews telling me that it's incorrect and would never happen. I am well aware that once at 72-hour hold has started; there is no way out of it. As far as I know, there are no loopholes to get out early. I wrote it because it fit the story of Hayden still suffering after the loss of his parents, making it harder for him to heal and recover from what happened initially. Let's all try to remember that this is fanfiction and not EVERYTHING has to be real-world accurate. Okay? Thank you. -Nightstar._ **)**


	34. Chapter 34

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXXIV

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Thursday, 8/3/2018; 1 pm]  
[Archian City]

Without being overbearing; the friends showed their support and friendship to Hayden as much as they were able and in different ways. After the tiring, crazy day on the 24th of June; Hayden mainly kept to himself, but didn't shut down entirely. Hayden messaged Trayden the next morning around 9 am to tell him that he could give their friends his number. Trayden did so, but with the warning not to harass Hayden constantly as he was still dealing with a lot. The friends agreed, happy that Hayden was giving them his cell phone number. Each friend sent one text to let Hayden know they had his number, and who they were so that Hayden could add and save their numbers into his phone. The rest of June was uneventful except for the fact the trial against Olivia began on Wednesday the 27th at 8:30 am.

Court sucked, and Hayden hated being there because Olivia and Bradley were both there. The friends wanted to come to support Hayden during the process, but Hayden asked them not to, so they respected his wishes. The 27th of June was only the beginning; it was now April 3rd, and there had been two other trial dates in between the start and today. Friday, July 20th, and Tuesday, July 31st. And now, today, the 3rd had been another at 11:30 am. It was hard, and Hayden wanted it over. Hopefully soon, it would be.

Dustin was one of the people who had come to the trial sessions since he was part of things, so was Trayden, but Trayden only had to go on the 31st to tell the judge and jury about what he uncovered at school. Syrus, Felicia, Alicia, and Silas had come to court, but only as support. Amy Mayden, Aaron Ogglebert, and Miya Bazirk had to show up as well; part of those who were involved the day Trayden exposed Olivia. Hayden did not allow anyone other than Gabriel to come to the July 20th session because it was the one where he had to tell the judge every single incident with Olivia in the two months that he was living in the Holgerson house due to getting placed for foster care.

Hayden wasn't ready for everyone to know yet, maybe one day since he'd now managed to get it out during court on the 20th, but not yet with everyone else. Bradley had tried to talk to Hayden a few times, but Hayden refused and quickly left the courthouse with Gabriel to get back to Berk. Today, another session was over. Gabriel and Hayden decided to get lunch before returning to Berk, but Gabriel could tell right off the bat from when Hayden woke up this morning that something was troubling him more than court stuff.

"I know court is frustrating, laddie," Gabriel said to strike up a conversation after the waiter took their drink and food orders.

"I just want it over, Uncle Gabe…I'm sick of the same things being said, questions asked…I've told them everything in explicit detail…" Hayden sighed.

"Soon, kiddo. I don't think they need much more. The next session will likely be the last, and a verdict reached. Olivia won't go free; there's too much evidence against her," Gabriel assured his Godson. "I'm very proud of you for going through all this," he added.

"It needs to be done…" Hayden sighed. "Just like with telling Dustin about the night my parents were murdered…" he looked down. Yes, it was something that got done during the first week of July after Trayden brought it up carefully with Hayden, and then Hayden agreed to sit down with Dustin to give a statement about the unfortunate, tragic, night of June 23, 2017. Hayden did have valuable information, and now better strides were getting made to locate who was responsible for the killing of Hayden's parents.

"What you're doing, need or not, is helping out in the long run, Hayden," Gabriel informed. Hayden just nodded to him. The waiter returned with their drinks and an update on their meal; then he left again. "Hayden, tell me what's wrong. I know there's more going on than just this court matter…"

"It's…Complicated, Uncle Gabe…" Hayden replied.

"Try me," Gabriel invited.

"I-I just…Can figure something out…About my feelings for Trayden…" Hayden admitted, closing his eyes.

"Had a feeling it could be about that. You've been pretty withdrawn from your friends and Trayden since the start of July…" Gabriel stated in a matter of fact tone. "I know he likes you a lot,"

"Yeah…I know that too…We talked about it the weekend he slept over," Hayden said.

"And…How did that go?" Gabriel asked.

"It started normally I guess, a random topic that turned into a confession…On his part at least," Hayden began.

"Uh huh…Go on," Gabriel urged. Hayden took a breath and told Gabriel about that night with Trayden and his sleepover. After five or so minutes, he finished. "So you don't know if what you feel is real?"

"Yeah…" Hayden nodded. "I know that I feel something, and I know I'm…Attracted to him. But are my feelings for him a crush or because I cling to him for security and comfort…I don't want to feel something for…The wrong reason I guess is the best way to put it. I wouldn't want to lead Trayden on like…Someone did to me…" he looked down.

"I can understand," Gabriel mentioned. "Well, kiddo…It seems to me that maybe you need to get away for a bit. You're in Berk all the time now, a street away from Trayden, and perhaps with all this extra stuff happening; you can't sit and think about this one thing that's weighing on your mind. Maybe you need a little distance?"

"I'm open to ideas…" Hayden muttered.

"How about we go camping for a week or two?" Gabriel suggested as Hayden looked at him. "Like old times during the Summer when I wasn't working or deployed. Remember? You and I would take off for a week or more before school started again. Have a last hoorah, and your parents would come too sometimes…It was the happiest and relaxed I've ever seen you, out in nature with no distractions from the world beyond The Cove campground,"

Hayden thought about it; Gabriel wasn't exactly wrong. Hayden loved The Cove; it was, in fact, one of his favorite places and memories with Gabriel and his parents. _Maybe I do need to get away for a bit?_ Hayden thought, closing his eyes. "But what about court?"

"The next session, and likely the last with any luck, isn't until August 21st at 10 am. What do you say we pack up the old tent, dogs, and cat; we'll head to The Cove for two weeks. We can leave tomorrow, and come back on the 19th. That gives you…Sixteen days to relax a bit, escape. You don't have to worry about school, the pets, the house, court, anything at all. Just you and me with the animals, camping," Gabriel offered.

 _It would be nice to camp again. Leave technology behind, get out of the neighborhood, a little distance from everyone? I could work on my music, draw from nature…Have some peace like I used to, and maybe be able to figure things out regarding Trayden?_ Hayden considered; it wouldn't be a half bad idea and worth a try at least.

"What do you say?" Gabriel asked.

Hayden nodded. "It's…Worth a shot, at least. I'll tell everyone we're…Taking a vacation and I won't be available,"

"See, that's the spirit," Gabriel smiled a little as the food arrived and the two males began eating. Ten minutes later, Hayden suddenly remembered the End of Summer Celebration and he said he'd ask Gabriel if it was alright to host it at his house.

"Oh…Uncle Gabe…I was wondering if…I could throw a party a-at the house at the end of August?" Hayden inquired, which surprised Gabriel.

"A party? I didn't think you were into those," Gabriel chuckled some.

"No, no…Not _that_ kind of party. This is an end of Summer thing that my friends have been doing for a couple of years. Everyone gets together at someone's house, camping out in a big backyard in tents with a fire, food, drinks…Non-Alcoholic, of course…" Hayden explained. "It…Usually gets held at Trayden's, or Alicia and Syrus's…Sometimes Bryan and Katie's place. But I thought that since…I was in the group now; I could host and invite them as they've done for me in all their activities despite me being all…Well, the way I was…Am…I guess I'm half and half on that still,"

"Are you…Up for hosting a large-scale get together like this? You're…Typically not the party type, no matter what kind it may be. You know this means you're in charge of everything, don't you? Music, food, beverages, entertainment?" Gabriel reminded.

Hayden nodded his head. "Yeah, I know. I-I feel like I can handle it; I know they are my friends. And I'm…Much better now than I was when all this started last October, almost November with them. I'm…Comfortable around them; they know my left leg is a prosthetic and that I'm gay. Everyone is genuinely accepting of me despite my many issues,"

"Well, lad, if you want to throw the celebration; I don't mind. When is it?" Gabriel questioned, smiling, and glad that Hayden was more active with his new friends.

"Uh…Last weekend of August, so I think Friday the 31st from like…I don't know, 3 pm to Saturday the 1st of September around late morning?" Hayden responded, trying to recall the conversation from prom when it was discussed among everyone.

"That's fine with me, laddie. I don't mind supervising the lot of you," Gabriel nodded.

"Thank you!" Hayden smiled broadly, grabbing his phone and starting a group message with everyone included.

 **To; Tray's Cell, Syrus, Alicia, Alyssa, Bryan, Katie, Tyler, Rylee, Evan, Devon, Miya, Ford, Hailey, Mindy**

 _1:25 pm  
End of Summer Celebration is a go for my house on 8/31/2018 at 3 pm. Katie, you can invite Andrew if you want. Bring your tents and sleeping bags too. :)_

Hayden felt right about this; he was glad to be able to host it also. The friends had always included and invited him to their events despite his issues in the very beginning when they met and currently still having. Not even a minute later from when Hayden sent the message, the flood of responses from everyone came in saying that they couldn't wait and it would be awesome. Hayden set the phone down, so he could eat while waiting for things to settle before jumping back in to reply again.

After fifteen minutes, the vibrating of alerts coming in seemed to stop as Hayden was finishing his lunch, he decided to check things. Everyone was talking about things they'd bring as it was a tradition for them to each bring a dish whether it be an appetizer, side to the main, or dessert. Also, some offered to bring drinks.

"You should tell them about taking off for two weeks, just so they don't think anything is wrong and blow your phone up," Gabriel mentioned now.

"Oh…Good idea," Hayden nodded, agreeing as he tapped the text box again.

 _1:40 pm  
Sounds great. We'll finalize everything when I get back. I'll be unreachable from tomorrow to the 19_ _th_ _; Uncle Gabriel and I are going on vacation. It's our little end of Summer thing from the past; I decided I wanted to relive it with him, a tribute to mom and dad who used to set it up. We abandon all technology and camp the old fashioned way. We'll still have our phones for emergencies, of course, but yeah…Figured I'd let you know, so no one panics if I ghost for two weeks._

 _ **Syrus, 1:42 pm  
Awesome, cuz. Have a good time!**_

 _ **Hailey, 1:43 pm  
No prob! Thx 4 tellin' us :)**_

 _ **Bryan, 1:43 pm  
Enjoy it!**_

 _ **Ford, 1:44 pm  
We won't bother you while you're on vacation lol**_

 _ **Katie, 1:45 pm  
Sounds like fun!**_

 _ **Rylee, 1:45 pm  
No worries!**_

 _ **Tyler, 1:45 pm  
Wat they said. Too lazy to type out XD**_

 _ **Alyssa, 1:46 pm  
Camping old fashioned way is a blast. And Ty; you'd be too lazy to breathe if you could live without doing it -.-**_

Hayden laughed a little at that remark from Alyssa.

 _ **Alicia, 1:47 pm  
I love you, Ty, but she's not wrong. I'm surprised I get as much action as I do when we go on dates ^.-**_

 _ **Syrus, 1:47 pm  
The only ACTION you better be getting is a hug or kiss!**_

Hayden laughed out at that one. Gabriel smiled; he liked seeing Hayden happy like this.

 _ **Alicia, 1:48 pm  
Cut it out, Sy…What we do is no business of yours…**_

 _ **Evan, 1:49 pm  
Oh, come on…Not this again…**_

 _ **Mindy, 1:49 pm  
Have to agree with Evan here. Come on, Syrus…Tyler and Alicia have been together a full year come 9/10/18…Don't ride them so much. I'm sure your parents have taken care of warning and preparing Alicia for aspects in a long-term relationship.**_

 _ **Syrus, 1:51 pm  
Gods, plz stop!**_

Hayden only shook his head seeing all this happening. More messages continued to come through, everyone joining in on the subject of Tyler and Alicia dating one another. Gabriel paid the bill as the two of them exited the restaurant and got into Gabriel's truck to head back to Berk and now prepare for their sixteen-day vacation to The Cove. As Hayden buckled his seat belt; he saw one message finally come through that he'd hoped to see because it brought a smile to his lips.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:02 pm  
Alright, knock it off. Come on…This was a group message Hayden started to let us know about the celebration, and that he was going on vacation tomorrow. Why did it have to turn into all this mess?**_

 _ **Sy, Alicia, and Tyler are dating; they have been for almost a full year now. You gotta get over this protective detail. Alicia is nearly 17…It's not your job to delegate her life choices or make them for her. Her well-being is the responsibility of yours and her parents. The only thing you need to do is be a good brother and best friend by supporting their relationship.**_

 ** _All you're doing right now is pushing your only sister and best friend away, so cut the shit before you end up being the one who gets hurt in all this because you'll lose the respect from one and friendship of another._**

 _ **Alicia, you're no saint in this. If you don't want Syrus hounding you, don't mention anything to him! I'm semi on Syrus's side here. If my little sister came home announcing things she was doing with her boyfriend, or even mentioning sexual actions; I'd get pretty hyped up and protective too.**_

 _ **Me, though, I'd go to my parents and let them handle things. Also, Syrus; Tyler and Alicia likely won't be doing anything until she 18 because Tyler would get smacked with a 1st Degree Statutory Rape charge regardless if Alicia consented or not. So bearing that in mind, fucking relax a little. Geeze…**_

 _ **Lastly, on the actual topic where this began.  
Hayden, I'm sorry I didn't reply when you first messaged in. I was sleeping because I don't feel well and haven't for two days. The party sounds like it's going to be a blast and can't wait. :p For the vacation bit; have a great time and we'll see you when you get back. :)**_

The ending made Hayden frown a little; he didn't know Trayden was sick. Hayden wanted to do something for him, even if it was small. It seemed like the friends stopped messaging into the group, but had read what Trayden wrote. Hayden tapped the text box, beginning to reply.

 _2:05 pm  
I'm sorry if I woke you, Tray. I probably should have done private messages and avoided this mess._

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:06 pm  
Don't worry about it. And you didn't wake me; my stomach in knots did. Mom thinks it's the Flu…Guess I'd rather have it now than when the party comes up. Don't want to miss it knowing you'll be there without a doubt ;p**_

Hayden blushed a little, and Gabriel caught it but didn't say anything. Hayden started typing back as Gabriel turned onto the highway to get to Berk; it would take them about forty-five minutes from this point to return.

 _2:07 pm  
^.^ Can't very well host a party at my place if I'm not there, can I? Lol. I'm on my way back from the city, Uncle Gabe and I had lunch after the trial._

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:07 pm  
How was trial? That bitch get locked up yet?**_

 _2:08 pm  
No…But Uncle Gabriel believes there's enough against her to let the jury rule next court date. It's on the 21_ _st_ _at 10 am._

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:10 pm  
There's no way she's getting out of this one. Mind if I come on the 21**_ _ **st**_ _ **? I really wanna be there when she's found guilty on all charges and hauled off to prison.**_

 _2:11 pm  
I don't mind you coming, Tray :) Oh, wanted to ask if you'd mind me stopping by when I get into town?_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:16 pm  
Is everything okay? Sorry for delay, bathroom and threw up.**_

 _2:17 pm  
Yeah, it's okay. I just thought I'd stop over to hug you…And hope you're okay. Being sick sucks…_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:18 pm  
A hug? Whatever for, seems a bit out of the blue? O.o'**_

 _2:19 pm  
You said you were sick…I thought since your hugs always help me, maybe I could do the same, and it might help you feel better…_

 _ **Katie, 2:19 pm  
AWE!**_

Hayden paled a little. He'd forgotten he was still in the group chat and everyone could see what he just said to Tray.

 _ **Mindy, 2:20 pm  
That was adorable!**_

 _ **Alicia, 2:21 pm  
So cute…**_

Hayden put the phone down, ignoring the other messages that were coming in. Like before, Trayden wasn't answering and Hayden was now embarrassed that he said such a thing in the chat with all of them there. After maybe five minutes, Hayden rechecked the device, seeing something pop up from Trayden that wasn't in the group.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 2:27 pm  
Ignore them; you know they make a big deal out of everything. But as for what you said to me in there…**_

 _ **I don't mind at all if you come by to hug me :) Home by myself anyway and could use some company. Honestly, seeing that message from you helped a little. I can only imagine what a hug might fix, so please; stop by. I'd…Like to see you before you go on your trip ^_^**_

Hayden blushed again, feeling his heart start racing and beating hard in his chest.

 _2:28 pm  
Be there in about 25 mins ^.^ Gonna go, for now, getting car sick lol. See you soon!_

 _ **2:29 pm  
Ok! See you soon! XD**_

Hayden set the phone down. "Uncle Gabe? Can we stop at Tray's before getting home?"

Gabriel kept his eyes on the road. "I thought you wanted a little distance to figure things out?" he asked with a slight smile.

"I-I do, but he's not feeling good and home alone…So I thought I'd make sure he was alright before we take off for two weeks…" Hayden replied, a bit nervously.

Gabriel chuckled a bit, which made Hayden curious as to why. "Oh, Hayden…I don't think you need to figure anything out at all, but we'll do it because I know you're still gonna deny and question things. Sure, we'll stop by Tray's,"

Hayden sat back, not sure how to take what Gabriel said. _Do I need to figure things out? What did Gabriel mean? I'm…Just worried about Trayden because he's sick. And he's always doing nice things for me, even before he confessed to liking me. This is...What friends do. No, Gabriel doesn't know what he's talking about. I still need to get away and sit with things._ Hayden thought, closing his eyes and relaxing for the remainder of the drive.


	35. Chapter 35

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXXV

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 8/31/2018; 3:00 pm]  
[Berk; Haddock/Forger House]

Hayden should never have questioned Gabriel at all that day in the truck driving home from the city because he'd been right. Hayden thought he needed distance to figure things out, but that was far from the truth. No, Hayden didn't need space to ponder his feelings for Trayden; he only needed the distance to realize that he already knew. When Hayden went to Trayden's on the 3rd; Hayden instantly hugged Trayden, and the two talked for a few minutes. Hayden got to his and Gabriel's place to start packing for the trip while Gabriel made the arrangements. Not even a week into the vacation; Hayden felt withdrawal from Trayden. Hayden found that he didn't like the extended time away and being unable to talk to Trayden. It wasn't always about comfort or security, no; Hayden genuinely loved their conversations together.

Yes, Trayden offered Hayden comfort and a safe haven when he was scared, nervous, or upset. Hayden liked being held by Trayden to calm down. But there was so much more than that. And Hayden realized that his feelings for Trayden were real because of something very distinct. When Hayden clung to Trayden during those breakdowns; it was only for the feeling of being safe and comforted, knowing Trayden would protect him. However, there were other things that gave Hayden a different reaction; such as them just talking any time about anything or the kiss they shared at Junior Prom, and even the harmless flirting Trayden did. All of that gave Hayden a happy feeling where he smiled, blushed, and his heart would race and beat hard.

Finally seeing the differences; Hayden realized that he always knew his feelings were real, but he psyched himself out and ended up putting too much thought into things. Hayden was sure now that he did like Trayden; he had a pretty deep crush on him. However, there was still hesitation. Hayden's last crush didn't go that great, and it scared him to try again. But…Hayden was still working through that on his own and with some help from Gabriel. Hayden decided that he would tell Trayden how he felt, but there would be a catch, and Hayden hoped Trayden understood.

In other updates, Olivia was locked up in an all-female prison for twenty-five to life, and she had to register as a sex offender if she ever managed to be granted parole. The jury found Olivia guilty for repeated sexual assault of a minor; there were other small charges involved, but the bottom line is that Olivia was going away for a while. Trayden and his family did come to see the hearing, so did all of Hayden's friends. As soon as the judge's gavel hit the desk after sentencing; Hayden cried in relief and that it was finally over. Watching Olivia get hauled off in handcuffs by two officers was probably one of the most significant weights lifted off his shoulders.

Today was the big End of Summer Celebration. Hayden spent all week preparing for it by making sure the house was cleaned top to bottom and handling all the yard work himself. Gabriel was impressed; he hadn't seen Hayden with this much energy or enthusiasm since the teenager's 17th birthday. Hayden took it upon himself to buy some drinks, snacks and made a few food dishes that he hoped the others would like. Nobody knew Hayden knew how to cook. Hayden set up the tables outside and set out chairs for people to sit. The backyard was also ready for the sleepover portion later that night. At the moment, Hayden was working on building the fire ring and had entirely lost track of time.

Gabriel got up from the couch when he heard the doorbell go off. Rising to his feet; he answered the door to see Hayden's friends were standing outside with their gear for the party. Even the parents were there, so Gabriel was feeling happy about that because it meant he wasn't by himself in watching a bunch of teenagers. Of course, Gabriel figured the adults weren't staying overnight, but it'd be nice to have some older attending guests to talk with while the teens had their party.

"Welcome to the Haddock/Forger house," Gabriel chuckled with a smile. "That's what Hayden calls it; kind'a grew on me," he shrugged. "Come right in. Hayden's out back finishing up the preparations," he informed. Slowly, but surely, everyone filed into the home.

"Your house is lovely!" Rachel beamed happily.

"Thank you. I think it was one of the ones Hayden picked out for me to check," Gabriel mentioned. "Three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, massive backyard," he added. "That was shockingly the only think Hayden requested we have, and that live in the Raven Point neighborhoods. Says it's his favorite place in all of Berk, all of Barbarchi actually," he laughed a little. "I'm sure Hayden will give ya a tour later. For now, let's get you out back to set your stuff down,"

Gabriel led the group through the house and towards the sliding screen door in the living room. Gabriel slid it open and let everyone come out. What was a bit comical, though, Hayden didn't even notice; he seemed very fixated on whatever he was doing.

"Hayden," Gabriel said. No response. "That boy and his music on full blast…" the man sighed as he whistled getting the attention of Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper. "Get him, boys," the dogs anxiously rushed towards Hayden, nudging against him together.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Hayden asked, pulling his headphones out.

"Welcome back to Earth, kiddo," Gabriel chuckled. Hayden looked up to see him, and then everyone else.

"Never left, but you know I can't hear anything when my headphones are in," Hayden smiled some. "Didn't think it was 3 pm already," he added. "Hi, guys and girls," he greeted.

"Hey," Trayden was first to approach. "What, uh, what are you working on back here?" he asked seeing the square-shaped hole Hayden was digging.

"Hayden, what did I tell you about digging holes in the backyard? You're gonna make neighbors think you're burying a body," Gabriel sighed.

"First off…Graves are typically rectangular and six-feet deep; this is a square and not even a foot deep. Secondly, and probably most important; why in the name of Odin do you think I'd be digging a hole to bury a body? You think I've been sneaking out and killing people? Who do you think I'd go after; I don't have enemies. None that I'm aware at least. I mean…I know I've got a little temper now and then, but come on? Really?" Hayden inquired.

"Bit of a temper?" Gabriel arched a brow. "Who the hell you tryin' to fool, boy? You got your father's temper and your mother's smarts. When you get mad; you have the wrath of the Gods behind you to either scare the shit out of someone or sarcastically outsmart them into questioning everything about their life to find out where they went wrong," he remarked. "And don't even get me started on if someone is dumb enough to attack you…"

"Oh, come on…That was ONE time…" Hayden muttered. "Guy woke up thirty minutes later…"

"It was one hit, Hayden. One hit," Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"He hit me first, and to be fair; I warned him not to get in my face…" Hayden mumbled a bit.

"Should I even ask?" Dustin blinked.

"15 years old, some kid Hayden went to school with wouldn't stop giving him a hard time. One day; this guy got bold and started physically bullying him after his grandmother on his mother's side passed away. Hayden warned the guy to stop, and he wouldn't. Guy shoved Hayden into a locker and Hayden knocked him clean out with one punch. Not like instant, though…One of those hits where you stand there for a second wondering what the hell happened before you try to take a step and just hit the ground," Gabriel stated.

"Hey, I told him to stop because I wasn't in the mood…" Hayden remarked, leaning on the shovel's handle. "Never bullied me again, though, did he? And I didn't get in trouble because he put his hands on me first, that makes it self-defense,"

"Didn't he end up one of your friends?" Gabriel asked.

Hayden nodded. "Yep,"

"So…Back on topic here, what are you doing?" Alicia pointed to the hole. Hayden set the shovel aside and pulled a car over with several types sizes and shapes of flat rocks. Hayden started laying them around the outside of the square in a randomized setting. After five minutes; it was done.

"A homemade fire ring, minus the ring part," Trayden said. "Nice work," he stated.

"Thanks. Last minute idea," Hayden mentioned. "All those staying over can set your stuff over there for now; we'll set up later on before it gets dark around 7:30 pm," he informed. The friends nodded and did so smiling; this would be fun. Attending their annual End of Summer Celebration at Hayden's house would be new, and so far, very fun. While the teens set their stuff in the place Hayden said to put it; Gabriel had the adults set any food or drinks down on the tables. "So…Everyone turns out for this event, huh?"

"Families only stay until nightfall, but yes," Devon nodded.

"Well, alright then. I'm glad there's enough food to serve at least sixty people," Hayden laughed a little. Trayden liked seeing this side of Hayden; it seemed his mood had drastically changed since Olivia was locked up.

"Shall we get introductions out of the way?" Gabriel suggested. "Well, It's just us to anyone who isn't a Jorgenson or Raseri…" he shrugged.

"We'll go down the group," Dustin offered.

"Works," Gabriel nodded.

"Well, you know my family. I'm Dustin Raseri; this is my wife, Rachel. And these are our five children; Trayden, Dex, Aria, Eliot, and Cole," Dustin started.

"Silas Jorgenson. My wife, Felicia, and our kids; Syrus and Alicia," Silas stated.

"Colby and Ashlyn Hofferson, my parents," Alyssa said.

"Benjamin and Holly Thorston, our parents," Rylee and Tyler said together.

"Vincent and Kelly Grimborn," Katie smiled. "My parents and my mom is Bryan's step-mom. My uncle Brenden was a bit busy, so he couldn't come to meet you but sends his greetings. Oh, and you know my boyfriend, Andrew already," Andrew waved with a smile.

"I do," Hayden replied.

"I'm sure you remember me, Hayden; Hannah Grimborn. I handled your surgery," Hannah smiled. "I'm Katie and Bryan's aunt, but this is my daughter, Verena; she's three years younger than Katie,"

"I've met her before, at Trayden's birthday party," Hayden nodded. "And I remember you too," he added.

"And I'd let you meet my brother, Richard Grimborn, but he sadly passed away overseas about three years ago," Vincent mentioned. "He was in the Army,"

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Hayden said sympathetically, understanding what it was like to lose family.

"My parents are away until tomorrow at 4 pm," Mindy reminded. "But my mom is Kristen Guarder. My father passed away from cancer when I was 11,"

"I'm…Sorry for your loss too, Mindy," Hayden said gently as Mindy just shrugged and smiled a little as if to say; _it happens sometimes_.

"I'm Stuart Ingerman, and this is my wife, Isabella. Ford is our son," the man as Ford's father introduced.

"Mine and Hailey's parents passed away, but you know me, my wife, Miya, and Hailey," Devon said.

"And my parents are away, but I'm still here," Evan smiled. "Dad's name is Everett Trapp, and mom is Ariana Solberg because she went back to her maiden name; they divorced when I was 15 but shared custody of me. I primary live with my dad in Waterlands Town," he shrugged a little.

"Well, I'm Hayden H. Haddock, and this is my Godfather and unofficial uncle, Gabriel Forger," Hayden said. "Also…Silas and Felicia are my aunt and uncle on my dad's side. Sy and Alicia are my cousins," he added.

"Question…" Trayden put his finger up. "I've never heard you introduce yourself with the middle initial of H…What's it stand for?"

"Oh, it's just my middle name," Hayden enlightened.

"I figured," Trayden laughed. "But I meant what is your middle name?"

"It's horrendous, but if you can figure it out; I'll kiss you as the prize," Hayden smiled.

"Really…Well, I think I'll take that challenge," Trayden remarked with a grin.

"What if any of us guess it? Do we get a kiss too?" Syrus blinked.

"I mean…I didn't know you swing that way, cuz, and you're family…So that makes it incest. I'll kiss your cheek, but that's about it. And the rest of you are in relationships…I guess you can have hugs? Or maybe a cookie?" he shrugged a bit.

"Works," a few smiled, nodding.

"Now…How about we get this thing started?" Hayden asked.

"Well, we're not staying; we just wanted to see where our kids would be since we haven't met you or your family up until just now," Ashlyn Hofferson smiled.

"We're staying," Rachel motioned to herself and her family.

"We are, but I believe Hannah has work tonight, so we're babysitting Verena," Kelly informed.

"No problem," Gabriel said. "The kids will be safe here," he assured. After that, Hannah, the Hofferson, Thorston, and Ingerman families departed with Gabriel leading them out through the house. The friends looked back at Hayden, smiling.

"This is new for me to do, but I think I covered everything you guys and girls talked about that you have at this thing. I got appetizer/snacky foods on the table; there are beverages in the fridge over there. I gotta set up my laptop for music, and then I think everything is done," Hayden chirped.

"Don't forget to give them a tour, laddie. No one has seen the house yet, and we moved in two months ago," Gabriel laughed a bit.

"I thought you did that while walking them in?" Hayden blinked a few times.

"Your party, your job. I'm here as supervision," Gabriel sat in one of the chairs, holding a beer in hand.

"Out of curiosity, and I'll take the hit upside the back of the head for the sarcasm…But who is doing the supervising here if you're drinking?" Hayden inquired. Gabriel put a finger up to retort but found that he couldn't. Gabriel huffed a little.

"I wasn't planning to get drunk…And I won't hit ya. Glad to see you acting like your old self more, even if most of it is sarcasm," Gabriel stated. "Go on and have your fun. The adults and I will hang here," Hayden nodded as he led the others back inside the house.

"Guess we can start back to front. This is the living room, dining, and kitchen area. The living room has a fireplace and wall mounted TV. Kitchen sink and cabinets in that back corner, there's a dishwasher too, but the door was built to make it look like a cabinet. The oven is separate from the stove, and a double one. The stove is five-range and sits across from the sink on the center island, which has a little seating to eat at. Uh…Full dining room is over there on the right. The table seats four like that, but Gabriel and I can pull it out more to seat six, eight, twelve, sixteen, or twenty," Hayden started.

"That's awesome; it's so open and spacious," Alicia smiled.

"I know; I love open concept. It's great for entertaining," Hayden nodded.

"Down this small hallway has everything else. Over here on the right of us are two of the bedrooms and one full bathroom. Gabriel's room is this one, closest to the front of the house. Bathroom in the middle and the guest room is across from Gabriel's. Uh…Straight of us is the main entrance. This hallway on the right has a half-bathroom, and the last two rooms are to the third bedroom, and master suite," Hayden informed.

"Wait…Doesn't Gabriel have the master?" Tyler asked.

Hayden shook his head. "No, I do. I have more stuff than Gabriel does, so he thought it would suit me better to have a larger space,"

"And I thought there were only three bedrooms…With the master, there's four," Rylee added.

"I call it three bedrooms because only three are used as bedrooms. The fourth _bedroom_ is my art studio," Hayden clarified as he opened the door revealing the space to them. "I went to mom and dad's house to get everything out of the old room; I'm glad it all fit even though this room is smaller than the original. Might work better," he chuckled a little. "And…This is my room," he closed the art room door and went to the next one to the left. Hayden opened it revealing a small hallway to walk through; he led them in so they could see better.

"It's nice," Trayden smiled.

"Thanks; it looks better now that I arranged everything. And this door on…What would be your right while walking in is the master bathroom," Hayden opened it so they could view the space. "Oh, and these doors over here is the walk-in closet," he pushed the doors inward to reveal and closet.

"It looks amazing, Hayden. You did all this yourself?" Syrus inquired.

"Took a week or so, but yes. Gabriel was busy with the rest of the house, so this fell on me. Not that I minded; I like my stuff a certain way. Mom used to tell me I was OCD; I'm just organized…It's easier to find things," Hayden replied.

"Where's all your music stuff? Or is it still in the city?" Evan wondered.

"It's in the basement here; I haven't gotten around to unpacking it yet since I just went and got it last week before the final court hearing. Gabriel and I went to the city at like 8 am; the packed it into his truck before going to the courthouse. Everything is still packed up; I'll likely get around it tomorrow after everyone leaves, or on Sunday," Hayden stated as everyone left the room while he closed the door. "I'd show you the basement, but it's unfinished. So just beams, floor, walls, couple windows…Not much,"

"It's cool. Hey, what's this room?" Devon questioned.

"Oh! Laundry/Mudroom, and an entrance into the two-car garage," Hayden said.

"Sweet; this is a nice place, Hayden," Bryan complimented. "Gabriel said it was one of your picks,"

"Gabriel did things the old-fashioned way of driving around to look for apartments or houses, checking the newspaper…I introduced him to using the internet and making everything easier," Hayden laughed a bit. "Yeah, this one of my choices to try. I saw the pictures of the huge backyard and kind'a fell in love with it,"

"Nothing wrong with that; you gotta love where you're gonna live," Trayden agreed.

"Damn it…I went into my room to get my laptop and forgot…" Hayden turned back around and went to grab his computer. "Okay, now we can go back outside," he smiled. The group followed him out of the house and returned to the backyard. All of the friends were glad to see Hayden look so happy; it was a significant change from when they met him last October when he started at Berk High School. And already; this party seemed like it was going to be a blast, so they couldn't wait to get started.


	36. Chapter 36

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXXVI

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 8/31/2018; 3:30 pm]  
[Berk; Haddock/Forger House]

The tour of the house was great; the friends were happy to see Hayden's place finally. Everyone was outside now as Hayden set up his computer and two speakers. Hayden plugged the laptop in and brought up his music player, starting the tunes for everyone to enjoy. Gabriel was talking to the adults while the young adult guests were enjoying the beverages and snacks that had been laid out on the table under the porch and next to the outside fridge.

"This is pretty cool, Hayden," Ford stated as Hayden came over to join them.

"What is?" Hayden asked.

"That you hosted an event we always do and had never been too," Hailey smiled.

"Well, you guys told me how it usually goes, so I used that to set everything up," Hayden shrugged.

"I love that you built an outside fireplace. Those of us who host use a campground style fire ring," Katie beamed.

"I didn't have one of those, and I find they are far too small when there's a big group like this," Hayden responded.

"True that," Alyssa nodded in agreement.

"Hey, you guys know what we should work on this year when we get the time to?" Trayden spoke up as they looked at him. "Something for the talent show, so we don't get stuck with the same problem as last year where someone used the same song we were gonna,"

"He's got a point. We got lucky as shit in changing the routine last minute and being able to follow along…" Mindy interjected.

"Well, I can't perform with you this year since I graduated…But I got an idea that can't be beaten or stolen…" Bryan offered.

"What would that be?" Hailey asked.

"Write a song," Bryan suggested. "Or maybe have Hayden teach you one of his. Well, if that's okay with him," he added. The group was quiet, debating the idea before looking at Hayden.

"Would you teach us any of the things you've made?" Trayden questioned gently. "Or maybe help us write something?"

"You wanna use my songs?" Hayden inquired.

"You're the only one of us who has pre-written and finished songs. And they are pretty amazing," Ford said.

"I've, uh, only shown you one…" Hayden reminded.

"But the point is that you have songs you could teach us…And they are written by you that no one else has heard and could steal. You get points for creativity…" Alyssa mentioned.

"And your music, at least, from the one we heard; is wicked inspirational..." Katie added. Hayden short of shrugged.

"I just happen to be good at conveying a strong message through song," Hayden responded.

"So…Will you help us?" Trayden hoped.

"Fine…" Hayden gave in as the friends cheered. "Now do you want a whole new song or something I've already done?"

"Depends on what you have," Trayden laughed.

"Oh, lad! You should teach them your military song. You know, the one remixed for Marines. Hope ya know a lot of my old comrades still use it to get hyped up for a mission," Gabriel chuckled.

"What one? The Warrior Song, Hardcore remix?" Hayden looked at him.

"YES! That's the one!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Eh…I don't know, Uncle Gabe…Pretty sure the school wouldn't approve of a song that talks about straight up murder even if it's service members defending the island," Hayden mentioned.

"What about one of your anti-suicide songs that you been working on since June?" Gabriel offered.

"Those are…Kinda just for me the next time I hit one of my lower points…" Hayden muttered.

"But if they help you; they could help others too," Gabriel argued.

"You wrote songs that would help pull you away from suicidal thoughts?" Miya inquired as Hayden nodded. "Well, that's very good, Hayden," she smiled.

"I agree," Rachel nodded. "Musical therapy is one of many ways to assist in controlling those kinds of thoughts,"

"His psychiatrist suggested it back in July when he noticed how much calmer Hayden was while the radio was playing," Gabriel smiled.

"You've gone back seeing Dr. Anderson?" Syrus asked as Hayden nodded again.

"I-I said I would when school was out, and things were less hectic…" Hayden admitted.

"No, no. It's alright, don't be nervous, sweetheart. That's a good thing…Is it helping?" Felicia wondered.

"Well, we're still working on actually talking about things other than what was stated during the session at the hospital, which Trayden was with Hayden to get him to speak at all. But we're making a little progress on the matter where everything started," Gabriel informed.

"Healing takes time, Gabriel," Rachel said gently. "It doesn't matter how long it takes as long as he's working at it little by little with a speed where he's comfortable. And it's best to tackle one thing at a time," she added. "And it's progress if music during sessions helps Hayden stay calm. And using that same method at home can be just as effective. That's very good,"

"So you use the music to pull you back, remind you where you are, and that suicide isn't your only option out of the pain?" Trayden asked, looking at Hayden now, surprised and proud of him.

"It wasn't my psychiatrist who gave me the idea…He said it, but I was already using it because of you, Tray," Hayden admitted.

Trayden's eyes widened a little. "M-Me?" he asked as Hayden nodded.

"Whenever…I'm feeling upset and down; I-I remember what you told me at the hospital," Hayden replied. "When you said that I needed to find one thing that keeps me here and hold onto it…That I'm not alone and have my family and friends here, who don't want to lose me. The thing I'm holding onto is all of you…You were right…If I was meant to be dead; I would be already. Even me trying to kill myself three times has failed because people jump in and immediately stop it, so I'll keep living," he confessed.

"And the anti-suicidal music was inspired by you always to know that there are other ways to deal with the pain if I keep holding on. It…Grounds me, keeps me here so my suicidal thoughts don't take over and I end up stop thinking clearly," Hayden added after taking a short breath.

"I-I inspired all that?" Trayden questioned, shocked now. Probably as much as everyone else was at Hayden's confession that Trayden's words when he went to see Hayden in the mental hospital back in June had caused Hayden to do all these things to help himself. And the truth was that Trayden is the one who inspired such suicide prevention ideas, so really; it was Trayden who was helping Hayden the most here.

Hayden nodded. "You did," he said. "I won't use music forever, but at least until I get past everything in my sessions…It works as a temporary fix," he mentioned. "I've…Got one song that I wrote recently and just finished that works well…Do you wanna hear it?"

"Absolutely," Trayden nodded, smiling a bit. He couldn't believe that he helped Hayden this much. Hayden moved over to his laptop and started scrolling through the songs until he found and clicked on it. The previous song stopped, and the new one began.

" _Well, I know the feeling, of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge. And there ain't no healing, from cutting yourself with the jagged edge. I'm telling you that; it's never that bad. Take it from someone who's been where you're at. Laid out on the floor, and you're not sure you can take this anymore…"_ Hayden began lightly. At first, the song didn't sound like anything remotely close to Anti-Suicidal, but as Hayden got through the opening verse; everyone started seeing what the message could be.

" _So give it one more try with a lullaby, and turn this up on the radio. If you can hear me now; I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone. And if you can't tell; I'm scared as hell cause I can't get you on the telephone. So just close your eyes…Well, honey here comes a lullaby. Your very own lullaby,"_ the music lightened again. Trayden already noticed how powerful and inspirational this kind of song could be; he was proud of Hayden for writing it, and not being scared of sharing it with him, or the others.

" _Please let me take you, out of the darkness and into the light. Cause I have faith in you; that you're gonna make it through another night. Stop thinking about the easy way out; there's no need to go and blow the candle out. Because you're not done. You're far too young. And the best is yet to come,"_ Hayden's eyes fell on Trayden only, and it made Trayden wonder why. Was it because Trayden had inspired Hayden to write music that could effectively keep him from going off the deep end again?

" _So just give it one more try with a lullaby, and turn this up on the radio. If you can hear me now; I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone. And if you can't tell; I'm scared as hell cause I can't get you on the telephone. So just close your eyes…Well, honey, here comes a lullaby. Your very own lullaby,"_ things lightened more as Hayden took a breath, but his eyes never left Trayden's, and the eldest Raseri child found a smile upon realizing the answer to the question he'd asked himself about why Hayden was only looking at him.

" _Well, everybody's hit the bottom. Everybody's been forgotten. Well, everybody's tired of being alone. Yeah, everybody's been abandoned and left a little emptyhanded. So if you're out there barely hanging on…"_ Hayden smiled a little at Trayden now, a softness in his eyes as he did so while the music picked up once again.

" _Just give it one more try with a lullaby, and turn this up on the radio. If you can hear me now; I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone. And if you can't tell; I'm scared as hell because I can't get you on the telephone. So just close your eyes…Well, honey, here comes a lullaby. Your very own lullaby,"_ **(Song used was Lullaby by Nickelback.)** Hayden finished, and the music faded off, and then changed to something else that Hayden quickly shut off and changed the music back to the party playlist he had set up earlier in the week.

"What was that one?" Katie asked.

"Not finished yet; it's only the music, which is also incomplete until I get my instruments unpacked," Hayden said. "It was something for my parents…Never got around to picking it back up,"

"I'm sure you'll finish it when you're ready to," Trayden offered calmly. "But that one you did now, that was a great song. Maybe one day you'll show me all of them?" he asked.

"Never know," Hayden shrugged. "Now, this is a party, so let's do that," he told Trayden.

"Oh, we will," Trayden chuckled as they joined in with the rest of the others.

 **. . .**

[7:00 pm]

Everything was great, and everyone was having a good time. Awesome music, food, drinks, and friends. People were eating, chatting, dancing a little. Hayden was having a wonderful time with everything; it was fun. However, it was nagging at Hayden to tell Trayden how he felt. Hayden didn't know why he was hesitating so much, likely fear of Trayden possibly getting mad that Hayden still wasn't ready to pursue a relationship because of the past with Bradley.

"Hayden," Gabriel called as Hayden looked over to his Godfather. "I just walked the parents out. You kids should start setting up your tents; it's getting darker,"

"Okay!" Hayden replied; he got so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed his friends saying goodbye to their parents and what not. Also, Hayden noticed that it looked like Gabriel and the older adults put away all the food before leaving.

"So, we just set up around the fireplace?" Bryan inquired.

"Yeah, that's fine," Hayden smiled as he went into the garage around the side of the house and grabbed his tent, a smaller three-person one that was in a brown bag, but the tent itself was green and gray. Hayden got to work setting it up with ease. After setting down his pad for a little extra comfort against the hard ground, he rolled out his sleeping bag and set his pillow at the door of the tent. That was just how he liked to sleep, his head closest to the door.

Trayden set up his black and gray tent next to Hayden's and the rest going around was just about done too. As Hayden could see; Bryan and Alyssa were sharing, so were Rylee and Evan, Katie and Andrew, and Devon and Miya. Ford, Tyler, and Syrus were sharing, and so were Hailey and Alicia. This was because Devon didn't Hailey sleeping with Ford, and Syrus and Silas said no to Alicia sharing with Tyler. Hayden grabbed the stuff to start the fire, and everyone began to start changing into their pajamas and relax in the chairs around the fire that was burning bright and throwing off a good amount of heat.

Hayden still had the music going, but it was turned down and playing less heavy stuff due to what time of night it was. Everyone was relaxing, still chatting about random shit. Hayden wanted to talk to Trayden, but not draw attention to why they were heading off to the side to speak alone.

"Hah! I figured it out!" Trayden suddenly announced with a smile.

"Figured what out?" Devon asked.

"Hayden's middle name! I think I got it," Trayden said, looking at Hayden now.

Hayden smiled with a slight laughed. "Alright, go ahead," Hayden invited.

"Horrendous," Trayden stated as Hayden's eyes widened.

"Where in the name of Odin did you come up with that as a middle name, Tray?" Syrus rolled his eyes.

"That can't be Hayden's middle name. No one would ever-," Hailey began.

"It is, though," Hayden interjected as they looked at him. "My full name is Hayden Horrendous Haddock the Third," he stated.

"That's right. Hayden comes from a long line of Horrendous Haddock's dating back to the Viking Age," Gabriel nodded. "Hayden is a descendant of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First," he smiled.

"Wow…There's a bunch of history about all that we get to cover next year," Ford clapped excitedly. "I knew there was a reason the Haddock last name sounded familiar outside of Spencer Haddock being the former Chief of Barbarchi Isle Police!"

Hayden flinched a little bit at the use of the word; _former_. "You are correct, Ford. Hiccup the First ended the first Dragon War in the Barbaric Archipelago; the very location where we reside now. Back in the day; these towns were separated islands with Viking Tribes who were plagued by dragon raids. Hiccup the First saved Dragons and Vikings. A thousand years later, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third stopped the second Dragon War that had been going on for three hundred years since the Vikings first sailed to these lands," Gabriel explained.

"Hiccup the Third saved and trained the legendary Night Fury; the dragon was known as the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Instead of killing a dragon, Hiccup taught the Vikings to ride and train them after defeating Red Death and restoring the peace that his ancestor Hiccup the First had created. The entire Haddock Family descends from royalty. Hiccup Haddock the Third's father, Stoick the Vast Haddock, was Chieftain of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe to the Isle of Berk. And Hiccup became Chief himself at the young age of 20 after his father was killed by someone who wanted to start another war, ushering in a new age for dragons and humans,"

"Somewhere in the generations, though, the Horrendous part stopped getting used until Hayden Haddock the First; then there was another gap before Hayden Haddock the Second, who is Hayden's Great Grand Uncle. But all of them descend directly from Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the First," Gabriel informed.

"It suddenly makes sense to me why you said you wanted to be a dragon trainer. Because your ancestors were," Trayden chuckled a little. Hayden blushed, nodding.

"I still think they exist somewhere in the world, just hiding from those who wouldn't understand," Hayden admitted. "The How To Train Your Dragon movies were based on those old Viking times, following the story of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and Toothless the Night Fury; their unbreakable friendship that changed the world for humans and dragons everywhere," he smiled. "Haven't you ever seen them?"

"Sadly...No. But I really want to now," Trayden confessed. "Maybe...We can make a weekend out of it?" he asked curiously.

Hayden nodded slowly. "I-I'm sure we could," he agreed.

"Wow…That's pretty cool. Did you know all this Hayden?" Alyssa asked.

"Part of my family history…So yes. And you know that you all descent from Vikings too, don't you? Like...Your family names are in the movies, TV, and Netflix series..." Hayden informed. "But all that aside for a second…Tray, how did you figure out my middle name without ever asking me anything?" Hayden wondered.

"Simple…You gave it to me. It took a while for it to hit, but I realized that you said it right to my face when I first asked you what the H stood for," Trayden chuckled.

"I did?" Hayden blinked.

"Don't you remember? You said; _It's horrendous_ ," Trayden laughed a bit.

"Fuck…I did say that, didn't I? Hayden muttered.

"You also said that if Trayden figured it out, you'd kiss him as his prize," Tyler snickered with the others. Hayden instantly blushed a little, casting his eyes down nervously.

"Cut it out," Trayden told them as they stopped and even Hayden looked at Trayden a little. "He doesn't have to kiss me; it was just a harmless joke," he smiled.

"Yeah, but-," Alicia started.

"I said; it's fine. Hayden doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to or isn't comfortable doing; I'd never make him do something," Trayden said firmly. However, as Trayden was checking his phone after saying that; Hayden grabbed the front of Trayden's shirt. "What's-," Trayden started, surprised at the action; then Hayden leaned in and pressed his lips to Trayden's in a kiss. Trayden blinked a few times, but he closed his eyes and kissed Hayden back.

The action only lasted five seconds before Hayden opened his eyes and pulled back; then Trayden did the same while Hayden let go of his shirt. The circle of friends and Gabriel were silent, wide-eyed with shock. Hayden had a deep blush on his face as he kept his head down at first before standing up and walking past the chairs. No, this needed to happen; Hayden couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Tray? Will you come with me, please?" Hayden asked.

"Sure," Trayden replied as he got up and followed a few steps behind Hayden into the house. Hayden closed the sliding door once they were inside, and he quietly led Trayden to his bedroom, closing that door once Trayden came in. "What's, uh…What's going on?" Trayden inquired.

"I think we should talk," Hayden stated, facing Trayden now with a soft look in his eyes. However, Trayden could see that Hayden was also nervous, so whatever this was about; Trayden had to stay calm and listen to whatever Hayden had to say.


	37. Chapter 37

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXXVII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 8/31/2018; 7:20 pm]  
[Berk; Haddock/Forger House]

Within the house, Hayden and Trayden stood in Hayden's bedroom. Trayden knew Hayden said they should talk, but Hayden had said anything since then. Perhaps he should say something in response. Trayden went to speak as Hayden took a breath, likely an attempt to calm down and relax.

"I've spent weeks thinking about this," Hayden started. "Months even. I've told myself over and over again that I needed to figure things out, but no matter what I did; I couldn't find the answer,"

"Hayden…It's okay. I told you that I'm not going anywhere," Trayden reminded.

"Tray, please…I've spent since getting home from vacation with my Godfather planning this talk, and my nerves have gotten the better of me each time…So please, just let me get this out?" Hayden asked.

"Of course," Trayden replied. "I'm sorry, go ahead," he invited gently.

"I know that you aren't going anywhere no matter what we are. I'm…Eternally grateful, Trayden, to have you in my life as someone I consider to be my absolute best friend. Someone I know I could call up and you'd come running. Someone I can tell anything to, and not only will you listen, but offer security, comfort, and words to make me feel better. Someone who will protect me. Someone I can trust entirely who won't hurt or abandon me. These actions are all things you have told me from the beginning, and you proved them to me." Hayden explained softly.

Hayden took a breath, still looking at Trayden, who was trying to figure out where this was going. Honestly, it felt like Hayden was trying to let him down easy, but still; Trayden would wait until Hayden finished. The last thing he wanted to do was assume and upset Hayden by proving everything he just said wrong.

"So believe me; I know that, Trayden. I know you will always be here for me. And by the Gods; you've been extremely patient waiting for me to try to figure it out, what I feel for you, and you've continued to still be an amazing friend despite the personal feelings you have for me," Hayden went on.

"I do love the feeling of being secure and comforted by you; I can't even begin to describe it, and you already know that I cling to that,"

"I do," Trayden responded now, nodding. "And don't mind," he added.

"But there's more, Tray…" Hayden mentioned. "There's heart beating hard and fast, smiling, and happiness when I'm with you," he confessed. "All this realization came up when I went on vacation and couldn't talk to you. I found myself…Withdrawing from having your company and our conversations. My feelings were always real, and I just psyched myself out and thought too much about you…" he stated; then took a breath. "But I'm sure of things now…I like you, Tray; I do,"

Trayden felt relief wash over him at those three main words; _I like you_. "Oh, that's…That's great, Hayden," Trayden smiled, stepping forward to hug Hayden.

"But…" Hayden said, halting Trayden's advance. "I-I'm not ready for a relationship yet…" he stated nervously. "I know I'm hesitating because of Brad; I haven't felt like this for anyone since him…I-I'm still working on a few things, you know? Having romantic feelings for another guy, being _that_ kind of close to someone again…"

"Hayden, that's fine. Gods, that's totally okay. You think I'd get upset that you need more time before getting in a relationship?" Trayden asked. Hayden nodded bashfully. "No. No, not at all. I know Bradley hurt you; he promised you so much and lied about everything when you finally gave your heart to him. As I said before; you take whatever time you need to be ready. I'm perfectly content being your best friend that you like and I like back until then," he smiled.

Hayden smiled a little too. "Thanks for understanding, Tray. Seriously…" Hayden stepped closer now, hugging Trayden around his midsection and then kissing his cheek. Trayden returned the hug as the two of them pulled away.

"No problem," Trayden replied. "And if you want…Maybe I can help get you past the hesitation to be in a relationship," he offered. "I think it stems from the fact Brad said he liked or loved you, but only showed that with sexual acts. And when you finally returned his feelings and wanted a relationship; he bailed because he knew it wouldn't be just about the sex anymore."

"Seems like he only sweet-talked you because you were new to being in gay community, young, and vulnerable to use for his desires. The minute you wanted more than just intimacy; he left saying he didn't feel the same anymore." Trayden added shortly after.

Hayden looked down a little. "Yeah…I accepted that might be the case…" he sighed. "But how do you think you can fix the hesitation I have because of him?" Hayden wondered curiously.

"What if you and I..Go on a couple of dates? It can be just us; maybe go to dinner, a movie? Walk in the park, something. Let's us get closer without the sex that Brad always used, and you can see for yourself the difference between that jerkoff saying he cared, but only wanting sex, and someone who cares and wants to be with you for you, not your body,"

Hayden thought about it for a few seconds; it wasn't a bad idea. Maybe it could help him get past the hesitation to be someone if he got to do things that Bradley never did with him? It was worth a try, at least. "Al-Alright, we can try it and see how it goes…" Hayden agreed. "How are we going to know if it works?"

"Well, you can tell me if the hesitation is fading, or straight up when you feel ready to take the next step…Which would be us dating. Whatever you wanna do," Trayden smiled.

Hayden nodded. "Okay, that sounds good,"

"Great. For now, let us get back to the party. Wouldn't want anyone thinking we're doing something naughty or perverted," Trayden chuckled.

Hayden laughed a bit. "Gods…The sad part is I don't put it past them," Trayden offered his hand to Hayden, who took it and they left the bedroom. Hayden flipped the lights off as they walked back through the house to reach the backyard. The two let go of their hands and headed out to join the others.

"About time," Syrus mumbled.

"Oh, shut it. We were only gone fifteen minutes," Hayden remarked.

"You can do a lot in fifteen minutes," Rylee raised her brows up and down, snickering with her twin brother and the friends.

"Get your perverted minds out of the gutter, please? Gods, can't can two gay men have a normal conversation without everyone assuming we did something sexual?" Trayden asked.

"Tray…When you put it that way; it does sound like we did something." Hayden shrugged. Trayden went to say something but stopped as he went over how he worded his last statement. Yeah; it insinuated that he and Hayden did something and trying to hide it.

"Not for nothing, laddie, but I mean; you and-," Gabriel started.

"And you hush up!" Hayden warned.

"But I was just gonna say-," Gabriel tried again.

"Nope! No, you will say nothing, Uncle Gabriel!" Hayden said quickly, clearly not wanting anyone to know about Bradley and him. Trayden moved next to Gabriel, bending over next to his hear.

"Nobody knows about Brad and Hayden except for me. The only thing they know is Hayden was heartbroken by an unnamed guy last year," Trayden informed.

"Oh…Oh, alright. I understand. Sorry, kiddo," Gabriel said now as Hayden mumbled a bit, sitting back in his chair. Trayden walked behind Hayden and kissed his cheek, making the auburn-haired teenager blush.

"Hey, cheer up; it's a party," Trayden smiled. Hayden couldn't help it; he smiled too as Trayden sat down next to him. It was quiet for a few minutes.

"So…What were you two doing?" Alicia grinned.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Hayden and Trayden yelled at the same time. The friends blinked, but then Hayden and Trayden just started laughing out loud.

 **. . .**

[10:15 pm]

After the outburst and laughter from Hayden and Trayden to the others; everyone went back to talking and having fun. Around 9 pm; Gabriel told Hayden to shut down the speakers and just run his laptop's music out of the built-in computer speakers. Hayden did so, and everyone continued sitting around and having a good time. Now, it was a little after 10 pm as Gabriel decided to get up and head inside the house for the rest of the night.

"Alright, kiddo; I'm heading in," Gabriel informed. No answer from Hayden. "Laddie?" he asked again. Looking over, Gabriel saw that Hayden was sitting in his chair with his legs bent and off to the side while leaned over and his head on folded arms of the chair; he was fast asleep there. Gabriel smiled and chuckled a little bit. "Aw, lad…" he said quietly. "You don't change," he added.

"What do you mean?" Trayden asked.

"Hayden used to fall asleep the same way when his parents and I would take him camping. After a long day of fun; he'd end up knocking out in his chair like this. I should have recognized the music earlier; he changed the playlist over to Camping Tunes. He must have started feeling upset and wanted to relive some of the past for a means of comfort, so he set things up like it used to be," Gabriel stated.

"How can you be sure?" Miya wondered.

"Watch," Gabriel smiled a bit as he went into the house for a second and came out with a brown jacket, laying it over Hayden's slumbering figure. Instantly, Hayden snuggled under it more but remained asleep. Gabriel leaned down and kissed his forehead, then ruffled his hair a little bit. "Night, son. Rest well," Hayden seemed to smile more.

"Night, Mom, Dad, and Uncle Gabe…" Hayden gripped the jacket more. "Love you," he yawned tiredly, but Hayden never woke up; it was like he said it out of habit.

"We love you too," Gabriel said before he stepped back. "Like I said," the man smiled. "Did it for comfort; that's what we used to do. Spencer would cover him with his jacket, and we'd all say goodnight and let him sleep there all night,"

"Should we do the same? Just leave him there?" Devon inquired.

"Probably for the best. Hayden might get up in the middle of the night and move to his tent, but if not, this is where you'll find him tomorrow morning. I'm heading in; get me if there's a problem," Gabriel waved and headed for the house. The friends continued talking, keeping it quiet for Hayden. The time continued to tick by until 10:45 pm.

Hayden began to shift around a bit, and then a lot more moments later. "Ut-oh," Alicia said. "That looks like nightmare movements," she mentioned to Syrus. Of course, though; it got everyone's attention. Sure enough, Hayden started jerking more with a look of discontent on his face. Hayden continuously grabbed at the jacket, beginning to whimper.

"N-No…G-Go away…" Hayden said, still asleep. "Le-Leave me al-alone! Do-Don't touch me!" he curled up more. "N-No! Stop! Please, d-don't d-do this…!" Hayden was shaking, trying to protect himself or struggle to get free.

That was all it took for Trayden to understand what was going on. This wasn't the first time Hayden had this nightmare. The only male Hayden ever loved was Bradley, and that man was Olivia's little brother, part of the family that Hayden lived with when Olivia was sexually abusing Hayden. Trayden was positive that Bradley must have done something to Hayden while he was there.

"Do we get Gabriel?" Alyssa asked. Trayden got out of his chair and crouched in front of Hayden.

"Hayden…Hayden, hey, wake up. It's alright," Trayden said, lightly stroking his cheek with a hand. "Ssh…Easy now…Come on, open your eyes…"

Hayden gripped the coat more. "Mom!...Dad!" he called quietly. "Come back! Please, come back…" he pleaded. That was heartbreaking to hear. "You promised…You promised you'd always be with me!" And that was worse.

"Ssh…It's alright. Just a nightmare, Hayden…Wake up," Trayden soothed.

"H-Help m-me…I-I need you here to save m-me…M-Make it stop…Please, make everything stop…" Hayden crunched up more. "No, stop!" Hayden pleaded again. "NO!" but then Hayden snapped awake; sitting up, panting, and looking around quickly to see he was outside and still in his chair by the fire at his Godfather's house. Trayden was in front of him, and the rest of the friends were sitting around, but still close.

Hayden looked at what he was holding; it was his father's coat. Tears filled his eyes as he held the jacket in front of him, rubbing his fingers over the fabric shakily before holding it close to him and lowering his head. Before Trayden could make a move; Hayden grabbed onto Trayden, crying into his chest. Trayden wrapped his arms around Hayden tightly, rubbing his back and rocking him a little.

"Ssh…Ssh…I know. I know it hurts, Hayden…It was only a nightmare; you're safe," Trayden offered gently. After a five-minute breakdown; Hayden's sobs turned into light coughs and sniffles. Trayden pulled from the hug, wiping Hayden's eyes.

"H-How'd this get outside?" Hayden inquired about the jacket.

"Gabriel put it over you when he saw you sleeping in the chair, said something about it being like old times," Syrus informed. Hayden never let go of the coat; he was holding it in his arms.

"Hayden," Trayden said now as Hayden looked at him sadly. "I'm gonna ask you something, and I want you to be entirely honest with me, alright?" Hayden nodded. "Did _he_ hurt you when you lived there?" Hayden knew who Trayden was talking about too; Bradley. "Tell me the truth, please?" Hayden held the jacket tighter as he finally nodded his head, keeping it down. Trayden only pulled Hayden in for another embrace as Hayden laid his head on Trayden's shoulder, burying his face into Trayden's neck.

"I can see you had a nightmare..." Gabriel said, coming out towards them. "Seems like Tray handled it, so thank you Trayden," the mand added as Trayden managed a nod. "Now…It's about 11 pm. Time to shut it down for the night; you need some sleep, lad," Gabriel informed. Hayden didn't argue as he got up, went in the house to use the bathroom, and then got into his tent to lay down. "Need anything?" Hayden shook his head.

"Here's your computer," Ford bent down a little and handed Hayden his laptop back. Hayden whistled Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher, and Toothless came rushing forward and entering the tent with Hayden. The three animals positioned themselves to be around Hayden; only Toothless was laying on his midsection.

"Try to get some sleep," Gabriel said gently.

"We won't be far, and we'll come to get you if anything happens again," Devon mentioned.

"Thank you," Gabriel nodded.

"I took care of the fire," Evan informed as the fire was now just giving off a light glow from the embers. Hayden was lying down, still wearing his father's coat. Gabriel went back into the house as the rest of the friends were going to their tents. Trayden started zipping up Hayden's tent for him.

"Tray?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah," Trayden inquired.

"Thanks for tonight. A-And please don't tell the others what I told you. I-I'm not ready for them to know..." Hayden said.

"Of course. Thank you for telling me...And don't worry; you're safe because if he ever manages to come near you again, Hayden...I will protect you," Trayden said.

Hayden nodded. "I, uh…I like you," Hayden said. Trayden smiled; he understood why Hayden said it. A play on the words; _I love you_ , only not said like that because they weren't dating and only at a crush/like stage.

"Like you too," Trayden winked. "I'm less than a foot away if you need me," he blew Hayden a kiss. Hayden blew one back as Trayden finished zipping the tent before going to his own to get some sleep. Despite the last ten minutes or so with Hayden's nightmare; the party overall had been fun, and now all of them except Bryan, Devon, and Evan would be returning to Berk High School for their Senior Year on Monday, September 3rd, 2018.


	38. Chapter 38

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXXVIII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Monday, 9/10/2018; 6:50 am]  
[Berk High School]

It had been a week since Senior Year had begun. As usual, the first day of school, September 3rd, 2018, was an orientation and receiving their class schedules. The rest of the day was going to each class to meet their teachers, receive books, and rules of the classroom. Unlike last year, the friends didn't have the same schedules. Syrus, Alicia, and Hayden did. And Trayden was with them too because someone who never got named made a requestion during class placement that it might be a good idea for Trayden to be someone who was always near Hayden and would help him through a tough time. There were only a few shared classes with the others, like Health and Physical Education. Also, lunch hour was shared as well. The first week was used to get used to everything of being back at school after Summer Break.

Hayden's schedule that also Syrus, Alicia, and Trayden had was Physical Education, at least until after Midterms when it would turn to Health. Following that was Science, Study Hall, History, Lunch, Math, and Language Arts. With the first week over now; teachers would begin with teaching and giving homework without a doubt. Hayden got to school by driving, so did Trayden, who drove his siblings, and Syrus, who would drive Alicia. Alyssa, Tyler, Rylee, and Ford still came by bus. Devon dropped Miya and Hailey off in the morning. As would Bryan with Katie and Verena. Sometimes Evan would bring in Rylee and Tyler, but it depended if he had work early or not.

It did not go unnoticed by the group of friends that since the End of Summer Celebration, Hayden had been acting a little bit like he did when they met him last year. Not full-on, but enough that they were concerned he was starting to slip into the depression and shut down. The friends were doing their best, but unfortunately; this wasn't a great time of year for Hayden. Around this time; Hayden was living with the Holgerson family, being physically and sexually abused by Olivia and Bradley, which would explain why in August; Hayden was falling into nightmares about that horrific time in his life. However, nobody knew what Hayden went through.

"Happy birthday, Alicia!" the friends said together as the youngest Jorgenson child strolled up with her brother, Syrus. Yes, Alicia turned 17 today, and the friends made sure to arrive before Syrus and Alicia arrived.

"Thank you!" Alicia beamed as Tyler was first to get in and hug his girlfriend of now, one year.

"Happy one-year, babe," Tyler told Alicia, following it up with a kiss. "And happy birthday," he added.

"Thanks, baby," Alicia replied. "Happy anniversary," she giggled with his arms around her figure. "Mom and Dad are letting me throw a party this Saturday; you're all invited," she stated to the others. "No sleepover, but from 2 pm to like, 9 pm is approved,"

"Awesome," Rylee smiled.

"I'll be there," Mindy informed.

"Us too," Ford said while standing beside Hailey.

"I'll see what my work schedule is like," Devon interjected.

"I gotta work at 4 pm, but I'll come from 2-3:30 or so," Evan mentioned.

"I'm free, so I'll come," Trayden chuckled.

"My Uncle Finn is visiting, but I'll see if I can come for a little bit," Alyssa chimed in.

"I'm working until 4 pm, but I'll pop over afterward," Bryan said.

"Mom or dad can likely drive me," Katie nodded.

"Hayden, how about-," Trayden started, but soon found after a quick scan of the friends, Hayden wasn't there. "Uh…Where's Hayden?" he wondered.

"Don't know; he doesn't live with us anymore, remember?" Syrus shrugged.

"Odd…I was talking to him last night until about 11:20 pm; he said he was going to bed but would see me at school," Trayden scratched his head a bit.

"Could try calling him?" Hailey suggested. "Maybe he's just running a little behind?" Syrus got his phone out and tapped Hayden's contact ID, setting it to his ear and listening. Not too far away; there was ringing, and it was getting closer.

"What are you calling me for when I'm standing not even two feet away?" Hayden asked.

"Oh, sorry. We didn't know where you were," Syrus said calmly.

"I overslept…" Hayden replied while leaning against the wall. "Happy birthday, Alicia," he said.

"Thanks, Hayden," Alicia smiled softly. "Why'd you oversleep? Tray said you went to bed around 11:30?"

Hayden yawned. "Woke up at 12:45, 2:20, and 4:00 am. Crashed again around 5:10…Slept past 6 am alarm. Gabriel woke me up fifteen minutes ago on his way out,"

"Had one of your nights where you can't sleep, huh?" Bryan asked as Hayden nodded, closing his eyes. The warning bell sounded. "See you at lunch," he added; then hugged Katie and Alyssa, who also got a kiss on the cheek. Devon said bye to Hailey, and Evan did the same to Rylee. The remaining group of friends after Bryan, Devon, and Evan left headed for G-Hall for their first-period gym class.

 **. . .**

[7:45 am]

Fifteen minutes to the end of Gym class, the friends noticed that Hayden wasn't at all into anything. The class was outside, due to it being a nice day. By vote; they were playing a game of baseball for the activity. Through everything, Hayden hadn't been up to bat due to team switching, and he was last on the roster to go. The team Hayden was on was losing; they only needed four to beat the other team.

"Haddock, you're up," Thomas Wington; the Physical Education teacher said. Hayden sighed as he grabbed a bat and headed for home plate with hardly any energy. "Alright, last batter and bases are loaded," he reminded everyone. Hayden took a glance around the field. Trayden was on first base, Ford on second, and Alyssa on third.

"Come on, Hayden," Ford cheered.

"Bring us home," Alyssa clapped her hands.

"You got this!" Syrus yelled from the dugout where Alicia, Katie, Mindy, Rylee, Hailey, and Tyler were.

The pitcher laughed, motioning with his glove for the members in the field to come in more. "Haddock can't hit, let's wrap this up," he called to them. Hayden muttered under his breath. He really couldn't hit, though. Hayden could draw, sing, write music, play instruments, build, and do his studies with no difficulty at all, but sports? Forget it.

"Strike his ass out," called the centerfielder.

"Language!" Thomas warned.

"This won't take long," the pitcher prepared himself.

"Don't listen to Marcus, Hayden!" Trayden yelled over from first base, glaring at Marcus. "Wait for your pitch!" he added.

"You hush up, Raseri," Marcus shot back, preparing his stance. Hayden felt like there was unspoken tension between Trayden and Marcus, and it wasn't because they were playing against each other in a non-competitive, friendly game of baseball for Physical Education. No, Hayden sensed that there was more.

Marcus Knight was almost 20 years old, a student who stayed back in Freshman Year. The guy was Captain of the Football Team, always hanging around with his usual group of friends who picked on others. To put it simply; Marcus was a bully. But something that Trayden said the day Hayden learned Trayden was gay made Hayden believe that Marcus was the guy Trayden had dated and was hurt by. Trayden stated that his ex-boyfriend paraded around acting like he wasn't gay, and giving Trayden a hard time. However, Trayden hadn't told his friends about ever being in a relationship because he wasn't ready for them to know that Trayden had a boyfriend and that he got used by his ex for sex, and then broken up with.

Hayden could understand; he still didn't want people knowing that he was friends with benefits with Bradley Holgerson, Olivia's younger brother. And Hayden didn't want his friends knowing about losing his virginity at 16, or that Bradley raped him when Hayden stayed there during his time in foster care. Hayden would leave it alone for now.

"Marcus, leave Tray alone, and pitch the damn ball," Hayden remarked as he brought the bat up and got into position. Marcus threw, and Hayden didn't swing.

"Ball one!" Thomas said. After five minutes; it was two strikes and three balls. One more ball and Hayden would walk. Or if he got a strike; that was it, game over.

"Hey, Trayden…Maybe you should go over and help your boyfriend. Seems like he's pretty useless without you," Marcus chuckled. Hayden glared as his hands tightened on the handle of the bat.

"I'll show you useless…" Hayden muttered coldly, narrowing his eyes. Marcus pitched the ball as it came at Hayden. With a powerful swing, the bat made contact. The ball went straight ahead and socked Marcus between the legs. Instantly; the male dropped, holding himself as the ball rolled away from him.

"Go! Go!" Alicia cheered. The runners took off; Astrid hit home first, then Ford. Trayden rounded third as Hayden hit second.

"DUDE! Get the ball!" one of Marcus's friends yelled. Trayden reached home as the rest of the team came out while Hayden rounded third. Marcus grabbed the ball that was just ahead of him as he forced himself to get up.

"Come on, Hayden! Come on!" Trayden urged. "All the way!"

Marcus ran straight to get home and tag Hayden out when he neared the plate. Hayden knew that all Marcus had to do was touch him, and currently; he'd be able to do that before Hayden touched the bag. Hayden saw Marcus smirk and shake his head; his way of saying Hayden would never hit the plate. Hayden waited for his moment, and just as Marcus was about to tag him, Hayden shifted and slid in on his left side, knocking Marcus over and his foot touching the plate.

"YES!" his friends cheered excitedly.

"NO!" Marcus yelled, frustrated as he punched the ground a few times. Hayden smiled, panting as he laid there a second.

"Nice work!" Alyssa congratulated. Trayden offered his hand to help Hayden up; Hayden took it, and Tray pulled Hayden to his feet.

"That was awesome," Trayden chuckled.

"Well done, everyone," Thomas nodded. "Let's head back to the gym," he said. Hayden started walked with the others, feeling some pain on his stump. It was probably from sliding on the prosthetic that was already at its limit. Also, though, Hayden felt some pain on his left side. While walking; he lifted his shirt a bit and saw the scrape marks there.

"Are you alright?" Hailey asked softly.

"Yeah," Hayden nodded.

"Should get that treated by the nurse, Hayden," Thomas stated. Hayden fixed his shirt, nodding to him. Reaching the locker rooms; Hayden changed quickly and stood by the door to wait for the others. However, not far off, Hayden saw Marcus going near Trayden's changing stall and slipped inside.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing? Get out," Trayden ordered.

"Shut up, Tray…Not like this is anything new for us," Marcus reminded.

"Fuck you," Trayden said.

"When and where?" Marcus replied.

"How about nowhere and never? Get out," Trayden demanded coldly.

"You know you love me, babe," Marcus informed.

"I know that you used and hurt me. Now, leave, or I'm telling Mr. Wington," Trayden snapped. Marcus chuckled as Hayden heard what sounded like a kiss. "What the hell is wrong with you! Out!"

"Aw, look at you; still blushing when I kiss you," Marcus teased. "You know…I kind'a miss us being together. Come on; I still care about you. I only left because you were keeping our relationship a secret; it's like you were ashamed we were dating. You wouldn't tell your friends about us, do they even know now?" Hayden didn't hear Trayden answer. "See? Still keeping secrets. How did you ever expect us to last when you don't speak up?"

"Yeah, well, maybe I just wanted to keep _us_ a secret to enjoy it more without my nosey friends always asking shit about us. And what are you talking about leaving me because I didn't speak up that we were dating? You didn't leave me until after the first time we had sex, saying it wasn't working out. If I didn't know any better; I'd say it's because you didn't want anyone knowing about us. Your friends don't even know you're gay…At least I don't go parading around the school calling myself straight and pretending to be something I'm not," Trayden remarked.

Hayden saw Marcus get shoved out. "Leave me alone, Marcus. We aren't together, and I don't love you anymore. And we'll never be a couple again either, so fuck off," Marcus shrugged with a smirk almost.

"Fine, but at least I'll always have something you can't give to anyone else," Marcus chuckled. "Your virginity," Marcus walked away after that. Trayden's glared, and anger held a few moments; then faded off to sadness almost. Trayden sighed, retreating behind the curtain to put on his shirt and shoes. Hayden didn't like seeing Trayden upset, and this proved Hayden's theory; Marcus was Trayden's ex-boyfriend and always giving Trayden a hard time.

 **. . .**

[11:20 am]

Finally lunch hour; the friends joined up in the cafeteria. Evan, Bryan, Devon, and even Miya came to enjoy the midday meal.

"So, how has the day been?" Bryan asked.

"Quiet. We won our baseball game in gym thanks to Hayden," Katie smiled.

"Really?" Devon blinked.

"Yeah! Hayden batted in Alyssa, Tray, and me; then slid in to score home and avoid a tag by Marcus," Ford nodded.

"That's awesome. Nice, Hayden," Evan smiled as Hayden just shrugged.

"It was necessary, but I'm not much of a sports player…" Hayden said. Around 12:05 pm; the friends were talking and eating their food when Marcus strolled up behind Trayden.

"Hey, Tray," Marcus greeted as Trayden sighed. "How ya doing?"

"Like you care," Trayden stated. "Go away, or are you still sore about losing in gym?"

"You know I prefer Football. Maybe we should play that next class? You and your little boyfriend wouldn't be able to beat me there," Marcus scoffed.

"Leave him alone. What did he ever do to you?" Syrus remarked.

"Sy…It's fine," Trayden said.

"Tray…He's bullying you, do something. Stand up for yourself; you wouldn't let anyone mess with us, why won't you do it for you?" Mindy asked softly.

"What's the matter? Won't stand against me because of who I am?" Trayden closed his eyes. "Still a scared little boy afraid to come out and tell everyone the truth?" Marcus chuckled as he beaned Trayden in the back of the head with the football in his hands, laughing with his friends.

Hayden wouldn't deal with this; he scooted his chair back and stood up. "Back off him," Hayden said firmly.

"Oh-ho? Is your boyfriend gonna stand up for you?" Marcus asked.

"We're not dating," Trayden muttered.

"We don't have to be," Hayden said as Trayden looked at him quickly. "You're right, Marcus. I am his boyfriend. I'm a boy, and I'm his friend, so I will defend him, and any of my other friends from bullies like you as any good friend would do," he moved between Trayden and Marcus now, making Marcus step back a few times. "Now, why don't you just go run along with your friends before you get hurt,"

"Why don't you make me, bitch?" Marcus remarks.

"I don't think you want me to do that. So let's avoid that where you head off and leave my friends alone. Kay?" Hayden says, preparing to sit down. Marcus advances and shoves Hayden down and into the table.

"Hayden!" Trayden said with concern.

"What are you gonna do to stop me? Nothing, that's what. So why don't you go find a corner to cry in like the weak, depressed about losing his parents little boy you are," Marcus smirks. Hayden had his head down. "See, nothing. Don't act tough," he draws his fist back and lets it fly. Hayden, though, did something no one expected; he raised his head, eyes narrowed and stopped Marcus's fist with his right hand.

"I don't have to be tough; I just have to be smarter than you," Hayden said. "Also…I kind'a feel sorry for you," he added, finally throwing Marcus's fist down. The lunchroom was silent, watching the scene unfold.

"You got nothing on me," Marcus sneered.

"And you have nothing on me. Everything you said about is true, yes, but at least I have a reason to be what I am. I have a reason to be depressed because my parents were murdered in front of me. I was thrown into the foster care system and spent months with families who abused and raped me," Hayden confessed, shocking his friends, and Trayden. "I have reasons for what I do and having moments where I get mad or breakdown. So what's yours?" Hayden asked.

"What?" Marcus asks.

"What is your reason for bullying others?" Marcus says nothing. "You don't have one. You do it by choice because you think it's cool, that you're big and bad. Who cares if Trayden is gay? So am I? It's not a crime to be, and you're welcome to your own opinion...But like where your head is, you can shove it up your ass because having an opinion is no reason to be an insufferable dick. You know what I think, Marcus? I believe that you only do this for attention or to hide something you don't want others finding out,"

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Marcus grinned.

"I did a research paper during my Freshman Year about bullies and found there are many reasons why someone will do it. But as we're short on time before next period; I'll give you just a few examples. One; like a toddler, you're just a fury of mixed emotions and lack the brain development to understand them, so you act out aggressively instead of using self-control,"

Marcus glared a bit. "Two; you hate your life, so you make others around you miserable. And three," Hayden smirked a little. "You find it necessary to make others feel bad about themselves since you're an insecure little boy with a small cock," the lunchroom students gasped, and a few laughed as Marcus's face fell while Hayden got closer with a calm smile. "Don't hurt yourself, big boy," he added while starting to walk away.

As soon as Hayden said it, Marcus charged from behind to punch. Hayden, back still turned to Marcus, ducked to avoid the hit. While down, Hayden turned slightly to drive his elbow into Marcus's stomach; then set his hands on the floor to kick out his leg and sweep Marcus's feet out from under him. As Marcus began to fall backward; Hayden stood up, pivoting his right foot and kicking out with the left, which sent Marcus flying. Marcus landed on his back and slid to a stop, coughing and forcing himself up a bit to look at Hayden, who was now standing next to him.

"I warned you not to make me have to make you stop, so this is your last warning, Marcus; I will knock you out the next time you attack me," Hayden said coldly, beginning to walk away again. Marcus got up; he glared at Hayden. Now, as Hayden was reaching the table; he closed his eyes. "Three. Two. One…" Marcus shoved Hayden again. Hayden recovered slowly, turning to face Marcus. Hayden's eyes snapped open, narrowed as he clenched his left hand into a fist and pulled it back.

"You think one hit can take me down?" Marcus asked.

"I don't think so," Hayden remarked, grinning. "I know so," Hayden said. Marcus's eyes widened as Hayden let his fist fly. Marcus's face turned to fear and panic; he closed his eyes quickly, steeling with fear and awaiting the hit. However, Hayden stopped. Marcus looked to find Hayden's fist inches from his face, Marcus's eyes widened, panting at how close the hit was. "But luckily for you; I won't."

Hayden pulled lowered his fist, unclenching it. "B-But you said-,"

"The fear on your face is all I needed to see to know you've learned your lesson. Unlike you, I don't preferably like to solve my problems by fighting, and if it were just me; I wouldn't even stop you. But…See; I do have a problem with people picking on my friends or others I care for. So, let me put this in a way that I'm sure you'll understand; I don't rightly care what you do, Marcus…It's your life and your choice, but let me make one thing perfectly clear, okay?" Hayden said as Marcus stared. "The next time I find out you're bullying my friends or Trayden…I'll be far less understanding, I'll humiliate the shit out of you with what I know, and I won't hold back," he warned. "Ya feel me?"

Marcus nodded his head, not saying a word. Hayden chuckled. "I figured you would," Hayden said afterward, now smiling. He waved his hand, shooing Marcus off and sure enough; the man walked away quickly. Hayden sat down at the table next to Trayden; he took a drink from his water bottle and saw everyone staring at him. "What?"

"What did you do?" Tyler asked.

"I made him stop," Hayden replied calmly.

"Why'd you do that for me?" Trayden asked.

"I'm your friend, and I don't deal with my friends getting bullied. Well, I suppose that's wrong to say; I never had friends before, so I straight up refuse to allow the first and only friends I have to be bullied," Hayden shrugged.

"What did you mean you would humiliate him with what you know?" Alyssa asked.

"You need not worry about that because I don't think he's stupid enough to pursue," Hayden informed. Trayden eyed him carefully as Hayden returned a look with one of his own as if to say; _I will tell you later_. Trayden understood as the friends went back to finishing up their lunches. When the bell rang; they split off to get to their next classes.


	39. Chapter 39

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XXXIX

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 9/21/2018; 12:10 pm]  
[Berk High School]

It was still the talk of the school almost two weeks later about what Hayden did in lunch hour to Marcus. It wasn't anything awful, and all Hayden did was defend his friends and himself from a bully. Hayden and Marcus did get brought into Aaron Ogglebert's office with Amy Mayden present to explain what happened. Hayden ended up with two days of detention for the physical side of fighting, but Marcus got five days for bullying and attacking Hayden not once, but twice. Also, Marcus was on the verge of suspension if he didn't cut out the bullying. However, Marcus pleaded that he was a changed man and admitted Hayden's words were _eye-openers_ to him. Marcus had to apologize to Hayden and Trayden as part of his punishment as well.

Alicia's birthday party on Saturday the 15th had been fun, and most everyone came or at least made an appearance for an hour or two. Even Hayden went and had a decent time. Monday the 17th; it was right back to school. Now, here they were on Friday the 21st and the first half of the day had been easy going. The friends were in lunch, chatting it up and eating as they always did. There was already talk of trying to get together to plan a sleepover from tonight to Saturday or Saturday to Sunday. However, Trayden thought it might be a good time to start showing Hayden that was different from Brad; things had just been a little crazy with the start of school.

Trayden assumed that Hayden didn't want the others knowing about their little talk on the 31st of August about having mutual feelings for one another. Otherwise, Hayden would've talked to Trayden outside with them present. It was safe to say that Hayden might get nervous if Trayden asked him right there at lunch about going on a date. To be on the safe side of things; Trayden got his phone out to text Hayden.

 _12:10 pm  
What are you doing tonight?_

Trayden waited as Hayden checked his phone and then looked at him for a second before replying.

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 12:12 pm  
Same thing I do every night. Homework, dinner, shower, probably bed or work on the song for the talent show and then bed.**_

Trayden had completely forgotten about the song for the talent show and the fact they had all agreed to do something new so one could steal it this time. Had Hayden been working on it by himself? Nevertheless, Trayden didn't want to get sidetracked with why he started texting Hayden. Typing his message; he sent it off.

 _12:13 pm  
Oh, well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight on a date?_

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 12:14 pm  
Sure. When do you want to go? I usually finish homework around 4:30-5ish.**_

Trayden beamed. Hayden said yes! Well, he said sure, but same thing! Smiling, Trayden replied.

 _12:15 pm  
How about we go for 5:15? I'll pick you up, and we can go to a nearby restaurant?_

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 12:15 pm  
Sound great. Where are we going?**_

 _12:16 pm  
Where would you like to go?_

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 12:17 pm  
Surprise me XD**_

 _12:17 pm  
You got it :)_

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 12:18 pm  
Can't wait**_

 _12:19 pm  
Me either. Let's just hope the rest of the day goes by fast now lol_

 _ **Hayden's Cell, 12:19 pm  
Seriously lol I should have requested harder classes. I guess I don't mind, means I get to be with you ^/^**_

 _12:20 pm  
I'll second that lol XD_

The bell rang as everyone began to get up and head for the door. "So we on for today or Saturday at 4 pm at Tray's house?"

Trayden blinked. When was this discussed? When he was texting Hayden? "Wait, my house?"

"Uh, yeah? You offered it like five minutes ago…" Alyssa reminded.

 _Oh, shit…_ Trayden thought. "I'm sure that won't be a problem, but I'll double check with my parents and let you know by the end of the day,"

"Sounds good," the friends replied or nodded.

"If not his, we can do mine. Gabriel and I finished the basement," Hayden stepped in now having seen that Trayden wasn't paying attention.

"Alright, Hayden's place if Trayden's folks say no. Wait, don't you have to ask Gabriel first?" Alicia wondered.

"Gabriel doesn't care what I do as long as it isn't illegal; he's always been that way. Us having a sleepover isn't gonna stop him from having a few beers and watching the game on TV," Hayden laughed a little. "See you later," he added before headed down the D-Hall, to turn left on A-Hall for Math. After that; the rest of the friends split off to get to their classes.

 **. . .**

[2:30 pm]

The friends met in the student lot to either get their cars or be picked up if they were getting a ride.

"So what's the verdict, Tray?" Tyler inquired.

"Parents are going away for their anniversary this weekend, and I'm stuck babysitting. So my house is out, and so am I," Trayden muttered.

"Well, that sucks," Bryan informed.

"Why do you have to babysit? Isn't Dex 17 as of July? And Aria now 15 as of like, the 5th of this month?" Mindy wondered.

"Yeah…But parents still don't like them home without an adult and someone with a car in case of emergencies, especially because it's longer than one night," Trayden mentioned. "Dex will be getting his license soon; he's taking Driver's Education in January,"

"Wait…Your parents' rule is that they have to be supervised with an adult and someone with a car?" Hayden asked as Trayden nodded. "Why don't you bring them to my house for the sleepover then? Gabriel is there, so are all of we, and there's plenty of vehicles if something happens. And it lets you join the festivities," he suggested.

"Huh…I did not think of that. I'll ask them once I get home. Thanks, Hayden," Trayden smiled. "Is there gonna be enough room for everyone?" he wondered.

"Oh, don't you worry about space. Remember, you haven't seen my basement yet because it wasn't done," Hayden chuckled. "See you later," Hayden headed towards his car.

"Well, alright then. Sleepover is at Hayden's on Today? Saturday? Still at 4 pm?" Devon called to Hayden.

"Saturday; I'm got other plans tonight," Hayden replied before starting the car, pulling forward, and heading out of the lot. The friends dispersed and left the school.

 **. . .**

[5:15 pm]

Thankfully, Rachel and Dustin were fine with the idea of Trayden taking his siblings to Hayden's house on Saturday night and thought it was very nice of Hayden to include the kids. Trayden whipped through his homework, showered, and then left his house to go one street over to pick up Hayden for their first date. Thankfully, his parents weren't leaving until about 7:30 pm since Dustin had to work until 6 pm. Trayden got out of his car and went to the front door, knocking a few times. Hayden opened the door and met Trayden there.

"Hey," Trayden greeted.

"Hi," Hayden smiled.

"Ready?" Trayden asked as Hayden nodded.

"Be back later, Uncle Gabe!" Hayden called into the house.

"Have fun and be safe!" Gabriel called from down the hall. Hayden closed the door and walked with Trayden to the car. Like a gentleman, or trying to be cute; Trayden opened the door for Hayden.

"Thank you," Hayden slid in, and Trayden closed the door before hurrying around to the driver's side. The two males buckled and then Trayden started to drive to their location.

Reaching their destination by 5:25 pm, Trayden parked as the two boys headed inside Hooligans; this was just a fast-food place, but Trayden remembered one of his and Hayden's conversations where Hayden mentioned loving this place, and they could eat inside, so why wouldn't it be good for a first date? Hayden and Trayden entered the building and waited in line to order. Not more than a few minutes later; they stood before the counter where the cashier, a young woman with the name tag, Lyla.

"Hi! Welcome to Hooligans. Are we dining in or taking out this evening?" Lyla greeted with a friendly smile.

"Dining in, please?" Hayden said with a smile. Lyla tapped something on the screen and looked back at them.

"What can I get for you?" Lyla asked.

"You first," Trayden told Hayden now. "And don't be shy either,"

Hayden giggled a little. "I'll do the number five, please?" Hayden replied.

"Sure! What three pieces of chicken would you like?" Lyla inquired.

"Two legs, and one wing, please," Hayden said.

"And how about for your two sides?" Lyla smiled.

"Uh…Mashed potatoes and…I guess mac and cheese? The biscuit comes with it, right?" Hayden inquired as Lyla nodded while handing Hayden a medium-sized cup. "Thanks. You're up, Tray," Hayden informed.

"I'll do the same as him; mashed potatoes and broccoli, please?" Trayden stated to Lyla, who tapped the buttons to add the order in.

"Will there be anything else for you tonight?" Lyla wondered.

"Not at the moment, thank you," Trayden mentioned.

"Okay, your total is $12.48," Lyla said. Trayden handed his card over the counter to Lyla; she slid it and then handed it back with the receipt. "Here's your cup, and it will be right up for you," she added.

"Thank you," Hayden said as he and Trayden walked towards the drink machine "And thank you for getting dinner, but next one is on me," Hayden chuckled a bit.

"I paid for dinner because I invited you out; that's how I was raised, at least," Trayden got some ice and then held up cup under the Pepsi, then pressed the button to dispense the soda.

"Well, I believe in either taking turns or going half," Hayden stated while filling his cup with Mountain Dew. "Just a thing my parents told me they used to do. Dad believed the same thing you do, but Mom felt that if two people like one another and going on dates or dating; then it should be the effort of both participants," he added.

"Seems we have different views on it, but somewhat similar," Trayden looked at Hayden while they went and found a table to sit at in the far back corner.

"I suppose it doesn't matter; both would be considered correct," Hayden shrugged.

"Order number 507," Lyla called out.

"That's us; I'll get it," Trayden went up to the counter, getting the tray. "Thanks," he said to Lyla; then returned to the table and sat down once the tray was on the table. "How is psychiatry going?"

"Eh…" Hayden raised his shoulders a little. "It's…Going, but not very far,"

"You still lock up when it comes to talking about things that happened in foster care, don't you?" Trayden asked as Hayden nodded.

"Yeah…I thought that with it being a year; I could do it, but…Not so easy as I'm finding out," Hayden admitted. "The music keeps me calm, but it's like my voice leaves me,"

"I understand; it's not easy to talk about, Hayden. You went through hell, and I don't even know the half of it, I'm sure," Trayden informed. "If it's any help; my offer to sit with you during sessions is still on the table,"

"I've been considering it lately," Hayden said, surprising Trayden a little. "I feel like maybe I freeze because I don't want to possibly open up more charges on the abuse and deal with court…"

"Well, Hayden; you don't have to press charges. And it's been about a year, so there wouldn't be any proof or much of an investigation," Trayden reminded. "You could talk about it and not have to worry,"

"I guess that makes me feel better, but still…" Hayden trailed off a bit. "I have an appointment on Monday at 2:45 pm…Would you wanna come with me?" he asked.

"Sure. Wait, how does that work if the office is in the city?" Trayden blinked.

"Oh! Doctor Anderson has an office in Berk, but he's only here on Mondays and Wednesdays from 1 pm to…I think 6 pm," Hayden informed.

"Well, that's convenient," Trayden smiled.

"I thought that too. Do you want me to pick you up in the morning? We can go right after school?" Hayden offered.

"Yeah, that's fine. Not gonna lie, been dying to see how that car drives as a passenger," Trayden chuckled.

"It purrs with a smooth vibration," Hayden smiled now. "You'll love it," he added while forking up a bite of his mac and cheese. Unknown to them, Bryan and Alyssa were also out on a date, grabbing food from Hooligans in the drive-thru. While pulling out of line once getting their stuff, Alyssa looked inside to see Hayden and Trayden sitting by the back window on the right side, laughing and smiling while eating together.

"Oh, my…Is that Hayden and Trayden?" Alyssa asked as Bryan slowed down a bit and looked into the window.

"Holy Odin, yeah; it is," Bryan nodded.

"I wonder what they're doing out? I thought Hayden said he had plans tonight?" Alyssa looked at her boyfriend.

"Maybe his plans were with Trayden," Bryan suggested.

"Gods…Do you think they're on a date?" Alyssa questioned curiously.

"It's possible," Bryan shrugged. "What are you doing?" he asked upon seeing Alyssa get her phone out.

"I'm gonna text the others?" Alyssa said.

"Don't do that. It's obvious that if they are on a date, they didn't want anyone knowing or one of them would have said something at the school what their plans were. We don't want to upset them, so don't say anything, babe. Telling the others would just make them text Tray and Hayden off the hook for answers," Bryan informed.

"Yeah, " Alyssa nodded. "You're right," she agreed. "Come on, let's go," she said. Bryan smiled as he headed out of the parking lot. Back inside, Trayden and Hayden continued to enjoy their first date.

"You know the others are gonna be wicked jealous, right?" Trayden laughed. "Me showing up tomorrow morning with you in your car?"

"I have no doubts," Hayden nodded. "But that's their problem, not mine," he shrugged again.

"True," Trayden replied as they both were quiet, eating their food. After a few minutes, Trayden looked at Hayden now. "I…Never did thank you for what did for me against Marcus,"

"Don't even worry about it," Hayden waved it off. "I don't deal in bullies as someone who was bullied for the longest time over my figure and size. I was short until I turned 17; that was my growth spurt I guess. Well, one of them," he added.

"Still, thank you…I-I don't know what Marcus's problem with me is…" Trayden said, looking down at his food.

"He's your ex," Hayden said as Trayden's head snapped upward with shock in his green hues.

"How did you-," Trayden asked.

"I was by the door that day in gym when everyone was changing. Your stall wasn't that far away, and I saw Marcus go in there. I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but I unintentionally heard everything," Hayden admitted.

"Only you heard?" Trayden asked as Hayden nodded.

"Yeah, no one else was around," Hayden assured. "Was he trying to get you back or something?"

"I have no idea. If he was; I didn't notice or care because I won't be with him again," Trayden remarked. "I still can't believe he kissed me…"

"He thinks he's a big shot and can have anyone he wants," Hayden informed.

"Tell me about it," Trayden sighed. "What did you mean you'd humiliate him?"

"That was just an empty threat. I could humiliate him if I wanted, but it would also reveal to everyone he is your ex, and you said you didn't want that getting out yet, so I can't do that to you," Hayden mentioned.

"I'm thinking about telling the others anyway; they're getting too suspicious with why Marcus gave me crap in the first place," Trayden mumbled.

"Only tell them if you're ready, Tray. You know it won't stop at you saying that Marcus is your ex; they'll ask you to tell them everything regarding the relationship. So if you aren't ready to tell them everything, don't push it. You'll only hurt yourself if you do. It's…No different than me telling them things. I could tell them about Brad, the abuse…But I know I'd have to tell them everything, and I'm just not ready to do that yet," Hayden stated gently.

"I've been trying to prepare for it. I know they know I'm gay, and they accepted that with ease…But having a secret boyfriend for a year and a half that I had sex with one time? I don't think they'd take to that so well. More so because I hid the relationship, and haven't told them all this time even after it ended," Trayden sighed.

"If they are your real friends; they will understand why you didn't say anything. Blame it on Marcus; he was just as secretive as you were about it. Honestly, it seems like you were only quiet because he didn't want it getting out, so it is his fault. And as for why you didn't say anything after the breakup; you can say you wanted to put it behind you because it was in the past and no longer mattered, or that it straight up hurt and pained you more to talk about," Hayden suggested. "That's why I don't say what I've been through; it hurts,"

"I think I'm just gonna tell them tomorrow at the sleepover; get it out of the way, and tell them not to bother me about it," Trayden confessed. "Besides, maybe I'll have an easier time doing it with you there," he smiled some.

"You're always here for me; I can do the same for you," Hayden replied. "I was kind of thinking about telling them some stuff, not in huge detail, but the things that happened in different houses…And who Brad is. I feel like maybe if I can do it with friends first, doing it in therapy might not be so bad,"

"Whatever you wanna do; I'm with you," Trayden said.

"I appreciate that. I think I'll try with just you at the office, though, and see if I can get through at least one thing," Hayden nodded. "Well, we should probably eat more before it gets cold. Besides, you have to be home for 7 pm, don't you?"

"Yeah. Parents leaving for their anniversary weekend," Trayden chuckled. "I'll still talk to you, though,"

"I had no doubts about that," Hayden replied. The two males continued to eat until they finished around 6:05 pm; then cleaned up and headed for the car. During their meal, of course, they continued to talk about random things like school and the fact they were graduating in June 2019.

"What now? We still have an hour," Trayden asked once they were in the car.

"Oh, I have a fun idea that kills time. Head for the Berk Isle Park," Hayden said. Trayden nodded as he backed out the car and drove to the park. Arriving a mere five minutes later, Trayden parked as Hayden got out and Trayden followed him. Hayden grabbed his hand and ran towards the swings. Hayden got on one of them and started swinging lightly. Trayden grabbed the other one and did the same, smiling.

"You enjoy coming to the park at night to swing?" Trayden inquired.

"It's fun, but I don't ever come alone, and we needed something to kill time until you have to go home," Hayden mentioned. Trayden guessed he couldn't argue with that logic, it was a nice idea and let them have fun and be alone. Around 6:50 pm after swinging and talking more; they left to get back to Trayden's car and return to their neighborhood.

 **. . .**

[7:00 pm]  
[Berk; Forger/Haddock Home]

Parking in the driveway, Trayden left the car on and walked Hayden to his front door; both of them were smiling.

"I had a great time tonight, Tray," Hayden said gently.

"Me too. We'll have to do it again soon," Trayden nodded.

"See you tomorrow night?" Hayden asked.

"More time with you? Wouldn't miss it," Trayden replied as Hayden blushed a little. "I better get home…Already getting the _where are you_ texts from dad," he chuckled.

"Go on. You can text me," Hayden motioned.

"Okay. Am I…Allowed to kiss your hand or cheek?" Trayden inquired nervously.

"You are," Hayden nodded, blushing more. Trayden leaned in and kissed Hayden's cheek lightly before pulling away.

"Talk to you in about five minutes," Trayden said.

"Kay," Hayden replied. Trayden turned, heading for his car and then leaving with a wave. Hayden went inside the house, seeing Gabriel on the couch.

"Have a good date?" Gabriel asked. Hayden nodded, smiling, and blushing still.

"I'm heading to my room for the night," Hayden told him.

Gabriel chuckled a little. "Alright, night, laddie," he said. Hayden turned around and entered his room, flopping back on the bed with a wide smile at how he felt right now. The feeling was indescribable, and Hayden loved it. This was entirely different from when he had feelings for Bradley, and Hayden could already feel the hesitation on being in a relationship start to fade off. Hayden knew that Trayden was changing him, and his life one day at a time as he had been from the start.


	40. Chapter 40

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XL

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Saturday, 9/22/2018; 4:00 pm]  
[Berk; Forger/Haddock House]

Hayden was finishing up the basement cleaning and arranging when Gabriel opened the basement door at the top of the stairs, which were off to the right of the entry hallway.

"He should be down here," Gabriel said. "Laddie?" he called.

"Yeah?" Hayden replied.

"Your friends are here, shall I send them down?" Gabriel inquired.

"Go ahead!" Hayden said. Gabriel stepped aside as the friends smiled and headed down the ten or so steps, instantly laying eyes on the space before them. "So, what do you think?" Hayden asked.

Down the stairs revealed a wide open area. The first thing they saw once all filing in was Hayden's instruments on display; drums, guitars, microphone, piano, etc. There was even a small desk against the wall where Hayden's desktop was set up on top with the keyboard, mouse, and printer/scanner/copier. Next over was an HD curved TV mounted to the wall with built-in shelving on either side for movies and games. There was also a small storage unit under the TV where consoles appeared to be set up. The couch was massive and in a U-shape. A square table sat between the couch and TV. Behind the couch was an open space, assumed for sleeping. And under the stairs was another space behind a door, peering in a bit; they saw it was a half-bathroom.

To the far left was a wall, but had one wide doorway with dark red curtains. In the corner that connected the far left wall and wall where the TV was hanging; there appeared to be a small kitchen with a sink, storage, small stove, microwave, and refrigerator. There was a small bar top too.

"This is awesome!" Dex announced first.

"Dex!" Trayden scolded. Hayden laughed a little.

"Tray; it's a sleepover," Hayden stepped towards Trayden, hugging him and then pulling back. "Lighten up a little," he added. Trayden smiled now.

"You're right, sorry…" Trayden replied.

"This is pretty cool, Hayden. How long did this take to complete?" Devon wondered.

"Well…Got the house in June, started renovations in…I want to say July. Gabriel thought it would be a good distraction from all the court stuff, so he let me design it and here we are two months later," Hayden informed.

"What's past that curtain, unused space?" Hailey wondered.

"Oh, no. Back there is the best part," Hayden smiled as he led them over to it and pulled back the curtain and let them inside.

"It's…pitch black?" Syrus said slowly, unsure. Hayden rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone, tapping an application on the second screen that said; _Home Theatre_. Hayden tapped on a control that said; _Lights_. After that Hayden scrolled his thumb on a dial clockwise, as the lights began to come on, but remained dim.

"Holy shit! It's a home theatre!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Yep. Projector back there, small snack and drink bar with a popcorn maker. There is a four-seater U-shaped couch up front, closest to the screen and then behind that is three rows of five seats each," Hayden explained.

"Woah," a few gasped.

"Yep and this whole wall slides into the main one to open the space more," Hayden informed as he unlocked the place on the floor and pushed it back.

"Hey, it's just like the gymnasium one," Rylee chuckled.

"That was the inspiration for it," Hayden nodded.

"You designed all this?" Trayden asked.

"My artistic talent has its upsides," Hayden shrugged.

"This is gonna be a fun time," Aria clapped her hands excitedly. "So what happens first at these things?"

"Ari…Stop. We've seen Trayden's sleepovers a million times…It's all the same," Eliot rolled his eyes now. "They'll listen to music, game, crack jokes, talk, and at some point, eat dinner,"

"That's about right," Dex shrugged.

"But what first?" Cole tilted his head.

"Whatever they want to do," Hayden smiled.

"I don't know about them, but I wanna see how far you've gotten on your song for the talent show," Trayden hoped.

"You've been working on the song already?" Hailey blinked.

"I wanted to make sure we'd have time to practice things, so I started on a couple of songs you can pick from. I did a few different genres, and whichever you want; I'll finish, and we'll work on," Hayden said. "And I have a few that are already done,"

"Can we hear?" Alicia questioned.

"Maybe later; I'm still fixing a few things lyric and music wise," Hayden informed.

"Nice," Ford smiled.

"Alright, let's get started. For now, you can pull all your stuff in the home theatre on the floor. Oh, we don't have to worry about noise and bothering Gabriel because the entire basement is soundproof," Hayden mentioned.

 **. . .**

[5:30 pm]

"Big brother, when is dinner?" Cole questioned, tugging Trayden's sleeve.

Trayden checked his watch to see it was about 5:30 pm. "Uh, I don't know," he admitted.

"Is everyone hungry?" Hayden inquired.

"Yeah, we could eat," Mindy nodded her head with a smile as the rest agreed.

"Alright then," Hayden stated as he got up and moved into the kitchen, beginning to grab things.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Syrus wondered.

"Making dinner," Hayden while moving to the stove and setting his pots and pans down.

"Don't we usually order pizza and wings?" Bryan asked.

"Normally, but why spend money when you can cook? I know it's different, but trust me; you'll like it," Hayden started cooking some ground beef in the deeper pans. In the pots; he was boiling water. "You just keep playing your game; this will be done in half an hour," he informed. The rest of the friends got back playing their game; it was a racing one, and then somewhere ten minutes later turned into a fighting one.

The friends played while Hayden cooked; the occasionally took glances at him, but none more than Trayden. The group of friends could very easily see that there was something different between the two males, but not in a bad way. Alyssa and Bryan were the only two people and keeping it to themselves, that had an idea of what was going on.

"Hayden!" Gabriel yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" Hayden called back.

"Another one of your friends just showed up; I'm sending him down," Gabriel stated. Hayden stopped what he was doing, confused almost.

"Another friend?" Hayden asked. "Isn't…Everyone already here?" he looked at the group.

"I mean…I told Andrew to come if he got off work early enough and wasn't too tired…But he would message me if he was on his way first," Katie mentioned. Hayden heard footsteps on the stairs as he began to feel nervous. Finally, the person came into view as fear struck Hayden like lightning and he dropped the spatula he was holding.

"Br-Brad…Y-You…" Hayden breathed out. Trayden's eyes instantly narrowed at the sound of this man's name. Brad was the guy who hurt Hayden before and during foster care. Brad smiling now, stepping closer. "Wh-What are you do-doing here?"

"I told you there was no place you could go that I wouldn't find you, babe," Brad reached Hayden, backing him into a corner. "I've missed you," he said, leaning in and kissing Hayden, who closed his eyes tightly before shoving Brad back.

"Get off me!" Hayden ordered.

"Come on, babe…Don't be this way. I know you're upset about what happened during Sophomore Year…" Brad started.

"Upset? Upset is an understatement!" Hayden yelled. "Three years…Three goddamn years you told me that you loved me, would wait for me...And then when I finally came to terms with things, you promised we'd be together once I told my parents I was gay…But instead; you lied. Everything was a lie! All you did was use me, and then break my heart!"

"Dex, take Aria, Eliot, and Cole upstairs; then send Gabriel down," Trayden said. Dex nodded, motioning for Aria, Eliot, and Cole to go with him.

"I told you I was sorry. Come on…Let's talk; we can work things out. I know I was wrong to hurt you; it's torn me up every day thinking about what I did," Brad informed gently.

"Then why!? Why did you hurt me if you didn't mean it!" Hayden demanded, on the verge of tears.

"It was just the surrealness of the situation. You're right; I waited three years for you to figure out how you felt for me. It took you a year to accept you were gay…You finally tell me you love me back and tell your parents. You showed up to school all happy and proud; I guess I was just shocked that it happened. I reacted badly, and hurt you. I'm sorry, baby. Come on, give me another chance…" Brad caressed his cheek. "I'll never hurt you again…"

Hayden stared at Bradley carefully. Gabriel came downstairs now, wondering what was happening. "How can I trust you?..." Hayden asked. Trayden's eyes widened; Hayden wasn't considering to take this guy back, was he?

"I'll do whatever it takes to prove myself. Whatever you want me to do…Just let me have you again?" Brad asked.

"Why couldn't you prove it before?" Hayden inquired.

"What?" Brad questioned, not prepared for what Hayden asked.

"Why couldn't you prove you loved me before? You've known me since I was thirteen…It was you who made me realized I was gay. You that I gave my everything too…But what did we have?" Hayden pushed. "You spouted off liking and loving me for three years…But when did you prove it other than words?"

"Hayden…I proved it every day," Brad said.

"Did you? Because for me; it was more like you just sweet-talking your way into getting my body. That's all we had, Brad. It was you, me, and the bed. We didn't have a connection other than physical. We didn't talk about whatever; we didn't go on dates…You didn't show me you loved me with your heart," Hayden stated, surprising Trayden.

"It's what we were good at, babe," Brad informed.

"But it's not what makes a relationship," Hayden stared. "And more so…We didn't even have that. You promised me one once I came out to my parents, and the day after I did just that; you ran away telling me your feelings suddenly changed. You never wanted me, Brad. You just wanted my body, but the moment you saw yourself being in a relationship and knowing it wouldn't be all about the sex; you bailed, breaking my heart as you did,"

"I told you; the situation was surreal, baby. Come on, give me another chance; I can prove I'm your guy. I still love you," Brad leaned in to kiss Hayden again, but Hayden moved away from him, shaking his head.

"No," Hayden said firmly. "I don't love you anymore. Any chance you had at a second one was lost when I stayed with your family in foster care. When you decided to pretend like I didn't exist, or that I was an enemy who hurt you,"

"Are you rejecting me?" Brad asked.

"I am," Hayden nodded.

"Oh, Hayden…I thought you learned your lesson last time you tried to do that," Brad brought his hand back to hit Hayden. "I guess I have to teach you again. Not that it matters because we both know you like it. You can't resist me," but before contact could be made; Trayden stepped in and held off Brad's wrist.

"You touch him, and I swear to Odin that you will regret it," Trayden warned.

"This has nothing to do with you," Brad glared, trying to get his wrist free, but Trayden refused to let go.

"It has everything to do with me; you just tried to strike him. I won't let go until the police arrive because I know you'll go after him again. Hayden, get behind me," Trayden said, offering his free hand to Hayden, who took hold as Trayden pulled Hayden behind him. Trayden could feel that Hayden was scared and cowering. "I saw to it to that your sister was caught for hurting Hayden, and I will do the same to you,"

"You have nothing," Brad remarked.

"I think you'll find that I do, and this time; I'll make sure it's right. Hayden, do I have your permission to record this?" Trayden stated as Hayden lifted his head a little.

"You have my permission," Hayden said softly.

"Bryan or Syrus…If you wouldn't mind?" Trayden asked.

"You record, I'll call my dad," Bryan told Syrus, who nodded and got his phone out and set it to record the scene with video.

"Hayden…I know this isn't how you things to come out, but I promised you that I wouldn't let you get hurt again and that I'd protect you. I need you to tell me the truth; has Bradley Holgerson ever physically or sexually abused you,"

"Yes," Hayden replied with head down.

"You shut up," Brad glared at Hayden.

"You will be quiet," Trayden demanded. "Yes to which, Hayden?" he asked.

"Both…He's physically and sexually abused me," Hayden responded.

"Hayden, shut up, or I'll make you regret talking," Brad warned as Hayden flinched in fear.

"Ssh…He can't hurt you. I won't let him, I promise. Now…Tell me when he's done these things to you?" Trayden inquired.

Taking a deep breath, Hayden responded with, "When I lived with his family; placed with them as my foster family from August 7th, 2017 to October 2, 2017,"

"How often were you physically and sexually abused?" Trayden pushed, never taking his eyes off Brad.

"Every couple of nights. If it wasn't his sister, Olivia Holgerson; it was him. Or sometimes…They'd both do it at the same time…" Hayden confessed with his head down and buried against Trayden's back, trying not to cry. Trayden had a feeling this was the case from all of Hayden's nightmares, and knowing Hayden was with the Holgerson Family for two months because of foster care placement.

"This does nothing! It's only words; there is no proof I did anything other than the word of a depressed teenager who tried to kill himself twice. I never raped him; it was consensual sex, just like we used to do. I had no control over my sister's actions; I never knew until recently," Bradley defended quick.

"You know wanna know what your mistake was?" Trayden stated. "Trying to commit assault and state your intentions in a room full of witnesses. Everyone heard you say that you would teach Hayden a lesson in rejecting you like last time. This implies you've _taught_ him this lesson before and it didn't matter because he liked it due to being gay, when, in fact, sexual orientation has nothing to do with anything,"

"Don't try to play this game with me; your sister did the same thing, and she lost because I'm the son of a cop. I know the laws," Trayden continued. "Also…You gave yourself up by denying that you raped Hayden,"

"I did not!" Brad yelled.

"I've been saying sexual abuse; this can be any form of unwanted touch. You're calling it rape, which is defined as a type of sexual assault usually involving sexual intercourse or other forms of sexual penetration carried out against a person without that person's consent. Why would you go and use a term like that when no one else said it? You're saying you didn't do something that we never accused you of; that alone makes you look ridiculously guilty of something," Trayden informed as Brad tensed, losing his composure for a moment; his face clearly showed he was guilty.

"You said you never raped him, but that it was consensual sex like you used to do. If Hayden says no, despite any history you two have, and you advance anyway using penetration; it's rape. And you just admitted to that by saying that even though Hayden said no, it wasn't rape because you two used to have sex," Trayden said coldly. "I told you that you couldn't win this. I'm the son of a cop and a psychiatrist, and you just inadvertently admitted to raping Hayden,"

Brad ripped his arm free and charged at Trayden angrily, but when Trayden moved to avoid being attacked; Brad changed course to go after Hayden, who tensed up in fear. "I'll make you regret ever opening your mouth, Hayden! You wait until I get my hands on you!" Instinctively, Trayden wrapped his arms around Hayden to keep him safe, turning so that Brad couldn't get at Hayden. However, Bradley's attack was stopped by Bryan and Katie's father, Vincent Grimborn, who rushed in and tackled Brad down. Vincent got his arms behind his back and cuffed him.

"Bradley Holgerson, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as they've been read to you?" Vincent asked, pulling Brad up to his feet and holding him still.

"Yes…" Bradley grumbled.

"I'll take him to the station. Tomorrow, I will need all of you, at some point to come down to the station to give me a statement about what happened tonight. And I was informed about the video so that I will need that as well. Lastly…Hayden, are you alright?" Vincent asked.

Hayden didn't answer; he just stayed in Trayden's arms, shaking like crazy. "I don't think he's hurt, Chief Grimborn. Perhaps scared and upset, but not hurt," Gabriel informed. "At least not physically," he sighed.

"Come on you," Vincent remarked, leading Bradley up the stairs and Gabriel following. Syrus cut the video and slid his phone away as they all just stood, or sat around while Trayden didn't let go of Hayden, knowing that Hayden didn't want him to.

"Someone watch the food," Trayden said as Mindy went over to keep an eye on it. "Ssh…It's alright," he soothed gently. "I know that was terrifying, and not easy for you, Hayden. But it's out now, and we can put him away for what he did to you," he added.

"Just hold me…I-I don't care about anything else, b-but please don't let go," Hayden pleaded.

"I won't. Come on, let's sit on the couch," Trayden suggested. Hayden managed a nod, trying to get up as he'd hit his knees once Bradley was arrested. Trayden adjusted and picked Hayden up in his arms, moving to the couch and placing Hayden down first and then keeping next to him. As expected, Hayden gripped Trayden's shirt tightly, beginning to whimper and eventually cry after burying his face into Trayden's chest. "Sssh…It's okay…You're safe, and he can't hurt you anymore…" Trayden rocked Hayden a bit, rubbing his back.

The others wanted to help, but as usual, and they were coming around to see that when Hayden was in this particular mood fully; Trayden was probably the only one who could deliver the most comfort. Hayden and Trayden were closer, and the friends accepted that. So they would stay and be around if they were needed to. Hopefully, Hayden would recover, and they could work together to pull Hayden out of the sadness, distract him, and go back to having fun before Bradley showed up and ruined things.


	41. Chapter 41

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XLI

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Saturday, 9/22/2018; 6:35 pm]  
[Berk; Forger/Haddock House]

It had started as a promising night hanging at Hayden's house for a sleepover, and now, two hours later, Hayden was scared and upset, crying in Trayden's arms on the couch. No one was sure if Hayden would want to continue the sleepover, but it hardly mattered; they had stayed thus far to offer any kind of support or comfort. It seemed Trayden had this under control while the rest sat around and whispered questions to Trayden about what they could do. Trayden's only response was a silent; _let him get it out_. The friends understood; it was best to let Hayden release his emotions instead of holding them in and letting the pain consume him. Mindy had been watching the food that Hayden started before Brad showed up; she only had to set the pans in the 350-degree oven to bake, there was about five minute left on it.

Hayden's cries became softer like whimpers, sniffling still, but remaining in Trayden's arms. "Ssh…The bad man is gone, and you're safe…I've got you…" Trayden soothed. Hayden sat up a few moments later, coughing a few time and wiping his eyes as Gabriel seemed to return after speaking with Vincent.

"Are ya alright, lad?" Gabriel asked, sitting down next to Hayden and putting a hand on his back. Surprisingly, Hayden nodded.

"I-Is he g-gone?" Hayden croaked out.

"Yes, Chief Grimborn is taking him to the Berk Police Department and placing Bradley in lock up for the night. By tomorrow he'll be taken to Archian City, but all of ya can go to Berk PD to give your statements," Gabriel informed.

"We'll go in the morning together," Katie stated.

"And with the video, plus being witnesses; I don't think he's stupid enough to try and plead not guilty," Syrus added. "Don't worry, cuz," he added.

"We'll put him away like we put Olivia away," Bryan mentioned.

"Technically, Hayden put her away being the victim," Alicia rolled her eyes. Hayden hated that word; _victim_. "He had to tell the judge and jury everything Olivia did in the two months he was living there; this would be no different,"

"Can we just stop talking about it, please?" Hayden desperately asked. Trayden shook his head to the others, a way of telling them to stop before Hayden broke down again. Hayden got up and moved into the kitchen as the oven beeped and he pulled out the two large glass pans and set them on the stove top to cook a bit while powering off the oven and flipping on the overhead fans to cool off the basement.

Hayden set his elbows on the counter as he leaned over the sink and with his face in his hands, raking his hands back a bit into his auburn hair and grabbing it. Hayden's forehead was still on the edge of his palms, though. Hayden was breathing heavy, trying to calm down and keep himself from either falling into a flashback or panic attack. Hayden jerked a bit as if he were going to throw up, but held it back and swallowed.

"He's too upset; it's making him sick," Gabriel frowned. "This is my fault; I shouldn't have let Brad in. Something didn't feel right when I saw him,"

"Why did you let him in?" Trayden asked.

"I didn't know it was him. He showed with blonde hair and green eyes, saying he was a friend of Hayden's. I guess it was a wig and contacts that he took off on the stairs coming down after I walked away…" Gabriel sighed.

"And now Hayden has to deal with court again," Mindy said softly.

"Maybe not," Trayden mentioned. "Unlike with Olivia; we have the video, which was obtained legally this time with Hayden telling me what Bradley has done. We have witnesses who all saw the same thing. And Bradley attacked Hayden after being cornered. Also, and it could happen; Hayden said Olivia knew Bradley did these things, and she might testify against him," Trayden explained.

"Yeah, you're right; this could go a lot faster with all that. Or if Brad pleads guilty," Alyssa nodded.

"Why…Why won't it stop?..." Hayden asked quietly to himself out loud. "No matter what I do…I can't get away from it," he sighed sadly. "It's supposed to be my life, and my past won't let me live it my way…Why do I keep trying…Why do I keep believing things are ever going to be okay?..."

"Hayden, don't talk like that!" Gabriel said firmly. Hayden never answered him because his head was still down. Trayden knew Hayden was upset, but it seemed like he was retreating from all the progress he'd made in the last year since coming to Berk High School. Trayden knew that Hayden didn't want to die; he was just frustrated with everything and wanted it to stop. These thoughts didn't make sense; they were suicidal and came on within forty-five minutes. Hayden was smiling, happy, having a blast up until about 5:45 pm when Brad showed up.

However, that whole situation only lasted ten minutes before Brad was arrested and removed. Hayden broke down in Trayden's arms from about 6 pm to 6:30 pm. Trayden's eyes widened, checking his watch and realizing what time it was.

"Gabriel, it's not his fault. Hayden's past due for his second pill!" Trayden told the worried Godfather instantly.

"Shit, you're right…" Gabriel quickly hurried upstairs while Trayden moved next to Hayden.

"Hayden…Hey…It's alright. Come on," Trayden made Hayden look at him now. "Everything is okay. I promise that it is, and you know you can trust me. I'm your best friend, and I've kept you safe as I said I would. I've been by your side as I said I would be," Hayden had tears falling from his eyes again. "You can't give in or give up…You're here for a reason, and maybe I don't know what that is…But I do know that you'll never figure it out if you end things now,"

Gabriel returned with a water bottom and Hayden's pill in his hand, watching how Trayden was keeping Hayden focused on him. "I don't want to give up…I just want this stuff to stop. I start at a new school, and Olivia comes back. Finally feeling better, and now him…" Hayden sighed.

"I know. I know that sucks and it hurts you, but Hayden…Try to see things differently. Yes, they came back into your life, but you didn't just sit there and take it. You refused Olivia and Bradley. You wouldn't take their abuse; despite their threats of what they'd do if you didn't. And the most significant thing you did was speak up instead of staying quiet and letting them get away with it," Trayden told him.

"You made me…" Hayden mumbled.

"No…No, I advised that you tell me, but I did not make you. You could have said no, or refused to tell when asked. You CHOSE to talk, Hayden. You chose to trust me, and my words that I would not let harm befall you. I asked you to tell me the truth so that I could help you, protect you. The decision to speak was yours. All I did was show up, assure you things would be alright, and called the cops. You did the rest," Trayden informed.

"Most all, tonight; you didn't give in and let fear control you against Brad. You might have been scared, but you didn't let it take over. You told Brad precisely why you wouldn't take him back, and he showed his true colors in front of everyone. He only attacked you to try to regain control over you when you refused to do as he said willingly," Trayden added.

"You still had to save me…" Hayden muttered.

"Is that such a bad thing? Nobody saved you a year ago, and I promised last January that I would. The minute he tried; I stepped in," Trayden smiled a little. "But Hayden, it was all you before I stopped his hand. You didn't freeze in fear; you didn't do as he said; you told him to screw off. You didn't let fear win,"

"He still kissed me…" Hayden looked down.

"And Marcus kissed me in the locker room," Trayden said, forgetting everyone else was there.

"WHAT?!" The others yelled.

"And I forgot it wasn't just us…" Trayden sighed. "Oh, whatever…Anyway…Hayden, who cares if he kissed you? You shoved him off instantly and didn't let him near you again. Same as I did with Marcus, and hey…This too; when Marcus got physical with me, you stepped in and made him stop. Besides, those kisses are just them trying to reel us back in, reignite something that used to be there. I pushed away Marcus because I'm over him, and same with you for Brad. Consider it…Moving on," Trayden smiled.

"I…Guess I never really thought of it that way before," Hayden admitted.

"I never expected you to stand against a bully and fight for me…I guess we protect each other because we're best friends," Trayden offered. "So it's okay. Everything is fine. We're both stuck dealing with people from our past, and I think as long as we stick together with the rest of our friends; we're gonna be alright," Trayden wiped Hayden's cheeks with his thumbs, kissing his nose; then his forehead, which made Hayden blush a little. "Come on…Gimme a smile? You're much cuter with one of those," Trayden tried. Hayden sniffled a little bit, but he couldn't stay upset. Hayden cracked a smile to Trayden; then hugged him tightly.

"Thank you…" Hayden said softly. Trayden hugged Hayden back.

"You're welcome," Trayden replied. "So, we still doing this sleepover? We can go right back to having fun…I promise and do I ever not keep mine?"

"No…" Hayden replied. "Okay…B-But I don't want to talk about what happened tonight…" he said quickly.

"Talk about what?" Alicia smiled.

"Yeah, what happened?" Ford shrugged.

"We're just playing a game," Tyler said.

"And waiting for that delicious dinner you promised," Hailey added.

"It smells and looks great!" Katie beamed.

"What is it?" Trayden inquired.

"Um…Shepard's Pie? Ground beef, corn, and mashed potatoes with a layer of cheese on top?" Hayden replied. He knew what they were doing, but did they not know what he made for dinner?

"Here, lad," Gabriel handed Hayden the pill, which he took without the water. "Made your father's recipe, didn't you?" the man asked now. Hayden nodded slowly, still sadly, though.

"Well, go on; eat," Hayden invited as he headed for the stairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" Alyssa wondered.

Hayden didn't answer; he walked up the stairs and went to sit in the backyard. Hayden pulled up one of the chairs, got a few pieces of paper and thin sticks. Hayden got things set up in the fire pit and grabbed the grill lighter to spark things and get a small fire going. Hayden added a few bigger logs and sat on the edge of the chair with his arms on his legs and hands connected in the middle while staring into the slightly growing flames. Hayden sighed, closing his eyes and lowering his head.

 **. . .**

[7:15 pm]

After some time, Hayden came back inside, but he was soaking wet. "Uh? Swim much?" Tyler wondered.

"Haha, very funny…No, it started downpouring," Hayden rolled his eyes as he moved in front of the TV and knelt down to open the bottom drawer of the flat-top entertainment center. Hayden pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt; then he closed the drawer and moved into the half bathroom to change. Five minutes later, Hayden came out wearing black shorts and a green long-sleeve; this was probably the first time Hayden had worn shorts around them.

"That needs replacing, kiddo," Gabriel stated, motioning to the prosthetic. "You'd had that one since you were 16,"

"Yeah…I know," Hayden sighed. "I'm honestly surprised it hasn't broken yet," he shrugged, walking towards the kitchen. After only five steps, as if luck wasn't on Hayden's side tonight; the prosthetic gave away; snapping and Hayden falling forward.

"Hayden!" Trayden got in front of Hayden and stepped the fall.

"And the hits just keep coming," Hayden muttered. "Can you help me to the couch?" Trayden helped Hayden to the edge of the U-shaped couch. Once Hayden was sitting down he took the prosthetic off and inspected it. "Yeah…There's no fixing that one…It's toast," Hayden sighed.

"I told you to make an appointment to get a replacement," Gabriel reminded.

"You know I hate that office. It's the same stuff…Do this, do that…They can never just take the measurements and build the leg. It's why I put it off for so long, well, aside from the foster care nonsense…I just wanna go in, and leave…Not do more physical therapy…It's irritating. I did most of the work on my own anyway," Hayden grumbled.

"The sad part is I knew you were gonna say that…" Gabriel stated as he headed upstairs; then returned a few minutes later holding a wrapped box. "Your prosthetic would have lasted a little longer had you been easier on it. Now, this was supposed to be a Christmas present, but since you need it now…" he handed it over to Hayden, who blinked but tore off the paper and opened the top of the box, pulling something out. As it came out more; the reveal was a brand new prosthetic leg.

"Alright…Who's leg did you take for me to get this?" Hayden asked.

Gabriel bonked Hayden on the head. "Listen, I don't go around cutting random legs off. That's a prosthetic for you to use. Same general build as your old one, but stronger, and lifelike. It's water-resistant, and it matches your skin tone too. It slips right on and padded for comfort. Also, it will bend at the knee, and ankle with a full range of motion; as if it were a real leg," Gabriel explained.

"But…How?" Hayden asked. "These…Only get built after an in-office visit, and they take months…"

"I called in a favor to a friend from the military, someone who works at the veteran's hospital in the city and does this kind of thing for a living; creating lifelike prosthetics for amputee service members. She told me she was bored and I gave her a project to make my Godson a lifelike left leg prosthetic; it came in last week, but I commissioned it after you told me you were having phantom pains and the leg was starting to give out at random. I think that was June…" Gabriel stated gently.

Hayden slipped the leg on and made sure it was secure before setting it down, flat on the floor. "How's it feel?" Ford asked. Hayden didn't reply right away, after bending his leg a few times; he stood up and found his balance before taking a cautious step. Finding no problem or discomfort; Hayden continued to walk around and smile.

"It's like I never lost my leg…" Hayden said before hugging Gabriel tightly. "Thank you!"

Gabriel laughed a little and hugged him back. "You're welcome, laddie. But promise me you'll be careful with it?"

"Promise!" Hayden nodded.

"Good, lad. Now, go on and have fun with your friends. I'm heading upstairs. Oh, and by the way…That Shepard's Pie you made," Gabriel paused as Hayden looked at him. "Just like your old man's," he smiled.

"Re-Really?" Hayden asked. "I-I did it right?"

"Inherited his ability to cook, unlike your mother. Good Odin…She couldn't cook to save her life," Gabriel nodded.

Hayden laughed. "I'm surprised I'm still alive with some of her meals," Suddenly, there was a crack of lightning, followed by the loud boom of thunder as the lights started flickering.

"I think we just invoked the wrath of your mother, laddie," Gabriel warned.

"Alright, alright! You win; I'm sorry! I love you…" Hayden said quickly. The lights stabilized as he breathed a sigh of relief. Gabriel ruffled Hayden's hair; then he went upstairs. Hayden moved into the kitchen, getting himself a plate of dinner, heating it in the microwave; then sitting down on the couch to enjoy it.

"It was good," Hailey smiled.

"Thanks…" Hayden replied while taking a few bites. "So, what now?" he wondered.

"Oh! I have an idea…" Alyssa started. "Maybe we can talk about Marcus Knight _kissing_ you in the locker room, Trayden?"

Trayden's eyes widened a little, looking off to the side. "Alyssa, back off him; it's none of your business," Hayden mentioned.

"No…No, Hayden; it's okay. I…Shouldn't have hidden it in the first place," Trayden admitted.

"What…Did you hide from us?" Rylee inquired.

Trayden sighed. "Marcus and I used to date…"

"WHAT?!" the friends gasped.

"He's not even gay or bisexual!" Bryan said now.

"That's what he wants you to believe, but he's gay because we were together for about a year and a half…" Trayden confessed. "It started in Freshman Year; he asked me out, and I said yes, so we started a relationship. We kept things quiet in the beginning to enjoy us,"

"And…After a while; you decided not to say anything?" Mindy questioned.

"It was more for Marcus than me; I don't think he wanted anyone knowing he sexual orientation. Anyway…We dated from the beginning of Freshman Year to the end of Sophomore…" Trayden continued.

"You dated him for almost two years?!" a few gasped.

"Would you all stop yelling and let him talk? Geeze…" Hayden grumbled. The friends were quiet as Hayden put his hand on Trayden's shoulder. "First of all; you didn't even know Trayden was gay around this point; he didn't tell you until he was 16, so back off him. You wanted to know, so let him speak. Go ahead, Tray" he urged gently.

"At…The end of Sophomore…We had sex…" Trayden paused. "It was only the one time…And then a couple of weeks into Summer; he said things weren't working out between us, and broke up with me. Since then, he parades around the school pretending to be straight, and always giving me a hard time…After we broke up, and I took the Summer to get over it; I told you guys at the start of Junior Year about being gay. I…Never mentioned Marcus because it was over with, and I wanted to put it behind me,"

"We're…Sorry we harped on you. I can't believe Marcus did that; it's like he used you," Alyssa said, feeling guilty.

"He…Did use me. All of it, the entire relationship for almost two years was so that he could work his way into sleeping with me. And after that; things ended. He had no use for me once he got what he wanted," Trayden shrugged.

"But what's all this about the locker room?" Devon asked.

"It happened on Alicia's birthday, the 10th…After we won the baseball game and had gotten into the locker rooms to change. Marcus inserted himself in my stall to be a pain in my ass; he kissed me, taunted me. I shoved him out, and his last remark is that he'd always have something I can't give to someone else; my virginity," Trayden looked down. "Can we…Maybe stop talking about this?"

"Of course," Hayden said, eyeing the others to leave it be and pick another topic to talk about. However, the friends stalled on an idea. Hayden rolled his eyes as he lifted Trayden's cheek. "Come on, don't be down? Maybe I can take your mind off him?"

"Pray tell how you'll manage that?" Trayden asked. Hayden giggled as he leaned in and kissed Trayden on the lips. The friends' eyes widened because this wasn't just a peck or anything light. Hayden's lips were full on Trayden's, and seconds after it started; Trayden kissed him back. The two stayed like that for almost a minute, and there was tongue involved, which meant the kiss was much deeper. The kiss ended as Hayden blushed a little.

"Still thinking about him?" Hayden asked.

Trayden blinked a few times. "Thinking about who?" he inquired. Hayden sat back, relaxing now.

"Told you I could take your mind off it," Hayden shrugged. Trayden chuckled, and he couldn't believe that Hayden kissed him, and let it go a bit deeper. The friends didn't know what to make of it. Were Hayden and Trayden dating? Had Hayden figured out his feelings? Nothing made sense.

"Can we do it again?" Trayden grinned.

"Don't push it," Hayden said seriously, then smiled. "But maybe if you're good," he teased.

"Oh, I'll be on my best behavior then," Trayden stated. Hayden shook his head, chucking as Trayden sat back and Hayden sort of leaned over and laid on his shoulder. Trayden adjusted and brought his arm up and around Hayden's shoulder, "Better?" Hayden nodded. "What are you all staring at? Go play a game or watch TV," he said. Deciding to invoke anyone's anger; they left it alone and would likely just watch for the rest of the night to hopefully get an idea of what was happening between their two gay friends.


	42. Chapter 42

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XLII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Saturday, 9/22/2018; 9:00 pm]  
[Berk; Forger/Haddock House]

The night had been calm since about 7:30 pm when Hayden's old prosthetic broke, which would have left him unable to walk without help. However, Gabriel surprised Hayden with a brand new prosthetic that looked and moved like a real leg would, even down to skin color. Also, it's been this long Trayden finally told his friends about his first boyfriend ever Marcus Knight, and then received a kiss from Hayden to take his mind off his ex-boyfriend who had used him. The kiss, though, turned into something longer when Trayden returned it, and the two held it for a minute and took things deeper by making it a French kiss. Afterward, Hayden and Trayden set up to almost cuddle on the couch while the rest of the friends watched TV or played a game.

It was now about 9:00 pm as everyone was sitting around and talking about the talent show for Senior Year.

"I don't see how we can do anything without Bryan on drums. Nobody else can play them," Katie informed.

"Guys, you're making this much more complicated than it needs to be," Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Hayden can play them," Trayden added.

"That's not what I had in mind, but it could work," Hayden shrugged. "But you made it clear earlier that you want me singing,"

"What was your idea?" Alyssa asked.

"I could teach Tray or Ty how to play them, at least enough to do whatever song you pick," Hayden said.

"You never showed us what you have so far," Ford pointed out.

"Or what genres they are," Mindy pointed out. Hayden got up and moved over to the music side of the basement, and going into one of the drawers to grab something. Hayden returned a minute later with two binders. Dropping the white one on the table carefully, the others stared at it. "That is everything I have finished with lyrics and music. And this," he set down the black one now. "Is everything unfinished; missing lyrics, or music," he informed.

"Odin above, that will take all night to get through," Syrus complained.

"Or…Just flip right to the genre you want…Since I labeled them," Hayden remarked, showing the tabs with different styles of music on them. "The Anti-Suicidal and Suicidal ones are off limits," he added.

"Alright," the friends replied and nodded.

"It is also listed at the top of each lyrics page if the music would be metal, hip-hop, classic, etc.," Hayden stated.

"And you have all the music to these?" Trayden wondered.

"Different binder with the music sheets that get played by each instrument used. If you want to hear any of the music to the ones that interest you," Hayden grabbed his laptop off the desk, put the password in, and inserted an SD card that came up right away. "Everything is listed in here," he said.

"Are they recorded in full with your voice?" Hailey questioned.

"No," Hayden shook his head. "I thought it would be better to keep that bit of the music-making to myself. It's so no matter what; nobody can steal the songs. Without knowing exactly how to sing them due to hearing it by me first, having the lyrics and music is useless," he added.

"That's clever," Miya smiled.

Hayden shrugged as he got up and started clearing away dishes from dinner and setting them in the sink to wash. The friends got to work on looking through the collection of finished songs first. Hayden got to work on washing dishes, rinsing and then set them to dry on the rack. Hayden put away the leftovers and washed the pan last. This took about fifteen minutes to do and then Hayden started cleaning up the kitchen. Hayden wiped down counters, the sink, stove while the friends were still looking through stuff and playing the music to anything that looked interesting.

"Hey, this one has a title, but no lyrics were written," Hailey mentioned.

"What's the title, babe?" Ford asked.

"Gone Too Soon," Mindy informed. "And just has the description of; _Losing Loved_ Ones," Alyssa typed in the title on the laptop.

"There's an MP3 file here for that song," Alyssa stated as she clicked on it and the music started to play.

" _Hey there now, where'd you go? You left me here, so unexpected,"_ Hayden's voice was heard singing. _"You changed my life; I hope you know. Cause now I'm lost, so unprotected,"_ the friends were confused. Didn't Hayden say he didn't record himself singing any of these? Trayden eyed the computer now, carefully." _In the blink of an eye…I never got to say goodbye!"_ Trayden's eyes widened.

"Wait a second…" Trayden took the computer. "This isn't recorded…" he added as his friends looked confused. Trayden turned around and looked at Hayden in the kitchen who was still cleaning.

" _Like a shooting star flying across the room. So fast, so far; you were gone too soon. You're a part of me, and I'll never be the same here without you. You were gone too soon,"_ Hayden sang.

"He's singing it," Trayden pointed out.

" _You were always there, like a shining light. On my darkest days; you were there to guide me. Oh, I miss you now. I wish you could see; how much your memory will always mean to me! In the blink of an eye…I never got to say goodbye!"_ Hayden continued.

" _Like a shooting star flying across the room. So fast, so far; you were gone too soon. You're a part of me, and I'll never be the same here without you. You were gone too soon,"_ At that moment, Gabriel came down the stairs and stood near the couch, watching and listening. There was a small pause where Hayden took a breath. _"Shine on, shine on; on to a better place. Shine on, shine on; will never be the same. Shine on, shine on!"_

"I am very surprised he's singing this…" Gabriel said, shocked.

"Why?" Rylee asked.

Gabriel sighed. "He wrote it a long time ago; just a random idea that came to him, but never finished the lyrics. The music was always done, just not the words. However, according to what I heard from Child Services; this is the song he sang at his parents' funerals…It was a closed ceremony to certain parties. When Hayden couldn't figure out what to say; he played the music and just sang from the heart," Gabriel informed lightly.

"You mean he came up with on the fly?" Devon questioned.

Gabriel nodded. "No different testing things by writing, trying, then erasing and repeating the same process until it was perfect. Nothing at all, everything he was feeling at that moment that he couldn't seem to say as words, came out as a song. That's probably why the music on in his finished files, but there are no lyrics written down. I'm surprised he's singing it because he broke down at the funeral after doing it," he stated.

" _Like a shooting star flying across the room. So fast, so far; you were gone too soon. You're a part of me, and I'll never be the same here without you. You were gone too soon! Shine on, shine on. You were gone too soon! Shine on, shine on. You were gone too soon! Shine on, shine on. You were gone too soon…"_ Hayden finished before lowering his head, eyes closed, and sighing.

Gabriel went over to Hayden now, putting a hand on his back. "Are you alright, lad?"

Hayden took a breath, quickly wiping his eyes and then turning to face his Godfather with a smile. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay," Hayden replied. "It hurts, but it was made to describe how I felt with them no longer with me. They were gone too soon, and nothing will ever be the same…But I know they're still with me in spirit; that's better than nothing, and…Seems to be enough to get me through lately. Well, aside from family and friends," he mentioned. "I can't be afraid to do the things I love to do…Even if they remind me of my parents because I know they'd want me to be happy,"

"W-Was that one of the things Dr. Anderson told you?" Gabriel asked, blinking in surprise. Hayden nodded to him as Gabriel hugged Hayden tightly, shocking the teenager.

"U-Um?" Hayden inquired. "I mean…It wasn't all Dr. Anderson…That last bit about being happy was because of Trayden," he admitted.

"It doesn't matter, lad," Gabriel smiled, looking at Hayden now. "It means you're opening up, letting people in, accepting advice and help…And you're finally healing. You've come so far in a year…And I am very proud of you,"

"I wouldn't say healing…There's still a long way to go…" Hayden muttered.

"It is healing, Hayden. Perhaps small, but little progress is better than none at all. You have come a long way from last year," Trayden said gently. "You're happier, smiling, hanging out…Doing the things you did before everything happened. That's progress, Hayden. Yeah, you still have moments, but everyone does, and that's okay because you've got your friends and family here to help you through," he added.

Hayden hugged Trayden tightly as Trayden returned the action before they split apart. "Thanks, Tray. And to all of you too," Hayden said.

"Any time," Trayden smiled. "Now, let's get back to having fun," he added. Hayden nodded to him as Gabriel kissed the top of Hayden's head and went back upstairs.

"So you pick a song yet?" Hayden wondered.

"Still filing through, but we found a few possible ones that we may go back to…And maybe you'll sing so we can hear how it sounds together?" Trayden asked.

"Maybe," Hayden replied. "Not too many, though; I don't wanna kill my voice," he said.

"Understandable," Ford nodded.

"Alright, guys and girls; let's get picking," Alyssa smiled.

 **. . .**

[11:00 pm]

Dex, Aria, Eliot, and Cole were all asleep in the home theatre room after the friends decided to watch a movie, and that's where Trayden's younger siblings fell asleep; in their chairs. Trayden said to leave them be there for the night. Hayden and Trayden together covered them up and slid the wall closed a bit more so they could sleep in peace while the rest of the friends stayed awake and watched some TV in the main area. A song was never chosen, but they had a list three finished and unfinished ones to pick from a total of six.

"That was a good movie," Syrus said as the group finished watching Suicide Squad.

"I'm surprised I never saw it in theatres," Mindy stated.

"I saw previews, but never saw the full thing," Bryan shrugged as Alyssa was laying against him. "Glad I did now,"

"Same," Rylee agreed while sitting in Evan's lap.

"I can't get over that Harley calls Joker Puddin'," Hailey giggled.

"I think it's cute," Hayden smiled.

"If we start dating, and you call me _Puddin'_ , Hayden…I swear to Thor…" Trayden remarked.

"I wouldn't call you Puddin', Tray," Hayden chuckled. "Probably just Tray, baby, or babe,"

"Well, that's fine with me," Trayden chuckled.

"So, if I can be so bold here and hopefully not set either of the two of you off…What's going on with you two?" Alyssa inquired.

"What do you mean?" Trayden questioned.

"Alright…I'll be bolder…Last night, Bryan and I went to Hooligans for our date and saw you and Hayden eating together inside. Were you guys on a date or something?" Alyssa pushed.

"Alyssa…I told you not to bring that up," Bryan sighed.

"It was a harmless question," Alyssa replied.

"Maybe to you, but it's their business, and they don't have to share," Bryan stated.

Hayden looked at Trayden now. "Should we tell them?" he asked.

"Up to you. I don't say anything because I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Trayden admitted.

"I don't care," Hayden laughed a little. "Might be easier to tell them, so that they don't assume things like last time," he added.

"True," Trayden nodded.

"Hey, we apologized for that!" Syrus said quickly.

"But it begs the question that if you would have assumed we were dating because I kissed him earlier?" Hayden chuckled. The friends went to dispute things but found that they couldn't. "See? You started assuming something because of the kiss," he smiled.

"Well, yeah!" Tyler and Rylee said together.

"It wasn't just a cheek or nose kiss! It was on the lips and lasted about a minute! There was even tongue involved!" Alicia squeaked out.

"So?" Trayden raised his hands a little. "Gay friends can kiss and have it not be awkward,"

"But you two aren't just friends; you've got a crush on him, Tray," Evan stated.

"And I have a crush on him, but that doesn't we have to be together," Hayden remarked. "We may at some point, right now we're-," he started.

"Taking things slow," Trayden finished for him.

"Really? You like Trayden back, Hayden?" Ford asked as Hayden nodded.

"So…You are dating?" Hailey blinked.

"No," Trayden said.

"Friends with benefits?" Devon inquired.

"Gods, no," Trayden glared.

"Hey, easy, just asking…" Bryan said.

"Look…" Trayden sat up now, staring at them. "I like Hayden, and he likes me; we're just not dating right now because he isn't ready to be in a relationship. Hayden is still working through some stuff, and that is fine with me,"

"But you two are kissing and stuff, so why not just be together and take things slow?" Tyler wondered.

"There is no _stuff_ going on," Hayden muttered. "Yeah, we share a few kisses, big deal," he added. "It's because of what happened with Brad…" Hayden sighed.

"Because he hurt you last year?" Alicia questioned.

"Yes and no," Hayden looked down before taking a breath. "After I realized and accepted I was gay at 15; Brad and I turned into friends with benefits throughout a year until I turned 16, and then we had sex. That's…All it ever was. We'd hang out after school because my parents weren't home until 6 or 6:30 pm. I always knew he liked me since I was 14, and he kissed me; this is how I spent a year figuring out if I was gay or bisexual. I knew he liked me, but I wasn't sure if I felt the same for him, so I spent 15 to 17 doing that,"

"Yeah…We remember this story. You told us at one of the sleepovers," Alyssa said.

"He broke your heart," Hailey added in.

"Yes, he did. In December 2016, after having sex; Brad told me he loved me, and I said it back. Brad promised we could be together as soon as I told my parents. Did that in February…And as soon as my parents accepted I was gay; I told Brad, and he turned me away saying his feelings changed," Hayden explained. "But the situation with why I'm not ready for a relationship with Tray is because of what Brad did,"

"You know Tray won't do that to you," Syrus mentioned.

"I do, but it doesn't erase what happened before," Hayden informed.

"It's not that Hayden doesn't know I won't just bail once he decides for us to be together. It's that Brad never did anything to show Hayden he cared about him. Yes, there was sweet talk, foreplay, and sex…But any of you in a relationship now know that all that stuff isn't what makes a relationship," Trayden interjected.

"Gods, no. Relationships are built on trust, love, and communication…Everything else is just extra," Katie nodded.

"Yeah, you better not be doing anything _extra_ , Katie…" Bryan warned.

"Oh, like you and Alyssa do?" Katie challenged. "I'm 18, Bry…And I've been on birth control for six months…You, our parents and uncle can't stop me…" she mumbled. "But for your information…No, Andrew and I haven't done anything other than makeout, so chill. Andrew is getting deployed to Afghanistan after the New Year anyway…"

"He is?" Bryan stared.

"Yeah…For six months; he'll be back for my 19th birthday and graduation from Berk High," Katie stated. "But enough about that; I get where Hayden's hesitation comes from,"

"It does make sense," Ford agreed.

"Bradley never took Hayden on dates, never showed he loved him other than physical contact," Trayden said now.

"So Friday night, you took him on a date…Didn't you?" Miya smiled. "That's nice; it gives Hayden a chance to see how a relationship should be. Brad only used Hayden for sex, at least, that's what it sounds like,"

"That's all it was about. Brad did all the lovey talk to make Hayden trust him, to make him fall and be willing to do anything to keep that feeling. But for Brad; it was only about the sex, he never wanted a relationship with Hayden. Brad bailed because he knew Hayden would want them to act like they were together, going on dates and stuff. Brad didn't want that type of arrangement," Trayden grumbled.

"That…Makes total sense. Friends with benefits is the agreement to meet up to get off, but no mutual emotions or feelings between the two. It defeats the title of being _friends_ with sexual benefits, no strings attached like a relationship of having to do couple things," Evan remarked.

"Bradley only said he loved Hayden to get what he wanted. The friends with benefits things started because Brad explained it would be a good way to help Hayden get used to how things would be between two men. But as soon as Hayden did start returning the feelings; Brad backed out," Trayden responded.

"And Trayden thought it might be a good way to help me get past stuff by us going on a couple of dates as friends who like one another," Hayden mentioned next. "Work our way up to dating by him showing me how someone who cares for some else should have gone about pursuing a relationship…"

"Awe, that's sweet," Mindy said.

"Is it working?" Rylee inquired.

"We've only been on one date…" Trayden rolled his eyes. "I'd like to think it went well," he stated.

"It did," Hayden smiled. "Quiet dinner together at Hooligans; then killed another hour or so at the playground on the swings talking. He kissed my cheek and went home. We texted for a bit and went to sleep; now here we are again," he said. "I only told you because I know you'll ask…" he added.

"Well, we're glad everything is working out for you both," Alicia stated.

"Speaking of dates…" Trayden looked over to Hayden now. "Wanna go see a movie next Saturday?" he wondered.

"What are we gonna see?" Hayden asked.

"Whatever you want to. There's a few playing; I heard Night School was supposed to be good," Trayden chuckled.

"That one about a guy who does well, loses his job, has to go back to school with a bunch of others to get his GED?" Hayden questioned as Trayden nodded. "Yeah, sounds great," he agreed.

"We'll figure out movies times and pick when to go through the week?" Trayden inquired.

"Okay," Hayden blushed a little; then yawned.

"Tired?" Syrus wondered now. Hayden nodded in response.

Trayden sat back against the couch, putting his feet up on the rest whole lifted his arm and motioning his head for Hayden to come to cuddle up. Hayden smiled as she scooted over more and laid his head on Trayden's shoulder; then placed an arm around Trayden's waist while Trayden locked his arm around Hayden's shoulders. Hayden had a smile on his face while relaxing.

"Not a word from any of you," Hayden yawned again.

The friends said nothing while setting up their spots for the night and getting comfortable. The TV was still on, playing some late-night movie, but by 11:35 pm; Hayden was knocked out on Trayden, who kissed his forehead and grabbed a blanket to cover them up. Despite the craziness of Brad showing up and everything; it was a good night between friends. And the group loved that Trayden told them about his past with Marcus, also that Hayden spoke up about his situation with Bradley. The biggest reveal, though, was learning that Hayden returned Trayden's feelings and the two were slowly working their way towards being together as a couple. Around midnight, everyone else was beginning to doze off finally sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XLIII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Monday, 10/01/2018; 6:50 am]  
[Berk High School]

Things had been pretty calm since the sleepover on the 22nd of September. On the 23rd, the friends went to the Berk Police station to give witness statements about when Bradley Holgerson arrived to try and get Hayden back but turned bad because Hayden rejected him. Syrus gave a copy of the video to the officer he spoke with, and now everything was in progress to get Brad convicted of several things, but there was no telling what the charges would be. The arraignment hadn't been scheduled yet, but Hayden only hoped that Brad would plead guilty and not make this harder.

The following week at school was average; Trayden did go to Hayden's therapy session with him on Monday the 24th after school. Trayden met Dr. Harry Anderson, and Hayden managed to talk about smaller things like the abuse, but couldn't bring himself even with Trayden's presence to go into full detail about everything. Hayden only mentioned what family and who in what family did what. Hayden only said abuse, but never details on if he was hit, shoved, etc. However, when Hayden apologized to Trayden; it was mentioned once more that some progress is better than nothing, and even if Hayden didn't talk much; he spoke a little, and it's still a step in the right direction.

After the session; the boys hung at Trayden's house to do their homework and then Hayden left a few minutes before Rachel arrived home. On the 30th, Hayden and Trayden went on their second date around 7:00 pm; they saw Night School together, and then got ice cream before getting home around 9 pm or so. However, the weekend passed, and it was back to school now on the 1st of October. As always, the friends met at the breezeway to see one another before school started; they did this more so now that they didn't share every class.

"Morning, gang," Devon greeted as he came up with Miya and Hailey. Of course, Miya kissed his cheek, waved to the friends and headed right into the school to reach her office and open it.

"Hey," Evan said with Rylee and Tyler next to him.

"Another fun-filled week," Syrus sighed.

"Who all is going to the homecoming this Friday night?" Alyssa asked.

"Alicia and I are going," Tyler informed.

"I'm bringing Evan," Rylee nodded.

"Ford and I are going too," Hailey smiled.

"Miya and I will be chaperoning," Devon added in.

"Syrus and I are going," Mindy beamed.

"Seriously, when are you two just going to date?" Trayden chuckled.

"Could ask you the same thing with Hayden," Syrus muttered.

"Hayden and I have a different reason to hold off," Trayden remarked. "That's entirely unfair to counter with," he added firmly.

"I know, sorry," Syrus replied.

"Syrus and I are dating…Well, we are now. We…Went out for dinner on Saturday the 29th for a date, and yesterday; he asked me to be his girlfriend," Mindy informed calmly.

"Good for you two," Alicia giggled. "About damn time,"

"Hey!" Syrus complained.

"You two have had crushes on one another since freaking 9th grade…" Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"No, no…It was 10th grade," Hailey corrected. "In 9th grade, Mindy was crushing on Syrus, but he was too dense to notice," Syrus huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And wasn't it…Hayden who made it obvious? Syrus hadn't said anything until Hayden made it clear for both of them since Mindy nor Syrus would speak up to one another," Rylee laughed a bit.

"Yeah, he did," Trayden nodded. "Speaking of Hayden…Where is he? It's almost the warning bell,"

"Don't know, maybe he's running behind?" Ford suggested. "Why don't you text him?"

"Good idea," Trayden got his phone, pulling up the messages with Hayden and tapping the box to reply.

 _6:57 am  
Hey, where are you at?_

Trayden sent the message and slipped his phone away as the bell rang at 6:58 am. The student said quick goodbyes and bolted down D-Hall to get to the locker rooms for their Physical Education class.

 **. . .**

[7:05 am]

The students lined up in the gym after changing into their clothes; Thomas Wington began his roll call. "Hayden Haddock?" no reply. "Hayden Haddock?" the man looked around knowing that sometimes Hayden didn't reply. "No Hayden?" he looked to the friends.

"We didn't see him at the breezeway where we meet in the morning, Mr. Wington," Alicia mentioned.

"Anyone message him and ask if he's coming today?" Thomas inquired.

"I did, but no answer," Trayden replied.

"Well, perhaps he'll show later," Thomas sighed and continued through.

 **. . .**

[11:25 am]

Hayden never showed for gym class, nor did he appear to arrive for Study Hall, Science, or History as Syrus, Alicia, and Trayden noticed. Now, the friends were in their lunch hour and had all sat down to relax a bit.

"So, still no Hayden?" Mindy asked her boyfriend, Syrus.

"No…Never showed for Study Hall, Science, or History," Alicia frowned.

"And no answer either?" Evan wondered.

The Jorgenson siblings shook their head. "No, not even for me. I've tried between classes too," Trayden interjected.

"Maybe he's just having one of his days?" Devon offered.

"Possibly, but we were talking last night," Trayden informed. "He told me he'd meet us at the breezeway for normal time,"

"What time did he go to bed?" Miya questioned. Trayden checked the messages with Hayden.

"Uh…Around 10:45 pm he said he was tired and going to get some sleep," Trayden reported. "Also, as I'm looking now; my messages to him are being read, but not answered," he added.

"Perhaps he's sick?" Ford shrugged.

"Or…Perhaps he had an appointment this morning so came in late," came Hayden's voice as he walked up behind Trayden, who whipped around to see Hayden smiling. Hayden chuckled a little as he kissed Trayden's cheek before sitting down next to him.

"Sorry, we worry when you don't answer," Trayden admitted.

"You mean you worry," Hayden countered as Trayden shrugged, agreeing. "Sorry," he said. "It was a crazy night," he added.

"What happened?" Syrus asked.

"Started a little after we stopped texting, Tray. I was nearly asleep when I heard Uncle Gabe yell out; I went to check on him, and he'd sliced his hand open trying to cut something. I took him to the ER, and the doctor on call cleaned everything up and stitched him closed," Hayden sighed. "We were there for almost three hours, so it was about 2 am by the time we got back to the house, and 3 am by the time I fell asleep,"

"Oh, poor Gabriel. Is he alright?" Alicia frowned.

"Yeah; he'll be fine," Hayden nodded. "My alarm never went off because I didn't put my phone to charge, so it died overnight. I woke up around 9:30 am, panicked about being late to school, but then Gabriel reminded me that it was okay because I had a doctor appointment at 10:45 am. It worked out that I could charge my phone, go to the appointment, and then come right here afterward," he explained.

"Well, we're glad you're here now," Hailey smiled.

"Thanks," Hayden relaxed a bit.

"Where's your lunch?" Devon inquired.

"I forgot it," Hayden chuckled. "It's on the counter next to the fridge,"

"Want half of my sandwich?" Trayden asked.

"Nah, you eat. I'll be okay until I get home," Hayden waved it off.

"Come on…It's your favorite; Peanut Butter and Fluff…" Trayden tempted, waving the other half of the sandwich in front of Hayden. The friends watched as Hayden's eyes lit up and followed the swaying sandwich bag before he grabbed it excitedly as Trayden laughed a bit at how happy Hayden got. Hayden moved in and pecked Trayden's lips quickly before sitting back and enjoying the sandwich. "Is that all it takes to get excited?" he asked.

Hayden shoved him and pouted. "You're such a pervert…And no…This isn't what gets me _excited_. If you wanna know that; you'll have to figure it out," he stuck his tongue out at Trayden now.

"Says the devious mind who came up with the idea to trick our friends into believing we were dating," Trayden remarked. "And you're just as perverted for saying that!"

"That was a joke, not deception. We both know they'd fall for such an easy trick," Hayden shrugged. "You ain't seen nothing yet, and I never claimed I wasn't a pervert. I know what I am,"

"Oh-ho? Really? Now I'm curious," Trayden said. "Maybe you'll show me one day,"

"There's a good chance," Hayden responded. Trayden looked through his brown paper bag with his lunch in it, locating something else he knew was Hayden's favorite and held it out as Hayden finished the half sandwich. "Is that the frosted animal crackers with sprinkles?" he asked.

"Sure are. Want them?" Trayden teased as Hayden nodded. "Tell me what I get in return, and you can have them," he chuckled. Hayden crossed his arms over his chest, pouting as Trayden kept the cookies out of his reach.

"Trayden! Come on, how old are you? This is something Kindergarteners do!" Alyssa scolded. Suddenly, Hayden got an idea as he got up and moved behind Trayden know, locking his arms around Trayden's neck carefully and hanging there.

"Have I ever told you how handsome you are?" Hayden tried.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Trayden said as Hayden grumbled a bit, then grinned.

"Alright, how about a more direct approach?" Hayden asked as Trayden arched a brow. Hayden turned Trayden's face and kissed him lightly as the friends' eyes widened. Hayden ended the kiss and sat down with a hopeful look in his eyes now.

"I told you to tell me what I get in return," Trayden said with a smile.

"You got the kiss, didn't you?" Hailey giggled.

Hayden tapped his chin a bit, leaning closer. "You want more than a kiss?" Hayden inquired as Trayden nodded. The friends wondered what Hayden would do as an extra payment. Hayden grinned seductively almost. "Alright then…" Hayden got up pulled Trayden's chair back some, sat in his lap, locked his arms around his neck before leaning in and pressing his lips to Trayden's softly.

The kiss was almost like the one from the sleepover when Hayden took Trayden's mind off of Marcus; only Hiccup was taking charge of it and having no problem doing this in the cafeteria at school. Hayden kept the kiss going for a few moments; it even got deeper with tongue involved like a mini-makeout session. Of course, as much as both of them were starting to get into it; it had to stop because the school rules didn't allow such actions to go on for too long.

After two minutes or so, Hayden broke the kiss and stared into Trayden's eyes. "Wow," Trayden said afterward.

Hayden blushed a little bit but held his composure. "I might have kept it going, but school rules," Hayden replied. "Did it suffice as payment? Perhaps a down payment and I'll give you the rest in full later?" he asked. Trayden brought the bag of cookies off the table and in front of Hayden.

"Payment plan accepted," Trayden responded. Hayden nodded as he started nibbling on one of the cookies with an excited smile. "You staying on my lap?"

"Comfy," Hayden replied.

"I don't mind," Trayden chuckled as he locked his arms around Hayden's waist. "Hope this ain't weird to say, but you're a damn good kisser,"

"Not weird at all," Hayden leaned back against Trayden, closing his eyes and smiling. "You should see what other fun things I can do with my mouth to you," he winked.

"Odin above, you really are a pervert," Trayden sighed but smiled cheerfully. "And I freakin' love it," he added. Hayden giggled a bit, still eating the cookies. Of course, he did take one and gave it to Trayden. The friends weren't entirely sure what they could say or do; Trayden and Hayden were a lot closer than friends now, and it was only a matter of time before they ended up in a relationship.

"Man…Maybe I spent too much time on you and should have been going after your new boyfriend…" came Marcus's voice.

"Oh, would you piss off already? I'm not taking you back, and you can't have Hayden," Trayden sighed, clearly annoyed.

"I can have anyone I want," Marcus chuckled. Trayden growled a bit as Hayden took a breath while he got out of Trayden's arms and stood up.

"Hayden, what are you doing?" Syrus asked.

"Don't do this…" Trayden asked.

"You know if it's one thing I can't stand…It's a bully," Hayden stated as he kissed Trayden's cheek and faced Marcus. "You think that you can have whoever you want?" Hayden asked. "Let me ask you this then…" he paused. "Do you remember what I told you last time?"

"Come again?" Marcus asked.

"Do I need to ask in another language for you? I know Spanish, French, Danish, Old Norse, and Icelandic…Do you remember what I told you the last time you decided to bully Trayden?" Hayden inquired.

"Yeah, you told me to leave him alone, and I am…I don't want him; he has nothing on you," Marcus grinned.

"And pray tell what you believe I have that Trayden doesn't?" Hayden wondered.

"Experience," Marcus said. "Tray's only had sex once, and I did all the work; he was a good boy, though," Trayden closed his eyes looked down. "You, though…Oh, you've got what I want. I heard all about it from your ex-boyfriend Brad. I've met him a few times before he got arrested because Berk High has played against Archian Prep in Football…" he added.

"Oh! Alright…I get it. So you wanna go from being Dominant to Submissive, is that what I'm hearing?" Hayden asked casually.

Marcus paused. "Wait, no! You were the Submissive; Brad told me you always did as you were told!"

"You probably shouldn't have listened to the guy who got arrested for attempted assault and rape, just saying," Hayden smiled a bit. "Also, whatever he told you was bullshit because when Bradley and I had sex, consented at least, he was my bitch,"

Trayden was a little surprised. _Was Hayden the dominant one between him and Brad?_

"No. No; that's not what I was told. Brad said that he did everything to you," Marcus countered.

Hayden sighed, smiling contently. "Let me let you in on what happened, okay? After I accepted that I was gay, Brad and I became friends with benefits. In the beginning, Brad showed me what it was like to be with a man, yes. But it wasn't him telling me what he wanted to me or telling me what to do to him. It was me telling him what I wanted to do. And after we had sex for the first time…Forget it. Brad turned into a desperate little gay for my touch,"

The friends blinked a few times. Was this true? "He'd ask me if we could do things. He'd ask me if he could fuck me or me to screw him. What he told you about being in charge was when he was abusing and raping me to get what he wanted because I refused to accept his apology about leaving me when I wanted a real relationship. And I still have the text messages of him pleading me to forgive him. I still have the texts of him asking if we could have sex,"

Hayden laughed a bit, grabbing his phone, locating the messages with Brad from the last time they ever spoke in March 2017. Hayden turned the phone to show Marcus, who stared at Hayden after a few moments.

"So…If you want me, Marcus…I'm taking over my role as the dominant one, and I'll show you just how much experience I have. Because boy…I'll having you screaming my name at the top of your lungs and begging for more if this is what you want? Maybe we can make a video out of it, and show your friends? I noticed you came alone this time. Do they still not know you're gay? Trayden told his friends about being gay, and his past with you. You're still sitting in silence, though, trying to act tough when really…You're nothing,"

"Sh-Shut up!" Marcus demanded.

"Oh, giving me orders? No, that's not how that works," Hayden said firmly as he cracked his neck and knuckles. "Let me show you how a dominant male does things," he added. "Come," he stated. Marcus didn't move. "Come. Here. Now," he demanded as Marus flinched at the tone and stepped towards Hayden. Once close enough Hayden grabbed the front of his shirt and forced him to sit down on the chair Hayden had been in initially. Hayden leaned in close with a smile. "Now…Tell me what you want?" Marcus didn't answer. "Come on…Tell me…" Hayden continued.

"I-I w-want you…" Marcus replied.

"Yeah? Want me how?" Hayden stared into his eyes, bringing a hand up to rake through Marcus's hair. "Don't be shy…"

"W-Want you t-to k-kiss me, f-fuck me even…" Marcus managed. The friends couldn't believe this; Marcus acting submissive to Hayden.

"Oh, I bet you do…And you're so obedient; maybe I should reward you with a little something?" Hayden said as he leaned in closer.

"Pl-Please?" Marcus asked.

"There's just one little problem with all this," Hayden said calmly before his eyes narrowed and he gripped Marcus's hair in his fist with a hateful glare. "Like with Brad…I don't want someone who only wants me for sex. And there's no way in Valhalla or Hell that I would ever sleep with someone who goes around bullying the man I like and my friends. You can fuck off, but so help you Odin if you ever come near me, my friends, or Trayden again…Oh…You don't want to know what will happen to you. Understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Marcus nodded quickly as Hayden let go and back up.

"Your reward for being such a good boy is that I won't kick your ass this time. Now, get lost," Hayden warned. Marcus hurried away as Hayden sat down next to Trayden again.

"Okay, not even going to lie at how hot that was to watch," Trayden started. "W-Were you really the dominant one between you and Brad?" he asked.

"Not in the slightest whether it was rape or consented," Hayden laughed a little as the friends stared. "But Marcus doesn't know that, does he? Besides; I think he understands this time…After all; I just humiliated him as an extremely submissive gay in front of the entire cafeteria," Hayden smiled. "Exactly as I said I would last time he challenged me. I also don't need to touch him to hurt him physically; I hit his ego and pride. Sometimes…" he smirked. "That hurts far worse than any punch or kick,"

"Dear Gods…You're so friggen devious and dark…" Trayden smiled.

"Easy you…I don't want to see you get all _excited_ and I have to take you to the bathroom to fix it," Hayden winked as Trayden blushed. "I can be submissive or dominant," he added. "With Brad; he was the one doing things to me, but only what I said he could. And there were times he wanted me to fuck him. So, I mean, I technically didn't lie," he shrugged.

"I don't care what it was, Hayden; that was awesome, and I thank you for it," Trayden said.

"What are _boyfriends_ for?" Hayden replied as Trayden leaned in and kissed Hayden deeply, which Hayden returned. A few seconds later; they broke it and went back to eating and talking to kill the remaining time until lunch ended and they went to their next class.


	44. Chapter 44

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XLIV

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 10/05/2018; 12:00 pm]  
[Berk High School]

The week continued normally after the situation on Monday where Marcus tried to be a jerk, but Hayden shut that down pretty quickly. Marcus hadn't bothered them since; he wouldn't even look at Hayden. And if Hayden was close to him, Marcus kept his head down and avoided all contact. The rest of the week was spent with classes. Finally, today was Friday, and the friends met at the breezeway as always to chat a bit, but then went to the gym for 7 am. The day continued, and now the group reconvened in the cafeteria for lunch hour.

"I can't believe homecoming got canceled!" Hailey frowned.

"Stop…There will be other dances," Devon chuckled.

"But we were all ready for it," Alyssa pouted, agreeing with Hailey. Rylee and Mindy did the same. Homecoming was announced during morning announcements to be canceled, but no word if it would be moved to another day or just straight up not happening. The dance was supposed to be tonight after the Football game.

"Well, then we'll hang out another way. Maybe we can do a sleepover?" Ford suggested.

"Can't be my house," Trayden said. "Mom is home sick with Aria and Cole,"

"Mom and dad are going out tonight since they made plans assuming we had homecoming," Alicia sighed.

"Same for us," Bryan informed as Katie nodded.

"How about you, Hayden?" Syrus asked. However, as the friends looked over to where Hayden always sat; he wasn't there. "Hayden?" he blinked.

"Where is he?" Tyler looked around.

"Hayden was right behind us when we left History, wasn't he?" Trayden inquired.

"I thought so," Alicia shrugged.

"I thought I saw him walking in with us," Mindy added. Trayden grabbed his phone and pulled up the messages with Hayden.

 _12:03 pm  
Where are you? When did you leave lunch?_

Trayden sent the message and placed his phone on the table in waiting for a response, or hope that Hayden would reply. A few minutes later; the device began to vibrate.

 _ **Hayden, 12:06 pm  
Detoured to the bathroom. I haven't been in lunch at all…**_

 _12:07 pm  
Are you okay?_

 _ **Hayden, 12:07 pm  
Don't feel good. I never entered cafeteria; felt like I was going to hurl…**_

 _12:08 pm  
Have you?_

"He answering?" Rylee asked.

Trayden nodded while waiting for another response. "Yeah, he said he detoured to the restroom on the way into lunch. I guess he's still in there due to not feeling well; he mentioned feeling like he was going to throw up," he informed as his phone vibrated again.

 _ **Hayden, 12:10 pm  
With that one; I'm at 7 times since 1130 am.**_

"What did he say? Is he sick?" Miya inquired, preparing to get up.

"According to him; he's puked seven times in thirty minutes," Trayden stated.

"Does he want to come to lay in the office? I sit here with all of you because there's a sensor on the door when students open it; I get an alert on my phone when I need to be in there," Miya informed.

"I'll ask him," Trayden prepared to type back.

 _12:13 pm  
Miya wants to know if you want to lay in the office?_

 _ **Hayden, 12:14 pm  
Would love to, but feeling weak and having trouble staying balanced…That's why I've just stayed in here.**_

 _12:15 pm  
Should have said something, silly. I'll help you to the nurse's office. Hang tight, be right there._

"He wants to lay down, but felt weak and couldn't stay balanced; that's why he hasn't left the bathroom all this time. I'm gonna help him," Trayden cleared his area and headed out of the cafeteria. Miya kissed Devon gently before following, only she went down A-Hall to get to her office and wait for Hayden and Trayden to come.

 **. . .**

Trayden reached the boy's bathroom and headed inside. "Hayden?" Trayden asked.

"Last stall on the left, Tray…" Hayden informed as Trayden headed down and stood before the door. The locked clicked and Hayden opened it, but Trayden saw he was sitting on the floor against the wall looking tired and miserable.

"You poor thing. Why didn't you message me sooner?" Trayden asked.

"Not gonna pull you from lunch to help me. Also didn't think I'd still be in here…" Hayden admitted. "I've felt fine all day," he sighed.

"It happens, Hayden. Everyone gets sick, and I know you have a weaker immune system," Trayden said as he carefully helped Hayden up to his feet; then the two exited the bathroom with Trayden holding Hayden so he wouldn't fall. Reaching Miya's office, Trayden helped Hayden to the bed, so Hayden could sit down and let Miya do her thing.

"We'll start with the obvious," Miya smiled. "What's bothering you?"

"My head and stomach," Hayden said softly. "I feel weak and tired," he yawned. Miya ran the thermometer over Hayden's forehead from one temple to the other; then it beeped as she looked at the screen.

"Slight fever; 99.5," Miya said. "You look positively exhausted, Hayden, and you threw up seven times in half an hour; I think it would be best for you to go home and rest," she suggested. "Are you alright to drive?"

"I can manage. I feel a little better after puking…Can…Trayden help me to my car?" Hayden wondered.

"Certainly. I'll write him a late pass to his next class," Miya nodded as she went to her desk and pulled out a green piece of paper; then filled it out and handed it to Trayden. "You're all set, Hayden; just sign out at the office and give them this," she handed Hayden a white piece of paper that explained he was was sick with a fever and going home.

"Thanks," Trayden looked at Miya, who nodded.

"Now, hurry along. The bell will be ringing any moment," Miya urged. Trayden picked up Hayden's jacket and backpack; then helped Hayden up to lead him out of the nurse's office. Getting to the main office; the bell rang as Hayden handed over his pass to Nadine, the receptionist.

"I hope you feel better, Hayden. Go on and sign out," Nadine said gently.

"Going home, cuz?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah," Hayden nodded while getting the pen and filling out the Student Sign-Out sheet with the date, his name, time, grade, and reason.

"He's got a slight fever and doesn't feel well; Miya said he should go home to rest," Trayden stated as Hayden finished and stood up slowly, feeling nauseated; he closed his eyes and tried to take a few breaths so that he wouldn't vomit again.

"You alright?" Bryan questioned.

"I will be…" Hayden sighed.

"I'm taking him to his car; then I'll be back for Math," Trayden enlightened.

"No problem," Alicia smiled, nodding. "We'll tell the teacher for you," she added.

"Appreciated, but I have a late pass from Miya. Come on, Hayden," Trayden insisted lightly, leading him to the main doors to exit and get to the student lot. The intercom system dinged as everyone in the halls quieted down to listen.

" _ **Attention Berk High students. As you know; the Homecoming Dance was canceled this morning, but do not fret as we've decided to postpone until the end of October where it will mix with the Halloween Dance. Again, the Halloween Homecoming will get held on Friday, October 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2018 in the High School Gymnasium at 6:30 pm until 10 pm. Refreshments and snacks will be provided. Tickets will go on sale, Monday, October 8**_ _ **th**_ _ **; they will be $10.00 per person and available to purchase in the cafeteria during lunch periods. Hope to see you there! Thank you,"**_ came Amy Mayden's voice throughout the school.

"Huh, alright…That sounds kind'a fun," Mindy chuckled.

After the announcement, Trayden continued to lead Hayden out and to his car; they arrived a five minutes later as Hayden unlocked the vehicle and slid in. "Let me know when you get home, okay?"

"I will," Hayden nodded while buckling himself in and turning on the car.

"Hey…" Trayden said as Hayden looked at him. "Like you," he smiled.

"Like you too," Hayden replied as Trayden poked his head into the car and kissed Hayden's cheek gently.

"Be safe getting home," Trayden advised.

"Always," Hayden responded as Trayden stepped back from the car. Hayden threw the gear into Reverse and backed out of his space, then changed gears again to get into Drive to get out of the parking lot. Trayden chuckled a little as turned and returned to the school.

 **. . .**

[12:30 pm]  
[Berk; Haddock/Forger Home]

Hayden got to the house and walked in tiredly. "Laddie?" Gabriel called.

"It's me," Hayden replied, walking into sight now.

"What are ya doing home?" Gabriel wondered.

"Got sick right before lunch; threw up a few times, and running a fever. Miya told me to come home for the rest of the day," Hayden yawned.

"Go on and sleep then. I'll check on ya in a bit," Gabriel stated. Hayden nodded as he turned around and headed to his bedroom. After using the bathroom; he kicked off his shoes and laid down on his bed tiredly. Hayden closed his eyes and began drifting off, but a few minutes later; his eyes opened as he realized he never let Trayden know he got home safely.

"Shit…Forgot to text Tray…" Hayden mumbled as he grabbed his phone off the nightstand and pulled up the messages with Trayden, tapping the box, and beginning a reply.

 _1:05 pm  
Forgot to message you because I almost fell asleep as soon as I got on my bed lol But I am home safely :)_

Hayden put his phone on the charger and laid down, relaxing again. Not before long; Hayden nodded off to sleep.

 **. . .**

[5:20 pm]

"Hayden? Laddie?!" Hayden woke up to the sound of Gabriel calling his name. Groaning, Hayden sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Lad, are ya alright?" he asked again.

"M' fine, Uncle Gabe…I was sleeping…" Hayden got himself off the bed and moved to the door, unlocking it. "Sorry…Didn't know it was locked," he yawned. "What's up?"

"You've been asleep for a few hours now. I made dinner; you hungry?" Gabriel inquired. Hayden shook his head.

"No thanks, Uncle Gabe…Still feeling nauseous," Hayden replied.

"Alright, no problem. Checking on ya like I said I would. Trayden came by at 2:45 to bring you your work from Math and Language Arts," Gabriel informed, handing over a few sheets of paper. Hayden took them and smiled a bit.

"Thanks…I'm gonna go grab a shower, maybe it'll make me feel better," Hayden mumbled some.

"Alright, laddie. Call if you need anything," Gabriel left the room as Hayden closed the door, making sure it wasn't locked this time. Hayden set the papers on his desk before going into the bathroom to relieve himself and then take a hot shower, hoping it would help him feel less icky.

 **. . .**

[5:40 pm]

After a twenty-minute shower; Hayden decided it wasn't helping no matter how long he stood in there, so he shut off the water and dried off. Wrapping the towel around his figure, Hayden stepped into his room to get his boxers and brown pajama pants on; following that was a long sleeve red shirt. Hayden sat on his bed, groaning; he hated getting sick. Hayden reached for his phone and saw a few messages from Trayden.

 _ **Tray, 1:28 pm  
Glad you messaged me; I was getting worried. Get some sleep :)**_

 _ **Tray, 2:30 pm  
School is out for the weekend! Woo. You awake? How are you feeling?**_

 _ **Tray, 2:50 pm  
Just dropped by to give you your missed class and homework. Gabriel said you were still sleeping and would give it to you. Hope you're okay.**_

 _ **Tray, 3:15 pm  
Dear Gods, it's boring when I don't have you to talk to while I do my homework XD**_

 _ **Tray, 4:45 pm  
Finally finished homework :p You still sleeping? Hope you wake up feeling better!**_

 _ **Tray, 5:05 pm  
Hey…When you get this…And all the others ones, message me back. I wanna ask you something ^.^**_

Hayden couldn't help but giggle a little at the six messages that Trayden had sent ever since Hayden texted Trayden to let him know he was home safe. Hayden tapped the reply box and began his message back.

 _5:44 pm  
Woke up around 5:20 and took a shower, but didn't help much. What are you doing?_

Hayden went to his desk, figuring that he might as well get some school work done and not worry about it over the weekend. Moments after sitting down and pulling the papers towards him; there was a response from Trayden.

 _ **Tray, 5:46 pm  
Yay, you're awake! But sucky you don't feel any better :(**_

 _ **And just laying around waiting for dinner. How about you?**_

 _5:47 pm  
Attempting to get some work done on the papers you brought me, and all the other stuff too._

 _ **Tray, 5:48 pm  
It's a bitch. Senior Year is much harder lol**_

 _5:48 pm  
Not hard for me to do, don't feel motivated to do it while sick. So…What did you wanna ask me?_

Hayden put the phone down and started getting through the easy stuff first that he knew wouldn't take him long to do. These subjects happened to be Math and Language Arts. History and Science were easy too, but usually had longer assignments to do, so he waited to do them last. By 6:10 pm, Hayden finished Langauge Arts; all he had to do was go over a fake essay and correct any errors. Math only took Hayden until 6:30 pm to do. As Hayden put both of those away; he prepared to move on to Science when his phone vibrated beside him on the desk.

 _ **Tray, 6:33 pm  
Sorry for the delay, was eating dinner. For what I was going to ask; did you want to go on a date tomorrow, but only if you're feeling better and up to it? Also, do you want to go to the Halloween Homecoming with me?**_

Hayden laughed a bit but started his reply.

 _6:35 pm  
First of all; that was 2 questions lol_

 _Secondly, I'll see how I feel for tomorrow. If no better, we'll go when I am. And lastly…I'd love to go to Halloween Homecoming with you, Tray ^/^ I'll get the tickets on Monday._

 _ **Tray, 6:37 pm  
No, no! I asked you; I'll get the tickets :p**_

 _6:38 pm  
Never you mind! You bought the Prom tickets last year, and something tells me you'll do it again this year…So let me get these, okay?_

 _ **Tray, 6:40 pm  
Fine, you win XD And yes, I am getting the…**_

 _ **Wait! Was that your way of saying yes to going to Senior Prom with me? 0.0**_

 _6:43 pm  
Oh, so you were assuming that I was going before I even said anything -grins-_

 _ **Tray, 6:42 pm  
Um…Uh…**_

 _ **I'm just gonna go crawl under a rock now…**_

Hayden laughed again.

 _6:45 pm  
Tray, it's okay. Really. I assumed you'd ask me to go with you since our feelings are out in the open now; that's why I said what I did about knowing you'll get the tickets for Senior Prom._

 _But, yes; I'd love to go with you ^_^_

Hayden started on his Science work, not that it would take very long.

 _ **Tray, 6:50 pm  
I'm glad. Maybe you won't run away from me this time? XD Only kidding, of course.**_

Hayden sighed a bit but remained smiling. He only ran away last time because the kiss scared him a bit, at how fast the fire burst from just a spark that was his feelings for Trayden. Things were different now; Hayden knew how he felt, but was still a bit hesitant on the relationship portion that should come along with a confession of feelings. Hayden knew that Trayden was vastly different from Bradley, but despite seeing everything for himself; he was still hesitant and scared.

 _Maybe I should talk to Gabriel again?..._ Hayden thought for a moment before deciding it was a good idea to do so. Quickly, Hayden typed back a response.

 _6:56 pm  
I promise I won't run this time. Gonna try to get some more sleep. Talk to you in a bit?_

 _ **Tray, 6:57 pm  
No problem. I'll be here :) Rest well, like you!**_

 _6:58 pm  
Like you too :red heart:_

Hayden left his phone on the nightstand while exiting the bedroom and moving down the hall to see Gabriel eating his food while sitting on the couch. Instantly, the old man's eyes rose to see Hayden standing in the living room.

"Hey, laddie," Gabriel greeted with a smile.

"Hi…" Hayden smiled some.

"Are ya alright? Did the shower help any? You hungry?" Gabriel asked.

"Doing okay. Not really. And not at all," Hayden answered in order. "I…Was hoping we could talk about something that's…Been on my mind for a bit?" he inquired.

"Sure, come to sit," Gabriel said patting the place behind him and paused the TV. Hayden sat down next to his Godfather, sighing a bit. "What's botherin' ya?"

Hayden took a breath and began to explain everything about the situation as Gabriel listened closely to Hayden tell him about how he and Trayden admitted their feelings the night of the End of Summer Celebration, but Hayden confessed he wasn't ready for a relationship. Hayden told Gabriel about the hesitation, and what he and Trayden were trying to do to remove it.

"And…Despite all of that happening," Hayden started after explaining the situation from Monday with Marcus, who Hayden mentioned was Trayden's ex-boyfriend. "I'm still hesitating, and I don't know why when I know Tray is nothing like Bradley…" he finished after taking a breath. "So I was wondering if you had…Any insight on why, or maybe how I can stop being scared to date?"

Gabriel tapped his chin a bit, then rubbed it before looking at Hayden. "Well, I think you just answered your own question, kiddo," Gabriel said as Hayden arched a brow at him. "Look…You admitted that in the beginning, as in the end of August when you and Trayden confessed having feelings for one another, that you were not ready for a relationship because of how things went with Bradley, right?"

"Yeah…" Hayden nodded.

"And you just told me you know that Trayden is nothing like Brad, so I think the only thing holding you back is you," Gabriel pointed gently. "Like when you couldn't figure out your feelings for Trayden. However, in the end, you realized you liked him all along, but started overthinking things and psyched yourself out," he added.

"True…But I don't see how I'm in my way here…I still feel hesitation," Hayden said.

"Hayden, listen to me, okay? I could see you hesitating on being with Trayden in a relationship _if_ you and Bradley had dated previously back before your parents passed away. Alright? I can see that if things with Bradley ended badly, as in breaking up, not him rejecting you after three years of waiting for you to come around…That you'd be scared to get into another relationship. But that isn't the case, lad," Gabriel explained.

"Yes, you cared for Brad and wanted to be with him. But that never happened because of him suddenly bailing and saying his feelings changed. However, you've healed enough to feel something for someone else, and I know that scared you because of what happened with Bradley. But…Something you have to remember, and admitted you already know; is that Trayden isn't Bradley. Trayden has more than proven with his words and actions that he's nothing like Bradley," Gabriel continued.

"Yes…I know that…But why-," Hayden began.

"Laddie…You're hesitating because this would be your first relationship. Your scared because you know that Trayden isn't going to bail on you as Bradley did, and Trayden isn't going to use you as Bradley did. Your scared of everything going wrong and psyching yourself out again. I could see if you and Trayden were going to engage in sexual activities, Hayden. Yes, that is something you would be hesitant on and need time to prepare and be ready for. But this, kiddo; being with Trayden in a relationship is something you just gotta go for and let things play out. There is no being ready for this because you've never done it before, so just jump in and let yourself be happy," Gabriel informed calmly.

Hayden thought about Gabriel's words carefully; the man was probably right. And Hayden knew not to question it, especially after the whole two-week vacation thing where Gabriel said Hayden already knew his feelings for Trayden, but Hayden denied it until the first week into the trip when he realized Gabriel knew what he was talking about. This was no different; Gabriel was absolutely right. Hayden was only scared because he'd never been in a relationship before. Hayden knew he like Gabriel, and wanted to be with him; he didn't want this kissing each other and going on dates as just friends. No, Hayden wanted to be with Trayden; he wanted them to be a couple. So Hayden was going to tell Trayden at the Halloween Homecoming and hopefully by the end of that night; they would be boyfriend and boyfriend. _ **  
**_


	45. Chapter 45

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XLIV

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 10/26/2018; 2:30 pm]  
[Berk High School]

The last few weeks went by smoothly, and now it was time to get home and prepare for the Halloween Homecoming dance at 6:30 pm. From right now; it was only four hours away. The bell would be ringing any second, and the halls would fill would students rushing to get to their buses or cars to leave the campus, go home, get ready, and return for the dance in the cafeteria. Yes, there had been a last minute change to the location; staff found it might be a bigger space to use the cafeteria for the dance. Back to the 5th of October when Hayden got sick; it lasted about three days. Hayden did come to school for Monday, though, despite how tired and miserable he was since he was recovering from the sickness; he only did it to purchase the tickets for the dance. Everything else leading up to tonight was average with classes. Tonight also, the friends would be having a sleepover since it had been about a month and most of them were carpooling to the dance.

Devon and Miya were chaperoning, but Ford and Hailey would be arriving with them. Bryan was driving Alyssa, Katie, Andrew, and himself. Evan would be driving in Rylee, Tyler, Alicia, Syrus, and Mindy. Hayden and Trayden were going together in Hayden's car. The sleepover would be at Hayden's since Gabriel was the only adult not going to the Police Gala in the city for the night. Silas, Felicia, Vincent, Kelly, Dustin, and Rachel were all going, so that instantly removed the Jorgenson, Raseri, and Grimborn homes from the list of possible places. Alyssa, Evan, Devon and Miya, Rylee and Tyler, Mindy, and Ford didn't have big enough homes to host, so Hayden suggested his place.

Trayden's siblings were staying home by themselves under Dex's supervision since Dustin and Rachel were trusting him. Of course, Gabriel offered to check in every few hours, which the Raseri parents greatly appreciated. And if there were any problems; Trayden's younger siblings would get brought to Gabriel and Hayden's house to be put under Gabriel and Trayden's watchful eyes. As far as costumes went; Hayden didn't know about the others but was going as something he descended from. A Viking. Hayden would be dressed in dark brown pants and boots, and a red long sleeve shirt. Hayden would also have some armor that he made himself; it would cover his chest, shoulders, wrists, and back sides of his hands. There was a belt too, and Hayden planned to put two little braids in his hair on the bottom right side. **(Think Hiccup's appearance from Race To The Edge!)**

For now, though, Hayden was waiting on the final bell of the day. Hayden needed time to have dinner, get dressed in his costume, and prepare himself to tell Trayden he was ready for a relationship. Hayden had no idea how he'd say it but hoped he could find the words before 6:30 pm. Now, it was 2:30 pm; the bell rang loudly throughout the halls of Berk High School. As expected; there was a mad rush of students fleeing their classrooms.

"One of these days, someone is seriously going to get hurt…" Alicia muttered. "I think the Freshman and Sophomores should be released five minutes before; then release Juniors and Seniors…" Hayden couldn't disagree; it was scary to see the entire school release at the same time and take to the hallways to get off campus.

"Alright, guess we'll see you guys tonight," Syrus stated.

"Definitely!" Trayden nodded as Syrus and Alicia hurried to get to the student lot. "You still coming to get me at 6:10?" he asked Hayden now.

"I am," Hayden smiled before he adjusted his backpack and rushed to get through students and out of the school as well. Trayden wasn't far behind and doing the same. Tonight was going to be awesome!

 **. . .**

[6:10 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

Hayden parked in the driveway and honked the horn to let Trayden know he'd arrived. Despite all the time he spent trying to prepare, Hayden had no idea what to tell Trayden about wanting to be together. Hayden felt like it should just say it, but got nervous thinking about such an approach. Either way, Hayden just wanted to enjoy some of the night before making it serious. Right now, he was in his car, dressed in his costume and waiting. After a moment or two, Trayden came out.

"Behave, and if you have any problems, call Gabriel!" Trayden called into the house.

"Okay!" Hayden heard the younger siblings reply.

"He will be checking in at random," Trayden reminded as he closed the door and came into view better. Hayden smiled seeing Trayden's costume; a dragon. "Hey," he greeted, getting into the car now.

"Hi," Hayden chuckled. "Nice costume,"

"Yours isn't bad either," Trayden complimented. "Are we ready?" he asked. Hayden nodded as he backed the car out and they were headed to the school.

 **. . .**

[6:25 pm]  
[Berk High School]

It took them ten minutes to arrive, and then another five to park. However, now they were here and turned in their tickets. Just outside the cafeteria, aside from the ticket table, was another table on the opposite side where snacks and drinks were available. Also, outside the room were the bathrooms in D-Hall and A-Hall.

"Shall we?" Trayden offered his arm.

"We shall," Hayden replied, linking his arm around Trayden's. The two males walked into the cafeteria; it was nothing but loud, dark, but flashing lights. The cafeteria was decorated nicely for the occasion, and the costumes people wore were interesting; that was the best way Hayden could describe it.

"Up for a dance?" Trayden inquired as the next song to start was the Monster Mash, appropriate for a Halloween dance. Hayden nodded as he and Hayden started dancing together. After some time passed; they finished and just in time to see their friends making their way over. Hayden was surprised to see all of them dressed like Vikings.

"Uh?..." Hayden looked at himself and them. "Guess my idea wasn't original," he mumbled.

"It was, but guess we all ended up with the same one. We all watched the How To Train Your Dragon series up to the second movie and decided to cosplay the characters we basically originate," Hailey giggled.

"And…I take you you're supposed to be a dragon, Tray?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, a Night Fury," Trayden nodded.

"Nice job," Mindy said.

"I love the all black," Hayden smiled. "Looks good on you,"

"You look pretty good yourself there, _Hiccup_ ," Trayden teased.

"Screw you," Hayden mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Maybe later," Trayden remarked as Hayden blushed.

"Don't get your hopes up," Hayden remarked.

"They weren't, something else was…" Trayden grinned.

"My Gods, you might be as perverted as I am…" Hayden blinked, then grinned as well. "And I'm totally fine with this," he added as he brought his hand up and locked it around Trayden's neck, drawing him closer until their lips met. Trayden kissed Hayden back, deeply. The kiss ended a few seconds later. "If you don't behave, maybe I'll have to use my ancestral skills of dragon training," he winked.

"Oh, I'll be extra bad then," Trayden said as they shared another short kiss.

"Okay…I've officially heard way more than I wanted to!" Alicia squealed.

"Yep, walking away," Evan snickered.

"You two will both behave…" Miya reminded.

"It's just clean fun, Miya," Trayden sighed. "It's not like we're gonna do anything,"

"At least not here," Hayden added in.

"Beg your pardon?" Trayden blinked.

"If you two keep us up all night by fucking, I swear to Odin…" Bryan warned.

"What are you gonna do? It's my house, remember?" Hayden said as Bryan closed his mouth. "Besides…You'll be in the basement; it wouldn't be hard for Tray and me to sneak upstairs into my room once you all knock out around 12:30-1 am," he stated with a smile.

"How do you know that?" Ford asked.

"You're usually the first one asleep by 11 pm," Rylee agreed.

"And…Then I usually wake up around 1 am to use the bathroom," Trayden said. "And Hayden is up around that time too, so we leave the room to go talk for a bit until we get tired,"

"Is that why you two are always the last ones to wake up? Because you stay up talking?" Alyssa blinked.

"Yeah, typically," Hayden nodded. "Tray and I don't get back to sleep until around 3 or 4 am," he giggled. The friends stared a bit, shocked. "Oh, come on! Can't you guys and girls take a damn joke?" he muttered. "Trayden and I aren't even dating, what the fuck makes you think we're gonna screw?"

"Well…I mean…You and Brad weren't dating…" Tyler started as Hayden glared.

"Finish that sentence, and I promise you that I will get hauled out of here in cuffs for pummeling you…" Hayden warned before leaving Trayden's side and walking away.

"Really? Did you have to go _there_ of all places?" Trayden asked, unamused as he quickly trailed after Hayden.

"Yeah…I gotta agree; that was kind of a low blow, Ty…" Mindy frowned.

"You know how sensitive Hayden is about his past with Bradley," Rylee smacked her brother's arm.

"I just figured since Tray and Hayden were so close despite not dating…" Tyler muttered, looking down.

"I think Hayden regrets how things happened with Brad, becoming a friend with benefits to him. Maybe that's why he's so hesitant with dating Trayden…?" Hailey shrugged.

"You think it's something to do with the fact they are both gay and so open with the perverseness that Hayden's worried he'll end up doing the same thing again?" Ford wondered.

"I mean, it's a theory if nothing else," Alyssa mentioned.

"No matter what it is; it's not our business, and we remember what happened last time we took a joke seriously with Trayden…He gave us the cold shoulder for a bit, and we promised not to do it again," Miya pointed out.

"This time it was with Hayden, and I don't think it upset him as much as it pissed him off," Katie told the others.

"I think we should leave them alone for right now, and let Tray calm Hayden down…" Devon suggested. "And hope that the sleepover is still on. I wouldn't blame Hayden if he canceled it over this," he added.

"No…I think we should apologize," Tyler admitted.

"Tyler is right; we shouldn't be ragging on them for their jokes. It's keeping Hayden happy, and we know they'll end up together eventually," Alicia said. In agreement; the friends left the cafeteria, following Trayden's path.

 **. . .**

[7 pm]

It took Trayden a while to locate Hayden, but he found him sitting outside the school and off to the side leaning against the brick wall. While Trayden assumed that Hayden might want some time to clear his head or get fresh air because it was hot as hell inside the building; Trayden didn't expect to find a cigarette between Hayden's fingers. Hayden had his back on the wall; his left leg bent up, and arms at his sides, but in the left hand between his fingers was an unlit cigarette. At first, Trayden did a double-take and made sure it was Hayden; it was.

"Hayden?" Trayden asked. The auburn-haired teenager looked over at Trayden slowly.

"Hey…" Hayden replied. Not far away the friends were outside as they saw Trayden walking off the sidewalk to the side of the building; it was the outside wall of the cafeteria. Carefully, the group peered around the corner just in time to see Hayden bring a cigarette to his lips. Hayden took a drag and pulled the cigarette down, blowing out the smoke. "I take it you're surprised to see me smoking?" Hayden inquired.

"A bit, yes," Trayden admitted. "Never seen you do it before,"

"I keep it to myself," Hayden stated. "Gabriel knows," he added. "I don't do it at school or around you and the others…I wasn't entirely sure how you'd take it,"

"It's…Shocking, but doesn't bother me. I've done it a few times since turning 18, just to see what it's like or super stressed out," Trayden shrugged, stepping closer. The friends blinked a few times. Hayden smoked, and Trayden had done it a few times too?

"Yeah…That's my main reason too…The others know you've done it?" Hayden wondered.

Trayden shook his head. "Don't think they'd take to it as well as they have everything else," he confessed. Hayden took another drag before blowing it out and offering it to Trayden, who took it and also took a drag as he handed it back to Hayden while releasing the smoke. "I have a pack at home, but I keep it hidden and only do it when I know I've got some time,"

"You're 18, Tray, who is going to stop you? I carry mine around all the time; usually in my backpack or the metal carrier that sits in the same pocket as my wallet," Hayden informed. "Sorry I walked off on you,"

"It's fine; I understand why you did. What Tyler said was uncalled for," Trayden replied.

"They say anything after I left?" Hayden inquired.

"Didn't stick around to find out. I didn't come to this thing to be part of the group; we're doing the friend hanging out portion later at the sleepover. This, right now at the dance; is you and me. I asked you here as my date, so I'm more interested in spending these next four hours with you in there, dancing, and having a good time," Trayden explained as Hayden smiled a bit.

"Thanks, I think," Hayden responded. "I came to have fun with you too, not in the perverted way, but you know what I mean,"

"I do. I don't mind the perverseness; you know that" Trayden reminded.

"I do, but sometimes I feel like it's better if I keep it between us. It's not exactly easy to share things with them; that's being entirely honest. I know they are my friends and are here for me; I get that, and I understand it. But…What Tyler said tonight…Is why I never told them anything to begin with," Hayden admitted.

"I understand why you were hesitant about telling them about certain things now; I'm sorry if I ever pushed you to say something when you weren't ready to," Trayden stated as he and Hayden moved to sit down on the short stone wall that separated grass from the sidewalk into the main entrance of the school.

"No, you didn't push me to do anything I didn't want to do, Tray," Hayden took another drag, blowing out the smoke as he sat on the stone wall, his back against the school, one leg bent upward and the other dangling over the side. "You've only ever reminded me that they wouldn't judge me and that you're here for me while having proved it many times," he added. "For you, at least. I know the others aren't judging me, but bringing up my past just because I'm finally comfortable acting a little more like myself…That's not cool,"

"No. No, it is not. I don't approve of them getting all whatever you wanna call it just because you and I are having a little fun," Trayden nodded. "You know they only do it because they are all straight and have never seen you or me act that way despite knowing we're both gay. It's different for them to see us liking one another since up until a little while ago; they didn't know I'd ever had a boyfriend before. And they didn't know about you and Brad. So for them to see us interacting with one another this way; it will likely some getting used to," he informed.

"I figured as much, but still…While they get used to it; they could keep their comments to themselves. It's stuff like that why gays and lesbians don't come out about their sexuality. It makes someone feel like they won't be accepted if they start showing more about themselves. It's…Borderline judging…I feel like I can't joke around with you in that fashion with them around," Hayden confessed. "I feel like I can't be myself…With them, of course, not you," Hayden took another drag, blowing it out and offer it to Trayden again.

"I feel ya. Remember that I didn't tell them I was gay and had a boyfriend of almost two years until just a few weeks ago. I worried about how they'd react to me being gay, or if they accepted it, seeing how Marcus and I were around one another. Seems that even without you and me dating; I'm seeing how that might have gone," Trayden sighed some, taking the smoke and repeating the same process as Hayden had done before giving it back.

The friends knew they shouldn't be listening in; this was a private conversation between Hayden and Trayden. However, it did allow the group to see that the two gay males who liked one another got into some pretty deep talks when it was just them; they were more forward and open.

"While we're on the subject of dating…" Hayden paused a moment as Trayden looked at him. "I want to," he said finally as Trayden's eyes widened a little as Hayden glanced down, blushing a little. "Be with you that is…"

"A-Are you telling me you're ready for a relationship?" Trayden wondered as Hayden managed a nod. "Did all the dates help make you see I'm not like Brad, out of sheer curiosity?"

Hayden took one more drag, blowing the smoke out as he put out the end of the cigarette and tossed it in the garbage. "The dates were nice, but to be truthful as Gabriel made me understand; I wasn't scared of being with you because of Brad,"

"Then…What was it?" Trayden asked.

"It was being in a relationship period. I was scared to do it because I've never done it before. I can't compare things with Brad to you because I was never with Brad. Sexually, I was, but not in a relationship because he bailed not wanting commitment or whatever it was. Honestly; I've stopped caring about the reason why. It's in the past, and I don't have to worry about him anymore. Gabriel made me understand that my only fear of dating was with myself and I just had to go for it and let things go as they do," Hayden stated.

"Well, in that case," Trayden smiled now as he moved closer, taking Hayden's hand in his. "What do you say we let things go as they do from here with you and me being in a relationship?" he asked as Hayden blushed a bit, but he was smiling too. "Will you be my boyfriend, Hayden?"

Hayden nodded, linking his fingers with Trayden's. "I will, Tray," he replied. Trayden moved in more, capturing Hayden's lips with his own. Hayden returned it as it lasted a few moments before they broke apart and got off the wall.

"Now..What do you say we get back in there and enjoy the rest of this night as a couple?" Trayden asked.

"I say let's do it," Hayden responded as the two of them rounded the corner and walked past the friends who were trying to act casual and like they just arrived. "Just so you're aware…I know you've been standing there since Trayden arrived and were listening in," he added before Trayden and him entered the school and turned right to re-enter the cafeteria.


	46. Chapter 46

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XLVI

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 10/26/2018; 10:20 pm]  
[Berk High School]

The night had been perfect after the talk Trayden and Hayden had outside the school on the side of the building where no one except their eavesdropping friends could hear them. Also; the dance was a million times better now that Trayden and Hayden were officially dating, which nobody had expected to happen. Hayden just saw the opening and was entirely calm, so he went for it, and things worked out great. Most of the night, Trayden and Hayden just enjoyed the Halloween Homecoming by themselves. The friends were hesitant to approach and possibly make things worse since Trayden made it clear to Hayden that he'd come to be with Hayden tonight, not the rest of them since there would be a sleepover to follow. The friends decided after being called out by Hayden for listening in, and he knew they were there that they should leave the boys alone until later.

Trayden and Hayden had a blast dancing to fast and slow songs; they stepped out now and then to get a drink or snack, but sometimes it was for the bathroom. The end of the night was upon them now; Homecoming King and Queen would be announced along with the Costume Contest; there were a lot of categories for it.

"So we still having this sleepover?" Trayden asked Hayden while the announcements for winners were being made.

"Of course. Why? Did you think I wouldn't because of earlier?" Hayden chuckled. "I'm not petty," he stated.

"I figured," Trayden kissed his cheek. "Wasn't for me that I was asking," he mentioned motioning with his eyes towards the nervous group of friends who weren't standing that far away.

"If I was going to call off the sleepover; I would have done it hours ago," Hayden informed with a smile.

"And finally, the last winners of the night for best design, originality and historical accuracy with the depiction of the Viking and Dragon Age when the two worlds became one and lived in peace…Hayden Haddock and Trayden Raseri!" Amy Mayden called out smiling.

Both Hayden and Trayden froze, shocked. They won? Slowly, and holding hands, they made their way towards the principle to accept the certificate they would share and the two ribbons that got pinned to their shirts. "Wow…" Trayden said.

"Didn't expect we'd win for our costumes; it wasn't even planned," Hayden laughed a bit.

"I guess we're just good like that," Trayden shrugged.

"And that concludes the night! Please, everyone, have a safe drive home and we'll see you all Monday morning at 7:00!" Amy smiled. Trayden took Hayden's hand as they walked back to their spot where the friends were. Alicia nudged Tyler a bit as he stepped forward, but as he was about to apologize; Hayden put his hand up to stop him.

"I already know what's coming, from you, Tyler, and the rest of you who are thinking the same idea. I don't need an apology or an explanation; I need you to understand everything I said earlier that you evesdropped on and prove to me that you understood. I forgave you hours ago, so let's drop it and get to my house to keep this fun night going," Hayden remarked calmly.

"You're so good sometimes," Trayden chuckled.

"Would you prefer me to be bad?" Hayden inquired.

"Depends on what _bad_ is, babe?" Trayden winked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Hayden replied.

"Oh, I can't wait," Trayden grinned. "Let's get going. I wanna check on my siblings if that's okay?"

"Of course. Meet you guys at the house," Hayden told the friends as he and Trayden walked out to get to Hayden's car.

 **. . .**

[10:50 pm]  
[Berk; Haddock/Forger Home]

After Hayden and Trayden checked on Dex, Aria, Eliot, and Cole; the two made their way to Hayden's house, parking in the garage. Hayden and Trayden made their way into the house through the laundry/mud room.

"Uncle Gabriel, I'm back!" Hayden called.

"Hi, lad. Hello, Trayden. I let your friends in; I think they are in your room. Remember, you can't use the basement tonight because the heat isn't working downstairs and I don't want anyone to be cold," Gabriel informed. "Someone is coming on Monday to fix it,"

"No problem," Hayden nodded.

"And I said Devon and Miya could use the spare guest room since Miya is pregnant; I know the hard floor will probably bother her back," Gabriel added.

"You know, I completely forgot that Miya was almost three months pregnant…" Trayden admitted.

"Same here…" Hayden agreed.

It was true, Miya and Devon were expecting their first child as Miya conceived at the beginning of September and learned when she was five weeks after her period was a week late. A home test confirmed the pregnancy, and then a doctor's office visit did the same a few days later. Currently; Miya was nine weeks, and six days along today and tomorrow she would be two weeks out from being twelve weeks, which translated to three months pregnant. Miya was due for May 25th, 2019. Hailey was very excited about becoming an aunt.

"I happen to hear that you are no longer single…" Gabriel grinned a little as Hayden blushed, nodding. "Told ya to just go for it,"

"Yeah, yeah; you were right…" Hayden replied. "See ya in the morning," he waved while walking with Trayden towards his room. Getting down the hall and standing before the master suite door, Trayden caressed Hayden's cheek lightly while smiling and looking into his green eyes.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you and I are together now," Trayden said.

"About as happy as I am that we are," Hayden replied, smiling back as Trayden leaned in and pressed his lips to Hayden's in a gentle kiss. A few seconds later; they broke it and turned to head inside Hayden's bedroom.

"Hey!" Katie greeted.

"Sup?" Trayden responded. "Sorry for the delay; I had to check on my brothers and sister," he stated. "It's almost 11 at night, so I had Dex lock up and alarm the house,"

"It's no problem," Mindy smiled.

"Gabriel said we're saying in here tonight?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah, the basement heat isn't working right, and it gets below thirty degrees down there; he doesn't want us to be cold," Hayden nodded.

"Fair enough," Evan shrugged.

"I see you've moved everything around from back in August," Bryan stated.

"Actually; I just moved all this around tonight before the dance," Hayden admitted. "I ditched one of the dressers and put it in the walk-in closet with the rest of the clothes, to leave more space for you guys to sleep in here," he added.

"You did all this by yourself?" Trayden blinked.

"It's not hard to move furniture around," Hayden chuckled. "Besides, I kind'a like it this way," he informed.

"All you need is a mini-kitchen, and this could be considered a studio apartment," Devon laughed a bit.

"I have a mini-fridge, microwave, and Keurig over there in my reading/snack corner," Hayden pointed to the space that was on the right side of the room in the corner across from his queen-sized bed. There's Chaise corner couch, small center table, bookshelf, and cabinet with some drawers and two doors. "One of those cabinets is nothing by dry foods, coffee pods, and extra drinks that will get moved into the mini-fridge once it starts running low. I also keep bowls and some utensils in here too,"

"I love that couch," Alyssa admired.

"It was my mom's favorite piece in the entire living room at the old house," Hayden smiled a bit. "Big enough to sit five people, but only three if one person takes advantage of lying down on the part that comes out more against the wall. I love it under the window…" he said. "I don't know how many times I used to fall asleep on while reading,"

"I'm digging the TV. What is that? Fifty-five inch?" Tyler asked.

"No way; it's gotta be around sixty," Syrus stated.

"It's sixty-five. That was the TV in the living room at the old house," Hayden mentioned.

"Well, it's a nice setup, Hayden," Rylee complimented.

"Thanks," Hayden replied. "Alright…I'm gonna go change," he said before going down the hall a bit and entering the bathroom. Not more than five minutes later, Hayden exited and sat on his bed wearing black sweatpants and gray long sleeve shirt, though; it was a bit baggy on him. "Okay, it's about 11:15 pm. What do you guys wanna do?"

"Are any of your systems up here?" Ford asked.

"Uh…I don't think so. The old Nintendo ones might be," Hayden stood up and went through the small cabinet under the TV. "Yeah, the Wii U is," he confirmed. "I have Mario Maker, Smash Brothers, and a few others," he added. "Or we can just watch Hulu, Netflix, or YouTube; I can access them right on the TV," he suggested.

"It's late, let's sit up and talk a bit?" Miya offered.

"You know, that sounds like a nice idea," Hailey agreed.

"But we should put on some music for background noise," Katie suggested.

"Alexa," Hayden said as there was a beep. "Play Late Night Tunes,"

" _ **Playing Late Night Tunes from Hayden's Phone."**_

Not long after, music started playing softly. "You have the Echo thing?" Evan asked.

"Echo Dot; it's on my desk over there," Hayden motioned to the left side of the room where was a corner desk.

"That's so cool. I love that thing," Alyssa chuckled. "So, what are we gonna talk about?"

"Have you and my brother thought of any names for the baby yes, sis?" Hailey asked Miya.

"No, not yet, Hailey," Devon replied.

"We're saving it for the gender reveal," Miya smiled. "We'll let you know when it is when we plan it. You know your brother, and I are busy trying to buy a house before I hit six months," she giggled.

"Any luck with that?" Trayden wondered. "Finding a house?"

"A few possibilities; the viewings are set up for next week," Devon said. "We're looking around in Berserker. If nothing there, we're going to try Caldera Cay,"

"Well, best of luck searching. And when the time comes to move; we're happy to help," Hayden smiled.

"We appreciate that," Miya beamed.

"How are your psychiatry appointments going, Hayden?" Andrew asked.

Hayden shrugged his shoulders a little. "They're going, not very far, but…" he trailed off sighing.

"Hey, you'll be able to tell Dr. Anderson everything with time," Trayden said, putting his hand on Hayden's back.

"Tray, it's been over a year…Despite what little progress I've made, or how much better things have gotten…If I can't do it by now; I don't think I'll ever be able to," Hayden muttered.

"Don't put yourself down like that, Hayden," Bryan said.

"You've made phenomenal progress," Alyssa nodded.

"When we met, Hayden; you never said a word. You'd curl yourself up, refuse to eat…Now, look at you," Mindy smiled.

"And what do you mean you can't talk? You've told us some stuff," Syrus reminded.

"I told you things that came out on their own due to certain situations…" Hayden said. "New things, or going into detail about some already mentioned is hard," he added.

"Hayden; it was difficult, unfair time in of your life outside of your control. You can talk about it; you just have a bit of trouble getting over that first bump," Trayden chuckled. "Come on; you didn't talk to me so easily either. Not until after the Olivia thing," he added.

"That was different…You caught what she was doing," Hayden muttered.

"But you didn't have to tell me anything. I asked you to tell me the truth and promised you'd be safe. The same thing happened with Brad. And any of the other things you've told, Hayden. All I do is give you my word you'll be safe, and everything will be okay; then you start a bit shy and gain your confidence as you talk more," Trayden stated.

"Only with you," Hayden remarked.

"So? Gotta start somewhere. I don't mind being your starting point," Trayden chuckled.

"You've been a lot more than that for me, Tray," Hayden smiled a bit.

"Yeah, I guess I'm pretty great, huh?" Trayden stuck his tongue out.

"You are to me," Hayden replied.

"I will take that!" Trayden drew Hayden in for a hug. "Buck up, babe. You'll be fine, and we're here to make sure of it on the days you don't think you will be," he added.

"Thanks," Hayden blushed as Trayden kissed him. There was scratching at the doors in Hayden's room as he got up and went to open them up finding Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper waiting patiently. "Uncle Gabe left you outside again, didn't he?" The dogs huffed a bit and came inside as Hayden checked around. "Huh…Where's Toothless?" The two dogs moved to the main bedroom door to be let out so they could eat. Hayden opened that door. "Uncle Gabe?!"

"Yes, lad?" Gabriel replied.

"Where's Toothless?" Hayden wondered.

"Thought he was outside with the dogs," Gabriel stated.

"He didn't come in with them," Hayden informed.

"Try calling for him. Sometimes he falls asleep in the tree," Gabriel suggested. Hayden went back to the outside doors.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hayden tried. Nothing. Hayden went to the cabinet and found a can of cat food and clicked the tab a few times. Seconds later, Toothless rushed into the house and jumped up into Hayden's arms. "There you are, bud," Hayden giggled a bit as the black cat kept rubbing its head under Hayden's chin. Toothless climbed up and onto Hayden's shoulder, sitting there and nuzzling against his face. Hayden got a small styrofoam bowl and opened the can, pouring it into the bowl as Toothless licked Hayden's cheek before jumping down and starting to eat.

Hayden chuckled a little as he went to close one of the doors. "Did ya get him?" Gabriel wondered, poking his head into the room.

"Came to the sound of the wet food can," Hayden said.

"Always does," Gabriel smiled. "Oh, was wondering since I forgot to get them earlier…Mind lending your uncle a cigarette for the night?" Hayden went into his backpack and grabbed his pack.

"Last two," Hayden handed him one.

"I'll get us both new packs tomorrow morning," Gabriel said as he took it from Hayden. "Thanks, lad. Wouldn't happen to have an extra lighter would you?"

"Nope, just the one. Though, I'd love to know how you lose them so easily," Hayden grabbed his lighter next as Gabriel placed the smoke between his lips and Hayden lit it for him.

"I'm telling ya; they just vanish," Gabriel remarked.

"I've had the same lighter since I turned 18…" Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Hush you. I see your sarcasm, and snide remarks are still strong as ever…Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?" Gabriel huffed.

"Of course," Hayden nodded. "Respect your elders, but family is fair game," Hayden grinned a bit. "Quoted from Spencer Haddock,"

"Your father would say that," Gabriel sighed.

"He only said it about you," Hayden laughed.

"God…Damn it," Gabriel stated, defeated. "When I finally die; I'm kicking your father's ass," he mumbled.

"Can ya wait til I get there too? I'd like to see who wins," Hayden chuckled.

"You're impossible…" Gabriel muttered. Hayden shrugged as he placed his last cigarette between his lips, cupped the top and lit it before sliding his lighter into his pocket. "But you're the perfect mix of your folks. Stubborn and strong like your father, big heart and smart like your mom, and all my sarcasm," he added. "Good to see you smiling again, kiddo. I was starting to think that kid I've known since birth wasn't coming back," he ruffled Hayden's hair a bit.

"Someone found his hiding from the cruel world spot, pulled him out, and showed him that there is light in the darkness," Hayden chuckled.

"Oh, and that someone would be?" Gabriel wondered.

"Do you want a lie or the truth?" Hayden asked.

"Truth, please?" Gabriel stared.

"Well, before everyone else joined in…It was Tray," Hayden admitted.

"Wait, really?" Trayden blinked.

"Why did you think it wasn't you?" Hayden inquired.

"I-I thought it was Gabriel, to be honest," Trayden confessed.

"As much as I love my uncle, Tray, and all he's done for me…You were the one around before he returned from Iraq…" Hayden stated as he took a drag, then released the smoke out into the air near the outside doors. "I showed up at Berk High at the end of October, right around this time last year. You were the one who helped me in January when Olivia showed up, and you've been around to offer whatever I seemed to need until Gabriel came. And even after he was back…You didn't stop what you were doing to help me," Hayden explained.

"You've always made others back off, gave me a shoulder to cry on, listened when I talked, assured things would be alright," Hayden continued. "You've even started coming to my sessions with me, and though I still don't do much; it helps keep me from curling up and breaking down. The point is; it's always been you, and…I kind'a hope it always will be. Not to say that I don't have others, but…" he trailed off, blushing.

Trayden got up and stood in front of Hayden now. "You don't have to hope; I promise I'm with you always. Whether we're dating or not; you're stuck with me in your life," then Trayden leaned in and kissed Hayden deeply, making the auburn-haired teenager blush deeply. After the kiss, Trayden pulled away as both smiled lightly. "Like you,"

"Like you too," Hayden replied as he brought the cigarette, and offered it to Trayden, who took it and enjoyed a drag before giving it back and Hayden did the same.

"Oh…Oh, what's what I hear in the distance?" Gabriel teased as Hayden and Trayden looked at Gabriel like he was crazy since there was nothing other than music.

"What?" Trayden asked.

"I swear I hear wedding bells," Gabriel smirked. Trayden's eyes widened as Hayden blushed furiously while a few others snickered.

"Gabriel!" Hayden yelled with embarrassment. After that, everyone just laughed leaving Hayden and Trayden standing there, shocked, slightly bashful about the comment, and blushing.

"Could be the couple of beers I've had, but I hear 'em," Gabriel shrugged.

"IT'S THE BEERS!" Trayden and Hayden said together, only causing the friends to laugh more.


	47. Chapter 47

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XLVII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Saturday, 10/27/2018; 12:30 am]  
[Berk; Haddock/Forger Home]

The night was going well, and everyone was still awake, except for Miya, Devon, and Gabriel. Gabriel had gone off to bed around 11:50 pm, and then Miya admitted to being exhausted at 12:10 am, so she and Devon went off to the spare room to get some sleep. The friends set up their sleeping spots at midnight as Miya and Devon were leaving the master suite. The music was turned down more, the TV was left off, and the friends continued to talk about whatever came to mind. It was mostly school and plans after graduation. Perhaps the chat or two about other sleepovers they could plan throughout the remainder of their Senior Year. When High School was over, all of them would be getting jobs or going to college, so this was really their last year to have sleepovers and hardly any big responsibilities.

"Hayden, have you decided what you'll do after graduation?" Bryan inquired curiously. However, Hayden didn't reply. Looking over, the friends discovered that Hayden was lying back on his bed, head on the pillows and sleeping.

"The pills make him tired, but this is the latest I've seen him stay up while on them," Syrus mentioned.

"Hayden has told me before that they usually help him sleep around 11:30 pm, so I'm surprised he made it this long," Trayden chuckled a little, leaning over to kiss Hayden's cheek.

"We should dim the lights a bit, and quiet down if we're going to stay up to talk. I know I'm not tired yet," Katie informed.

"Same with us," Rylee admitted as Evan nodded.

"I'll second that," Alicia stated while leaning back against Tyler.

"I'm tired, but not enough to sleep," Mindy shrugged.

"I'm used to staying up," Andrew informed.

"I normally fall asleep by this point," Ford laughed a little.

"I'm good," Hailey smiled.

"Katie is right, though. We should dim the lights and let Hayden sleep," Alyssa agreed.

"Alexa, dim the lights," Trayden said as the Echo Dot gave off the swirling blue light around the top of the device.

" _ **Dimming the lights."**_ and the lights dimmed quite a bit afterward as the blue light faded off.

"There, that should be good for him," Trayden smiled.

"So, you two are official now? Dating-wise?" Tyler inquired.

"Yeah," Trayden nodded gently. "It's nice to be with him in a relationship," he added shortly after.

"I hope this doesn't stop over any boundaries, and if it does; you don't have to answer…But, which one of you two is the dominant one?" Bryan wondered.

"To be entirely honest…I don't know. Most of that stuff applies to sexual relations as far as I know, which I don't because I was only ever with Marcus," Trayden shrugged.

"Were you the submissive with Marcus?" Syrus questioned.

"Our relationship was normal as it would be with a male and female couple. When it came to the one time we had sex; he took charge of that because it was my first time, but I don't think it was his. I have my reservations that he was cheating on me because he seems to know what he was doing, but maybe that just came from tons of research," Trayden mentioned.

"I doubt you wanna approach and ask him," Hailey said.

"No, I'm good. It's done and over with now, so whatever. Regardless, I know that I only had sex once and it was with him. Hayden, on the other hand, has had sex numerous times before from 16 to 17, but had foreplay and what not since the time he was 15. As Marcus put it; Hayden has all the experience for if and when we ever get to a point in getting more intimate. So Hayden might be the dominant one in that particular department, and if so; I don't mind," Trayden stated calmly.

"There is no dominant or submissive," came Hayden's voice as he suddenly sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes a bit. "That's a common misconception in any relationship; same or opposite sex ones," he added while yawning.

"Did we wake you?" Mindy asked.

"No, I got up to use the bathroom and happened to overhear," Hayden said as he got off the bed and moved into his bathroom, closing the door. Less than a minute later; the toilet flushed, the sink was heard running, and then Hayden walked out while shutting off the light.

"So what do you mean there's no submissive or dominant?" Trayden asked. "Marcus said-,"

"Marcus doesn't know shit, and I base that off when he showed up to suddenly want me," Hayden rolled his eyes. "He used those terms as a way to control you and make himself seem like the _big dick_ in your relationship with him. Now, …the words Dominant and Submissive are more a play to Top and Bottom during sex, but relationship-wise? No; they don't exist. There are some who like to play by those rules, Marcus being a prime example…But I don't, so you don't have to worry about that, baby," Hayden smiled some.

"Sounds like Marcus only acted as a dominant prick to control Tray into thinking he was submissive, and doing whatever Marcus wanted," Katie frowned.

"Marcus instantly assumed Hayden was submissive due to things that Bradley told him," Alicia added.

"But you admitted you weren't dominant over Brad; you only made Marcus think that," Evan said.

"In a sense, while I was the Bottom between Brad and me, I was still in control. Brad, at least up until the raping, only did what I said he could do. And he would ask if I'd do things to him, like hand or blowjob. But if I said no; it meant no. This didn't mean shit to him when I was in foster care and stuck at his house," Hayden mumbled.

"How did you get all…Dominant over Marcus, though? Since he thought he was dominant?" Trayden wondered.

"By being assertive, and then seducing the crap out of him," Hayden chuckled.

"How did you seduce him?" Trayden blinked. "I never saw that,"

"Us either," Ford added in. Hayden got up now, walking in front of Trayden and getting close like the day he did with Marcus. One thing Trayden noticed is that Hayden's left hand moved up his thigh and got closer to his crotch, but not all the way. Trayden felt a little nervous but turned on after Hayden ran his fingers through Trayden's jet black hair.

"You want me?" Hayden asked in a soft, inviting tone. "I'm all yours…" he said seductively, leaning in just enough that their lips were almost touching. However, after that, Hayden stood up straight and backed up a few steps.

"Odin almighty…" Trayden took a shaky breath.

"The only difference between you and Marcus, baby, is that Marcus got an erection and ran out when people took notice. Remember, the entire cafeteria saw what I did to Marcus in the fight, and with the dominance; that's why people were snickering when Marcus hurried out of the lunchroom. I seduced and humiliated him," Hayden shrugged.

"And that line you said was from Suicide Squad," Syrus laughed a little.

"Yes. Yes, it was," Hayden nodded before kissing Trayden's cheek and sitting next to him. "But, as I said, babe; there's no dominant or submissive between us. And as far as sex goes, that all depends on what you like to do when it comes to pleasure," he said. "Marcus likely never let you do anything to him,"

"No, not really," Trayden shook his head. "There was never any foreplay leading up to when we had sex the one time. He let me stroke him to get him hard before we started, but that was it. Anything before during our relationship was making out and him touching me,"

"Yeah, that's all kind's of wrong. I will say that Brad was better than Marcus in that sense…Brad took the time to get me used to things from 15 to 16; he'd let me try things on him, and I'd tell him what he could do to me, or at least what I was comfortable trying at the time," Hayden remarked. "And that is the ONLY good thing I'll say about him," he muttered. "You don't have to worry, Tray. When we get to that point in our relationship; I'll do for you what Brad did for me. There is no dominant or submissive between us, and as far as sex would go…I'm versatile, so no top or bottom,"

"Versatile?" Alyssa asked.

"It means I can be giver and receiver, top or bottom. The straightforward answer is that I can get fucked or do the fucking. I don't mind either because Brad let me experience both sides of that spectrum," Hayden informed. "Brad only got forceful, and obviously against my will, during the foster care stuff after I rejected his advance to get me back,"

"Out of curiosity, and I get if you don't want to reply…But did any of the other homes you stayed in do that kind of stuff to you?" Trayden inquired.

"What? Rape me?" Hayden looked at him as Trayden nodded. "No. There was abuse, a little molestation here and there, but no rape," he admitted. "The first home I was in had nice people. I almost wish I hadn't tried to kill myself and stayed with them until I turned 18…Things might have been different,"

"Can't change the past, babe," Trayden kissed his cheek. Hayden laid back down, yawning and closing his eyes.

"I know, but they were good people. Two parents, two daughters, and expecting another. Well, that baby has been born by now," Hayden smiled some. "The girls were so happy to have a brother, even if I was just their foster one. I remember arriving there and the caseworker telling the parents that they didn't have to keep me once I turned 18. The parents and daughters instantly said that they wouldn't just kick me to the curb, and they wouldn't even mind me staying with them forever…But that was right after losing my parents, and I just couldn't deal with all the pain,"

"That was the first time you tried to end your life, wasn't it?" Hailey inquired carefully.

"I tried to overdose on a handful of different kinds of non-prescription drugs; I don't remember much more than that other than waking up in Archian Psychiatric," Hayden admitted.

"After I was released, Child Services tried to take me back to that house…I got my few things and was sent off to the next place because the family was scared of what I did, and that I'd try again, so they sent me away," Hayden said.

"Was this one of the abusive houses?" Bryan wondered.

"Everyone but the sister was mean in that house; they made me do all the chores right away after the caseworker left. I slept in the basement on the cement; they wouldn't let me upstairs until morning. If I slacked; the brother and father would beat me. The mother only let me eat twice the whole time I was there. The sister tried to sneak me food but got caught, and they abused her too. The caseworker came to check on me and noticed all the bruises, so they took the sister and me out of the house," Hayden explained; his eyes still closed and turned onto his side as if he were going to go to bed.

The friends were surprised Hayden was so open about everything; they had been trying to get him to talk since last year around this time. "That's awful…" Mindy frowned.

"The next family didn't have kids; it was just me. The father was an abusive prick; he used the belt a lot and molested me a couple of times. The mother fed me little or none at all. I was moved to the Holgerson Family because the caseworker saw the abuse pretty easily," Hayden informed.

"You don't have to tell us about that, Hayden; we can put it together from what you've said already…" Syrus said quickly. However, Hayden didn't reply, and the group got a bit worried they'd upset him by asking too much, but they found that Hayden was sleeping. "Uh…Hayden?" Syrus asked.

"He can knock out like that whenever?" Bryan inquired.

"Not usually, no…" Trayden stated. "Babe?" he tried. "To be entirely honest here…I don't even think he's been awake since lying down after talking about dominant and submissive thing,"

"You mean he said all that while sleeping?" Tyler blinked.

"He had to of…Hayden's eyes have been closed since talking about the first family, and he looked far too comfortable to be talking about such things. Hayden can't even talk about that stuff in his appointments wide awake and me holding him…There's no way he said all this consciously…" Trayden remarked as he shifted a bit and shook Hayden. "Hey, babe, wake up,"

Hayden twitched a little and yawned while sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Hm? Yeah, baby?" Hayden asked.

"You fell asleep on us while talking, and mumbled a bit. What's the last thing you said?" Trayden asked with a smile.

"Oh, it was the answer to your question," Hayden yawned again tiredly. "No one in the other homes raped me; they were just abusive…It's almost 1 am; I'm too tired to stay up…I'm sorry," Hayden replied.

"Oh, no, no, babe. It's alright. We just wanted to know what you said. Go on, get some rest," Trayden kissed him lightly as Hayden nodded, kissing back, then going back to sleep. After fifteen minutes of silence, Hayden's was knocked out again. "I told you; he doesn't know he said anything. The last thing he remembers telling us is that he wasn't raped in other homes," he informed calmly.

"What do we do?" Alicia wondered.

"I don't think we should do anything. Hayden might become upset if he knows he said something," Hailey mentioned.

"I will work with him on it; I know he likely won't mind if I overheard him sleep-talking, but I don't know about any of you," Trayden said.

"So we pretend that we heard nothing?" Alyssa asked.

"That would be best," Trayden nodded.

"Alright, no problem then," Katie replied. "But you will tell him eventually that we were awake, yes?"

"I will ease him into understanding that he said it in his sleep to all of us," Trayden assured. "For now; it's late, and we should get some sleep," he added.

"I agree," Ford yawned. Not long after, and by 1:15 am; everyone had used the bathroom and gotten set in their sleeping bags. Trayden took care of shutting the music off fully and the lights once everyone was lying down.

"Night," Trayden told the others as he laid down on the floor in front of Hayden's bed.

 **. . .**

[5:00 am]

Hayden woke up on his own around 4:00 am; there hadn't been a nightmare or anything. Hayden got past everyone on the floor and used the bathroom before getting back into bed, but found he was unable to fall asleep again. Sighing heavily, he got his phone and started browsing through social media to kill time, hoping that it would make him tired. Sadly, this did not happen, so Hayden just tried lying down in the dark. So far, nothing. Trayden found himself waking up while it was still dark out; he lazily reached for his phone and checked the time. Trayden shifted a bit to get up and out of the sleeping bag as Hayden turned hearing nose.

"Tray?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Trayden whispered. "I thought you were sleeping,"

"I've…Been up since 4 am…" Hayden admitted quietly.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Trayden wondered.

"No, just woke up and can't sleep now," Hayden shrugged a little. "What are you doing up?"

"Bathroom," Trayden smiled some. "If you want; I'll sit up and chat with you after I get back?"

"You don't wanna go back to sleep?" Hayden inquired.

"Nah, around this time if I get up to use the bathroom; I can't get back to sleep anyway. It's weird; I know," Trayden stood up.

"I'm like that sometimes; it depends on what time it is," Hayden replied. "Meet you in the living room?"

"Will do," Trayden nodded as he moved to the bathroom inside Hayden's room while Hayden exited the bedroom and went down the hall to the living room. After a few moments, Trayden walked in and sat next to him on the couch. "So, what's up?" he asked with a smile.

"The ceiling," Hayden smiled a bit.

"Huh, that was a good answer," Trayden chuckled a bit.

"Glad you like it," Hayden responded. "Now, can I ask you something?"

"Anything you want," Trayden replied.

"Did I wake up around 12:30 am and intercept on a conversation about submissive and dominant?" Hayden wondered.

"Yes," Trayden nodded.

"And did you ask me if I'd been raped in any other foster home than Olivia and Brad's?" Hayden inquired.

"I did; you said no and then fell asleep," Trayden smiled. Hayden sighed a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Tray, did I say anything after I fell asleep?" Hayden questioned. Trayden paused a moment.

"Yes…" Trayden informed.

"What…Did I say?" Hayden pushed. "Please, tell me?"

"You were talking about the foster homes you were in. Nothing in extreme detail, just what mainly happened in each. We thought you were awake because you kept answering when we asked questions. I'm the one who realized you were talking in your sleep," Trayden confessed.

"So the others know too?" Hayden looked down a little.

"Yes, they do. But I already told them not to pester you about anything. And hey, don't be so down. The fact you did this while you were sleeping is amazing progress Hayden," Trayden offered.

"I wasn't entirely sleeping, just like…Half out. I knew I was just about asleep, but could still hear others. I guess I felt like I was dreaming…If that makes sense," Hayden shrugged.

"It does, doesn't worry," Trayden assured. "But you managed to get it out, Hayden; that's what matters. Now, if we can find a way to get you that comfortable again…Maybe we can help you work through it in therapy?"

"I-I can try," Hayden replied.

"Awesome. What's your next appointment?" Trayden inquired.

"Uh…I think Wednesday at 4 pm," Hayden said.

"Want me to come again? We can go to dinner after, have a little date? First one as a couple?" Trayden offered.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Hayden nodded. "I'd like that,"

"Then it's a date. Want me to drive? Or just come over after school, and we can zip through homework; then go afterward?" Trayden asked.

"The second idea seems good. Besides, you usually have to get your siblings settled before leaving the house, so that works out," Hayden chuckled.

"Well, alright then," Trayden leaned in and kissed Hayden lightly. "Like you,"

"Like you too," Hayden stated as he leaned against Trayden comfortably. Not long after, they began talking once more about whatever. It would be a while before the rest of the group woke up for breakfast, and everyone hung out more until then began to go home around late morning or after lunch.


	48. Chapter 48

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XLVIII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Wednesday, 11/07/2018; 2:30 pm]  
[Berk High School]

The friends and Trayden were convinced something was going on with Hayden that he wasn't telling anybody. Ever since Monday, October 29th, 2018; Hayden had been acting weird and a little distant. Hayden wouldn't reply much to text messages, and in school; his mind was in an entirely different place. Hayden was quiet during lunch, and sometimes in class too; he only answered if he got called on to do so. Hayden even canceled the date with Trayden on the Halloween night, the 31st of October. Originally, Hayden and Trayden were supposed to go to the counseling session; then dinner afterward. However, Hayden didn't come to school on Tuesday, the 30th. Nor did he show up for Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Hayden didn't answer in messages, other than something came up.

Hayden returned on Monday the 5th, but he didn't right, and none of the friends could pinpoint quite why; they were only certain that something was different about Hayden. This continued onto the 6th, now it's the 7th, and the group wanted to know what was up. After the final bell, Hayden was seen briskly walking to the student lot.

"Hayden!" Trayden called to him. Thankfully, Hayden stopped and turned to face him.

"Yeah?" Hayden replied.

"Hey, is everything okay, babe?" Trayden inquired.

"I'm not sure I have the word to describe what I am right now…" Hayden admitted.

"Talk to me, baby. Please?" Trayden asked.

"We're all worried about you," Alicia added in quickly.

"I just…Have a lot going on right now. Some things have come up and unfortunately…They aren't ones I can push aside until later or ignore…" Hayden sighed as he checked his phone for the time. "I gotta go. Text you later," Hayden leaned up and kissed Trayden before giving a wave and hustling to the student lot.

"You tried, Tray," Katie offered.

"Yeah, maybe he'll say something in a couple of days," Ford tried, shrugging.

"Maybe," Trayden nodded. "Catch you later," he said before heading for the student lot as well since he had to meet his siblings there and give them a ride home.

 **. . .**

[9:30 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

Trayden completed his homework by 4 pm; then he relaxed, had dinner with his family, and was now relaxing on his laptop while talking on Skype with his friends.

 _(You hear from Hayden at all tonight?)_ Asked Syrus.

"No, not at all," Trayden replied. When they did these big chats; it was as little calls as possible. Meaning; Alicia and Syrus would call from either Alicia's or Syrus's account, but never both since they were in the same house. The same happened with Devon and Hailey, Rylee and Tyler, also Bryan and Katie. Or sometimes it depended on who was hanging out with who at the time.

 _(Can't you just go over there and check on him?)_ Wondered Alyssa.

"I'm not going to show up out of the blue and demand he tells me whatever is going on…" Trayden rolled his eyes.

 _(Only a suggestion.)_ Hailey muttered. Before Trayden could say anything else, his phone vibrated as he lifted the device and checked the alert; it was a text from Hayden.

 _ **Hayden, 9:32 pm  
Hey, you on Skype with the others? Only asking because I see everyone online and I was invited to join. I can see the call still in progress.**_

"That's Hayden right now," Trayden informed as he started typing back a reply to his boyfriend.

 _9:33 pm  
Yeah, we are. You wanna join us?_

 _(What did he say?)_ Inquired Mindy.

"Wanted to ask if I was on Skype with you guys and I asked if wanted to join," Trayden said.

 _ **Hayden, 9:35 pm  
Not tonight. Bit busy with something. But…I know you all wanna know what's going on with me, so I'll tell you on Friday after school. Think you guys can pop over for a bit?**_

"Hayden wants to know if we can go over his place on Friday after school, so he can tell us what's up with him," Trayden mentioned to the rest.

 _(I think we can all manage that. Right after school?)_ Alicia asked as others nodded, and were agreeing.

 _9:37 pm  
Right after school, babe?_

 _ **Hayden, 9:38 pm  
Like around 3 pm?**_

"He said 3 pm," Trayden reported to the others.

 _(Can do.)_ Katie replied.

 _(Same.)_ Syrus nodded.

 _9:40 pm  
We can, babe. See you tomorrow at school?_

 _ **Hayden, 9:41 pm  
I'll be there. Gonna get some sleep…I'm exhausted. Like you :heart: See you in the morning, baby!**_

 _9:42 pm  
Like you too :heart: Sweet dreams._

"Guess he's going to get some rest, and we'll know on Friday what's going on," Trayden shrugged. The others nodded, agreed and hoping to get some answers. However, they knew they wouldn't know much more tonight, so best to leave it be and continued chatting as they were before.

 **. . .**

[Friday, 11/09/2018; 3:15 pm]  
[Berk; Haddock/Forger House]

Like it had been for about two weeks; Hayden hurried away from school, but the friends didn't mind because they knew they were going to his house. They'd all arrived and found places to park before going up to the door and Trayden knocking first. The door opened revealing Hayden there.

"Hey, glad you could come," Hayden greeted, stepping aside to let them inside. "Head for the living room," he added while they started coming in. Hayden closed the door and met them in the living room. "Thanks for making time to come," he said.

"I always make time for you, babe," Trayden chuckled. "So, what's all this about?"

"Well…Something big kind'a happened, and I'm sorry I've been all super busy and distant. What occurred took some time to process and accept; then decide what to do," Hayden began calmly.

"And I take it that all of that is settled?" Miya questioned.

"For the most part…" Hayden shrugged. "So…You ready to meet my surprise?"

"I guess, yeah," Syrus nodded, smiling. Hayden went down the hall and opened a door; then returned holding a baby in his arms as everyone just stared in shock.

"Everyone…This is Spencer Gabriel Haddock," Hayden stated, turning a bit so they could see the baby better; he had darker auburn hair, but the same green eyes as Hayden. "And he's my son,"

"I'd…Ask for an explanation, but I think I already figured it out. This is the child Olivia was pregnant with during court, wasn't it?" Trayden inquired.

"That's right," Hayden nodded as Hayden sat down in the recliner chair, rocking it a bit with his right foot.

"Wait…Olivia was pregnant?" Tyler blinked.

"I thought she was just fat," Rylee chuckled.

"No, she was about seven months pregnant," Hayden rolled his eyes.

"So…I know Trayden made it obvious…But full explanation?" Alyssa questioned.

"Every time Olivia raped me…No matter how much I begged her to get off before I came; she wouldn't…And it was never protected," Hayden stated softly, looking down at Spencer in his arms. "When her trial started at the end of June; she was probably only about twenty-five weeks along or five and a half months if that's easier. I hadn't noticed her belly because of the black prison uniform, and I tried not to make eye contact with her. Anyway," he took a breath.

"Through July and August I noticed it more, and something nagged at me, assuming she had to be pregnant. It just never crossed my mind that it could be my baby because she slept around a lot," Hayden informed. "That girl has been having sex since she was 15 or so. Odin only knows how many sexual partners she's had," he muttered.

"You got yourself checked, right?" Miya inquired.

"Was checked in the hospital after the second suicide attempt, and again after she was arrested. Aunt Felicia took me to the hospital after leaving the school; I'm clean," Hayden nodded.

"When was Spencer born?" Hailey asked.

"He was due for October 11th, but came on October 7th," Hayden replied. "I think at 10:46 pm in the prison medical ward…"

"And they didn't give him to you right away?" Mindy questioned in surprise.

"There was a lot that went into it," Hayden sighed. "Because Olivia had several partners…They had to find who the baby belonged to; this is what took most of the time, and Olivia giving up her rights to him. Olivia gave a list of all the people she'd been with that would fit the pregnancy timeline; there were seven including me. After going through all of them; I was last,"

"So, obviously…He's your son…Now…Why did you miss last week of school?" Trayden asked now, curious.

"It started on the 29th, babe," Hayden informed. "My old caseworker from Child Services showed up at the house around 6:30 am and explained things in the shortest way possible, but the bottom line was that they needed me to go to the lab for a DNA test, standard cheek swab. It took about forty-eight hours for the results to come back; that's why I missed our date on Wednesday…"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Trayden smiled a bit. "I knew something big had have happened for you to cancel it," he added.

"I appreciate your understanding. So…Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday; I was just a jumbled mess of emotions, mostly fear. Around 1:30 pm on Wednesday…I got a call from the caseworker saying that I was baby's father; I remember dropping the phone I was so stunned. Gabriel took over the conversation while I had my couple minutes of just standing here in the living room having no idea how even to start processing the information," Hayden continued.

"What happened?" Ford asked.

"Well, Gabriel ended the call and calmed me down. We sat on the couch and talked; he told me the caseworker was going to come by with the baby so that I could meet him and we could discuss the next move. Around 3:00; they arrived. I only had two choices, raise my son or give him up for adoption…Abortion was out since he'd already been born, but I'm against that anyway so that wouldn't have mattered," Hayden explained more.

"You couldn't give up your child, could you?" Evan questioned as Hayden shook his head.

"How could I?" Hayden looked at his friends and boyfriend. "I lost my parents at seventeen, and this little guy already couldn't have his mother because of her awful choices in life. I mean; he's just a baby. But…What kind of person would I be if I turned him away? It's not his fault…And he is my son," Hayden replied. "By 3:30 pm; I already knew my answer. I said I'd raise him and then started making the preparations to take him; this is also when I chose his name. I cleaned out my art room and turned it into Spencer's room by last Sunday night,"

"And then he was brought to you?" Rylee inquired.

"No, not until Monday," Hayden said. "I moved all my art stuff into my room, and then Gabriel and I went to the store to get a bunch of baby things. Crib, clothes, bottles, food, bibs…The works. We painted the room, set everything up…On Monday afternoon around 4 pm; the caseworker came with Spencer, and…That was it. He's been all mine since," Hayden informed.

"And…The name; that's your father and Godfather, right?" Katie wondered.

"Right. Spencer Gabriel, since my father and Godfather were my two major male role models growing up," Hayden nodded.

"That's cute," Miya smiled.

"Makes sense why you were so busy now," Trayden chuckled. "He looks just like you, Hayden,"

"That's what Gabriel said too, but then mentioned this is kind of a Haddock male thing…The green eyes that is, date way back to Viking times. The hair…I think that changes around between browns and red/orange-ish. But ironically, all the Horrendous Haddocks end up with auburn hair and green eyes; tell me that ain't weird as shit?" Hayden laughed a little.

"That is wicked cool," Tyler stated.

"So, how are you liking being a dad?" Alyssa inquired.

"It's interesting," Hayden said.

"You don't mind the late nights?" Miya questioned.

"I don't sleep much anyway, so no. But I've been working on getting Spencer on a better schedule for feedings," Hayden mentioned.

"How do you do school?" Mindy leaned forward now.

"Same way as always," Hayden stated.

"I'm here all day looking for things to do," Gabriel said coming into the room now. "I don't mind watching my Grand-Godson for the lad,"

"How was he while I was at school?" Hayden asked Gabriel.

"He was fine, laddie, and followed the schedule you started for him pretty well," Gabriel informed while setting some grocery bags on the counter and beginning to unpack; then put the food away. "After your feeding at 5 am; he was asleep until 7:30 am. I changed him and kept him content until 8 am; fed him, and he took three ounces before going back to sleep. Next one was at 11:45 am, he went right back to sleep after two and a half ounces. He should be ready any time for another," Gabriel informed.

"And if all goes well…Spencer won't need another until 6 or 6:30 pm, then again at 9:30-10 pm, and another around 1-1:30 am. From that…I should be able to push him to 4:30-5 am with a little infant cereal mixed in with the formula," Hayden nodded.

"Infant cereal? I thought newborns only did formula until about four to six months old?" Devon blinked.

"They do, but a few parenting tricks I looked up while waiting for Spencer to arrive is that if you put a little bit on infant cereal in the bottle with the formula; it keeps them fuller longer. Well, at least a little longer than the typical every three to four hours, so I use it at the 1 am or a little later feeding to help him get through the night," Hayden said.

"That's pretty clever," Trayden smiled.

"Not that you needed to look that up because it was my suggestion in the first place," Gabriel remarked. "I did that for you, kiddo," he smiled. "And for what its worth…While I know your folks wouldn't want you to be a teen parent…They'd be very proud of your choice to raise Spencer,"

"I mean if we're honest here…If my folks were still here; Spencer wouldn't have happened because I'm gay and don't sleep with women…Spencer happened because I was raped by Olivia while staying with her family in foster care due to my parents' untimely deaths…" Hayden replied. "Spencer is my son, no matter how he came to be. And one thing my parents did teach me was to own up to my mistakes and take responsibility for my actions,"

"This wasn't your action, son," Gabriel reminded. "You were raped,"

"But I could have fought back; I'm stronger than she is…The only reason I didn't is that she said she would tell the police I raped her," Hayden sighed.

"She took advantage of you in a vulnerable state, Hayden," Trayden interjected now. "You'd lost your parents, went through abusive homes, severely depressed, and scared to be hurt again or arrested due to the bitch's lies that she'd call rape. Yes, you could have fought back, but were you in a state of mind to do it?"

"I suppose not…" Hayden muttered.

"Last January, Hayden; you did not have the confidence you do now. If you tried to fight her; it wouldn't have been good attacks. She would have fought back and hurt you more, and that's why you didn't strike. You were scared she would hurt you worse. For example…What happened the day you stood up to her when she was giving us crap?" Trayden asked.

"She kicked my ass two days later…Then raped me," Hayden huffed.

"Hayden…You didn't fight her because you were scared of what she'd do to you. Whether she would have hit you back to abuse you more, or called rape on you, even if she went as far to say that you abused her and got you arrested…You didn't know what she would do if you fought, so you didn't take the chance to make a bad situation worse," Trayden said lightly cupping Hayden's cheek. "She took advantage," he kissed Hayden's forehead. "You did nothing wrong,"

"I know I didn't, but still…" Hayden shrugged. "Spencer is still my son, that makes him my responsibility despite how he came into this world. I wasn't going to abandon him," he added.

"And that's why your parents would be proud of you," Gabriel ruffled Hayden's hair.

"What would have happened if you didn't take him?" Rylee asked.

"I think he would have gone to Olivia and Bradley's parents, and if they rejected him…Back into the system of foster care or an orphanage," Hayden informed. "Spencer didn't deserve that life," he added as Spencer spat out the pacifier and began to cry. Hayden checked the clock on the cable box; it was 3:35 pm. "I guess it's time to eat, huh?" he got up and moved to the kitchen.

Hayden positioned Spencer into his right arm, bouncing him a bit while grabbing a small, four-ounce bottle, sticking a plastic drop-in liner inside; then adding warm water and two scoops of formula into the drop-in. Hayden put the formula away, twisted the nipple into place and shook it up. Of course, Spencer was crying a lot louder now as Hayden grabbed a blue rag and set it over his shoulder while moved back to the recliner chair and sitting down. Hayden set Spencer on his left arm now, then gave him the bottle which he instantly began to eat.

"Only a week into this dad thing and I'd say you're doing a pretty good job, lad," Gabriel chuckled.

"Pretty sure this is the easy part," Hayden replied. "Now, when they start talking and walking is when the tough stuff begins,"

"Hah, that's what your mother told your dad when he said you were an easy baby," Gabriel mentioned. "Odin above, we couldn't get you to sit still once you learned how to walk," Hayden shrugged a little, smiling.

"Well, we better get going, Hayden. Homework to do, and some of us have work later on," Katie stood up first.

"Catch you guys on Monday," Hayden nodded. The friends began to get up and leave, but Trayden stayed. "You hanging?"

"I can do my homework here, and you know I don't have a job," Trayden reminded. "I've missed you these past two weeks,"

"I've missed you too, Tray. And sorry about being all quiet and stuff; it was just crazy, and I didn't want you guys getting caught up in all of it," Hayden said softly.

"Oh, don't worry about it. We understand, babe. We're just glad you're okay," Trayden kissed Hayden's cheek now.

"Guess this means I won't be doing sleepovers anymore," Hayden laughed a little.

"Nonsense, boy," Gabriel informed. "All parents deserve a break, kiddo. Your parents used to do weekly date nights, and leave you with the Jorgensons or me. When you were older and had moved to the city, they'd leave you with a sitter or me if I wasn't working or deployed. You can still do your sleepovers with friends, and I'll babysit the little one,"

"I appreciate that, Uncle Gabe," Hayden admitted gently. Trayden broke out his homework and got started on it while still looking over at Hayden, who fed his son. It was surreal to Trayden that Hayden had a child, but he was a good father despite the situation of how this came to be. And Trayden was proud of Hayden for taking responsibility for the newborn son. But what Trayden loved the most was seeing the smile on Hayden's face when he looked at his kid. Maybe this would help Hayden get more out during sessions, a way to let himself get more help and work through what he'd suffered. It was hard to say right now, but Trayden knew that Hayden was recovering at a comfortable pace for himself, and of course, Trayden would present to help in anyway he could.


	49. Chapter 49

**My Second Chance**

Chapter XLIX

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Saturday, 2/23/2019; 4:00 pm]  
[Berk; Haddock/Forger House]

Unlike last year, Hayden semi-enjoyed the holidays. This wasn't to say that he didn't get upset with the absence of his parents for the second year, but he made it through a bit easier with his Godfather, son, boyfriend, family, and friends. Hayden was welcoming and didn't hide away refusing to eat his food. Thanksgiving was quiet; Hayden and Gabriel invited over the Jorgenson Family to join them for the main meal, and afterward, Hayden invited Trayden to come for desserts. Christmas involved going to the Raseri Home after Trayden learned that Hayden, Spencer, and Gabriel were spending it alone. Trayden talked with his parents, and they were happy to allow Hayden, his Godfather, and son to join them for the meal. And then for desserts; all of the friends managed to come over too.

It was an attempt to let Hayden know that while his parents weren't with him; he was not alone. And the hope of such feelings was realized when Hayden thanked all of them for a great Christmas and that it meant a lot to him. Trayden and Hayden exchanged gifts; Trayden got Hayden a new wallet since the old one was falling apart, and Hayden gave Trayden one of his guitars. It had been one that Trayden loved using because of how it felt when he played it and loved the design too. Trayden tried to refuse the gift, but Hayden insisted saying that he had plenty. The thanks was a hug and kiss from Trayden to Hayden. Hayden got everyone else, meaning his friends, cousins, aunt, and uncle, prepaid credit cards so that they could go out and get whatever they wanted.

Midterms were over; they finished the week before holiday break. Hayden passed with all A's, Trayden passed with A's and B's. The rest did pretty well on their exams too. The New Year was fun to bring in; there was a party at the Grimborn Residence. Hayden went for a little while but then went home to enjoy things with Gabriel and little Spencer. Shockingly, at 10 pm, just an hour after Hayden left the celebration; the friends showed up at Hayden and Gabriel's house to keep things going with him, and his son included. It was a heart-touching moment because Hayden cried a little when Trayden said that he was their friend and it wasn't right not having him there too.

Hayden's psychiatry appointments were going well too; he was opening up more with Harry Anderson, being able to talk about the different events in full detail of what he went through in each foster home. The process had become that Hayden talks; they spend a few sessions working through it and then moving on to the next bit to cope with. Hayden was getting through things at a steady pace, but there were still things he struggled with, and it would take longer to recover fully. There would always be moments and times when things were hard for Hayden; none of what he went through was fair or easy.

Everyone in Hayden's life, friends, family, or boyfriend were all in Hayden's corner, ready and willing to help when Hayden felt down and upset. Also, on a note that made Hayden happy; Bradley Holgerson was locked up in prison for the next ten years. A statement from his sister is what put him away, and in exchange for that statement; Olivia's sentence was moved to only ten years since she and Brad did the same things to Hayden in the same timeframe. This happened at the start of February. Both Brad and Olivia would have to register as sex offenders when they got out and would be on parole for a year, and neither of them could go near Hayden or his son, Spencer.

School got back into session on Tuesday, January 2, 2019; the only thing to change was that instead of Physical Education, they had Health for the rest of the year in the A-Hall during the first period. Little Spencer Gabriel Haddock was four months old and doing wonderfully. Hayden had him on a perfect schedule for feedings and had started doing jar food; the baby was in great health too. Officially now, it was February 2019, and just three days from Hayden and Trayden's four-month anniversary of dating one another. The relationship was going well, and both males were happy.

Hayden was a dedicated student, single father, and boyfriend; somehow he managed to do it all without being overwhelmed and give everyone the same attention. Hayden and Trayden tried to go out at least twice a month; sometimes it was more. Hayden attended the sleepovers when they were planned, but his first night away from Spencer didn't go so great, and he ended up leaving around 12:30 am from the Jorgenson Home. Nobody knew until around 6:45 am when Trayden woke up and found Hayden and his things gone. Trayden woke the group up to ask if anyone knew where Hayden was, and after they all replied 'no idea,' Trayden called Hayden to ask, and Hayden honestly answered that he missed his son and didn't like being away from him all night yet. That was back in December before the holiday break.

Everyone understood of course, and Hayden promised to try and be more ready for the next one, which got moved and postponed several times for various reasons until tonight; the birthday party of Trayden and Hayden turning 19 at the end of the month. Hayden was hosting since Trayden did it last year, and it would be friends, the Jorgenson, and Raseri Families. Devon, Miya, and the two families would not be staying overnight, except for Syrus and Alicia. Andrew would also not be showing up or staying as he was overseas on his tour of duty.

Gabriel walked to the door after hearing a few knocks while holding Spencer in his arms. Opening the door; he saw everyone lined up outside and smiling. "I completely forgot about the party tonight," Gabriel greeted. "Hayden's having one of his days,"

"How bad?" Trayden inquired.

"Hard to say. He isn't locking himself up in the bedroom, or freaking out; he's calm, but miserable if that makes sense. I don't know if he remembered the party either; Hayden's been downstairs working on a song he started a while back. I typically don't stop him when he wants to work on his music; I know it's a therapeutic thing for him," Gabriel shrugged, allowing everyone inside. "You're welcome to head down; I was heading to check on him anyway," he added.

"You first," Dustin smiled as Gabriel started down the stairs and entered the basement; it didn't take long for everyone else to do the same only to find Hayden sitting at his desk, headphones on, and working on something.

"Hey, babe," Trayden smiled.

"Forget it, lad; he can't hear nothing with those things on," Gabriel chuckled.

"Does he even know we're here?" Silas blinked.

"I know you're here," Hayden tapped the spacebar and pulled the headphone off. "Hard to miss the giant group walking in," he added.

"True," Rachel giggled. Trayden walked over and kissed Hayden's cheek, earning a smile for the action.

"Happy birthday," Trayden said.

"Thanks, you too, baby," Hayden replied and then leaned up to kiss Trayden's lips.

"So what ya working on, laddie?" Gabriel inquired.

"Little something. Just finished putting the music together," Hayden responded.

"Can we hear it?" Trayden wondered.

"Not yet," Hayden shook his head. "It's not finished," he added. "Besides, it's your birthday present,"

"You made a song for my birthday?" Trayden inquired. Hayden nodded to him, smiling.

"I just gonna finish the lyrics, hopefully by tonight or tomorrow," Hayden replied.

"Oh, I can't wait then," Trayden chuckled.

"But for now, party time," Hayden said as he saved his work and got up out of his chair and moved over to Gabriel and took Spencer from him; the almost five-month-old waved his arms and giggled a little. "Hello, my boy," Hayden rubbed his nose to Spencer's, smiling.

"Oh, he's so cute…" Rachel swooned.

"Can we have another one?" Felicia and Rachel asked their husband's together.

"NO!" Syrus, Alicia, Trayden, Dex, Aria, Eliot, and Cole yelled. Dustin and Silas blinked a few times and then laughed a bit.

"You and Dad don't need any more kids!" Dex stated to his mother, Rachel.

"Isn't five enough?" Eliot muttered.

"You two really wanna start over?" Alicia asked Silas and Felicia.

"I wouldn't mind," Silas shrugged. "You and your brother were good babies," Syrus and Alicia facepalmed. Hayden went over to Rachel and held Spencer out to her.

"Would you like to hold him?" Hayden asked. Rachel nodded her head quickly as Hayden set Spencer into her waiting arms. Hayden stepped back with Trayden as Rachel enjoyed her baby moment.

"You just made her whole day," Dustin chuckled.

"So, what do you guys wanna do first?" Hayden questioned facing the others. Sure, it might have been a party for him and Trayden turning 19, but everyone should get to have a good time.

 **. . .**

[9:00 pm]

The friends spent a good portion of time gaming and talking about the fact their Senior Year was almost over. Spencer was passed around between the older adults but ended up back with Hayden during dinner time. The meal for supper pizza and Hayden's famous baked macaroni and cheese, and this happened around 6 pm. Everyone was enjoying the night, those who weren't staying overnight would be leaving soon. Right about now, everyone was relaxing downstairs watching Wonder Woman; it was just about over. Hayden was sitting at his desk, working with a notebook out.

"You know…It just dawned on me that the talent show is towards the end of May and we've barely gotten any practice in," Alyssa mentioned, looking at the others.

"I've got the song ready," Hayden interjected. "Finished it at the beginning on February,"

"So we just need time to get together and work on it," Ford said.

"Well, since we had so much trouble last year; I took it upon myself to get everyone's parts separated," Hayden remarked as he got up and went into his file cabinet, grabbing a folder and moving towards the friends and handing papers out to different people. "These are your pieces, and I included the full lyrics and a private link to where the song is stored online so you can listen and make sure you're where you should be on queues or notes,"

"Wow, awesome," Syrus stated.

"All we need is couple days when everyone is free to see how it goes together," Trayden informed.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Rylee added.

"Would we meet here?" Tyler wondered.

"Or at school again?" Alicia asked.

"I don't think school is the best idea," Hailey frowned. "Our song got stolen last time,"

"She has a point," Ford nodded.

"Guys, we can meet here; I have the setup," Hayden reminded. "We just gotta find times where we can meet for an hour or so to practice together,"

"I think we can manage that," Mindy replied. "But wait, who is going to be the drummer?"

"We'll need time to teach someone new," Syrus agreed.

"Well, if Trayden has no objections to singing by himself…I can drum since I don't need to get taught, and I already know those parts since I wrote the lyrics and music," Hayden shrugged.

"I think I can handle one song," Trayden nodded.

"Guess that problem is solved now," Devon chuckled a bit.

"How goes the song you are working on for Tray?" Katie asked.

"Just about finished it," Hayden said. "Working on the final lyrics now," he added.

"Think we can hear it tonight?" Trayden hoped. "I know I want to,"

"There's a good chance," Hayden smiled.

"What kind of song is it?" Hailey wondered now.

"The kind you listen to," Hayden grinned.

"Dude, not cool," Tyler muttered.

"What genre or style?" Alicia tried now.

"The homemade kind," Hayden responded as the friends groaned in defeat. Trayden only laughed a little as he moved next to Hayden, kissing his cheek.

"Come on, tell me?" Trayden questioned gently.

"You're too cute sometimes," Hayden smiled a bit as he scooted back in his chair and brought Trayden down to sit in his lap, locking his arms around his waist. "You want to know?"

"I do," Trayden nodded. "So please? Please? Please? You know I love you…Pretty please?" Trayden asked. Hayden looked at him a moment. Trayden just said; _I Love You_ to Hayden. Their relationship thus far had been on a like only base. But Trayden just said it, and shockingly, Hayden was fine with that because the song he wrote for Trayden was on the words being told I Love You.

The friends were a bit surprised; they knew Hayden and Trayden were on a like basis. They even went around saying; _Like You_ instead of Love You. Hayden smiled now.

"You know you just told me you love me, right?" Hayden inquired as Trayden nodded.

"That's how I feel, and I don't mind waiting to see if you feel the same," Trayden admitted.

"You know…I don't think I need all that much time to figure it out. Just…Say it one more time for me?" Hayden asked.

Trayden looked right in Hayden's eyes. "I love you,"

"Now, how can I say no to that face," Hayden hugged Trayden a bit. "I'll sing the song for you, and maybe it'll give you my answer," he had Trayden get off his lap as he moved to the computer and played the music only track. Trayden moved to sit in front of Hayden on the mini-stage where the basic set up of instruments was; drums, guitars, piano, microphone, etc.

" _If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home? I've been looking for that someone; I'll never make it on my own. Dreams can't take the place of loving you; there's gotta be a million reasons why it's true…"_ Hayden started on his queue with the music.

" _When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes; I catch a glimpse of Heaven. I find my paradise…When you look me in the eyes,"_ Hayden continued, his eyes never leaving Trayden's. Of course, Tray was just listening and holding onto every word Hayden sang.

" _How long will I be waiting, to be with you again? I'm gonna tell you that I love you, in the best way that I can. I can't take a day without here. You're the light that makes my darkness disappear…"_ Hayden smiled softly, and Trayden found himself doing the same. This was Hayden's response to what Trayden said to him; the I Love You.

" _When you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes; I catch a glimpse of Heaven. I find my paradise…When you look me in the eyes,"_ Hayden took a breath as the music continued.

" _More and more; I start to realize. I can reach my tomorrow. I can hold my head up high,"_ Hayden offered his hand to Trayden, who placed his in Hayden's. Hayden pulled Trayden up and next to him, staring into his eyes. _"And it's all because you're by my side…When you look me in the eyes,"_ the music lightened a bit as Hayden and Trayden's fingers intertwined. _"And tell me that you love me. Everything's alright when you're right here by my side. When I hold you in my arms,"_

Hayden turned Trayden so that Trayden's back was against Hayden's front, and holding him gently. _"I know that it's forever. I just gotta let you know…I never wanna let you go. 'Cause when you look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me. Everything's alright when you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes; I catch a glimpse of Heaven. I find my paradise…When you look me in the eyes,"_ Hayden fixed Trayden, so they were looking into one another's eyes again as the music faded. **(Song was When You Look Me In The Eyes by The Jonas Brothers.)**

Hayden cupped Trayden's cheek, leaning up and kissing him deeply. Afterward, Hayden broke the action and smiled softly. "In case it wasn't clear…That's how I feel when you look in my eyes and tell me that you love me. Even though it was only the once; I've…Had a lot of dreams about it over the last month leading up to today. It…Inspired the song. If…You hadn't said it first; I planned to tell you later tonight after performing the song. So to keep to the plan…" Hayden looked into Trayden's eyes. "I love you,"

"Best birthday present was hearing you say those words," Trayden smiled.

"Wouldn't you know it? That's what I wanted too," Hayden chuckled. "Love you,"

"Love you too," Trayden replied.

"Oh, what's that sound I-," Gabriel started.

"You zip it before I kick your butt!" Hayden warned.

"I'd like to see you try it, kiddo," Gabriel laughed.

"Get me mad enough and find out," Hayden grumbled. "Remember who trained me, Uncle Gabe…You and Dad. Neither of you could beat me after I turned 17, and right before you went to Iraq," he stuck his tongue out at Gabriel.

"Gabriel, is this true?" Dustin blinked.

"Every bit of it," Gabriel nodded. "Hayden spent since he was about 10 training in Mixed Martial Arts between his father and me. At 15; he could beat his father in a real match. And by 16 he could beat me. But at 17; he could beat us both at the same time. His super small figure, quick reaction time, and speed give him quite the advantage. He's even beaten some of my military friends, and he's a lot stronger than he looks," the man added in.

"I was beginning to wonder where those fighting skills popped up when you went against Marcus," Trayden blinked a bit. Hayden shrugged his shoulder a little with a smile.

"Now you know," Hayden replied gently. "So, you wanna see if I can still do it, Uncle Gabe?" he inquired.

"Nope, I'll pass, thanks," Gabriel put his hands up, stepping back.

"Those skills would come in handy for the police force," Silas mentioned.

"Not sure I'd be able to join with my mental history or two trips to the nut house…" Hayden said calmly.

"You're getting help for all that," Rachel added in.

"But having to handle cases like what I dealt with; don't think that'd be great if I fell into a flashback or panic attack. It doesn't matter how much help I get; those things can always come back. You can push back, and distract, but you never forget the things you've been through. That's something Dr. Anderson told me a few sessions back when I asked if I'd ever be able to forget. I appreciated his honesty," Hayden revealed.

"But you don't have to be a cop that handles foster care situations, or things like what you went through, Hayden. You could work at a desk, be a traffic cop, patrolling for speeders or responding to crashes," Dustin informed.

"It's something to think about, lad. You're almost done with High School now; you'll need to figure out what you're doing with the rest of your life," Gabriel reminded. "You're good at a lot of things,"

"Eh…" Hayden responded. "I think for now; I'll just enjoy my last couple of months of High School; then figure things out over the Summer," he admitted.

"And that's a good plan to have," Trayden hugged him. "If it makes ya feel better; I have no idea what I'm doing either," he chuckled. "But how about we just focus on tonight? Our birthday party, and go from here?"

"I think that's an idea I can get behind," Hayden nodded.


	50. Chapter 50

**My Second Chance**

Chapter L

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Saturday, 2/23/2019; 11:45 pm]  
[Berk; Haddock/Forger House]

The party continued fine between the friends. Silas, Felicia, Dustin, Rachel, and Trayden's younger siblings left around 9:45 pm and Gabriel decided to lock up and leave the friends alone to hang out in the basement. Miya and Devon also left around 10:30 pm and everyone else stayed and set up their sleeping bags after that. With Devon and Miya gone, Hailey and Ford set up one sleeping bag to act as a bed, and the other one to use as a blanket. Devon never let them sleep together, despite the fact Hailey and Ford have been dating a full year as of January 1st, 2019. Likewise, Alyssa and Bryan passed one year together over the Summer on the 9th, so did Evan and Rylee on the 4th, both of those couples were going on two years come June 2019.

Alicia and Tyler also passed a full year on September 10th. Syrus and Mindy had only been dating just under five months; it would be at the end of February since this month didn't have a 30th day. Katie and Andrew had been together since October 28th, 2016, so they passed two years. Unfortunately, Andrew couldn't join this sleepover over because he was deployed for the next year as of January. Also, Trayden and Hayden were only at about four months. Everyone was in a good spot dating-wise, and happy with whoever they were with. The night after 10:30 pm when Devon and Miya left was calm; the friends spent a good portion of time talking or watching videos. Hayden even showed them the finished product of the talent show song.

Everyone was excited for the end of May now when they got to play their parts for it on stage and hoped they won first place again. But the song was good, and so was the night. It was well into the next morning now, and everyone was still awake and chatting. Even Hayden was up, which was shocking. Normally his anti-depressants had him asleep already. The biggest moment of tonight was Hayden and Trayden saying I Love You to one another. Right now, the music was playing softly as background noise, but not enough to overpower the baby monitor since Spencer Gabriel was fast asleep upstairs in his room; thankfully, he slept through the night now. But on the off chance he woke up; Hayden needed to be able to hear him.

"This has been a fun night," Bryan said.

"Isn't it always when we get together like this?" Katie giggled.

"True," Alyssa agreed.

"I'm ridiculously surprised that you're still awake, Hayden," Syrus mentioned.

"Yeah, you're usually out by now," Tyler stated.

"Do you want the honest answer as to why?" Hayden looked at them now. The friends nodded. "Was having such a good time that I never took my second pill; that's what typically knocks me out so early,"

"How…Are you so calm right now?" Trayden wondered.

"I've been asking myself that all night; I'm normally freaking out by now," Hayden shrugged. "Guess I've been having so much fun that I was distracted enough not to think about everything else or need the upper to level out my mood," he added.

"When did you realize you hadn't taken it?" Alicia asked.

"Around 10ish," Hayden replied. "But was so happy and calm that I left it alone," he smiled.

"That's…A really good thing, Hayden. It means you could be hitting a point where you don't need them anymore," Ford informed.

"I wouldn't go that far yet. It's still bad to miss a dose, and they help me sleep," Hayden reminded.

"He's right. Anti-depressants are a type of medication you gradually get removed from; taking it away too quickly could put into motion an entire relapse," Trayden interjected. "And it might not help him to take it now because the next dose is at 6 am; it would be too much at once. Most instructions for missing a dose is to take it as soon as you remember, but if it's close to the next dose; wait until then,"

"Are you going to be okay through the night?" Hailey wondered.

"Seem to be alright for now. I likely won't sleep is all," Hayden mentioned softly.

"You'll get tired tomorrow, though, won't you?" Rylee questioned.

"Undoubtedly. I'll probably make it 7 or 8:00 am before I knock out for four to six hours," Hayden replied.

"I'll stay up with you," Trayden offered.

"Tray, it's okay. I can handle one night…I'm in a better place than I was before," Hayden admitted. "I believe I owe that thanks to you,"

"Just being a good friend and boyfriend," Trayden smiled.

"Yes, you're very good at that," Hayden giggled a bit, laying his head on Trayden's shoulder, earning a light kiss on his forehead from Trayden. "You don't have to stay up with me. I'll likely play a game on my phone or do something on my computer while the rest of you sleep,"

"You two are so cute," Mindy beamed.

"Thanks, I think?" Trayden blinked a bit. "And babe, you should know I'm a light sleeper either way,"

"I do know that," Hayden nodded. "You've got a weird sixth sense to wake up when I'm having a nightmare,"

"That's not a sixth sense; it's just me caring about you. I'm a light sleeper, and you sleep next to me; I feel when you start shifting or hear when you whimper. Most of the time; I wrap my arm around you, and you settle down," Trayden chuckled.

"You're not holding me when I wake up?" Hayden said.

"I don't want you to freak out being held since you said that Brad and Olivia did that do you. You'd wake up, and they were holding you in one place, so I let go once you're out so you don't wake up again and go into a panic attack if it's dark and you can't see who is holding you," Trayden explained. "I only hold you all night if you ask me to stay and are facing me," he added.

"Huh…You have a lot of tricks to help me, don't you?" Hayden stared.

"Wouldn't be a very good boyfriend or friend if I didn't, would I?" Trayden leaned in and kissed Hayden's lips lightly.

"I'd still think you're a pretty amazing person despite all your titles with me," Hayden responded.

"Awe," Katie and Mindy swooned. Trayden blushed a little.

"I love you," Trayden said softly.

"I love you too," Hayden smiled and yawned a bit.

"Oh-ho, maybe you are tired?" Trayden chuckled. "Come on, try to sleep at least. I'll be right here," he patted Hayden's sleeping bag.

"Fine, I'll try," Hayden gave in, but got up first and went to use the bathroom. After exiting; he laid down on his sleeping bag, facing Trayden's, which was on his left. Trayden laid down and smiled at Hayden, scooting in a bit and kissing him.

"You alright? It's only been a few seconds, and you're already nervous and shaking a little," Trayden asked.

"I told you…I don't sleep at night when I miss a dose…I…Make myself stay up, so I don't fall into nightmares. The after effects once I wake up again are much worse without the medication," Hayden muttered with a heavy sigh to follow.

"How about if I hold you? Would that make it better? You don't fall into them when you sleep in my arms," Trayden pointed out gently.

"It…Might? I don't know…We've never tried it off the medication before," Hayden confessed.

"Then there is no harm in trying," Trayden offered.

"I guess so," Hayden replied as Trayden smiled, adjusting a bit so Hayden could come against him and lay on Trayden's left arm and wrap the right around Hayden's waist, drawing him in. "Gods, you're comfy…" Hayden said softly, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. "And you smell good…" he closed his eyes.

Trayden laughed a little and kissed Hayden lightly. "Then maybe it will help ground you, so you don't freak out through the night. Get some sleep, babe," he said. Hayden nodded as he relaxed and began to nod off to sleep. By 12:40 am, Hayden was out, and everyone else had used the bathroom and turned the lights off to get some sleep as well.

 **. . .**

[Sunday, 2/24/2019; 5:15 am]

Trayden's arms must have been some kind of magic because Hayden slept peacefully in them without a problem. In truth; the friends didn't sleep much because they wanted to see if Hayden could make it through the night without a freak out due to missing his second pill. Hayden insisted that in the past; he would stay up all night, and find a way to keep himself distracted until the next dose. However, Hayden was tired, so Trayden offered an alternative; sleeping in his arms. At different times of the night, someone would wake up if Hayden shifted or made noise, but they found that Hayden was readjusting and remained asleep. Around 5 am; Trayden was lying awake and dealing with a bit of a problem.

Trayden needed to use the bathroom. So far; it had been fifteen minutes, and Hayden was pretty locked in while holding onto Trayden comfortably. Trayden tried to shift a bit to get free, but he didn't want to wake up Hayden since he seemed so peaceful right now. Trayden sighed as he moved slowly to remove the arm around Hayden's midsection; then he sat up a bit and carefully moved Hayden onto his pillow as a placeholder until he got back. Trayden silently got up and located the bathroom to relieve himself. Afterward, Trayden returned to the sleeping area to find Hayden sitting up and looking around tiredly.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you when I moved?" Trayden whispered.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I realized I had to use the bathroom once I was fully awake," Hayden stated as he got up, kissing Trayden's cheek; then making his way into the downstairs bathroom. Coming out a few moments later, Hayden sat down on his sleeping bag and yawned a bit.

"You wanna lay back down on me?" Trayden inquired.

"Nah, it's okay. I gotta be up for 6 am to take the next pill anyway. Might as well stay up the forty-five minutes. And Spencer gets up around 6:30-7 am for breakfast right after that," Hayden shrugged. "H-How did I do all night?"

"You were fine, babe. A little shifting and readjusted, but you slept all night," Trayden smiled. "Hey…Since we're both up for the rest of the day now; you wanna head upstairs to talk a little, so we don't wake these guys up?"

"Sure," Hayden smiled as they both got up and quietly exited the basement. Hayden held Trayden's hand as they moved to Hayden's bedroom and sat down on the couch in the reading corner. "Thank you again for holding me all night. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all,"

"Don't even worry about it; I was good," Trayden replied. "I'm glad I could help. And hey, you won't need help forever, babe," he added.

"I know, but I do appreciate all you do to help. Hell, without you…I might not even be as far along as I am now…I'd probably still be all locked up and like how I was when you met me," Hayden admitted.

"Everyone needs a little help sometimes, baby. And like I told you at the Psych Ward; you can't be afraid to ask for it. We're all willing to help you," Trayden cupped Hayden's cheek.

"I know that now," Hayden nodded.

"And don't ever forget it," Trayden kissed Hayden's lips lightly. Hayden stared at Trayden a moment; their eyes locked before Hayden moved in and captured Trayden's lips with his. The action shocked Trayden at first, but soon; he melted into it. The two continued kissing lightly at first, but then it got deeper involving tongue, and after ten minutes; a full-blown makeout session. And it was their first one. Hayden and Trayden shared deep kisses before, but they'd never made out.

The kisses continued to be shared for another fifteen or so minutes until Hayden seemed to take control over the session by shifting in more until he was straddling Trayden's waist. Of course, Trayden was enjoying things so much that he didn't want it to stop. Though, Trayden did notice something happen aside from the pleasure of the kissing; he started to get hard.

As good as Trayden was at being Hayden's rock, making him blush, and getting him to giggle like a child; Trayden was putty against Hayden's experience. That was one thing Trayden had to agree with Marcus on; Hayden had the experience of doing sexual things with Bradley for two years, so it made sense that Hayden was good at making out with someone, and probably a lot more too. To most outsiders of the friend group; Trayden would get viewed as the dominant one, but Trayden knew that if they had to pick a status; Hayden was the dominant one hands down. Hayden had the experience in defending the person you love from others, sexual matters, and even relationship. It was true that Brad and Hayden were never a couple, but they still hooked up to hang out, even being that it would end in foreplay or sex.

Currently, Hayden was sitting on Trayden's legs, with his own on either side of Trayden's thighs, but they were pressed against one another's bodies closely. Hayden's arms were around Trayden's neck, and Trayden's hands were on Hayden's waist. Trayden tried to fight it, keep himself from getting a full erection; the last thing he wanted was to scare Hayden off with it or make him think that it would be like how things were with Brad. However, the making out was just incredible, and Trayden couldn't stop it. As soon as his boner came up; Hayden felt it right away. Hayden broke the kiss and looking into his boyfriend's eyes gently; his hands still around Trayden's shoulders.

"Are you turned on, baby?" Hayden asked outright, still smiling.

Trayden knew he couldn't very well lie, nor hide the blush he knew had risen to his cheeks. "Yes…" Trayden admitted, barely making eye contact. "I-I'm sorry,"

"Why in Thor's name are you apologizing, Love?" Hayden inquired. "There's nothing wrong with getting an erection while making out with the person you love,"

"I-I didn't want you to think-," Trayden started, but Hayden put his finger to Trayden's lips.

"Ssh now…I know. And don't worry; I know you're different from Brad. I know you don't love me for my body, and don't want sexually related things from me. Please, don't ever be afraid of that, babe," Hayden replied softly as he kissed Trayden again and smiled. "It's entirely natural what happened," he added shifting back a bit as he saw the front of Trayden's pants where the tent was pitched upright now.

Trayden was still blushing like crazy. "I-I know. I-I guess it's just because we've…Never made out before…"

"Hey, don't be nervous," Hayden soothed. "Tell me something…Did Marcus ever touch you when you got a boner with him?" Trayden shook his head. "Really? So you he never let you experience anything? It was just him weaseling his way into having sex the one time with you?" Trayden nodded shyly. Hayden's hand slipped down Trayden's front and towards the erection, lightly running his fingers over the covered length. Trayden tensed a little.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Trayden questioned quickly as Hayden smiled.

"You know that with us being together…Things will eventually get…More touchy, sexual…Why don't you let me help you get used to some of that?" Hayden offered as Trayden's eyes widened. "You never got to experience things slowly as I did, and that wasn't right of Marcus to do to you. I had a year to feel everything in preparation to have sex with Brad; you didn't, and that's not fair. So…Why don't you let me help you…Prepare for when we get to that point?" he continued gently.

"What…Exactly are we going to do?" Trayden forced himself to ask.

"Anything you want and are comfortable with. Despite Brad breaking my heart and hurting me; I can thank him for how slow he took things with me leading up to when we had sex. There was no set timeframe for when we did it; things just happened to pan out to be a year of preparation. One day; we just decided to go all the way. You and I could do the same general idea…I can let you experience things Marcus didn't let you, and see where it goes," Hayden offered.

"I-I guess that would be okay. Would you…Let me do things to you?" Trayden wondered.

"Eventually…I, uh, I'm just not quite there yet with being touched sexually…" Hayden confessed. Trayden could understand too, and he was fine with it.

"No rush; you take your time. I'm sure you'll let me know when you're ready?" Trayden stated as Hayden nodded to him.

"So…In the meantime, while I work on that…Would you like to experience what it's liked to get touched?" Hayden inquired.

"It's like 5:45 am…" Trayden blushed a bit.

"So? Everyone is still sleeping," Hayden smiled. "You don't have to worry," he assured.

"Alright…" Trayden nodded. Hayden kissed Trayden again as he scooted off Trayden's lap and onto his knees between Trayden's legs. Trayden couldn't even try and deny how nervous he was as Hayden worked Trayden's hardened cock out of his pajama pants and revealed at attention before Hayden's face.

 _ ***Lemon Start***_

"Lay back and relax…" Hayden instructed. Trayden did so, still watching Hayden's movements. Hayden started easy, bringing his hand towards the appendage and running his fingers over the bare skin lightly. Trayden bit his bottom lip some; it was weird how little Hayden was doing but how good it felt. Hayden wrapped his hand around carefully, starting to stroke up and down slowly.

"O-Oh…" Trayden let the words escape his throat along with a quiet moan. Hayden smiled as he began to pick up speed a little, causing Trayden to shift a little. It was a new feeling to him, but perhaps not so much. This wasn't any different than masturbating, of course; having someone else stroke your dick felt a lot better.

"Liking it so far?" Hayden asked. Trayden managed a nod. "I can do more, just say when,"

"Y-You're okay to keep going; I-I like how it feels," Trayden admitted. Hayden tightened his grip a little, stroking up and down faster as Trayden let a somewhat louder moan come forward. Trayden slouched a bit on the couch, his head on the back with his eyes closed. Hayden fixed himself a bit as he used his tongue on the tip; a few gentle licks at first, and then swirling his tongue around in a circle. "Gods…" Trayden breathed out.

Hayden smiled as he stopped his stroking, but still held the base of Trayden's penis while lowered his mouth in sections slowly. Hayden wanted Trayden to feel everything it offered at different parts, so he didn't mind taking a little extra time. Hayden got all of Trayden's cock into his mouth; Hayden could tell his boyfriend was about six and a half inches fully erect, and a little thick girth-wise too. Trayden could feel his dick hitting the back of Hayden's throat each time Hayden brought his mouth back and forth. "F-Fuck…" Trayden moaned.

Hayden focused on what he was doing, of course, but loved that Trayden was enjoying this. It was about five minutes into everything before Hayden started sucking up and down, using a little force for the sucking bit. Trayden's hands gripped the edge of the couch tightly, breathing heavily and Hayden could tell that Trayden was likely getting closer to release. "G-Gods…Hay-Hayden…I'm going t-to cum…" Trayden warned.

"Well…Let's get you all the way there then…" Hayden said after stopping his motions. Hayden locked his hand around Trayden's cock again and placed his mouth on the top. In fluid motions; Hayden started sucking and stroking. It wasn't more than a minute later when Trayden's hand moved on top of Hayden's head, gripping his hair a bit.

"I-I'm going to cum…" Trayden panted. Hayden started moving faster as Trayden moaned louder by accident and his hips bucked upward. "I'm cumming!" Hayden felt Trayden's cock explode with semen into his mouth. Hayden stayed in place, stopping his mouth's movement, but continuing to stroke a little as the cum came in mini-spurts after the initial release. Trayden tried to catch his breath as Hayden swallowed everything and then licked Trayden clean before pulling off and fixing Trayden's cock into his boxers and pants before sitting back a bit.

 _ ***Lemon End***_

"Odin almighty…" Trayden breathed out, blinking a bit before managing to tilt his head a bit and look at Hayden. "Is it always that good?"

Hayden laughed a little. "It can be, sometimes better. I just went slow with you because it was your first time,"

"Hayden? Trayden? You guys in there? Woke up and found you gone? Everything good?" called Syrus's voice.

"Shit…" Trayden looked a bit panicked over the others learning what they did, or what he let Hayden do to him.

"Hide in the bathroom, make it seem like you are just coming out after using it," Hayden whispered. Trayden nodded as Hayden helped him up and Trayden snuck into the bathroom, closing the door quietly. Hayden made himself look presentable and headed for the bedroom door, opening it. "Yeah, we're in here,"

"Everything okay?" Gabriel asked. Hayden heard the toilet flush, and Trayden came out, thankfully soft and not looking so flushed and out of breath.

"It's all good, guys. Tray and I woke up around 5 am and decided to chat a bit up here, so we didn't wake anyone," Hayden informed calmly.

"Oh, makes sense now. Here's your pill, kiddo," Gabriel handed it to him. Hayden took it with nothing at all as he and Trayden exited the bedroom. "So, who is up for breakfast?" he asked.

"I think we all are," Hayden smiled, still holding Trayden's hand. Everyone reached the living room and found a place to relax as it was only 6 am. Hayden sat in one of his favorite spots and yanked Trayden down into his lap, smiling. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Trayden replied as Gabriel was getting started on making the breakfast spread. The others were still waking up, but happy and had a good time for the party and sleepover. For Hayden and Trayden, at least, they knew between last night and this morning; Hayden and Trayden definitely had a good 19th birthday.


	51. Chapter 51

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LI

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 3/15/2019; 2:30 pm]  
[Berk High School]

The bell rang, signaling to all the students that they could go home for the weekend. Trayden thought it was an excellent time for him to as Hayden on a date since they tried to do it at least twice a month. The friends met in their usual spot after class; Trayden had gone to use the bathroom before the drive home, so he arrived later than the rest of the group and found Hayden leaning against the building, having one of his cigarettes.

"Hey, babe," Trayden greeted. Hayden blew out the smoke and smiled.

"Hey," Hayden replied.

"I was wondering if you-," Trayden started, but got cut off.

"So, what are the plans this weekend?" Evan asked.

"I think we're all free overnight, but not available until different times in the afternoon," Alyssa mentioned.

"My parents are cool with us doing a get together at my place," Syrus jumped in as Alicia nodded.

"Ours were cool with it too, but on Saturday to Sunday," Katie informed.

"Sounds awesome," Tyler nodded.

"Maybe one sleepover at Sy and Alicia's, then Sat to Sun at Bry and Kat's?" Hailey shrugged.

"I'll be sitting tonight's out," Trayden said.

"Same," Hayden remarked as he finished his cigarette to the halfway point and put it out with his fingers, carefully so he wouldn't burn himself.

"You two busy?" Ford inquired.

"Tray and I are going to the movies tonight; How To Train Your Dragon 3: The Hidden World, is out," Hayden smiled. Trayden blinked. Hayden planned a date for them way ahead of Trayden planning to ask Hayden on tonight.

"Oh…You wanna come after?" Alicia hoped.

"I, uh, I have a kid to take care of…I can't just take the weekend off anymore," Hayden reminded.

"I keep forgetting about that…" Bryan admitted.

"Babe, I'll come to grab you at 4:30 pm? Maybe we can grab dinner after or go back to my house and I'll cook?" Hayden inquired.

"Sounds great," Trayden nodded. "I'll be waiting," the two shared a kiss before heading to the student parking lot. "You didn't want to have the double-day sleepover, did you?" he chuckled.

"Nah, wasn't about that. I didn't like that you got cut off when you were trying to ask me on a date," Hayden replied. "Besides, if you hadn't asked; I was going to anyway. I've been wanting to see How To Train Your Dragon 3, and since I got you into the series, I'm dragging you along with me," he added.

"I'm am totally okay with this," Trayden said.

"Maybe…We can have a little sleepover of our own?" Hayden suggested. "I enjoyed the last one we had, which was like…A year ago," he stated.

"I don't mind," Trayden replied. "I'll pack when I get home and see you for 4:30?" Hayden nodded as the two kissed and then went to their cars to leave the school grounds.

 **. . .**

[9:30 pm]  
[Berk; Forger/Haddock Home]

The movie was great; Hayden was ecstatic to see the third and final installment of the How To Train Your Dragon series. It was a tad emotional, but overall, a satisfying end. The lovers returned to Hayden's place, and Hayden made dinner for himself, Tray, and Gabriel. Spencer got jar food and a bottle. The time ticked away until now, 9:30 pm. Spencer was fast asleep, and Gabriel was watching a Netflix series on the TV; this left Hayden and Trayden by themselves in Hayden's bedroom.

"It's been a fun night," Trayden said. "Thank you for inviting me to come to see the movie,"

"You're welcome. What did you have planned for us?" Hayden inquired.

"Probably a movie, or dinner. Maybe ice cream?" Trayden shrugged.

"Seems we both had the same general idea," Hayden stated as he leaned against Trayden while the two sat back on the couch.

"We're good at that," Trayden chuckled a little, putting his arm around Hayden now. Without warning, Hayden's laptop began to ring with the incoming Skype call alert. Hayden reached over while Trayden was going in for a kiss as Hayden's finger slid to the answer icon instead of ignoring. The laptop was turned and facing them as the call connected, and neither of them realized it.

"I think we make a good couple," Hayden stated.

"I do too," Trayden replied. "Are you happy with me?"

"You have no idea," Hayden looked up at him as they kissed a few times and Hayden adjusted to straddle Trayden's legs.

"Now…You remember what happened last time we were in this position," Trayden inquired.

"Yep," Hayden giggled as he kissed Trayden again deeper this time. "I heard no complaints from you. Only the sweet sounds of you moaning my name,"

Trayden blushed a bit. "Sh-Shut up…"

Hayden laughed a little, kissing Trayden again. "Oh, you're so innocent, baby; it's cute,"

"Fuck you," Trayden muttered, embarrassed.

"When and where?" Hayden challenged.

"When we're both ready," Trayden responded. "Don't think I'm quite there yet,"

"Me either, so it's all good," Hayden kissed Trayden deeper.

 _(Um…Is this a bad time?)_ Came Miya's voice, quickly halting Trayden and Hayden's mini-makeout session. Both males looked over to see the friends all ganged up around the screen and staring in surprise or blinking.

"How much did you see or hear?" Hayden asked.

 _(Uh…Everything after 'I think we make a good couple.')_ Tyler replied.

 _(Do we want to know?)_ Rylee followed up after her brother spoke.

"Doesn't matter if you do or don't; it's none of your business," Trayden remarked, sitting up more now and Hayden still sitting on top of him.

 _(So, you two having fun?)_ Alyssa wondered.

"Yes," Hayden said. "What do you guys want?"

 _(Just calling to see what's up since you can't be here with us. Glad we caught you both before Tray went home.)_ Evan smiled.

"I, uh, I'm not going home tonight. Hayden and I decided to have our own sleepover, keep the date going," Trayden stated.

 _(Oh, that seems fun. You guys…Uh, watching a movie or something? How was How To Train Your Dragon 3?)_ Syrus asked.

"For the love of…We're not watching a movie; we were making out. Movie was great if you wanna know more; see it. To be entirely honest; I never meant to answer. My finger slipped. Now…Not to be rude here, but I'm gonna hang up since Tray, and I were a bit busy with our night. We can talk tomorrow or something. Goodnight!" Hayden leaned off of Tray a bit and ended the call; then closed the computer with a heavy sigh.

"You alright?" Trayden inquired, cupping Hayden's cheek.

"Love them to death, but they are so nosey…" Hayden muttered.

"I know," Trayden nodded. "I think they don't like when we decide to do stuff without them,"

"That's a foolish way to think given where we are in our lives. It's Senior Year, we all graduate in June, which is only three months away. Most of them have jobs or will be getting them after graduation. Devon and Miya are about to welcome a child into the world. I have a son. All of us are in relationships…Some of which are about to hit two years, and I think Katie and Andrew will hit three…What do they think is gonna happen after High School?" Hayden stated.

"It's because we've been friends for so long, and growing up hasn't affected that," Trayden reminded.

"Because school was the glue that enabled everyone to see each other every day, and hold the sleepovers on the weekends. You've seen how much harder it is to plan those get-togethers now that some have jobs or other responsibilities," Hayden informed. "Not all friendships stay this strong after High School is over, and you know that, baby,"

"I do; the thought terrifies me, but I can say that things have changed in the last two years. In places we used to get along perfectly, no problems…Everyone has different ideas now and opinions," Trayden agreed. "A prime example is what just happened; they got upset we're having a sleepover instead of with them. Before, that was never an issue because I was the only person single,"

"And like when you cheered me up in the cafeteria that day, and they got bothered by you cracking a joke about being better and awesome to make me laugh," Hayden added.

"And when we had that first sleepover at Gabriel's apartment," Trayden nodded.

"We all might stay friends, but some tend to lose contact as the years go on. I bet Evan and Rylee get engaged by Christmas. I bet Hailey moves in with Ford and then engagement not far behind. Katie and Andrew will likely get engaged when he gets home from his tour, or on his leave; they've already had sex despite what Katie told Bryan that she hasn't. Bryan and Alyssa might get engaged too. Everyone is moving on with their lives, and some get left behind," Hayden shrugged. "That's just how things work out,"

"It's sad, but true. And how do you know Kat and Andy have had sex?" Trayden inquired.

"Strong feeling. Nobody returns to school _that_ happy unless they've had sex. I was beaming with joy after the first time with Brad. I bet you did too with Marcus; it's a thing. Girls show it much more," Hayden chuckled. "I bet Evan and Rylee have sex at least once a week unless she's on her period. Bryan and Alyssa do it about once or twice a month. Alicia and Tyler are waiting until Alicia turns 18 in September and hit two years together, but they've used foreplay since hitting the one-year anniversary. Mindy and Syrus may do something before they hit one year together, or shortly after that. Uh…Katie and Andrew did it before he left for his deployment. Ford and Hailey will wait until they move in together to do anything, and might even hold off until marriage," Hayden smiled.

"And you know all that based on?..." Trayden wondered.

"Personality, how they present themselves, and the time that they have in for their relationships," Hayden replied.

"You think they know we've done anything?" Trayden asked.

"Likely after that conversation a second ago, but what does it matter? Just because they know doesn't mean we have to go into detail about our private moments as a couple," Hayden smiled. "I can say all that about them, as an assumption, because I'm an observer, babe. I watch everything, and I'm usually very good at putting things together with basic information. I'm also good at being aware of my surroundings,"

"That's a nice talent," Trayden put his hands on Hayden's hips and drew him closer as they kissed. "Alright…Based on us? What would be your prediction?"

Hayden rubbed his chin a bit, thinking about everything during the last almost five months. "Given how things were between us before the relationship, and after…And how comfortable we are with one another…We'll end up having sex before a year together. Living under one roof and marriage…Not sure, but maybe somewhere around three years," he added with a shrug.

"Confident about that are you?" Trayden inquired.

"I don't see us breaking up after everything we've been through as friends and now lovers," Hayden stated. "I mean…I could be wrong; I don't see the future. I don't plan on losing you, and I really don't want to, if we're being honest here," he said.

"Well, lucky for you; I feel the same way," Trayden smiled as he drew Hayden in and their lips met for another kiss, and they kept it going until they started making out again. After ten minutes; Trayden was hard, and Hayden could feel it. Hayden broke the kiss, seeing his boyfriend's blush.

"Do you want me to take care of that for you?" Hayden questioned. Trayden nodded his head shyly. Hayden smiled as he scooted back a bit to be between Trayden's legs; the working the button of Tray's jeans before pulling them off gently. Trayden blushed more. "Alexa, dim the lights," the lights dimmed so that it would be a little darker in the room.

 _ ***Lemon Start***_

Hayden bent forward as he fished Trayden's cock out of the boxers and moved the underwear out of the way. Hayden started easily by stroking lightly with his fingertips while still being close enough to make out with Trayden. A light moan escaped Trayden's throat as Hayden continued stroking gently for a minute; then he wrapped his hand around the penis and began stroking up and down slowly.

"Mmm," Trayden moaned. Hayden moved his lips over to Trayden's next, continuing the strokes. "A-Ah…Hayden…" he tensed a bit at the new feeling.

"Ssh…" Hayden soothed into Trayden's ear. "Don't tense up…Relax, baby," he urged as Trayden managed a nod and relaxed a little. Hayden nipped at Trayden's upper ear now, causing the black-haired teen to moan softly. Hayden began to pick up speed, just a little, of course.

"Fe-Feels good…" Trayden said.

"I'm glad," Hayden replied, focusing his hands at the top of Trayden's cock and feeling the precum start to come out. "You're leaking…" he smiled, using the lubrication to make his strokes glide up and down easier.

"Ah!" Trayden threw his head back in pleasure. "M-More…" he said out loud, though, he hadn't meant to and instantly blushed a deep shade of red.

"Oh, really now?" Hayden asked as Trayden bit his bottom lip, acting bashful. "Come on…Tell me," he pushed softly, stroking a little faster as Trayden couldn't fight the moan that came forward.

"M-More…" Trayden replied quietly.

"Yeah?" Hayden questioned with a light chuckle. "What else do you want? Faster? Harder? You want me to suck on it?" he asked. "You have to tell me what you want, babe,"

"A-All three of the last things y-you said…" Trayden blushed furiously. Hayden didn't reply; he started stroking his hand up and down faster and harder, then he lowered his mouth to start sucking too. "Gods!" he moaned louder than he meant to. Hayden would bring Trayden's cock to the back of his throat and keep a steady pace for sucking and stroking. "Mmm…Hayden!" Trayden couldn't believe how unbelievably close he was to cumming already.

Hayden adjusting his position a bit, but never let up what he was doing. Hayden used his free hand to start gently fondling Trayden's ball sack; it made Trayden start breathing heavy to try and hold back from releasing. Hayden smiled a little as stopped sucking to look up and see Trayden's fully reclined on the bed, gripping the bedsheets, panting, and moaning. Hayden fixed his thumb, middle, and index fingers under the head of Trayden's penis, continuing to stroke just that area. Hayden slipped his right-hand index finger into his mouth for a moment and returning the hand to Trayden's balls.

Carefully and slowly, Hayden began sucking on the tip of Trayden's dick again, swirling his tongue around in his movements. Using the right hand now, Hayden let the finger he got wet slide down to Trayden's asshole and start lightly teasing the entrance. It made Trayden flinch a bit, but he didn't stop moaning because despite the new feeling; it wasn't a bad one. Hayden traced the outline of the hole gently before applying the slightest bit of force and getting the tip of his finger inside.

"Fuck!..." Trayden cried out in pleasure. Hayden continued, pushing a little more but pulling his finger back. This was a gentle tip fingering because Hayden wanted to see how Trayden would take to something a little different, but not going all the way. "Hayden…I-I'm gonna cum…"

"Cum for me, babe…" Hayden said before lowering his mouth again and starting to suck and stroke faster. Trayden tried to hold it back, but it was no use. Hayden was too good with his actions on Trayden's body. Trayden bucked his hips a little and gripped the bedsheets again.

"I'm cumming!" Trayden moaned as he released fast, cumming into Hayden's mouth. Hayden removed his finger and stopped sucking, but he continued to stroke lightly until Trayden's stopped cumming. After that, Hayden licked Trayden's cock clean with his tongue before sitting back on his knees to see his boyfriend laying sprawled on the bed a bit, and trying to catch his breath.

 _ ***Lemon End***_

A few moments passed before Trayden fixed his softened penis into his boxers after pulling them up and lying on the bed still. "In my defense…I feel like I told you once that I could do a lot with my mouth…" Hayden chuckled a little.

"No kidding…" Trayden sat up a little.

"Well, as long as you enjoyed yourself," Hayden smiled.

"Of course," Trayden nodded. "What…Was that thing you did with your finger?"

"Hm? Oh, just a little tease, baby. I only fingered you a bit with the tip. Did you like it; I know I didn't give you a warning. I'm sorry for that," Hayden admitted.

"No, no…It's alright. I didn't mind; it surprised me, but I liked it. I was kind of hoping we could try it again next time, a-and you do it a little more?" Trayden asked nervously.

"You want me to finger you fully next time? I can do that for you," Hayden nodded. "I'll pick up some lube, might make it a little easier," he added as Trayden blushed a bit. "Hey, it's alright to be a little shy about it. I was the first time too,"

"It's all new to me, and while I want to see what everything is like; I guess I get a bit nervous about asking for more. Or want to see what else is there to try," Trayden confessed.

"There are tons of things we could do that don't involve sex, babe," Hayden smiled. "I can tell you about them this weekend if you want. You said you were staying until Sunday night, didn't you?"

Trayden nodded. "I'd like that," he blushed a little.

"Alright then," Hayden replied as he kissed Trayden's cheek.

"Why didn't you kiss my lips?" Trayden wondered.

"Oh, because I swallowed your cum and some guys don't like the taste, so I was courteous," Hayden responded.

"Never tried it…Marcus and me only ever made out up until the one time we had sex. I sucked him until he got hard, but then he was fucking me after that…" Trayden shrugged. "What's it like?"

"Depends on the guy. Some taste bitter, salty…Others can be a little sweet. I want to say it depends on the things you eat, but I only had yours and Brad's…And his wasn't that great. Very tasteless and most times if he didn't hold my head in place; I'd pull off and he'd cum on my face or something," Hayden revealed.

"What's…Mine like?" Trayden pushed.

"You have a thing for sweets, so yours while a tad bitter and salty…There's sweeter coming through, so I rather enjoy it," Hayden admitted as Trayden blushed. "Come on; it's only about 10:15 pm…Let's watch a movie before we go to sleep?"

"I'm down for that," Trayden nodded as Hayden went to turn on the TV and start Netflix. This had been a good night, and Hayden and Trayden knew there would likely be many more whether they were doing something or just cuddling.


	52. Chapter 52

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Saturday, 3/23/2019; 7:00 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

It had been an interesting week since Friday the 15th when Hayden and Trayden decided to see a movie and enjoy a weekend sleepover to themselves instead of joining their friends on theirs, which got held at Syrus and Alicia's place from Friday to Saturday; then transferred to Katie and Bryan's house for Saturday to Sunday. Trayden went home from Hayden's place around 7:30 pm after dinner, but the two continued to text up until about 10:30 pm when Hayden went to bed because he was tired. The school week was fine; busy with the typical school and homework. Friday night was quiet, most had work or other plans. But tonight; there was supposed to be a sleepover at Trayden's with the friends.

Trayden invited everyone, as always. Devon and Miya wouldn't be attending since the sleepover started pretty late at night. Both Rachel and Dustin had to work late, and run a few errands, so they told Trayden he had to hold the sleepover off until 7:00 pm that way they could have time to get home, showered, and relax a bit. Trayden heard the knock and went to answer it.

"We're here," Bryan was first to greet.

"Hey, guys and girls. Sorry it's so late. Come on in; head for my room. Mom and Dad are relaxing in the living room tonight, so they want us to try and keep it down," Trayden informed.

"No problem," Hailey smiled as the group filed in and went to Trayden's room. Once everyone set their things into place, it was about 7:15 pm.

"So, where's Hayden tonight?" Alyssa wondered.

"No idea, maybe running behind? I told him about it on Friday, and he said he was down," Trayden shrugged as he got his phone and texted his boyfriend.

 _7:17 pm  
Coming to the sleepover, babe? Everyone is here :heart:_

"Guess we'll give it a bit," Syrus stated. The friends started setting up their sleeping areas and throwing on one of the systems to play a bit and listen to music in the background.

 **. . .**

[8:00 pm]

"Anything from Hayden?" Alyssa inquired after Trayden finished his turn in the fighting game they were playing. Trayden checked his phone screen, but there had been no response from his boyfriend.

"Nothing," Trayden shook his head.

"Try calling him?" Evan suggested now. Trayden paused the game as he pressed the phone icon and dialed Hayden with it on speaker. After six rings; it went to voicemail.

" _You've reached Hayden Haddock. Sorry that I missed your call. Leave your name and number; I'll call you back as soon as I can. Have a nice day! Bye,"_

"Hey, babe. It's your boyfriend and the rest of the gang. Wondering where you're at, call or text me. Love you," Trayden said before ended the call.

"You know? He only lives one street over…Could we walk over and check on him ourselves? Maybe his phone is dead, and he forgot about the sleepover?" Ford offered.

"We could," Katie agreed, looking at the others.

"You guys wanna take a walk?" Trayden inquired. The friends nodded as they prepared to leave the house and walk over to Hayden's place. This took about fifteen minutes to get ready. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" The door opened revealing Dustin there. "Hi, Dad. What's up?"

"Late arrival," Dustin smiled as he stepped aside revealing Hayden.

"You guys going somewhere?" Hayden asked.

"We were about to walk to your house to find out if you were okay," Alicia giggled.

"Why would you do that? I know I'm running late; it's because I had trouble getting Spencer down for bed. He's cutting two more teeth. And I texted Trayden ten minutes ago that I was on my way," Hayden stated.

Trayden checked his phone, and sure enough; Hayden's message was there.

 _ **Hayden, 8:05 pm  
Running behind. Spencer is cutting teeth and had trouble falling asleep. On my way now. See you soon! :heart:**_

"Oh! Sorry babe. We were all getting ready, so I didn't even hear my phone," Trayden chuckled as he hugged Hayden tightly and they shared a kiss while Dustin closed the door and returned to the living room.

"It's okay; I'm here now," Hayden replied after the kiss.

"You're freezing," Trayden pointed out.

"I walked over because my car didn't want to start," Hayden shivered a little. "And it started raining a bit,"

"Take your coat off, baby," Trayden chuckled. "I would have come to pick you up," he helped Hayden out of his jacket, then put a warmer blanket around him. "Better?"

"Much," Hayden smiled.

"Want some hot chocolate? I got K-Cup versions," Trayden asked.

"Oh, yes please?" Hayden's eyes lit up. Trayden knew that Hayden loved hot chocolate; it was one of his favorite hot drinks. Trayden set up one of the K-Cup pods, and the machine started. A few seconds later; it was done as Trayden added a few small marshmallows, whipped cream and chocolate drizzle on top.

"There you go," Trayden smiled as Hayden sipped it carefully and got some of the whipped cream on his nose. Trayden licked it off, making Hayden blush a bit; the Trayden kissed him. "Warmed up now?"

"With your kisses feeding that fire that burns inside me for you, absolutely," Hayden winked. "Come on, let's enjoy the night,"

"You got it," Trayden nodded.

 **. . .**

[10:00 pm]

The friends were having a great time; talking, gaming, and snacking a bit. Out of nowhere, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Trayden said. The door opened revealing Aria walking inside. "What's up, sis?"

"I wanted to ask Hayden something about writing music," Aria stated. Hayden looked up from his notebook, where he'd been working on something.

"What's up?" Hayden looked over at her.

"How do you do it?" Aria inquired.

"Do what? Write music?" Hayden questioned as Aria nodded. "Depends on the specific part of _writing_ _music_ you're referring to. The actual music or lyrics?"

"I guess the lyrics part…You can't make music without them. You gotta fit the music to the lyrics…Or is it the other way around?" Aria wondered, sitting on the other side of Hayden.

"Okay, first I need to ask what all this is for?" Trayden interjected.

"It's a school assignment I've had since Monday…We're supposed to write a song and turn them in on Monday, but the perform our songs over the week starting on Tuesday…We're supposed to have music too, even if it's one instrument…Like the Titanic song being played on mostly a recorder…I've been trying to do something all week, but I got nothing because I'm not musically adept…" Aria sighed.

"For one; I can promise you that My Heart Will Go On has way more than just a recorder. There are drums and all sorts of other instruments involved. I did a Saxophone version years ago, but there were still other instruments at play," Hayden remarked.

"Did you really?" Mindy blinked. "I love that song…Can we hear it?" she hoped with the other girls.

"I don't know if I still have it; that was when I was like, 13…Maybe 14. I did it one time perfectly; the file might be on my desktop, or perhaps my SD card…" Hayden shrugged. "Anyway…Back to your question, Aria…" he looked back at Trayden's little sister.

"Was Hayden able to help, sweetheart?" Rachel inquired, poking her head into Trayden's room.

"Still working on it, Mom," Aria replied.

"Let's head into the living room to do this. Better light and I need to stretch anyway…My one good leg is falling asleep," Hayden chuckled as he got up and headed out of the room with Aria and Rachel.

"Well…I know I'm curious to see how this goes," Syrus got up, then Mindy. It didn't take long for the rest to get up and follow too. Out in the living room, Hayden was sitting on the couch next to Aria; Dustin and Rachel were on the love seat, cuddling.

"When you write music, specifically lyrics…You gotta know what you're trying to get across. Is it a love song? Is it a make up one? Maybe break up? Those are the main things you have to know when you go to start writing a song," Hayden offered.

"I have no idea…" Aria sighed heavily.

"Let's try something easier to think about…" Hayden started again when Aria looked confused and nervous. "This song you have to write; what do you want it to be about?" Hayden asked.

"I don't know…I guess I want to do something that not everyone else will go for," Aria shrugged.

"Alright…How about…Something that sends the message of having peace? Working with others in kindness, understanding, and stopping all the hate and sadness? Using the greatest force in the world?" Hayden suggested.

"What force is that?" Dex inquired. Cole and Eliot were already in bed.

"Well, call it corny or whatever; but I say it's love. The one force that comes in many forms and can be shared between everyone. It's not your standard relationship love long; this would be for the world," Hayden stated.

"That would be kind'a nice. But I have no idea how to write something like that in two days…Not even that…One because today is almost over," Aria muttered. "And it has to be original…The teacher will check to make sure the lyrics aren't anywhere else on the internet…"

"Has to be an original?" Hayden inquired as Aria nodded. Hayden tapped his chin a few moments before leaving the living room and going to Trayden's room for a second. After a few minutes; Hayden returned flipping through his notebook. Hayden finally stopped and looked at Aria. "If you promise to say you had a little help from me…You can use this," Hayden turned the book towards her.

Aria looked at the title. _Love Wins_. Her eyes scanned over the lyrics, surprised at the work. "You'd…Let me use this?" Aria looked up at him now.

"If you promise to say you had help; then yes. I don't typically make my stuff public…But as someone who writes music, both lyrics, and tunes; I know how hard it can be to make something. Especially last minute. This was the song I wrote after my first stay in the Psych hospital…I worked on it little by little, lost the drive a few times as things got worse while I was in foster care. I think I finished it after your brother reminded me that I'm alive for a reason; that something was keeping me here…And I believe it's love. In the form of friends, family…My boyfriend now…" Hayden explained.

"Is there music to it?" Trayden asked.

"Of course," Hayden nodded. Aria rushed up and hugged Hayden tightly. Hayden blinked a few time, but chuckled and hugged her back.

"Thank you, thank you! And I promise I'll leave you credit!" Aria vowed.

"Just say you had help. If you tell anyone I gave it to you; they'll probably say you cheated or didn't do any work," Hayden reminded.

"I mean; I kind of didn't," Aria informed.

"But they don't need to know that you're using your older brother's boyfriend's song. So we'll just keep the true origin between us," Hayden poked her nose.

"Okay! Thank you again!" Aria said, giving Hayden another squeeze.

"You're welcome," Hayden said, releasing her. "Now, go on and copy the lyrics. And give me your e-mail; I'll send you the audio file to burn to a CD. You can practice singing it before it's your turn to perform," he added.

"Got it!" Aria nodded as she took the page Hayden gave her and hurried to her room to write the lyrics down in her handwriting.

Trayden chuckled, getting up and kissing Hayden's cheek. "Thank you for helping my sister out,"

"No big deal," Hayden shrugged. "And it was you who sparked up my drive to finish it," he poked Trayden's chest.

"Then I guess we both had a hand in finishing it," Trayden grinned.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Hayden chuckled. "I still did all the work," he added.

"I know; I'm teasing, babe," Trayden said. "Alright, who is ready to get back to the room and keep things going?" he asked. The group got up and returned to Trayden's room.

"Thank you again, Hayden!" Rachel said.

"For helping Aria," Dustin added in.

"My pleasure," Hayden smiled as he held Trayden's hand and the two of them walked to Trayden's room.

 **. . .**

[Sunday, 3/24/2019; 1:15 am]

"I'm serious, guys…We should get some sleep," Katie yawned.

"Hayden's been out since about 11:45 pm," Alyssa laughed a little.

"Let's get ready for bed then," Trayden informed. By 1:45 am; everyone was settled into their sleeping bags and setting phones down to get to sleep. Trayden turned off the light and took his place next to Hayden. However, around 2:05 am, when everyone was about to knock out. A cell phone started vibrating in the room. Everyone checked their's, but the person who spoke first was Hayden, who also was sitting up.

"Yeah?" Hayden answered tiredly, bringing the phone to his ear. "What?" he asked, more awake now. "We'll go to the hospital then. Get him loaded into the truck, and swing by Tray's to get me. I'll be waiting outside," Hayden informed as he ended the call. Trayden pulled the switch to his nightstand lamp.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Trayden inquired as Hayden was packing up his stuff.

"Something's up with my son. Uncle Gabe says he's been fussy and crying the last few hours. Every time he puts Spencer down; he wakes back up and continues to cry. Gabriel tried feeding, changing, rocking…Infant Tylenol for the teeth pain, but nothing is working. My Godfather says Spencer feels warm, so he took his temperature, and it's 100.4. Gabriel feels like Spencer might be in pain, so we're gonna take him to the hospital and see what's going on," Hayden explained while finishing up his packing.

"Let me know?" Trayden asked.

"As soon as I know; I will. I love you," Hayden kissed Trayden lightly. Trayden returned it as he got up to let Hayden out since the alarm was on.

"Hope Spencer is okay, Hayden!" Mindy stated.

"Me too…" Hayden replied as he followed Trayden out. By the front door, Trayden disarmed the system and kissed Hayden again as Gabriel pulled up in the truck. Hayden broke the kiss, and headed outside, climbing into the back seat to try and soothe his child. Trayden watched as the truck backed away and headed down the road. Trayden closed the doors, and reset the alarm for the rest of the night.

"Son, what are you doing?" Dustin asked.

"Hayden had to leave, so I let him out," Trayden responded.

"Did something happen?" Dustin inquired.

"Something is up with his son, so Gabriel and Hayden are taking Spencer to the hospital. I guess Spencer has a fever and won't stay asleep or calm down," Trayden mentioned.

"Ah. Alright, I assume he won't be back, so off to bed, Trayden," Dustin stated.

"Yes, father. Night," Trayden returned to his bedroom and laid down, eventually shutting the light off once he was settled into his bed. "Goodnight, gang," he told the friends before setting his phone to charge and hoping to hear from Hayden soon, or at least, a message in the morning on Spencer Gabriel's status. Trayden did worry about the little fella; it was Hayden's son, after all. If anything happened to Spencer, Trayden wasn't sure Hayden would be alright. However, Trayden was sure positive that Spencer was alright, perhaps sick. For now; the night was over, and not much could be said or done until later on in the morning.


	53. Chapter 53

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LIII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Tuesday, 3/26/2019; 11:40 pm]  
[Berk High School]

As it turned out from early Sunday morning; Spencer Gabriel, Hayden's five-month-old son, had a fever due to teething and the discomfort was an unfortunate double ear infection. Hayden reported around 3 am in a text that Spencer was okay, and everything was due to the fact he was cutting two teeth at once, and another not far behind. Trayden got the message first thing Sunday morning at 7:30 am, and also saw another text that Hayden got home with Gabriel and Spencer around 3:30 am. Trayden knew Hayden was tired, so he replied with an okay, glad everything is good, and rest well. Also, there was an I love you at the end. Hayden replied around 10 am that he was up. Monday was back to school, and now; it was Tuesday, the 26th. And aside from it being a typical day at school; it was also Trayden and Hayden's five-month anniversary of dating.

The morning started easy, meeting at the breezeway with friends. Classes were average, and now it was lunchtime. Lunch started twenty minutes ago, and Hayden initially said he was going to the bathroom first, and then join them. It had been a bit, and as Trayden was going to text Hayden and ask where he was; Hayden strolled up behind Trayden and kissed his cheek.

"Put it away, babe. I'm right here," Hayden chuckled as he took his seat.

"You know I worry," Trayden reminded. "You alright?"

"Yeah, developed a headache after using the bathroom. I grabbed an aspirin from Miya before coming here; she had a bit of a line, so I had to wait my turn," Hayden informed.

"Aspirin helping at all?" Devon inquired.

"Nope, not in the slightest. The stuff they keep here isn't strong enough," Hayden muttered. "It's fine…I just hope it stays a headache,"

"What do you mean?" Katie wondered.

"If this turns into a migraine; it's gonna be a shitty day for me," Hayden sighed.

"Are you prone to them?" Trayden questioned.

"I was when I was younger. I used to get one at least three times a month from 8 to 13, then it began to lessen as I turned 15. It's been random since, but they hit harder," Hayden explained. "They never knew the cause; the best guess had been season and weather changes, sometimes stress," he shrugged.

"What happens when you get one?" Rylee asked.

"Puts me on my ass for about three days. I get a good majority of the symptoms; head and neck pain, sensitivity to light and sound, nausea and vomiting, dizzy and lightheaded, throbbing pain in my head, vision gets distorted. If it's bad enough; I can faint, which is why I don't do a damn thing if I get a migraine," Hayden stated.

"How do you know if it'll be a bad one?" Alyssa inquired.

"If it hits both sides of my head," Hayden yawned.

"Do you know when they come on, babe?" Trayden hoped.

"Sometimes. Others; I'll legit wake up with one," Hayden informed. "Don't worry…I'll be okay, baby. I'll let you know if a migraine starts," he smiled. "So, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"I hadn't thought about it," Trayden replied. "Anything works; I just want to spend it with you,"

"Well, how about we do a little of everything? Dinner, movie, we can go to the park with ice cream? We could also cuddle up at my house and do everything there?" Hayden suggested.

"Kind'a like the idea of just hanging at your house, babe," Trayden said. "You've got the home theatre for movies, and the kitchen in the basement," he added.

"If that's what you'd like to do; I'm okay with it," Hayden kissed Trayden's cheek with a smile. "And I'll be home to take care of Spencer," he giggled a bit. "Or if this headache turns into a migraine. Odin knows I can't drive if it hits,"

"See, works out then," Trayden chuckled. "What time?"

"Well, we both have homework tonight, so…Let's plan for…6 pm? Sound okay?" Hayden asked.

"Works for me," Trayden nodded. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Hayden replied as they shared a light kiss and then went about finishing their lunches and talking to the others.

 **. . .**

[6:00 pm]  
[Berk; Forger/Haddock House]

The headache began to get worse by the time Hayden got home from school at 2:45; he got a ride from Trayden since his car was in the shop until Friday getting repaired. When Hayden got home; he took stronger headache medicine and got to doing his homework after informing Gabriel that Trayden would be coming over later for their five-month anniversary of dating. Gabriel, of course, didn't mind one bit and Spencer was doing fine. If the timing went well, Spencer would have his jar food meal at 5:30 pm, and then a small bottle around 8:30 pm. After this, Spencer would likely be down for the night leaving Trayden and Hayden to the rest of their evening.

Hayden's headache faded off by 3:20 pm, so he was able to whip through the rest of his homework without a problem. Finishing at 4:30 pm; Hayden put everything away and decided to start cleaning up a bit. Hayden tidied his room first, then started on the basement while Spencer was napping until 5 pm. Hayden took care of Spencer by changing and feeding him at the usual time, and then Gabriel took over watching Spencer so that Hayden could cook for himself, Trayden, and Gabriel. Hayden decided to make something easy like spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. Hayden was finishing up setting the plates and utensils downstairs when a knock on the door was heard.

"Coming!" Hayden called as he dried his hands and went for the front door, opening it to see Trayden. "Hi, babe," he greeted, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend of five months and hugging him tightly; then kissing him.

"Hey," Trayden replied after returning both the hug and kiss.

"Come on in," Hayden stepped aside as Trayden walked in and Hayden closed the door. "We're heading downstairs, Uncle Gabe," he said, poking his head into the living room.

"Alrighty, lad. Have fun; I've got the kiddo," Gabriel smiled. Hayden walked in quick to kiss Spencer's forehead, and then Hayden and Trayden headed down the stairs to start their anniversary date. The first thing Trayden laid eyes on was the small square table set up in the middle of the open area, but still near the kitchen. There were two chairs, and two place settings already prepared. Hayden had the food on the plates, and drinks poured ahead of time.

"Oh, this looks good," Trayden complimented, earning a blush from his boyfriend.

"I try," Hayden replied. "And I already left Gabriel some, so this is for us," he added.

"Can't wait to eat it; this is one of my favorites," Trayden smiled.

"Well, let's dig in then," Hayden chuckled. The two lovers sat down at the table and began eating. While doing this; they engaged in small talk about whatever came to mind. By 6:45; they'd finished, and both cleaned up using the downstairs kitchen. Hayden would bring it all up later on that night when Trayden left. Most of their night would be downstairs anyway.

"That was excellent Hayden," Trayden informed.

"Thanks. The meatball recipe was my dad's," Hayden revealed. "The sauce and garlic bread were based off his, but my twist," he smiled.

"You should go into cooking," Trayden offered.

"I…Actually considered that idea, still am. I do love to cook, along with singing, drawing, and what not. But honestly…I don't see myself being a singer full time because I know if I managed to hit it big; that's a lot of time away from home, and I don't want that. Songwriter, on the other hand; I could manage. I would sell my songs to singers," he shrugged.

"And being an artist, with the drawing and stuff?" Trayden wondered as the two were sitting on the couch.

"That's more of a hobby that I enjoy. I don't know if I'd want to make a career out of it," Hayden stated. "I don't think I'd want to be a cop. And I know I can't join the military because of all my mental history," he continued. "I thought of becoming a doctor, but that's a lot of extra schooling and while I appreciate what others do; I don't think I could," he admitted.

"Fair enough. At least you've put some thought into your choices, and weighed both sides," Trayden said. "Well, cooking would be a nice career for you, babe. You've got amazing recipes that you create, and your dad taught you. You could easily go into the food industry, maybe open your own restaurant?" he suggested.

"I suppose I could do that. Maybe not own a place, but I could work in one as a chef. I don't think I'd want all the responsibility of ownership or even management. I like simple that goes a long way, so for me, cooking for others would be ideal," Hayden mentioned.

"Hey, whatever works and makes you happy; that's all that matters, babe," Trayden nodded. "Whatever you want to do; I support,"

"I appreciate that, baby. As I said, still considering things. But being a chef seems to be in the lead of things I could do once I graduate. I have Spencer to think about too now. Working in a restaurant means long hours, and Spencer is still young," Hayden shrugged a little.

"You'll think of something. You could work until 4 pm or so, then come home. You don't necessarily have to work a dinner shift, maybe one or two a week?" Trayden smiled.

"True," Hayden nodded. "So…Want to get to a movie? We can watch it in here or the theatre," he inquired.

"Sounds good. What movie?" Trayden asked.

"Not sure. Let's go check them out together," Hayden offered his hand to Trayden. The black-haired teen took Hayden's hand; then they went into the theatre together, closing the curtains and Hayden used the app on his phone to turn on and dim the stair and wall lights so that they could see. Grabbing two seats in the back, and moving the cupholder so they could cuddle a bit; Hayden and Trayden started scrolling through the movies they could watch until they picked one.

 **. . .**

[9:15 pm]

"That was a great movie. I can't believe I've never seen it before," Trayden laughed a bit. It had been some comedy/action one; both males got a kick out of it.

"I saw it once, but it was a long time ago," Hayden nodded. "What now? I've got ice cream upstairs if you want a snack,"

"What kind?" Trayden inquired.

"I think it's Pumpkin Cheesecake," Hayden recalled.

"You had me at pumpkin!" Trayden's eyes lit up. Hayden went upstairs to get the ice cream, then back down with two mugs full, including whipped cream, and a cherry on top. Also, when Hayden went upstairs; he took the dishes from dinner too. Now, the two of them were happily eating their ice cream and watching funny YouTube videos while doing so. The time continued to tick by, and soon it was 9:45 pm as Hayden and Trayden found themselves in a makeout session.

Entirely lip-locked with one another; Trayden and Hayden continued as they always did. Trayden knew he'd probably get turned on, but he wasn't so shy about it anymore. After ten minutes or so; Hayden had set himself in Trayden's lap, legs on either side of Trayden's thighs. The kisses were passionate and deep, involving their tongues dancing together. By fifteen minutes in; Trayden was hard and poking at Hayden the backside of Hayden's pants where his butt would be. However, as this was normal during them making out now; something Trayden didn't expect was to feel Hayden's erection against his stomach.

Trayden was now trying to decide if he should draw attention to it or leave things be. However, Hayden seemed to sense Trayden's sudden distracted state and broke the kiss, pulling back. "What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing at all, love," Trayden smiled. "I, uh, was just surprised by your boner poking me in the stomach," he confessed. Hayden's eyes widened a bit, looking down and seeing it. He hadn't even noticed until Trayden said something.

"Well…That's different," Hayden admitted, seeming surprised.

"Why is that different?" Trayden wondered.

"I…I haven't been able to get hard since the Olivia thing happened at school," Hayden said, a bit shyly.

"What do you mean?" Trayden sat up a bit more now, and Hayden got off of Trayden, sitting on the couch and holding a pillow against himself, covering the erection. Trayden didn't care so much if his showed, but he could tell Hayden seemed surprised and a little embarrassed.

"Remember how I told you I was still working through some stuff and didn't like to be touched?" Hayden looked at Trayden now, who nodded. "Well, it was because of the rapes…I'm sure you knew that, though,"

"I had a strong feeling, yes," Trayden replied.

"My issue is that getting touched made me freak out, thinking I would get raped or hurt. In that; I found as time went on from everything…I had trouble getting an erection. Most things that would turn a guy on didn't work for me. You know, like…Random erections, or washing in the shower; that feel good kind of stuff…It didn't work for me. Even us making out…As easy as it was for you; it never happened for me until today," Hayden explained.

"Well, that makes sense, babe. You had been sexually assaulted by Olivia and Bradley; they would rape and abuse you. And you're not the only person who has had that kind of trouble…It happens in a lot of rape victims. I know you hate that word, but it was the easiest way to put it. Especially guys who get raped; it's hard to get an erection after everything, more so because a lot of guys believed they must have liked it because they got a boner during the events," Trayden put his hand on Hayden's arm now, causing the auburn-haired teen to look at Trayden.

"I know…And I know that I didn't like what happened; it was just a reaction out of fear or sexual stimulation…Still, I haven't been able to get hard at all until tonight. Not gonna lie; I tried porn and masturbating…Didn't happen," Hayden revealed.

"Hayden; you getting hard like this now isn't a bad thing, you know. It means you're recovering more, working through what happened. Making peace with it and moving on to being okay again; this is progress, baby. Why do you seem upset about it?" Trayden asked.

"I guess it's because as nice as it is to be able to get an erection again after a little over a year without having one or unable to…I'm still scared," Hayden shrugged.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Hayden. You might be working through things still, and can get hard, but it doesn't mean you have to be fully ready yet. It could take more time, and that's alright. But this is still progress, babe," Trayden smiled. "Don't be upset that it happened, embrace it," he added.

"But I don't want to be scared, Tray…I just wanna get past it; I have no idea how and not comfortable discussing it with a doctor or my psychiatrist…" Hayden mumbled, looking down.

"Well, you don't need them to help fix this, Hayden. You don't have a problem getting hard; just with letting anyone touch you because of what happened. You said it yourself; you don't want to be afraid, so why don't we try to conquer that fear for you?" Trayden offered.

"How?" Hayden asked.

"How did you get past the fear of opening up and trusting others?" Trayden inquired.

"You…Showed me that I could," Hayden replied.

"Right. And how did you overcome the fear of letting yourself feel something towards me?" Trayden continued.

"I just did it. Decided to stop asking questions and overthinking things," Hayden revealed.

"And when you got over the fear of dating me?" Trayden smiled.

"I chose to jump right in and see how things go…" Hayden said.

"Exactly. You got over all your fears by being shown everything will be okay, and jumping into it. And here we are…A year and five months later with you doing phenomenally better than in October 2017 when we met, babe. You're getting help, opening up…You've made friends, got a boyfriend…Look at how far you've come, Hayden. I am ridiculously proud of you, and so is everyone else. We told you not to be afraid because we'd be here…Because I would be here for you. And have I ever let you down in that regard?"

"No…" Hayden shook his head.

"That's right. I told you to take control of your life, and you have. You're so much happier now that you have. And you've even stopped two people who tried to come back into your life; you fought back, babe. Why is this little incident any different from anything else you've done? You don't want to be afraid of being touched; then don't be scared,"

"If it were that simple…I wouldn't be," Hayden sighed.

"What if you let me help?" Trayden suggested as Hayden looked at him now, arching a brow. "You know that us making out turns you on. And you got over a lot of fears by believing what you've been promised and proven, or just jumping into it…So what if I gave you a hand or blowjob? Maybe that's all you need, getting that kind of touch from someone you love, trust, and know won't hurt you," he tried.

Hayden thought about it. Trayden wasn't wrong; Hayden had been able to overcome everything else by just going with it. And he did tell Trayden that he'd let him experience things, that included touching Hayden. It wouldn't hurt to try and see what happened. "You know that if you don't like it or want to stop; I will. I'd never make you, Hayden," Trayden reminded.

"I-I do know that…I-I guess I'm just a little nervous. I…Haven't been touched in over a year…" Hayden said quietly.

"Hayden, you don't have to agree. I'm just trying to help you…" Trayden informed. Hayden knew he should at least try. After all; he was hard now unlike many other times when he couldn't seem to get turned on. Even self-attempts to get an erection failed, but he was erect now from making out with Trayden, so why not give things a try?

"Okay…" Hayden said softly, finally moving the pillow away and showing that he was still pitching a tent in his pants. Hayden wasn't sure how this would go, but he was willing to give things a shot.


	54. Chapter 54

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LIV

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Tuesday, 3/26/2019; 10:00 pm]  
[Berk; Forger/Haddock House]

Trayden was a bit surprised; Hayden agreed to let himself be touched by someone. Of course, this someone was Hayden's boyfriend, so it wasn't all that shocking. Couples did this kind of thing all the time; Hayden and Trayden had been doing it since their four-month anniversary, which around this time, made it a full month. Now, Trayden hoped that he didn't mess it up because he'd never done this before. Marcus didn't want to be touched and Hayden up until tonight hadn't been ready to be touched by anyone. And Marcus never touched Trayden at all; Hayden was the first, so that's all Trayden had to go on for how to do things. Maybe he shouldn't have offered to help if he hadn't done some research first. It wouldn't be hard; he just had to do what Hayden did to him, didn't he?

Trayden moved in closer, capturing Hayden's lips again as they resumed making out. A few minutes of this continued before Trayden felt Hayden lay back against the pillows, and pull him down too. Now, Trayden was laying on top of Hayden while they were still kissing deeply. After five minutes total, Trayden decided to take a chance and move off to the side and slid his hand down and over Hayden's hardened, covered length. Hayden tensed a bit, and Trayden pulled his hand back.

"It's alright, easy…" Trayden said softly, kissing Hayden again.

"Y-You were okay…It's been a while since…I've gotten touched," Hayden informed gently.

"I'll be slow," Trayden promised as Hayden nodded. Trayden moved down a bit as he unbuttoned and unzipped Hayden's black jeans, then carefully pulled them down. Hayden lifted his hips a little to make it easier. Trayden found himself face to face with Hayden's erect member.

 _ ***Lemon Start***_

Glancing to Hayden's eyes; Trayden saw that Hayden was nervous and blushing, embarrassed to be fully revealed to his boyfriend. Trayden could see that Hayden was seven to seven and a half inches long, and the girth was about four inches. Hayden was a little bigger in length than himself, but Trayden was fine with it. Carefully, Trayden moved his hand to Hayden's cock and ran his fingers up and down lightly. Trayden made sure to watch Hayden's facial reactions closely; the last thing Trayden wanted to do was scare Hayden or send him into a flashback.

"You can tell me if you do not like it, babe. I won't be offended or upset; I've never done this before other than watching you do it to me," Trayden admitted.

"You're fine," Hayden said calmly. Trayden nodded, smiling as he wrapped his hand around Hayden's length, beginning to stroke up and down slowly. Hayden started to relax a little, and Trayden continued, starting to move his hand a little faster, and Hayden seemed to exhale, allowing himself to settle on the couch and no longer be tense. Trayden used long strokes and stayed at the pace he was using.

Hayden let a moan escape his throat, and Trayden felt like this was going well. After a minute of this; Trayden decided to try something else. Trayden adjusted himself and let his tongue roll over the tip of Hayden's penis, causing the teen to flinch a bit, but remained calm as Trayden repeated the action. This time, Hayden responded better and moaned. Trayden opened his mouth and began to suck on the head only, still stroking.

"Mmm…" Hayden moaned. Trayden continued his actions until he felt Hayden's hands on his shoulders. Glancing up a bit, Trayden saw that Hayden had his head reclined and eyes closed, enjoying this. "You're okay, babe…" he assured. Trayden nodded silently and went back to sucking; this time, with his mouth going over Hayden's length entirely. "Gods…" Hayden breathed out.

Trayden was also enjoying this. Not just being able to help Hayden get past this fear of being touched, but also that this was his first time giving head and a hand job. Trayden likely that he was doing well, and Hayden was moaning. Trayden kept up his sucking and stroking, going faster as Hayden gripped Trayden's shoulders a little.

"T-Tray…I'm close…" Hayden informed. Trayden didn't let up; he wanted to take things all the way. This was just as much a learning thing for him as it was helpful to Hayden. About twenty seconds later; Hayden grit his teeth. "I'm gonna cum," and ten seconds following that statement; Hayden's hips arched a bit as he released. Hayden's length twitched a little as he came, and Trayden swallowed everything. It was new, different, and not awful. With practice; he'd probably get used to it. Trayden licked around Hayden's tip as if it were an ice cream cone, cleaning his boyfriend before pulling back.

Hayden laid there, smiling, and trying to catch his breath. "Feel better?" Trayden wondered curiously.

"Fuck…You have no idea…" Hayden breathed as Trayden smiled. "Sorry if I came a lot…" he added.

"Oh, don't even worry about it. You were pent up, babe; it's cool and tastes pretty good. You like your sweets…" Trayden blushed a little.

"That was obvious, babe. Plus…We just had ice cream," Hayden laughed a little as he sat up, fixing his boxers and pants. However, Hayden didn't bother to rebutton or zip them. "Thank you," he kissed Trayden's cheek.

"Past the fear?" Trayden hoped.

"For hand and blowjobs…I'd say yes. Not being fingered, having a rim job, or fucked…That might still take a little more mental preparation, you know?" Hayden confessed.

"Understandable, baby. Like with me; we can take things in stages. Some progress is better than none at all. Getting past this fear is a step in the right direction," Trayden smiled.

"Thanks…You've helped me a lot with stuff, Trayden…You'll never know how grateful I am, or how happy because of you," Hayden replied.

"I promised you'd always have me and I was here to help," Trayden said as they shared a kiss now, making out a bit more before Hayden pushed Trayden down and the kissing continued a few moments.

"You want me to help you now?" Hayden said seductively. Trayden loved it too; Hayden had a wicked sexy voice. Trayden almost completely forgot he was horny too. Blushing a bit, Trayden nodded. "You wanna try the fingering?" he inquired gently now. Blushing more, Trayden nodded again.

"Oh…One thing I did want to ask since you brought it up," Trayden said now.

"Hm?" Hayden looked in his eyes.

"What's a rim job? To be honest; it sounds like something you do to a car…" Trayden blushed, ashamed he didn't know.

"A rim job is eating out the ass, baby. Like how guys will eat a girl's pussy out; a rim job is a male equivalent, just on the ass," Hayden stated.

"Oh! Okay. Thanks for explaining…Now that I'm less confused…Can you do the thing?" Trayden asked.

"Anything you want, babe," Hayden kissed Trayden again while letting his hand slip down into Trayden's pants, stroking his hard penis.

"Gods…It's bad how addicted I've become to your touch…" Trayden moaned a little.

"The funny part is Bradley told me the same thing…" Hayden chuckled as he kissed Trayden again before pulling his hand out and sliding down more to unbutton and unzip Trayden's jeans; then pull them down. Hayden began stroking Trayden's cock lightly and jumping right into sucking a minute later. "I don't mind feeding your addiction, babe,"

"Please do…" Trayden closed his eyes to enjoy it. This continued about two minutes before Hayden stopped both actions and got up, heading to his desk drawer on the top and grabbing something and returning to his boyfriend. "What did you get?"

"The lube, love. Others use spit, and it works about the same but dries fast. It doesn't work well for the first time," Hayden stated. "Lube lasts longer, and this has a cooling sensation to start to deal with the possible sting, and then warming to keep you relaxed," Hayden smiled. "Still wanna continue?"

"I do," Trayden replied. "Should I do anything?"

"You can take your pants off if you want to, having your legs spread tends to help," Hayden informed. Trayden nodded as he fixed himself a bit and got his pants down to his ankles, then kicked them off. "I'm only gonna use one finger, and ease in slow, alright? If you want me to stop or add another one, say so,"

"Okay," Trayden replied as he saw Hayden drizzle a little bit of the lube on his index and middle fingers, moving it around before getting back onto the couch and inching closer by walking on his knees between Trayden's legs. Hayden leaned over Trayden's body to kiss his boyfriend deeply again; their tongues danced together as Hayden started stroking Trayden's cock up and down slowly. This action caused Trayden to moan into Hayden's mouth.

Hayden continued kissing and stroking Trayden, but then moved his right hand down towards Trayden's butt and lightly glided his index finger along the crack and to the hole, smearing some of the lube over it. Trayden shivered a little. "That is cold…" Trayden smiled a bit.

"I told you," Hayden captured Trayden's lips again while teasing the entrance a bit before carefully sliding his index finger inside a tad. Trayden tensed, breaking the kiss. "Ssh…Easy, love," Hayden whispered against his boyfriend's lips. "Deep breaths, and stay relaxed…" he coached. Trayden began to breathe in deeply, then exhale, trying to relax his body. "Ready for me to keep going?"

"Go ahead…" Trayden insisted. Hayden nodded as he started to push his finger in more until he was at the second knuckle. Trayden was still taking the deep breaths and staying as relaxed as possible. It did hurt at first, but Hayden went slowly as promised, so it wasn't awful or hard to get used to everything he pushed in more. Finally, Hayden got his finger in all the way and looked at his boyfriend.

"Doing alright?" Hayden asked.

"I-I'm alright. Just getting used to it," Trayden said.

"It gets easier after the first time; this is just because you've never done it before. After a little time, your body will take to it no problem," Hayden reminded as he left his finger still, but went back to stroking Trayden's cock.

"Mmm.." Trayden moaned. "You can…M-Move your finger now," Hayden started bringing his finger back and forth at a slow pace. "O-Oh, wow…" Trayden seemed to relax fully.

"You feel that warming sensation now, don't you?" Hayden asked. Trayden only managed a nod to him, still enjoying things. Hayden started to finger a little faster.

"A-Ah…F-Feels good," Trayden arched a bit. "Gods…" he breathed out. Hayden bent more, starting to suck on Trayden's cock. "Ah! Hayden!" Trayden moaned loudly while nearing his climax. The feelings were incredible, new but good. The fingering, stroking, and sucking was amazing; especially all at once.

"You there, baby?" Hayden asked, halting his sucking.

"Mmhm, s-so close…" Trayden admitted. "More…Please?" Hayden pulled his finger out; then pushed in two. Trayden tensed a moment, but he moaned at the feeling. "Fuck yes!" Hayden started pumping his fingers fast and hard. "I-I'm gonna cum…" he panted.

"You wanna cum?" Hayden inquired. Trayden managed a nod. "Alright then," Hayden curved his two fingers upward and stroked a bulb of tissue within Trayden's ass.

"Oh! Gods, yes!" Trayden arched his back. Hayden started sucking again, and doing all three things to Trayden's body sent Trayden over the edge. "Hayden! I-I'm cu-cumming!" Trayden cried out in pleasure.

Sure enough; he released quickly. Hayden slowed his fingering and stroking while drinking up every bit of cum that Trayden let out. Afterward, Hayden licked his boyfriend clean and withdrew his fingers. Trayden's body shook with an incredible feeling from the orgasm. Trayden never imagined it would feel so good to be stroked, sucked, and fingered.

 _ ***Lemon End***_

After a few moments and catching his breath, Trayden got help to sit up from Hayden and was given his pants and boxers. Trayden pulled both items up and secured them while sitting back against the couch as Hayden had gone to use the bathroom and wash his hands.

"I take it you enjoyed that a lot," Hayden chuckled as he sat down next to his boyfriend.

"It was…I don't have the words…" Trayden admitted. "What did you do?"

"Little bit of everything," Hayden smiled. "I gave you a hand and blowjob. And then I fingered you,"

"I know that. But what was that last thing you did?" Trayden inquired.

"Oh! That thing," Hayden laughed some. "You know how girls have a G-Spot? Guys have one too, and I was able to hit yours at the end to push you over the edge into releasing," he explained.

"You hit my G-Spot?" Trayden blinked. "Damn that felt incredible," he sighed out. " I can still feel it resonating…I think I used that correctly?"

"Its one way to describe it," Hayden agreed.

"Where is it? The male G-Spot," Trayden wondered.

"About two inches inside the rectum, there's a chestnut-sized bump. It's your prostate gland, but enough stimulation can bring a man to orgasm. Some call it the P-Spot, but I find that a bit weird, so I stick to G-Spot," Hayden shrugged.

"You did a lot of research on all that, didn't you?" Trayden questioned.

"Actually…Brad taught me everything about being gay," Hayden admitted. "Kissing, making out, touching, handjobs, blowjobs…Everything. He's the one who showed me the things I like, and I learned how to perform things that he enjoyed. At one point, probably 15 years old, I was as new to things as you are," he smiled.

"I tried to do research, but I guess none of it ever made sense without someone to experience things with," Trayden said.

"There's nothing wrong with that. When you do it to yourself; there can be hesitation, and sometimes having someone to do things with has a different feeling altogether," Hayden informed.

"Like what?" Trayden asked.

"A perfect example would be…Blowjobs! You can't very well give yourself one, so of course, it's a whole new feeling. Some people can finger themselves, but it won't feel the same as someone doing it to you. Masturbation is the same too. You've masturbated before, haven't you?" Hayden looked at him.

"What teenage male hasn't?" Trayden smiled.

"Alright. When you masturbate…Is it anything like when I give you a handjob?" Hayden inquired.

"No. Still a good feeling, but they are different," Trayden admitted.

"That's the point, love," Hayden chuckled. "Anyway…I'm glad you liked being fingered," he added.

"It was great. Kind'a curious about that rim job thing you said before," Trayden blushed.

"It's alright to be curious, babe. We can try it one time if you like," Hayden replied. "Not everyone is into it, but always worth giving it one shot. It helps to find your bearings; what you're comfortable doing to or receiving from others. You're open-minded, and that's a good thing," he informed.

"It's getting late…I should get home," Trayden said. "I know I'm 19, but mom and dad prefer I'm home before 11 on school nights,"

"Understandable. At least you wouldn't be far if you chose to stay, though," Hayden smiled. "Come on; I'll walk you out," he stood up, offering his hand to Trayden. The males walked back upstairs, and Hayden led Trayden to the door. "Text me when you're home?"

"Always," Trayden said as he leaned in, Hayden did the same as they kissed deeply a few times. "I love you, Hayden,"

"I love you too, Tray," Hayden responded. Trayden left the Forger/Haddock home, got into his car and headed away down the street. Hayden finished cleaning up the basement, shut the lights off, and saw Gabriel in the living room.

"Have a good anniversary?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course," Hayden nodded.

"Sounded like it," Gabriel grinned. Hayden tensed a bit as Gabriel laughed some. "It's alright, laddie,"

"You're not mad?" Hayden arched a brow.

"Why would I be? You're 19 years old, Hayden; I can't exactly stop you. And again, why would I be mad? You can make your choices of what you want to do with your boyfriend. I'm glad to see ya so happy," Gabriel admitted. "But I don't want ya doing anything that will push you too far before you're ready; that's all I'll say about it,"

"I-I know, Uncle Gabe. Tray and I have discussed it already when we started doing things. Up…Until tonight I hadn't let Tray touch me at all because I was scared," Hayden confessed.

"I don't need to know what ya did or when. Just bear in mind what I said, don't do anything if you're not ready, and don't try to force it either," Gabriel reminded.

"I understand," Hayden nodded. "I'm gonna go take a hot shower and likely go to bed. Goodnight, Uncle Gabriel. Love you," he added.

"Love ya too, laddie. Rest well," Gabriel replied as he went back to watching TV. Hayden moved to his room, grabbed his pajama pants and a clean pair of boxers before entering his bathroom. By 11:10 pm; Hayden was out and ready for bed. There was a text from Trayden, but Hayden had been expecting it. The message was only stating that Trayden had a great time tonight, and made it home safely. Hayden replied he was glad and getting some sleep, but would see Trayden tomorrow morning at school. Trayden replied at 11:15 pm that he would see Hayden tomorrow, and loved him. Hayden responded with an I Love You back before setting his phone to charge and lying down in his bed. Fifteen minutes later; Hayden fell fast asleep.


	55. Chapter 55

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LV

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Thursday, 3/28/2019; 12:05 pm]  
[Berk High School]

Two days had passed since Hayden and Trayden's five-month anniversary of dating; everything was going well in everyone's lives. Hayden couldn't wait to get his car back on Friday afternoon; he hated taking the bus because it was a rough, bumpy ride. At the moment; the group of friends were sitting at lunch, and it would be over in fifteen minutes.

"Uh…Tray; isn't that your sister?" Syrus pointed behind Trayden's figure. Trayden looked behind and saw Aria walking in with her teacher.

"Ari?" Trayden inquired. "Is there a problem?" he looked at the teacher.

"You may sit down, Mr. Raseri," the female teacher stated. "We're here for Hayden,"

"My sister should be in class, and what do you need with my sister and my boyfriend?" Trayden asked. Amy Mayden approached now.

"It involves your sister and Hayden," Amy stated. "As I understand it; Aria turned in an assignment that was a joint effort with a student she doesn't have any classes with,"

"Not seeing the issue?" Trayden remarked.

"It was a solo assignment, and I need to know who did the work. Because if it was Mr. Haddock; I am failing Aria for this piece as it was not hers," the teacher informed.

"Now, hang on," Trayden started.

"That's not fair!" Aria almost cried.

"The assignment was very clear," the teacher huffed. Hayden stood up now, putting his hand on a very worked Trayden's shoulder.

"I got this," Hayden assured as Trayden nodded, but remained standing.

"And…Can you clarify the assignment for me? I only ask to see if it matches what Aria told me when she asked for me help?" Hayden inquired gently.

"Each student will present lyrics and music on this past Monday, and then Tuesday to Friday will be days where the student perform their song. It's for Language Arts; showing student can create their messages in songs and the rest of the class try to guess the meaning," the teacher crossed her arms over her chest. "It was to be an original piece, nowhere else around,"

"Right, right. Yeah, that sounds like what Aria told me," Hayden said nodding.

"And she obtained her work from you, so I am failing her for the assignment," the teacher stared.

"You can't do that," Trayden jumped in.

"Babe…" Hayden said softly. Trayden nodded again, keeping his mouth shut before he went off on this teacher. "You are correct," he looked at the teacher. "Aria was supposed to give lyrics and music to an original song, and I helped her…However," his eyes were stern now, surprising the teacher and the principal. "Where in your assignment did you state the students couldn't get help from someone else?" he asked. The teacher flinched a little.

"I-I…I said it had to be original, not from another artist!" the teacher argued.

"You said it had to be an original that couldn't be found anywhere else; you've now changed your own words to save face. Regardless, to counter what you said to me…Aria gave you an original piece of work that wasn't from an artist," Hayden remarked.

"You wrote it; that makes you the artist," Amy interjected.

"It makes me the creator, the writer, and singer…But I am no musical artist. I'm just your average high schooler in the Senior Class. I'm not a professional singer; it's a mere hobby. And again, you did not state your students couldn't receive help from someone else. So…When Aria came to me needing help with this assignment; I was happy to lend a hand by giving her an original piece that isn't by an artist, nor can it be found anywhere else because it's not a published song. And technically; the song was written by a _student_ ," Hayden explained.

"You do not count!" the teacher argued.

"But you did not specify on your assignment, so that makes it your error, not Aria's, and you cannot fail her for your mistake. The assignment was to present lyrics and music on Monday, and the song has to be an original that can't be found anywhere else and done by the students. Yes?" the teacher nodded. "She presented lyrics and music to you on Monday, it's an original that can't be found anywhere, and it was written by a student in this high school," Hayden took a breath.

"You did not say she couldn't have help, and for the record…Giving the students a week to come up with a full song and music was a terrible choice in assignments. The song she gave you on Monday; that took me almost two years to finish. Aria has done nothing wrong; it was your error not to state the conditions on which songs were obtained or made," Hayden continued.

"Fine, I won't fail her for the lyrics and music portion, but she still couldn't perform the song; she didn't know where the queues were…I need to hear the song in full. So…As it's yours and she's using it…Will you perform it?" the teacher asked.

"That's up to Miss. Mayden if I disturb her cafeteria," Hayden shrugged.

"I have no objections. If you give me the song; I'll play it on the speakers like last year?" Amy offered. Hayden located the song on his phone and handed it to Amy as she went into the office and gave it to Nadine; the returned with the microphone. Amy handed the device to Hayden as she gave a thumbs up to Nadine. The receptionist tapped the phone as the music began to play. The lunchroom gradually got quieter as Hayden stepped away from the table while Amy, the teacher, and Aria sat down in some empty chairs.

"Gods…I'm gonna kill my voice doing this…" Hayden sighed.

"Hayden, don't hurt yourself…" Alicia reminded.

"Don't do it, babe," Trayden stood next to him. "And why would you?"

"This song was started before my voice went through one of its changes…It's high-pitched in some places…" Hayden muttered. "Aria will get a bad grade if I don't…I'll be okay…Don't worry," he kissed Trayden's cheek.

As Hayden's singing queue came up, he flipped the microphone on and brought it up towards his mouth. _"A stray bullet and a Momma cries. Her baby won't be coming home tonight. Sirens screaming down the avenue. Just another story on the evening news. Oh. Woah…Politics and Prejudice. How the hell it'd ever come to this. When everyone's gotta pick a side; it don't matter if you're wrong or right, no…And so it goes, but I hold onto hope, and I won't let go' cause!..."_ Hayden sang as the music lifted.

" _I, I believe you and me are sisters and brothers. I, I believe we're made to be here for each other. And we'll never fall if we walk hand in hand. Put a world that seems broken together again! I, I believe in the end love wins!"_

The music softened now as Hayden took a breath. _"Sometimes it takes a lot of faith to keep believing there will come a day. When the tears and the sadness, the pain, and the hate. The struggle, this madness will all fade away!"_ Hayden continued while the music rose for the chorus.

" _I, I believe you and me are sisters and brothers. I, I believe we're made to be here for each other. And we'll never fall if we walk hand in hand. Put a world that seems broken together again! I, I believe in the end love wins!"_ the song itself was an amazing message of everyone being different and divided, but all connected by heart.

" _Love is power. Love is a smile. Love reaches out. Love is the remedy! Love is the answer. Love is an open door. Love is the only thing worth fighting for! Yeah!"_ Love was an incredible force and shown in many forms such as couples, friendships, and family. Sometimes it was even just between two strangers and a simple act of kindness.

" _I, I believe you and me are sisters and brothers. And I, I believe we're made to be here for each other. And we'll never fall if we walk hand in hand. Put a world that seems broken together again! I, I believe in the end love wins! Oh, yeah. Love wins!"_ Hayden sang as the music softened, and slow. _"Love will, love can, love still, love wins. Love will, love can, love still, love wins…"_ Hayden finished. **(Song was Love Wins by Carrie Underwood. In case anyone wanted to give it a listen; I believe it's one of her newest ones of this year.)**

Hayden flipped the microphone off while Nadine stopped the music on the phone and disconnected it from the wire. Hayden wasn't paying much mind to the cafeteria students cheering and clapping. Hayden returned the microphone to Amy as Aria hugged Hayden tightly.

"Thank you!" Aria said with a smile.

"No problem…" Hayden croaked. And there went his voice from straining it to make sure Aria didn't fail.

"I'm sorry about your voice…" Aria frowned.

"I'll be okay, don't worry…" Hayden promised, waving his hand like it was no big deal.

"Now, as this matter has been settled…Aria, return to class with your teacher," Amy ordered. The teacher and Aria left down D-Hall out of the cafeteria. Amy left a moment, then gave Hayden his phone back.

"That was a nice song, Hayden," Alyssa complimented. Hayden nodded her as he sat down and drank some of his water.

"Thank you, for helping Aria, babe," Trayden hugged Hayden gently. "I never would have thought to use the assignment description against the teacher…"

"Observer," Hayden smiled a little. "I pay attention to detail,"

"Ssh…Don't talk…" Trayden chuckled. "Rest your voice,"

Someone tapped Hayden's shoulder as he glanced over to find one of the other girls he had a class with; her name was Briana Grayson. "Do you take requests for lunchroom performances?"

Hayden glared. "NO!" Briana quickly scurried off as Hayden groaned. Trayden laughed a little as he drew Hayden in and hugged him tightly.

"Easy, love…" Trayden smiled. Hayden closed his eyes, sighing while Trayden held him close. "Relax now," he added. Hayden tried to relax; his voice would be fine in a few hours, it wasn't too bad this time, unlike last year when he did the Celine Dion song. Hayden was a little tired today to begin with; he didn't mean to snap at Briana. Maybe when he got home; he'd take care of his homework and Spencer, then get to bed early.

 _Yeah…That sounds like a good idea._ Hayden thought tiredly. There were only five minutes of lunch hour left; he wanted to finish today and get home to rest before he developed a migraine from having to explain to a teacher that they messed up. The friends started talking about doing a sleepover this weekend; Hayden wasn't sure he was going to join this time. Typically, when Hayden felt this tired; he was going to get sick soon, which was never a fun time for him.

 **. . .**

[Friday, 3/29/2019; 4:00 pm]  
[Berk; Forger/Haddock House]

There ended up being a sleepover at Trayden's. And Hayden ended up sick Friday morning, but he took some Dayquils and toughed out the day at school. Trayden felt like something was off because Hayden never met them at the breezeway at 2:30. Hayden said he was using the bathroom, but then the group never saw Hayden join them. For Hayden's side of things; he felt so shitty that he went right to his bus. After getting home; Gabriel took Hayden to get his car. After paying for parts and labor; Hayden drove himself home. Now, Hayden was back in the house and sitting on the couch tiredly while holding Spencer.

"You look awful, laddie," Gabriel pointed out.

"Thanks for noticing," Hayden remarked as Gabriel approached and felt Hayden's forehead.

"You're warm, Hayden. What's bothering ya?" Gabriel asked.

"Throat, head, stomach, body…A slight cough. Things started last night around 11:30 as I was getting ready for bed. Woke up a few times because I was uncomfortable. Woke up at 4:30 am, couldn't go back to sleep. It's gotten worse over the day…Now, I'm just straight up drained…" Hayden mumbled tiredly, yawning.

"Well, couldn't a twenty-four-hour thing, a bug, or the flu. We'll see what happens tomorrow morning. For now, give me Spencer, and you go lie down," Gabriel insisted.

"You had him all day, Uncle Gabe," Hayden sighed.

"And it won't be fun for anyone if you get me or him sick. Now, hand him over and off with ya. I'll get you for dinner if you're feeling up to eating," Gabriel said. Hayden knew it wouldn't be good to get anyone else sick, so why argue? Not like he could with Gabriel anyway. Hayden kissed the top of Spencer's head and got up, handing his son off to Gabriel. "Go on,"

Hayden went to his room, used the bathroom; then got to his bed and laid down under the covered. Not long after his head hit the pillow; Hayden was out.

 **. . .**

[4:35 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

All the friends showed up, even Miya and Devon, but they wouldn't stay overnight. Everyone was just about settled in Trayden's room and relaxing. Dinner would come until 5:30 pm, so they had time to kill.

"Where's Hayden tonight?" Bryan wondered.

"Not sure. I know he had to pick up his car after school, but that could be anytime between 3 and 6 pm," Trayden shrugged.

"He seemed a little off today, didn't he?" Syrus mentioned, looking at the others.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Mindy nodded.

"Hayden didn't look like he was _there_ at all," Katie agreed.

"And we didn't see him at the breezeway after the last bell," Hailey reminded.

"Hayden said he was going to the bathroom after class, but didn't see him meet us like always," Alicia informed.

"I'll text him. Maybe he's having one of his days," Trayden grabbed his phone and pulled up the messages with Hayden; the started typing.

 _4:38 pm  
Hey, baby. Didn't see you after school, and we're having a sleepover at my house tonight. Are you coming? Are you okay? The others and I feel like you've been a little not all there today. Text me back. Love you :heart:_

Trayden sent the message and put his phone back into his pocket. "Guess we'll just get started and hope he replies. Last time he showed up late, so maybe he's just got a few other things to do first," he shrugged.

"Sounds good," Alyssa nodded. From there; Trayden turned on YouTube for music, and the friends began talking.

 **. . .**

[8:15 pm]

"Still nothing from Hayden?" Ford asked out of the blue while the friends were sitting around and had just finished a movie.

"No, not at all. It doesn't even say Read yet, so I don't think he's seen my message for four hours ago," Trayden replied.

"Should we call? Or go over? To check on him?" Mindy suggested.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt; it's a nice night for a walk anyway. Come on; we'll stretch our legs for half an hour or so," Trayden got up to get his shoes on. By 8:25; they were ready and left Trayden's room.

"Where are you going at this hour, son?" Rachel inquired.

"Walking over to Hayden's and making sure he's alright," Trayden replied.

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked.

"Haven't seen Hayden since the end of the school day, and he's not answering messages. He seemed kind'a in his own world today, so we thought to go check on him," Trayden responded.

"Alright, be safe," Rachel smiled. Trayden nodded as he and the others headed out of the house.

 **. . .**

[8:40 pm]  
[Berk; Forger/Haddock Home]

Gabriel had just gotten Spencer to sleep and exited the bedroom when there was a knock on the door. "Now, who could that be?..." Gabriel wondered as he moved to the door, opening it to see Trayden and the rest of the friends. "Hi, kids," he greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Forger…Is Hayden home?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, in his room. Been in there most of the night," Gabriel replied. "Why? What's up?"

"Nothing, we were worried about him since he isn't answering messages and seemed not all there today at school. Is he…Having a bad day?" Trayden inquired.

"No, no. Not to worry about that; he's okay in that sense. Least I'm almost positive about that," Gabriel moved aside to let them inside. "Hayden's not feeling well today,"

"Really?" Miya blinked. "He looked fine all day,"

"Hayden said it started last night, gradually got worse overnight and into today; he toughed out the school day on Dayquil and aspirin. But after we went and got his car; he looked awful and told me he didn't feel good. I took Spencer from him, and then sent him off to his room to rest," Gabriel explained.

"How's he doing now?" Evan inquired.

"I checked on him around 6 for dinner, but he was fast asleep, so I left him alone. If you want to take a peek on him; I won't mind. I gotta clean up from dinner," Gabriel invited.

"Thanks," Trayden smiled as Gabriel went to the kitchen. Trayden led the group to Hayden's room, giving a light knock on the door with his knuckle. "Babe?" he said as he opened the door and peeked inside. The light was on in the room, but Hayden wasn't on his bed. Trayden walked in more with the others, and Hayden was nowhere in sight. "Hayden?" Trayden called quietly.

"Tray?" replied Hayden's weak voice.

"It's me…And the others. Where are you, baby?" Trayden asked.

"Gimme a sec," Hayden said; he sounded sick. The toilet flushed as Hayden came out slowly and semi-leaned against the wall. "What are you doing here?" he asked tiredly, looking positively miserable.

"You never met us at the breezeway after school," Alyssa said.

"And you seemed out of it all day," Rylee chimed in.

"And you weren't answering Tray's messages reminding you about the sleepover tonight at his house, so we came over to check on you," Devon finished the explanation.

"Oh…That was nice of you to come all this way to make sure I'm alright. I wish that I could say I was…" Hayden replied.

"Gabriel said you were sick, and it wasn't a far walk, baby," Trayden approached, cupping Hayden's cheek a little and stroking it with his thumb. "You look awful, love,"

"I feel awful…" Hayden sighed.

"All this came out of nowhere?" Miya inquired.

"Started on Thursday night. Went to bed early around 9:45 pm, but at 11:30 pm; I was up and feeling worse. Nauseated, wanting to puke, but didn't until about 12 am. The rest of the night I couldn't get comfortable for long periods of time. Around 4:30 am this morning; I was up entirely. Decided to see how the school day would go; got worse, but stayed anyway," Hayden informed.

"What's bothering you?" Miya questioned.

"Currently; I have a headache, which is slowly turning into a migraine despite my attempts to stop it. My throat, body, and stomach hurt; I'm tired as all, I feel weak, pretty sure I'm running a fever…" Hayden responded.

"Nausea, vomiting, diarrhea?" Miya pushed.

"Yes to the first two, no to the last. Been throwing up at random, even at school," Hayden closed his eyes, leaning his head on the doorframe between his bedroom and bathroom.

"Well, you should have come to see me if it was happening at school, or stayed home if before…Either way…" Miya sighed. However, before she was going to start again; Hayden seemed to jerk forward a little and bring his hand to his mouth as he quickly got off the doorframe and turned back into the bathroom, closing the door, but it didn't shut all the way. Not more than a minute later, Hayden threw up, and then again afterward.

"We should probably go," Bryan suggested. "We checked on him and learned he's sick,"

"I agree," Devon nodded.

"Babe," Trayden knocked on the bathroom door a bit. "We're gonna go, alright?"

The toilet flushed again. "B-Baby?" Hayden asked.

"What's up?" Trayden inquired.

"C-Can you come to help me up…?" Hayden questioned.

"Of course," Trayden said as he pushed the door open a little and walked inside to find his boyfriend against the wall. Trayden helped Hayden up and saw him struggling to stay balanced. Trayden picked Hayden up bridal style and carried him out of the bathroom and to his bed. Trayden carefully set Hayden down, and covered him up; then pulled over the trash can that was next to the nightstand. "Try to get some rest, okay?"

"I will…Thanks," Hayden replied tiredly, yawning, and trying to stay awake. Trayden kissed his forehead and stepped back. "I'll text you later if I wake up, or tomorrow…"

"Don't worry about it, babe. Text me when you're feeling better, okay?" Trayden insisted. Hayden nodded once before closed his eyes and knocking out seconds later. "Alexa, turn off the lights," the lights turned off as the friends filed out and closed Hayden's bedroom door. They filled in Gabriel, then left to return to Trayden's house. After getting home and filling in the Raseri parents; the friends set back up in Trayden's room to continue their sleepover. At 10:30 pm, Miya and Devon left. By 12:30 am; the friends all laid down to get some sleep.


	56. Chapter 56

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LVI

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Wednesday, 4/3/2019; 11:30 am]  
[Berk High School]

Hayden stayed sick for five days, but he was feeling much better now and decided to at least go to school for the second half of the day. Hayden had to collect missed work and probably get it all done by Friday or next Monday. Thankfully, there were only two months left of Senior Year and some big events coming up. Final Exams were set for the week of May 20th, 2019 to May 24th. The week of May 27th would be the start of graduation preparations. The talent show was to be held on May 31st, 2019 at 4:00 pm. Senior Prom was scheduled for June 7th, 2019 from 6 pm to 11 pm. And graduation was planned to be on Saturday, June 15th, 2019 at 7 pm. After that; the Senior Class of 2019 would be done with their time at Berk High School.

Arriving in the student lot, Hayden parked his car, set the alarm and headed for the main office to sign himself in. "Welcome back, Mr. Haddock," Nadine greeted while Hayden signed the paper.

"Thanks," Hayden smiled a bit as he fixed his backpack and headed right across the way towards the cafeteria. Hayden walked through the open door and towards the table where his friends were.

"Hayden!" Alicia squealed happily as she got up to hug her cousin.

"Welcome back, cuz," Syrus said afterward.

"Thanks, and hi," Hayden smiled a little before taking his seat next to Trayden.

"Thought you would be out today, babe," Trayden chuckled.

"Was feeling better around 10:30 am, so I decided to come for the rest of the day. I can collect the missed work and start doing it all," Hayden shrugged.

"What were you sick with?" Alyssa wondered.

"Not sure. The doctor thinks it was a toss-up between the flu or food poisoning," Hayden revealed.

"When did you go to the doctor?" Miya asked.

"Uh, Sunday I believe. Well, I didn't see my doctor; we went to the hospital," Hayden said.

"What? Why?!" Trayden inquired with concern.

"My fever spiked to 103.7 and stayed there for over an hour; I was throwing up constantly, and weak. Gabriel got worried, and my doctor's office wasn't open, so we went to the hospital. The doctor assumed it was food poisoning based on how fast everything came on and me mentioning that Gabriel and I went out to eat at 6 pm last Thursday. I guess either the salad or the chicken sandwich could have caused it because the onset of symptoms for food poisoning can happen anywhere from one to six hours after consuming and since I started feeling ridiculously sick on Thursday at 11:30 pm; the doctor just said the timeline for food poisoning fit," Hayden explained.

"Odin above, Hayden…" Trayden sighed as he hugged Hayden tightly. "Don't scare me like that…"

"It's not my fault you worry all the time. If it was something big; I would have told you," Hayden smiled some.

"Your fever being 103 is big!" Trayden argued. "That's high-grade, babe. And anything 104 to 107 is considered dangerous…" he sighed. "I'm glad you're okay…"

"Aren't I always?" Hayden replied. "The food poisoning hit as bad as it did because I have a shitty immune system, couldn't keep anything down, kept throwing up, and was borderline dehydrated. That was all taken into account for the hospital trip…The doctor gave me something for nausea, the fever, and kept me there a few hours to get fluids into me. My fever dropped to 101 in three hours, so they felt it was safe to release me. Help my fever until…Tuesday night, and was able to eat something light for dinner. And I woke up today feeling a little sick at 5 am, continued to sleep after breakfast, which was at 7:15, woke up at 10:30 am feeling a million times better, so I decided to come to school. Besides…I missed you," Hayden laid his head on Trayden's shoulder.

"I missed you too," Trayden relaxed, kissing Hayden's forehead.

"We're glad you're feeling better too," Katie smiled.

"I'm glad to be feeling better; that sucked…" Hayden muttered tiredly.

"You still look tired," Devon pointed out.

"I am, but I didn't want to miss any more school; I'll be okay for a few more hours," Hayden said.

"As long as you're sure," Trayden chuckled, hugging Hayden again. "You hungry? I think I got Ritz crackers if you want something light to munch on,"

"Oh, yes please?" Hayden replied. Trayden dug them out of his backpack and gave the sleeve to Hayden. "I love these,"

"I know you do," Trayden laughed some. "So, think you'll feel entirely better for a date on Sunday? Well…Semi-date?" he asked.

"Semi-date?" Hayden arched a brow, nibbling on one of the crackers.

"My parents want you, Gabriel, and Spencer to come over for dinner on Sunday night at 5:30. Not sure on the reason; they just said it would be nice to have the two families eat together. Though, I have this sneaking suspicion that my mom wants to kidnap your adorable son and cuddle him for a few hours," he laughed some. "Maybe you and I can go get ice cream after, or watch a movie in my room?" Trayden added.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'll tell Uncle Gabe when I get home at 2:45," Hayden nodded. "And if your mom is having super baby withdrawals…She's welcome to take him for a few hours when we go on our dates, babe," he mentioned.

"I told her all she had to do was speak up and offer to babysit and you wouldn't mind," Trayden chuckled a bit.

"I don't mind at all. Spencer is pretty good with everyone," Hayden replied. "I can't believe he's about to be six months old…I still have a hard time processing I'm a father sometimes,"

"Hard to believe, huh?" Devon chuckled. "I'm still trying to settle with becoming a father when mine and Miya's baby arrives at the end of May…"

"You two never found out if you were having a girl or boy?" Evan asked.

"We wanted to keep it a surprise," Miya smiled.

"Picked names yet?" Mindy questioned.

"We did!" Hailey giggled. "Oswald Bazirk the Second for a boy after mine and Devon's father. And for a girl…Heather Bazirk. Heather was Miya's mom's name, and Heather was also mine and Devon's mom's name,"

"Awe, that's cute," Rylee said as the others agreed.

"Oh, babe…One more thing when you come on Sunday…Dad wants to talk to you," Trayden said to Hayden now in a more serious tone.

"Whatever for?" Hayden questioned.

"I don't know, love. Dad just mentioned that he'd need to speak with you if you're able to come over," Trayden shrugged.

"Alright then," Hayden nodded, now wondering what it could possibly be about. It had to be something about his parents' murders; that's all Hayden could think about why Dustin, the director of law enforcement for the entire island of Barbarchi, would need to talk to him. The friends continued chatting about random things for the rest of lunch hour. One topic that came up was the talent show, and that they needed to start getting together to do final practices. When the bell rang; Syrus, Alicia, Trayden, and Hayden all headed for math class.

 **. . .**

[Sunday, 4/7/2019; 5:20 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

Naturally, Gabriel had no problem with attending dinner at the Raseri Family home on the 7th, which is today. At 5:10 pm, Hayden got Spencer situated; then Gabriel and Hayden headed over to the next street in Gabriel's truck to arrive semi-early than the set time for the meal.

Hayden held Spencer's carrier while Gabriel rang the bell. Dustin was the one to answer it with a smile. "Welcome!" he greeted. "Come right in," Gabriel let Hayden in first with the carrier, then himself. Dustin closed the door and guided them into the living room.

"Hi, babe," Trayden strolled in with a smile, hugging Hayden once he'd set the carrier down on the floor.

"Hey," Hayden returned the action; then they shared a small kiss.

"We're so glad you could come," Rachel said now. "I've made grilled chicken with penne pasta and alfredo. There is salad, bread to go with it and homemade cheesecake for dessert,"

"That sounds great, Rachel," Gabriel replied. "Can I help with anything?"

"No, no. You are guests, have a seat at the table. We'll be eating in a few minutes," Dustin assured. Hayden had just gotten Spencer out of his carrier and settled into his arms when Dustin got closer. "Before we eat, though…Hayden, may I have a word with you in private?" he asked. A nervous feeling set in the pit of Hayden's stomach as he nodded.

"I'll take the little one," Gabriel said with his hands out to take Spencer.

"You alright?" Trayden asked once Spencer was handed off.

"Not sure…I'm between fine and not okay…" Hayden admitted.

"Well, I'm here to talk afterward if you want. Love you," Trayden kissed his nose.

"Thanks. Love you too," Hayden replied as he walked away with Dustin. Going down the hall, Dustin brought Hayden downstairs and to a room that was off to the right of the stairs going down from the main entrance to the house. Entering the room; Hayden found that it was a small office; there was even a two or three-seater couch. Dustin closed the door, noticing that Hayden was displaying signs of extreme nervousness, shaking, and fear.

"Are you okay, Hayden?" Dustin asked.

"I-I d-don't like th-this style of ce-cellars," Hayden replied. "Unfinished ones…I-I had bad experiences with them…"

"I'm sorry," Dustin apologized. "I'll try to be quick; this is where my home office is. If you're this uncomfortable…I'm sure we can go outside on the porch or perhaps my son will lend me his room for a bit," Hayden was just shaking still, trying to stay calm, but it wasn't working. "Alright…Easy, Hayden. Come, we'll go upstairs…" Dustin offered. Hayden wasn't moving, though; it seemed he was stuck in some kind of flashback or perhaps a panic attack. "Hayden?" Dustin tried, coming closer with his hands up; it made Hayden flinch and back up; he was not breathing heavy, closing his eyes and covering his face as if he were going to be hurt.

Dustin knew that there was nothing he could do until Hayden calmed down. Carefully backing away, Hayden seemed to scramble into a corner, holding himself and rocking back and forth; to Dustin, it looked like a defensive position to protect himself. Dustin opened the basement door and stepped out just to the base of the stairs. "Trayden!"

"Yeah, Dad?" Trayden looked over the railing.

"Could you possibly come down and get Hayden to relax?" Dustin asked.

"What's happened?" Gabriel inquired.

"I didn't know Hayden didn't like unfinished basements…I brought him down here to talk, and he steadily got more freaked out. Now, he's curled up in a corner…" Dustin frowned. Trayden said nothing as he quickly came around and down the stairs; then into the room. "I didn't know, son; I swear…"

"It's okay, Dad…Just go back upstairs and help mom set the table for dinner; I'll calm Hayden down…" Trayden said. Nodding, Dustin walked away as Trayden walked into the room to see Hayden in the corner. Trayden approached slowly. "Babe?" he tried. "Hey, it's alright…" he kept his hands down, crouching before his boyfriend. "Sssh…It's okay. You're safe…" Trayden kept his hands low and got into Hayden's line of sight. "It's only me, your boyfriend…Everything is fine…"

Trayden leaned in more as Hayden lifted his head, still shaking and crying silently; there were tears in Hayden's eyes and wet marks down his cheeks. "See, you're at my house, safe and sound…" Trayden continued bringing his hands up slowly and setting them on Hayden's.

"Ba-Baby?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, that's me. It's Tray…Settle down; you're okay. Come on; we'll get out of the basement together," Trayden offered his hands. Hayden took them as Trayden carefully pulled Hayden to his feet; then wrapped an arm around his midsection to hold him steady while leaving the cellar together and getting up the stairs. "You wanna go cuddle in the room for a few minutes?" Hayden nodded. Trayden led Hayden down the hallway towards the bedroom, once inside, Trayden closed the door and brought Hayden towards the bed. Trayden laid down as Hayden snuggled up to him. "There, there…It's alright," Trayden rubbing Hayden's back and shoulders a little.

It was certainly random; Hayden hadn't had nightmares or flashbacks in a while. However, it took Trayden a few moments to remember why Hayden didn't like unfinished basements. As Trayden took part in Hayden's therapy sessions; he knew to the full detail of everything Hayden endured. In one of the foster homes; Hayden was kept in a locked, unfinished basement all night long with no blankets, pillows, or a bed. Hayden was forced to sleep on the cement floor, and use a bucket if he had to use the bathroom. Hayden was fed once a day with a small portion, or none at all. Hayden was let out in the morning to clean the entire house top to bottom with no breaks.

If Hayden forgot to do something; he would get hit with a belt by the father, who also molested him. Also, Hayden had to clean the _bathroom_ bucket each morning. Hayden was not allowed to use the normal bathroom in the house. The only kind person there was the young, at the time, thirteen-year-old daughter, Savannah. She tried to help Hayden out with chores and sneaking him a sandwich or some other kind of small meal. When Savannah was caught; she was abused too. That was until the social worker came by to do a late night check and found Hayden's living situation completely unacceptable; this removed him instantly.

Hayden also spoke up about the abuse on Savannah when she tried to help him, so the caseworker took both of them. As far as Trayden knew; Savannah was placed in another foster home, but there was no further information on that according to Hayden, but he did always wonder if she was alright. This incident had happened at the second foster home Hayden was put in after the first suicide attempt, so it happened around July 2017.

"Everything is okay, babe," Trayden soothed.

"I'm sorry…" Hayden whimpered.

"What are you sorry for?" Trayden asked. "Hayden, it's alright. Remember that not everyone knows what you've been through, so it's hard for them to know what could trigger you. I know it's hard for you to talk about, but understand that until you inform others; I'm the only person who knows," he added.

Hayden nodded. "I-I know…I guess I just worry what people will think about me…" he sighed.

"I can understand, babe. And while you've made mention to our friends; that helped you open up in sessions. I can warn others, love; the only reason I don't is out of respect for you. I know if I suggest it's a bad idea, others can and will question why. I know you don't want them knowing, so I stay quiet," Trayden informed.

"You do that for me?" Hayden looked up.

"Of course. I know it's your business, and if you aren't ready to talk to others and our friends; then I'm not going to set the starting line down for them to question anything and make you uncomfortable," Trayden said. "But know this, baby; there will always be triggers to what happened. No matter what we do to try and prevent them. Over time; they will become easier to take a pause, breathe, and continue forward,"

"I hope so…Because this sucks…" Hayden sighed. "Maybe it would be easier if I told others…Then things like this wouldn't happen. I didn't mean to scare your dad,"

"He wasn't scared, just concerned for you, Hayden," Trayden said. "He knew to get me right away if that makes you feel better," Hayden shot an unamused stare at his boyfriend of almost six months. "At least people recognize when you need me," he tried. Hayden sighed again, closing his eyes. "Hey, it's alright. You'll get through things, babe; it'll just take some more time. Traumatic incidents take time to work through and recover from,"

"How much more of my life to I have to give up, babe…" Hayden buried his face, gripping Trayden's shirt.

"It's not…Giving it up, Hayden. If you'd given up your life, you'd be dead. And you're not, so as I've told you; keep fighting. Things will work out with time, and perhaps right now is not the time for things to work out. You have to trust that things will be okay, babe. For now, focus on living your life. We've got the talent show coming up, senior prom, graduation…You're only 19, love, don't be in such a rush. Live your life, and keeping fighting. I promise it will be alright, and you've got me beside you to make sure of it. Just like you have Gabriel, our friends, even your son," Trayden explained.

"We're all one big-ass family, Hayden. Family is not always blood; it's the people who choose to be in your life. Those who love, respect, and support you. Everything is gonna be fine because if a day comes where you don't think you can do it; you call on any of us to help you, and we will come any time for anything. Especially me," Trayden kissed Hayden's forehead gently.

Hayden lifted his head now, looking up at Trayden. "I love you,"

"I love you too. Are you all calm now? Want to eat?" Trayden asked.

"I do…I'm starving…" Hayden nodded. The two males got up, hugged, and kissed. "And babe…You can tell the others about the things I've told you…On the stipulations that I'm not present, and they don't ask me anything after…" he said softly. Trayden stopped walking now, turning and looking at his boyfriend.

"What did you say?" Trayden put a hand on Hayden's shoulder, so they were facing one another.

"What you said before…About as long as no one knows but you what happened to me; then we can't prevent ending up in places with triggers while I'm still working through stuff. Like tonight with your dad not knowing I don't like unfinished basements because of the foster home thing where I was kept in a cellar…You were right. They should know…Our friends, Gabriel…People close to me. You said you don't say anything out of respect for me, but I'm saying you can tell them as long as I'm not present and they don't ask me anything after the fact…" Hayden explained.

"Hayden, are you sure about this?" Trayden inquired firmly. Hayden nodded.

"I barely survive getting through sessions, babe…I've only been able to do it because you're with me, and you've seen me break down doing it; it's taken us Odin only knows how many sessions to get as far as I have…You know everything since the death of my parents and until I started living with my aunt, uncle, and cousins…I'll never be able to talk about everything in detail again…It's…Hard enough…So…I give you my permission to tell others…Our friends, Gabriel, and anyone else who you feel should know…" Hayden said.

"And your only stipulations are that you're not present for it, and nobody asks you anything about it after the fact?" Trayden inquired. Hayden nodded again. "Alright, as long as you're sure, babe,"

"Do it on a sleepover night at your house or something, have Gabriel come over; I don't mind if your parents find out, but maybe not your siblings…A lot of that isn't appropriate for them. I can watch them at my house if you want; then I can bring them back and spend the night for the sleepover," Hayden offered.

"Alright, I'll set that up and let you know, okay?" Trayden replied as Hayden nodded once more. "Let's go eat," he suggested. Trayden held Hayden's hand as they exited the bedroom and joined the rest of the diners at the table. The look Trayden saw on their faces was the questioning one of Hayden was alright, so Trayden just gave a return look for them to leave it alone and continue on a normal dinner. Trayden and Hayden sat down; then the meal began.


	57. Chapter 57

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LVII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 4/18/2019; 2:30 pm]  
[Berk High School]

The rest of the night when Hayden and Gabriel ate at the Raseri home was semi-easy. The meal was fantastic and then following that Dustin still had to speak with Hayden; it was about the murders involving his parents. Dustin wanted to see if Hayden remembered anything else about the night it happened. Also; that there were a few suspects in custody, and Dustin wanted to ask Hayden if he'd do a line-up and see if he recognized anyone from the night it happened. Hayden said that he would do it, and then after that Trayden and Hayden went out for ice cream. Gabriel took Spencer home to give Hayden and Trayden some time to enjoy themselves. Hayden went home around 10 pm after watching a movie and having a make-out session.

Over the remaining days in that week, plus the next one; Trayden arranged the sleepover at his house with the friends; he also informed his parents and Gabriel what was happening. Hayden was aware too, for obvious reasons. He would be staying home with Spencer, Dex, Aria, Cole, and Eliot. Also, Hayden did do the lineup; he only recognized one of the people by voice and the appearance height and weight-wise from behind and the side. This person was being used to find the rest involved hopefully.

Now, the time had come; it was Friday and school was out for the week due to Spring Break. Tomorrow, on Saturday the 19th at 3 pm; Trayden was going to tell the friends, Gabriel, and his parents what Hayden went through in foster care. The sleepover would have been today, but it was Silas's birthday, so Syrus and Alicia had to be present. The friends didn't know Trayden was going to give them the story Hayden didn't feel confident enough to do; Trayden had only told them that he was hosting on the 19th of April, and for them to come at 3 pm. This was to allow enough time to tell everything; then Hayden could come over afterward to enjoy the sleepover with them.

The bell for the day had rung. Hayden went off to the bathroom and would join after. "So, you all are coming tomorrow, right?" Trayden asked.

"We will be there for 3 pm, Tray," Miya nodded.

"Alright, good," Trayden replied.

"Is…Everything alright, Tray? You seem a bit nervous," Evan inquired.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Trayden assured. Hayden came to his side, and the two kissed.

"Hayden, are you coming tomorrow?" Alyssa wondered.

"Yeah…I-I'll be there later on, though. I've got some stuff to do first," Hayden responded.

"Awesome, maybe we can work on the talent show song a bit," Mindy smiled.

"Yeah; that's fine," Hayden said. "I better get going. Spencer has a doctor's appointment at 3:15," he kissed Trayden again and headed towards the student lot to leave. Trayden was nervous to tell the others, never in a million years did he think Hayden would permit him to reveal what happened since the night of murders involving Spencer and Valarie Haddock, then beyond to when Hayden was transferred to the Jorgenson Family. However, Trayden was entrusted this task, and he wouldn't let Hayden down. Tomorrow; it was all coming out.

 **. . .**

[Saturday, 4/19/2019; 3:30 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri House]

Everyone arrived right on time except for Gabriel, but it worked out because the friends had a chance to get settled into Trayden's room. Dustin dropped Dex, Cole, Eliot, and Aria off at Hayden and Gabriel's place; then brought Gabriel with him.

"So…Why are we in the living room?" Tyler decided to ask the obvious question that everyone was wondering.

"Before the sleepover starts, something needs to get done first," Trayden replied. The door opened as Dustin walked in with Gabriel.

"Okay…Last time Gabriel came; we learned Hayden got taken to the mental hospital…" Alicia frowned.

"Nothing like that, lass. No worries," Gabriel assured. "Hayden is at home with his son, and the younger Raseri kids,"

"I…Thought Hayden had things to do today, and that's why he was joining us later?" Hailey pointed out.

"His other things to do were watch his son, my brothers, and sister while I do this…" Trayden sighed. "Look…Just find a seat, and hush…I'll explain," he mumbled.

"What's going on, Tray?" Alyssa demanded calmly.

"There are only three people currently who know exactly what Hayden went through in foster care after his parents were killed. Those three are Hayden, Dr. Anderson, and myself," Trayden began, surprising the friends.

"What?" they asked.

"I know everything in full detail; I've been going to Hayden's psychiatry sessions with him since September because he asked me to go. Hayden was able to open up more with me there and get everything out to Dr. Anderson," Trayden explained.

"Alright, what does this have to do with us?..." Ford questioned.

Trayden sighed. "You may have noticed that certain words, gestures, actions will trigger Hayden. After I calm him down; I direct the conversation elsewhere before anyone starts to ask Hayden about things. I pull the attention off Hayden because he doesn't want to tell you what happened; he's scared to be judged or seen differently. Also; he's terrified of breaking down. It happened a lot in the sessions, even with me there, and Hayden doesn't want to go through it all again just for you to know, that way you can avoid bringing up the triggers…"

"Yeah, we kind'a figured. But doesn't he get that if we don't know; then we end up doing it by accident…?" Rylee asked.

"He does, and after the Sunday when he came over for dinner; I got him to agree to let you in on what happened," Trayden stated.

"You did?" Katie blinked.

"Well…Dad did Hayden into the cellar to talk, and Hayden got triggered by something that happened in foster care, so he freaked out. I told Hayden that it's going to happen by accident if everyone continues to stay in the dark…So he permitted me to tell you everything under the two conditions that he wasn't present for it, and nobody asks questions or draws attention to it after I tell you," Trayden looked sternly.

"Wait, you tell us?" Devon said as Trayden nodded.

"In full detail?" Bryan pushed. Trayden nodded again.

"That's why Hayden isn't here; he'll come later when this is over. And he didn't find that it would be appropriate for my brothers and sister, so he's watching them at his house," Trayden replied. "So, if you want to sit tight and listen; I'll tell you. But it never gets brought up again, especially with Hayden around. Understand? This is only, so no one else accidentally triggers him while he's still recovering. Hayden doesn't feel confident enough to tell you himself because it's taken months to get everything out with his psychiatrist, and it wasn't without difficulty, breakdowns, and a bunch of other things,"

"We understand," Miya nodded. Trayden grabbed the footrest and sat down on it in front of them. "First of all; you need to know that Hayden saw both of his parents get killed. His father first, trying to fight back the intruders and get his wife and son a chance to hide or get far away. His father died protecting both of them, getting shot three times to block the bullets from hitting Hayden and his wife. Valarie died protecting Hayden by herself, getting stabbed, then shot in the head. Hayden saw all this from under the bed," Trayden closed his eyes.

"Oh, my Gods!" Alicia covered her mouth quickly.

Dustin nodded. "Hayden might have been killed that night too, but he didn't give them an easy time despite what he saw happen to his folks. Hayden was discovered, and he fought back; just long enough until the police arrived. The intruders escaped through a window in the master bedroom, jumping down and escaping into the woods. When we found Hayden; he was curled up in the corner, crying, and rocking back and forth. Hayden refused to speak up until last July when Trayden got Hayden to agree to tell me what he saw that night so we could find the murders," he informed.

"I knew about this too," Gabriel sighed. "Seeing the deaths is what pushed him over the edge after going into foster care…"

"After the forty-eight-hour suicide watch in the hospital; Hayden was given to child services and went to a nice family of four. The family was good to Hayden for the week he was there until the first suicide attempt. Child Services told the family that after Hayden turned 18; they could kick him out, but the family loved Hayden; they wanted to adopt him. But Hayden was so shut down from the murders; that he just wanted to die. Hayden waited until late that night and tried to overdose; the mother found him when she was going by his room and heard him crying, saying he'd be with his parents soon. They called 911, and after Hayden was declared stable; he was admitted to Archian Psychiatric for five days," Trayden explained.

"It was too much for him so soon," Mindy frowned.

"After his release from Archian Psych; he was placed with the second family, and that's when everything in foster care started going bad. The family was a mother, father, and teenage daughter. Hayden was expected to clean the house top to bottom every day. If it weren't to the parents' standards; the father would beat Hayden with a belt, and the mother refused to feed Hayden," Trayden continued.

"That's barbaric!" Alyssa protested.

"Oh, it gets worse. Even if Hayden did a perfect job; his reward was one meal a day with the portion-size you'd give to a young child. The father would molest Hayden at night, and they kept him locked in an unfinished basement with nothing to sleep on or with; it was the cement only. They kept him in there all night, only allowed out during the day to clean, which he had to do all day. Hayden wasn't allowed to use the bathroom in the house; they made him go back to the cellar and use a wooden bucket, which he'd have to clean out himself," Trayden informed.

"And the daughter, was she being abused as well?" Rachel wondered.

"Only after she was caught trying to help Hayden…" Trayden looked at them.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

"The daughter, Savannah; she was 11 years old at the time when Hayden was there. Savannah tried to sneak Hayden water and food at night; she even tried to help him escape, but she was caught doing it and began to get abused as well. The caseworker did a late night check and uncovered the situation. Both Hayden and the girl were removed. Hayden wonders what happened to Savannah to this day, but he knows that he wouldn't be given any information," Trayden said.

"I might be able to look into that. Hayden happen to mention the last name of the family?" Dustin asked.

Trayden nodded. "Jansen. The girl's name was Savannah Rain Jansen; she was 11 years old back in July 2017. They were living in the city too. That's all Hayden has mentioned about it. This was the family Hayden was only with for four days; he and Savannah were removed on the same day and separated after half an hour,"

"I'll see what I can do; maybe it'd give Hayden a little piece of mind knowing she's okay. Hopefully, she is," Dustin replied.

"I think he'd like that," Trayden responded. "The next house didn't last long either; those people were purposely trying to get Hayden to commit suicide by not giving him his anti-depressants. They were also beating and not feeding him. Hayden admitted to me that he nearly killed himself there; the father was a hunter, had a lot of guns and left the cabinet with them unlocked for ease of access. Hayden said he was going to shoot himself in the head, but something stopped him; he didn't know what, but he described getting a warm, loving feeling wrapping around him. So despite the desire and ability to end things in an instant; he fought through the depression and pain until the caseworker came and there was no hiding the neglect and abuse,"

"There are ways to survive shooting yourself," Rachel pointed out.

"Not with Hayden there wouldn't have been, Rachel. Hayden was trained to shoot with various types of guns by his father and me…Trust me; that boy would not have missed his target," Gabriel stated. "I still take him to the range once a week,"

"You do what?" Trayden questioned. How did he not know about this?

"You didn't know? I take Hayden to the shooting range in the city once a week. The boy still has a perfect shot; he does it to let off steam…Or he's training himself to kill the people who killed his parents. Not sure…" Gabriel shrugged.

"Gabriel…You realize I'll have to arrest him?" Dustin remarked.

"I know, I know…He won't, don't worry, Dustin. Hayden has a temper, one hell of a fighting spirit, trained in mixed martial arts, how to shoot, stab…It's endless what he could do. But…And I say this with 100% certainty…Hayden's a lot of things, but he's not a killer. He'd never kill anyone unless it was self-defense. Even given a chance to end someone's life; he wouldn't. He's only a danger to those who threaten the people he cares about, and he'll never attack first. I promise that you have nothing to worry about,"

"I trust you on that," Dustin nodded. "Anyway…Continue, son," he urged.

"The next family, before the Holgersons, wasn't as awful. The mother was alright; she tried to help Hayden, but her husband and their son were assholes to Hayden and the woman. I guess the family lost a younger son in a car accident, and the kid was about 16, little younger than Hayden. The mother sort of latched onto Hayden; he reminded her of the son she lost. The father and brother despised it, so they purposely set it up for Hayden to get removed. Hayden said he has no idea what happened to the mother; she was a distraught mess when Hayden was taken from her," Trayden went on.

"And that brings us to the last family, Olivia and Bradley's, right?" Gabriel asked.

Trayden nodded. "Hayden told me about what Olivia did to him when I discovered what she was doing to him in school. Olivia started a week after Hayden arrived; she would sneak into his room at night, demand he do sexual things to her. If Hayden refused or fought her; she would rape him until he came; then say if Hayden talked, she would call rape on him. Olivia usually forced Hayden to eat her out or finger her, but at least twice a week; she would make him have sex with her. She always made him cum inside her, no condom or herself on birth control. She did other things that I'm not even sure I can repeat…"

"Hayden told you that you could tell us," Miya reminded.

"I know, but these things were just…Awful. As in I don't want to repeat them," Trayden muttered.

"I think I know what you're talking about, son. What Hayden mentioned the day in the gym, right? When he gave his statement?" Dustin asked as Trayden nodded. "I'll say it if you don't want to,"

"Please do," Trayden replied.

"Hayden stated that there were times he told Olivia to stop when he had to use the bathroom, and she wouldn't. Olivia made him urinate on or inside her. If Hayden fought; she would physically abuse and rape him," Dustin said.

"Dear Gods…" Gabriel gasped. "And with Bradley?" he inquired.

"No different. I guess when Hayden first came to stay with them, Bradley tried to get Hayden back so that they could be in a relationship. But Hayden rejected Bradley, and he didn't like it. So Brad raped Hayden, saying that Hayden liked it and to stop acting like it was so bad. Around the family, Brad acted like he hated Hayden, ignoring him, but alone; he only wanted sex and to hurt Hayden. Then there were times that Olivia and Bradley both went after Hayden sexually," Trayden stated.

"And the parents did nothing?" Katie asked.

"They didn't know. During the day, Olivia had college or whatever, and Brad was working or something. I don't remember what Hayden said, but the parents worked third shift, so Hayden was left to the nonexistent mercy of Bradley and Olivia. The parents, according to Hayden, were very nice. But Hayden couldn't deal with everything that he'd been through since his parents died, and what continued to happen to him, so he tried to hang himself, and that was the second suicide attempt," Trayden said.

"Who saved him?" Gabriel questioned.

"Didn't Hayden say once that the parents did?" Rachel stared. Trayden nodded.

"But that wasn't the truth, and I didn't even know this until recently as well…Brad saved Hayden," Trayden replied, shocking everyone. "Brad came home early and found Hayden hanging in the basement by an extension cord. Hayden seemed unresponsive; he was very still, but Brad cut him down and found he has still had a weak pulse, so he called 911. Hayden said that when he woke up; he was in the hospital and the doctor told him that if it hadn't been for Bradley cutting him down, performing CPR and chest compressions when he did…Hayden wouldn't have survived,"

"Hayden admitted to hanging himself just four to five minutes before Brad came home. Hayden hadn't tried to fight it and had lost consciousness. The doctor said another minute more, and Hayden wouldn't have been able to be saved. Right before the transport to Archian Psychiatric; Hayden asked Brad why he saved him, and Brad said it was because he still cared and loved him. Of course, Hayden didn't believe it after what Brad had been doing to him, but I think he's still hanging on to it; Brad saying he cares because Hayden is the reason Brad got leniency in court. Hayden requested for less time served, his thank you for Brad saving his life," Trayden looked at them.

"That was everything until he came to stay with us?" Syrus asked.

"Aside from the two-week stay in Archian Psych, yes," Trayden nodded.

"Odin above…That poor boy," Rachel frowned.

"He's come a long way; I'll say that much," Gabriel sighed some. "And Trayden…" he added as Trayden looked at Hayden's Godfather. "Thank you, for doing as much as you do for him. I truly don't think he'd have gotten this far without you breaking through him back during last June…"

"Hey, I'm just his security blanket," Trayden shrugged.

"No, Tray; you are much more to him. You're his best friend, his boyfriend, and someone he can go to and rely on to be there for him," Gabriel stood up.

"I promised he'd always have me, Gabriel. I intend to keep that vow for the rest of my life no matter what Hayden and I are to one another," Trayden assured. "Now, we all remember the agreement to this…I'm gonna tell Hayden it's safe to come over. Not a word about anything…No sympathy looks, no mentions; it's just another normal sleepover between friends," Trayden reminded.

"We got it," the group agreed.

Trayden got his phone and called Hayden on speaker. _"Hi, baby,"_

"Hey, ready to come over and have some fun?" Trayden asked.

" _Depends on what kind of fun we're gonna have?"_ Hayden hinted.

"You know you're on speakerphone, don't you?" Trayden inquired.

" _Do you think I care?"_ Hayden chuckled.

"The sad part is; I know you don't," Trayden laughed some. "Come on over pain in my ass,"

" _Oh, love…I won't be a pain in your ass. I'll be a pleasure you feel for hours during and after,"_ Hayden said.

"HAYDEN HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD!"Trayden yelled.

" _You can yell my name later, don't wear it out so soon, handsome. Be there soon. Love you,"_ Hayden replied as the call ended before Trayden could retort. "You heard nothing,"

"We heard everything," Tyler snickered with the others. Trayden grumbled a bit, as the others laughed, even his parents and Gabriel did. At least with the seriousness out of the way; the rest of the night could be fun.


	58. Chapter 58

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LVIII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 4/26/2019; 10:00 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

After Trayden explained Hayden's horrid and traumatic past from the night that his parents were murdered to the last home Hayden stayed while in foster care; things had been going great. The friends and others who needed to know were well aware of things to avoid so that they wouldn't accidentally trigger Hayden. Overall, it was helping Hayden to heal and recover when those types of things didn't come up and set Hayden back. The sleepover following that explanation was fantastic too, nothing was brought up, and Hayden had a blast. Nothing happened between him and Trayden; that was all a joke on the phone since Hayden knew he was on speaker, and confessed that fact to Trayden later on in the night. Since then; things were going perfectly.

Hayden was still going to his psychiatry appointments with Trayden present as someone who could keep Hayden calm and comfortable. There were still moments that Hayden struggled with, but Trayden was there to get Hayden through so that Dr. Anderson could do his work to offer Hayden suggestions to assist Hayden in recovering and getting past it. Things were going well in this department, Hayden was working towards getting past everything that happened and making excellent progress from where he was when he started seeing Dr. Anderson. Trayden and Hayden were still going strong in their relationship, which officially reached six months today.

Trayden's family went on a camping trip on Monday the 22nd of April, Trayden attended up until Friday morning at 11 am, when he returned to the house for his six-month anniversary of dating. The rest of the Raseri Family would return on Sunday morning, to give the kids time to unpack and relax before school on the 29th. Now, Hayden spent his week taking care of Spencer and trying to prepare himself for the anniversary with Trayden. Why did he need to prepare himself? Because Trayden and Hayden had done everything sexually to each other except have sex.

It would be a big step, and there was no telling that they would go all the way tonight, but things had been getting pretty heated in a good way with them, so Hayden wanted to be ready just in case. Trayden texted Hayden when he got home at 11 am; he said to give him half an hour to unpack, shower, and then he would come to pick Hayden up so that they could start their day together. The friends already knew not to bother them, and that Trayden and Hayden wouldn't be coming to the sleepover tonight either.

Trayden and Hayden started their day by going to lunch at Hooligans for 11:45 am. Following that, the two decided to go to the mall at 1 pm; then mini-golfing for 2:30 pm. However, after they finished their game, which Trayden won at 3:30 pm; the weather took a turn towards rainy and windy with thunder and lightning. Not wanting the weather to hinder their anniversary date; Hayden and Trayden decided to go to the movie theatre for a showing that was at 4:15 pm. Around 5:50 pm; Trayden and Hayden went to dinner at Berkettis for 6 pm. Thankfully, Hayden had brought his second pill with him. The meal was nice, inexpensive, and just the two of them; it lasted about an hour and fifteen minutes, so by 7:15 pm, they had left and headed to Hayden's house.

Hayden wanted to see Spencer real quick, and Trayden didn't mind at all. Also, Hayden wanted to grab his clothes and a few other things since, during dinner, Hayden and Trayden decided to have a sleepover at Trayden's place since his parents were out until Sunday. Once the two arrived at Trayden's house at 8 pm; they put on some music and played a few games until 9 pm. Hayden and Trayden got ice cream and put on a comedy special to watch until now, 10 pm.

"Wow, that was hilarious," Trayden chuckled, coming down from his laughing fit.

"Oh, my Gods. I haven't laughed that hard in a while," Hayden agreed. "So, what now? It's only 10 pm," he asked.

"Whatever you wanna do," Trayden smiled.

"No, it's whatever we want to do; it's our day, babe," Hayden looked at him.

"I know, but I picked the mini-golfing," Trayden said.

"And I chose the movie," Hayden countered.

"I chose lunch," Trayden leaned closer now with a grin.

"I picked dinner," Hayden smirked leaning close too.

"I selected the mall," Trayden argued, getting closer.

"I decided to game," Hayden pushed, their faces inches apart.

"I picked ice cream," Trayden stared into Hayden's eyes.

"I picked the comedy show," Hayden said, staring back as Trayden stopped, trying to think of something, but that was all they had done today. "We're tied," he stated. The two continue to stare a moment before their lips finally met in the middle, and they kissed. Of course, kissing leads to other things such as making out, and that's exactly what happened.

 _ ***Lemon Start***_

The kissing was always the start of a fun night for Trayden and Hayden; the two were lip-locked, sharing intimate, loving, passionate, deep kisses. Hayden was the more dominant one in this sense; he always led the kisses, and Trayden didn't mind at all. Truth be told; Trayden was putty when it came to anything sexual between them. Their tongues danced together, but battled too; Hayden won that with ease after he pushed Trayden down on the bed and laid beside him, but rolled on top while the kissing continued. Fifteen minutes in; the kissing stopped as both males stared at one another.

Trayden blushed deeply. "What's wrong, babe? You look nervous," Hayden asked.

"I-I, uh, I w-want y-you…" Trayden managed. Hayden arched a brow at his boyfriend of six months now, wondering what he meant. Typically, their making out did lead to handjobs, blowjobs, fingering, and more, so Hayden was a little confused. However, seeing the nervousness, deep blush, and the fact Trayden seemed to be glancing off to the side; something struck inside Hayden.

 _Does he mean he wants to have sex?_ Hayden asked himself, trying to study Trayden's face. "Tray?" Hayden inquired, but Trayden wouldn't directly look at him. Hayden sat up now, straddling Trayden's hips and looking down at him. "Babe, tell me the truth," he began as Trayden managed to look into Hayden's eyes bashfully. "Are you trying to tell me that you want to have sex?"

Trayden flinched. _How did he figure it out so easily? Was it that obvious?_ Trayden scolded himself for being predictable. _I can't lie to him…_ Trayden stated. "Yes…"

"You're certain that's what you want?" Hayden inquired.

"It is," Trayden nodded. "But I understand if you don't," he added quickly, remembering that it had only been six months for them, and while Hayden was coming around to a lot of things; sex was still a big step for both of them given their pasts with the subject.

Marcus weaned his way into Trayden's life, building up trust and what not until their first time, and then Marcus abandoned Trayden. For Hayden; things were taken slowly throughout a year before Hayden and Bradley had sex, and then continued to do it until May 2017 when Hayden finally returned Brad's feelings, Brad up and said his feelings changed. Trayden understood completely if Hayden wasn't ready to go that far; Hayden still only let Trayden given him hand and blowjobs, but nothing else. No fingering or rim jobs. Hayden never showed that he wanted such things done to him, so Trayden didn't push it.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Hayden said after a few moments of silence.

"I am," Trayden replied. Hayden prepared himself for this over the last few weeks, in case it happened. The random sessions of foreplay got pretty intense, so much that it could start with a hand and blowjob, but after that, continue into doing more afterward. Hayden looked at Trayden, trying to search his eyes for any hesitation at all. Finding none, Hayden decided that they could continue. Trayden was ready, and so was Hayden.

Hayden leaned forward now, kissing his boyfriend once and staring into his eyes with a slight smile. "So am I," Of course, this surprised Trayden a lot.

"Y-You are?" Trayden asked. "When? How?"

"Hey…I have my therapy for getting past things outside of sessions with Dr. Anderson; I've been working on it. I knew it would come up eventually, and I wanted to be ready when it did," Hayden said softly. He used his finger to trace Trayden's lips, making the male blush deeply. "Now…Do we want to keep talking, or do you want me to make love to you?" Trayden's blush intensified at Hayden's choice of words.

"The second option, please?" Trayden replied.

"Good thing I grabbed lube and condoms from my house then," Hayden kissed Trayden deeply, not giving him a chance to reply. Trayden melted into it as their making out started once more. Fifteen minutes of this again; Trayden and Hayden were both hard as they broke the kiss. "You wanna be bottom?"

"I-I like you being in control when we do this kind of stuff," Trayden admitted, blushing.

"I don't mind being top if that's what you want, babe," Hayden smiled as he kissed Trayden again; then moved his lips along the jawline and to Trayden's neck and drew both of them to a sitting up position. From this, Hayden removed Trayden's shirt, tossing it off to the side and then taking his own off. "Gods, you're beautiful…" Hayden complimented as Trayden blushed more.

"I think this is the first time I've seen you without a shirt on," Trayden said. "You look great, Hayden," they kissed again before Hayden scooted down to Trayden's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them. Hayden pulled the clothes down along with Trayden's boxers, tossing them to the floor the with rest of the articles that had been removed. Hayden kissed down Trayden's body, reaching his boyfriend's hard cock and started to suck on it. "O-Oh…" he breathed out.

Hayden continued this for a minute before adding in the motions of stroking Trayden's length with his hand. "Mmm," Trayden moaned. Another two minutes passed before Hayden used his free hand, spitting on it and getting it around his fingers and teasing Trayden's entrance, causing him to flinch at first, but relax. Hayden slid both fingers inside as Trayden hissed a bit. "Gods!" Trayden yelled a bit. Hayden stopped sucking to look at him. "I'm okay,"

Hayden went back to sucking after Trayden said he was good to keep going; it only took him by surprise but was fine. Of course, all this was the easy part; it was stuff they'd done plenty of times before. Hayden started pumping his fingers when he felt Trayden unclench his ass and relax a bit. "S-So good…" Trayden closed his eyes, moaning and panting. After ten minutes of keeping things steady, Hayden pulled his fingers out and started licking at Trayden's hole with his tongue.

"Gods…Hayden!" Trayden arched a bit. This went on for five minutes as Hayden stuck a finger in again, now licking, and fingering at a slow pace. Of course; Hayden was still stroking Trayden's cock, so that added to the incredible feeling. Hayden saw Trayden trying to hold back; it was in his face.

"Ready to cum, babe?" Hayden asked. Trayden nodded to him. Hayden curved his fingers a little, stroking the G-Spot and Trayden moaned out.

"F-Fuck…Hayden…I'm cumming," Trayden said quickly. Hayden started sucking again as Trayden came twenty-seconds later between all three things that Hayden was doing to him. Trayden released in Hayden's mouth, and Hayden swallowed while pulling his fingers out and ceasing his strokes up and down. Hayden licked his lover clean and pulled off with a smile. "Odin above…" he breathed out, smiling nevertheless.

"Ready to go all the way?" Hayden asked, scooting back up to kiss his boyfriend lightly.

"I am," Trayden nodded, blushing a little. "Make love to me," the redness increased.

"I will, and I plan to make sure you know exactly how much I love you by the time we're done," Hayden informed. If Trayden got any redder; he'd be considered a tomato, but he did love Hayden a lot, so he wanted this without a doubt. "Now…The first time you had sex, what position did Marcus take you in, and how did it go? I only ask so I can maybe do it differently and not hurt you as much. I know the first time sucks until you get used to it,"

"It, uh…" Trayden cleared his throat a little, sitting up as Hayden worked on getting his pants off, but remaining in his boxers with a boner. "Marcus did it from behind, doggy-style. There was no lube, and he went kind'a fast. It hurt for the entire first fifteen minutes and didn't last more than twenty. It started feeling good at the end, but then he finished and kind'a rolled over and went to sleep. I got dressed and left, asking my parents to come to get me and saying that Marcus got sick and fell asleep," he explained.

"Oh, my poor baby…You don't have to worry about that with me," Hayden assured. "Doggy isn't a bad start position, but awful if done wrong. I think I know what would be easier for you," he smiled as Trayden nodded. "Alright, lay back," he instructed. Hayden dimmed the lights down to a soft glow as he returned to Trayden, removing his boxers while he did. Hayden got on his knees in front of Trayden; he opened the condom, and slid it over his hardened penis, pinching the top free of air. Hayden got the lube, rubbing it on himself over the condom, then more on his hand to set it at Trayden's rear and smear it around.

"What do you want me to do?" Trayden asked.

"Nothing at all except stay relaxed, and try not to tense up. I'll go slow and easy until you say otherwise," Hayden replied.

"Okay, I'm ready…" Trayden nodded. Hayden moved closer, holding his cock in place at Trayden's ass. Hayden teased a bit at first, just sliding his member up and did along the hole. Trayden moaned a little, which is what Hayden wanted, for Trayden to feel some pleasure before the inevitable pain that would come. No matter what Hayden did; it would hurt at first. Hayden did this a few times before poking the entrance with just the head of his cock, but not entering fully.

"How's that? Still okay?" Hayden asked.

"Mmhm," Trayden nodded.

"Alright, I'm gonna push in now," Hayden warned him gently as he guided himself in a bit. Trayden arched a bit, hissing, and tensing. "Ssh…Easy…Easy, babe…" Hayden soothed, bending forward to kiss his boyfriend a few times. "Don't tense up. Relax. Breathe…In and out," he coached. "In…And out," he said again. Trayden nodded, kissing Hayden again and holding onto his shoulders. "In…" Hayden said as Trayden took in a breath. "And out…" Hayden instructed.

As Trayden let out the air he'd taken in, Hayden pushed in a little more when he felt Trayden completely relax. Trayden repeated this several more times, his eyes never leaving Hayden's. Trayden didn't even notice Hayden pushing in more. As Trayden entirely settled, he nodded. "Okay…You can keep going," he said.

Hayden smiled a little. "I don't need to; I'm already in all the way," he informed as Trayden stared.

"When did-How did? Huh?" Trayden asked.

"When you were focused on your breathing, every time you let out; I pushed in because you weren't tensed up. You didn't even feel it," Hayden explained.

"Wow…You're…Really good," Trayden blushed.

"I told you I would be slow and easy, love," Hayden chuckled, kissing his boyfriend again. "Also mentioned that lube would make it easier, and the condom helps too; there's no friction, just an easy slide. What you mainly had to adjust to was something thicker than my fingers entering you. And now you have, so when I do this," Hayden brought his hips back and thrust in once. Trayden moaned lightly, gripping Hayden's shoulders a little. "It feels good for you,"

"Gods, yes; it does!" Trayden nodded.

"Want me to do it again, and keep it going?" Hayden asked.

"Please?" Trayden inquired with hope. Hayden repeated the motion, seeing Trayden's reaction; then Hayden did it a few more times, staying slow and semi-gentle. "Y-You can go faster and harder," he said, remembering that Hayden said he would stay slow and gentle until Trayden said he could do otherwise.

Appeasing his boyfriend, Hayden picked up speed and force. "How's that for you?"

"Mmm…F-Feels g-good," Trayden moaned. Hayden smiled as he continued this for a few minutes, then tested things and started going harder, but not increasing his thrust speed. "Ah, Ha-Hayden! M-More!" Happy to oblige, Hayden started faster and harder; this made Trayden throw his head back and moan louder while still gripping Hayden's shoulders, but moving his hands down and holding onto his boyfriend's arms.

Hayden was between Trayden's legs on his knees while keeping Trayden's legs straight out and holding onto his hips. Hayden was also bent forward to be able to kiss and make out with Trayden while thrusting at this pace and force that Trayden seemed to enjoy. Hayden managed to glance over to the VCR/DVD player digital clock and see that it was almost 11 pm now; he and Trayden had started an hour ago. The intercourse itself had begun about fifteen minutes ago.

Hayden kissed Trayden again as he sat up on his knees, now drawing Trayden in more by keeping Trayden's legs draped over his arms, still thrusting hard and fast. "F-Fuck, so good!" he moaned after ten minutes.

"Yeah?" Hayden asked him. "You want more?"

"Y-Yes, please…" Trayden pleaded, panting and moaning still. Hayden got his hands under Trayden's legs, and pushed the thighs up to Trayden's chest, beginning to go harder and faster. "Oh, fuck!"

"Gods…" Hayden groaned, still thrusting. After another fifteen minutes, Hayden figured they should change things up a bit. "Want to try doggy?" Trayden nodded as Hayden let go of his legs and pulled out carefully. Trayden turned around and got on his hands and knees; Hayden moved behind Trayden and pushed back in fast, making Trayden moan loudly and bow his head. "You alright?"

"More than," Trayden replied, panting. Hayden held Trayden's hips beginning to thrust hard and fast as he had been before the position change. "Gods, yes! Mmm!"

"Like it this way now, don't you?" Hayden inquired.

"Thor, yes! Ah…More, baby!" Trayden cried out in pleasure. Hayden started moving faster and harder; there was a slapping sound from the force and speed now. Trayden gripped the bed sheets, moaning as Hayden reached one hand around to stroke Hayden's cock. "Mmm! Yeah…So good! Ah," Trayden was panting with his tongue out now. After five minutes, the front of Trayden's body went down, but his rear remained in place for Hayden to keep fucking.

"You feel great, babe," Hayden moaned; it did feel amazing, but Hayden knew he wasn't going to last much longer with how good it felt. "Fuck…" he grit his teeth.

"I'm gonna cum soon," Trayden breathed out heavily. Hayden grinned a little as he pulled out and Trayden whimpered when he did. "Wh-Why'd you stop?" Hayden laid on his back and pulled Trayden over to be on top of him.

"Wanna ride for a bit?" Hayden asked. Trayden blushed but nodded. Hayden held the base of his penis while Trayden slowly lowered himself onto it. It was different, and hurt a little at first, but he took his time in moving; then gradually picking up speed. "That's a good boy…" Hayden held Trayden's hips a little. "Go on, don't be shy; it's all yours, babe," he said.

Trayden had his hands on Hayden's chest for balance while moving his hips back and forth for about five to seven minutes. When Trayden leaned forward to kiss Hayden; they began to make out a little, so Trayden's movements were slower. In truth; this was good because it gave them both a chance to calm down a bit and hold out longer.

"It's s-so good…" Trayden panted.

"You want more? I can make it better," Hayden offered as he gripped Trayden's hips and started rocking his hips upwards into Trayden's movements; they met each time in perfect sync.

"Fuck me…Yes! Ah!" Trayden lifted head towards the ceiling of his bedroom. Hayden looked at the clock; it was 11:40 pm, so they'd been the fucking itself for an hour, and that was pretty good for the first time.

"What do you say, babe? Ready to cum with me?" Hayden inquired.

"Just about…" Trayden nodded. Hayden chuckled as he held Trayden's hips and flipped them so Trayden was on the bottom again and Hayden between his legs thrusting hard and fast once more. One other thing that Hayden did was bring one hand to Trayden's cock to stroke him back and forth with a steady pace. "Mm! Baby…I-I'm gonna cum!" Trayden whimpered with pleasure.

"Cum…Cum for me; and I will for you," Hayden said as his orgasm continued to build.

"Gods! I-I'm cumming!" Trayden moaned as his release came forward, shooting out onto his stomach and Hayden's hand. At the same time, Hayden's climax burst, and he released quickly while still buried inside Trayden's ass. Of course, Hayden was wearing the condom, so it wasn't fully inside of Trayden. Hayden's thrusts slowed and stopped after a minute.

"F-Fuck…" Hayden groaned out as he smiled afterward, licking his hand free of Trayden's semen. Afterward, Hayden leaned forward and kissed Trayden deeply. Both of them were breathing heavily and trying to catch their breath while still enjoying their orgasms.

 _ ***Lemon End***_

[Saturday, 4/27/2019; 12:00 am]  
[Berl; Raseri Home]

When things finally settled enough for the males to breathe normally; Hayden held the base of the condom and pulled out carefully. Hayden removed the object, tied it off, and tossed it into the small trash can near Trayden's bed and nightstand. Trayden grabbed a face cloth from his shower this morning to clean off his stomach and dick; then Hayden grabbed his shirt to clean himself. Both males pulled on their boxers and sleep pants before lying down in Trayden's bed; they shared a kiss.

"I love you," Trayden said.

"I love you too, baby. Did you have a fun day and night?" Hayden asked.

"I had the best day and night of my life. Thank you," Trayden replied.

"You're welcome. I had a great time too. Now, let's get some sleep," Hayden smiled. Trayden nodded tiredly as they kissed again and snuggled up together before both closed their eyes and let sleep take them.


	59. Chapter 59

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LIX

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Saturday, 5/4/2019; 3:00 pm]  
[Berk; Forger/Haddock Home]

School had been back in session for a week since the Spring Break was over. It had also been a week since Hayden and Trayden made love for the first time, which was nothing short of incredible for both of them and they were glad they had done it. Hayden and Trayden did it again on Wednesday, the 1st of May after a peaceful dinner date. The lovers decided on their own the next morning after their six-month anniversary that having sex would not be an all the time thing; once a week or less even. However, if they didn't have sex; they'd still partake in foreplay or making out. Returning to school wasn't awful, most everything they did in class was making sure late, or make-up assignments got turned in, so students wouldn't have to worry about cramming to get it done before finals in three weeks. Everything else was a review of the second semester.

The friends decided to do a sleepover at Hayden's; this was the only way they could work on their talent show performance using the instruments and having Hayden's help if they got stuck. The time was set for the group to arrive at 4 pm, but Trayden was already over since he and Hayden did lunch together. Spencer and Gabriel would be going out for a bit at 3:00 pm and wouldn't be back until 8 pm. Hayden wasn't entirely sure what they were doing, but he knew his son was in good hands with his Godfather, so there wasn't much worry there. Gabriel would call if there were a problem.

"Well, we got an hour to kill before the others come, what now?" Trayden asked his boyfriend while they were sitting in the basement after getting things ready for the sleepover. Hayden smiled, moving closer to Trayden and kissing him deeply. After a few seconds; they broke it. "You've been very kissy today since I got here," he chuckled.

"I'm horny, and I want you," Hayden admitted. Trayden blinked, surprised at the forwardness.

"Well, I can't say no to that bluntness," Trayden looked at Hayden. "Come on then," he invited. Hayden leaned in instantly and captured Trayden's lips with his.

 _ ***Lemon Start***_

The two lovers began to make out as Hayden got Trayden's shirt off first; then worked on the pants. "Want to skip all the extra stuff and get right into it?" Hayden asked as Trayden nodded. Hayden turned Trayden around, so he was on his knees and leaning over the couch a little. Hayden went over to the desk and got the lube and two condoms; this was something they started on Wednesday so that when Trayden came, it wouldn't go anywhere other than in the condom. Obviously, Hayden wore the other one. Returning to Trayden, Hayden got behind him and pulled Trayden's pants and boxers down enough to reveal his cock and ass.

Hayden got his pants and boxers out of the way to bring out his hardened cock. Hayden slipped his condom on first; then got Trayden's on him. Hayden got the lube on his dick and used the extra on Trayden's entrance. "Ready?"

"Mmhm," Trayden replied. Hayden guided himself inside his boyfriend's hole slowly. Trayden tensed a little at first but relaxed once Hayden was in all the way.

"Good to go?" Hayden inquired.

"You know how I like it," Trayden blushed.

"Indeed I do," Hayden chuckled as he held Trayden's hips, beginning to thrust hard and fast. "Fuck…" Hayden groaned at the feeling of his boyfriend's tight ass around his cock.

"Ah! Gods, it's so good," Trayden said, moaning a bit. Hayden continued thrusting the way he knew Trayden seemed to love it. Upstairs, and thirty minutes later; the friends had arrived because unknown to Hayden; his text had said to come at 3 pm, not 4. Syrus was about to knock when he saw a note taped to the door labeled; _To Friends of Hayden & Trayden_. Mindy grabbed it and opened up the tri-folded letter.

"It says; _Don't bother knocking as I've left with Spencer for a few hours. Hayden and Trayden are in the basement, which is soundproof, so they won't hear the doorbell or knock. The door is unlocked; head inside. Have fun. -Gabriel._ " Mindy read off.

"Trayden's already here?" Alyssa blinked.

"Well, Hayden's text did say come at 3 pm, so Tray got here first. He only lives a street over," Evan shrugged. The friends opened the door and headed inside; then down the basement stairs. However, as they reached the bottom; they heard moaning and panting.

"S-So good!" Trayden panted.

"Yeah, it is…" Hayden agreed.

The friends stopped at the bottom of the stairs, not daring to move an inch more or speak. "Are they getting off?" Tyler whispered.

"You think I'm gonna look around and risk being seen!?" Syrus scolded quietly.

"M-More…I want more…" Trayden pleaded. "I'm gonna cum soon,"

"Do you now? What do you want, babe? Tell me…Come on," Hayden insisted.

"A-Ah! Gods! Fuck me! Fuck me harder, a-and faster, baby! Please?!" Trayden asked.

"Sounds like their fucking to me," Bryan shrugged as Devon nodded, agreeing.

"This what you want?" Hayden inquired as the sound of flesh slapping together got louder and faster.

"Yes! Gods, yes! Mm, fuck! Hayden…" Trayden cried out in pleasure. "A-Ah…I-I'm right there! I-I'm cl-close!"

"Cum for me, babe…Cum with me," Hayden said gently while breathing heavily. At that moment, Hayden started going hard and fast enough to hit Trayden's G-Spot.

"Odin above! Fuck…Fuck…Gods! Ah! Hayden! I'm gonna cum!" Trayden moaned loudly.

"Fuck me…So am I!" Hayden replied as he released.

 _ ***Lemon End***_

"What are we supposed to do now? Go back up the stairs and knock? Keeping going down and pretend we just arrived?" Ford asked.

Suddenly, Rylee's foot slipped off the edge of the stair she was on and bumped into the rest, causing them to tumble down the stairs and into the basement. The sight they saw was that Hayden still had Trayden bent over the couch; the two were kissing with Trayden's back to Hayden's front, it was easy to see they were making out, still coming down from their orgasms. Of course, maybe they planned to go another round as Hayden was still semi-thrusting, just slowly. The two lovers were breathing heavy, sweating, and shirtless; their lower halves were covered by the couch, but the movements Hayden made were easy to see what he was doing, which was the slow thrusts.

However, at the sound of something crashing; they split apart to see the friends at the entrance. "What the fuck!?" Hayden asked, glaring instantly.

"Oh, my Gods!" Trayden screeched with embarrassment and ducked down a bit more.

"Turn the fuck around!" Hayden demanded as the group quickly scrambled to get up and turn their heads or avert their eyes. "What the hell are you doing here!?" Hayden yelled as he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered Trayden with it before pulling out.

"Y-You're text said to come at 3!" Hailey squealed.

"How fucking long have you been standing on the stairwell!?" Hayden demanded as he stayed out of sight to get the condom off and toss it in the garbage by the couch and bury it under a few bits of trash. Hayden fixed his pants, zipping and buttoning them before standing up and blocking Trayden, who went right for the bathroom, entirely embarrassed.

"Couple minutes…" Devon said.

"The text was supposed to say 4 pm…" Hayden grumbled. "But still, why would you just come into the house without someone letting you in?"

"G-Gabriel left a note on the door saying you and Tray were down here, and to just come inside and head down here," Katie piped up.

"So if you heard something going on, why stay on the stairs! You could have gone up and waited in the living room or texted me so I'd know you were up there…" Hayden muttered. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he raged.

"Sorry, Hayden…" the group sighed, feeling bad.

"Yeah, I bet you are…" Hayden remarked. "Just…Sit down somewhere while I check on Tray…" he went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door with his knuckle twice. "Babe? It's me…Are you okay? Come on; it's alright. Open the door, please?" he tried. It was quiet for a moment, but the lock flipped, and Hayden opened the door, walking inside and closing it once more. Trayden was sitting on the toilet, lid closed, of course with his face in his hands.

"I can't fucking believe they just saw that…" Trayden sighed.

"I yelled at them for it…But, it's no big deal, babe…So they know we have sex; it would have come out eventually…" Hayden said softly.

"Yeah, but I didn't want it to come out because they walked in on it…" Trayden mumbled, still embarrassed.

"I know, but we can't go back and change it now…Besides; it's partially my fault. I should have checked the text after I sent it to them about when to come…" Hayden admitted.

"Not your fault…We were rushing to get to your appointment after school on Friday…" Trayden informed.

"I still should have double-checked," Hayden said. "Come on, let's go get things started," he added.

"I-I can't go back out there…" Trayden looked down.

"No one is going to say anything about what happened," Hayden confirmed loudly so that the others would get the hint and warning.

"No, babe; it's not that…I-I'm still hard…" Trayden adjusted his sitting figure a bit, revealed his hardened length to Hayden now; the condom he'd been wearing was taken off. "I-I never finished because of them toppling down the stairs, and now, it won't go down…"

"Awe, baby…" Hayden frowned. "Want to me finish you real quick?" he asked. Trayden nodded, blushing. Hayden smiled as knelt, spreading his boyfriend's legs apart.

 _ ***Lemon Start***_

Hayden started stroking Trayden's cock up and down a few times, bringing back the pleasure before Trayden's orgasm was interrupted by their friends tumbling down the stairs and seeing everything. Hayden managed to finish, but only because he came right before the crash happened. After stroking for thirty seconds, Hayden lowered his head and began sucking.

"O-Oh…Mmm," Trayden moaned a little. Hayden continued, gradually picking up speed in his stroking and sucking. "Ah…Hayden…" Trayden's hand rested on Hayden's shoulders, feeling the pleasure build once more. It felt good, despite the interruption. Hayden knew it would suck for Trayden to stay hard or go down on its own. They were already caught doing sexual things, so what did it matter if Hayden finished his boyfriend off in the bathroom out of sight from the rest? At least to Hayden; it didn't matter at all.

"Gods…" Trayden panted. "I'm gonna cum soon," he informed, breathing semi-hard. Hayden started stroking just under the tip with three fingers as Trayden jerked a bit. "F-Fuck…Hayden…I'm cumming…I'm cumming!" he bit his bottom lip to keep from moaning out. Hayden stopped sucking but left his mouth in place to take the release from his boyfriend. Hayden stroked a little, making more escape the tip as Hayden licked Trayden's cock clean before pulling off and licking his lips with a smile.

 _ ***Lemon End***_

"Feel better now?" Hayden asked. Trayden managed a nod as Hayden stood up. Trayden stood and fixed his boxers and pants before looked at Hayden now. "You alright to go back out?"

"You know they're gonna ask…" Trayden muttered.

"Doesn't mean we have to answer, babe. It's our business, even if they know some of it because they are a bunch of eavesdropping spies!" Hayden said loudly for the others to hear. "Everything will be fine," he promised, holding out his hand. Trayden took it as Hayden opened the door and both walked out. The others quickly looked at them, and Hayden shot a look back that said; _not a word_. The friends knew better than to push the issue, so they walked in on Hayden and Trayden having sex; what was the big deal? Most of them all had sex with their lovers too except for a few select pairs.

"We working on the talent show stuff first?" Alyssa decided to ask.

"We can if you want to. I'm confident in my position," Hayden replied.

"Same here," Trayden nodded.

"We know ours too," Hailey stated.

"So, is there a reason to practice?" Trayden arched a brow. "We can just get together the night before or night of like last time," he shrugged.

"Well, in that case, since I know most of you are gonna go for playing Smash Brothers…I'm gonna work on my new song," Hayden smiled as he went over to his desk and pulled out his notebook from the drawer.

"What's this one about?" Trayden inquired.

"You'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?" Hayden chuckled.

"How close are you to being done with it?" Alicia wondered.

"I went backward with it, so not sure. I made all the music first because I was messing with tunes and sounds. Found something that fit nicely, but trying to put lyrics in after music is set is all the harder," Hayden shrugged. "I've got the chorus down; I think," he added.

"Can we hear it?" Rylee hoped.

"Nope," Hayden shook his head. "I don't reveal songs until they are done,"

"So, who has plans for graduation night?" Tyler inquired after Hayden looked at his notebook to start writing. Trayden worked on getting Smash Brothers up and running.

"Parents are taking me out with Uncle Brenden, Bryan, and Andrew," Katie smiled.

"Same, but we're doing it on Sunday night," Alyssa informed.

"Our parents are taking Alicia and me out too, on Sunday we think," Syrus jumped in.

"Graduation party on Sunday with family; you guys are welcome too," Ford smiled.

"Miya and I will be taking Hailey out Saturday night. Ford, you're welcome to join. And graduation party the following Saturday," Devon mentioned. Hayden was trying to focus on his new song, but he couldn't help but overhear everyone's plans to go out with their parents and families. Honestly; it was was a little saddening.

"Mom is taking me out Saturday night," Mindy giggled. "To my favorite place too,"

"Our folks are taking us out on Saturday night too after the ceremony," Rylee giggled.

Hayden felt some pressure behind his eyes, the feeling of tears welling up and threatening to spill over. Hayden didn't want to think about graduation; it was the one achievement that his parents wanted to see and now, they wouldn't get to because they were dead. What was worse; the murder happened in June. Hayden knew he was going to have a tough time again. Despite all the good that's happened since he met these people; nothing erased the pain from that horrid night.

Hayden kept his head down, trying to write something down, anything at all. He couldn't do it. Hayden wanted his parents to be there when he crossed the stage; he wanted his mom to be overly emotional that her baby boy was graduating. Hayden wanted his dad to be snapping all the photos and trying to control his mom to keep it together. Hayden wanted to go out to dinner with them, and Gabriel like they'd planned. Then have a nice little party the old house. But it wouldn't happen.

Hayden wanted to introduce his parents to Trayden. Hayden wanted to show his parents he'd made amazing friends. Hayden wanted so many things, but it would never happen. No matter how much praying or pleading; it wouldn't happen because his parents were dead. Hayden felt a tear slip down his cheek, then another one; they landed on the paper of his notebook.

"How about you, Tray?" Bryan inquired. However, Trayden didn't answer.

"Uh…? Tray?" Evan tried. Hayden wiped his eyes, trying to be discreet about it before he got up and headed for the stairs.

"Where ya going, cuz?" Syrus asked.

"I, uh, just gotta get something from my room," Hayden smiled before going out of sight and up the stairs.

"So, your plans for graduation night, Tray?" Katie replied.

"I don't think we should be talking about this…" Trayden mentioned.

"Why not? It's just a normal conversation," Alicia stated.

"But it's hurtful to Hayden…" Trayden remarked. "All the talk about finally graduating, getting to go with our parents after the ceremony…Hayden doesn't get to have his parents see him walk the stage, be overly emotional, pictures…"

"Oh…Shit…" Hailey frowned.

"But…He'll have Gabriel," Rylee offered.

"Gabriel is someone special and part of Hayden's life, but he doesn't take the place of Hayden's parents, guys…" Syrus sighed.

"And something else too; it's also going to be June when this happens, only two or so weeks before the two-year anniversary of his parents' murders," Trayden reminded.

"And last year was bad," Alicia looked down.

"Hayden's in a better place than he was last year, though," Alyssa mentioned.

"Doesn't matter. Hayden told me he spent weeks trying to prepare for that day, and he still broke down when it came. So much so that Gabriel had him admitted…" Trayden stared. "And I think this year…Graduation might be as hard for Hayden as the day his parents died will be…"

"What can we do?" Ford questioned. "If it's gonna be any time that he needs the most support; it's gonna be through June…"

"Maybe we can all be there for him?" Trayden suggested.

"What do you mean?" Mindy asked.

"Look, we're all doing stuff after the graduation ceremony, right? What if on Sunday…We hang with Hayden? Just…Show up here with a bunch of food, drinks, our families…Just one big old bash, so he's not alone? We can talk to Gabriel about it, let him know, so he knows we're coming," Trayden offered.

"Not a bad idea. One big graduation party," Bryan shrugged.

"I think Hayden will like that. Ford's right; he's gonna need us. All of us," Trayden nodded. "We'll bring it up to our parents tomorrow, but I think Hayden needs this. For both graduation and the anniversary; he's gotta know that his parents might be gone, he's still got friends who are like family around,"

"Agreed," Syrus said, as Alicia agreed. All of them did; this would be something Hayden never forgot, and with any luck, he'd understand that they wouldn't let him suffer or be alone.


	60. Chapter 60

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LX

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 5/10/2019; 6:50 am]  
[Berk High School]

As planned; the group of friends took it up with their parents and Gabriel about their plan to spend Sunday the 16th of June with Hayden, throwing one huge graduation party for friends and their families. Everything was a go for the idea, and Gabriel felt it was very thoughtful for them to do all this for Hayden. The rest of the sleepover that night was standard stuff; gaming, snacking, talking. Hayden mostly worked on his new song, but took part in eating and talking to the others. It had been a week since then, and the group of friends was at school. As usual; the friends met at the breezeway in C-Hall.

"Can't believe it's three weeks to the talent show!" Alicia giggled.

"We're gonna kill it this year," Tyler said.

"We killed it last year on a song change and Hayden's lead. We're gonna destroy it this time with an original that he wrote," Syrus chuckled.

"It's gonna be good," Trayden said, looking around.

"Looking for Hayden?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah; something seemed off about his last night. He went to bed at 9 pm, and…I haven't heard from him all morning," Trayden confessed.

"Well, he is a single father, Tray. Maybe Spencer was having a rough afternoon, which would keep Hayden busy," Devon informed.

"Probably," Trayden nodded. The time continued to tick by, and the warning bell sounded. Hayden never showed up.

 **. . .**

[11:20 am]

All through the first half of the day, Hayden didn't show for his classes. Going into lunch hour now, the friends sat down and started to eat.

"Still no Hayden?" Miya inquired.

Trayden shook his head to her. "And he's not answering messages. None of them have been read. I tried calling between classes too,"

"Maybe he's sick?" Bryan shrugged.

"Didn't mention anything to me, but it's possible," Trayden stated. "Guess I'll just have to wait and see if he replies,"

 **. . .**

[2:30 pm]

There had been nothing from Hayden all day. No calls, no texts, and no showing up. Truthfully, Trayden was starting to get worried. It wasn't like Hayden to be this quiet, and not replying at all. Hayden hadn't even read the messages; they all say delivered. The final bell rang, and the friends met once more.

"Anything at all?" Alicia inquired.

"No…I may stop by his house on the way home and check in," Trayden said.

"Try calling him again?" Evan offered. Trayden got his phone and pressed the contact ID for Hayden. Unfortunately, the call went right to voicemail. Trayden shook his head while slipping the phone away again.

"We on for the sleepover at your place tonight?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, come around 4:30," Trayden nodded.

"Got it," the friends replied. Soon; they split off and went to get home. There was a sleepover at Trayden's tonight, but it seemed like it was going to be a worrisome night about Hayden for Trayden.

 **. . .**

[10:30 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

There was still nothing from Hayden; even the others hadn't heard anything. Everyone was in the living room, relaxing and watching TV with the Raseri parents, Dex, and Aria. Eliot and Cole were already in bed. Devon and Miya were preparing to leave as it was late and she was about two weeks from giving birth to her and Devon's first baby. However, there was knocking on the door as Dustin got up to see who could be there at such an hour. Trayden and the others were hoping it was Hayden.

"Gabriel? Wasn't expecting to see you this evening," Dustin greeted. Instantly, Trayden was worried. Last time Gabriel showed up, it was because Hayden had a mental breakdown and was admitted to the mental hospital in Berk for treatment. "Please, come in,"

"Thanks. I'll keep it easy as I'm rushing…Is Hayden here?" Gabriel asked.

"No, he is not. Is he not at home?" Dustin informed.

"And that makes me worry more," Gabriel sighed.

"Gabriel, what's happened?" Rachel asked as Gabriel came into the living room with Spencer in his arms, and Dustin on the right side.

"I don't know," Gabriel admitted.

"Trayden and the others said Hayden missed school today," Dustin mentioned.

"I'm aware of that. I know where Hayden went, and when he's supposed to be back…The problem is that he's hours late, and not picking up his phone," Gabriel said.

"I think we should start with why he wasn't in school," Dustin cleared a space for Gabriel to sit down on the couch.

"You know that the two-year anniversary of his parents' deaths is coming up in a little over a month…And Hayden has been falling into that…Quiet mode of his when he's upset. Not like shutting down, freaking out, and what not. He's just…Always in deep thought, far off look in his eyes, going to bed early, not doing things he likes. I haven't seen him touch his music and drawing stuff since the start of the month," Gabriel started.

"So why wasn't he in school, Gabriel. I need to know these kinds of facts to figure out what could be happening effectively," Dustin pushed.

"Hayden confessed to me that since the funeral…He has not been to the cemetery. Hayden said he wanted to go, and I said we'd go today…But he insisted on going by himself, and I wasn't sold on the idea for reasons that I'm sure are very obvious," Gabriel informed.

"You're afraid he'd freak out and lose control of his emotions; no one would be there to stop or help him," Rachel mentioned.

"Exactly," Gabriel nodded. "Hayden said he'd be okay and check in with me every thirty minutes after arriving. I told him that if he started having any trouble, call me, and I would drive up to sit with him. Hayden left around 8:00 this morning. He checked in when got there and kept in contact all day as agreed. Hayden said he'd be home by dark, around 7:00 pm…He never showed up, and he would answer calls or texts…"

"What is the last update you got from him, and what did it say?" Dustin inquired.

"Hayden's last text was at 6:10 pm; he said he was leaving and on his way home. When he didn't show by 8 pm, I called; there was no answer. I texted, and they aren't even showing as read. His phone goes right to voicemail," Gabriel looked at Dustin with concern.

"Four and a half hours without a single update after saying he was on his way?" Rachel looked at her husband now. "Seems a little suspicious if you ask me,"

"Easy, Rach…" Dustin stated. "Gabriel? Spencer and Valarie are buried in Archia Memorial, right?"

"They are," Gabriel nodded.

"I'll send a patrol car there and see if Hayden's car is present; we'll decide what to do depending on those results," Dustin informed while getting his phone and dialing a number. "It's Director Raseri. I need you to send a patrol officer to Archia Memorial Cemetery; I want a status report on if there is a 2016 Alpha Night Fury Convertible, black, with the license plate NYT-RDR1. The owner should be a 19-year-old male with auburn hair, green eyes, and freckles along the cheeks and nose by the name of Hayden Haddock," he ordered calmly. "Yes, right now I'd like it done, please. Call me back as soon as you have the information. Thank you,"

"Deep breaths, Gabriel. If anything has happened to Hayden; we'll be right on it," Rachel tried to comfort.

"It's not so much if anything happened…What worries me is what happened to Hayden…" Gabriel sighed, looking down at Spencer, fast asleep in his arms.

"We'll get to the bottom of it," Dustin promised. Of course, Trayden was worried; he didn't like knowing that Hayden went to the city alone to be at his parents' graves. Trayden understood, but now there was a concern for where Hayden was as he hadn't answered in four and a half hours. Fifteen minutes later, the people on the room held their breath when Dustin's cell phone rang. "Raseri here," he answered. "Ask him to check cameras to find out what happened, and get back to me. Thank you," he hung up.

"Please tell me he was there?" Gabriel hoped.

"The car is, and Hayden is at Archi Hearts Hospital," Dustin said.

"What?..." Gabriel panicked instantly.

"Gabriel…Easy," Rachel tried.

"What happened, Dad?" Trayden dared to ask.

"I don't know, son. This is all relayed information from the patrol car I sent there. The groundskeeper informed the officer that he called an ambulance after finding an unconscious teenager with auburn hair on the ground. Hayden's is at the hospital in the city, but no status on him. I'm actually surprised they haven't contacted you yet, Gabriel," Dustin stated. "Ambulance arrived at the cemetery around 7 pm,"

"What was the cause for needing an ambulance?" Miya questioned.

"Finding an unconscious teenager at the grave; Hayden was face down and unresponsive to attempts to wake him. The groundskeeper decided to call for an ambulance after finding a pulse and that Hayden was breathing. I asked if the officer would see about checking any cameras to find out what happened," Dustin said.

"I-I have to go there," Gabriel got up quickly. Dustin's phone rang again.

"Raseri," Dustin greeted. "I see, thank you," he ended the call. "No cameras, so whatever happened; Hayden has to tell us,"

"I'm going there now, and I'll let you know," Gabriel informed.

"Let me watch Spencer, Gabriel. It's late, don't drag him out. And your concern will be on Hayden; I can watch Spencer for the night. I probably still have Cole's old pack and play in storage," Rachel offered.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Gabriel asked.

"Not at all," Rachel smiled. "Please, just let us know how Hayden is as soon as you know?"

"Will do. Thank you, Rachel," Gabriel said, handing Spencer off carefully. "Hayden keeps the bag fully stocked with food, diapers, bottles, etc.," he added in.

"Don't worry about a thing. Go on," Dustin urged. Gabriel kissed the top of Spencer's head and quickly left the house to get in his car and head for the hospital in the city. Trayden was just worried about Hayden, none of this sounded good, but he would have to wait to find out just like the others.

 **. . .**

[11:45 pm]  
[Archian City; Hospital]

Gabriel wasn't sure where Hayden had been admitted to, but his first guess was the emergency room, so that's where Gabriel went. Reaching the desk; the woman looked up from her rectangle-shaped glasses with a smile. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Hi, I'm looking for my Godson, Hayden Haddock? I-I was told he got brought to the hospital about an hour and thirty minutes ago from Archia Memorial Cemetery…?" Gabriel said quickly, and with concern. The woman clicked a few keys and looked at the screen.

"Yes, I have him right here," the woman smiled. "I'll let you in; he'll be in the room that is off to the right when you walk in and turn the corner,"

"Thank you. Do you…Happen to know what happened to him?" Gabriel pushed.

"I don't have that, I'm sorry. You'll have to ask the doctor inside," the woman mentioned.

"I'll do that, thank you," Gabriel said as he went to the emergency room doors as they buzzed and Gabriel was let inside. Following the directions to Hayden's room; Gabriel turned the corner and found the room on the right. Gabriel moved past the curtain and saw his Godson on the bed, unconscious, and looking beat up. Hayden had scrapes, cuts, bruising on his face and neck. "Oh, lad…" Gabriel went to Hayden's side to get a better look.

The wounds had been cleaned up, some stitched, and others covered, but the damage was there. The left eye was black and blue, Hayden's lip was split in two places, there was bruising and cuts in different places on the cheeks, forehead, and nose. There were scrapes on Hayden's arms, bruising and some cuts on the knuckles; Hayden's right wrist was in a brace. He was hooked up to some machines, but that was only so the staff outside the room could monitor him.

"Are you his guardian?" asked a male voice. Gabriel turned to see a doctor in his mid-thirties standing at the doorway with a clipboard in hand.

"I am. Gabriel Forger, Godfather," Gabriel introduced, offering his hand, which the doctor took to shake.

"Kris Campa, ER doctor on tonight," Kris said.

"What happened to my Godson?" Gabriel inquired.

"Unfortunately, Hayden here has been unconscious since he arrived and who knows how long before that. We don't know what happened exactly, but this appears to be a mugging in my professional opinion. Minor cuts and scrapes on his face and arms, his left wrist is broken, and there are multiples bruises in various places. The most prominent ones are under the left eye, some on the arms and midsection. There was some bleeding to the side and back of his head too. I suspect that he might have been hit with something or whacked his head, so there is the possibility of a concussion; we'll know more when he awakens. Two cracked ribs on the left side and one bruised one on the right. Whatever happened, your Godson didn't give his attacker or attackers an easy time," Kris informed.

"I swear this boy never catches a break…" Gabriel sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kris questioned.

"It's been a hard two years for him is all…" Gabriel said. "When can he be released?"

"Once he wakes up, and we do a few standard things. Shall I informed police of the mugging?" Kris inquired.

"Not yet. We'll need Hayden awake to tell us what happened first," Gabriel stated.

"Understood. I'll come in to check on him again in a bit unless he wakes up before then," Kris left the room afterward.

Gabriel pulled up the chair and sat at Hayden's bedside. "Don't worry, lad; everything is gonna be alright…" he said quietly. Of course, his main worry was how Hayden's mental status would be after this. Gabriel was also debating if he should call Dustin and updating him on the situation; he decided he would wait until morning, and give Hayden a chance to wake up and hopefully stay relaxed through everything.

 **. . .**

[Saturday, 5/11/2019; 1:45 am]

Gabriel had fallen asleep in the chair but woke up when a nurse came in to check on Hayden's vitals. Gabriel sat up, rubbing his eyes and looked at Hayden, who was still unconscious. The nurse flashed a smile to Gabriel, then left the room to continue her rounds. Gabriel checked his phone; he saw texts from Syrus, Dustin, and Trayden asking about Hayden, but Gabriel wasn't going to call now; it was almost two in the morning. Gabriel got up and left the room to use the bathroom; he returned about ten minutes later after grabbing a coffee from the waiting room.

"U-Uncle Gabe?" came Hayden's voice. Gabriel quickly set his coffee down on the rolling bed table and moved to Hayden's side.

"I'm here, laddie," Gabriel assured; he reached up and flipped on the light over the bed so Hayden could see better.

"W-Where am I?" Hayden asked nervously. "Where's Spencer?!" he panicked.

"Easy, son…Take it easy. You're in Archia Hearts Hospital, and Spencer is with the Raseri's for now. It's a bit late when I came, and I didn't want to be moving him around a lot all night," Gabriel explained.

"W-What time is it? H-How long have I been out?" Hayden questioned.

"I don't know how long you've been out, kiddo. I know that you were brought here by ambulance at 7:20 pm from the cemetery. The doctor said you'd been out all the time, but the groundskeeper said he tried for five minutes to wake you up when you were found unconscious. We're hoping you can fill in the blanks for us?" Gabriel said. "And it's about 2 am right now,"

"I-I don't remember…" Hayden admitted.

"What is the last thing you do remember?" Gabriel inquired now.

"I-I was visiting mom and dad…I had texted you that I was on my way while finishing a cigarette to calm down for the drive home, and a couple of people approached me. Everything…Gets fuzzy after that…I think I passed out when they ran off…" Hayden looked down.

"It's alright, don't push it, laddie. I'm sure it'll come with some more time. How do you feel?" Gabriel wondered.

"My body hurts…" Hayden replied. "And I'm tired…" he yawned.

"Okay. I'll see if I can get the doctor to administer some pain meds, and then maybe you can get some more sleep. We'll deal with police tomorrow," Gabriel said.

"Police?" Hayden arched a brow.

"The doctor thinks you were mugged, Hayden. And based on what you told me; it sounds that way. I was scared, Hayden…I went to Dustin at 10:30 last night to ask if you went there for the sleepover; he's the one who found you by sending a patrol car to the cemetery and speaking with the groundskeeper, who said he called you an ambulance when you wouldn't wake up," Gabriel looked down sadly. "I was afraid I'd lost you, son…"

"I-I'm sorry I worried you…I-I did plan to come home when I said…" Hayden sniffled.

"Ssh, don't cry. What's important is that we found you, and aside from some minor injuries; you're alright," Gabriel assured, hugging Hayden carefully. "I'll go see the nurse or doctor about getting you some pain meds…Stay here, alright?"

"Don't think I'm going very far in my condition…" Hayden replied. Gabriel kissed Hayden's forehead and exited the room. Hayden looked down, wiping his eyes and lying back on the hospital bed. Why did these things keep happening to him? What did he ever do to deserve all he go? Hayden hated it so much, and he wanted it to stop. It was beginning to get to him again, in the sense he wanted to close himself off to avoid getting hurt. Maybe this was just because he missed his second pill due to the mugging or whatever, or the general situation of what took place. Hayden felt like maybe if he got some sleep, and took his pill tomorrow; he'd be alright, or at least he really hoped so.


	61. Chapter 61

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LXI

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Saturday, 5/11/2019; 6:00 am]  
[Archian City; Hospital]

Hayden slowly began to wake up as if his body internally registered that it was time to despite how tired he was. Hayden opened his eyes to look over and see Gabriel sleeping in the chair, arms draped over the sides and slouched. Hayden checked the clock, finding that it was 6 am, and it dawned on him that he didn't have his pills. There was one extra in his wallet, for situations like his 18th birthday when he didn't have one while at Trayden's. Hayden didn't want that to happen again, so he made sure to always have one on him for emergencies. Hayden carefully adjusted and winced at the pain, causing Gabriel to flinch and wake up.

"Hm?" Gabriel sat up quickly, looking around. "Laddie, you're up," he pointed out.

"Y-Yeah…Can you help me get my wallet…My spare pill is in there…I didn't have one last night, and now I'm…Getting a little edgy…" Hayden admitted. Gabriel could see it too, Hayden looked nervous and had started to shake. Gabriel got up and got Hayden's wallet out of his back pocket for him. Hayden opened it up and located his pill in a small clear bag; he quickly took it and tried to relax.

"Give it a little time to kick in, son," Gabriel rubbed Hayden's shoulder.

"Ow…" Hayden tensed.

"Sorry. Forgetting that you're all sore right now…" Gabriel frowned.

"When can I go home…? I-I wanna see Spencer…" Hayden asked.

"Um, I'm not sure, but I'll find out okay. Sit tight…How do you feel?" Gabriel asked.

"I think I might have a concussion…I feel sick; there's pressure in my head… I see flashy spots, mind if all fogged up…I'm tired…" Hayden closed his eyes, frustrated and fatigued.

"Doctor said you might have one…Alright, I'll go see what we can do about getting ya released and home," Gabriel said, carefully patting Hayden's left leg, knowing there was no way he'd feel anything since it was a fake one. Gabriel left the room as Hayden tried to relax a bit. Fifteen minutes passed before he returned and with the doctor on staff. Hayden already knew where this was going, and if it got him out faster; he didn't care.

 **. . .**

[8:15 am]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

The friends were all up, not they got a bunch of sleep due to worrying about Hayden. Gabriel never updated them last night, but Dustin said that it was late, and perhaps Gabriel just forgot in his concern for Hayden's well-being. Rachel took care of Spencer, changing and feeding him at 6:30 am.

"Tray…Try to relax…We're all worried about him," Syrus said. Trayden ignored it; nothing was gonna keep him from being concerned about his boyfriend of almost seven months. Rachel was working on making breakfast as Dustin helped and the girls were keeping Spencer preoccupied with toys. There was a knock on the door as Dustin went to answer it.

"Gabriel, good morning," Dustin greeted.

"Hi, Dustin…" Gabriel sighed.

"How's Hayden?" Dustin asked.

"Released, out in the truck right now. I came by to grab Spencer," Gabriel informed as Dustin let him inside to go get Spencer and his diaper bag.

"Can we go see him?" Trayden hoped.

Gabriel sighed a bit. "I'd give him some space for a few days, kids. Unfortunately, he's not in the best state right now; physically and mentally,"

"Did he…Hurt himself?" Syrus asked, hoping it wasn't the case.

"No, but he was hurt last night," Gabriel informed. "I'll explain quickly because I don't want to leave him by himself too long until I better gauge where he's at mentally," he said while lifting Spencer into his arms.

"How is he right now?" Rachel asked.

"Hard to say. He's…Quiet, which worries me. You know, knees up, arms around them, quiet, looks depressed," Gabriel informed. "That's how he's been since this morning when he woke up at 6 am and asked if I'd get his emergency pill for him. He missed last night's dose because of what happened, but he was unconscious until 2 am, and still tired, so it didn't affect him all that much. But he's almost like he was when he got out of the foster care. Withdrawn, quiet, reserved, only speaking if he has to…"

"What happened last night?" Evan inquired.

"Hayden can't remember, which I find difficult because that boy's memory is stellar. I don't think he wants to talk about it, but the doctor believes he was mugged based on all the injuries…Hayden said nothing was taken from him because he locked everything in the glovebox of his car and alarmed it, so I'd call it more of being jumped," Gabriel informed.

"How bad are his injuries?" Trayden asked softly, worried about his boyfriend.

"Concussion, left wrist is broken, two cracked ribs on the left, one bruised on the right. He's covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises. He has a black and blue mark under his eye; the swelling has gone down since last night, though. He's looking at about eight weeks for total recovery," Gabriel stated.

"And he doesn't want to see anyone?" Rachel frowned.

"I don't know; he won't talk. I assume with the way he's sitting with his legs up and arms around them, though, that he wants to be alone. He said he wanted his son, so that's why we came here right after getting back to Berk," Gabriel shrugged.

"Poor Hayden," Alicia frowned. "You think he'll be okay for school Monday?"

"Well, it's almost Finals Week; he won't miss those. I think maybe he needs a few days to settle, and cope with things. I'm sure it'll come up in therapy on Monday or Wednesday; I forget which day his falls on next week," Gabriel said.

"No problem, we'll give him his space," Trayden nodded. "Just let him know we're here for him?"

"I will," Gabriel nodded. "Dustin, thank you again for all your help finding him last night,"

"My pleasure. Let me know if Hayden remembers anything and wants to press charges. My officer who went last night to the cemetery said that the groundskeeper did have cameras after all. The person from last night was new and didn't know, so we may have the incident on camera, but won't pursue unless Hayden wants too," Dustin informed.

"Thanks again, and for watching Spencer all night. Best be getting home now," Gabriel smiled a bit and headed for the door. After Gabriel left, Trayden looked out the window, seeing Hayden in the front seat all curled up in himself looking depressed.

"We're gonna have to see how he is in school, try to help without pushing him," Syrus offered.

"Absolutely," Trayden nodded. "I can't believe he got attacked…Who does that in a cemetery? That's so messed up. Hayden tries to mourn the loss, and he got jumped? I'd be upset too,"

"But Hayden is more than upset, son. He's already had to deal with so much, and he's trying to recover from all that. Throwing something new on around a time of year that is already difficult won't be easy. Hayden doesn't like feeling weak or defenseless; this is something else that happened outside of his control despite an attempt to likely fight back and stop it. Losing control of his life and unable to stop things from happening was his biggest problem before, so keep an eye on him," Rachel stated.

"Got it," Trayden nodded. And he definitely would because he didn't want Hayden to feel like he didn't have anyone again. Hopefully, this incident would cause Hayden to relapse in his depression, but if it did; the friends would not let Hayden fall.

 **. . .**

[Monday, 5/13/2019; 6:50 am]  
[Berk High School]

The friends did not hear from Hayden at all Saturday or Sunday, but at least Friday they learned Hayden went to the cemetery alone to mourn his parents, and then on Saturday morning by Gabriel, that Hayden was injured in an attempted mugging at the cemetery between 6 and 7 pm, then taken by ambulance to the hospital. Gabriel got to the bottom of why he never received a call, and it was because Hayden didn't have any identification on him upon being admitted to the emergency room. The only reason the name was known when Gabriel came is that the officer went to the hospital and asked where the patient who had brought in was, stating that it was Hayden Haddock.

Something had been messed up in the paperwork, the only contact information for Hayden on file at the Archian City hospital was his parents, who were dead. Gabriel forgave the mistake and updated things while he was there, but hopefully, there would not be another incident like this. It was Monday morning now, back to school. The friends weren't sure if they'd see Hayden or not, but Gabriel had made a point on Saturday morning that Hayden wouldn't miss school because Finals Week was starting on the 20th, which was next Monday.

The friends met in their spot and began to chat as always. "Here he comes," Ford pointed out softly. Hayden walked up quietly; he was wearing black jeans, sneakers, a red long-sleeve shirt, and a brown hoodie sweatshirt. The hood was up and shadowing Hayden's face, so they couldn't see much.

"Hey, babe," Trayden went in to greet him.

"Hi…" Hayden said quietly.

"Missed you," Trayden tried.

"You too," Hayden replied.

"We getting together for practice this weekend?" Syrus inquired.

"If you want," Hayden responded.

"What time or day is good for you?" Katie asked.

"Doesn't matter. Work it out amongst yourselves and when you've come to a consensus; text me," Hayden remarked as he reached into his hood and pulled out a cigarette out from behind his ear; then set it between his lips and lit it with a black zippo lighter.

"You seem pissy today…" Tyler stated.

"What was your first fucking clue?" Hayden snapped.

"Your attitude," Rylee muttered. "We didn't do anything to you…"

"And I never did anything to anyone else, but my parents ended up murdered, I ended up in abusive foster homes, tried to kill myself three times, and no matter how much I do; the hits just keep coming, and I can't stop them. I can be upset and cry about it, feeling the hurt and pain, or I can be pissed off and not feel a damn thing. I think you can figure out what option I went with," Hayden scoffed, taking another drag.

"What's wrong, babe?" Trayden asked softly. Hayden let out the smoke from the drag he took before he got off the wall and pulled back his hood, revealing the injuries to his face.

"I love you to death, babe…But I know what you're trying to do, and while I appreciate it…I don't need any comfort right now. Don't take my words or behavior as hate towards any of you. I'm not mad at you; I'm mad at the world, and this is just how I've chosen to deal with it this time. Alright? I don't want to talk about it; I don't need anything in particular right now other than you accept that this is where I'm at for the moment because I'm trying hard not to snap and go back to the other place. I don't want to go there again because if I do; I might not make it back a second time from how I feel right now…But being ticked off is keeping me from falling back to where I was, so if you want to help me feel better…Just let me be pissed, okay? If things change; you'll know. Until that happens…Just let m-me be how I am…" Hayden said.

After that; Hayden flipped his hood back up and turned his head away from them. "Alright…Alright, we'll back off, baby. It's okay…Don't get upset. We're here if you need us, you know that," Trayden said calmly. Hayden managed a nod while taking a drag; the others could see that Hayden was shaking a little. Trayden looked at the others, telling them with his eyes not to push things. The others agreed, not wanting to see if Hayden got any angrier or make the situation worse.

Hayden only smoked half of his cigarette; then put it out and tucked the remaining half away for next time, which would likely be lunch hour. There was still three minutes until the warning bell, so now Hayden was sitting quietly against the wall with one leg up and hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Hey, Hayden?" called a voice as Hayden glanced up a bit to see Marcus standing in front of him.

"What," Hayden said coldly.

"What happened to your face?" Marcus asked.

"Marcus…Today is not the day to be doing this…" Trayden warned.

"I'm just curious. Kid talks a big game about fighting, but looks like someone showed him that it was all talk," Marcus shrugged.

"I am not in the fucking mood," Hayden stated.

"If you'd stop hanging with losers; you be in the fucking mood, wouldn't you?" Marcus chuckled. "Come on…What happened?" he asked.

"None of your business. Fuck off," Hayden remarked.

"Marcus, stop," Trayden ordered.

"Oh, shut up. I ain't afraid of him…" Marcus ignored Trayden.

"Dude, bad idea. Leave Hayden alone," Syrus warned.

"What's he gonna do? Nothing. Looks like he can't do shit to defend himself. Someone did a number on you, boy," Marcus laughed, flipping Hayden's hood back. Hayden's eyes were closed, remaining as he was. "Come on…What happened?" he pushed Hayden a bit.

"Touch me again, and I will hurt you. I will straight up punch you in the face and put you to sleep," Hayden said.

"Pussy. You ain't gonna do shit," Marcus shoved Hayden again, making him hit his head on the brick building. Hayden winced a bit as it happened to hit where it did on Friday night. "Did someone put you in your place? Did Tray decide to be the dominant one by showing you he's-," Marcus never got to finish as Hayden grabbed the front of Marcus's jacket and whipped him around into the wall that Hayden had been leaning on.

Hayden held Marcus in place, off the ground with an arm against his throat. "What happened to me is going to happen to you if you don't back the fuck off and get out of my face. Got it? I've warned you countless times to stop, and you persist. This time…I will not hold back," Hayden warned before letting go and stepping back.

Marcus rubbed his throat a little, now with his feet on the ground. Hayden went to walk away as Marcus grabbed his shoulder. "Don't you walk away from me!" he ordered. Hayden reacted almost instantly to being grabbed; he whipped around, using his left arm to knock Marcus's hand off his shoulder, then grab his arm and twist it before letting go. "OW," he howled. "You said you were gonna punch me in the face and put me to sleep!"

"You calling me a liar?" Hayden asked as he grabbed the front of Marcus's shirt and punched him right in the face with his right fist. Hayden let go as soon as his fist made contact, Marcus hit the ground on his back. Marcus looked up at Hayden, though it looked like he had the wind taken out of him. "Don't bother getting up. Have a good rest, and maybe when you wake up…You'll remember not to fuck with me again," almost instantly after Hayden said it; Marcus passed out. "See what I fucking mean by it never stops?" he grumbled angrily now. The friends felt bad too; they saw it no problem now. Hayden really did never catch a break.

"Hayden Haddock!" came the voice of Amy Mayden. The bell rang as a bunch of students dispersed from the area, leaving only Marcus, Hayden, the friends, Miya, Devon, Evan, Bryan, Aaron, and Amy present in the Breezeway. "Fighting is strictly against school rules!" she scolded.

"He started it," Hayden said.

"You knocked him out!" Aaron motioned.

"Oh, stop. He'll be up in about two minutes; I didn't hit him hard enough to need a hospital, though I could have if I wanted to. I only used enough strength for a reality check. I didn't do anything wrong; he put his hands on me first, and I'm injured," Hayden informed revealing his wrist in a brace, his face, and midsection.

"I'll second that," Trayden said. "Hayden defended himself,"

"Hayden was mugged on Friday night; he's got a broken wrist, two cracked ribs, and a bruised one. He had a concussion too, and Marcus shoved Hayden into the wall," Syrus stated.

"Hayden only defended himself, Miss. Mayden. I was standing here the whole time," Miya stepped up. Marcus started to wake up and set himself up.

"Marcus Knight…One week of detention for bullying Hayden," Amy stated. "And three of them will be extended school detention,"

"Son of a-," Marcus growled.

"Finish that sentence, and you will be making it two weeks!" Aaron glared.

"Hayden…Despite defending yourself, you still threatened and knocked out another student. You will also join Marcus in detention for three days. One of yours will be an ESD as well," Amy said.

"Whatever…You're gonna have to let me out at 5:30 pm," Hayden stated.

"ESD is until 6:30 pm," Aaron remarked.

"And I take my second pill at 5:45," Hayden argued.

"It can wait until you are home," Amy sighed.

"No, it can't actually," Hayden stated angrily, though; he winced from the pain in his head. Hayden's stance faltered a bit as he brought his right hand to his head. Trayden went next to Hayden and let him lean against him. Trayden happened to see blood on the back of Hayden's head.

"Miya…He's bleeding in the spot that hit the wall…" Trayden said now. Miya came over and inspected it.

"Looks like an old wound that reopened," Miya mentioned.

"Ha-Happened Friday night…That's the place that hit and caused the concussion…" Hayden mumbled.

"I think he has another concussion," Miya looked at Amy. "Hayden, do you have a severe headache, like pressure-feeling? Dizzy? Tired? Ringing in the ears? Nauseated?"

"All…Of the above…" Hayden closed his eyes. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up…"

"Will you make it to my office?" Miya asked. Hayden felt the vomit rise in this throat, but he swallowed and went to nod to Miya. However; the feeling came right back as Hayden brought a hand to his mouth.

"That's a no," Trayden said as he got Hayden to the outside trashcan on the other side of the wall. Tray took the cover off as Hayden puked twice. There were a few seconds of pause before it happened again. "And for the record, Miss. Mayden and Mr. Ogglebert…Hayden can't miss his second dose of meds; they are his anti-depressants, and without them, he starts freaking out and shaking within fifteen minutes. Things can get worse the longer he goes without it."

"I was unaware," Amy sighed. "Hayden is permitted to leave ESD early tonight,"

"I don't think he should even be here," Miya said. Hayden threw up again after two minutes. "He's in no condition to be at school with his injuries, and now, another concussion. They can take an hour to days to heal from depending on what kind it is…Hayden might have been mostly recovered from the first one where he lost consciousness, which would be grade three. This looks like grade one or two…Which can take hours, days, even up to a week until symptoms disappear," she explained.

"It isn't fair to give him detention. Marcus has been giving Hayden crap for months; this was the first time he's ever retaliated…" Bryan mentioned. "And it was in self-defense. Hayden is injured…As Syrus named everything off. Marcus started it,"

"I got it on camera," Tyler mentioned, flipping his phone around to show Amy and Aaron.

"Hayden needs to go home and rest," Miya stated firmly.

"He can't drive," Devon chimed in.

"I'll take him home in his car, my little brother has his license and can take mine back at 2:30 when the day is over," Trayden informed.

"After seeing that video; it does appear Marcus was given ample warnings to stop and persisted. Hayden was provoked and attacked first. And Marcus knew he was hurt; Hayden did only defend himself," Aaron shrugged.

"Very well. Hayden; you are to go home until your concussion is gone. You won't miss any work; it's all review for finals. I'm certain you're not missing any assignments. Trayden, you will drive him. And when you return Hayden…One day of ESD, permission to leave at 5:30 pm to get home to take your medication," Amy stated. "Marcus…Your punishment stands as is," she added. "Now…All of you to class!" she ordered firmly.

"Babe, you doing alright. Think you can make the ride home?" Trayden asked.

"I-I'll be fine…" Hayden nodded, pulling off the trash can and groaning. Trayden grabbed his spare shirt out of his backpack that he used to use for gym class; he kept it on the back of Hayden's head. "That's your shirt…"

"It's just a shirt, babe. You're bleeding, and we're closer to your car than Miya's office. It's okay; the blood will wash out…I'm not worried. Guys…Can you help him to his car? I gotta give my little brother the keys to mine," Trayden asked.

"Sure thing," Evan nodded as he went to get one side of Hayden, and Bryan the other. Devon held the shirt in place and got Hayden's backpack for him.

"Take care of him, Tray," Alicia said.

"I will," Trayden nodded as he headed into the school, heading for B-Hall and locating Dex's class. Trayden opened the door and stepped in. "Sorry for the interruption, Ms. Dex…I need you to take yourself, Eliot, and Aria home in my car," he strolled over and gave his brother the keys.

"Where are you going?" Dex asked.

"Too long of a story to explain. Hayden has a concussion and can't drive himself, so I'm taking him home in his car. You need to take mine for me," Trayden said.

"No problem," Dex nodded. Trayden smiled and headed out of the class to get to the student lot. Trayden reached Hayden's car, sliding in the driver's seat and buckling up.

"We gave him a bucket just in case and used his first aid kit to wrap his head with an ice pack and bandages," Devon informed.

"Thanks, guys. See ya later," Trayden said as he got the keys from Hayden and started up the convertible. Trayden backed out and headed down the road out of campus, then towards Gabriel and Hayden's place.


	62. Chapter 62

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LXII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 5/24/2019; 5:30 pm]  
[Berk, Forger/Haddock Home]

Hayden was out of school from the 13th to the 15th with his concussion and returned to school for the 16th and 17th. Hayden served his ESD(Extended School Detention) on Friday because he had a doctor's appointment on Thursday for his son, and himself. Monday the 20th of May started finals, and that lasted until today the 24th. The exams were not hard for Hayden to complete knowledge wise, but the writing part was difficult because his left wrist was broken. Somehow, Hayden managed to use his right hand to do the work, and things were fine. Next Friday, the 31st was the talent show. Hayden had allowed for the friends to come over on the 17th and 19th to practice. Hayden was going to let them come over tonight too, but he changed his mind at lunch, saying he didn't feel good and they'd get together Saturday or Sunday.

The friends and Gabriel were concerned for Hayden's newfound anger. Gabriel was very shocked to learn about what happened on the 13th. After Hayden fell asleep when Trayden brought him home; Trayden sat down with Gabriel and expressed his worries for Hayden. This made Gabriel scared too, but Gabriel said that Hayden might not be angry at all; that he's only using it to hide the pain, hurt, and sadness about the time of year and being attacked on the 10th. But then again; Hayden could just be pissed off because of what happened. Gabriel said that for now; they had to watch him. Trayden agreed and said he and the other friends would do their part at school.

However, things had taken a strange turn during the week Hayden was recovering from his concussion. Dr. Anderson retired, leaving Hayden with no psychiatrist and his pills were out as of Monday night. Dr. Anderson gave no warning about his retirement, but it turns out that the letter of such never made it in the mail. But Dr. Anderson had given all his patients a month's notice. Gabriel was now scrambling to find someone else because Hayden's mood changed drastically without the medication for a few days. Surprisingly; Hayden hadn't entirely lost it, but he did have moments where he just broke down in a fit of emotions. Tonight was no different, but Hayden was slowly losing grip on himself.

How Hayden made it through finals was beyond him, perhaps pure power of will not to snap was the cause. But that wasn't the case now with finals over; Hayden was feeling everything when school wasn't in session. Hayden even told Gabriel to keep Spencer away from, so Hayden didn't freak out at random and risk hurting his son in one of his fits. Hayden was finding it harder and harder to keep himself in check; he had no appetite, he couldn't sleep. Hayden was falling apart and worse, the suicidal thoughts started on Tuesday night when it had been a full twenty-four hours off his medication. Hayden didn't tell anyone, but he also didn't do anything to himself.

Currently, Hayden was at home, locked in his room. Gabriel was feeding Spencer and himself dinner, but Hayden elected not to eat. At this point; he was only eating at lunch, and nothing more than a sandwich with water to drink. Hayden's shaking was noticeable at school; the friends took notice but remembered what Hayden said about backing off for the time being, so they didn't want to push him. Also, the friends and Trayden had no idea about Hayden not going to his appointments or not having his medication. Hayden had been exactly like he was when the friends met him; quiet, reserved, withdrawn, scared, nervous, falling into flashbacks, nightmares, and panic attacks.

At the moment, Hayden was dealing with one of his freakouts now. Hayden was on his bed, knees pulled up and arms locked around them while rocking back and forth. Hayden's desire to commit suicide was high and reaching a point that he couldn't fight it back anymore. Hayden went into his nightstand drawer, locating the bottle of his migraine pills and his black-handled knife. Hayden shakily set the knife to his right wrist and applied pressure before dragging the blade across his wrist twice. Blood began to seep out and drip down his arm and into his lap or on the bed. Hayden went to do it a third time, but he suddenly closed his eyes as a memory came forward.

 _ **-Flashback; 6/24/2018-**_

" _If you start feeling this way again; I want you to tell someone. I don't care who, but let them in to help. If you feel this way, ask for help to make it stop. Alright? Promise me?" Trayden looked at him._

" _I-I promise," Hayden replied._

" _Don't be afraid to ask for help when you need it, okay? There is no shame in getting help, and there is nothing wrong with asking for it either," Trayden informed. "You can always come to me; you know that. I will listen, I will hold you; I will even sing for you. Whatever it takes for you to help you feel better, tell me, and I will do it. I promise that I am here for you, to help you through this. Do you want help, Hayden?"_

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

Hayden felt a searing pain on his right wrist; he saw that he'd cut himself again. Hayden instantly dropped the knife on the bed as it bounced to the floor. "N-No…No, I don't do this anymore…" Hayden went into his bathroom to grab a rag from the closet; he set it on his wrist before searching through one of the drawers and located some gauze and wrappings. Hayden washed his wrist in the sink before getting the antibacterial cream; then applying it over his cuts, ignoring the sting. Hayden placed the gauze on and then wrapped it. Hayden pulled his sleeve down and exited his bedroom.

"Hayden, is that you?" Gabriel asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Hayden replied while going into the living room.

"Are you alright?" Gabriel inquired.

"N-No…" Hayden shook his head, body still shaking.

"What can I do, lad? Please…I'm worried about you…" Gabriel said.

"I-I don't know…I don't know. I-I can't shake the feeling, Uncle Gabe…I ca-can't do this…" Hayden cried. "I can't make them stop…"

"Make what stop, lad?" Gabriel asked, worried.

"Th-The sui-suicidal thoughts…" Hayden admitted. "The feeling of wanting to die…Won't go away and I can't stop the desire t-to kill myself…"

"Easy…Easy now," Gabriel tried to get closer. "What do you want to do? Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No! No…Please, not again!" Hayden begged.

Gabriel smacked himself for asking that question; he knew Hayden didn't ever want to return to the mental hospital after what happened last time. "How about Trayden then? You wanna see Tray? You usually go to him when your upset and need help. You asked for him last June, remember? Let's see him okay? I'll drive you over," he suggested. Hayden considered the idea, and after the flashback he had; maybe he should. Hayden nodded to Gabriel. "Alright. Go get your shoes on," he said. Hayden went to put his shoes on while grabbing his wallet and phone.

"Re-Ready…" Hayden told his Godfather, who just finished getting Spencer secured in the car seat and getting the diaper bag.

"Into the truck," Gabriel stated. Hayden left the house with Gabriel and Spencer minutes later and went over to Trayden's.

 **. . .**

[5:45 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri House]

Gabriel got Spencer in his arms, the bag on his shoulder while Hayden got out slowly. Gabriel went to the door and knocked a few time. Rachel answered it with a smile.

"Hello, Gabriel, Hayden, and Little Spencer. Hayden joining the sleepover?" Rachel asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "I'll explain later, but Hayden needs Tray, now please?…" Gabriel said, pleading almost. Rachel looked back at Hayden, who was shaking and crying.

"Come inside," Rachel said gently. Gabriel let Hayden in first, Rachel brought him right to the larger living room where the friends were hanging out. "Trayden…Gabriel said Hayden needs you now," she informed. Trayden saw Hayden shaking, crying, and looking like he was having trouble staying on his feet. Trayden got up instantly and took his mother's place at Hayden's side.

"Babe? Babe, talk to me…" Trayden said gently.

"N-Need y-you…" Hayden forced out. "C-Can't do this…It won't go away, and I can't do it. I-I ca-can't stop thinking about it…I-I need help…I-I need you…" Hayden buried his face into Trayden's chest, holding onto him tightly. Trayden was very confused, but it sounded like when Hayden didn't have his second pill the night of their 18th birthday. Regardless, Hayden needed him, and he promised he'd always be there for Hayden. Trayden wrapped his arms around Hayden's figure.

"Okay…Okay…Easy. I'm here…Ssh…" Trayden soothed. "Gabriel…What happened?" he asked. "What's he talking about? I need to understand this…"

"Dr. Anderson retired, we never got the notice…Hayden hasn't been to any appointments because of everything going on with the attack, recovering, and what not. So we never got a warning in visits either. By the time the letter came; it was too late…And Hayden's meds ran out on Monday night…" Gabriel informed.

"What?" Trayden quickly looked at him.

"He's been dealing with it all week; I have no idea how he made it through finals this past week. Hayden doesn't eat breakfast or dinner; I don't know about the school…Hayden told me to keep Spencer away from him, so he doesn't wig out and accidentally hurt him…" Gabriel said.

"He eats a sandwich at school, sticks to water all day," Syrus mentioned.

"What happened here? He decided he needed Trayden's particular brand of healing?" Alicia asked. Trayden glared at her.

"He decided he needed to go where he feels the most comfort before he snapped," Gabriel stated.

"Snaps?" Rachel arched a brow.

"Hayden said he couldn't make the suicidal thoughts stop. I asked what he wanted to do, and suggested coming to see Trayden; he agreed," Gabriel told her.

"Has he tried to hurt himself at all this week?" Dustin asked.

"I've been checking him every night and morning, nothing at all," Gabriel said. "And this is the first I hear of suicidal thoughts,"

"Have you checked him tonight?" Trayden inquired.

"No. He's been locked in his room since 2:45 when he got home…He only came out a few minutes ago and told me that he couldn't make the thoughts stop; then agreed to come here," Gabriel enlightened. "I've been trying to find him another psychiatrist to see, and none of them are taking new patients, or can't write the prescription until they see him and do intakes and evaluations first…"

"Gabriel, you should have come to see me. I'm a psychiatrist; I would have written it for you. I know Hayden's history, and I may not be his doctor, but I wouldn't have let the boy suffer without his meds…" Rachel reminded. "It's not protocol because I'm not his doctor, but it's not illegal either,"

"Slipped my mind, Rach…" Gabriel sighed. "I've been worried about him…" Rachel got up and went into her work bag, grabbing a prescription pad and writing on it.

"There's a pharmacy open until 9 pm in downtown on Granite Street. Take this, and get him his medication. That pharmacy will fill it in fifteen minutes; a lot of my patients use it. I'll take Spencer for now," Rachel ripped the paper off and handed it to Gabriel; then took Spencer into her arms.

"I owe you," Gabriel got up to leave. "He's good here too, right?" he asked, referring to Hayden.

"Seems alright with Trayden for the time being," Dustin nodded.

"I'll be back in half an hour, lad…" Gabriel exited the house. Hayden wasn't sobbing hard anymore; it was quiet after ten minutes.

"Ssh…" Trayden continued rubbing Hayden's back; they were still standing in the kitchen, but against the counter and only the small square window over the sink allowed them to see the back of Hayden's head. "It's okay…Everything is gonna be alright, babe," he soothed. "I've got you now,"

"I-I'm s-sorry I-I didn't come sooner…" Hayden coughed a bit.

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Trayden asked.

"S-Since Tuesday night…" Hayden admitted.

"You've been feeling like this all week and didn't say anything to anyone?" Trayden inquired, shocked and worried.

"I-I was o-okay. I was fighting it back, an-and okay…Then it just hit harder than I could deal with," Hayden said.

"Oh, babe…" Trayden kissed Hayden's forehead lightly. "It's alright…Everything will be fine. You got me now, and everyone else too. You realize that I'm not letting you out of my sight until you're…What's the word…" he paused.

"Stable?" Rachel offered. "Level? Relaxed? Calm?"

"Those work," Trayden said.

"Th-That's fine…I-I don't mind. I-I don't feel like I can cope with it by myself…B-But I don't want to go back to the psychiatric hospital either…" Hayden looked down. "C-Can I stay with you tonight?...O-Or you stay with me…? I-I don't trust myself at home i-if I wake up alone…" Hayden asked.

"That's fine with me, Hayden," Trayden nodded, still holding him.

"Tray…You want us to go home for tonight?" Bryan asked quietly.

"Might be a good idea given-," Trayden started.

"N-No…" Hayden said.

"Babe?" Trayden inquired, surprised.

"No, I-I want everyone around…Please? W-We can go to my house…Practice for the talent show, game, talk…I don't care; I need distractions from my friends…I just want you and the others around me…I know how needy and clingy that sounds, but…" Hayden looked down a little.

"Hey, you need us, you got us, Hayden," Syrus said firmly.

"All you gotta do is ask; you know we got you," Tyler added.

"Thank you…" Hayden replied, tears still in his eyes and falling down his cheeks. Trayden just continued to hold Hayden in his arms, rubbing his back and shoulder. "I had school to distract me before…Finals and stuff, but at home; I had nothing, and it would come on so fast that all I wanted to do was cry or lie around…"

"You should have called me, baby. You know me or anyone else would have come to help and keep you distracted," Trayden sighed softly.

"I'm sorry…" Hayden looked down, still upset with himself.

"It's okay," Alicia smiled some. "It happens, and you've been through a lot, Hayden. We understand that it can become too much too bear sometimes,"

"I was doing fine…Perfectly fine until we didn't get that letter about Dr. Anderson retiring…We got it late, and by the time we did; he was already out, and so were my meds…I wouldn't have minded finding someone new as long as I still had meds to carry me through for the month while I found another psychiatrist…Though, the more I think about that; the less I want to do it…" Hayden closed his eyes.

"Why is that, dear?" Rachel wondered.

"Dr. Anderson knew everything I've been through. He's been my psychiatrist since July 2017…Almost two years and though. It took me almost a year or more to be able to be comfortable enough, with Trayden's presence next to me to tell him stuff…Now it feels like…I haven't made any progress at all. Look at me…I still need a heavy dose of anti-depressants to keep me from killing myself…" Hayden sighed.

"Hayden, you've made remarkable progress," Ford stated.

"He's right, Hayden. You went from all closed off and silent, scared of high-fives to where you are now," Trayden offered.

"Where I'm at right now…Isn't a good place, Tray. It's the place I was trying to avoid going back to…" Hayden mumbled while keeping his head on Trayden's chest, holding onto him still.

"It's a little hiccup, babe, and totally outside of your control. You can't help the mail getting lost or showing up late," Trayden said. "Thanks to mom; you'll have your pills in a few minutes. I'm sure it won't take long for them to take effect and level ya a bit,"

"But I still have to start over again, babe. That's what bothers me with talking to a new psychiatrist…Someone who hasn't worked with me before, who doesn't understand…I'd have to start over again…Talking about me, stuff I've been through…You know how hard it was for me the first time…I really don't want to go through it again…" Hayden sighed again.

"What if…You didn't have to do it all again?" Dustin suggested. "What if you could just pick up where you left off with someone new?"

"That would be…Great, Mr. Raseri…But likely impossible," Hayden replied as Trayden brought Hayden around now, back into the living room. Hayden stayed clutching Trayden, though.

"It's not if the person you pick to be your psychiatrist happens to be someone who already knows your history, and you know," Dustin said.

"Like who…Trayden and Dr. Anderson are the only two who know…" Hayden informed.

"Hayden dear…Have you forgotten already that you permitted Trayden to tell us what happened to you not too long ago?" Rachel stated now. Hayden had forgotten about that. "I know none of your friends, or Trayden even can provide psychiatric help due to lacking the knowledge and licensing to help you…" she paused. "But I can,"

"Wh-What?" Hayden asked, curious and surprised.

"Sweetheart, I'm a licensed Psychiatrist. I was present when Trayden told your friends, and Gabriel everything. I can send a release of information form to Dr. Anderson, despite his retirement; I can obtain his notes regarding you, find out where you two last were, methods of treatment, so on and so forth. I could be your psychiatrist if you wanted. You wouldn't have to start over with me," Rachel offered. "I have an office in Berk; it's only about ten minutes from here,"

"I…Thought you couldn't get personal with patients…?" Hayden mentioned.

"Just because you're dating my son, doesn't mean I couldn't have you as a patient, dear. And from what I remember, Trayden comes to most of your appointments to help you. I don't mind him coming with you to continue sessions and treatment," Rachel enlightened. "It's entirely your choice, of course,"

"I'd do it, Hayden…I'm not having much luck anywhere else," Gabriel remarked, coming into the house and standing beside his Godson. "Here ya go, kiddo. Hopefully being off them so long won't deeply affect their effects and you'll start feeling a bit better," he poured one of the pills into his palm and gave it to Hayden.

"Give it thirty minutes or so…I'll be better…" Hayden popped it into his mouth, swallowing.

"Usually takes twenty-four hours to get into your system and start working effectively," Rachel mentioned.

"I've been off them for longer periods, taken one, and was okay within half an hour…I won't be great, but I'll be able to stay semi-relaxed…And maybe get some sleep…I haven't in about two days…" Hayden mumbled.

"I trust what you say," Rachel nodded, smiling softly.

"Are you going to let my mom be your psychiatrist, babe?" Trayden wondered.

"Would be easier on me not to have to start over…" Hayden said. "Okay…" he agreed.

"When I get to the office on Monday, I'll check my schedule and see what I have open for you. I can text you if you want," Rachel offered.

"That's fine," Hayden replied; he was still shaking and holding onto Trayden. Spencer started crying in Rachel's arms; she tried to soothe him, but it wasn't working.

"I got him," Gabriel went to step in and take Spencer from her.

"No…I-I got it…" Hayden said as he stepped away from Trayden slowly and went to take Spencer from Rachel. Hayden carefully lifted him, ignoring the pain in both his left and right wrists.

"Hayden…Don't overdo it. The wrist is already broken, don't make it worse…" Gabriel sighed.

"He's my son, Uncle Gabe…You've had him all week…I think he misses me," Hayden stated as Spencer seemed to calm down instantly, and snuggled against his father's shoulder. "Ssh…Daddy's got you, bud…" Hayden rubbed Spencer's back a little as the seven-month-old yawned a little.

"I think we should move the sleepover to Hayden's since he wants us around him right now," Hailey suggested. "And his son wants him too," she smiled a bit.

"That alright with you, Uncle Gabe?" Hayden inquired.

"Your call, laddie. As long as you're okay; I'm good with whatever…Just don't scare me like that again. I'm too young for a heart attack…Told ya before, son; I can't lose you," Gabriel said.

"Guess we should pack up our stuff and get over to Hayden's," Katie stated.

"And the pizza just arrived it sounds like. You kids can take yours with you for dinner, and we'll keep two for us," Dustin added in.

"Come on, lad. Let's get home and wait for them," Gabriel told Hayden, but the teen shook his head.

"I-I d-don't want t-to leave Tray…" Hayden said nervously.

"Okay, okay…Easy, babe. It's okay. How about you send Spencer with Gabriel back to your place, and then you and I can go there together, alright?" Trayden suggested, sensing that Hayden was getting scared; he didn't want to leave Trayden's side. Trayden was still Hayden's main source of comfort like before. Hayden nodded as he handed Spencer over to Gabriel.

"See ya soon, kiddo," Gabriel told Hayden.

"Okay…" Hayden replied.

"Rachel, Dustin…Thank you again for helping tonight," Gabriel said.

"No problem," Dustin smiled. Gabriel grabbed Spencer's diaper bag and left to get back to the Forger/Haddock house. Hayden stayed at Trayden's side while moving towards Trayden's room to start packing things up to move the sleepover to Hayden's house. It was initially supposed to be there anyway, and this was a way Hayden could be around his son, and the others could keep Hayden distracted from all the depression he was feeling. This would work out well, at least they hoped so because tonight was a bit terrifying for them to see Hayden in such a state, literally begging for Trayden's help since he felt like he couldn't handle it anymore. Hayden might seem calm now, but that could change in the blink of an eye.


	63. Chapter 63

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LXIII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 5/24/2019; 6:45 pm]  
[Berk, Forger/Haddock Home]

Even getting all the comfort from Trayden, and having the second pill in his system now; Hayden was still in a bad state of mind. The depression and desire to end his life hadn't gone away, but then again, the depression never left; it was easier to deal with, and Hayden was overall happier up until he got attacked at the cemetery. Things also felt off and worse because Hayden knew that in a month; it would mark two years since his parents were murdered. Being off his medication for four days, coupled with everything else going on, such as losing his psychiatrist, made things hard for Hayden to cope. Hayden hadn't known what to do earlier, but after having the flashback of Trayden and him talking at Berk General's Psych Ward; Hayden knew he couldn't give in and stop fighting.

As much as Hayden didn't want to return to the mental hospital; he had considered it when Gabriel first mentioned, but it would be on the condition he admitted himself and to Archian Psychiatric, not Berk, not after last time when he got attacked by another patient. However, Gabriel mentioned going to see Trayden, and something sparked in Hayden to do it. To at least try, and if that failed; he would admit himself until things evened out. However, by a stroke of luck, being in Trayden's arms helped, and Rachel wrote Hayden's prescription for his anti-depressants since she knew that they were and the dosage Hayden was on. After calming some, Hayden told Trayden that he wanted to stay with him for the night and have his friends around; that he didn't care if they stayed at Tray's or went over to Hayden's.

Hayden chose not to be alone or continue trying to do this by himself. So despite how he still felt right now; he knew the people in his life would not let him fall. Everyone had gotten to Hayden and Gabriel's house now, and settled in the basement with their sleeping bags. Devon and Miya were absent, but that was because Miya gave birth on Tuesday, the 21st of May at 5:10 am after going into labor around 6 pm on Monday night. Miya was officially on maternity leave until September when the new school year would begin. Tonight, Miya and Devon were both home with their baby and promised to do a little party so everyone could meet their new son, Oswald Bazirk the Second.

"Hayden, you hungry?" Syrus wondered as the friends were finally settling down to eat their dinner, pizza, and wings as per tradition group sleepover supper.

Hayden shook his head while sitting on the couch and flipping through channels; he was still quiet, looked upset, and semi-shaking. The second pill was helping to keep him slightly level as far as mood went, but Hayden was exhausted and couldn't sleep, and he had no appetite. After the freakout and crying; he was back to being quiet and having no drive to anything while looking nervous occasionally, or just miserable. The friends weren't sure how tonight would go, but at least Hayden was letting them be near him instead of being closed off like he had all week.

 **. . .**

[9:30 pm]

"You look tired, babe," Trayden pointed out.

"I am…But I haven't been able to sleep the last couple of days. I've been restless without my meds," Hayden said. "I just lay awake,"

"Well, you've got Trayden to sleep against tonight. Maybe that will help?" Mindy offered.

"Yeah, maybe tonight it'll work. But you guys forget that I can't always rely on Tray being here…I gotta learn how to deal with shit on my own…" Hayden sighed.

"And you will, love," Trayden moved to sit next to his boyfriend now, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "But for the time being, until you can handle this on your own, you are more than welcome to rely on me. You know I don't mind, Hayden," he stated. "Everyone learns to stand on their own eventually…But in the meantime; they get help. So don't worry so much if you happen to need it right now,"

"The rate I'm going; I'm gonna need it the rest of my life…" Hayden muttered.

"That just means you'll never walk alone," Alicia informed. "Which is the one thing we wanted you to realize when you started with us," Hailey giggled.

"I'd say that goal was achieved," Bryan agreed. "You've come a long way," he added.

"After this week I've had…Feels like I haven't gone anywhere but backward…" Hayden looked down.

"Hayden, that's just the thing," Evan said. "After the week you've had," he said.

"Evan is right," Mindy replied. "You've had a hard few weeks with being jumped, losing your psychiatrist, and missing a few days of your medication,"

"Missing one dose alone is enough to make me start getting edgy…" Hayden closed his eyes.

"So it's a minor set back, babe. No big deal…You recognized you needed help when you felt like you couldn't handle it anymore, and sought it out. How is that going backward?" Trayden smiled. "Two years ago; you would have just stayed put and never said a word. You didn't ask for help; you didn't trust anyone…The slightest movements would scare you. Hayden, the others are right; you've come a long way,"

"But I still couldn't do it, Tray…I still fell apart…" Hayden looked at him, tears in his eyes again.

"Hayden, you still admitted to Gabriel you couldn't do it and went to Trayden to help you because you remembered that he's a powerful source of comfort. You choose to do that, and from our angle; it looks like it worked to a degree. It was enough to relax you a little until Gabriel came with your pill," Alyssa informed.

"And hey…Maybe it was supposed to happen this way. You needed help, found it, ended up with a full prescription of pills for the month, and a new psychiatrist who you don't have to re-explain everything to," Trayden shrugged. "Seems like a win in all corners to me. You had a little hiccup, babe, and it wasn't your fault. You saw that you needed help and took the chance to get it before things got bad. You didn't hurt yourself," Trayden said.

Hayden tensed at that comment. Hayden glanced at his right wrist where his dressing was covered by a long sleeve green shirt. Hayden knew he should tell Trayden the truth; that he did hurt himself and stopped because of the flashback he got. Hayden sighed; he had to tell Trayden because they didn't have secrets between them.

"Tray…" Hayden said.

"You didn't let your depression win; you got help," Trayden smiled.

"Tray…" Hayden tried again.

"You got the help before anything happened. I'm really proud of you," Trayden leaned in to kiss Hayden's cheek, but Hayden moved, getting up.

"Trayden, I did let my depression win, and I didn't get help before anything happened…" Hayden said quickly, silencing the room as eyes fell on him.

"What do you mean?" Alicia tried. Hayden looked off to the side.

"Hayden…" Trayden stood now. "Hayden, hey…What do you mean? Please tell me?" he asked gently, with concern.

"I-," Hayden started, but Gabriel came downstairs.

"That's what I'd like to know…" Gabriel stated. "Is it anything to do with why I found blood on your comforter, this on the floor, and these on your bed?" he asked, revealing the open blade knife that had dried blood on it and a bottle of pills. Hayden glanced at the floor now. Gabriel approached Hayden slowly. "What happened before you came out of your room and told me you couldn't do it, that you couldn't stop thinking about suicide?"

"I-I cut myself a couple of times…A-And I was gonna overdose…" Hayden confessed.

"Let me see," Gabriel ordered. Hayden sighed as he drew up his right sleeve, showing the quickly fastened dressing around his wrist. "You wrap this?" Hayden nodded. "Washed, rinsed, dried, and put anti-bacterial cream on it?"

"Then gauze and wrappings, yes…" Hayden replied. "You taught me how to deal with wounds, Uncle Gabe…"

"Yes, I did. And now I need to understand something else…" Gabriel started as he let Hayden's wrist go and he pulled his sleeve down again. "Those pills are new, haven't even been opened yet…And your knife was on the floor. If you were aiming to hide what you did; you wouldn't have left these things out to be found. And if you were going to go through with killing yourself; you wouldn't have hesitated. You could have done it this time; your door was locked, you were quiet, and had asked to be alone to try and get some sleep," he continued. "So what made you stop?"

"I…Cut twice, and then…Had a flashback of something Trayden told me at Berk Hospital when you had me admitted last June…" Hayden said softly. "It was when he said that if I started feeling down again, suicidal…To tell someone. It didn't matter, who, but tell anyone and if I wanted things to stop, ask for help. Tray made me promise…And then after I did…He told me I didn't have to be afraid of asking for help; there was no shame in it," he looked at Trayden now.

"When I snapped out of it; I realize I'd cut myself again subconsciously. I…Dropped the knife and it bounced onto the floor. I got mad at myself for cutting, told myself that I didn't do this anymore. I realized I couldn't do this by myself…And I didn't want to. I went to the bathroom to clean and wrap my wrist…And then I went to see you about not being able to handle it anymore…I didn't want to go back to the mental hospital, not after what happened last time," Hayden admitted.

"The second you suggested going to see Trayden; I remembered the rest of my flashback when Trayden told me that he'd always be there if I needed him. It…Just felt right to want him; the comforting, safe, feeling I get when I'm in his arms always makes me feel better. And being around everyone else too…I guess I knew going over to Trayden's would mean I got that security from him and my friends…" Hayden glanced at all of his friends.

"I didn't want to die; I still don't. I only wanted the pain to stop…And I realized I needed help to make that happen; I needed to stop thinking I had to do this alone. All I needed was family and friends; if I hadn't shut everyone out…I probably would have been a lot better this past week. I can't change what's already happened, but I can make sure that I don't lose sight of it again," Hayden said.

Trayden hugged Hayden tightly now. Hayden blinked a few times before Trayden pulled back a bit, cupping his cheeks. "I stand by what I said. You didn't let your depression win, Hayden. Maybe you cut a few times, but you remembered what I said. You stopped cutting, wrapped it up, and went to tell someone what was going on. You got help before something happened. And I am ridiculously proud of you," he kissed him deeply.

"We all are," Syrus said; the others smiled and nodded.

"So am I, laddie," Gabriel ruffled his hair a little and hugged him. "But, you know…Maybe we let me keep pills and the knife. I'd feel…A lot better if they weren't in your bedroom…At least for now?"

"You can have the pills unless I get a headache or a migraine…Those are the only ones that work. And I keep the knife…" Hayden said, taking it from him. "Dad gave it to me when I was thirteen…Never leaves my side," he added.

"Except for when you were admitted?" Tyler asked.

"I didn't have it while in foster care. It's one of the things I left behind; I grabbed it again when Gabriel and I went for that first time in April of 2018. But no; it hasn't left my side since then. It's usually in the car during school, any other time; it's in my pocket," Hayden took it from Gabriel and went to the basement sink to wash the blade. Hayden dried it off and snapped it closed, then back open to make sure the spring-load snap open still worked right. Hayden also whipped it to the side to see that it still opened that way.

"Beautiful blade," Bryan complimented.

"Thanks," Hayden said before he slipped it into his pocket. "And out of curiosity…Why were you in my room, Uncle Gabe?"

"I was gonna do laundry and didn't have a huge pile, figured I'd grab yours to make a full load," Gabriel shrugged. "You didn't have any laundry anyway,"

"I know…I did it yesterday," Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Noticed. So, you good now?" Gabriel inquired.

"Not great or even good; still gotta readjust to meds and sleeping again, but I'm better than I was…And hungry…" Hayden mumbled.

"There's leftover Chinese upstairs in the fridge. I'll warm it up for you," Gabriel chuckled.

"Thanks, Uncle Gabriel," Hayden smiled a bit. Gabriel hugged Hayden and prepared to leave. "Wait…Gimme one of those pills before you go?"

"Head bothering ya?" Gabriel asked as he turned back and opened the container to give one to Hayden. "Be back in a few minutes," he departed upstairs. Hayden cracked open Pepsi and took the pill before sitting down on the couch.

"Migraine forming?" Trayden asked.

"No, but rather stop it before it does," Hayden closed his eyes. Trayden sat down beside him, lifting an arm and inviting Hayden over to lay on him. Hayden smiled a little and leaned over on his boyfriend. Hayden yawned and turned to drape his arm over Trayden's midsection. "So comfy…" he said contently.

"Glad I'm useful in being your bed," Trayden chuckled sarcastically.

"Oh, baby you're useful to me in a lot of ways…" Hayden looked up at him.

"Now, there's my Hayden. Cute, cuddly, sarcastic, and perverted as fuck," Trayden said as he held Hayden tightly and kissed his forehead. "I really am proud of you, babe,"

"I've only gotten this far because of you, Tray," Hayden stated. "You started it all by saving me, and here we are two years later. This, having friends, talking in sessions, being happy…All this is because of you putting yourself in my life as someone I can forever trust and love," he snuggled up more, looking at his boyfriend. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Trayden replied, tilting his neck some and meeting Hayden's lips for a kiss. "Just promise me that you'll always remember you're here for a reason," Hayden opened his eyes now, sitting up and looking at Trayden carefully. "What?"

"Those words…" Hayden tilted his head; then he suddenly got up and went over to his desk, looking for something.

"I've become very confused…" Ford stared.

"You ain't the only one…" Katie blinked a few times. Hayden located his notebook and flipped through the pages and found whatever he was looking for. Hayden got a pen and started writing on the page.

"Um?" Trayden started. "Y-You good, babe?"

"Yep!" Hayden nodded, still writing.

"What, uh, what are you doing?" Syrus wondered.

"Working on something before I forget what just came to mind," Hayden stated as Gabriel came down and set the plate on Hayden's desk.

"And he's back," Gabriel snickered.

"You hush…I never left," Hayden remarked, his eyes never leaving the notebook.

"I meant with the music," Gabriel informed. "Haven't seen you touch it in two weeks,"

"Not touching the music, technically. I'm only writing something down," Hayden mentioned as he finished and set the pen down, closing the notebook now.

"So…New song? Is that what you were doing?" Rylee inquired.

"Yes and no. It's an old song I'd semi-finished, but after I put everything together; I didn't like how it sounded. However…Something Tray said got me thinking on new lyrics that might work better,"

"Do we get to hear them?" Hailey wondered.

"Not tonight. Music will need a bit of adjusting first, and I don't have the energy to do it right now," Hayden admitted as he grabbed his plate and went back to the couch. Hayden got the chopsticks and started eating his dinner. It might have been late, but at least he was eating. Gabriel knew Hayden hadn't eaten a lot since Tuesday morning when they realized the pills had run out. Hayden ate breakfast that day, and lunch at school, but by dinner; his appetite was gone. Hayden still forced himself to eat at lunch hour in school, and sometimes a few bites from dinner or breakfast on Wednesday, and Thursday. Hayden would get through six or seven before saying that he felt sick.

Tonight was no different, Gabriel watched Hayden eat two chicken tenders, some rice, one peking dumpling, and half of a beef teriyaki stick before making a weird face and setting the plate down. "Thought you said you were hungry?" Evan asked.

"I…Was…" Hayden mumbled, curling up against Trayden now.

"His appetite has been out of whack since Tuesday; he honestly hasn't eaten that much here. I don't know about at the school," Gabriel shrugged.

"Half a sandwich and water…" Mindy piped up.

"Hayden's been a selective eater these past four days. Sometimes a little bit, or not at all. If he eats too much; he starts feeling sick. I suspect it might be that way until he evens out again," Gabriel mentioned.

"How do we know how long that will take?" Tyler questioned.

"I give it a few days to a week. Hayden needs to get back on a normal sleeping and eating schedule. After that, his body should be readjusted again," Trayden stated.

"Hard to sleep when I can't move around or risk landing on my wrist…Or sides…" Hayden muttered.

"Well, if I'm here; you should be fine. You stay against me in one position all night long," Trayden said.

"And when I'm not sleeping; I have you in many positions against me," Hayden grinned.

"Yeah…He's back," Trayden shook his head a bit and kissed Hayden's forehead. "Seriously, though, babe…You should get ready for bed now that you've eaten and are calm. I know you're tired; it's in your eyes and voice," he offered.

"Trayden is right, lad. I know it's one of yer sleepovers, but you've had a long week, and this is the calmest I've seen you, so take advantage and get yourself back to semi-normal again?" he suggested.

"Okay…" Hayden yawned while getting up and going to the bathroom. After two minutes; he came out and found Trayden already laying down on the couch and waiting for him. Hayden snuggled up and got comfortable next to his boyfriend; they shared a kiss before Hayden closed his eyes and was shockingly fast asleep within ten minutes.

"What do we do now?" Ford wondered.

"It's about 10 pm. Hayden and I will be here all night. I'm sure he wouldn't mind us watching TV or play a game as long as we keep it down," Trayden stated. The friends shrugged and agreed; this is what they'd be doing around this time at Trayden's too if they were still over there. Everyone came to Hayden's because he said he wanted them around, and perhaps that's why he was so much calmer now; he knew he wasn't alone. Despite Hayden being asleep; he could likely hear the noise and talking, so it subconsciously let him know there were others around.

This was a strange day, but hopefully now; things would be okay with Hayden back on his medication. The next big event was Hayden to start seeing Rachel Raseri as his new Psychiatrist, and the talent show next Friday. Following that would be Senior Prom, and finally, graduation. None of the friends could wait; their time at Berk High School was just about over in about three weeks.


	64. Chapter 64

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LXIV

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 5/31/2019; 7:30 pm]  
[Berk High School]

As expected; after a couple of days back on the medication, sleeping, and eating normally again; Hayden was doing much better. Hayden returned to school on Monday happy and smiling; this wasn't to say his depression was gone, but at least he was in control once more. On Sunday, the 26th, Hayden, and Trayden went out on a date; it was to the park for a picnic, but Hayden loved the simpleness of their relationship in these situations. The two of them watching a movie together at home was enough to make both happy. Sunday was their seven-month anniversary of dating, so that was a good time. Hayden had his first appointment with Rachel and got set up to be one of her patients.

Rachel was able to obtain all of Harry Anderson's notes and file on Hayden, so that made things a bit easier to get Rachel up to speed on where Hayden's last session with Dr. Anderson had gone. The first meeting with Rachel and Hayden happened on Wednesday at 3:00 pm and Trayden went too since Hayden felt nervous and scared because it was still a new person to talk about his past with, and a new office to adjust to. Hayden had been accustomed to Dr. Anderson's before he retired.

The session went well, and Hayden admitted that after it was over while walking to the car with Trayden that he felt good about this arrangement and wanted to keep it going. Trayden was very proud of his boyfriend and glad that Hayden felt like things were going to be alright finally despite the sudden switch in offices and psychiatrists. It was more than that, though; Hayden was truly coping with everything, healing mentally, and starting to feel like his old self before his parents died. It was true that nothing could erase that pain, losing his folks, but Hayden was able to manage things better even if there would be some harder days.

This was the same for anything that happened in foster care too. What happened to him would never be forgotten as it was part of his life, but now it was in the past, and Hayden had to remember to keep moving forward and remember the good times. And if bad ones snuck up; Hayden needed his family and friends at his side to make a new good memory. At least, that is what Rachel suggested at the end of the first appointment. Final grades were in as of Thursday, and every one of the friends had passed and were set to graduate on Saturday, June 15th. Graduation preparations would start next week on Monday, the 3rd of June and continue until Saturday afternoon at 12:00 pm.

The _day of_ Saturday practice ended at noon to give the graduating students time to get home, have lunch, shower, get ready, and return at 3:00 pm for the ceremony at 4:00 pm; the times had changed to allow for families to go out and not have such a late dinner. Of course, before graduation took place, there were still two big events to happen; Senior Prom on the 7th of June, and the talent show, which was tonight. Hayden showed up at 6:00 pm to check himself and the group in but was wondering where the rest where. Originally, the show was supposed to start at 4:00 pm, but something went crazy with the scheduling of the Chorus performance, so the talent show was pushed back to 6:00 pm. Not that it mattered to Hayden; he had gotten used to last minute changes.

"Hayden," Trayden hurried towards him at 7:30 pm

"Hey, there you are. We're on at 7:45 pm, was starting to think I'd have to do this alone," Hayden chuckled a little.

"We might still have a problem, babe," Trayden stated.

"What do you mean?" Hayden asked.

"Syrus helped his dad move something, lost his grip and got his hand crushed. Nothing severe, but he can't play tonight," Trayden informed.

"Okay…That's not…Awful. Tyler knows those parts; he could play Syrus's section," Hayden stated. "When the heck did all this happen? I just saw all of you at 2:30…"

Trayden continued talking while leading Hayden to where the rest of the friends were, which was outside of the auditorium and in the hallway that led to backstage. "Ford is suffering allergies; he can't see the notes to play. Alyssa's dealing with cramps because her period started this morning, so she can't dance. Rylee isn't feeling well, Mindy has a sore throat. Hailey and I are both fine…We're fucked tonight, babe; there's no way we can pull it off," he sighed.

"So we only have you, Hailey, Katie, Alicia, Tyler, and me?" Hayden inquired as the group nodded. "Yeah, we're fucked…" he stated. "There's no way we can do it. Tyler could play Syrus's guitar parts, Tray could sing, and I could do drums, but Hailey by herself can't sing the sections because it was written to be done with the tones of Alyssa, Hailey, and Mindy. Alicia doesn't sing. On top of that Mindy has a sore throat, Rylee is sick, and Alyssa is having girl problems," he muttered.

"Hey!" Alyssa frowned.

"You know it's true," Hayden retorted.

"And we can't pull in Devon, Evan, or Bryan…" Katie said "Because they've already graduated and this is a student show,"

"I think we better just back out now, our slot it coming up in like, ten minutes…" Ford mentioned.

"We can still sit and watch everything," Mindy said, though, her voice was almost gone.

"Sorry we can't do your song, Hayden…We know you worked hard on it for us…" Hailey said softly.

"Don't worry about my song, guys. We tried, and your health is more important. No big deal," Hayden shrugged. "Might as well stay and watch the rest anyway. Go on; I'll drop us out," he stated. The others nodded and smiled a bit as they headed off to join their families in the crowd.

Hayden went to find the talent show coordinator to tell him that his group wasn't performing due to unforeseen circumstances. Hayden couldn't help but think about how much work everyone put into getting ready for this, and he knew they were upset that all of it was going down the drain. Hayden knew he had the recorded version of all the music on his phone, even the backup singing by himself. Hayden always made the first version, all he did for his friends was teach them what part they had to do. Hayden could go out there and solo it, and probably still win. But it would be his win, not everyone's, and he didn't want to do that to them.

Hayden approached the stage manager, still mulling over the idea of performing. "You're up next. Your group ready?" the woman asked. Suddenly, a thought sprung forward as he smiled.

"Actually…There's gonna have to be a slight change…" Hayden informed.

 **. . .**

[7:45 pm]

"Where is he?" Gabriel inquired when Hayden didn't come out with the rest, nor after they explained deciding they couldn't compete due to all the sudden mishaps.

"I dunno. He said he was gonna drop us out and we'd watch the rest of the show," Alicia said.

"Next up we have a slight change to the schedule. The group, Dragon's Roar, unfortunately, is unable to perform due to some unforeseen circumstances. Standing in their place is one member of the group who didn't want their hard work to go to waste. Singing solo; I give you Hayden Haddock!" Amy announced.

"What?!" the friends sat up quickly, staring at the stage as Hayden came out and Amy handed Hayden the microphone. Of course, they weren't mad; just really confused.

Hayden stood there smiling, holding the microphone in his right hand. "Originally tonight. My friends and I were going to sing to sing a song that I wrote for us. Unfortunately; as life tends to throw curveballs beyond our control, we're unable to perform it due to some getting slightly injured or sick. However…" Hayden paused now. "I don't want the work they've done to go to waste, so I've decided to get up here tonight by myself and give you something that they did for me,"

"Huh?" the group of friends blinked.

"I started at this school two years ago in October 2017, and when I came; I didn't have any friends. I was a broken mess, and I didn't believe there was any way to put the pieces of my shattered life back together and fix me. To get me back to who I was. But I was wrong. Through endless attempts; there is a group of people here tonight who basically forcibly inserted themselves into my life," Hayden laughed a little.

"Over these past two years; these friends I've made have become people that I entrust with my very life. Now…These friends have all said different things to me, to help remind me that I'm not alone and that I can't ever give up…" Hayden looked at his friends, boyfriend, son, and Godfather.

"Somehow, I managed to turn the things they've said to me into a song, so they inspired this and all credit for the work goes to them. I'm just the person who made it into a song that will forever remind me that near or far; I'm never alone, and that is what I will be performing for you tonight." Hayden finished before looking back at the person controlling the music and giving the nod to go ahead. The room had fallen silent, genuinely curious about this song that Hayden wrote based on the words of his friends which inspired him to write into lyrics.

The music began very softly as Hayden stood still, his eyes closed at first. After a few moments of just music, Hayden took a breath. _"I found myself today. Oh, I found myself and ran away. But something pulled me back. A voice of reason I forgot I had. All I know is you're not here to say, what you always used to say, but it's written in the sky tonight…"_ Hayden's eyes opened, falling onto his friends instantly.

" _So I won't give up. No, I won't break down. Sooner than it seems, life turns around. And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe…Someone's watching over me,"_ Hayden smiled softly now. The music began to pick up now as Hayden walked forward.

" _I've seen that ray of light, and it's shining on my destiny. Shining all the time, and I won't be afraid; to follow everywhere it's taking me. All I know is yesterday is gone, and right now I belong; to this moment to my dreams!"_ the music rose again.

" _So I won't give up. No, I won't break down. Sooner than it seems, life turns around. And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe…Someone's watching over me,"_ Hayden continued, his hand motioning out to his friends as whoever was controlling the lights set a spotlight or two to where Hayden was pointing, which was right up front.

" _And it doesn't matter what people say. And it doesn't matter how long it takes. Believe in yourself, and you'll fly high!"_ Hayden raised his hand a bit. _"And it only matters how true you are. Be true to yourself and follow your heart..."_ he put his hand on his heart as the music calmed a bit.

" _So I won't give up. No, I won't break down. Sooner than it seems, life turns around. And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe…!"_ Hayden sang as the music picked up again. _"That I won't give up. No, I won't break down. Sooner than it seems, life turns around. And I will be strong, even when it all goes wrong. When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe…That someone's watching over…Someone's watching over…Someone's watching over me! Yeah, yeah! Oh! Ooh! Ooooh! Oh, oh! Oh, oh. Ooooh! Oh, ooh. Oh, oh. Someone's watching over me…"_ he finished gently. **(Song is Someone's Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff from the movie Raise Your Voice.)**

The room erupted into applause as Hayden smiled, taking a small bow before handing the microphone back to Amy, who came out to announce the next act; this only went on until 8:00 pm and there were only two or three more performances to go before judging and announcement of winners. Hayden moved behind the curtain and went backstage. First, he got his cell phone, and then he grabbed a water bottle and relaxed against the wall to take a breather.

"I…Can't believe he performed by himself," Ford blinked a few times.

"And he said all those things in front of the school…" Alyssa nodded.

"About us," Tyler said.

"Why'd he say we said all those things to inspire him? I mean…Yeah, we're always here for him, but Trayden did most of the work in breaking through," Hailey wondered.

"He said we deserved credit for his song…We didn't even know about it," Syrus stated.

"I think you guys missed the entire point," Devon remarked.

"What Hayden did was get up there and perform a song to show you the impact we've all had on his life since meeting him," Trayden informed. "Hayden performed anyway because he knew we couldn't do the original idea. And he didn't want us to feel like everything went to waste. So he made a song we inspired him to do and wanted everyone to know we are the ones who helped him make it. And in some way, we have said all those things. And what Hayden interpreted it as was that he knows he's never alone because he has us. Hayden wrote a song about how we've helped him by being in his life. And all we've done to help has gotten him to remember forever he's not alone so that he won't give up,"

"Well said, son," Dustin nodded.

"Now…Where is he?" Gabriel looked around.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom?" Rylee shrugged. The final acts continued through, but Hayden never joined them. At 8:00 pm, Amy took her place on stage, announcing the third and second place winners.

"And now, you're 2019 first place talent show winner…Hayden Haddock!" Amy called out. Hayden appeared from behind the curtain, accepting the small trophy and shaking Miss. Mayden's hand. "Well done, Hayden,"

"Thank you, but it was all thanks to my friends," Hayden smiled, looking their way. Hayden waved to them before walking down the side stairs on the stage.

"And that concludes this year's talent show. Have a great night everyone, and drive safely!" Amy announced before shutting the mic off and departing. Hayden got out the doors first and stood off to the side to wait for the others. Upon seeing them, he smiled more.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Hayden shouted.

"There he is!" Trayden chuckled as the group directed over to Hayden's spot now. Instantly, Trayden wrapped his arms around Hayden tightly, and kissed him on the lips. "I demand a copy of that song," he said after they broke apart.

"All of you will get a copy, don't worry," Hayden giggled as he laid his head on Trayden's chest.

"It was very well done," Evan informed.

"Kept your winning streak for twelve years," Gabriel laughed a little. "Your parents would be very proud of you, Hayden, as am I," he added.

"Oh…Come on, don't say that…You'll make me cry…" Hayden mumbled a bit.

"So cry. You know we don't mind," Tyler reminded.

"We've having a sleepover tomorrow night at my house. You in?" Trayden hoped. Hayden leaned up and got close to Trayden's ear.

"Only if you come to spend the night at my place tonight…" Hayden whispered. "I…Kind'a wanna celebrate the win in private with you…" he hinted.

"Yeah?" Trayden asked as Hayden nodded to him, blushing a bit. "Well, how can I say no to that. I'll come home with you. Pretty sure there's still a set of my clothes there from our last sleepover…" he mentioned.

"Oh boy…I see where this is-," Gabriel began.

"You shut up!" Hayden grumbled. "Just because you don't get any action doesn't mean I have to suffer!" the friends blinked a few times, so did the others, then they laughed. Even Trayden did. "You hush too," Hayden told Tray. "Or you get nothing…"

"Hey, hey! Come on now…That's not fair that I have to suffer because you're arguing with him," Trayden pouted a bit.

"You suffer without my touch anyway," Hayden shrugged. "We both know whatever you attempt to do to yourself is nothing compared to what can do to you, babe," Trayden blushed furiously. "You're addicted to the pleasure I provide," Hayden whispered now, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's neck, which made Trayden shudder a little. "Come on. As soon as we get home and I put Spencer to bed; you're mine all night…" he nipped Trayden's earlobe.

"Odin above, you're killing me…Let's go before my dick gets any harder and they see it…" Trayden asked.

"As you wish," Hayden held Trayden's hand. "See you guys tomorrow at Tray's," he stated.

"Uh, where you two going?" Rylee inquired.

"Ice cream," Hayden giggled cheerfully.

"I'll take Spencer home and get him ready for bed. And ya best be bringing me ice cream too," Gabriel stated.

"Sure thing, Uncle Gabe," Hayden nodded.

"Have fun!" Rachel waved as Hayden and Trayden quickly departed for Hayden's car.

"You are telling your parents you're spending the night, right?" Hayden chuckled.

"They know I am gonna because it's a Friday," Trayden said as they both got into Hayden's convertible; then headed off.

 **. . .**

[8:35 pm]  
[Berk; Haddock/Forger Home]

Hayden gave Gabriel the ice cream he wanted from the store; then went to say goodnight to his son before meeting Trayden in the bedroom. Hayden locked the door, finding his boyfriend coming out of the bathroom and wearing only his boxers.

"Got all ready for me?" Hayden asked.

Trayden blushed. "I mean, you're just gonna take them off anyway…Now there's less work involved,"

"I wasn't going to question it, babe," Hayden chuckled as he turned the dimmer down for the lights, letting the room have minimal light. Hiccup stripped off his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants before approaching Trayden and kissing him deeply.

"Mmm," Trayden moaned a bit into the kiss. Hayden backed Trayden up against the bed and pushed his boyfriend back; then crawled over him, balancing with the right arm. "Are we gonna be able to do this with your wrist like that?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry. I can still hold stuff, but not balance on it," Hayden smiled. Trayden nodded as Hayden kissed him again, and soon, the two began making out feverishly.


	65. Chapter 65

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LXV

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 6/7/2019; 10:50 pm]  
[Berk High School]

Hayden and Trayden didn't have sex the night of the talent show; it was a heavy make-out session with everything except intercourse. As they were moving into doing it; Hayden admitted that he was tired and since Trayden had two orgasms, and Hayden had one, they decided to call it a night. It had been a week since all that, and things were going great. Tonight was the Senior Prom, and the two lovers who had been together almost eight months now had an absolute blast together. The friends were planning another sleepover, but Trayden and Hayden wouldn't be joining; they'd already made plans tonight.

"So, you two in?" Bryan inquired.

"Huh?" Hayden asked, having not been paying attention at all.

"Are you two coming to the sleepover at mine and Katie's place tonight?" Bryan asked. Hayden had almost forgotten that Alyssa brought Bryan, Katie brought Andrew, who was back from his tour of duty as of Tuesday, and Rylee brought Evan. Miya and Devon were home with their son, Oswald, but that was to be expected.

"Not tonight," Trayden spoke up. "Hayden and I made plans at the start of the week for after prom,"

"You didn't make plans!" Syrus accused. "You two just wanna be able to have sex!"

"And?" Hayden asked, entirely calm and unphased by the comment.

"What's your point?" Trayden added after a few moments of silence. "Most of you do the same," he remarked

"Can't you put it off for one night?" Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Excuse you, Princess. We haven't had sex in almost three weeks," Hayden remarked.

"And you've both survived," Andrew snickered.

"Speak for yourself," Trayden muttered. "Hayden has an addictive touch,"

"TMI!" the girls screeched.

"Don't be jealous," Hayden chuckled.

"Pfft. I don't know how two guys can have sex. Doesn't it hurt taking it in the ass?" Tyler asked.

"Not if you do it right," Hayden informed. "Anal sex can be better than vaginal if you hit the right spots," he shrugged.

"I doubt this," Hailey shuddered a bit.

"Have you ever tried?" Trayden looked at her now. Hailey shook her head, so did the other girls. "Then don't knock it. Besides, also helps if you do it with someone who knows what they're doing," he blushed. "I know Hayden does,"

"So he's the one who does all the work?" Evan blinked.

"I don't mind," Hayden stated.

"He's never gotten to do you?" Ford asked.

"He's never asked to; he can if he wants. I told you guys I go both ways; it makes no difference to me," Hayden informed.

"I kind'a like Hayden being in control, so I don't mind being bottom when we have sex," Trayden shrugged.

"So…Out of curiosity here…When was the first time you two did it?" Mindy inquired.

"Six-month anniversary," Hayden said. "Just kind'a happened. No regrets," he smiled.

"None here," Trayden laid his head on Hayden's shoulder now.

"How was it? First time with Hayden?" Alicia smiled.

"Words aren't enough to describe it," Trayden blushed a little.

"You said Hayden has an addictive touch, what does that mean? Do you crave it?" Rylee asked.

"I'd love to know how this is where the conversation had turned," Hayden chuckled a bit.

"Because as Tray put it once; you two are the only gay ones in the group, so its new to us to hear or see sex from a different point of view," Hailey shrugged. "So, do you crave Hayden's touch, Trayden?"

"After I get turned on, yes," Trayden replied.

"Psh, you crave it long before I get you hard, babe. Not that it's hard to get you standing at attention," Hayden teased.

"You're so mean!" Trayden whined. "And I don't get hard that easily. Just when we make out…" he mumbled.

"You sure about that? I seem to recall you begging me to get you off school campus last Friday after the talent show ended because you didn't want to get hard in front of everyone when all I did was kiss your neck and nip your ear," Hayden stated calmly. Trayden blushed more.

"T-That wasn't what did it…You were using that…Really low, sexy tone when whispering," Trayden defended quickly, his composure falling when Hayden got up from his seat at the table pulled Trayden up as well. "Wh-What are you doing?" he asked nervously. Hayden smiled some as he stood in front of Trayden now, bringing his boyfriend closer against his figure. Hayden kissed Trayden deeply, making the black-haired teenager melt almost. Trayden's knees buckled as Hayden kept him from falling.

"Wow…" the friends blinked. Hayden didn't stop there; he trailed his kisses to Trayden's neck. Hayden licked up it a bit, then started kissing again. Hayden got close to Trayden's ear; he nipped it once and then kissed the lobe.

"You mean this one?" Hayden said in a super low, sexy tone. Trayden bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, burying his face at the intersection of Hayden's neck and shoulder to keep the others from seeing his crimson cheeks. Trayden couldn't even stop himself from getting an erection, but thankfully, Hayden was standing in front of him, so nobody else saw it. "Ready to leave now?"

Trayden nodded his head quickly. "Wait…H-How am I gonna walk out of here with a boner…" he asked timidly. Hayden took off his suit jacket and handed it to Trayden to hold in front of him; then he carefully picked Trayden up bridal-style, causing more of a blush to come forward. However, now the jacket Trayden's erection perfectly.

"See you guys around," Hayden smiled.

"Wait, why are you carrying him?" Bryan tried.

"I'm so good at turning him on that he can't even walk before I start fucking him" Hayden walked off as the other's let their mouths drop open and Trayden blushing as red as a tomato. Leaving the hotel where the Senior Prom had been held, which was only twenty minutes from Hayden and Trayden's place; the two lovers reached Hayden's car. Trayden was placed in the passenger's seat, and Hayden closed the door, getting around to the driver's side and loosening his tie a bit.

"I can't believe you got me turned on in there!" Trayden mumbled, embarrassed.

"You insisted on saying I couldn't do it with a few kisses and words," Hayden chuckled. "Come on; I didn't let anyone see, did I?" Trayden shook his head. "Then what are you worried for?"

"Not worried…Just wicked horny now and we have a twenty-minute, maybe longer in all this madness, drive to your house…Or mine. Where are we going again?" Trayden asked.

"Aren't your folks home tonight?" Hayden inquired.

"Probably," Trayden nodded.

"Then we go to my place. Gabriel doesn't care what we do as long as it isn't illegal," Hayden shrugged. "Want me to take care of that for you?"

Trayden nodded, then stopped when he felt Hayden's hand slip into his pants. "What are you doing!?" he panicked.

"Giving you a release, as you wanted?" Hayden smiled.

"I didn't mean here!" Trayden blushed furiously.

"Doesn't seem like we're going anywhere for a bit. Might as well have some fun, babe," Hayden shrugged casually.

"Hayden, no…Th-There's too many people around…!" Trayden said quickly.

"My windows are tinted, love," Hayden stated as he pulled his hand out, pressed the button on the side of the passenger's seat to make it recline back, making Trayden eep in surprise. "All you have to do is keep your voice down, and no one will know a thing," Hayden kissed him.

 _ ***Lemon Start***_

Trayden melted into the action as Hayden used his hands to work the clasp and zipper on Trayden's dress pants. Trayden brought his hips up for Hayden to shimmy the pants down to his knees, and then pull Trayden's cock through the hole in his boxers. Hayden started stroking up and down slowly as an instant moan came forward from Trayden's mouth while they were still kissing and it slowly became a makeout session. After a few moments, Hayden's lips moved to Trayden's neck, kissing, licking, and sucking on it gently. Hayden pulled back after a thirty seconds or so and giggled a bit.

"Oops," Hayden said.

"Oops, what?" Trayden inquired.

"Might have marked ya a bit," Hayden said, seeing the hickey that he left on the right side of Trayden's neck. Trayden blushed deeply as Hayden shifted himself in the driver's seat and licked around the tip of Trayden's cock. "A-Ah…!" he moaned at the feeling of Hayden's mouth on his length. Hayden lowered his mouth over the hardened penis; he started bobbing his head up and down, keeping in time with his strokes. "F-Fuck…Hayden…" Trayden gripped the seat he was in.

Hayden didn't let up, but he also wanted to draw it out a bit. Hayden knew that where his car was parked, the only others around were their friends' vehicles, so there wasn't much to worry about in people passing by. Hayden could hear their friends near the car; they were questioning why Hayden's convertible was still parked in its spot when they knew Hayden said he and Tray were leaving. Hayden brought Trayden's cock to the back of his throat, sucking and stroking faster.

"Gods, yes!" Trayden moaned out. Hayden listened as the friends quickly decided to back up and leave. Hayden laughed a little; he made Trayden moan loudly on purpose as a signal to the others to leave them be. "Hayden…I-I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Cum for me," Hayden paused only a moment in his sucking to say that.

"Mm…Fuck…Yes, I-I'm right there…" Trayden panted. Hayden continued his actions as Trayden gripped the seat beneath him tightly, his hips bucking a little. "Ah! I'm cumming!" he cried out in pleasure and released. Hayden stayed in place and swallowed his boyfriends' semen; then licked him clean. Hayden pulled off afterward, seeing Trayden's cock twitch a bit; this was a sign to Hayden that Trayden was still enjoying the feeling from the orgasm. Hayden sat upright again and chuckled a bit. "D-Don't laugh, you ass…" Trayden pouted.

 _ ***Lemon End***_

Trayden fixed his boxers and pants before bringing the seat up and putting his seat belt on as Hayden started the car and threw the gear into Reverse, backing out of his spot; then changing to Drive and headed out of the hotel parking lot and onto the main road to get to his house.

 **. . .**

[11:25 pm]  
[Berk; Haddock/Forger Home]

After parking the car; Trayden and Hayden got out and entered the house.

"That you, laddie?" Gabriel inquired.

"Me and Tray, yeah," Hayden replied.

"Had a good time?" Gabriel wondered.

"Yep, bout to have a better one," Hayden grinned as Trayden blushed deeply while Hayden kissed Trayden passionately and backed up down the hall and towards the master bedroom.

"Alright, have fun, and don't break him. I don't think his parents know what you two do, so don't leave it to me to have to explain why he's sore," Gabriel called. Hayden broke the kiss as they reached the bedroom and Hayden closed the door, locking it.

"Do they know we have sex?" Hayden asked his boyfriend. Trayden shyly shook his head no to him.

"Hayden, they don't know I had sex with Marcus…They knew we dated, but not the sex," Trayden admitted. "They don't even know I smoke," he added. "There are some things I don't think they'd take well to knowing,"

"You can't be afraid to tell them, baby," Hayden said gently. "I know it's hard and embarrassing to tell your parents those kinds of things, but it's better to be honest than let them find out another way," he informed.

"We didn't tell our friends," Trayden reminded.

"That is none of their business, but regardless; they found out, didn't they? Family is different, love," Hayden smiled gently. "My parents knew Brad, and I were friends with benefits, and that he bailed after three years of claiming to love me. They knew why I wanted to go to a different school after everything. Were they happy about it? No. Did they eventually accept it? Yes, and told me that as long as I'm happy and not doing anything illegal; they didn't mind,"

"You think I should tell them, don't you?" Trayden sighed.

"You do whatever you want, baby. But yes, I do think you should tell them. Might be easier if they knew why we blow off sleepovers with the others and come here, and you don't get home until after 11 pm sometimes. Not that the standard curfew applies to us as we're 19 years old, but you mentioned before they want you home by a certain hour because of school," Hayden stated.

"Well, school is over in a week. We got one more of prep for graduation, and that's it after next Saturday," Trayden shrugged.

"Tray…Don't get technical. You don't keep secrets from your family," Hayden poked his nose. "It's your decision, of course. I only speak from experience that nothing should get left unsaid because one day could come where you can't anymore. There…Is so much I wish I could tell my parents, get those hugs and kisses on the cheek, forehead, or top of my head; the words of advice, see their smiles at my achievements. There is so much that I can't tell them because I went to bed thinking all was right in my life, and just a few hours later; my world shattered,"

Trayden understood where Hayden was coming from now, and nodded. "I'll tell them," he replied. "So…Can we still have the _better time_?" he asked, blushing a little. Hayden smiled as he kissed Trayden again, lying him down on the bed and crawling over him.

 _ ***Lemon Start***_

It didn't take long for both males to get stripped of their clothing, and it was tossed in a pile off to the right of the bed. Hayden and Trayden were making out with Hayden on top of Trayden with their nude bodies touching. While kissing feverishly, Hayden reached into his nightstand drawer to grab the lube and two condoms. Hayden had a different idea tonight, but he wasn't going to tell his boyfriend what it was. Hayden and Trayden continued making out for ten minutes, both of them were erect now. Hayden was rocking his hips so that their cocks were rubbing together.

"Mm…" Trayden moaned. Hayden flipped the lights down to almost nothing before getting one of the condoms and opening it with his teeth; then pulling the object out and sliding it over Trayden's length. "Want me in doggy then?" he asked.

"Nope," Hayden replied gently.

"But we only use a condom on me if we're doing doggy-style so that my cum doesn't land on the bed," Trayden stated. Hayden chuckled a little, putting his finger to Trayden's lips while scooting up more and bending over to keep making out with his lover. While Trayden was distracted by this; Hayden used a little of the lube from the bottle to rub it on the condom that Trayden wore. Hayden lifted his ass a little and positioned his entrance over Trayden's hard penis. Reaching back, Hayden used the remaining lube on his hand for himself.

Hayden carefully pushed his rear down, allowing Trayden's cock to enter his ass. Hayden hissed at first; it had been a long time since he had a dick in his butt. Trayden quickly broke the kiss, looking up at Hayden. "Babe, what are you doing!?" Hayden inquired quickly.

"T-Trying something different, just stay still," Hayden breathed a bit heavy while pushing himself onto Trayden's length more. Hayden gripped Trayden's chest some as he relaxed his ass and let Trayden's dick enter him fully. "A-Ah!" Hayden bowed his head, wincing. Trayden didn't understand, why was Hayden doing this to himself? "Fuck…" Hayden panted, letting himself adjust to the feeling of Trayden being inside him. Trayden remained still as asked; he didn't want to do anything that might hurt Hayden or worse, send him into a flashback.

Trayden saw Hayden's length resting on his stomach, so Trayden brought his hand up and started stroking Hayden's cock. It was what Hayden did for him the first time they had sex, so maybe it would bring some of the pleasure back for Hayden. After a few moments, Hayden started moving up and down slowly. "You alright?" Trayden asked.

Hayden smiled now; he kissed Trayden lightly and sat up more, riding on his boyfriend's cock. "Mmm. Gods…I've kind'a missed this feeling," Hayden moaned. Trayden smiled; he understood now. Hayden mentioned being versatile in sex, meaning he didn't mind being fucked or doing the fucking to someone else. Hayden wanted to be fucked tonight, but he was still in control of everything. Trayden laid there letting Hayden do whatever he wanted, but by the Gods above; it felt amazing, and it was no wonder that Hayden liked fucking him.

"A-Anything I can do to help?" Trayden inquired.

Hayden shook his head. "I just want you to enjoy this as much as I am," Hayden started moving faster, bringing his ass down on Trayden's cock hard. This was much more than what Hayden did to Trayden, but Hayden seemed to love it. "But you can keep stroking me if you want," he added. Trayden nodded as he started bringing his hand back and forth on Hayden's length. "Gods…Yes," he moaned. This went on for five minutes before Trayden shifted a little; his hips bucking upward, causing Hayden to close his eyes and bite his bottom lip. "Fuck!"

"Sorry!" Trayden said quickly.

"N-No, you're okay. I liked it…Do it again," Hayden told him. Trayden didn't argue; he thrust up into Hayden at the same time Hayden was coming down on him. "Ah!" Hayden moaned out. "G-Go on…I don't mind, babe. It doesn't hurt me,"

"You sure?" Trayden questioned.

Hayden nodded to him. "Mmhm. Fuck me, baby, please?" Hayden looked at him almost desperately. Trayden put one hand on Hayden's hip and started rocking his hips up into Hayden, their movements meeting perfectly. After a few minutes, Trayden got adjusted to the movements of thrusting into Hayden's ass hard and fast. Trayden started to do more, making Hayden cry out in pleasure. "Yes…Yes! That's it, baby! Fuck me hard, fast, and deep…I-I love it. Pound me!" he begged.

Trayden did exactly as he was told and started moving as hard and as fast as he was able from this position, slamming into his boyfriend's ass. "Ah! Fuck…Fuck…" Hayden moaned.

"Gods…Hayden, it's too good…I-I'm gonna cum," Trayden panted, feeling his release sneak up. Hayden's ass was tight because it had been a long time since he had been the one who got fucked.

"M-Me too, baby. Me too…" Hayden leaned down, capturing Trayden's lips with his own. Trayden's hands flew to Hayden's hips and held him through each powerful thrust. "Fuck me…Don't stop…I-I'm almost there," he pleaded as one of his hands snaked down to his cock, and started stroking himself since Trayden had stopped to hold Hayden's hips.

"Gods…Hayden…I-I can't…I-I'm cumming!" Trayden said quickly, his breathing labored.

"Cum! Cum, please!" Hayden told him. "O-Oh Gods! Right there, Tray! Right there, baby! That's it…That's the spot!" Trayden felt what Hayden was talking about a while back with the prostate being the male G-Spot. Trayden kept hitting Hayden's hard and fast. "Yes, yes! Gods, fuck! Baby, I'm cumming!" he cried out in pure pleasure. Trayden released as soon as Hayden's ass tightened around him.

"Odin above…" Trayden panted. Hayden came at the same time; his semen shooting out in white strings of stickiness that landed on Trayden's midsection and chest. Trayden's movements slowed as he laid there, panting heavily with his boyfriend as they rode out their orgasms together. The two were sweating and making out a little.

"H-Hold the condom in place for a sec," Hayden told him. Trayden reached down and held the base of his cock and the condom as Hayden pulled off and laid on his boyfriend. The two breathed hard, enjoying everything they felt right now.

"Gods, Hayden…You came more this time than you have any other…" Trayden stated.

"T-Told you…An-Anal orgasms are better…" Hayden panted as they kissed a few times.

"What brought on you wanted to be fucked tonight, out of curiosity?" Trayden wondered.

"Don't know, just wanted to I guess…" Hayden replied. "Felt great too," he added.

"Glad I could help?" Trayden said, unsure of how to reply to that one. "Does this mean we're going to be doing it both ways now?"

"Now and then, love. I still enjoy fucking the hell out of you. But I guess after hearing the others ask if you'd ever screwed me before; I wanted to feel it again, and let you see what it was like to be the one with your cock inside of me," Hayden informed.

"Different, but amazing," Trayden chuckled as he turned over to take the condom off himself, and toss it in the small trash can next to Hayden's bed on the right side. "So…Do I still get my anal orgasm or you done for the night?"

"I'll give it to ya, don't worry. Let's recover for a few minutes," Hayden said as Trayden nodded and the two of them started making out again. It had been incredible, and they'd be going again in a little bit once they both relaxed a little. After fifteen minutes of making out and light skin touches, Hayden slipped on a condom for himself, and got between his boyfriend's legs, massaging and lightly fingering his ass a bit. "Ready to go again?" he asked smiling. Trayden nodded as Hayden moved his fingers and pushed his length inside of Trayden's rear.

"Thor, yes!" Trayden moaned out as the lovers started again for round two of their night together.

 _ ***Lemon End***_

Prom had been fun, and this made the night even better. The last big thing to happen was graduation, and that was happening in a week from tomorrow. Trayden and Hayden couldn't wait to be graduates and see where their futures went but hoped fully that it would be together that they found out.


	66. Chapter 66

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LXVI

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Saturday, 6/15/2019; 5:00 am]  
[Berk; Forger/Haddock Home]

Hayden laid awake in his bed staring up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. Hayden had been awake since 1:00 this morning after going to bed at 11:30 pm Friday night; he'd gotten up to use the bathroom and get a drink of water but found himself unable to go back to sleep despite the overwhelming tiredness he felt. Hayden knew what today was; graduation day from Berk High School. Today was supposed to be happy and fun, but Hayden didn't feel that way. Honestly, Hayden wanted today to be over; he wanted to skip graduation entirely and maybe just get his diploma mailed to him, so that way he wouldn't have to go.

Hayden sighed heavily as he got up and decided to take a shower, and start his day since he clearly wasn't going back to sleep and had to be at the graduation location, Barbarchi Convention Arena in Archian City, for 8:00 this morning. Once again, there had been another change in scheduling Friday night that all Senior students got an e-mail about. The graduation would be at 11 am, but students were to arrive for 8 am for a final practice. This was to make sure families weren't out super late and could start their celebrations for early afternoon. By 5:45 am, Hayden finished his shower and got dressed in a pair of black jeans gray long-sleeve shirt, and black sneakers. Hayden combed his hair to be down, but it didn't stay that way, so he gave up on it and exited the bedroom after getting his wallet and phone. Getting to the kitchen, Hayden took his pill with a glass of milk and then started eating a chocolate chip granola bar while waiting for Spencer and Gabriel to wake up.

At 6:20 am, Hayden heard Spencer start crying, so he went to get him. After a quick change of diapers and into his day clothes, Hayden brought Spencer out to the dining area and set him into the high chair. Hayden got the jar of food for breakfast; it was typically fruits and then a bottle with some infant cereal in it afterward. Around 7:05 am, Gabriel wandered into the kitchen for some coffee and to greet Hayden and Spencer.

"Morning, lad," Gabriel smiled.

"Hi…" Hayden replied softly. Gabriel knew that tone instantly and saw Hayden's face with the dark circles under his eyes; Gabriel knew that his Godson wasn't in a good mood.

"Did ya get any sleep, son?" Gabriel asked. Hayden shook his head.

"An hour or two…" Hayden stated while wiping Spencer's face with a wipe and then giving him his bottle to enjoy. Hayden set the highchair to a reclined position and put the burp rag under his chin. Hayden washed out the jar and tossed it in the recycling bin; then set the spoon in the strainer to dry.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriel wondered.

"I…Really don't know right now," Hayden admitted. "I gotta go if I'm gonna make it to the city on time…Spencer is all set; he's been changed and fed. I already have my dress clothes. See you both later at the ceremony for 11 am," he kissed the top of Spencer's forehead while going over to get his keys.

"Hayden…One more thing," Gabriel said now as Hayden looked at him. "Are you gonna be alright?"

Hayden didn't say anything at first as he kept his head down; then turned his back to Gabriel. Hayden sniffled a few times and brought his right hand up to wipe away the tear that escaped his eye. "I don't know, Uncle Gabe. I honestly don't," he replied before leaving the house. Reaching the garage, Hayden tossed his bag with his dress clothes and shoes into the front seat. Hayden took a deep breath before starting the vehicle, throwing it in reverse as the garage door opened, and then Hayden backing out. Hayden switched to drive and heading for the highway.

Inside, the house, Gabriel saw Hayden go down the road before he grabbed his phone and dialed the Raseri Residence.

" _Hello?"_ Rachel answered.

"Hey, Rachel; it's Gabriel. Is Trayden still there, or has he left for graduation practice?" Gabriel asked.

" _He's about to leave now. Why what's up?"_ Rachel inquired.

"Can I speak with him real quick? It's about Hayden," Gabriel said.

" _Hang on. Tray! Gabriel is on the phone; he wants to talk to you about Hayden for a sec,"_ Rachel called.

" _Is he okay?"_ Trayden questioned as the phone was handed off. _"Hello?"_ he greeted.

"Hi, Tray. Nothing to be overly worried about, nothing has happened. Please keep an eye on Hayden through practice," Gabriel informed.

" _Bad day?"_ Trayden replied.

"He said he got an hour or two of sleep. I asked how he felt and he said he didn't know. Before he left a few minutes ago, I inquired if he'd be alright, and Hayden also replied that he didn't know," Gabriel explained.

" _I figured today might be hard for him. I felt it weeks ago during the sleepover when he withdrew from the conversation about everyone's plans for after graduation. We were all talking about things with our parents, and Hayden ended up leaving the basement for fifteen to twenty minutes. We still on for the plan I talked to you about?"_ Trayden questioned.

"I think so. I'll check with Hayden after the ceremony on what he wants to do; something tells me that he might not be up for a party, even if your intentions are good. Your dad has my cell; get it from him and keep me updated on Hayden, please? I'm worried that he's only gonna get worse as the day continues. And it's only a two or so weeks until the two-year anniversary of his parents' deaths. Things are gonna start getting questionable with his mood for a bit, and I don't want a repeat of last year," Gabriel stated.

" _Understood. I don't think any of us want that, Gabriel. I gotta get going; it's a fifty-minute drive to the convention hall from here. I'll text you when I arrive and locate Hayden to let you know how he's doing,"_ Trayden informed.

"Thank you, Trayden. Bye now," Gabriel hung up and sighed.

 **. . .**

[8:15 am]  
[Archian City; Mead Hall]

Trayden arrived, parked, and rushed inside the building to follow the other students of the Berk High School graduating class to where they'd be practicing for tonight.

"Tray! There you are," Katie called, waving him over to where they were. Trayden approached and smiled.

"Traffic driving in?" Syrus chuckled.

"Yeah, and I left a bit late. Gabriel called to ask me to keep an eye on Hayden," Trayden stated. "He didn't get any sleep last night, just a couple of hours. And Hayden's answer to both of Gabriel's questions about how he was feeling and if he'd be alright was I don't know,"

"Haven't seen Hayden and we got here on time for 8 am," Ford informed.

"Really?" Trayden asked, looking around. Sure enough, he didn't see his boyfriend at all. Trayden went over to Amy Mayden now. "Miss. Mayden; I'm here…" he reported knowing that she was keeping track of who came. "Sorry for being late," he added.

"The practice didn't start until 8:30 am. I told everyone 8 am to make sure you showed up on time," Amy smiled.

"Out of curiosity…Has Hayden checked in yet?" Trayden asked.

Amy checked her list. "Yep; he was here at 7:55 and one of the first to arrive," she said. "Why?"

"Because I can't see him in the room," Trayden admitted.

"Oh, he said he wasn't feeling well and going to go to the bathroom and then outside for some fresh air. I said it was okay as long as he came back in for 8:30," Amy smiled.

"Thanks," Trayden walked away.

"Hayden here?" Alicia inquired.

"Yeah, he told Miss. Mayden that he didn't feel good, and went outside for some air," Trayden nodded. "I'm gonna go check on him,"

"We'll come too," Alyssa offered. Trayden nodded again as he and the others left the open room where graduation would take place at 4:00 pm. Trayden checked the closest bathroom first and ruled it out as a place Hayden was. Going outside next, Trayden spotted Hayden against the wall, his left leg up and bent at the knee. Hayden held a cigarette between his fingers, taking a drag and then releasing the smoke upward.

"Babe?" Trayden said softly as Hayden looked over at him.

"Hey," Hayden greeted him, and the others.

"Are you alright?" Trayden asked.

"My Godfather ask you to check on me?" Hayden questioned calmly.

"What makes you think-," Trayden started with a smile.

"Tray…Not in the mood, babe. I have been standing here since 8:05 this morning; every one of you walked right by to get inside and didn't notice me. I saw that you just got here, and the fact you're back out in so little time tells me that you were looking for me and since none of you knew my mood was off today," Hayden informed firmly. "So did he call and ask you to watch me?"

Trayden sighed. "Yes…" he confessed. Hayden got off the wall and walked closer now; he kissed Trayden's cheek.

"Thank you for the honesty," Hayden said before stepping back and finishing his cigarette, putting it out, and tossing the butt away.

"So…Are you okay?" Syrus tried.

"Don't know. I'm running on about an hour and thirty minutes of sleep. I'm not sure how to feel, so I'm just taking the day as it comes," Hayden checked his phone; _**8:27 am**_. "Come on, time to get back inside for practice," he added. Not arguing or wanted to upset Hayden; they followed him into the building.

 **. . .**

[10:00 am]

"Well done, all of you. It's been a journey, and tonight will start you on a new one," Amy smiled at the end of practice. "Oh…Hayden. I had a request…"

"I already know where this is going…" Hayden sighed. "Let me guess…Since we've cut out a huge majority of the speeches other than yours and the valedictorians…You want to know if I'll play or sing something inspirational to send all the students off with at the end?"

"No…" Amy said nervously.

"I wouldn't advise you to lie to me…" Hayden remarked. "I am not in a good mood,"

"Fine, yes; that's what I was going to ask…For you to perform before the diploma process begins. And how are you not happy on a day like this? You're graduating high school," Amy tried, smiling a bit.

"You wanna know why I'm not happy about today? Maybe because the two of the most important people in my life can't be here. Maybe because I don't want to cross that stage knowing they aren't in the crowd screaming their heads off and trying to take as many pictures as possible. Maybe because my parents were murdered two years ago and won't get to see me graduate and I can't celebrate it with them. The biggest achievement of my life thus far has been surviving this long after everything," Hayden said coldly.

Hayden stepped out of line and headed for the door now, ignoring the silence and stares upon him while he walked away. "First of all, you can't ask me to come up with something an hour before the ceremony starts. Secondly, while I can find something in the next five or so minutes, I won't. Sorry, but I don't feel all inspirational today. This is nothing special to me. Graduating tonight…Doesn't mean anything to me. Not anymore. It's just another day," he pushed the door open and went out of sight.

"Should we follow him?" Syrus asked, looking at Trayden now.

"We leave him alone," Trayden said.

"What? Tray you just heard-," Alicia tried.

"I heard that he's having a hard time today, guys. Same as you. He didn't fly off the handle, and he's not breaking down. All he did was explain why today isn't good for him, and leave to probably clear his head before the ceremony starts," Trayden informed.

"What if he's not okay, and needs us?" Mindy tried.

"Then we won't be very far away, will we?" Trayden remarked. Agreeing that Trayden was right; the friends stood around to chat a bit until things started.

 **. . .**

[11:00 am]

Everyone prepared lined up at 10:50 am as agreed, except for Hayden and it was now just fifteen minutes before the start of the ceremony. Hayden wasn't far, though; he was in the bathroom, already dressed in his dark brown pants and long-sleeve red button down shirt. Hayden's shoes were brown too, and he didn't bother with a tie; there wasn't much done about his hair, but that was to be expected. Hayden had on his black cap, and gown already as he arrived at 10:45 am and grabbed his stuff before others noticed he was even there.

"Where is he?" Syrus asked.

"Hayden wouldn't miss his graduation, would he?" Alyssa frowned.

"He might if it would be too much for him to deal with because his parents aren't here to see the big moment when he graduates. I know Hayden said it meant nothing, but it means the world to him," Trayden informed.

"What happens if he misses this?" Ford wondered.

"I don't know…I assume they'll mail his diploma to him, or he'll show up once this is over," Mindy stated. As final preparations began; the friends separated to get into line and walk into the main room. In the bathroom, that said out of order, but hadn't been locked; Hayden fell back first against the wall, looking up at the ceiling as tears formed.

"I can't…I can't do it…" Hayden let the tears slip down the sides of his face. Hayden lowered his head as he slid down the wall, bringing his knees to his chest; holding himself as he finally gave in and sobbed hard with his head on his knee caps. "I just can't do it without them here…I-I need them…I need you guys…Need you both," he cries.

A text message came through at 11:00 am as Hayden checked it from the screen.

 _ **Uncle Gabe, 11:01 am  
We're all sitting to the right of the stage in section A. We'll be able to see you perfectly when you cross, kiddo. Love you!**_

Hayden stared at the message, the tears still falling. "I'm…Sorry, Uncle Gabriel…I c-can't do i-it…" Hayden lowered his head again.

 **. . .**

[12:30 pm]

As they'd rehearsed for a week; the students filed out and took their seats in the metal chairs. The only people who knew Hayden wasn't among the group were his friends and boyfriend. Amy and the valedictorian already gave their speeches. The calling of students to receive their diploma had started at 12 pm, and it was already in the G last names. Trayden peered around; he still didn't see Hayden. Carefully getting his phone out, Trayden pulled up his messages with Hayden and tapped the text box.

 _12:32 pm  
Where are you? Please tell me, baby. I'm really worried about you. I know this isn't easy for you; I know it hurts, but you can't miss walking the stage. Your parents might be gone in the physical body, but they are always with you, Hayden. Always in spirit. And we're all here for you. Please? Please don't miss this. Everything will be okay. They are here…I promise that your folks are here even if you can't see them._

Trayden glanced back at where his parents and Gabriel were. Around them were the parents or guardians or all his friends too. Dustin seemed to catch his son's eyes through the camera of his phone. "Rach…Text Trayden and ask him what's wrong," Rachel got her phone and texted Trayden.

Trayden felt his phone vibrate and saw the message from his mom.

 _ **Mom's Cell, 12:36 pm  
Dad wants to know what's wrong.**_

 _12:37 pm  
Hayden's not here. We never saw him show up at 11, and he didn't line up with us either. We're worried he's not okay._

Trayden sighed heavily as he looked forward. "Hayden Haddock!" the room clapped and cheered, but Hayden wasn't seen. _Come on, Hayden…Please…Please?_ Trayden pleaded silently. "Hayden Haddock?" Amy called again. "I guess we'll-,"

"Wait! There he is, Miss. Mayden!" the next person in the line who have been called said quickly as Trayden's eyes turned quickly to see Hayden making his through the group on the stairs. Hayden hesitated to move any further once he was in front of the person who told Amy not to go ahead yet. Hayden's head turned up to where Gabriel said he would sitting, seeing Spencer in his arms and pointing to Hayden, clapping.

Hayden looked at the lights on the on the back wall, in the glare from the brightness; he swore he saw his father and mother standing there. His father held his mother closer, and both of them were smiling. Just as soon as Hayden blinked; the image was gone. Hayden felt another tear slip from his eyes as he lowered his head, using his bangs to hide his face as he walked across the stage. It felt miles long, but he reached Amy, who held out her hand to shake Hayden's. He did so and got his diploma from her.

" _Well done, son!"_ Hayden froze hearing his father's voice.

" _We're so proud of you, sweetheart!"_ came his mother's voice next. Hayden forced himself to look at the screen where pictures of the students graduating were shown. Hayden saw himself as a newborn in his mother's arms and his father right next to her. And then right beside that photo was the one of the last time he was with his parents in June, just a week or so before they had been killed. It was him between both of them; their hands on his shoulders.

" _We love you, Hayden,"_ that was all it took for Hayden to be unable to stop the tears. Hayden briskly got off stage and filed into where he was supposed to be seated in line with others. The closest to him were Mindy, Alyssa, and Katie. Alicia, Ford, and Syrus weren't far either. Tyler, Rylee, and Trayden were towards the back rows, but had a perfect view of Hayden, who kept his head down, totally dissociating from the rest of the ceremony; he couldn't believe Gabriel submitted those pictures and more than likely requested that recording from the Sophomore talent show at Archian Preparatory. Hayden only cried quietly; he managed to get himself out there and walk the stage, but now he wanted this to be over.


	67. Chapter 67

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LXVII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Saturday, 6/15/2019; 1:30 pm]  
[Archian City; Mead Hall]

"Congratulations Berk High School Senior Class of 2019 graduates!" Amy announced. As soon as the caps were thrown into the air, the crowd cheered and clapped. Hayden never threw his, but he did quickly get up and work his way to leaving through the door they'd come in, which was off to the right and behind the makeshift stage. Hayden instantly leaned against the wall and tried not to cry, but it wasn't working. Tears began to slip from his eyes and down his face while he grabbed his phone and pulled up the messages with his Godfather.

 _1:35 pm  
I'm going to mom and dad's house. I need to be there right now._

Hayden sent the message, wiped his eyes and quickly made his way out of the convention center. Hayden tore off his cap and gown and headed for his car. Getting inside, Hayden changed into his clothes from practice earlier that morning without much of a hassle, and then he started up his convertible and left the parking lot and got on the main road to go to his parents' home. That's all he wanted right now; to be in the last place he'd seen them alive.

The other student had filed out of the center and began meeting up with their families. The group of Hayden's friends met in the parking lot to avoid the madness, and their families joined up as soon as they were able to get through the crowd. However, the first thing noticed was that Hayden's car was gone because they'd all parked in the same general vicinity of one another.

"Where's Hayden?" Ford asked the obvious question.

"He bailed after we threw our caps up," Alyssa mentioned.

"I think he went out the right side door behind the stage," Mindy confirmed.

"I was surprised to see him; I thought he'd miss it for sure," Tyler stated. "I mean…He never lined up with us at 11,"

"Especially after what he said to Miss. Mayden at 10…" Trayden sighed.

"What happened?" Rachel wondered.

"Miss. Mayden told Hayden that she had a request for him," Ford began.

"Hayden knew exactly what she'd ask, for him to perform. Miss. Mayden tried to deny that is what she'd inquire about, but Hayden told her not to lie because he wasn't in the mood," Hailey jumped in now.

"Amy asked Hayden why his mood wasn't good on a day like this, and he just went off on her, calmly, but not holding back either," Trayden informed. "He told her that the two people who should be here for him, aren't. That his parents were murdered and his greatest achievement in life thus far has been surviving after everything,"

"And then Hayden told her that he while he could find something on the fly; he wasn't feeling inspirational and that graduating today meant nothing to him; it was just another day," Syrus explained.

"But he did walk the stage…" Rylee reminded. "Bit late, but he got up there,"

"And then after he saw the pictures and heard his parents' voices; he escaped to sit in his chair. We saw him crying with his head down," Alicia nodded.

"I can't imagine that was easy for him, given his folks aren't here today…" Kelly Grimborn frowned.

"But the question is where did he go? His car is gone, so where would he go? Back to berk? The cemetery?" Bryan interjected now.

Gabriel came up holding Spencer. "He went to his parents' place," the man informed.

"Why did he go there? We were all gonna have a giant party with him at your house, I thought?" Dustin inquired.

"Hayden's text only said he was going to mom and dad's house and that he needed to be there right now," Gabriel informed. "Though, I feel I know why. His parents always said they'd do a graduation party for him at the house. His father would cook, his mom would clean up; they'd just have a quiet celebration there. I'd be there…I think Spencer was hoping that you, Silas, and your family would come too. So I think he went there because that was always the plan, and he's going to feel closer to them or be in the last place where they were with him," he explained.

"He's probably not in the mood to celebrate, is he?" Aria said sadly.

"I don't know about celebrating, but I think he'd appreciate his friends coming around for him on a day like this. Not only is it graduation, but-," Gabriel started.

"It's also eight days until the two-year anniversary of his parents being killed…" Trayden finished the sentence.

"Come on; he needs us," Syrus stated.

"Now more than ever before. We weren't around last time he fell into this because we didn't know until Gabriel came to the house to tell us that Hayden didn't handle it," Trayden informed. "We won't let him fall again. Everyone load up," he added.

"Got it," the friends nodded.

 **. . .**

[2:15 pm]  
[Archian City; Haddock Residence]

Pulling up to the house; it looked like it hadn't been abandoned for two years. The front lawn was cut, there were flowers planted, the trees and hedges trimmed. Hayden's car was in the driveway, and there was a For Sale sign by the mailbox. However, smacked over the For Sale part was a sticker on an angle saying; _SOLD_.

"What that-?" Gabriel blinked a few times.

"What is it?" Dustin asked they all headed for the front door.

"Didn't think it had been so taken care of…Or on the market. Hayden said he hadn't decided what he wanted to do yet no more than two months ago…" Gabriel informed as he put his hand on the handle and walked inside the quiet house. "Hayden?" he called. No answer. "Hayden?! I know you're here!" he tried again.

"Living room!" Hayden yelled back. Gabriel led the others, who were just as confused as he, into the living room where Hayden was sitting on the couch, watching a slideshow of pictures on the flatscreen TV. It was all of him growing up with his parents and Gabriel since the move. "What took ya?"

"You…Knew we'd come?" Trayden blinked.

"I've been in a mood all day, and I knew you'd be looking for me since I left the convention center before anyone else did. I purposely let Gabriel know where I'd be, so he'd tell you, and then you'd come looking for me to make sure I was okay," Hayden stated.

"Are you?..." Felicia wondered.

"Not in the slightest, but being here seems to be keeping from losing my shit right now because I can feel them here…This was the last room all three of us were together before everything happened," Hayden informed.

"Well, they'd be proud of you, as much as I am; that you walked that stage earlier," Gabriel sat next to Hayden on the couch and hugged him tightly, then ruffled his hair.

"I wasn't going to…" Hayden admitted. "I got your text, kept telling myself I couldn't do it," he continued. "But as I was listening to names get called off and knew mine was coming…I got Tray's text, and somehow…I decided that I had to do it, no matter how much it hurt to…Though, I was not prepared for what you did…" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, laddie. I just thought it might help ya to feel like they were there, and how proud they'd be that despite everything you've been through; you finished high school, and knew they loved you," Gabriel confessed.

"Yeah, well…That might be true…But I would have preferred it not in front of the entire senior class…" Hayden mentioned. "It's done and over with now, don't worry about it…"

"Tray…What did you text him?" Alyssa inquired.

"None ya business," Hayden stated.

"Anyway…On a completely unrelated note. Have you been coming here to keep the house straightened up?" Gabriel asked.

"Hired lawn care people to do it. You wanna know why there's a for sale/sold sign, don't you?" Hayden chuckled a little.

"Well, that was the next question…But yes. You said you didn't know what you wanted to do yet…" Gabriel reminded.

"I might have put it off for a while…But I always knew after it was left to me that I'd sell it, Uncle Gabe. I could never live here again; it would be too hard no matter how much time passes. And I wouldn't want to live here by myself with Spencer. Besides…I'm originally from Berk…We only moved here because dad and Silas started fighting again. This is…Just another house; it can be someone else's forever home, but my place in Berk with family and friends," Hayden remarked gently.

"So…You already sold the house?" Trayden wondered.

"About a week ago. The buyers are still working on selling their place, but they'll be moving in here in about two weeks once all their stuff is finalized with their buyers. I've been coming here at random during the process to pack things up and bring them to Gabriel's. I said the family could have anything else left here that I don't need, like furniture and what not," Hayden explained.

"And…Your mother and father's cars?" Gabriel inquired.

"I'll sell them too, just haven't gotten around to it yet since I had to house thing to do. I grabbed everything else I wanted. Everything else; I said the family could have, or they could donate it to charity. After today, I won't have a reason to come back. I finished packing while waiting for you to come. Everything is in the car except for this box of home videos…Decided to watch a few," Hayden shrugged.

"So…" Hayden began again after shutting off the TV and removing the DVD, then put it away in the box. Hayden set it on the counter afterward so that he wouldn't forget later. "You all just come to check on me?"

"Yep!" Alicia smiled. "We decided that we're all celebrating together, and you're gonna join us,"

"Well…That's nice of you, but I'm staying here today," Hayden informed as while moving to the back sliding doors. "Last day here kind of thing, ya know?" he opened the door and headed for the backyard. Suddenly, Hayden stopped and returned, going to the closet that was next to the fireplace. Hayden slid the doors open and out of the way as he flipped the light on while rummaging around.

"What are you doing, babe?" Trayden inquired curiously.

"I almost completely forgot about the hidden safe that is in here…" Hayden stated as there were a thud and tinging sound. "Ow! God damn low-bearing pole…" he winced.

"Are you alright?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah…Just another head injury, no big deal…" Hayden mumbled while shuffling through some stuff. Finally after a few moments; he came out carrying a smaller safe and set it on the couch. Hayden crouched down in front of it and worked at the dial for a second or two before there was a click of it unlatching. Hayden opened the door and set a few stacks of papers on the table, and then he pulled out a gun.

"Woah, woah…Put that down, Hayden," Dustin ordered.

"Dustin…It's not even loaded. The clip is out, and the safety is on…" Hayden informed. "It's dad's gun for home defense. I didn't want to forget it was here and have one of the kids find it since the family moving in has three under the age of 10," Hayden set the gun on the table. "There's actually two. That one is dad's…This one," Hayden pulled out a second handgun. This one was black with a scaled pattern on the metal. "Is mine,"

"Since when do you have a gun?" Trayden asked.

"I dunno…Fourteen or so? I mean, it's registered to dad, but it's the gun I use," Hayden shrugged. "Ain't she a beauty?" he smiled a bit, seeming proud of his weapon.

"Why would you use a gun?" Vincent stated.

"Uncle Gabe and my dad taught me how to shoot?" Hayden said, surprised that he had to answer such an easy question. "We've…Got a shooting range in the backyard. Small, two lanes, still and moving targets,"

"And damn it he ain't a good shot too. Might be better than me," Gabriel chuckled.

"Only with a handgun, Uncle Gabriel. We tried a rifle once, and it knocked me on my ass," Hayden said.

"Oh, come on; that's only because you were fourteen or so, kiddo. I bet you could do it now. You were good on the automatic," Gabriel reminded.

"I was vibrating for ten minutes afterward…" Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Again I say; you're older and stronger now. You could hold yourself still and handle it. Where's your father's gun cabinet, outside still?" Gabriel asked as Hayden nodded to him. "Then let's go. I wanna see ya do it again,"

"Seriously? Right now? Is that even allowed? I mean…These are dad's guns, and he's dead. Don't think it's legal for me to use them without him," Hayden stated.

"It's not illegal as you're an adult now," Silas jumped in. "You could register the guns to yourself,"

"And the range here is legal; I believe it's noted in the paperwork I have at the office. Your father was a stellar officer; he made sure things were fine," Dustin nodded. "I'd almost forgotten about it,"

"So…It's cool if we go out back and shoot?" Gabriel asked.

"Can we watch?" Bryan asked.

"Isn't it your graduation parties with your families?" Hayden started.

"Well, we're…All here with you, Hayden," Trayden said gently.

"I…Don't understand?" Hayden looked at them all, smiling at him.

"Hayden," Trayden took his hand. "Us friends have known you weren't looking forward to today since the night in the basement when we all talked about what we'd do to celebrate our graduations with our families. We know you left because the topic bothered you due to your parents not being here,"

"So the kids decided with all the parents in agreement that we'd all celebrate with you. Me, Spencer, and the Jorgensons as family to you, Trayden as your boyfriend, and everyone else as friends or…Extended, non-blood related family. We all came here for you, laddie, so you wouldn't have to celebrate alone when you and your folks always planned for a party here when you graduated. We're here to join the festivities. Besides, your parents always hoped you'd make good friends to invite for the occasion, and then they'd be able to hang with your friends' parents or guardians," Gabriel explained.

Hayden stood there, shocked at the confession. They all gave up their private celebrations, for him? "So…What do you say? Wanna celebrate graduating with friends and family, just like your parents hoped?" Trayden inquired. Hayden wanted to cry, but he ended up smiling as he hugged Trayden tightly. Blinking, Trayden hugged Hayden back.

"Aw, come on. Don't cry," Trayden said quickly. "I don't like when you cry…"

"I-I'm not…Crying!" Hayden retorted quickly, trying to deny that he was.

"You are too, babe," Trayden chuckled.

"I-I am…Not! Sh-Shut up!" Hayden backed up quickly, keeping his head down and rubbing the tears away. "I-It was just…Dust…Th-That's all,"

"Sure, okay, Hayden. A little bit of dust happens to everyone," Tyler said with a laugh now.

"Got the dust out now?" Trayden hinted.

"Yep, good now," Hayden nodded as he hugged Trayden again, then leaned up and kissed him. Trayden returned it; then they stared at one another a moment. "Perhaps a private celebration later?" he whispered.

"If you want to," Trayden replied.

"Can't wait," Hayden winked as he then looked at Gabriel. "We'll order pizza and stuff for dinner since how we're underprepared for a party,"

"Alright, hotshot…Let's see if you can still shoot," Gabriel chuckled, grabbing Hayden's handgun and one of the clips and tossing both at him at the same. Hayden caught the gun by the handle with ease, leaning right a bit to grab the clip. In one fluid moment; he flipped off the safety, inserted the clip, and loaded a bullet in the chamber.

"Hey, watch it…That thing is loaded," Ford panicked.

"And it's pointed at the ground away from all of you. Relax, Ford…" Hayden stated. "Come on, old man. Let's see if you still got it after being out of the military for a year," he grinned.

"Oh, boy, you're challenging the wrong Marine…Special Ops, remember? I excel at shooting targets…" Gabriel remarked.

"Ex-Marine now, and you taught me everything you know. So let's see who has a better shot," Hayden challenged.

"First to empty their clip and see who has more kill shots does all the chores for a month?" Gabriel smirked.

"You're so on," Hayden agreed as they shook hands and headed outside. The rest followed, very intrigued. Rachel was holding Spencer for Hayden and Gabriel. It wasn't the standard type of party, but they said they were going this for Hayden's sake, so if this is what he wanted to do; then they were fine with it. Getting outside, Gabriel instructed the others were to stand so they could watch safely.

Gabriel and Hayden lined up in their lanes, both putting on their protective ear muffs and goggles. "Start it up," Gabriel told Hayden.

Hayden reached over, flipping a switch and pushing a green button. "Ah, I get it. The lights will turn green when to start shooting so the motion sensors on the targets will be active and can show us where each shot hits. That's how they're playing against each other," Vincent nodded.

"First to empty their clip and have the most kill shots wins, so anything that hits the heart, neck, or head. And there's a counter for each time hit on the spots," Silas interjected.

"Wait," Hayden pressed the yellow button to pause the countdown for them to start. Hayden set his gun down as he went and grabbed the spare pair of headphones; he carefully set them on Devon and Miya's son's head. However, he didn't have another pair for his son, so he took his off and set them in Spencer's head; then kissed his son's nose. "It's gonna be too loud for them,"

"What about you?" Trayden asked.

"I'll be fine," Hayden assured with a nod as he went back to his spot and lifted his gun. Hayden pressed the green button again. The countdown started at three seconds. As soon as the buzzer sounded, Hayden shot the first target that shot out from the side; it hit the forehead. Hayden didn't stop, with a super focused look in his eyes, he fired at the still targets, and the moving ones when they came out at random. Hayden finished his clip and set the weapon down. Gabriel finished two shots later, doing the same.

Hayden leaned over and saw Gabriel's hits; he missed a few targets altogether and missed vital shots. "Looks like you're losing your touch, Uncle Gabe," he chuckled.

"Oh shush…How'd you do?" Gabriel came over to check Hayden's shots. Hayden didn't miss a thing; his shots were all to the head. Gabriel blinked at Hayden was leaning against the fence, stroking the top of his gun.

"How'd he do?" Dustin asked peering around to see better. "Wow…He's good,"

"Hayden, I don't care what you say; you belong on the police force, just like your dad," Vincent agreed after seeing.

"I'm not even going to ask why you want a kid with a hitman-level shot on the police squad, but I guess I'll take the compliment," Hayden shrugged. "And the student surpasses the teacher, Uncle Gabe," Hayden commented.

"Oh, shut up," Gabriel huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Hayden just ended up laughing at his Godfather's face about being beaten in a shooting contest by him.


	68. Chapter 68

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LXVIII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Saturday, 6/15/2019; 4:00 pm]  
[Archian City; Haddock Home]

After the shoot-off between Gabriel and Hayden, and Hayden won with hardly any effort at all; the guns got put away, except for Hayden's. He kept it out because he missed seeing it, which everyone thought was a little odd, but they let it go. Hayden's gun was nice-looking with the scale pattern; it was almost like his convertible. The others were learning that Hayden had a thing for dragon-related things, but that was to be expected with his past thousands of years ago being an ancestor of the Vikings who lived with Dragons. The food was delivered around 3:45 pm; it was pizza, wings, rolls, some salad, and baked macaroni and cheese.

Hayden went to the store for soda, chips, and dip. He also picked up a couple styrofoam coolers and ice to keep the soda in. Trayden went with him and picked up plates, napkins, and utensils. And together, the two of them picked up a big marble-style cake; they had Congratulations Graduates put on it, and then returned to Hayden's house to continue the party. It was going nicely; everyone seems to be having a good time. Hayden had Trayden in his lap, locked there in his arms while everyone was sitting around chatting and enjoying the food.

However, something felt very off to Hayden; he couldn't pinpoint what it was though. Hayden felt on edge like he was being watched and something bad was about to happen. The others had noticed but didn't want to ask and risk upsetting him. Trayden, though, was active in wanting to make sure Hayden was okay, so he turned in his boyfriend's lap and smiled.

"You okay, babe?" Trayden inquired gently, looking into Hayden's eyes.

"I'm good, baby. Don't worry," Hayden smiled as he leaned up and kissed his boyfriend lightly. Trayden blushed and snuggled into Hayden's lap more.

"Aw, you two are so cute and I he-," Gabriel teased.

"I swear to the Gods if you say it one more time, Uncle Gabe; I'm gonna kick your ass or shoot you…And we've established that I won't miss," Hayden growled at his Godfather.

"Stop being so violent," Gabriel chuckled.

"Can't help it. That's just a defense to protect myself…You know I won't shoot you. But I will kick your ass, and we both know I'm capable," Hayden huffed.

"Not with a broken wrist and two cracked ribs you can't, laddie," Gabriel said.

"Is that a challenge?" Hayden arched a brow.

"Maybe when you're healed," Gabriel stated.

"Done deal," Hayden grinned. However, he still couldn't shake the on edge feeling he had. Something was about to happen, and it wasn't going to be good. Hayden had learned to sense these types of things after his time in foster care; he when bad things that would affect him would happen, and to be honest; he hated it.

"Babe, take it easy," Trayden said gently, turning and placing his hands on Hayden's shoulders, rubbing them a bit. "Not everything has to be a challenge," Hayden just kissed Trayden on the lips, and then it turned into a small makeout session.

"With Hayden and me, it is," Gabriel said. "When Hayden was younger, Spencer and I would go off shooting on the range, hunting, wrestling, and stuff like that. Hayden always wanted to come, and his mother told him no because he was too young and didn't want him to get hurt. We promised Hayden when he became a teenager; we'd start letting him do stuff with us. However, when he couldn't beat us on the range, or fighting, anything for that matter; he made it his mission to practice long and hard enough to be able to beat us. So now anytime he's told _you can't do this_ ; he has this little voice that replies; _oh yes I fucking can_. And he does it," Gabriel shrugged.

"Really?" Dustin asked, blinking.

"He could be beaten on the ground, barely able to move, but if you tell him he can't do something; he gets this second wind and comes back stronger, faster, and with renewed determination to win, and he doesn't stop until his opponent gives up or knocks out," Gabriel chuckled some. "No idea how; his father always said it was the Haddock temper and pride," he added.

"That's impressive. I'd like to see it one day," Silas smiled.

"I know he can beat me. He was able to beat his father too. He can always take more than one opponent on at a time. He fought his dad and me at the same time and won. He also fought four of my military buds too, beat them," Gabriel informed.

"What's the highest amount of people he's fought at one time?" Bryan wondered.

"Five, I think," Gabriel rubbed his chin, unsure of the number.

"It was six, Uncle Gabe," Hayden broke his kissing with Trayden to answer now. "I also fought you, dad, and your military pals all at once too,"

"That did not count! You were barely hanging to consciousness, and when your father said to back off because your mother would kill us if you knocked out; we learned you're a damn good actor because you rebounded and whooped our asses when our guard was down!" Gabriel scoffed.

"All is fair in love and war, Uncle Gabe," Hayden shrugged. "I still won,"

"But…You didn't win that fight with those guys who jumped you…" Gabriel mentioned, not to be an ass or anything, but making it known.

"There was seven of them, and I wasn't exactly in the best state of mind after being at the cemetery all day, mourning," Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Fair enough," Uncle Gabe agreed. In the momentary silence, clapping was heard and Hayden flashbacked to something the night his parents were killed. After his father had been shot, there was slow clapping and someone saying that he put up a good fight, but not good enough. Hayden snapped out of it as he looked around; it seemed quiet, and maybe he was just losing his mind.

"Who was clapping?" Syrus asked. Hayden knew this wasn't his imagination if others heard it.

"Let me up, babe," Hayden said. Trayden got off Hayden and moved out of the way as Hayden got up and looked around again. He saw a shadow by the back door of the house, someone watching him.

"I give you one chance to come out of hiding," Hayden stated loudly.

"Uh…B-Babe? Are you okay?" Trayden asked now. Hayden didn't take his eyes off the back of the house; he knew someone was there.

"I will not ask again; I know you're there," Hayden remarked. Suddenly, someone walked out calmly, clapping his hands the same way Hayden remembered from that horrid night.

Hayden went to get his gun. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, lad," the man said as Hayden looked over and saw the male snap his fingers and more people rushed out, lifting their weapons and holding Hayden's friends and family in one place.

"Now what is the meaning of this!" Dustin demanded.

"I'm finishing something from two years ago…And I know the only way to beat this kid is to use people he cares about against him," the man said.

"This isn't how you beat me…" Hayden glared. "It's how you piss me off and get yourself hurt," he added.

"You won't do shit to me when I have their lives in my gunman's hands…Go ahead and try to be a hero, Hayden…" the man grinned. Hayden hesitated to get his gun; it would only take one shot to put this guy down, but what happened if his men were on his orders to kill his family and friends if anything happened to him. There was too much uncertainty in the situation, and Hayden couldn't risk it. No, he had to play this smart until he had an opening.

Finally, Hayden sighed and lowered his hand. "Fine…You win. What do you want? Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Your father never mentioned me? The former friend he betrayed and cost me everything?" the man remarked.

"Nope, not ringing any bells. My father wouldn't do that; he was a loyal, brave, selfless, great man and I will not let you run his name through the mud," Hayden glared.

"Perhaps you didn't know your father as well as you thought," the man glared. "I'm Dimitri Bludvist,"

"Dimitri?" Vincent spoke up now.

"You know him?" Hayden asked.

"As do I," Silas stated.

"Me too," Dustin sighed. "He was your father's old partner, Hayden, ever since he moved your family into the city when he and his brother had a falling out. About five years ago, Dimitri's family got killed; his wife and son. Dimitri accused your father of betraying him, which caused his family to be murdered,"

"We never got to the bottom of what happened. Dimitri quit the force and disappeared when we wouldn't arrest your father for the murder. We know your old man didn't do it, but Dimitri insisted it was his fault, and your father betrayed him. We wouldn't agree with it, so Dimitri left," Vincent continued.

"You never even launched an investigation!" Dimitri yelled.

"Spencer Haddock would never have betrayed anyone, Dimitri! He was a model cop and upheld the laws as if he wrote them himself; he had the skills and drive to run the entire force as Director!" Silas remarked.

"I don't care! You can all keep believing he's a saint but it's his fault my wife and son are dead!" Dimitri growled.

"Yeah…I've grown bored over here. I know what this is, so let's get it over with," Hayden walked up to one of the guys with a gun on Trayden. Hayden grabbed the guy's arm and moved the weapon, so the barrel was at his forehead.

"Hayden, no!" Trayden said.

"Here you go, Dimitri. You came to finish the job from two years ago, right? That's what you said, So just do it. Let the rest go and kill me…Put me out of my misery," Hayden stated. "Because if you don't…I'm going to show you what happens when you mess with me…"

Dimitri seemed to tense a bit at Hayden's tone. "Well, if you're gonna make it this easy…Fine. Shoot him," Dimitri ordered. The guy looked at Hayden, moving his finger to the trigger slowly. Hayden smirked now as the guy gasped in surprise.

"You shouldn't have hesitated…" Hayden said as he the guy panicked. Hayden shifted to the side, so the gun wasn't at his head anymore; he grabbed the man's wrist and twisted his wrist to make him drop the gun. Hayden brought back his left fist and punched the guy in the face. The guy stood there a second, shaking his head, but then he dropped and went unconscious.

"Oh, so you got some fight in you after all. I was beginning to think you weren't Spencer Haddock's son at all…" Dimitri grinned.

"Wipe that smile off your face before I come over there and smack it off. You're a coward without your weapons to hide behind. We both know you couldn't take me without them…You're a pussy," Hayden smirked. Dimitri's brow twitched in irritation.

"I can beat you without guns, but let's see if you can beat us by yourself," Dimitri countered.

"Bring it," Hayden challenged. "And if I win, you let them go and spend the rest of your life in prison, sound good?"

"And if you lose; you die," Dimitri stated.

"Seems fair. So let's go. Do I get the pleasure of fighting you, or all your goons first? I already got one down," Hayden asked.

"What the hell is he doing?" Dustin looked at Gabriel, who didn't answer. Gabriel saw Hayden's play now, but wouldn't say it out loud of Dimitri would catch on.

"Just like a video game, get to the boss," one of the men chuckled.

"All but four of you, weapons down…" Dimitri ordered. Only four with automatic weapons up and on Hayden's friends and family remained in place. Twelve surrounded Hayden, and Gabriel got nervous. "Have fun, boys," There was a still moment before one rushed in from behind.

Hayden narrowed his eyes as stepped to the right, leaving his left leg out and causing the guy to trip. Hayden lifted his knee when the male was falling, Hayden kicked him in the back of the head and stomped him down on the ground. Someone else charged in, fist out, but Hayden grabbed the guy's fist, twisting his wrist and cracking it, causing the male to howl in pain. Hayden bent a bit and elbowed the male in the gut, forcing him back before Hayden landed a right hook.

"Atta boy, kiddo!" Gabriel cheered.

"How is this exciting for you?!" Felicia scolded quickly. Two males ran at Hayden, he bent backward as they ended up hitting each other and falling back, but not unconscious, just rolling there for a second to recover.

"Because I know he won't lose," Gabriel looked at her.

"I don't understand. He's wicked outnumbered…And he's already hurt!" Rachel shot Gabriel an unamused look.

"You just said that he couldn't handle more than six…" Trayden reminded, worried for his boyfriend.

"Trust him…" Gabriel said.

So far, three of the twelve going against Hayden were unconscious. Hayden got grabbed from behind; his arms were pinned at his sides. Another person came in and socked Hayden in the stomach, making him bend over a bit and cough. Gabriel got nervous, being held in one place something Hayden didn't like.

"Shit…Hayden was never good with being restrained in training…" Gabriel remembered.

Hayden whipped his head back into the face of the person holding him, loosening the grip on his arms. Hayden used the man in front of him to run up the front of his body and kick him in the face, then break out of the person holding him and flip around to be behind. Hayden grabbed the back of his neck, and applied pressure, making him pass out.

"Haha, that was a combination of something Spencer and I both used," Gabriel grinned.

Someone tried to run at Hayden from behind, but all Hayden did was throw out his right arm to clothesline the guy and make him drop, holding his face. It just went on and for almost twenty minutes, and Hayden still had five people to go. But Hayden's fatigue was showing, and he was getting tired. One person was not meant to fight this many people at once.

"Gabriel, he can't keep this up!" Silas glared.

"But he can't stop, Dad…" Syrus mentioned. "If Hayden loses…They'll kill him…" Hayden threw his fist out to someone charging in from the left. Contact was made before Hayden twisted his body to throw a second punch and his the guy in the gut. Hayden brought his leg around and side-kicked the man in the head, causing him to go unconscious.

"And we're fucking useless to help him…" Trayden growled. Hayden got tacked down; he grunted as the person brought out a knife to stab Hayden in the throat. Hayden brought up his hands, ignoring the searing pain in his broken wrist as he held off the dagger. Hayden's arms fell a bit as the dagger stuck the left side of the ground next to Hayden's head. Hayden pushed it back again, but the guy nearly stabbed on the right. Thankfully, Hayden shifted his head, and the dagger pierced the ground.

It was downright scary to watch; if Hayden slipped up at any time, he'd be killed. Hayden forced the guy's hands back again, twisting the wrist to make the dagger slip and fall off to the side. Hayden dragged the guy forward and slammed his forehead into the enemies. Hayden shoved the guy back and kicked him in the balls. Hayden got his legs up brought up and kicked the man off of him. Hayden felt his broken wrist get stepped on hard; then his right side kicked, forcing him to roll over, holding where his ribs would be.

"Give it up, kid," Dimitri called. Hayden breathed hard, trying to deal with the pain.

"Oh…Say it…Say it, asshole…" Gabriel almost smirked.

"What? Say what?" Vincent asked.

"Come on…Trigger him…" Gabriel urged, watching closely as Hayden got himself standing up, but his head down.

"You're good, but not good enough. You just can't win," Dimitri grinned. Hayden flinched, lifting his head.

"Oh…Here we go," Gabriel got all giddy and excited. The others didn't understand, why was Gabriel acting this way?

"What did you say?" Hayden asked.

"You're good, but not good enough…Just like your father. He tried so hard too, got himself killed trying to save you and your mother. Give it up. You can't do it," Dimitri smirked. "Finish him!" he ordered. Within seconds, the remaining five circled Hayden to attack at the same time. Hayden's head was still down, but his fists clenched tightly.

"Now you're all in big trouble," Gabriel warned with a grin. One of the guys tried to land a direct hit on Hayden, but he stopped it with his left hand.

"Huh?" the guy said. Hayden lifted his head with a smirk now, a fire in his eyes. Hayden didn't notice the other person sneaking up behind him, but he didn't have to see it to act. Hayden was going in to punch the first man, but turned and punched the guy behind him; then whip back to the first male and punch him.

"Get him!" Dimitri demanded. Three charged at the same time while the other two were still recovering. Hayden bent down as one guy toppled over him. Hayden grabbed his shirt and pants, throwing him into the other guy coming his way. With them busy for a few seconds, Hayden faced the one in front of him. Hayden tried to punch with his right, but the guy dodged. This happened again when Hayden went in with his left. However, Hayden tried with his left again as the guy when to dodge, Hayden grinned.

"Psych!" Hayden stopped his left fist and homed in with his right, clocking the attacker in the face hard. Someone else rushed in as Hayden started blocking strikes with his arms. The guy got a quick grab at Hayden's throat, choking him.

"Hayden!" Trayden said with concern.

Hayden brought his arms down on the other guy's arm, stopping the choking process. Hayden span on his left leg, and kicked the guy back into one of the porch beams, knocking him out. Hayden heard another attack coming up from behind as he bent down a bit, driving his elbow into the guy's stomach, then snapping that same arm up to hit the guy in the face with the backside top part of his hand. The others couldn't believe; Hayden was kicking ass.

"I told you…If you tell Hayden that he can't do it…His pride says; _Oh, yes I fucking can_ ," Gabriel told them, knowing they were curious. Now it made sense why Gabriel hoped that Dimitri would set Hayden off by saying you can't do it. Hayden caught his second wind, and he wasn't going to stop.

Hayden backed up from another hit, blocking the punch before he kicked the guy in the balls. Hayden grabbed the front of his jacket and threw him into another person coming. There were only two left now. Hayden faced both glaring. Both stared at Hayden now, then peered around at their unconscious teammates.

"What's the matter? Scared?" Hayden asked.

"You're fucking crazy, kid," one said, backing up.

"Yes, yes I am…" Hayden crouched low and kicked one of the guy's legs out from under him, as he was falling; Hayden kicked him back into a tree; he passed out. The last guy shook his head, scared, and tried to run off. Hayden sighed as he stuck his leg out, tripping the guy; he hit the ground face first, knocking out. "Well…That was anti-climatic…" Hayden shrugged.

"Enough of this!" Dimitri grabbed the gun off the man on his left, stalking forward and pointing the gun at Hayden's head. The others bit back, freezing.


	69. Chapter 69

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LXIX

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Saturday, 6/15/2019; 5:00 pm]  
[Archian City; Haddock Home]

Nobody moved, spoke, and it felt like they couldn't breathe. Hayden won the fight, but Dimitri surely wasn't going to allow himself to be beaten by a 19-year-old. Dimitri grabbed a gun and was holding it at Hayden's forehead, and yet, Hayden didn't seem at all scared.

"You're about to die, and you're not even going to attempt to beg for your life?" Dimitri asked.

"You came here to kill me anyway, what will begging do?" Hayden inquired calmly. "But, no; I won't. Not for the likes of you," he added.

"You're not scared to be killed?" Dimitri pushed the gun more.

"No," Hayden replied.

"Why?" Dimitri decided to ask. "I'm about to shoot you, and you don't even flinch or blink,"

"When you got nothing; then you still have nothing to lose," Hayden said.

"Hayden!" Gabriel scolded.

"Seems like they don't feel the same," Dimitri chuckled.

"They were fine before me; they'll be fine after," Hayden shrugged.

"HAYDEN!" more of the group yelled now, not liking how Hayden was talking. However, Trayden felt like something was off. There was no way that Hayden felt that way about life; this was for another reason. Trayden knew Hayden was planning something.

"So what are you waiting for? I'm not gonna fight you; I know you'll open fire on them. You planned to kill me whether I beat your guys or not. I knew it was pointless; I guess I just wanted to have a bit of fun before I died," Hayden informed. "Do it," Hayden walked forward more until the gun was touching his forehead. Dimitri seemed to step back, hesitant almost.

"I said do it! Go on, what are you waiting for? It's what you wanted, right? You've got me right where you want, so fucking do it. I was supposed to die that night anyway…So go the fuck ahead, do it. Shoot me. Finish what you started!" Hayden grabbed his hand and held the gun at his forehead again. "Do it. Do it, do it, do it, do it. I'm begging you to pull the trigger and make all this shit stop for me,"

The others didn't understand, and it scared them. Why would Hayden talk this way? Did he want to die? Dimitri growled and pulled the gun back and glared. "Argh!" he stepped back more. "I can't. It's too easy, and you look pathetic. After all that talk about showing me what happens when I mess with you…You're just willing to die. Just like your father…God, all he did was tell me to kill him and leave you and your mother alone…And then he went all heroic and got himself killed to protect you two,"

"Well, I'm not my dad. I got nothing to save…You took my parents from me. And it's just been two years of endless hell. So, go on. End it for me, please?" Hayden hit his knees, tears in his eyes that the others said before he lowered his head.

"No. No, I won't end you. If you wanna die so bad…Do it yourself," Dimitri stated.

"Hah, I've tried!" Hayden laughed now, the tears falling down his cheeks. "Three god damn times since my parents were killed. Every time I try, someone shows up to stop me, spouting off all this shit about supposed to be alive or whatever. I'm only alive because no one will let me die…" he stated.

"HAYDEN!" Trayden yelled quickly. "How dare you talk that way!"

"Get over it. Come on, Tray; you aren't stupid," Hayden scoffed as Trayden flinched a little at Hayden's tone with him. "Did you really think I was getting better?" everyone's eyes widened. "I only did all that shit to get everyone off my back. There's no fixing me…I just wanted everyone to think I was okay, back off long enough to think I was cured…And then when the moment was right; I'd end it,"

"Everything was just a lie?!" Alyssa snapped at him.

"Good actor, huh? Yeah, maybe I was happy for a bit…But it won't last, sooner or later…It'll be gone," Hayden retorted. "So, go on, Dimitri. Put me out of my misery,"

Dimitri looked at the gun in his hand, then tossed it down to Hayden's level. "Then you do it, and I'll make sure they don't stop you this time," Dimitri stated as he raised his hand and the others with guns backed off. "Go on, end it. Why wait for the inevitable? Go ahead, lad. All it will take is one shot to end the pain, and you can have some peace," Dimitri said.

Hayden sighed as he looked at the gun, reaching for it. "Hayden...No...Don't listen to him!" Trayden begs.

"Do it, Hayden...Why suffer anymore? This illusion of happiness won't last. You'll be alone again, thrown to the cruelness of this world. Be at peace; you'll be with your parents again..." Dimitri smirked.

Hayden picks up the weapon. "You're right..." he said, loading a bullet into the chamber. "I should do it. I thought my life was perfect once, and it was taken from me; I was helpless and defenseless to stop things from spiraling out of control because I was scared and alone...Life can change in the blink of an eye, why should I hold onto this hope things will be alright just because I'm happy now?..."

"HAYDEN HORRENDOUS HADDOCK! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SUCH WORDS!" Gabriel yelled.

"How dare I speak the truth? Tell me where I'm wrong, Uncle Gabriel?" Hayden chuckled sarcastically. Hayden put the gun to the side of his head.

"Go on, Hayden...End it. Who will stop you this time? That's all they did; stopped you from having peace two years ago. Forced you to live in the pain and hurt. Made you talk about what you went through? Drugged you up so you couldn't let out your emotions...Go on and finish things. For once...Be in control of your own choices," Dimitri urged.

"What's stopping me?" Hayden asked, then closed his eyes. "What's stopping me?..." he repeated before sighing. "Nothing. Nothing at all," he added, placing his finger on the trigger. "Oh...Wait...There is one little thing..."

"And that is?" Dimitri inquired, arching a brow.

Hayden's eyes narrowed darkly as he turned the gun on Dimitri. "You messed with my family, and you're a fool if you think I'm letting you just walk away. Remember...I told you that if you didn't kill me; I would show you what happens when you mess with me? Above all else, like my father...I'm a man of my word,"

"N-Now...Hang on a second, Hayden. I didn't do anything," Dimitri put his hands up.

"Perhaps you weren't in the house, but those men were on your orders to take out Chief Spencer Haddock's family, make him watch, and then kill him. My parents are dead because of you. My life changed and spiraled out of control because of you. Everything bad that happened to me is because of you. Yet, you have the balls to come here, and hold my family at gunpoint to make me give up? I know what you tried to do just now; get in my head, break me enough to kill myself?" Hayden asked.

"YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO DIE!" Dimitri snapped angrily.

Hayden shrugged. "You know...Your worst mistake in your plans was giving me a loaded gun...Of course," Hayden chuckled a little, shrugging. "That was my intention all along. Get you to lower your guard, your men away from their weapons and my family...Make you think I wanted to die so you'd hand over your only on-person weapon...And then turn it on you. Did you really think I'd let you kill me? Did you honestly believe I wanted to die? Did you believe you'd won and would leave this yard alive? Boy, you got another thing coming. Since you're the one who caused everything…I think I'll kill you; then go about my life,"

"Don't be brash. Hayden..." Dimitri said, his voice cracking with a bit of fear. "You're surrounded, and my people will fire at you long before you can try to kill me," Dimitri warned with a scowl.

"Oh, you think so? Did you know that my father and my uncle both trained me how to shoot when I was 13 years old? Do you know I've never missed a still or moving target, and I can shoot with pinpoint accuracy to the head, neck, and heart with only one shot?" Hayden asked. Dimitri flinched a bit. "Believe me, even if they open fire; I will still put a bullet in your skull before they can react,"

"You tried to break me. Well, I have news for you fucker; you can't break what is already broken. All you can do is pick up the pieces and put yourself back together. I spent two years doing this...Lowering my walls, my guard, letting people in, talking. Two years to put my life back together after what you did. Maybe I'm not perfect, and maybe things will never be how they were...But I'm not ready to die just yet," Hayden informed.

"You won't kill me. You don't have the balls," Dimitri growled. "You won't risk them!" he motioned to the people behind Hayden.

"Don't I? Dimitri...I don't think you quite understand the position you're in. I have a gun, you're defenseless, and I can hit you before your people shoot me. Besides, I don't think they will. I assume you've threatened their families, and that's why they do as they are told. Out of fear, not want. They are doing this to protect their families, the same as I," Hayden informed.

"Go ahead then, kill me," Dimitri glared.

"Then it would make me no different than you. I'm not a murderer like you are; I'd rather hold you here and then sit back and enjoy my life while you rot in prison for the rest of your life for murdering my parents two years ago with no proof to back it up your claim that it was my father's fault. As stated, there was no investigation, you assumed, and now my parents are dead because of it. So give up, Dimitri. Don't make me have to shoot you. You've got nothing left to fight with," Hayden retorted coldly. "If you insist on a fight; I will kill you. I lost one family to you, I ain't gonna lose these people behind me. I won't lose another family,"

"Fine, you win," Dimitri muttered.

"Tell your men to stand down and toss their weapons," Hayden ordered. Dimitri glared.

"Stand down, toss them…" Dimitri stated. Without hesitation; the remaining six men tossed their weapons away.

"I think I'll take it from here, Hayden…" Dustin stepped forward. "But nicely done, son. You'd make one hell of a cop, just like your old man," Hayden handed him the gun now.

"I'm good, thanks…" Hayden replied. Vincent and Silas didn't waste time either; one of them had already called things in, and police were on their way to arrest the twenty or so people present.

"Everyone on their knees, hands behind your heads!" Vincent demanded. Those conscious did so, including Dimitri. Police arrived not more than five minutes later, hurrying through, arresting others, and taking them out.

"I'm proud of you, Hayden…And your parents would be too. Ridiculously proud," Gabriel hugged him tightly. Hayden winced at the feeling; his body was sore as hell, and he knew he was likely injured more than he was before the fight.

"Thanks…" Hayden tried to smile; this was still hard for him. Hayden looked at his friends and boyfriend; they all seemed a bit hurt at how things went earlier when Hayden talked to them the way he did about wanting to die and saying that nothing ever helped, even putting a gun to his head. Hayden went to get closer to them, but suddenly, out of the corner of his eye; he saw Dimitri break free of the cops preparing to arrest him. Dimitri swiped the first gun in his reach, loaded a round and pointed it dead ahead. Hayden's eyes followed it to Trayden. "No!" Hayden felt nothing but fear strike him as he scrambled over. "Tray, move!"

Hayden shoved Trayden out of the way from the shot and felt himself get hit upon taking Trayden's place. He was surprised not seeing any blood at first, and Dimitri talking pulled him from his thoughts. "You're gonna die a hero, just like your old man. Say hi to your father for me…" Dimitri smirked. Hayden, though breathing heavy, and in immense pain, grabbed his gun, and loaded it. "What are you gonna do? Shoot me? There's no way you'll ever-," Hayden fired, abruptly halting the man's laughter. The area fell silent, Dimitri hit the ground, having got shot in the upper right shoulder.

"That...Was for trying to kill Tray..." Hayden panted as he kept a hand over his chest, struggling to stay standing. Dimitri looked at Hayden, almost shocked. "Just so you're aware; I missed shooting you anywhere that would kill you on purpose. But I swear to you on my parents' graves that the next shot will go in your head and between your eyes if you open your mouth one more fucking time about my parents or make an attempt to hurt anyone I care about," Hayden stated coldly. However, he was hurt bad and staggered the next step he took.

"Babe?..." Trayden whispered. Hayden was breathing heavy as he tried to focus, but couldn't; it just hurt too much. Hayden's gun dropped from his hand to the ground. Hayden stood there, slightly hunched over and moving his hand to only see his hands covered in his blood. Trayden started towards Hayden, and he saw the blood. "H-Hayden? A-Are you hurt?" Hayden began losing consciousness, everything was blurry and getting darker. "Hayden!" Trayden caught Hayden before he slammed against the ground. This is when Trayden was able to see that Hayden had been shot in the chest. "He's been shot!" Trayden alerted everyone else. Hayden coughed up blood as Trayden tried to put his hand on the wound, and hold pressure there. "Hayden!? Hayden…Gods, no…Please no…" Trayden cradled Hayden's figure in his arms and was very much crying, scared to lose him. "Idiot! Why didn't you say something! Why did you do that!"

"C-Couldn't let you die..." Hayden managed weakly. "Besides...You're always saving me, aren't you?..." Hayden's passed out.

"Hayden?...Hayden!? Gods no...Hayden, come on! Wake up!" Trayden pleaded.

"We need an ambulance, now!" Hannah Grimborn demanded, hurrying over. Gabriel wasn't far behind. Hannah checked Hayden's breathing and pulse. "Weak pulse, faint breathing, no exit wound..." she stated.

"Easy, easy, Trayden…Set him down," Gabriel tried. Trayden carefully set Hayden down as Gabriel took off his sweater and pressed Hayden's chest to stop the blood flow.

"Ambulance is here," Dustin informed after five minutes. Paramedics rushed back, moving in place of Gabriel. Gabriel pulled Trayden back as Hannah was explaining things to them while they worked to get Hayden ready for transport.

"We gotta get him to the hospital in the next ten minutes or he's as good as dead," said one paramedic hastily.

"Then stop stating the obvious and fucking go!" Gabriel demanded. Trayden watched from the ground as Hayden was carried away quickly, his shirt and hands had Hayden's blood all over it. Trayden shook with fear; if Hayden died…He'd didn't know what he'd do. Rachel quickly came to her eldest's son's side to console him, knowing he was desperately worried about Hayden.

"I-Is he gonna be okay?" Trayden asked in his mother's embrace.

"I-I don't know, son. All we can do is pray. Ssh now," Rachel soothed, looking at Gabriel and Hannah.

"He'll be taken right into the operating room upon arrival," Hannah assured. "They'll know more on the injury then,"

"We got this, Director Raseri," one of the officer's stated. "I think your son needs you more," he added.

"Right, thank you," Dustin nodded.

"We're coming to the hospital too," Syrus said.

"Family, yes, but it's not a good idea for everyone to go," Gabriel informed. "At least until we know more," he added.

"Everyone returns home. There's no need for witness statements. Vincent, Silas, and I will be enough," Dustin mentioned. "Trayden, if Gabriel says it's okay…You may go to the hospital,"

"That's fine with me, Dustin," Gabriel nodded.

"I'll go with Trayden, Dustin," Rachel said. "You take the kids home; Tray is in no condition to drive right now,"

"Understood," Dustin replied. The others wanted to be there for Hayden, but not much could be done right now. It had already been a trying day, and there wasn't anything more they could do except wait for an update. Slowly, everyone departed the residence, and Dustin made sure the power was cut from the breaker before locking up and leaving. Gabriel, Spencer, the Jorgenson Family, Rachel, and Trayden went to the hospital.

 **. . .**

[7:20 pm]  
[Archian City; Archia Hearts Hospital]

For those sitting at the hospital; it was the longest, most stressful waiting period of their lives. Gabriel had arrived first with little Spencer and learned right away that Hayden arrived ten minutes before him and was taken right to the operating room. Rachel and Trayden arrived next, and then the Jorgenson Family. Gabriel updated them that Hayden was already in surgery, and he didn't have anything more than that. Rachel texted Dustin, and Dustin said he would alert the other parents. Everyone was worried, but all they could do was wait and pray. Trayden had changed upon arriving at the hospital since he had his clothes from before the graduation in the car.

Rachel suggested that Trayden change and toss away the bloodied clothing. Everyone was sitting around, just hoping the door would open and the doctor would emerge to tell them everything was alright. It had been a little over an hour since Hayden's surgery began by Gabriel's watch. By 7:30 pm, the small group saw the door open, and a male doctor come out.

"Family of Hayden Haddock?" the man asked.

"Yes!" Gabriel stood quickly. "I-I'm his Godfather," he said afterward. "H-How is he?"

"He's very lucky to be alive, sir," the doctor informed in a calm tone, but it was still serious. Gabriel and the others sighed a breath of relief but knew there would be more. Knowing Hayden was alive, was enough for the moment. "I'm Doctor Kristopher Moller," he introduced.

"I'm…Gabriel Forger, Hayden's Godfather. This is Hayden's son, Spencer Gabriel Haddock," Gabriel shook the doctor's hands after showing Spencer in his arms.

"Silas Jorgenson, Hayden's uncle. This is my wife, Felicia, and our children, Syrus and Alicia," Silas stated.

"Rachel Raseri, a friend of the family, and this my son, Trayden…He's Hayden's boyfriend," Rachel said softly.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Kristopher nodded. "Now, I know you want information on Hayden's current status; he is alive, and will live. The surgery went fine, and there were no complications. However, I was told by the paramedics upon Hayden's arrival that Hayden did stop breathing during transport," everyone gasped. "It lasted a minute, and they were able to revive him. I know it's not what you want to hear, but it's my job to tell you these things," he continued.

"We…Understand. I-Is there anything else?" Felicia inquired, trying to stay calm.

"As you know, Hayden was shot in the left side of the chest. Thankfully, the bullet missed all the main blood vessels, but it did damage the lung, causing it to collapse partially. We've put a tube in his chest, called a Chest Drain, to suck out the air and reinflate the lung. The drain will be removed when there is no more air left to take out. Following that; Hayden will need a lot of rest to allow the wound to heal properly," Kristopher explained.

"H-How long is his recovery?" Gabriel questioned.

"I should say between four and six weeks," Kristopher stated.

"And…How long will he have to here?" Silas wondered.

"The standard is five to six days, but that can change depending on the chest drain removal, and if the lung stays inflated. Unfortunately, there's no way to tell that right now. Perhaps in a few days; we'll have a better idea," Kristopher informs. "He's on oxygen, and medication to prevent any infections,"

"What about his normal medication? The anti-depressants," Rachel asked. "I'm…Also Hayden's Psychiatrist," she added.

"We'll administer them while he's here. Just let us know what ones he's on, and the normal time he takes them," Kristopher said.

"Venlafaxine, seventy-five milligrams. Twice a day; 6 am and 6 pm," Rachel said.

"He hasn't had his second dose…" Alicia mentioned. "Because of all the stuff that happened at the house,"

"Hayden will likely be out until tomorrow morning while we monitor closely; we don't want him moving too much and opening the wound. We'll ease off the stuff keeping him in a slight medical coma around 5 am, and he'll be awake right around the time for the 6 am dosage," Kristopher assured.

"We should go home for tonight, Gabriel. Hayden won't be up until tomorrow morning; we can come for 8 am when visiting hours start," Silas offered, offering his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. Gabriel managed a nod, agreeing.

"By then, we'll have him in a regular room for his remaining time here. For now; he's still in recovery. All the items that were on him are with him in the room," Kristopher said.

"Thank you, Doctor Moller," Gabriel said.

"You're welcome. If there are any changes between now and tomorrow; you'll be informed. He's in good hands," Kristopher reminded. With a nod, and a few more handshakes; the small group left. Syrus was already telling the others that Hayden made it through surgery. Rachel updated the adults, and they got to the parking lot. After saying goodbye; everyone left the hospital. Anxious for tomorrow when they'd get to see Hayden when he woke up.


	70. Chapter 70

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LXX

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Sunday, 6/16/2019; 8:00 am]  
[Archian City; Archia Hearts Hospital]

Despite knowing Hayden was alive and made it through surgery after getting shot in the chest; there was worry all night long among the friends. A lot of them didn't get much sleep, and then there were people like Tray, Syrus, and Alicia who didn't get any sleep in fear of getting a phone call from Gabriel saying that something happened. As planned; the friends and at least the Raseri family made themselves available to go to the hospital first thing when visiting hours started. Most of them carpooled and left at 7 am to arrive promptly at 8 am. Gabriel was first to arrive with Spencer and a full diaper bag of supplies as he planned to stay most of the day. As he was heading inside the main entrance; he heard the others rushing to catch up.

"Can I help you?" the woman at the desk inquired.

"Hayden Haddock was brought in last night with a gunshot wound to the chest. Doctor Kristopher Moller said he would be in a regular room by this morning…Can you tell us which one?" Gabriel hoped.

"All of you are here for him?" the woman blinked.

"Family and friends, yes," Gabriel nodded.

"I have Hayden on the third floor in room 617," the woman stated.

"Thank you," Gabriel nodded as he turned and headed for the elevator. The group split up between the elevators, heading for the third floor. Exiting and regrouping at their destination, a nurse in gray scrubs approached. "Can I help you find someone?"

"Hayden Haddock, room 617?" Felicia said now.

"Oh, I'm just about to check on him. Follow me," the woman smiles.

"How's he doing?" Silas questioned.

The woman smiled softly now. "I haven't seen him yet. There was a shift change at 8:00 am; I just arrived, and Mr. Haddock is first on my list of patients. I heard it was a quiet night,"

"Is he awake?" Alicia inquired gently.

"I know he was awake around 5:30 am, but went back to sleep shortly after and has remained so since. That's to be expected, though," the nurse informed while reaching the room. "Wait here a moment," she knocked on the door and opened it. "Mr. Haddock, are you awake?" No answer. She opened the door fully and allowed the visitors inside, but put a finger to her lips for them to be quiet. The nurse turned on the bedside lamp and started checking over things.

Hayden laid there on his back sleeping; he had a mask over his mouth for oxygen, and he was hooked up to an IV and monitor to watch heart, pulse, blood pressure, and temperature. Hayden was propped up in bed, his head slightly off to the side.

"Gabriel, let me see Spencer so that you can sit with Hayden," Rachel offered as Gabriel handed over the youngest Haddock to her and took his place next to Hayden in the available chair.

"Does he know what happened to him?" Dustin asked.

"Yes, the doctor ran all those tests this morning according to the charts I'm looking at. Hayden was able to provide all basic information and the story of what happened. He's aware of the surgery, and chest tube," the nurse mentioned.

"How's…How's his mental state?" Gabriel forced himself to ask.

"I'm afraid we haven't gotten that far yet. I tried to do it this morning around 6:30 am, and Hayden said he didn't want to talk about it anymore and was still tired," came a calm voice. Looking over, they saw Hannah Grimborn entering the room. "I asked to work here for the next week or so to keep an eye on Hayden during the day shifts,"

"At least we know he's being treated by someone who knows him," Rachel smiled softly.

"I suspect, with Hayden's history of everything regarding the death of his parents, and now this…There will be some things to work through. You know as a former military man, Gabriel, that with gunshot wounds or traumatic events; there is always the risk PTSD, depression, nightmares, anxiety, trouble sleeping, irritability, unable to stop thinking about the event, low energy and appetite, feeling sad or withdrawn. There's…No way to know right now. Considering he already withdrew from the topic once; I can assume Hayden may not have an easy time recovering mentally," Hannah said lightly.

"I…Feared that. Especially because he was injured by the same person, who caused everything else two years ago…" Gabriel sighed.

"We'll get him through it, Gabriel," Felicia offered. Trayden hadn't moved from his spot against the wall, but still able to see Hayden; it broke his heart. Hayden was hurt saving him.

"You saw the fight before the gunshot, Hannah. How are those injuries?" Gabriel inquired.

"Surprisingly, not too bad. The wrist is still broken for another six weeks. Little bruising, few cuts, concussion, bruised and cracked ribs on both sides, so that will take between four and six weeks. I'd say by mid-August…He should be good as new physically…Mentally, though; I know he was still dealing with things, and this on top of all that could take much longer," Hannah said.

"I wish I could say we'd just do sessions like before, but if he's already withdrawing and it been about twelve hours since the incident…I'm…Not having high hopes for this being smooth sailing back to coping and recovering," Gabriel sighed heavily. "He scared me yesterday, and I don't scare easily…"

"He scared all of us when we learned he'd been shot, Gabriel…" Silas stated.

Gabriel shook his head. "No, not that part. Yes, it scared me…But I think what terrified me more was when he started spouting off all that stuff about wanting to die, actually put a gun to his head…Then turned around and told Dimitri he'd kill him. Hayden has a temper, I know he says shit when he's mad…But holding a weapon on someone, almost forcing them into submission…I've never seen him do that. Never heard him talk so hatefully to anyone…"

"It was a complex moment, Gabriel. Confronted with his parents' murder…Enough shit can make anyone act…Not like themselves. And he didn't kill him," Dustin said.

"I know he didn't, Dustin…But what worries me is that he almost did. He shot him…Even if he didn't kill him; Hayden shot Dimitri in the shoulder after he'd been shot himself. Hayden fought through that to take a shot at Dimitri, and admitted that he missed on purpose," Gabriel sighed heavily. "And getting shot hurts like a bitch; I've been shot in the arm before…I was in so much pain I couldn't move at all. I don't know the hell he did it after being hit in the chest…"

"Adrenaline. Hayden was hyped up and a mix of emotions, so he probably didn't feel anything at first. After Dimitri was tackled and cuffed; Hayden hit the ground in pain…" Silas reminded. "You know that Hayden isn't in any trouble for what he did, right? It was self-defense, and Dimitri was armed when Hayden shot him,"

"I'm thankful for that, but still…What I witnessed yesterday; I hope I never have to again. Because it scared the hell out of me to see Hayden act like that. And him nearly dying didn't help matters any…" Gabriel put his head down.

"He's very lucky to be alive. I heard he stopped breathing during the ambulance transport, and they revived him within a minute," Hannah informed. Suddenly, Hayden began to stir a bit, groaning. "I suggest we don't crowd him," the others nodded. It took a few minutes, but Hayden's eyes began to open slowly as the first face he saw was Gabriel's.

"Un-Uncle G-Gabe?" Hayden asked, though his voice was soft, raspy, and weak. He managed to pull down his mask and turn his head more.

"It's me, kiddo. It's me…" Gabriel said quickly, holding Hayden's right hand now. "How do you feel?"

"Y-You've been shot before…How do you…think I feel?" Hayden retorted.

"Still sarcastic as ever, guess you weren't injured that bad," Gabriel tried to laugh. Hayden looked around, seeing everyone there. "Oh, I'm glad you're alright," Gabriel kissed his forehead carefully. Hayden tried to shift a little but winced.

"Try not to fidget, Hayden…I don't want your chest tube falling out," Hannah said gently as she went to help him sit up more. "You've already had a close call with death, let's not push your luck. That tube falling out is considered an emergency…" she sighed.

"Yeah, well when can it come out because it's uncomfortable…" Hayden grumbled.

"Couple of days; it hasn't even been one yet, so you may as well get used to it," Hannah informed. Hayden groaned, defeated. However, his eyes scanned the room and couldn't find Trayden.

"Where's…Tray?" Hayden inquired.

"Hiding in the back a bit," Syrus said, pointing.

"Babe…Come here," Hayden asked. Trayden stepped forward as Gabriel moved a bit to let Trayden in his spot. Hayden took Trayden's hand slowly, trying not to turn himself a lot. Hayden brought up his left hand, wincing a bit because it was still broken. Hayden cupped Trayden's cheek in his left hand, using his thumb to stroke it a bit. "Are you alright?"

"A-Am I alright? Am _I_ alright?! I didn't stop breathing in the ambulance and have to get revived! I didn't go through an hour and ten-minute surgery to get a bullet removed and chest tube put in to fix my partially collapsed lung! I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed because I shoved my boyfriend out of the way so he wouldn't get shot by a murderer and got myself shot instead! That was you! This is you! You're the one who got hurt, and you're asking if I'm alright?!" Trayden said quickly, frustrated, and worried too.

"I know it was me, silly," Hayden smiled as he brought Trayden down and kissed him gently, then broke the action and looked into his eyes. "But I'm asking if you're alright because you're the one who has been crying and very clearly all worked up,"

Trayden stared at Hayden a few seconds before the tears started to form in his eyes. Trayden dropped his head onto Hayden's shoulder. "No…I'm not alright. I-I hate you…I hate you…I hate you…" he kept repeating as Hayden chuckled a little, hugging him. "And you're the dick who laughs…" he cried. "It's not…Funny! You don't know how scared I was when you hit the ground and went unconscious in my arms…Why…Why did you do that for me?"

"Hey…Hey, look at me, babe," Hayden said softly. "First off, stop crying…It really doesn't suit you," he wiped Trayden's falling tears. "Secondly…I told you yesterday that I couldn't lose you. And lastly…I would have done it for anyone, Tray. You just happened to be the one Dimitri was aiming to shoot. I was never aiming to get myself shot, but that fucker doesn't have good aim. I figured I'd push you and the bullet would hit the fence…His aim went right, and that's where I happened to be standing…"

"Y-You still pushed me out of the way and were shot…Y-You could have died, and then what would I have done! Huh? I've spent these past two years trying to keep you alive and in our lives, but then you go and do that shit to me!" Trayden glared, tears still in his eyes. Hayden laughed a little, hissing at the pain and breathing heavy. "Don't…Fucking laugh, stupid…You stupid, reckless, idiot…I ha-hate you…I hate you…I-I ha-hate y-you…!"

Hayden pulled him in for another hug. "I love you too. And hey, I might be all those things, but at least you can say that I'm your stupid, reckless, idiot,"

"Sh-Shut up! And yes…Yes, you are…" Trayden tried to wipe his eyes, sniffling. "Don't fucking do it again…Don't you ever do it again…I've never been more scared in my entire life, and I'm only 19…"

"Hey, listen to me," Hayden lifted his chin. "I did what was necessary to stop him, and if I had to go back and change it…I'd still do the same thing,"

"You could have died…You almost did in the ambulance," Gabriel sighed.

"There were other ways to handle the situation," Silas stated.

"But we didn't have time for that. Dimitri wasn't waiting for negotiation, and I knew he wanted me as soon as he told me not to go for my gun. So I acted with the only idea I had," Hayden looked at him.

"What idea?! You told him to kill you!" Alicia screeched.

"Seriously…No one picked up on what I was doing? No one saw that something didn't seem right? No one saw that I baited him to drop his guard to get his weapon away from him?" Hayden looked around the room.

"Was a bit hectic, lad…You lost me after the fight…" Gabriel admitted. Hayden facepalmed hard and rubbed the space between his eyes.

"It was an act. Everything you believed I was going to let happen, was an act," Hayden stated as everyone's mouths dropped open.

"Huh?..." they asked together.

"I played him, made him stall things out until I found an opening. I warned him to shoot me, or I'd show him why you don't mess with me. His guy hesitated, so I knocked him out. Dimitri doesn't like easy targets; that's why I showed him I could fight instead. I called him out that he couldn't fight without his guns to hide behind. That's why he put me up against most of his people, but not before they abandoned their weapons and during the battle; I moved them farther and farther away from them," Hayden informed.

"I..Do remember that," Dustin nodded.

"I picked up on it. You asked me what Hayden was doing, Dustin; I never responded because I didn't want those holding guns on us to tell Dimitri what Hayden was up to," Gabriel said.

"And then you kept rooting for Dimitri to say something, and trigger Hayden…" Felicia mentioned.

"I told ya before everything happened. Whenever Hayden was down in a fight; if someone told him he couldn't do it…He came back stronger, harder, and faster than before and he would win. But…Ya lost me after that, laddie…I had no idea what the rest was…" Gabriel admitted.

"That was where the acting came in. I knew Dimitri wouldn't play fair…I knew I needed something to make him drop his guard, so I went with being _easy_ ," Hayden explained.

"That's why you said all that about not having anything, so killing you would seem pointless because he wouldn't take anything away…" Alyssa said now, eyes wide.

"Exactly," Hayden replied.

"But…Why the killing yourself thing…That…Was scary Hayden…" Trayden frowned.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to you with what I said, baby…But I needed Dimitri to believe I really wanted to die, and that all my attempts were stopped. I knew he'd get satisfaction out of my ending my own life rather than him shooting me. And as soon as he'd lowered his guard and was away from any other weapons, plus giving me his…I struck and turned it back on him, leaving him defenseless and under the impression I would kill him," Hayden shrugged. "I hope you'll forgive me for how I did things, but like I said…There wasn't time to come up with something else…" he said softly.

"You're forgiven, laddie…But Odin above…Ya nearly gave me a heart attack…" Gabriel hugged him carefully.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Gabe…And everyone else I scared. I wouldn't have done it if I had doubts I couldn't pull it off, or at least stall long enough for police to arrive…But like I said to him…I already lost one family; I couldn't lose another. It really would destroy me…And when I saw him going to shoot Tray; I just reacted. I didn't care about me…It was never about me; I just wanted all of you to be safe. I would have jumped in front of a bullet for anyone of you. This is family…And extended family," Hayden said, looking at all of them.

"Now…All that is behind us. You only need to focus on healing now," Rachel said gently as she came closer and kissed his cheek. "I'm very grateful that you are alright, and thank you…For saving my son," she teared up a little.

"I thank you as well," Dustin said.

"Yeah, thanks for saving our big brother," Eliot nodded with Aria, Cole, and Dex.

"You're welcome," Hayden replied softly, with a nod to the Raseri family. Trayden held Hayden's hand still, he kissed the back of Hayden's hand and stroked it with his thumb.

"I owe you my life…" Trayden mentioned lightly.

"You don't owe me anything, babe. Besides…You can't owe me your life otherwise me saving you would have been pretty pointless," Hayden smiled a bit. "You keep your life; I will keep mine, and we'll agree to share them forever. How's that sound instead?"

Trayden blushed. "I think that's a fair compromise," he responded.

"As soon as you're up for another party; we'll have to redo the graduation celebration," Tyler stated.

"Yeah, since ours was interrupted," Rylee agreed.

"Gimme a week or so," Hayden nodded, panting a bit. His chest hurt, and he had shortness of breath.

"Mask back on, Hayden. It's too soon for you to be off of it," Hannah stepped in and fixed the oxygen mask on Hayden's mouth and nose.

"Yeah…Chest still hurts," Hayden told her.

"It's probably going to for the next couple of days," Hannah reminded. "I'll see what I can do about upping the pain meds," she added. "So you'll be comfortable,"

"Much appreciated," Hayden laid his head back and closed his eyes; then he yawned.

"You're exhausted," Trayden pointed out.

"What gave it away?" Hayden remarked sarcastically. Trayden kissed his cheek.

"Rest, babe," Trayden told him.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Hayden wondered.

"We probably all will be," Gabriel nodded.

"Okay," Hayden agreed. It was quiet for a about five minutes, and they were sure Hayden was asleep. However, when Trayden went to pull his hand away; Hayden's grip tightened.

"Babe?" Trayden asked. Hayden still looked fast asleep. Hayden smiled a bit, his head falling to the side.

"Stay…" Hayden murmured while sleeping. Trayden squeezed his hand back.

"Awe, Hayden…You never change, babe," Trayden smiled a little. "I'm not going anywhere; I promise," he kissed his hand gently.

"I have rounds to get back to. You can all stay in here, but don't get in any of the nurses ways and try to keep it down," Hannah reminded before departing from the room. Gabriel and Trayden were the only two closest to Hayden's side, and everyone else were sitting, standing, or leaning. It was a long night, worrying for Hayden, and now he had a long recovery physically and probably mentally. However, they would all be there to see him through it. For now, things seemed okay, but only time would tell if that lasted.


	71. Chapter 71

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LXXI

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Friday, 6/21/2019; 11:00 am]  
[Archian City; Archia Hearts Hospital]

It had been a long week, but Hayden was finally getting released from the central hospital in Archian City. The chest tube got removed on Tuesday, and thankfully, everything went stellar with his lung reinflating and staying that way. The wound was healing nicely, and Hayden had been getting sponge baths from nurses, or at least, they attempted to do it, but Hayden refused and said he would take care of it. Although, Trayden helped on Monday and Wednesday when he came to visit. Gabriel was up every day with Spencer, Trayden usually went with Gabriel. The others picked different days to go in smaller groups, so not to overcrowd the room again.

Hannah Grimborn explained that the visitor capacity in once room was about six people max, and she only allowed all of them on Sunday morning, the 16th of June, because it was the day after Hayden had been shot, and she knew all of them wanted to visit and make sure he was alright. Now, it was Friday, the 21st; six days since the shooting and Hayden was getting released with home care instructions for the remainder of his recovery. Gabriel, with Spencer, and Trayden had gone up at 10 am to retrieve Hayden; they would have gone for 8 am, but Hayden told them not to bother since he was having tests done and wouldn't be in the room anyway.

Now, at 11; Hayden had gotten told how to deal with his wound at home, and what to expect. Hayden got a prescription for pain medication and finally was able to sign his discharge papers and leave. The nurse disconnected the IV and monitors; then the male nurse and Trayden helped Hayden up to find his balance after mainly being in bed for the last five days except using the bathroom and a few quick sponge baths. Trayden made sure to stay next to Hayden while they were walking to exit the hospital and get to Gabriel's truck.

Hayden, unfortunately, still suffered some pain and shortness of breath, but Hannah promised that would fade as Hayden healed more. After all, Hayden still had about three to five weeks left. It depended on how well he was recovering at home; he had a post-operation check-up before being discharged, but Hannah said to follow up with his physician during the first week of July, and that would let Hayden know how much longer he had to go before he was considered _fully healed_.

"Hanging in there, lad?" Gabriel asked once they reached the truck and Hayden got in the back to sit with Spencer, who was in his car seat already. Trayden was up front in the passenger's seat, and Gabriel, obviously driving.

"Yep, I'm good," Hayden replied. "Get me the fuck out of here, please?" he said. Gabriel and Trayden laughed a little. "And on the way into Berk…C-Can we stop at Hooligans…? I'm dying for a Viking Single with bacon, ketchup, lettuce, and cheese…"

"You got it, kiddo," Gabriel nodded. After that; Gabriel backed out of his spot in the lot, and they were headed back to Berk.

 **. . .**

[11:50 am]  
[Berk; Haddock/Forger Home]

"You know all our friends are gonna be there, right?" Trayden inquired, looking back at Hayden who was eating a few fries and taking a sip of his soda.

"I assumed; they weren't able to come up to the hospital a lot this past week," Hayden nodded.

"You know they wanna have that graduation party/sleepover, don't you?" Trayden smiled. "They're gonna ask,"

"I do, but maybe…Next week…" Hayden looked down a bit.

Trayden and Gabriel shared a look, understanding what this weekend was. Sunday, the 23rd, was the two-year anniversary of Hayden's parents being murdered. On top of that; it had only been five days since he was shot by Dimitri Bludvist; the man who ordered that murder on a mere accusation with no evidence whatsoever, saving Trayden from being hit.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, laddie," Gabriel reminded.

"I-I know…" Hayden replied as he sighed, wrapping up his food and putting it back in the bag; then sitting back with his eyes closed.

"Something wrong with the food, baby?" Trayden inquired.

Hayden shook his head. "No, just…Not hungry anymore…" he informed. Reaching the house, the friends were waiting with anticipation. Gabriel's truck pulled into the garage, and parked; then shut off. Hayden booked it out of the truck, through the garage door that led into the house, and went to his room.

"He…Sick or something? Ford wondered.

"No," Gabriel shook his head. "His depression is hitting a little harder this time of year,"

"The two-year anniversary is on Sunday," Trayden stated. "He was alright in the car until the graduation party/sleepover got brought up,"

"He doesn't want to see anyone, does he?" Bryan asked.

"I…Am not sure. I mentioned you'd all be here, and he seemed fine with it since you guys couldn't get to the hospital while he was there," Trayden shrugged. "Worth it to try, if that's okay with you, Gabriel?"

"Go right ahead. I prefer him not to be alone anyway, not after last year…" Gabriel sighed heavily. "Go on," he motioned with his head as Trayden led the others inside through the garage door while Gabriel grabbed Spencer since Hayden probably would have, but he wasn't allowed to lift a lot of weight due to his chest wound, and the broken wrist. Also the cracked and bruised ribs. Nobody wanted Hayden to do anything that could hurt himself and make his recovery longer. The poor teenager was already on restricted activity until mid-July. The 15th of July would mark four weeks since Hayden was shot, and six weeks would be on the 29th of July. Hopefully, by the start of August…Hayden would be entirely healed from everything.

Now, inside the home; Hayden hadn't meant to rush off from everyone. After eating something; he started to feel nauseated, so he stopped to try and keep himself from puking in Gabriel's truck. As soon as the car stopped with a minor jolt; the vomit rose into Hayden's throat, and he quickly moved to get into the home and throw up. This is what Trayden and the others heard as they neared Hayden's room, where the door had been left open to the bedroom.

"Babe?" Trayden asked. Hayden threw up again, hard, and coughing.

"Fucking…Odin above that hurts…!" Hayden panted. Throwing up made his chest hurt bad, so much that he wanted to cry.

"Baby, are you okay?" Trayden asked, knocking on the bathroom door a bit.

"Y-Yeah…Gimme a sec, babe," Hayden coughed and groaned. The toilet flushed, and Trayden heard the sound of the sink running a moment, but then it turned off, and Hayden opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Trayden asked gently, and with a bit of concern.

"Got a little…Motion sickness after eating in the car," Hayden admitted.

"I-Is your chest okay?" Trayden hoped.

"Yeah, hurt like hell when I threw up a few times and then trying to catch my breath," Hayden sighed as he held Trayden's hand and moved more into the room where the others were waiting.

"You look a lot better than you did five days ago," Hailey complimented.

"Thanks, wish I felt better, but it's been about the same. The only upside to things was losing that chest tube…" Hayden brought Trayden over to his bed and gently pushed him to sit; then lay down. Trayden blinked as Hayden semi-crawled over him and laid down as well. "Hold me…"

Trayden chuckled a little, holding his boyfriend close and kissing his forehead. "You've missed cuddling, haven't you?"

Hayden only nodded. "You two are so cute," Alicia giggled.

"I should have asked the doctor when I'm allowed to have sex with you again…" Hayden said tiredly as Trayden blushed furiously. "I've missed that too…" he looked up at his boyfriend. "You've missed it too, haven't you,"

"Your health is more important, babe," Trayden sighed, he needed to start remembering his lover was a pervert and didn't care who knew they were having sex.

"Probably when your stitches come out or dissolve. Not sure which ones you had," Miya pointed out.

"Dissolving ones. The hole isn't that big; it was a small bullet," Hayden said.

"Well, it's been almost a week. Most types of dissolvable stitches begin dissolving within a week or two; others can take longer. You'll have to watch them, but even with those dissolving, Hayden. Take it easy…There's still your cracked and bruised ribs on both sides, and the broken wrist that requires healing," Miya stated.

"Oh, good…My ass is safe for another week or two then…" Trayden relaxed.

"Oh, stop complaining. Your ass is always safe, and you love what I can do to it," Hayden smirked.

Trayden sighed. "Yes…Yes, I do," he admitted. "You're such a perv,"

"You're just noticing?" Hayden looked at him. "Don't hate because I know how to give you a good time,"

"I don't hate it…" Trayden blushed more, embarrassed. "I hate that I love it…" he muttered. Hayden leaned up a bit and kissed his boyfriend softly, but quickly pulled back and winced. "Ribs?" Hayden groaned, laying back down.

"This…Fucking sucks…" Hayden hid his face against Trayden's chest, but he yawned.

"You're still recovering; you need rest, Hayden. Your body needs to rest, so you should sleep as much as you can," Miya offered.

"I know…" Hayden nodded. "I-I promise we'll get together soon for that…Probably now very late graduation party/sleepover…" he said.

"Don't even worry about, bud. You worry about you; we'll celebrate when you're a bit more recovered. It's only been a week after all, a full one tomorrow," Devon waved it off.

"Besides, we always got the End of Summer Bash in August! Some of us are going back to school, well…College, and will have jobs to start…" Alyssa stated.

"Right, definitely," Hayden yawned again, starting to fade off against his boyfriend, who was exceptionally comfortable. Not only that, Hayden slept better in Trayden's arms or his bed.

"You rest up; we'll keep updated by text and Skype…When you feel up to it, you let us know, and we'll get to planning," Syrus said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys. You're the best…" Hayden said, drifting off. "Y-You're staying, right, babe?"

"If you'd like me too. Besides, you seem pretty comfortable right now," Trayden replied. Hayden smiled, finally letting sleep take him away. The others smiled and waved to Trayden before exiting the room; they updated Gabriel and then left the house. Trayden got himself adjusted in the bed and continued holding Hayden; he smiled down, glad his boyfriend was back home, and more importantly, alive.

 **. . .**

[Sunday, 6/23/2019; 10 am]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

"Tray? Is everything alright, son?" Dustin asked as he saw Trayden's leg bouncing up and down, and it hadn't stopped for the last hour.

"I'm worried about Hayden," Trayden stated. "He's been too quiet since Friday night after I left his house,"

"It's the anniversary of his parents' deaths," Rachel said.

"I know, that's what worries me…" Trayden sighed. "I'm gonna go-," he began, but there was a knock at the door, and Trayden got very nervous. Rachel got up and went to answer the door. "Hi, kids. Tray, you're friends are here!" Trayden got up and went to see them.

"Hayden's been too quiet. We're worried, so we're gonna go over and check in," Alicia said gently.

"I just had the same idea," Trayden nodded.

"I'll come; he is my patient after all," Rachel said.

"The kids aren't here, so I'll come as well," Dustin stood up, powering down the TV. Wasting no time in grabbing shoes, wallets, and keys; they all left to walk a street over to check on Hayden.

 **. . .**

[10:15 am]  
[Berk; Forger/Haddock House]

"Tray…Deep breaths, son," Dustin stated as he knocked on the door. A moment or two later, Gabriel opened it.

"Well, ya came sooner than I guess," Gabriel smiled some.

"You…Knew we would?" Syrus asked.

"I had guessed by lunch," Gabriel stepped aside to let them in.

"Where's Hayden?" Trayden forced himself to ask through the worry.

"Outback," Gabriel replied calmly.

"Is…He okay?" Rachel inquired.

"He's upset, but handling it surprisingly well. Which makes me worry more," Gabriel admitted.

"How is he handling it?" Mindy questioned.

"I don't know; he's just…Calm, but quiet," Gabriel shrugged. "He went outside about twenty minutes ago for fresh air, or so he says. I've left him alone but watching through the glass doors,"

"Mind if we…?" Rachel hinted.

"Nope, not at all. Please do…His quiet calmness is starting to creep me out," Gabriel invited.

"Says the guy who is basically stalking my every move…" Hayden stated, making Gabriel jump and put a hand over his heart.

"Gods almighty, Hayden! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" Gabriel said quickly, panting. Hayden just laughed at him.

"Oh, Gods! It hurts to laugh…But that was so worth the pain," Hayden held his sides, smiling, and leaning against the wall.

"Oh…If you weren't already injured, boy…" Gabriel growled at him. "What's with you today? Ya've hardly said a word since Saturday morning when you got up…You were crying last night; you didn't want to get out of bed this morning…And now you're a sarcastic, giggly, thing…"

"I'm a thing now?" Hayden arched a brow. Gabriel shrugged a bit. "You could have said severe mood swings,"

"That's what I was going for," Gabriel snapped his fingers.

"Okay…But why question what's with me today then?" Hayden inquired, crossing his arms over his chest. "And to explain all that stuff…I was quiet Saturday because I was thinking about something. Cried last night because of what today is, figured that might be obvious. I didn't want to get out of bed this morning because in case you forgot…I was shot in the chest, have a broken wrist, and several cracked or bruised ribs on both sides, so I'm ridiculously sore and hardly sleep as it is, so tired and recovering still…And as for the sarcastic, giggly remark…I just happen to be in a good mood right now…Why you gonna question it?" he stared. "You know mood swings are pretty common for someone with depression, right?"

"Well, yeah…But…And not to bring up the past here and risk your good mood, but I'm going to take that chance and beat myself up later if I fuck this up…But you weren't like this at all last year on this particular day…" Gabriel reminded.

"That's…What I was thinking about all day Saturday…Trying to figure out why I wasn't freaking out, or falling apart. Don't get me wrong; it hurts, and I am upset…But I guess I just…Don't feel like breaking down. Rather, I don't feel the need to…Not sure if that makes any sense," Hayden said.

"Why…Don't we go sit down, and try to make more sense of it. If you don't mind; I'm rather intrigued," Rachel suggested.

"Them too?" Hayden pointed to the others. "Sure," Hayden nodded, turning and going to the living room. Nobody understood, and everyone was confused. Now, in the living room, and everyone having found a spot. "I really don't wanna go into…Session Mode today…I feel like I figured things out,"

"Care to explain, lad?" Gabriel hoped.

"Last year, things were still…Bad, I guess. That was when I'd just started to open up, trust others…But I still hadn't gotten any help. I didn't talk to anyone. I tried to deal with everything by myself when it was still eating away at me. And in the end…I couldn't do it. I snapped, and…Uncle Gabriel had to admit me because I couldn't control how I felt. Just like everything else that happened when my parents died. I couldn't control things, so I fell apart," Hayden started, his hands were folded in front of him, his arms on his knees while he was looking down.

"Not gonna lie…It's been hard to deal with this time of year again. I knew it months ago; it's been hard…Probably since May, when I got attacked at the cemetery. A lot was happening this year…I got jumped while trying to mourn, there was graduation and knowing my parents weren't here…There is today, marking two years since they were taken from me…" Hayden paused a moment. "Since the morning of graduation…I didn't think I could handle things again. I worried that just because I was calm then; it wouldn't hold. And that became more apparent when I snapped at the principal, and found myself in one of the out of order bathrooms, telling myself I couldn't do it," Hayden sighed.

"That I couldn't walk the stage; couldn't deal with all these emotions and pain again. I didn't want to freak out again…I know I scared Uncle Gabe, and the rest of you too…And as today drew closer…I…Almost considered admitting myself, just to prevent any…Slip-ups…Yeah, that's the word for that," Hayden confessed.

"Do you still feel that way?" Rachel questioned.

"I…Don't know. It's only 10:30 in the morning, there's a lot of day still to go. That's being entirely truthful, mind you. Last year, it started on the 22nd, I lost it on the 23rd, and by the 24th…I'd snapped. So I don't know how this is going to go. Especially with all the mood swings. Last year, it was just straight sadness, anger, and flashbacks. And again; I thought about all this yesterday…And…There is something different between last year and this one…I mean I could still freak the hell out, but…I'd like to think I'm doing pretty good for now.." Hayden said.

"What's different between this year and last, babe?" Trayden asked now.

"Okay…Honest reply and I hope no one takes offense to it or gets jealous…But you are the difference, Tray," Hayden looked at him now. "That doesn't mean that you guys don't…Make a difference in my desire to live or die…But…Friday night…After you left, babe…I was worried about how the next couple of days would go…How I'd be for today…Saturday morning; something you said came to mind as soon as I woke up,"

"And that was?" Dustin pushed lightly.

"In May 2018…When I'd recovered from Appendicitis, and returned to school…We were talking about fears. I said I used to be fearless but now feared everything. Tray told me to take back control of my life because that's what I was scared of. That my life spiraled out of control, out of my control and there was nothing I could do to stop it…Trayden told me to take back my life, live it my way and I'd see what a difference it made," Hayden informed.

"I…Remember that day," Ford nodded, so did the other friends.

"You decided to take control of your life, not let today destroy you?" Gabriel questioned.

"It wasn't today that I took back my life…It was last week when I faced Dimitri," Hayden looked at him. "Dimitri is the one who took everything from me two years ago today. He killed my parents…And everything was beyond my control. All my fear, worry…Everything keeping me from moving on from what happened…It was because of him. Granted…I didn't know it was him that night…I don't remember seeing him…But I guess when I realized it was him last week…I don't know…Something just…Clicked," Hayden lifted his head more.

"I don't know what happened. I don't know where it came from. But something switched on, and I couldn't stop it. Learning it was him who caused everything; I realized that he was my greatest fear. Knowing it was him, knowing he'd been on the loose for two years, knowing he came back to finish me off. But seeing him at the house, the same place everything began…It was like going back in time. I watched my parents get killed…I watched my dad die for me and mom, and the mom for me…While I was helpless to stop it because I was scared…" Hayden put his head down again.

"But last week…It was like seeing it all over again, but with all of you instead. I felt like I was right back there, and I had the choice to be scared and do nothing or fight back for what's mine. I was given the choice of repeating my past or changing my future. If I had done nothing…If I hadn't fought…I would have lost everything again. And my sanity wouldn't have been able to take it; I would have killed myself. Then and there. It was like my life was right there in front of me, and I took my chance to take it back. I lost one family; I couldn't lose another, so I fought…Because I refused to lose control again. I wanted my life back…I wanted the control again…" Hayden informed.

"That's why I did everything I did," Hayden said now. "The moment I realized I could take back control was when Dimitri had the gun to my head. I said I wasn't scared, but I was. I felt like that was where my decision was. The little voice saying; _you can let him win again, or you can take back what is yours. Is it his life, or yours. If it's yours, fight back. Don't let him take away what is yours._ I took my life back. I faced my fears, and I took back what is mine. And I feel like that's why today is different than last year. Dimitri is gone, there is justice for my parents…I made sure Dimitri couldn't hurt me or anyone else I care about again…"

"I took back what is mine; I'm in control. I fought for it. I almost died doing it, but I took back my life. Is everything better? No. My parents are still dead. Does it still hurt like a bitch where the pain threatens to drag me to my knees? Yes. But I fought for this life, so I'm not going to give it up or lose it again. And knowing that, despite how I feel about today; I just don't wanna break down. I feel like there's no need. It's just…Another hard day. Maybe a couple of them, I don't know…But I do know that there will always be bad days. And I know that the hurt I feel those times won't last forever and that I can't let my emotions control me. It's my life…I want to keep living it, and I'm going to because I chose to. That's just the way it is because I say so," Hayden said.


	72. Chapter 72

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LXXII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Sunday, 6/23/2019; 10:45 am]  
[Berk; Haddock/Forger Home]

Today marked two years since tragic deaths of Spencer and Valarie Haddock, Hayden's parents, who were killed in their own home on June 23rd, 2017, in the early hours of the morning. Today also signified the start of Hayden being placed into foster care and dealing with multiple homes that were abusive towards him. Twice in foster care, Hayden tried to kill himself. Once by overdosing, and the second, by hanging himself. Hayden got admitted each time for his suicide attempts to the psychiatric hospital in Archian City. Hayden dealt with abuse getting fed little or nothing at all. Hayden had also been molested and raped while in the system. All of this was between June 2017 and October 2017 before Hayden was sent to live with his aunt, uncle, and two cousins on his father's side of the family.

And even though he was fed, clothed, given a warm bed, and safe environment; Hayden suffered from Clinical Depression and was on anti-depressants as he tried daily to cope with everything, including nightmares, flashbacks, and panic attacks. Everyone in the room right now knew of these things, and they knew about what happened to Hayden after he'd been placed with his aunt and uncle. They knew what happened after Hayden turned 18 and went to live with his Godfather. Both good and bad happened after Hayden left the foster care system. There was even another suicide attempt last year on June 24th, 2018 because Hayden couldn't deal with everything. That attempt, on top of what today is, made all of them concerned, so they banned together to show up at Gabriel and Hayden's house to make sure he was alright.

However, none of them were prepared for what happened when they arrived. According to Gabriel, before Hayden scared the daylights out of him; Hayden seemed…Okay. He was quiet, yes, but not freaking out in fits of sadness and anger, or trying to hurt himself. Hayden himself admitted that he was upset, but he didn't feel like breaking down. That while today hurt him; he was coping. Hayden said it didn't make sense to him, so Rachel Raseri, his psychiatrist, asked if they could sit down and talk about things. Hayden took the reigns and explained why today was different from last year, and his response as to why had all of them currently sitting in silence and surprise.

The biggest thing was Hayden saying that when he faced Dimitri Bludvist last week; he faced his fear, which was things happening outside of his control, and being helpless to stop it because he felt he couldn't. Hayden stated that facing Dimitri gave him a choice; be scared and do nothing, or fight and stop the past from repeating itself by taking control. And that's exactly what he did by fighting back, though, it nearly cost him his own life. Hayden fought twelve people by himself; he made Dimitri think he wasn't scared to die, and that he wanted to kill himself, and used Dimitri's hate of something being too easy to get his only weapon away and then turn the entire situation around so that Hayden would be in total control of things.

And Hayden just told them that he took back his life and was in control. Today still hurt him, and there would probably be other hard days to get through, but he wasn't giving up. Hayden outright said that this was his life, and he wanted to live it because he chose to. And that this is just how it's going to be because he's said so. It was the one sentence that brought the room to silence, and they all still were quiet, not sure how to reply to what Hayden said.

Everyone watched as Hayden leaned in and hugged Trayden tightly. Trayden was the first one to snap out of his shock and feel the embrace. "And it's all thanks to you that I feel this way, babe. Again…That isn't to say that the rest of you haven't helped me; your friendship, love, and support has done wonders. But it's Tray's words that stuck out about facing fears and taking back what is mine…So when faced against Dimitri, that's what I did. And with him locked up, and all of you safe…I don't know; I guess that's what's getting me through the tougher times right now…No offense…" Hayden informed.

"None taken," Gabriel remarked. Trayden hugged Hayden back tightly, but not too much so that he wouldn't hurt his boyfriend. Trayden pulled back, cupping Hayden's cheeks and kissing him deeply. Hayden returned the action, and it lasted a few moments before they broke apart.

"You have no idea how insanely proud of you I am right now, Hayden," Trayden smiled softly.

"I'll second that," Gabriel interjected.

"We all will," Syrus stated as the others nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter what is getting you through today, baby. The fact is that you are," Trayden told Hayden lightly.

"Today isn't over yet, and my moods are still all over the place…" Hayden muttered.

"But you already said that were willing to admit yourself to the psychiatric hospital if you felt like you were losing control again, to prevent any slip-ups from happening. You are willing to get and take help this time. That's a big thing, Hayden. Of course…I think that now we know that; we're just gonna hang here and keep you distracted, so that doesn't happen if you'd like us to?" Alyssa said.

"That…Actually sounds kind'a nice right now," Hayden nodded.

"Good, because we all knew today was coming and cleared our schedules for it in case you needed us," Trayden chuckled. Gabriel kissed the top of Hayden's head and hugged him.

"Proud of you, kiddo. Your parents would be too," Gabriel winked.

"They fought to bring me into this world. Seems only fitting that I fight to stay well into old age," Hayden shrugged. "Oh! Since you're all here…Do you wanna hear my new song? It's the one I wouldn't show you before back at the end of May and had that breakdown without my pills," he asked.

"Dude, you know you don't have to ask," Evan stated.

"Is this the one you got the sudden inspiration for and started right away on?" Mindy inquired.

"Yep," Hayden nodded with a slight smile. "Based on something Tray said to me that night. Meet me in the basement," Hayden got up and vanished from sight. The others shrugged and got up as well, heading for the basement. Once down there, Hayden was already in place to sing. The TV was on, showing a sleeping Spencer in his crib. "I have two songs. I finished one this morning around 8 am," he informed.

"Go for it," Trayden invited.

"I'll show you the one from this morning first," Hayden mentioned as he docked his phone and located the song, tapping it. "It was inspired after the thing with Dimitri; I started working on it in the hospital,"

"And you finished it already?" Rachel blinked.

"Mmhm," Hayden replied. "Centered right around taking back my life and knowing I had to be stronger than my fear to survive. It's called _Fight Song_ ," he added as the music started, lightly with what sounded like a few simple notes on the piano. **(Song is Fight Song by Rachel Platten.)** At the end, the music softened to just a piano again. _"No, I've still got a lot of fight left in me,"_ he finished.

"That was awesome!" Tyler cheered as the rest started nodding and clapping.

"Thanks," Hayden bowed his head a bit.

"So what's the one Tray inspired?" Dustin asked.

"Here For A Reason. That's what you told me, babe. You are here for a reason. Turned it into a song," Hayden mentioned. "Wanna hear it?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Trayden chuckled. Hayden went over and found the next one, clicking it. The music began with just what sounded like a guitar; then background singing. **(Song is Here For A Reason by Ashes Remain.)** After some more background singing, likely by Hayden himself and meshed together to complete the song, it finished.

Trayden got up and hugged Hayden. "I want copies of both!"

Hayden laughed a little, panting. He went grabbed his phone, tapped a few things as everyone got an alert for a new email. "Figured you all would, so there you go,"

"Thanks, Hayden!" the friends said together, opening the message and downloading the songs.

"Telling you; go public with this stuff, man. You'd be a hit," Devon said.

"It's just a hobby for me; I don't want a career out of it. Life on a tour or road would be stressful, and I'd be gone for long periods. I don't think I'd want to be away from Spencer, Gabriel, and all of you," Hayden shrugged.

"Understandable," Gabriel nodded his head. "So…Have ya given any thought to what you'll do with your future?..."

"Little bit, but I think I figured it out. I wanna cook, and be a chef," Hayden smiled.

"Your father always said you had the skills to be a great one ever since you started cooking at 11 years old," Gabriel chuckled. "Well, you started at like six…But cooked your first meal by yourself at 11," he added. "You gonna open your own place?"

"I don't know yet. I think I'll start small, maybe work my way up to being an executive or head chef. I'm only 19, Gabriel…Not ready to sell the rest of my life to running a business so young," Hayden informed.

"Seems well thought out," Rachel said. "And your food is amazing, Hayden,"

"Thanks. Come on…Let's go back upstairs. Spencer will be up soon for lunch," Hayden mentioned. Everyone headed upstairs afterward; relaxing in the living room and talking. Around 11:15 am, Dustin got a phone call, and stepped out to take it. Returning ten minutes later, he sat down. "Who was that, dear?" Rachel inquired.

"Oh…Just an update on something I was inquiring about," Dustin said calmly, but he was smiling. "One of my officers will be dropping by with something for me. Just so you know, Gabriel,"

"No problem," Gabriel nodded. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Gabriel went to answer it and saw the officer. "Dustin!" Gabriel called. Dustin rose and went to the door as Gabriel returned to the living room. After a few moments, the door closed and Dustin returned.

"Hayden…There's someone here I think you'd like to see again," Dustin moved aside revealing a young teenager with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Savannah!?" Hayden stood quickly, ignoring all the pain he felt in doing so.

"Hayden!" the teenager rushed forward to hug him tightly. The two quickly embraced. The girl, Savannah, was sobbing hard and Hayden had years in his eyes but was trying not to let them fall. "Thank the Gods you're alright…I-I've been so worried!" she cried. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for all my parents put you through!"

"Stop…Stop…It's okay," Hayden tried to comfort Savannah. They pulled from the hug as Savannah tried to dry her eyes. "Everything is okay now…We're both out of there…" he said. Savannah nodded, sniffling some. "H-How did you find her?"

"Hayden, lad…I'm the director of law enforcement. I have the power on this island equivalent to a mob boss. I know a lot, and how to fine people. That and Trayden told me you'd been wondering if she was alright, so I put in a few requests to check in and arrange a meeting for you two," Dustin stated softly.

"Thank you…Thank you so much, Dustin…" Hayden quickly wiped his eyes as Dustin nodded to him.

"She's here until 6 pm. After that, she has to return to her foster family," Dustin informed. Hayden nodded as he looked at the others.

"Everyone…This is Savannah Jansen; she was my foster sister; the one who tried to help me when I stayed with her parents," Hayden introduced.

"We've heard a lot about you, sweetheart. You tried to help Hayden when your parents were cruel to him…" Rachel said gently.

"I couldn't do nothing. Hayden is a nice guy, he helped me my school work a lot and always tried to smile around me. He didn't deserve what my parents did…" Savannah said quietly.

"But you got hurt helping me," Hayden sighed.

"They were hurting me before you came, Hayden…When you arrived; they forgot about me, you were the one they decided to be mean to," Savannah informed. "Plus, you saved me. When your caseworker came to check on you, you told them I wasn't safe either…"

"Guess we had to help each other," Hayden said. "How have you been?"

"Better…" Savannah said sadly. "Been bouncing around to different homes…I never stay in one place longer than two or three weeks,"

"Why is that?" Hayden inquired.

"No one wants me. My parents lost all rights to me, and I don't have family left. I'm up for adoption right now," Savannah looked down. "But I'm…Glad everything worked out for you," she smiled brightly.

"I'm happy to see you. Have the homes you've been in had nice people?" Hayden wondered.

"They…Aren't abusive, at least physically. But they treat me different than their real kids, and because I'm so quiet; they lie to the caseworker and say I'm acting out to get me removed…" Savannah explained.

"That's awful, and you don't do anything wrong," Hailey frowned. Savannah nodded to her. Gabriel could see the discontent in his Godson's eyes. Something was on Hayden's mind, and Gabriel had a feeling he knew what it was.

"Oh, laddie…I think my computer has a…A viral thingy. It's acting all weird. Think you can take a look at it for me?" Gabriel asked quickly.

"Sure, and do you mean virus?" Hayden said.

"That's the one!" Gabriel smiled.

"Be right back," Hayden got up and followed his Godfather into Gabriel's bedroom where the desktop computer was. Gabriel shut the door after they entered.

"Out with it," Gabriel demanded.

"What…Are you talking about? Out with what?" Hayden questioned.

"I saw the look on your face when Savannah mentioned being up for adoption," Gabriel remarked as Hayden tensed a bit. "Uh huh…I was right. So come on, out with it. I didn't bring ya in here to fix my computer; I just didn't want to draw attention out there to this subject,"

"I know what it feels like, Uncle Gabe," Hayden sighed as he closed his eyes. "I know the feeling of bouncing between homes, no one wanting me there, and being mean to me. You saw how fucked up I got in just a few months after I went into the system, and it still affects me to this day, and will for the rest of my life…" he leaned against the bookshelf. "I don't want to see her get all messed up like I am, or was…Or…Semi-still am…" he admitted.

"Are you telling me you want to adopt her? Hayden…She's…What? 13 years old…You want to be 19 and father to someone who is only six years younger than you?" Gabriel asked.

"Uncle Gabe; she saved my life in that house. Her…Sneaking me food, medicine…I know it was only four days that I was there…But she was 11 years old, and put herself at risk to help me. Savannah got hurt for helping me, and now I learn she'd been getting hurt before me? And she's the one who said something to the caseworker about her parents abusing me. Had it not been for that…The guy would never have known I was being abused, molested, and locked in a basement…She got me out of that house, and I did the same for her…Now she's moving around, up for adoption because no one wants her…" Hayden said quickly, obviously very worked up and determined.

"Alright, easy, lad…Don't get yourself all panicked and frantic," Gabriel put his hands up. "Listen…I know you mean well, son…But you got a lot going on as it is. You're still recovering from everything yourself; you just graduated, you're a father…You were talking about becoming a chef before. Is this something you want to do?"

"I don't…Want to become her dad, Gabriel…But…I don't know, maybe a legal guardian or something…Anything, so that she could stay here…?" Hayden stated with a sigh. "I-I feel like I have to do something. Y-You know it's what mom and dad would do if they were here and learning about something like this…"

Gabriel sighed, closing his eyes. "Yes…Yes, I do know it's what they would do. There is absolutely no denying you are the son of Spencer and Valarie Haddock," he mentioned; then looked at Hayden again. "I…Don't think the courts will award adoption to a 19-year-old, Hayden. Especially because you're a single father, no job, and sadly, you do have some mental health problems that would cause worry. As an example…If you ever snapped and tried to hurt yourself again…It would put Spencer and Savannah into the system,"

"Spencer would go to you; I've already made sure of that. And if…Anything happens to you, Odin forbids it, of course; he would go to the Jorgensons…I've ensured those changes. But…All that aside; I guess you're right. I wouldn't want Savannah to feel like things are okay, and then it goes south. I can't predict the future…And I don't know how my mental state is gonna be sometimes until it happens," Hayden looked down. "I just…I guess I wanted help someone not end up like me,"

"Is this something you want, Hayden?" Gabriel asked. Hayden nodded to him. "Well, we do have the extra bedroom…I suppose I can petition to adopt her," Hayden's eyes widened. "Shouldn't be too hard as I have a full military background check on file with the island. We've got the room and finances to take care of her. She'd become my daughter, but you two would be more adoptive siblings, and I guess she'd become an aunt to Spencer?" Gabriel shrugged.

Hayden hugged him instantly. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" Hayden said.

"Easy, lad…It's still a process. I might take a bit; I don't know how long," Gabriel reminded.

"Th-That's fine! C-Can I tell her? Please, oh please?" Hayden inquired.

"Yes, you can," Gabriel nodded. Hayden hugged him again before leaving the room and returning to the living room. Gabriel only chuckled, shaking his head and exiting the room as well.

"Odin above, where's the fire?" Trayden laughed a bit at how fast Hayden rushed in.

"Oh, shush you…Savannah?" Hayden said as the teenager looked at him with a smile. "What would you say to living here?" he asked.

Savannah's eyes widened some. "L-Live here, with you?" Hayden nodded. The others were confused as Gabriel was leaning on the wall now, arms over his chest, but smiling. "I-It would be amazing. But…You're…Not a foster parent…Are you?" Savannah inquired.

"I got something better than foster family…How about adoptive?" Hayden smiled. Savannah's mouth dropped open.

"Y-You're gonna-?" Savannah started.

Hayden shook his head. "I can't, because of some stuff that wouldn't get approved. But…My Godfather can," he motioned to Gabriel. "He can adopt you; he said he would, and then you could live here with him, me, and my son? Which…I promise to tell you about after, but…What do you think? You wanna come to live here with us as part of the family?" he asked.

The room was quiet, waiting to see what would happen. This was shocking, Hayden making such an offer to Savannah after hearing what she'd been through. Yet, they understood. Hayden went through multiple homes where the people were mean, and he wasn't wanted there. And Savannah changed homes a lot more in the last two years; nobody wanted her. Hayden wanted her to feel loved and accepted…Wanted.

"I-I don't know what to say…Re-Really? Y-You want me to join your family? Y-You don't mind?" Savannah inquires, becoming worked up.

"We don't mind at all, lassie," Gabriel mentioned with a smile. "Wanna be a Haddock/Forger? Or just Haddock, that's Hayden's last name. Mine is Forger…You can choose. Or keep the one you have. Up to you," he mentioned.

Savannah looked at Hayden now. "If…He adopts me, is he my…father?"

"I guess he'd be considered that. And I can be your brother. My…Son could be your nephew…All adopted, but you know…I've learned over the last two years that family doesn't always have to be blood. It's the people in your life who want to be there, who love and support you no matter what," Hayden said. Savannah cried a bit as she threw herself at Hayden full force, knocking him down. "I'll take that as a yes?" Hayden asked, wincing. Savannah nodded.

"I'll start things tomorrow," Gabriel informed.

"Oh…Gods, so much pain…" Hayden panted, cringing.

"Are you okay, babe?" Trayden asked quickly, completely forgetting about Hayden's injuries.

"Yeah…Fine. Ow, fuck…" Hayden panted.

"Oh, my Gods; I'm so sorry, Hayden! I-I didn't know you were hurt," Savannah whimpered, feeling terrible.

Hayden waved it off. "It's cool. I'll be fine…" Hayden said as Savannah got off; Trayden and Devon helped Hayden up. After he checked himself for bleeding, and making sure he was okay; he smiled. "I'm good," he nodded.

"Thank you for this…Letting me into your family," Savannah said, wiping her eyes.

"It's our family soon. Once everything is finalized, you'll be home for good," Hayden said as Savannah hugged him again, gently this time. This was good; he was glad he thought of this. As sad as today was, Hayden was finding a reason to smile, and he sincerely hoped that with Dimitri out of his life for good…Things would finally start to be okay, and he could heal entirely without worry or fear.


	73. Chapter 73

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LXXIII

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Thursday, 7/25/2019; 11:15 am]  
[Berk; Primary Family Care]

The past month had been interesting. The two-year anniversary of Hayden's parents' deaths didn't go as badly as it had in June of 2018; he was distracted, and things were good. However, when everyone had left, Savannah needed to return to her foster family, and Hayden was in his room trying to sleep; the rest of the night became difficult to cope with. Hayden ended up crying and breaking down around 12:30 am on the 24th of June; his first instinct was to contact Trayden and ask if he could come over to help him get through the night. After that, Hayden told Gabriel that he was having Trayden spend the night until he felt more stable to handle things on his own. Gabriel was fine with this of course, and by 1:45 am, Hayden was fast asleep in Trayden's arms on his bed.

First thing Monday morning on the 24th of June; Gabriel went to start the adoption process because knew it would be a long one. The first thing to do was to submit an adoption application. From there; a caseworker would be in contact after reviewing the initial paperwork. Following this step, appointments would be set up to view the home and take in all family members, financials, efficient space, and more. The next piece was going through the children. So far, it had been about a month since the beginning of the process, and things were still processing.

The only things that had happened so far were applying, and speaking with the assigned caseworker to their adoption process in the office. There had been one home visit during the third week of July on the 19th. This was just to get a feel for the family, meet Hayden and Spencer, and of course, see the house. The next piece was going through the background checks; this is happening now, and hopefully next would be discussing possible children to adopt, but Gabriel made it known during the home visit that he wanted Savannah and explained the truth behind that reason. The caseworker appreciated the honesty and felt that it would be a good match as long as everything else checked out.

It was unknown how much longer things would take; it had been a month so far. But the worker stated it could take up to six or longer; it all depended on paperwork and background checks, also it the child would adapt well. Gabriel and Hayden had no worries on this as Savannah knew Hayden, and they got along. Savannah also got to meet all of Hayden's friends, the Raseri parents, and Trayden, who had been introduced as Hayden's boyfriend of eight months. The rest of July got spent with Hayden recovering from all his injuries still, taking care of his son, and hanging with friends when everyone was available to do so.

Or a few times during the month; Hayden and Trayden would go on dates, but they still hadn't had sex; this was to make sure Hayden didn't hurt himself any more than he already was with his wrist, ribs, and chest. Now, it was one day to Hayden and Trayden's nine-month anniversary; they had plans already and hoped it would involve some _alone time_ in either Hayden or Trayden's bedroom. However, all that depended on how Hayden's check-up went at the doctor's. It was now just about the six-week mark since Hayden's operation, so everything now should be fully healed. So, at the moment; Hayden was at the doctor's office to be checked over on everything.

Hayden reached the office at 11:15 am, his scheduled time to be there and made it to the receptionist window. The man slid the window open and smiled cheerfully. "Hi, there!"

"Hi," Hayden replied, calmly.

"How can I help you today?" the man inquired.

"I, uh, have an appointment with Dr. Kaspro for 11:20 am. My name is Hayden Haddock…" Hayden stated. The man looked over his computer screen, and then clicked a few things.

"I have you right here, hun," the receptionist beamed.

"Thanks," Hayden replied, preparing to walk away.

"Oh, just a minute! We're updating all files from folders into the computer itself. Do you mind going through your info and making sure it's correct? Also, may I have your license and insurance cards?" Hayden dug them out of his wallet, passing them through the window to the man who got work scanning the items in. Hayden was glancing over the few papers he got with his information on them; he corrected only want needed to be, signed the bottom, and handed that through as well. "Thank you!"

Hayden just stood there, waiting for his things back while the guy worked. "So how has your day been?" the man asked.

"Fine, I suppose," Hayden replied. "Yours?"

"It's wonderful," the man stated. "Any plans for later?" he questioned curiously. Hayden saw the man's face; he looked like he was trying to get Hayden's attention or try and plan something.

"Maybe hanging with a few friends," Hayden informed. "Might also just relax,"

"Oh, sounds fun," the man kept typing. Hayden didn't like this; it didn't seem casual friendly to him. To Hayden, this was an attempt at flirting. "Quiet nights are always fun with a friend. I'm free after 4 if you wanna hang, or maybe do some other things,"

And there it was. Hayden sighed as he took his cards back. "Look; I'm sure you're a nice guy and all…But I'm not interested," Hayden said firmly. "No thanks,"

"Don't swing that way?" the man asked, frowning a bit. "You're cute; there's no way you're not gay. Come on, admit it," he smiled now. "We could have a fun time,"

"Oh, I'm very much gay," Hayden started. "But still, no thanks,"

"See, I can always tell," the man chuckled. "It'd be a good time,"

"Yeah? Can you always tell when someone isn't interested, or do you not care when someone says they aren't?" Hayden narrowed his eyes a bit. "I said no twice. Glad you think I'm cute, my boyfriend thinks so too. I'm in a relationship, so I'd appreciate you stop hitting on me. Kay? If you push one more time, I'm gonna call my boyfriend's father, the director of the island law enforcement, and hit you with a sexual harassment charge. Got it? Back off; I hate guys like you…" he turned and went to sit down. Hayden sighed as he got his phone out of his pocket.

 _11:36 am  
Dear Gods…Save me…_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 11:37 am  
What's wrong, baby? Are you okay?**_

 _11:37 am  
Getting hit on at the dr office. The guy is super annoying and aggravating._

 _ **Tray's Cell, 11:38 am  
Need me to come down and straighten someone out? What happened? Is someone touching you?**_

 _11:39 am  
No, it's fine. I threatened him with your dad, actually._

 _ **Tray's Cell, 11:40 am  
Oh, Gods XD Was it that necessary? Tell me what happened? I gotta hear this.**_

"Hayden Haddock?" the nurse called from the side door that led to the back offices. Hayden got up and heading for the door now, quickly replying to his boyfriend.

 _11:41 am  
Tell you after, babe. Heading into room. Wish me luck, and hope I'm all healed. If I am…Guess what we get to do tomorrow? ;) -grins- Love you, and will text after appointment :heart:_

As always; it was weight and height first and then being taken into the room. After the nurse took basic information about smoking, and what not; she left and said the doctor would be in soon. Five minutes went by, and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hayden said. The door opened, revealing the doctor.

"Hello, Hayden. You look much better than you did towards the end of June," the man smiled.

"Hi, Dr. Kaspro, and thank you. I feel a million times better than I did," Hayden replied. "So, am I good, doc?"

"Well, let's see our timeline here…" Doctor Kaspro looked over things. "Cracked and bruised ribs…Cracked take four to six, bruised are three to four weeks. I think we're about past that. And the gunshot wound was also four to six weeks…It's officially six weeks on Saturday, the 27th…I'd like to say you are. Your wrist though was six to eight weeks. Are you having any pain, twinges when breathing, or twisting?"

"Chest and ribs feel great. I don't feel much with the wrist, but I haven't used this arm a lot to avoid having issues or it getting worse," Hayden said.

"Understandable," Dr. Kaspro nodded. "So…How about we play it safely outside of typical heal times. I'll send you down the hall a bit for quick x-rays, and we'll see where everything is at," Dr. Kaspro stated.

"Sounds good," Hayden replied as he got off the table and walked with his doctor out of the room and down the hall. After ten minutes of a few different pictures taken, Hayden returned to the room he was in. Dr. Kaspro knocked a few times and walked in. "Final verdict?"

"Everything looks good. I don't see any cracks; your chest wound healed well. You mentioned not having any pain or trouble breathing. And seeing these; I say you are officially healed, Hayden," Dr. Kaspro smiled.

"Oh, thank God," Hayden breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, let's try and not get hurt again, shall we?" Dr. Kaspro smiled chuckled some.

"I promise I'll try not to," Hayden stated.

"Good, lad. Now. I shouldn't have to see you again until you're sick or the yearly physical," Dr. Kaspro informed.

"Yeah, that sounds right. Am I good to go then? Fully recovered and can resume normal stuff all around?" Hayden asked as Dr. Kaspro nodded him. "Awesome. Oh…Should I still maybe take it semi-easy on my wrist? Since how it was broken once, almost healed, and broken again?"

"Perhaps for another week or so, yes. Don't…Overexert yourself is all. Nothing too heavy that would strain your muscles, get help if it weighs too much. Don't go getting into any fights or wrestling matches with friends. You know what I'm getting at with what to do and not do," Dr. Kaspro said.

"I know. Thanks, Doc! See ya…When? September like always, or later since you've done everything today?" Hayden inquired.

"Well, you don't have school since you graduated. How about we set it for a clean…June next year?" Dr. Kaspro suggested.

"I can do that. Thanks a ton, Doc!" Hayden removed the wrist brace and exited the office after shaking Dr. Kaspro's hand. Hayden set his next appointment with a female receptionist this time since the male _suddenly_ had other things to do away from the window when Hayden came to it. Afterward, Hayden returned to his car. Hayden buckled and headed home.

 **. . .**

[12:30 pm]  
[Berk; Forger/Haddock Home]

Hayden parked his car in the driveway and moved into the house.

"Is that you, laddie?" Gabriel called.

"Yeah, it is," Hayden replied as he made his way into the living room, finding his Godfather feeding Spencer.

"So, you finally all healed?" Gabriel chuckled.

"Yeah. Did some x-rays, and nothing looks cracked or broken anymore; he said my chest healed nicely. Also, he's calling my wrist alright, but take it easy another two weeks and give it the full eight weeks recovery. I can still do stuff, but not to overdo it," Hayden explained.

"Ah, that's good, son," Gabriel smiled.

"Da! Da!" Spencer giggled and clapped. Hayden smiled broadly; he still couldn't believe that Spencer was beginning to talk. Very few sounds, but _Da_ was his most frequent and knew that Hayden was his father, so right now; Hayden was Da. As Spencer got older; he'd learn Dada and Daddy. Spencer was also crawling more, and beginning to pull himself up on furniture; then couch-surfing. It was only a matter of time until he began walking now. Hayden tried to working his son a little bit every day on words and walking.

"Hi, kiddo," Hayden went over and kissed his forehead; then getting the food from Gabriel to take over feeding him.

"You hungry, lad?" Gabriel inquired.

"Little bit," Hayden nodded while feeding Spencer.

"What are you in the mood for? I got leftovers from the last couple of nights," Gabriel said.

"Uh…I don't know. Maybe just a grilled cheese with bacon or something. I'll make it once Spencer is done. I'm in a cooking mood today," Hayden stated with a smile. Gabriel nodded as he went to do do a few things in his room. Hayden started thinking about the last month; things had been pretty crazy with the adoption process, his recovery, and even court, again.

Dimitri Bludvist pleaded guilty, but there was never any question about his plea. A bunch of people saw what happened and heard what was said. Dimitri would be spending his life in prison, along with the people who did the actual murdering of Spencer and Valarie Haddock. Somehow, Hayden found immense comfort and a weight off his shoulders when that gavel smacked the stand after sentencing. His parents' murders were going away forever, and he felt safe. Not that he didn't before, but now he felt full comfort and as he could work on healing mentally without worry of more severe bad things happening.

The last two years had been hard, and Hayden had come a long way. Now that things were better in his life, and there was justice for his parents, perhaps he could work on him more. Hayden felt like he had control again, exactly what he said at the end of June about when he had to face Dimitri. Hayden saw his life in front of him, and he chose to take it back and fight for what is his. Hayden wanted to live; he wanted to get better and be okay fully. There would always be bad days, and some triggers that snuck up, but Hayden didn't want to be on anti-depressants to level his mood, and he didn't want to fall apart if he was off of them, so now it was time to work on recovering and staying _better_ or even become _great_ without the help of medication.

Hayden was confident in his decision; he'd come so far already, and now…He wanted to finish what he started. There was no excuse anymore; nothing was holding him back because he conquered his fears and took back what rightfully belonged to him. Hayden fought for his life, and now, he needed to take the necessary steps to cope and heal from what he'd been through. Hayden needed to get off his medication and learn to deal with things that on his power. It would be a process, and it wouldn't be easy, but this is what he wanted to do. Also, Hayden wanted to find a job, maybe that could help keep him distracted aside from everything else he had. Hayden would talk to Rachel about it at the next session, which would be next week on Tuesday at 10 am.

Snapping from his thoughts; Hayden saw that Spencer finished his food. Hayden got him the bottle to enjoy; the reclined the high chair while Hayden went to make himself something to eat. Twenty minutes later, Hayden was sitting down to relax and saw that Spencer had fallen asleep. Hayden chuckled a little and decided to let Spencer take a nap in his room, so he carried him towards his room and set him in his crib to rest up. Hayden returned to the living room to eat his lunch, and text Trayden about how the appointment went.

 _1:05 pm  
Sorry it took so long to reply babe. Got home, fed son, and made lunch first._

 _ **Tray's Cell, 1:07 pm  
It's cool. How'd appt go? -curious and hopeful- And still wanna know about this guy hitting on you and you used my dad as a threat?**_

 _1:08 pm  
If you're so curious, why don't you come over, and I'll show you how the appointment went -major hint- ;)_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 1:09 pm  
I will be there in fifteen minutes. Having lunch as well :p**_

 _1:09 pm  
Sounds good. See you soon babe. Love you :heart:_

Hayden started eating his two grilled cheese sandwiches and chips with a Vanilla Coke as the drink. I finished in ten minutes, and by then I cleaned up a bit, and it was 1:30 pm when I heard the knock on the door. I smiled and went to answer it. Seeing my boyfriend standing there; I instantly hugged him tightly. We kissed as I brought him into the house, closing the door with my foot. Working our way through the house; we got to my room and started semi making out once that door got closed.

Reaching the bed, Hayden backed Trayden against it and pushed him down while crawling over his boyfriend. "I take it you're healed?" Trayden panted a little, smiling.

"I just have to be easy on the wrist, but it's allowed out of the brace and resume normal activities. No super heavy lifting or fighting; the usual shit," Hayden informed. "But everything else is recovered fully. X-rays confirmed it. I mean, wrist healed too, but we're just careful since it was broken once, almost healed, and broken again. So the doctor wants to give it the extra two weeks and make heal time eight weeks," he explained.

"Not so bad," Trayden said softly.

"Indeed," Hayden grinned as he got closer to Trayden's lips. "So…How about I show you how much I've healed and missed you? How much I love you…?" he whispered against Trayden's lips.

"Gods…Please do…" Trayden almost begged. Hayden instantly captured his boyfriend's lips as they began making out.

 **. . .**

[3:45 pm]

Both males collapsed on the bed; sweaty, nude, and trying to catch their breath after the over two hours of making love they did. It was mind-blowing, and worth the wait while Hayden had been healing from his injuries. The lovers enjoyed everything to one another, but Hayden still had all the control, and Trayden liked it that way. Now, they were trying to relax a bit as the orgasms came down, but they still felt everything coursing through them.

"I love you," Trayden panted.

"I love you too," Hayden replied. Trayden scooted over and snuggled into Hayden's arms as they shared a few kisses, but continue to lay still and enjoy the feeling they had.

"So," Trayden asked as Hayden looked him, seeing that he was propped up on one arm now and looking down at me slightly. Both of them were covered by the blanket and smiling now. "You gonna tell me that story from the doctor's office?" he inquired.

"You really wanna know, don't you?" Hayden chuckled a little. Trayden nodded his head up and down. "Alright…How about over dinner? My treat?" Hayden offered. "We'll go to Hooligans or something; we can leave for 5:30 pm. But I need a nap after what we just did," he admitted, yawning.

"Sounds perfect. Oh, can we go to Berkys?" Trayden hoped.

"Sure," Hayden kissed him. "Now rest with me," he said softly, closing his eyes. Trayden nodded his head and laid down to relax with Hayden. Not long after, both drifted to sleep around 4 pm.


	74. Chapter 74

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LXXIV

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Sunday, 8/11/2019; 8:30 am]  
[Berk; Forger/Haddock Home]

"Okay, thank you so much!" Gabriel stated as he was coming out of his bedroom while on his cell phone. "Yep, see you soon! Bye," he added before ending the call. "Oh, the lad is gonna love this!" he chuckled.

Hayden had one of his sleepovers, so Hayden was downstairs with his friends, and likely still sleeping. Hayden had gotten up at 6 am for his morning pill, but then moseyed himself back down to sleep more since the friends had a late night. Gabriel swore he went to bed at 1:15 am, and the friends were having a blast still. And then when Hayden got up for his pill and to take care of Spencer; Gabriel learned Hayden didn't go to sleep until almost 3:45 am. Spencer went back to sleep at 8 am, so Hayden probably just went back down and fell asleep, but Gabriel knew Hayden would enjoy this news.

Gabriel made his way downstairs and saw the lights off and everyone around the room and fast asleep. Hayden was locked in Trayden's arms, also knocked out. Gabriel felt along the wall and flipped the light on. A lot of the sleeping friends groaned and turned their heads.

"Hayden!" Gabriel said softly. No reply. "Hayden…" he tried again. Hayden grumbled a bit, turning his head towards Trayden's. "For the love of…Hayden!" he yelled louder this time. The others were now awake, even Trayden, but Hayden was still out like a light.

"He could sleep through anything…" Trayden giggled a bit.

"Nah. Watch this…" Gabriel smiled. "Hayden! Get up; the house is on fire! Hurry!" he yelled in a panicked voice. Instantly, Hayden snapped awake getting to his feet and looking around.

"Call 911, where's Spencer…!" Hayden said quickly.

"Lad…Easy; I was kidding…" Gabriel laughed. "There's no fire," he smiled.

"Asshole…" Hayden growled. "Don't fucking do that! You know I have fire PTSD!" he glared.

"That's how I know you'd wake up if I yelled fire," Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Fire PTSD?" Trayden blinked.

"My mother tried to cook…She got distracted, and we had to renovate the entire kitchen and living room…Gods, it was so bad. It was like 5 am…Mom went screaming through the house that the house was on fire…" Hayden sighed.

"And ever since…Hayden has a fear of house fires. Well, not fear, but he freezes, then panics," Gabriel said.

"Okay, fine, I'm up…What do you want?" Hayden grumbled. "I'm tired…"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late," Gabriel remarked.

"The others were out at 1:45 am…Tray and I snuck upstairs and had sex for an hour, fell asleep in my room until 6 am when I took my pill, then he went back down while I took care of Spencer," Hayden shrugged.

Gabriel face-palmed. "Anyway…Thought you'd like to know that your little sister is on her way here, to stay for good,"

"Little si-Savannah is on her way here, t-to stay for good?!" Hayden was suddenly very awake. Gabriel nodded. "Th-The adoption is finalized!?" he inquired.

"Just got the call about five minutes ago from the caseworker. She said that everything looks great, and she's coming by with Savannah in an hour to sign all the paperwork, and Savannah will be able to move in and stay today," Gabriel informed.

"YES!" Hayden cheered. Finally, Savannah was legally adopted by Gabriel and coming to live with them! Hayden was ridiculously happy right now, despite the tiredness.

"I thought you wanted to sleep, babe," Trayden asked.

"What's sleep? Who needs sleep? Fuck that; my little sister is coming!" Hayden said happily. "I-I gotta clean the house, and make sure her room is set up…"

"Hayden, Hayden, lad…Relax…You've got an hour or so…Have some breakfast and coffee; then worry about anything else. But the house is clean; you did it yesterday before everyone came over," Gabriel chuckled. "Settle down," he added.

"Hey, I'm allowed to be excited…" Hayden muttered. This was the best news to wake up to. Finally, Savannah would be there soon, and officially a member of the Forger/Haddock family.

 **. . .**

[9:45 am]

The friends had gone home, and Trayden too. They all felt that Savannah coming to live permanently live with Gabriel, Hayden, and Spencer was something for just the four of them to enjoy. The friends and Trayden promised they'd all get together soon, but for now; they knew Hayden wanted to spend time with his family, and new sister. Hayden had breakfast, showered, and then cleaned the entire house within the remaining time. Now, it was about and an hour later from when Gabriel got the call. Hayden was anxiously awaiting for Savannah's arrival. There was a knock on the door as Gabriel instantly looked at Hayden to calm down before he went to the door.

Gabriel opened it up and smiled. "Hello, Mr. Forger," the caseworker smiled.

"Oh, don't have to be so formal. Gabriel is fine," Gabriel chuckled. "Come right in," he stepped aside as the caseworker came in and Savannah, nervously, behind her. Gabriel closed the door and led them inside.

"Sav!" Hayden rose to his feet happily.

"Hayden!" Savannah perked right up and rushed to hug him. Though, she paused fast and stopped. "I'm…Not gonna hurt you this time, am I?"

"No, no. It's cool. I'm officially, entirely healed," Hayden said. Yes, everything was officially recovered as far as physical wounds went. Savannah hugged Hayden instantly, and he returned it fully. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too," Savannah said before they pulled apart. "I-I'm still so thankful for all this," she got teary-eyed.

"Hey, it's okay. I know it's a bit emotional, but you're in your forever home now, with a new family who won't let anything bad happen to you. And if they do…You got your big brother to help out," Hayden reminded as Savannah let a few tears slip, but she smiled, wiped them away and nodded before hugging Hayden again.

"Well, Hayden, why don't you take Savannah to her new room while the caseworker and I finish up the paperwork," Gabriel suggested.

"Okay! Come on, Sav," Hayden said, getting her suitcase for her and heading down the hall towards the main entrance. "Might as well give ya a tour too. So main entrance here, and then over this way leads into the mudroom, and through that is also the garage on the right. Over to the left is Gabriel's room, bathroom, and what will be yours. Up here past the mudroom is my son's room, and then mine is right next to it. And…Up more is, as you've seen the living room and kitchen. Uh…right down this way is the stairs to the basement. I'll show ya that after," he chuckled while moving to Savannah's room, the one which was across from Gabriel's. "And…Here you are,"

"Wow…It's amazing," Savannah beamed.

"You have a queen-sized bed, nightstand with one drawer and shelf in the middle of the bottom part. Uh, two windows over there, desk, and dresser with six drawers. Oh, and closet, of course. If you wanna rearrange anything, let me know, and I'll help move furniture around," Hayden smiled.

"Oh, it's perfect, Hayden. Thank you. I like it like this anyway…" Savannah informed happily. "It's so much more than I ever expected…" she added. "This…Happening, isn't it?"

"What is?" Hayden asked.

"I-I have a home, a-and family again. No more mean parents, or families…Or that…Gods awful unwelcome feeling…No more house jumping…" Savannah cried a bit. Hayden hugged her tightly.

"Hey, hey…Ssh, it's alright. Everything is alright now. You're right, no more of all that bad stuff. I promise it's not a dream, and this is happening," Hayden held her close, stroking her hair a bit.

"Thank you so much," Savannah sniffled and wiped her eyes. "S-So…is Gabriel my father now? What are you to him?"

"Well, Gabriel was my dad's best friend, like for years when they were teenagers. My mom was a good friend of Gabriel too. Gabriel is my legal guardian and Godfather. But…I call him Uncle Gabe, or Uncle Gabriel. I've been with him since…June 2018. He was supposed to take me after my parents died, but he was overseas fighting in the war as a Barbarchi Marine. I had been with my aunt, uncle, and cousins on my dad's side from late October 2017 to June 2018," Hayden explained. "But…Gabriel is the one who adopted you, so…I guess you can call him dad if you wanted," he shrugged.

"She can call me whatever she wants," Gabriel said from the doorway now. "Everything is signed," he added.

"Enjoy your new family, Savannah! I'll be checking in for the next month or so; to make sure everything is all good. We do…Two more home visits, but they are randomized. It's…A thirty-day type thing before official finalization," the caseworker stated.

"That's fine with us. Enrollment for school starts soon, and I'll be getting her into Berk Middle School for…Seventh grade? Eighth?" Gabriel said, slightly unsure.

"S-Seventh…" Savannah nodded.

"I'll take care of that as soon as enrollment starts two weeks before the new school year begins," Gabriel stated.

"Well, seems that everything is in order here. I'll leave you to it," the worker smiled. Gabriel walked her out, and then returned as Savannah began unpacking her suitcase; it was mainly clothes and a few trinkets from her parents' place. Hayden knew how all that went; he was glad his parents' home was in good hands with the family who bought it.

All that finalized at the end of June; Hayden grabbed the rest of his things, removed all the weapons, and left the key with the new owners. Hayden also brought both cars that belonged to his parents to Gabriel's house; he would likely sell them when he found a minute to breathe from all the madness that had been happening. Hayden's current goal now was to find a job and work on learning to cope without his medication. Hayden had already begun this process with Rachel, and without Trayden at his side. Hayden wanted his plans to be a secret, to surprise everyone later. Hayden's medication had already been lowered to the next lowest dosage for the month of August.

Hayden's objective was to be able to handle things without the seventy-five milligrams. If this went well, Rachel would issue Hayden's September prescription for the lowest dost available of the medication he was on. If that went well, by October, Hayden would be done taking them. Things were a bit edgy at first, but he was managing, and now; it was like nothing changed. Hayden was coping fine on the lower dose and keeping a journal that Rachel and he would go over during their sessions twice a week.

"Is there anything you need, lassie?" Gabriel asked softly.

"Um…I might need some…Personal items in a week or so…" Savannah looked down, embarrassed.

"Just realized how interesting this going to be with one girl, two adult males, and baby boy in the house," Gabriel rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Uncle Gabe…I'm sure I can ask one of the girls in my friend's group to handle that," Hayden told him. "It's all good, Sav. You got a toothbrush, hairbrush…Uh, clothes? Stuff like that?"

"And we'll take care of school shopping once I get the enrollment taken care of," Gabriel added.

"I-I think I'm alright with what I have for now. I never had a lot of clothes to begin with," Savannah shrugged.

"Well, if ya need anything you need, Savannah; you don't be afraid to ask me. This is your home now too," Gabriel smiled.

"Thank you…Dad," Savannah said; she did it to test things out with calling Gabriel her father since he was her adoptive one now. "C-Can I be a Forger-Haddock?" she inquired.

"I think if you're going to change your name…Go with Haddock. It's Hayden's last name. I might have adopted you, but this was all Hayden's idea. He wanted you part of our family; that's not to say I didn't, but Hayden pushed for this. It was something his parents would have done in the same situation," Gabriel mentioned.

"You saved me; I saved you. We both suffered hellish foster homes of not being welcomed, but gaining in the loss and things getting better. I was given that chance, and I wanted to be able to provide for you what others did for me. Give you a loving home, and family," Hayden explained.

"Thank you, Hayden. I'm immensely grateful for this…Second chance at…Life, family…Happiness. Thank you, seriously. Thank you so much," Savannah hugged him tightly. "And…I do want to be a Haddock…If you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Hayden smiled, hugging him again. "Now, let's finish getting you unpacked. Do you need any help?"

"I'll handle unpacking, thank you, though. Just 'cause…You know underwear and bras…" Savannah said.

"Understandable, lass. Well, I'm across the way if you need me, and Hayden isn't far either," Gabriel stated. Savannah nodded to them as Hayden and Gabriel both left, shutting the door as they left.

"Uncle Gabe…Thank you for doing all this," Hayden said, while they walked to the living room.

"It's no trouble, lad. I know it meant a lot to ya, and I can see how happy this has made you. Giving someone else a chance you got, that's deep and something to be proud of, kiddo. I'm proud of you, and your parents would be too," Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder.

It felt good for Hayden to hear that, and it meant more now because he was working on getting off his medication; learning how to cope with his problems without it. And Hayden was planning to get a job too; he needed to spend some time today looking for available restaurant work. This was the key to his recovery, staying busy and having the love and support of family and friends. Hayden would heal from everything; he had to, or everything he'd done thus far would be meaningless. Hayden would continue to fight, control his life, and work towards his future.

 **. . .**

[7:45 pm]

Hayden decided to make dinner for the family; it was Carbonara with Garlic Bread. Hayden also invited over the Jorgensons, since they were family as well. Alicia and Savannah hit it off nicely, and Felicia adored that there was another female in the family besides herself and Alicia now. Hayden was happy; this was a great feeling for him to see everyone getting along. Honestly, it made him feel like his parents were still alive. These types of gatherings were what he'd hoped for; his dad making up with Silas, having big family dinners again. However, Hayden knew that was a hope that would never come to pass since his parents were dead.

Currently, everyone was sitting around the living room. Spencer was falling asleep in Hayden's arms, so he'd be going to bed soon. And Hayden couldn't shake the small amount of sadness he felt knowing his parents weren't here to be part of things. This was another test of Hayden's medication dosage being lowered; he had to learn to cope with things without the anti-depressants upping his mood. Hayden had to manage these feelings on his own.

"Alright, time for lil man to get to bed," Hayden stood up, holding Spencer in his arms. Hayden let Alicia, Felicia, and Savannah say goodnight to Spencer first, and then Hayden walked Spencer to his room. Hayden set his son into the crib, covered him slightly, and backed out of the room, closing the door. Hayden took a deep breath to calm himself down. This is all he needed, to take a few moments to himself. Everything is fine; he knew he would be okay. Taking one more deep breath, Hayden returned to the others.

"Spencer go down easy?" Gabriel asked.

"Always; he's a good baby," Hayden smiled.

"He's so cute," Savannah giggled. "You make cute kids, Hayden,"

"Thanks, I think," Hayden shrugged, sitting down and checking his phone to find a message from Trayden there.

 _ **Tray's Cell, 7:30 pm  
How're things going?**_

 _7:47 pm  
Good! I just put Spencer down for bed and sitting with the family. How about you?_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 7:47 pm  
Chillen in my room, thinking about you. -blush-**_

 _7:48 pm  
Yeah? Thinking about you too, baby. I'm in a cuddly mood tonight. Might be going to bed soon._

 _ **Tray's Cell, 7:49 pm  
Aw, really? Wait…It's only about to be 8. Why are you going to bed so early, babe? You okay?**_

 _7:50 pm  
Been a long night into today, love. Sleepover, sex, waking up at 6, back to bed, up again not even 30 minutes later. I'm fucking beat._

 _ **Tray's Cell, 7:52 pm  
I hear ya. Guess we should start planning our sexcapes better lol**_

 _7:53 pm  
Or not do them when everyone is over. Save them for nights where it's just us and not have to worry about bailing once they finally go to sleep?_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 7:55 pm  
Yeah, seems like a better idea. How's Savannah settling in?**_

 _7:56 pm  
Real well. She and Alicia are hitting it off nicely. And Felicia adores having another female in the family. Sava is all set in her room, and it's looking like this is going to be perfect. I owe your dad for finding her…_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 7:58 pm  
I'm the one who said you wondered about her status. During the night I told them about your past. Dad asked for her name when I said you wanted to know if she was alright, and he said he'd look into it.**_

 _8:00 pm  
Well, I appreciate the joint effort then. Thank you, and now Gabriel and I can make sure she doesn't get all fucked up in the head like me. She was only 11 when that shit happened, and it was happening to her before I ended up in that house. She's strong, that's for sure._

 _ **8:02 pm  
You both are. Don't put yourself down like that, baby. You've come far in 2 years, Hayden. Perhaps she was more receptive to therapy than you were, she doesn't hold things in as you did. Everyone heals at their own pace, love. You opened up when you were comfortable doing so.**_

 _8:05 pm  
I suppose so. Alright, the Jorgensons are leaving, and then I'm probably hitting the sack…You, uh…Wanna come over and cuddle me until I fall asleep, or…Maybe stay over? I'm…Kind'a having one of my downer nights and could use some comfort of my boyfriends' loving arms…_

Hayden got up to say goodbye to his aunt, uncle, and cousins. Gabriel walked them out as Hayden yawned when he returned "Alright, Uncle Gabe…And lil sis; I'm getting some sleep. I, uh, told Tray he could come over if he wants. Just…Send him to my room if he does show. I don't know since my phone just died,"

"No problem, laddie. Rest well!" Gabriel nodded, ruffling his hair. Hayden hugged Savannah; then headed to his room. Hayden used the bathroom first, changed into his pajama pants, and laid in his bed. Hayden yawned again as he set his phone to charge, turned the ringer off, and then flipped off the lights while taking a deep breath.

Not more than ten minutes later, Hayden was crying a little. It was dark, quiet, and he was alone while feeling a bit upset from earlier. This was because his medication was a lower dosage, so the level mood and sleep-help factors weren't at the place Hayden was used to feeling them. Hayden saw his bedroom door open and then close. Without much warning, Hayden felt someone come into the bed, lay beside him, and wrap their arms around. Hayden sniffed hard now, trying to wipe his eyes.

"Babe? What's wrong? Are you crying?" Trayden's voice cut through the silence.

"A-A little bit. Just…having a night where the family was together…B-But not my parents. Dad had always hoped we could have a family dinner night like tonight…Everyone together, laughing, having a good time…B-But they're gone now, so I-I guess it got to me a bit harder than I thought…" Hayden admitted.

"Awe, babe…Come here," Trayden said. Hayden turned some, so he was now facing his boyfriend, snuggling up against him. "Does this help a little?" he asked. Hayden managed a nod, wiping his eyes a bit more and leaning his head up to kiss Trayden.

"I love you," Hayden yawned.

"I love you too, baby. Get some rest; I'm here now," Trayden assured. Hayden found a small smile as he closed his eyes, and soon; he was drifting off to sleep.


	75. Chapter 75

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LXXV

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Saturday, 10/26/2019; 11:30 am]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

The rest of August proved interesting for Hayden on the lowered medication. It wasn't anything bad, but Hayden did have to work super hard to keep his emotions in check and learn how to cope if he hit a lower point. On these days, Hayden tried to keep as busy as possible or be around family and friends. Of course, there were many inquiries about why his mood was a bit all over the place, and Hayden just played it off that they knew his depression could do that, and there would be harder days. The friends and family members bought it and understood. Savannah was officially a student of Berk Middle School now, Gabriel took care of that on the 21st of August; getting her enrolled to attend. Also, the adoption was finalized, and Savannah went by Savannah Haddock; she called Gabriel her father, Hiccup her brother, and Spencer as her nephew. Syrus and Alicia were her cousins. Felicia and Silas were her aunt and uncle.

September was a challenging month as well. Hayden medication got lowered to its smallest dose by Rachel when Hayden stated that he was ready to take it on despite that August was a bit wonky to deal with. September was much harder to deal to manage through, but Hayden did it. Hayden is still on his anti-depressants even though it's now October. Rachel and Hayden decided it wasn't time to remove them completely yet. Hayden was still on the lowest dose, but only taking it once a day, and that was now at night. Hayden took one pill at 6 pm, to deal with the nights and help him sleep, but was working to cope with things still. Something else hard to deal with was the Dimitri situation.

Despite Hayden winning the fight, taking back his life, and everything. Hayden still knew this man killed his mother and father, then tried to come back for him and the rest of his family. That wasn't easy to deal with, but Hayden somehow made it through. Dimitri and the two people who murdered Hayden's parents that dreadful night in June 2017 were found guilty on all charges and spending life in prison with no option for parole. The rest of the people who worked for Dimitri had to serve smaller sentences, but nothing past two years as they were acting in fear to lose their families; the court showed mercy. For everything else; Savannah started as a seventh grader on September 2nd at Berk Middle School. So far; she loved it. And bonus, Trayden's brother, Eliot, was in seventh as well, so Savannah and he were friends.

In other fun updates; Ford and Hailey were officially living together, as Hayden expected they would be. Come January 2020; the two of them will have been dating for two years. Right now, Ford and Hailey were living in a two bedroom apartment in Berk for $850 a month. Devon, Miya, and their son were living in a three-bedroom house that was in Caldera Cay, and only about fifteen minutes from Berk. Katie and Andrew, who have been together for three years, were now engaged to be married for next year in December, and then they would be living in military housing together. Syrus and Mindy made it to one-year as of September 30th, 2019; they weren't living together, but have had sex, and no plans to move into a place of their own yet.

Tyler and Alicia were discussing moving into an apartment together, as they've been dating for two years as of September 10th, and also, Alicia is 18. It was never made public knowledge to the friends, but Hayden knew that Tyler and Alicia have had sex already; he could just tell that it happened. Evan and Rylee have a two bedroom apartment in Berk; they were engaged to be married for March 2020, and expecting their first child for May 2020. Yes, Rylee was pregnant. Alyssa and Bryan weren't living together as of yet, but it wouldn't be long as Alyssa was also pregnant, their child was due for June 2020. Hayden suspected that a proposal would follow after the birth of the baby, or perhaps over Christmas and the New Year.

All his friends were either working jobs or going back to school. Katie and Ford were in college for Veterinarian. Hailey, and Alyssa now, were becoming Certified Nursing Assistants. Minda was in school for Paramedic. Alicia decided to become a Cosmetologist, so she was going to classes for that right at the Berk Community College; this is also where Hailey and Alicia were attending for CNA. Rylee and Tyler were both working for Thorston Designs, their family business of outdoor and indoor design. Bryan was attending the Police Academy. Syrus was working with Evan for Personal Training. Miya still worked as the school nurse for Berk High School, and Devon still did Yoga Instruction. Trayden wasn't sure which direction he wanted to go in for a career, but thankfully, his parents didn't mind giving him time to figure things out.

The only other big event was Spencer's first birthday; that happened on Sunday, October 6th with family and friends at the Haddock/Forger home. It was a fun day that involved laughter, presents, food, ice cream, and cake. Everyone had a good time, especially Spencer, who was now walking and talking a little above the level of a one-year-old. At least, according to the pediatrician, Spencer was. That made Hayden happy to know; his son had his smarts and looks. There was almost nothing of Olivia in his son, but it could change with time. Spencer did have darker brown hair, and there were the slightest hints of blue in his green orbs.

Hayden was looking for a job still; he hadn't found anything that would take someone who cooks that hadn't been to culinary school or had no work experience, so Hayden was on the search for employment too. Trayden's brother, Dex, turned eighteen and received a car for his birthday in July. The vehicle was Spencer Haddock's gray truck. Hayden sold it to Dustin, well, more like gave away. And Hayden gave his mother's car to Alicia, who had her license and it was her birthday gift from Hayden since she turned 18 in September. However, today was October 26th, 2019, and that signified it being Hayden and Trayden's one-year anniversary of dating. The lovers planned to spend the day together, so at the moment, Hayden just pulled up to Trayden's house to pick him up. Hayden got his phone and tapped the message box, smiling as he began to type.

 _11:35 am  
I'm here babe_

 _ **Tray's Cell, 11:37 am  
Come on inside babe. We might have to change plans for the day that involve staying here for a bit…**_

Hayden blinked a bit as he shut off the car and got out. Hayden went to the door and knocked. "Come in!" Trayden called. Hayden opened the door and headed up the few stairs to find Trayden cleaning some stuff up.

"Hey, what's up, babe?" Hayden inquired.

"I don't even know. I woke up at 6:30 am, all was fine. By 10 am, Mom and Dad were leaving and telling me that I'm in charge of Aria, Eliot, and Cole since Dex is hanging with friends. Mom and Dad are doing something; they won't be back until after 6 pm…So…I have to be here until then," Trayden muttered.

"Oh, that's no problem babe," Hayden smiled. "Don't even worry about it. I'm sure we can kill a few hours here, then maybe go out for a semi-late dinner and movie?" he suggested.

"You're the best," Trayden smiled as he kissed Hayden's cheek.

"Well, how else were we gonna spend the whole day?" Hayden chuckled as he held Trayden's hand and brought him against his figure. "It's the end of October, love. Beaches, most ice cream shacks, and mini-golf courses are closed for the season. It's a bit cold to do a stroll or lunch in the park…So, this works. We can watch some TV and movies, maybe have a little _early_ fun time. Your parents will come home, and we'll have a nice dinner, maybe catch a movie? It doesn't matter what we do or where we go, baby. Today is just a day for us to celebrate being together…"

"Awe, that was so sweet, baby…" Trayden smiled and blushed at Hayden's remark about having some early fun together. It wouldn't be hard for them to do; all the kids were occupied. "And as tempting as that fun sounds…We should wait until tonight when there aren't any…Time restraints?" he offered.

"I like your idea," Hayden winked, effectively making Trayden blush redder. "Well, what do you want to do for now?" he asked.

"Let's just make an easy lunch and watch a movie or something?" Trayden chuckled.

"Works for me," Hayden smiled.

 **. . .**

[10:00 pm]  
[Berk; Haddock/Forger Home]

Despite the minor change in plans for their anniversary day, Hayden and Trayden made do with relaxing at Trayden's house as he sibling-sat for his parents since Dex had left around 9:45 am to hang with friends until later that night. Dex was a Senior this year, but like with Trayden; his parents expected him home around 11 pm even though it's a Saturday. Hayden and Trayden mad an easy lunch for themselves, Aria, Cole, and Eliot; then watched TV and talked a bit about how life was going for both of them, and if there were unknown updates with the rest of the friends. By 6:15 pm, Trayden and Hayden headed out in Hayden's car to start the more _just them_ part of their anniversary.

Trayden and Hayden went to dinner together and then watched a movie at the theatre until about 9:30 pm. Now, the two were back at Hayden's house. Spencer and Savannah were both already in bed, and Gabriel was relaxing on the couch to watch the Soccer game.

"Welcome back, you two," Gabriel greeted as Hayden and Trayden made their way into the living room.

"Thanks, Uncle Gabe. How were Sav and Spenc?" Hayden inquired.

"Both good. Spencer went down around 8:15, and Savannah just headed to sleep at 9 pm," Gabriel reported.

"Good, good," Hayden nodded. "Well, see ya in the morning," he waved.

"Have fun," Gabriel smiled.

"Always," Hayden nodded as he held Trayden's hand and the two walked towards Hayden's bedroom. Upon entering, Hayden closed and locked the door, instantly dimming the lights, so he wouldn't have to do it later. Hayden and Trayden used the bathroom first and then met one another in the bed. "I love you," Hayden stared into Trayden's eyes.

"I love you too," Trayden replied. The two leaned in kissed each other, and then it continued you from there into a makeout session.

 _ ***Lemon Start***_

It never took long for either of them to get aroused or into their private moments together. It always started with gentle kisses while they laid next to one another, and then it would become more passionate and deep before Hayden made his way on top of his boyfriend, like now. The kissing continued as Hayden was sitting on Trayden's lower half, but beginning to sit up more and bring Trayden up with him as their tongues danced with one another. Hayden pulled Trayden's shirt off of him, tossing it somewhere. The two instantly began to kiss again. Trayden moaned a little as he worked Hayden's shirt off, throwing it carelessly to get back to kissing.

After fifteen minutes of making out, and both shirts being off now; the shoes and socks had gone next, landing on the floor at the foot of the bed. Hayden's kisses trailed along Trayden's jawline and to his neck; this made Trayden bite his bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly, but Hayden knew his boyfriend was enjoying this. Hayden's continued to assault Trayden's neck and left a hickey or two before nipping the lobe of Trayden's right ear.

"A-Ah…" Trayden let the moan escape his lips. Hayden smiled as he continued, moving his lips over to the left now and repeating the same actions as before. Hayden began to kiss down Trayden's body, reaching the rim of his pants. Hayden went back up to kiss Trayden's lips more while working on the button and zipper of Trayden's pants. Once both were out of the way, Hayden moved down to pull Trayden's pants and boxer off his body, and throw them somewhere, not caring where they landed. Of course, Trayden was already hard as a rock and standing tall. Hayden started sucking right away, then using the wetness from his mouth; he began to stroke in the same rhythm as his sucking.

"Mmm…Hayden…" Trayden moaned again. Hayden continued his hand and blow job on Trayden for a good five minutes, purposely drawing it out before letting his boyfriend cum. Hayden would speed up, or slow down depending on Trayden's cries of pleasure and letting him know when he'd be about to release. However, by the seventh minute, Trayden couldn't hold out any longer. "B-Babe…I-I'm gonna cum!" he said quickly. Hayden didn't let up this time; he went faster with his sucking and stroking as Trayden's hips bucked and he released.

Hayden stayed in place to swallow, and then lick his boyfriend clean before pulling off with a smile. Hayden watched Trayden lay there, panting. "You held off cumming for seven minutes, babe. Good job," Hayden informed as he checked the clock, it was about 10:40 pm now.

"F-Fuck you…" Trayden mumbled, blushing.

"Oh, no, no…I'll be doing that later," Hayden teased.

"Aw, I can't do you tonight?" Trayden pouted.

"Maybe," Hayden smiled, but he probably would let Trayden have that fun. Hayden didn't mind one bit, but most of the time; it was only him doing the fucking because Trayden liked it that way. Hayden flipped Trayden down onto his stomach and brought his ass up more. Trayden blushed furiously knowing what Hayden was about to do. Hayden held Trayden's butt, spreading his cheeks a bit before moving in more to start licking up and down the inside, paying the most attention to the hole.

"Ah, Gods…" Trayden moaned. Hayden continued his actions for three minutes before bringing up his finger, getting it a bit wet with his mouth before teasing the entrance a bit. "Mm! Yes, baby…Do it…" Trayden asked. Hayden slipped his finger into the hole, starting to finger him. "Fuck yes!" he cried out at the feeling. Hayden added a second finger about two minutes later. Hayden continued kissing and licking Trayden's ass, fingering fast and hard.

"Need a break, babe?" Hayden asked after he saw the clock hit 10:50 pm. Trayden managed a nod, still moaning. Hayden chuckled a little as he withdrew his fingers, and sat back a bit as Trayden returned to lying on his back, panting. Hayden got up and went to grab a drink of water, leaving the bottle on the nightstand as Trayden sat up and instantly went in to kiss Hayden deeply. Trayden's hands worked down to unbutton and unzip Hayden's pants; then slipped a hand into the loose clothing to start stroking Hayden's hard cock.

Hayden moaned a little. "Lay down…Let me take care of you now," Trayden whispered in his ear. Hayden broke the kiss and laid down on his back. Trayden worked Hayden's pants and boxers off his hips and legs; then tossed off to the side somewhere, not caring where they landed. Trayden started stroking Hayden's length up and down slowly.

"Mm," Hayden moaned. Trayden looked up a bit, seeing his boyfriend's relaxed face. Trayden smiled as he lowered his mouth and started sucking on Hayden's hard member while stroking; he kept both actions at the same pace. Around ten minutes later, Hayden felt his orgasm building. "B-Babe…I'm gonna cum…" Hayden managed to get out through the moans. Trayden began going faster now as Hayden bucked a little, but didn't release yet. "Gods, Tray…" Hayden panted a bit. Trayden used his free hand to massage Hayden's balls. "Fuck! I'm cumming!" Hayden moaned.

Trayden felt Hayden cum, and he smiled while taking the release into his mouth and swallow. Trayden stopped his movements and sat back a little once his knew his boyfriend was clean. Trayden took a drink from the water bottle afterward. "You recovered?" Hayden asked. Trayden nodded to him with a smile. "Good," Hayden sat up and pulled Trayden towards him, flipping him so that Hayden was on top and Trayden blushed. Hayden reached into his nightstand to get the condoms, as usual, one for him and one for Tray.

The time now was about 11:05 pm, Hayden slipped his condom on while Trayden did the same with his. Afterward, Hayden spread Trayden's legs apart and moved in more. Hayden pressed his cock at Trayden's entrance and pushed in fast. "Yes!" Trayden moaned out. Hayden started rocking his hips right away, making the thrusts hard and fast. "Gods…" Trayden panted. Hayden smiled as he leaned forward on top of his boyfriend; the two began making out while Hayden maintained his speed and force without a problem.

"I love you, Tray," Hayden whispered against Trayden's lips.

"I…L-Love you t-too!" Trayden replied, moaning. "S-So good!" he said after a few more minutes passed.

"Yeah…It is," Hayden stated, kissing his lover passionately again. After ten minutes of fucking in missionary, Hayden sat up on his knees, bringing Trayden up onto his legs to fuck him harder and faster.

"Fuck! Baby…Mmm," Trayden cried out in pleasure. This only went on about five minutes before Hayden adjusted Trayden's legs to be over his shoulders, and then three minutes of that led into Hayden draping Trayden's legs over his arms, still maintaining a hard and fast thrust. "Gods, Hayden…" he moaned louder.

"Fuck, it feels great, Tray…" Hayden breathed out. "As much as we do this…You're always so tight, and it feels fucking amazing around me…" he added. However, they only did it once a week, sometimes less. Tonight was an exception because it was their anniversary, but they had done it back on Monday and Wednesday because it just happened to end up there after making out and foreplay wasn't enough to satisfy the horniness.

"Y-You feel great i-inside m-me!" Trayden moaned, gripping the bedsheets under him.

"Wanna try a position we haven't yet?" Hayden asked as Trayden eyed him carefully, but nodded as he was curious. "Wrap your legs around my waist," Trayden did so when told as Hayden leaned forward. "Now your arms around my neck…" he said as Trayden blushed a bit, but did it. Hayden set his arms around Trayden's back and brought him up, so their chests were touching one another. Trayden blushed as he realized Hayden had him up in the air now. Hayden moved over to the wall and put his boyfriend against it for support.

"O-Oh, fuck…" Trayden moaned loudly at the feeling. Hayden started thrusting hard and fast again. "Gods!" Trayden cried out.

"Odin above, yes…" Hayden moaned as well. Trayden kissed Hayden now, deeply and passionately. This position lasted about five minutes. Trayden happened to catch a glance at the clock to see that it was 11:35 pm.

"C-Can we do doggy?" Trayden asked.

"Sure," Hayden nodded as he pulled Trayden off the wall and walked back to the bed. Hayden pulled out long enough for Trayden to get on his hands and knees at the edge of the bed. Hayden remained standing as he held Trayden's hips and instantly pushed in again, fast too.

"Thor, yes!" Trayden moaned, bowing his head down and panting in pleasure. Hayden continued moving hard and fast; doggy-style lasted all of ten minutes, bringing the time to 11:45 pm.

"Do you want to fuck me for a little bit?" Hayden asked gently.

"C-Can I?" Trayden looked back at him. Hayden nodded to him as he pulled out of Trayden; then assumed the doggy position. Trayden got off the bed, moving behind his boyfriend. Trayden used a bit of lube first before guiding himself towards the entrance and starting to push in slowly. Hayden backed against him hard, causing Trayden to slip in fast and hard.

"Fuck yes…" Hayden moaned out. "Come on, baby…You know how I like it…" he reminded smiling.

"That I do," Trayden chuckled as he held Hayden's hips now and began rocking his own hips fast and hard, fully knowing that's how Hayden liked it.

"Ah…That's it, baby!" Hayden said. After five minutes, Hayden started moving against Trayden's thrusts and meeting him in the middle. Yes, Hayden loved it hard and fast. Trayden realized that on their Senior Prom night when Hayden put himself on top and demanded that Trayden pound into him. "Gods…Feels so good…" Hayden panted. Trayden decided to push things, beginning to pound into Hayden quickly. "Ah! Yes! Fuck…That's it, babe!" Hayden cried out in pleasure.

"Damn…You're tight, Hayden…I'm not gonna be able to hold out much longer…" Trayden informed.

"I-It's okay…C-Cum, baby…I-I will too," Hayden moaned. Not more than two minutes later, Trayden slammed in hard and released instantly.

"I-I'm cumming!" Hayden tightened his ass around Trayden's length, earning a moan from him while Hayden came. Both were panting now as Trayden pulled out, removing the condom and tossing it away in the trash bin next to Hayden's bed. Hayden rolled over onto his back and sat up, taking his off and throwing it away too. Hayden and Trayden kissed a few times, enjoying the feeling they had coursing through them. "Wanna go again?"

"You up for it?" Trayden blinked, glancing at the clock and seeing that it was midnight now and technically the 27th of October, but cared; they were having fun.

"It's our anniversary; I've been preparing for this all week…What do you think Monday and Wednesday were for? It's called training, love," Hayden chuckled.

"All for it then," Trayden smiled. Hayden nodded as he used a towel from the hamper to clean off first; then tear open another condom and slide it on himself. Hayden laid down on the bed and guided Trayden over to be on top of him. Trayden understood as he positioned his ass over Hayden's cock, and lowered himself onto it. Trayden started riding at a steady pace. Hayden gave it some time before he started thrusting upward into his boyfriend, meeting the movements.

"Feel good?" Hayden asked.

"Y-Yes!" Trayden moaned. "Gods!...I may not last that long; it's already building back up!" he added.

"It's because you're orgasm is still going from the last round…The feeling doesn't fade off, so there isn't much work into cumming again," Hayden mentioned. This went on for another ten minutes, but neither of them were quite ready to cum yet. Hayden flipped his boyfriend down onto the bed, taking over full control of the thrusts now.

"Gods! Fuck…" Trayden cried out at the feeling. Hayden pushed Trayden's knees up to his chest, looking into his eyes.

"Would you like to know how it feels to get pounded into, babe?" Hayden inquired. "If it starts to hurt, I can go back to this?" he offered.

"I-I'll try…" Trayden replied. Hayden nodded as he started going harder, and gave that a minute to gauge Trayden's reaction. Seeing Trayden was still alright, and moaning; Hayden began pounding with slow thrusts. Trayden tensed at first, tightening and gripping the bed.

"You alright?" Hayden questioned.

"Mmhm, could you go faster?" Trayden asked. Hayden did so as Trayden moaned out. "Gods!" Hayden continued his actions, drawing closer to release. "I-I'm gonna cum…It's s-so good…" Trayden panted.

"Me too, babe," Hayden said. The two of them lasted another fifteen minutes, making the time 12:35 am. "Tray…I'm cumming!"

"Ah! M-Me too! I-I'm cumming, baby!" Trayden cried out. He released, and then Hayden did as well. Hayden dropped Trayden's legs, collapsing on top of Trayden. Both of them panted, trying to catch their breath while riding out their orgasms again. The two were sweating and sharing more kisses. "I love you so much, Hayden…"

"I love you too, Trayden," Hayden replied.

 _ ***Lemon End***_

Around 12:45 am, Hayden finally pulled out and removed his condom. Grabbing the towel from before; he cleaned off his length and then let Trayden wipe his stomach and cock. The two snuggled together under the covers and shared another kiss between them. Around 1 am, both of them were fast asleep and smiling. This had been a great anniversary because it marked one-year together for them. And they were certain that there would be many years shared as well.


	76. Chapter 76

**My Second Chance**

Chapter LXXV

 _=Normal POV=_  
[Wednesday, 12/25/2019; 4:30 pm]  
[Berk; Haddock/Forger House]

After the one-year anniversary, things returned to normal, or as much as it could be. Everyone was still busy with their lives and enjoyed Thanksgiving when it went by. Hayden spent his with Savannah, Spencer, and Gabriel. Trayden came over for desserts, but no one else, which was fine. Everyone knew that with High School over now; they all had their own lives to lead. Most had apartments with their significant other, expecting a child, engaged, or about to be. In Hayden's life; he had a child already, in a relationship, and living only a street over from his boyfriend.

There was no need for Hayden and Trayden to rush into getting a place together, and if anything; Trayden would move into Hayden's house or they would find their apartment later down the line. It seemed pointless as Hayden helped Gabriel purchase the house, so it made sense that Hayden would remain there with his son, Gabriel, and Savannah. If Trayden moved in; he would share Hayden's room, and everyone would share the house. However, there was time for all that since Trayden didn't mind living at home, and he and Hayden had only been together for a year and almost two months. Plus, they lived across the street from one another; it was fairly easy for them to hang out.

Perhaps in another year or so; they would rediscuss living together, but for now; things were comfortable. Hayden was officially off his medication as of December 1st, 2019. Hayden kept his dosage at the lowest possible and taken once a day up until November 30th, and then he did not have it refilled. It was a struggle to cope with things, and it still is even now that it's December, but Hayden was managing little by little and day by day. Hayden was keeping in touch with Rachel daily about how things were going without the medication. So far, it's been twenty-five days, and Hayden hasn't had any breakdowns or suicidal thoughts. That wasn't to say he didn't have moments of sadness that required more effort to control or it would get bad.

And still, no one but Rachel knew Hayden was off his meds. Hayden planned to let everyone know at the New Year's party he was hosting at the house. Hayden felt like he could cope with things on his own or with help from Rachel if he wasn't entirely sure how to deal with something that came up. Hayden still saw Rachel for sessions, but only once a week to touch base on things and work through anything new that might pop up. However, as usual; the holidays were harder. Hayden figured that it was just because his parents weren't with him, again, for the third year in a row. It's supposed to get easier, but without his meds this time; it was difficult.

This Christmas hit harder because Dimitri was gone, things were at peace, but Hayden was still upset, and he didn't have the meds to fall back on as he did the previous two years. His first year was miserable at the Jorgenson's, that was also when he'd just been released from the nut house, not talking about what he'd been through, and not trusting anyone. The second year was semi-better, everyone came out to make sure he was okay. But both of those years; he had his anti-depressants. This year; Hayden did not. Yes, there was Gabriel, Spencer, Savannah, his two dogs, and cat. Hayden had graduated High School, got his parents' murders put away for life, and things are relaxed. But there was no medication, and his parents were still gone.

Christmas Eve was quiet, mainly sitting around and enjoying a family dinner. This morning, Christmas, was also family-related. There was a gift exchange between everyone, but Spencer's were from _Santa Claus,_ of course. Hayden got gifts for Savannah, his son, Gabriel, and Trayden. Hayden got his friends gift cards; it was just easier, but he wasn't sure when he'd see them, so the presents would be under the tree for now. Hayden also got a few things for Dex, Aria, Cole, and Eliot; then a gift card for Dustin and Rachel to go out to dinner at a place of their choosing. Hayden had been feeling a bit sad since Christmas Eve morning, and it was beginning to come on heavier now that most of Christmas day was over.

"Laddie, are you alright?" Gabriel asked.

"Hm? Yeah, fine…Just tired I guess," Hayden admitted. "I might go lie down for a little if that's alright?"

"Go on, lad. It's quiet right now, and I don't think anyone is coming over. If they do; I'll wake ya," Gabriel smiled. Hayden nodded, getting up and heading for his room.

"Is Hayden okay, Dad?" Savannah wondered curiously.

"I think it's just the time of year, Savannah. Christmas's haven't been good for him, neither have June's…Well, let's just leave it as he has moments," Gabriel explained, the best he was able to. Savannah nodded, understanding, but she was worried for her older brother.

 **. . .**

[4:15 pm]  
[Berk; Raseri Home]

Trayden was sitting in the living room; his Christmas dinner was over now and everyone relaxing until desserts. Trayden couldn't help but be concerned for Hayden; he'd been quiet all day. There was one Merry Christmas message sent from Hayden to Trayden, and all their friends this morning at 7 am. But that was it. Hayden didn't reply to anything else, so Trayden and the other friends were a bit worried and currently discussing it in a group message, one that didn't include Hayden.

 _4:16 pm  
Has anyone heard from him besides the text this morning? Sy? Alicia? Did you guys go over there? Or them to your house?_

 _ **Syrus, 4:17 pm  
We're supposed to go for desserts, but Gabriel messaged Dad and said Hayden is having one of his moments.**_

 _ **Alicia, 4:18 pm  
And that Hayden has already gone to bed.**_

 _ **Bryan, 4:20 pm  
Maybe we should check on him? **_

_**Hailey, 4:21 pm  
Most of us are done with our main family celebrations.**_

 _ **Mindy, 4:23 pm  
Just finished here. I think that's a good idea. We know Hayden struggles during this time of year.**_

 _4:24 pm  
Alright. Let's meet at his house and see him together?_

Trayden watched as the others messaged in and agreed before he got up. "Where are you going, son?" Dustin inquired.

"The friends and I are going over to check on Hayden. Sy said they were supposed to go over, but Hayden's already gone to bed. We're all worried, and we know this isn't an easy time of year," Trayden informed.

"Wasn't last year alright for him?" Aria wondered.

"Yeah, but…I guess not this one," Trayden shrugged.

"Last year he had everyone around, and he was on his meds," Rachel stated casually.

"What do you mean _was on_?" Trayden asked instantly. Rachel quickly covered her mouth.

"You…Didn't know?" Rachel inquired in a nervous, high voice.

"Know what? Mom…Tell me," Trayden said instantly. Rachel sighed.

"I…Thought you knew…" Rachel looked down. "I can't say anything else. I already said more than I should…It's up to Hayden to tell you,"

Trayden glared a bit as he grabbed his keys, heading for the door. "Hang on, son…We'll come too," Dustin stated. Trayden nodded, waiting for the rest to be ready, wondering helplessly about what his mother said. After ten minutes, the Raseri's packed up into Rachel's car; the headed for Hayden's.

 **. . .**

[4:35 pm]  
[Berk; Haddock/Forger House]

Of course, when Trayden and his family showed up; the others were also just arriving. Trayden knocked on the door first, and Savannah answered it with a smile.

"Hi, Tray," Savannah greeted.

"Hi, Savannah. Merry Christmas…Is Hayden here?" Trayden inquired.

"Yeah, he's laying down. Said he was tired," Savannah stated.

"Who is it, Savannah?" Gabriel called.

"The Raseri's Jorgenson's and all Hayden's friends! They wanna check on him," Savannah replied.

"Bring them inside. I'll get him," Gabriel stated, coming down the hall and turning to get to Hayden's room. Savannah opened the door more, letting the group inside to get to the living room and find a seat to sit down. Gabriel returned a few moments afterward, and then not far behind him was Hayden, who tiredly walked out rubbing his eyes.

"I literally…Just got to sleep…" Hayden muttered.

"Your friends worry about you, kiddo," Gabriel stated.

"You haven't answered all day," Alicia said softly.

"It's Christmas…Figured everyone would be off their phones to be with family. My parents never allowed me to have my phone during major holidays. Then again…Never had any friends either, so didn't make any difference to me if I had it or not," Hayden shrugged.

"So…You're okay?" Devon asked.

"Okay is stretching it. I'm dealing as I do every day," Hayden mentioned. "But since you're all here now…" Hayden added while heading back into his room. After a few minutes; he returned and started passing gifts out. "I can give you my presents," he said, trying to smile.

"Well, we got you something too; from all of us. Trayden's been holding onto it, since he sees you more," Syrus chuckled. Hayden arched a brow now as Trayden went outside, to his mother's car, and grabbed the wrapped box. Returning, Trayden presented it to Hayden with a smile.

"We hope you like it," Katie giggled. Hayden sat down on the couch, tearing open the wrapping paper off and looking at the box. Hayden flipped open the flaps and looked inside; there were two bears side by side and holding hands with a red heart between the hands. One had green eyes with reddish fur with a skin tone colored face. The other had autumn fur, skin tone face, and blue/green eyes. They looked like his parents, to be entirely honest.

"It's…Cute. Bit old for stuffed animals, but I appreciate the thought," Hayden smiled.

"Press the heart, babe," Trayden said, getting closer to his boyfriend and putting an arm around his shoulders. Hayden suddenly got nervous, but he did so.

" _We love you, Hayden,"_ came the voices of his parents. Hayden's eyes widened, tensing a bit. Tears started to form, and threaten to spill over.

"It was the Build-A-Bear thing…It was custom-made to…Represent your parents. And we took that clip of their voices and had it put inside the heart," Trayden stated. "You…Told us during the first sleepover you attended that you needed to hear them say they love you, so we found a way to let you have that whenever you want in the form of…Cuddly teddy bears that look like them…"

"It was Trayden's idea," Alyssa mentioned.

Hayden looked at the bears now; he could see the representations other than hair and eyes in these stuffed animals. There were wedding bands on the left hands. The bear for his mom was wearing her favorite outfit and the same with the father bear. Hayden guessed that Gabriel had to have a hand in that one. The mother bear smelled like his mom's perfume, same as the father bear; it was his father's cologne. The heart where the voice recording was had a picture slot, and in it was the shot from Hayden's talent show at Archian Preparatory in May 2017. Hayden just admired the gift fully; stuffed animal or not…This meant the world to him.

The tears finally slipped, unintentionally too. "Oh…Come on, don't cry…" Trayden said quickly as he pulled Hayden in for a tight hug.

Hayden sniffled, holding the bear tightly now. "Ha-Happy t-tears, babe…" Hayden managed. "Thank you…Thank…All of you," he said wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "I…Had wanted to do something like this, or…Anything involving using that clip, but I guess I never felt I had the heart to…" he admitted.

"Well, you got something now," Felicia smiled.

"I…Have to admit that I was having a crappy day until you all came, and this…It makes it better," Hayden confessed.

"Why the hard day? You did well last year," Mindy informed.

"Just happens. And last year…I had all of you around. I guess harder days are easier when everyone I care about is present. It…Fills the emptiness of my parents not being present physically," Hayden said. "But also…I, uh…" he paused. Yeah, he might as well tell them.

"You…What, love?" Trayden asked gently.

Hayden took a deep breath. "Alright…So I did something a couple of months back in August and…It's had an effect on me all this time, which is why most of you might have noticed my moods are…All out of whack…"

"Babe…What did you do? It's okay…Just tell us, and we'll get through it together," Trayden said, a bit nervously. Is this what his mother was talking about earlier at the house? Had Hayden hurt himself? Or revealed something in therapy to his mom. Trayden recalled that Hayden hadn't been letting him come since August began.

"I'm off my meds," Hayden said finally. The room was quiet, all staring at him in surprise.

"I'm sorry…What did you say, laddie? Y-You know I'm hard of hearing sometimes…" Gabriel stated first.

"I'm off my medication," Hayden repeated, in a clearer tone. "I've been on them so long now; it's like I forgot how to function without them," he continued in the silence.

"Lad…You've needed them to function. Not to bring up the past here…But four days off your medication was enough to make you start thinking about suicide again, and you cut yourself a couple of times before getting help…" Gabriel reminded softly.

"That was the problem, Uncle Gabe; I didn't know how to function without the anti-depressants. Get it? I needed them to function, and I couldn't without them. I was put on them because I refused to talk to Dr. Anderson, and they were what kept me from freaking out and thinking suicidal thoughts. I _relied_ on that medication. You've all seen it, how fast I'd freak out if I missed even one dose. To the point that I recognized I couldn't handle things if I didn't take it. You saw it the night of Tray's 18th birthday. Two hours off my pills and I was losing it, so much that Rachel had to knock me out until the next morning. Yes, I remember what happened," Hayden said now.

"So why are you off of them now, Hayden? If you know you need it then…" Syrus began.

"I needed it before I got help, Syrus. I needed it when I wouldn't talk, and it was the only thing keeping me from snapping and trying to kill myself to get away from all the pain of losing my parents and dealing with the crap in foster homes. I needed it to keep me alive," Hayden paused. "And that's why I stopped taking it,"

"Hayden…" Gabriel warned.

"Okay…I should have worded that better…" Hayden said instantly with a sigh. "I meant that I didn't want the medication to be the reason I'm alive. I said after I got shot that fighting Dimitri was when I took back my life, but I guess that wasn't entirely true because I still had my medication. I'd forgotten what it was like to live my life according to my will, to function without those pills," he went on. "I decided to take back full control of my life by no longer taking them,"

"Rachel…Did you know about this?" Gabriel looked at her now.

"Of course," Rachel nodded. "Hayden came to me about it, and I supported his decision,"

"So you let him just stop taking his meds, cold turkey?" Trayden asked, shocked.

"Babe, don't be silly. If I'd cut it out cold turkey; I would have flipped out like all the other times," Hayden smiled a bit, kissing his cheek. "No, your mom helped me remove them little by little,"

"What?" the others asked.

"In August…I decided that I wanted full control of my life. I'd taken it back from Dimitri, but the pills were still a factor. I knew I relied on them to keep me level, to keep me alive because Gabriel is right. Four days off of them, and I was ready to try and overdose for the second time. Still, I wanted to function without them. Am I truly the one running my life if the meds were keeping me from losing it?" Hayden questioned.

"I…Suppose not," Katie said softly.

"There was a lot of thought that went into it, of course. I knew it wouldn't be easy to do, but that was all the more reason I wanted to. In August, Rachel wrote me a prescription for the next does down on my meds. I took that for the month. In September, the same thing; the lowest dose available. Took that for a month. In October, I was only taking one pill midday, so that it would help me sleep. And this continued through November because having the one, low dose was harder to manage. But…The start of this month; I'm off of them completely," Hayden explained.

"I learned how to cope. How to manage through the bad days whether it was hanging with friends, or to use one of my many hobbies to stay distracted. I learned how to live without the pills. As it's meant to be; pills aren't a permanent fix, just a coping mechanism until more progress is made and someone can deal with things on their own. That's what I did, with help from Rachel in sessions. I planned to tell everyone after the New Year because I knew we'd all be together for the party…But since you're here; it worked out," Hayden continued. "So yeah…I'm off my pills entirely. Everything you see now is me managing on sheer willpower to live and be in control of my life,"

Gabriel handed Spencer to Savannah; he got up and hugged Hayden tightly. Hayden blinked a bit but hugged him back. Gabriel pulled back and kissed Hayden's forehead. "You have no idea how ridiculously proud of you I am right now, Hayden. Your parents would be too. You have come so far in the last two years and…Six months. And you've become the man your folks, and I always knew you would be with time,"

Hayden let a few tears fall. "We're all proud of him," Silas said while smiling. The others gave hugs, high fives, or handshakes; all a way of congratulating Hayden on his achievement.

"Especially me," Trayden said, hugging Hayden last and kissing him. "Now see? Didn't I tell you that everything would be okay once you took back your life?" he smiled. Hayden nodded. "But maybe if there's ever a next time, we don't fight a murderer to do it?" he laughed a little. "I don't think any of us want to lose you that way, or you lose us by heart attack because you scared the life out of us,"

"Deal," Hayden nodded. "I promise I'm not going anywhere for a long time. I've got too much to live for, so I don't plan on going out from anything other than protecting my family…Or old age," he added. "I thought I lost everything once. My parents, Gabriel was overseas, I was miles away from other family…Then everything happened, and I lost the will to live. But…Thanks to you, Tray, starting everything; I gained back everything I lost and more. I have family, and friends now. You all fought to keep me here, so I promise I will stay here where I belong,"

"Atta boy," Gabriel smiled.

Hayden looked at Trayden now. "I love you, Hayden,"

"I love you too, Trayden," Hayden replied as they shared a kiss, and then broke it. _This is my second chance at happiness, and no matter what; I'm never going to let it go._ Hayden thought, smiling brightly. And now, for Hayden at least; it was a perfect Christmas. Following that was sure to be a promising New Year with many more to follow.

 _ **(Author's Note;**_ _And so ends My Second Chance, folks! I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Also, unlike some of my other stories; this one did not end with marriage. You know what that means? I may do a sequel later on! Anyway. I hope you liked this story, and as always; I will have another one coming out soon. As soon as I decide on what idea to pick because I have about eighteen of them to choose from. So long for now, and thank you for the continued support! -Nightstar._ _ **)**_


End file.
